Through the Eyes of a Child
by airedalegirl1
Summary: When all you can see is darkness it takes innocence to see beyond it to the light. A terrible experiment leaves a man a monster of the worst kind but a child holds out the hand of hope in his darkest hour. A Christmas story for all my readers. J/B as always.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **Carlisle**

I suppose I should have known there would be a price to pay when Aro offered me the opportunity to help our kind. I felt I owed the Volturi for offering me a home and somewhere to study in peace and safety and my ego did the rest. How weak I was thinking I could play God without there being any consequences. As soon as things began to go wrong I should have halted my work, I was already ashamed at what I had done. My dark side had a life of its own and it drove me far beyond the boundary as a man of science I should have refused to cross. I was ashamed of myself but I had no one else to blame, I had walked into the situation with my eyes wide open. Research, the chance to make a breakthrough, to allow vampires to blend more easily with humans, to appear like them, to walk in the sun, it had been euphoric, tantalizing, and I in my arrogance had fallen for its allure.

When the bitter terrible truth of my endeavors became apparent I just wanted to run, to leave behind the results of my tampering with things it became apparent I knew little or nothing about. Only later did I discover the truth of the old adage you can run but you cannot hide, be sure your sins will find you out, but that was over a century later. Aro was prepared to do what was necessary and allow me to leave Volterra for a new life in the new world where I would be anonymous.

"All I ask is that if we should ever find ourselves in need of your particular services my dear friend that you be willing to help me out."

When I had queried my "Particular services" Aro had merely shrugged,

"Who else understands the aberrations of a small minority of our kind better? It's what makes you so unique and difficult to understand Carlisle and in return for this undertaking I offer you the freedom of the world and peace to live in whatever way you find suits you best. So long as you honor our laws the planet is yours to explore and investigate. Who knows, you may even find what your heart desires, a mate. I hope you find happiness old friend if anyone deserves some peace of mind it is you."

"And if I do find a mate and want to establish a family?"

"Ah yes, the dream of a Cullen dynasty you speak of in your mellow moments, provided your coven remains small and does not cause the Volturi any concern then certainly, I wish you all that you desire Carlisle."

Moving around the country with my family I had sometimes thought about Aro and the terrible secret I held hidden so deeply even Edward had no idea of its existence although he knew there was something I kept from him and it intrigued him. I would never open up to him, I couldn't and in fact, most of the time I could forget about it and immerse myself in my work which I suppose was a way of atoning for my sins.

I liked humans, I enjoyed helping them and using my superior senses and skills to make their lives a little easier. Luckily my mate Esme and my son Edward understood my need to continue my work among the humans and Esme played her part as a doctor's wife to perfection although I thought Edward found it all a little tedious from time to time.

I searched for a mate for him wherever we lived and eventually thought I had come across the perfect choice in a poor girl who had been abused and left to die in the streets by the man who had intended to marry her. How arrogant of me to believe I could play God with people's lives, it just went to show that after all these years I still hadn't learned my lesson. Rosalie found it very hard to adjust to her new life and I honestly think if not for Esme's kindness and patience she might have attempted to finish what her fiancé had started.

By the time she came to terms with being a vampire it was clear that although she liked Edward there would never be anything more between them and a few years later she came home carrying the broken body of the young man who became her husband and eternal companion Emmett McCarty. I was loath to turn another human even if he was dying but she begged me and I found I couldn't resist her pleas so Emmett joined the family and a very good influence he was on his wife. Rosalie was a different person around him, she was no longer paranoid about being unmasked as a vampire or bitter and repressed.

My little family was complete and we worked so well together that no one ever suspected we were anything more than a doctor, his wife, and their three foster children. We had our ups and downs like any family but we were close and supportive, a family as loyal and loving as any human equivalent. I guess that is what allowed me to let my guard down and believe I was just another doctor helping his community stay healthy and forget the past, all of it including my own savage entrance to the vampire world.

The only thing I couldn't provide my family with was a permanent home, the one curse of immortality was the necessity of moving on after a few years in one place but I think we weathered this well. Forks had been a favorite of Esme's, she liked the small town closeness and loved the house in the trees. The fact it was the wettest place in the continental US didn't hurt, it meant there were few days we were trapped inside or forced to abandon our usual lives for fear of exposure. I guess that's why we had returned here after so long and slotted back into society with such ease. Even Rosalie who lived with the constant fear of being exposed had begun to relax and enjoy herself and then came the letter out of the blue which turned my life upside down.

 **Aro**

Poor Carlisle, such an intelligent and insightful young man yet one who could never see that sometimes terrible things have to be faced in order for better things to come to pass. I was sad to see my friend leave as I knew he would never return to Volterra willingly, there was too much here to remind him of what had happened and the guilt would crush him. If only he knew the truth but that would destroy him and it was hardly necessary, he would never discover what had really happened to his subject and perhaps something good would come of his failure after all.

It had been a tough fight with my brothers to persuade them that my experiment was both worthwhile and safe. I hated to waste an opportunity and promised that whatever happened would be closely monitored and at the first sign that anything was amiss the experiment would be terminated, this time permanently.

I think Marcus had been the most difficult to persuade but then he had always been the most cautious of us while all brother Caius was interested in was deciding who would do the monitoring as it entailed losing an experienced member of the guard for a protracted length of time.

"We can't afford to have an elite member of the guard away from Volterra on babysitting duties forever Aro. There is enough for them to do as it is, the Romanians are causing problems in Europe and the guardians have been picking off nomads as if it's open season on vampires."

"I understand that Caius but wouldn't it be helpful if just one guard could oversee a problem that has troubled us for centuries?"

"And you think this experiment of yours can accomplish so much single-handed?"

"With the correct guidance, yes. So, what do you say brothers? Do we go ahead with my plan or…."

I looked from one to the other, apart from Carlisle and Sulpicia they were the only two people who knew of the experiment and I needed their backing if it were to go ahead.

"Carlisle knows nothing of this?"

"No Marcus and I see no reason why he should, he has washed his hands of the whole matter and it would be unwise to tell him anything that he does not need to know."

Marcus nodded,

"Yes, Carlisle's bleeding heart wouldn't allow such things, it's the one thing about him that never fails to irritate me. Very well Aro, go ahead but if there is the slightest concern the venture is terminated, do I have your word?"

"You have my word, none of us wish to see any danger to our world Marcus. And you Caius? What say you?"

Caius shrugged,

"This may turn out to be useful, especially with the Romanians stirring once more if it enables us to rid ourselves of troublesome covens, go ahead but we must receive reports on a regular basis and whoever goes as our eyes and ears must have the authority to act without sanction if they feel there is any danger."

"Also agreed."

I smiled at my brothers,

"I think our work here is done, for now, all we need do is to instruct our spy and we can go ahead, excellent."

If only we could have seen what lie ahead we would possibly not have changed our decision but we might have kept Carlisle in the loop so to speak. As it was this all came as a huge shock to him when he was to learn the truth more than a century later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Bella**

This year had been the worst of my life and it seemed that it wasn't over yet, I was tired and I wanted a shower and a hot meal, it was snowing so heavily I could barely see out the windscreen and now the engine was dying. I knew I had gas in the tank and Steve had put a new battery in only a few weeks before he walked out yet here we were on the side of the road coasting to a halt and I hadn't seen any sign of other traffic for the past quarter of an hour.

"Mommy."

I turned around and smiled reassuringly at my little girl,

"It's OK honey, probably just a loose hose. You stay there."

Sophie was tired after spending all afternoon with my friend and her little girl and she nodded sleepily and closed her eyes her thumb going instinctively into her mouth. I pulled the travel blanket over her legs and climbed out cursing under my breath as the freezing wind cut through my jacket and stung my face.

I opened the hood although I had no idea what I was looking for unless there was a hose hanging off in plain sight I was finished. I knew nothing about cars except where to put the gas and check the oil and water and of course, every hose seemed to be exactly where it should be, just my luck.

I pulled out my phone and saw I had only one bar up, so hardly any chance of getting through to a garage especially as the closest one was about ten miles back and in this weather might already be busy. I closed the hood and climbed back inside glad to be out of the wind as I tried the garage and then Alex my friend but I couldn't get through to either.

It was a good two miles home, too far to expect Sophie to walk but it was too cold to wait here on the off chance that someone passed by so I geared myself up for a long hike carrying her on my back. Thank God I was off work now until the new year, it would probably take me that long to recover from this! It was a good thing I'd done all the shopping for the festive season and made sure there was a good supply of logs for the fire. It would be our first Christmas without Steve and I wanted to make it a good one for Sophie, she'd been through so much this year, we both had.

Sophie whimpered as I picked her up but soon fell asleep again and I thanked my lucky stars she wasn't any heavier, it was going to kill me carrying her in this as it was but I gritted my teeth, slung my bag over my shoulder, locked the car, and headed on home hoping against hope that I would see someone come along who could help.

After fifteen minutes my arms were aching and I was sweating despite the cold while my feet felt like blocks of ice and I thanked my lucky stars I'd put my boots on this morning before leaving home. Sophie shuffled in my arms and then quieted again and I made sure the blanket was still tightly wrapped around her, it was covered in snow but I hoped it would keep the chill of the wind from her.

A few minutes later she started to cry,

"I'm cold mommy and I'm hungry."

I tried to reassure her we would be home soon and fumbling in my bag I found half a bar of chocolate which I gave her, a rare treat as candy was only for special occasions and weekends. She ate that and then settled down again but I was flagging, maybe I should have waited in the car but with no engine, there would have been no heat and it was far too cold to sit for long.

Hearing a sound behind me I turned and saw someone walking slowly behind me but it was too dark to make out who it was. Surely no one else had broken down on the same stretch of road at the same time as me? But I couldn't imagine any other reason for someone to be on foot in the dark in a snowstorm.

"Hello?"

The figure stopped as if just becoming aware of my presence and I thought I saw it sway slightly maybe a drunk? Surely not out here.

"Hello, are you OK?"

The figure turned as if to retrace its steps then hesitated and stepped forward although there wasn't enough light from the moon to see any features.

"Have you broken down?"

The figure cocked it's head to one side as if considering this then spoke at last,

"Sorry, I'm frightening you, I don't mean to. Why are you out here?"

I frowned, why?

"Didn't you pass my car broken down on the side of the road back there?"

"No, at least I don't think so I wasn't taking much notice. You shouldn't be out in this not with…."

It was definitely a masculine voice although very low as if unused to speaking much.

"Is that…...you're carrying a child."

"Yes, we're on our way home but the weather's getting really bad. Where are you headed?"

He pointed ahead,

"That way I guess."

"But there's nothing there for twenty miles except a couple of houses, are you looking for someone?"

This time the voice was louder, more determined,

"No, not someone. Don't be afraid. Can I walk with you?"

The speech was hesitant and didn't flow again like someone who spoke very little or infrequently.

I could hardly refuse and having someone to share this cold and dark journey with was preferable to doing it alone.

"Sure."

He peered a little closer at Sophie bundled up in my arms,

"She's asleep. Is she heavy?"

"A little but she's too little to walk through all this."

He nodded and fell silent for a while and suddenly I didn't feel so anxious, I was no longer apprehensive of him which was weird but reassuring.

A few yards further on I slipped and almost fell but he caught me before I hit the snow-covered ground and steadied me while I tried my weight on my foot. It hurt but I had no choice but to go on.

"You're limping, can I help? Maybe I could carry your little girl for a while?"

I was reluctant to hand my daughter over to a stranger but my ankle was throbbing and I knew I could never make it home as things stood, besides where could he go? He was hardly likely to run off in this weather with a young child in snow drifts so I allowed him to take her from me. She woke up and started to complain then suddenly smiled and closed her eyes again resting her head on his shoulder. It was strange behavior from my daughter.

"Oh, that's strange I thought she was going to start crying she's very shy."

He looked at me with his head cocked to one side again,

"She was but she's happy now. What's her name?"

His words confused me it was like talking to someone who spoke a slightly different language and I didn't answer him straight away but he continued to look at me until I did,

"Sophie, her name's Sophie."

Finding it was becoming so painful that I couldn't put all my weight on my foot I started to limp and then his other arm was around me taking my weight on the bad side.

"Are you OK? I could carry you too if you like?"

I laughed,

"Been on the steroids, have you? No, I'm OK."

He nodded but kept his arm where it was, a cold strength around my waist taking all my weight on my right side while carrying Sophie in his left with no sign of effort at all. What was this guy?

We moved much faster this way and I began to feel as if I were on a moving walkway, the snow was like a thick curtain that we appeared to be running through and sooner than I could ever have imagined I saw the shadow of our mailbox looming up.

"This is it, thank you…... I'm sorry, I don't know your name."

He stopped and handed Sophie back to me sighing heavily,

"Right now I'm not sure I do either but I'm glad I could help it seemed right somehow."

Unable to understand the meaning of his words I just nodded and taking my arm again he helped me to the front door taking Sophie from me while I fished my key from my bag and unlocked it.

"Would you…...I mean it's so bad out there maybe you should come in until the snow stops."

Suddenly he looked nervous,

"No, I…..I should go….I have to keep moving."

"Are you sure? Maybe I could at least offer you a hot drink, you won't get anywhere in this without a truck or snowmobile and it doesn't look like you have either. Where did you say you were headed?"

He shook his head and as I turned the porch light on and I got my first proper look at my good Samaritan I was lost for words. If this had been a Christmas movie he would be playing the angel come down to help out some poor creature like me. He was pale and gaunt looking with dusty blonde hair that just touched his collar and eyes that seemed to reflect the light.

"Thank you but it's not safe for me or you if I stay here. Please, if anyone comes asking about me tell them you haven't seen me."

I frowned but Sophie was now awake and complaining of the cold and her hunger so with a final invitation which was turned down I watched as he walked out of the circle of light on the porch and disappeared into the snow-filled night as suddenly as he had appeared.

I was uneasy at the thought of him walking the roads in this weather after the kindness he had shown us but there was nothing I could do and I soon became busy heating up some soup for Sophie and making coffee for myself while the fire caught in the hearth. After that, I ran a bath for my little girl who had been unusually quiet since we got in.

As she played with the bubbles I washed my hair and towel dried it looking at myself in the steamed up mirror. I was pale myself with dark smudges under my eyes, I hadn't slept well since Sophie's father had walked out saying he couldn't cope anymore with the pressure of being a husband and father. Life had been hard from that day although he sent money from time to time through his old boss. I had no idea where he was or what he was doing, all I knew was that he had broken his little girl's heart the day he left and for that, I would never forgive him.

"Mommy?"

I turned to smile at Sophie who had made a crown of bubbles to sit on her dark hair,

"Yes, baby?"

"Do you think daddy sent that angel to help us?"

"Angel?"

"Yes, he was an angel mommy, his skin glowed in the moonlight and he had beautiful eyes."

I scooped up a handful of bubbles and gave her foamy cheeks and put a dab on her little upturned nose.

"Maybe Sophie, who knows but I think he was a man, not an angel."

She shook her head and her crown slid off to land on the floor at the side of the tub,

"No mommy he was too strong and pretty to be a man, that was an angel."

I remembered what he had said before he left and carefully knelt down until I was on the same level as my daughter.

"Sophie, maybe you are right and the angel is very special so we have to keep it a secret. We can't tell anyone that we met an angel."

"Why mommy?"

"Because angels are very special and they only appear to special people like you. It's your secret because no one else would believe you."

She thought about this for a moment then nodded,

"OK mommy I won't tell anyone we saw an angel but you know he was one don't you?"

"Of course, now come on little fairy let's get you dried off before you shrivel up like a raisin."

She giggled and stood to hold her arms open for me to wrap her in a towel and pick her up. My ankle was really sore and swollen now so I was very careful not to put too much weight on it and I was glad I wasn't working for the next couple of weeks although the thought of Christmas on our own was a little daunting.

As I began to read her a story Sophie fell asleep, it had been a busy and strange day for a little girl and after pulling the blankets close around her I went to sit by the fire with a mug of chocolate and put my feet up thinking I had to get the tree decorated tomorrow, I was really late but things had been hectic.

Closing my eyes I wandered back in time to my own childhood Christmases which hadn't been much better. My mom and dad had split up before I was a year old and I'd shuttled between the two since I was old enough to understand. One year with Renee and whoever she was living with at the time, mostly other female friends and the other with my dad which was better because it meant I was home among my friends and what few relations I had. My grandparents had died when I was only seven and after that, it was just dad and me or his friends and me if he had to work sometime over the festive season. I had wanted so much more for my own daughter yet here I was alone with her at Christmas.

Dad had asked if we wanted to spend the time with him but I didn't get on with my stepmother, I'd never liked Sue Clearwater very much, I guess I could sense she fancied my dad, and when Harry died three years ago she had jumped at the chance to get her claws into Charlie. Besides, if I went to Forks Jake was sure to be there and although it had been years since we had dated I knew he would jump at the chance to ask me out knowing my situation and I couldn't cope with his eager attention, not this year. With a sigh I got up and after putting my mug in the sink to soak went back to the fire and stretched out once more glad to rest my bad ankle for a few hours but as I drifted between waking and sleep I couldn't help thinking about Sophie's angel and wondered where he was, hoping he'd found shelter somewhere.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Carlisle**

We were readying ourselves to leave our present home, we'd stayed far longer than was safe as it was because Esme loved the area so much. There had been the usual family conference where everyone spoke up about their choices for a new place to call home and it seemed we had a winner in Boston. There were plenty of excellent hospitals for me to find a position and colleges aplenty for Edward, Rose, and Emmett to choose from.

Boston would be a change of pace for me, I had worked in small-town clinics for around ten years and decided a change was in order, a big teaching hospital would do me just fine. I was checking out the hospital websites for suitable openings when there was a knock on my study door and Esme came in holding the mail in one hand. I looked up smiling then frowned as I noticed she looked worried as she held out an envelope to me in a hand that shook very slightly.

Examining it I saw what had upset her, it was postmarked Italy and in one corner was the symbol of the Volturi.

"What do they want Carlisle? I thought you were done with the Volturi, you told me you would never go back there."

Esme knew I had left because of something that happened although not what it might be and like most vampires she had an unreasonable dread of our rulers. I had tried to explain that the Volturi were not the enemy but the police force that kept our kind safe but somehow I could never persuade her to believe me.

I shook my head,

"I have no idea, let's see shall we?"

I slit open the envelope and shook out the folded sheet of thick cream paper opening it to reveal a hand I knew only too well, Aro Volturi himself had penned the letter. It was short and to the point but told me nothing, he merely asked that I contact him at my earliest convenience regarding a matter that was rather urgent.

"It sounds important so I guess I'd better ring him."

"Do you have to? What if he wants you to travel to Volterra?"

I smiled and took her hand in mine,

"Esme, if Aro wanted to see me in person he would have issued an invitation to visit, I'm sure it's nothing, perhaps he wants some advice. I'll speak to him and then I'll let you know what it's all about."

I sounded confident and light-hearted but something deep inside told me this meant trouble of some kind.

I gave myself time to collect my thoughts before dialing the number I had hoped I would never need when it arrived with a gift from my old friend twenty years ago, a carving of a surgical procedure carried out in ancient Greece.

He didn't keep me waiting long and sounded genuinely delighted to hear my voice which put me more at ease.

"Carlisle, it has been far too long since we spoke last, how are you old friend?"

We talked for a few minutes, he appeared to be fascinated to hear about my "family" and my work in medicine then I listened in turn to his colorful tales of life in Volterra.

"You really must visit Carlisle and bring that beautiful mate of yours with you."

"I'd like to Aro but at the moment I'm busy organizing a move for the family."

"Really? Where were you thinking of going? Back to that place in Northern Washington? Forks was it?"

It shocked me slightly that he knew so much of my life but then the Volturi watched everyone. As Aro had once told me,

"Knowledge is power Carlisle, only a fool closes his eyes to what is going on around him"

And Aro was certainly no fool.

"Actually we were thinking of moving to Boston this time for a change of pace."

"I see, well before you get too involved in anything I think we need to talk Carlisle, face to face,"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I would really prefer not to discuss the matter over the phone but I will be passing through New York in two days, perhaps you could join me for a few hours, it is very important."

"Very well but does it have any impact on our future plans?"

"It may, yes but I'll be able to tell you more when we meet."

Esme was even more nervous when I told her I was traveling to New York to meet Aro.

"What does he want? Why do you have to meet? I don't like this Carlisle."

I smiled and pulled her close for what I hoped was a reassuring hug,

"Esme dear, if there were any trouble I would have been asked to go to Volterra, Aro merely wants to speak to me face to face, I'm sure its nothing."

"Are you? Because I'm not. You don't think they found out about Edward's brief fling with that human girl in Denver, do you? I mean he didn't tell her anything but the Volturi are so paranoid about keeping the secret they might suspect he told her something."

"Esme that was years ago, no, I don't. Perhaps he wants some advice from an old friend, after all, I know more about humans than anyone else. I'm sure he just wants to pick my brains and I'll be back before you could even miss me."

She wasn't placated by this, I guess my own unease must be showing although I couldn't imagine why Aro needed to speak to me face to face, we hadn't met in over a century.

She wanted to travel with me but I put her off if there was going to be any trouble I didn't want her involved so I persuaded her to stay behind and continue the arrangements to view some properties in Boston the following week.

"I promise I will be back and everything will be fine, please don't worry my love. "

Edward had read of my visit to see Aro in Esme's thoughts and her concerns and also wanted to accompany me.

"Edward, there's nothing to worry about, Aro merely wants to speak to me about something face to face and as he is going to be traveling through New York it was convenient for us to meet there. As I told Esme if there was anything wrong he would have called me to Italy or sent some of the Volturi guards to pick me up, not call and invite me to meet him. I need you here to look after Esme and help the others begin to wind things up then once I get back we'll be ready for the move to Boston."

"What if you're wrong though? What if there is trouble? What if Aro won't let you return?"

I laughed,

"You are beginning to sound as paranoid as Esme, Edward. It is a visit with an old friend nothing more now please, don't upset Esme any more than she already is, I'm counting on you to look after her."

In all honesty, I was less sure of myself than I let on although I couldn't think of a single reason I should be concerned and Aro had merely told me that I should speak with him before I decided on any move which didn't sound like I should be unduly worried.

We met in a hotel in Manhattan and I must admit to a little amusement at seeing my old friend more used to the rustic charms of the Volterra citadel sitting in an executive suite in the hotel as if it were the most natural thing in the world for him to be doing. I was slightly surprised to find him more or less alone, he usually traveled with Renata but he seemed to be alone in the suite when I arrived and stood beaming as Felix ushered me in before closing the door leaving us alone.

"Carlisle, it's so good to see you again, it's been far too long, you really must persuade your wife that I am not going to eat her and visit."

I smiled shaking his hand well aware he would be reading my thoughts but equally aware there was nothing I needed to hide from him and as he let go his grip I saw his smile was wider, he was relieved I could still be trusted as a close friend. Aro had very few friends and even less who were comfortable in his presence.

"Please, be seated, Carlisle."

I sat opposite him on another couch and waited to study his face becoming wary as I saw he looked uncomfortable which was out of character for the normally supremely confident leader of the Volturi.

He sat back with a deep sigh and then spoke,

"I'm sorry to be the bearer of such news Carlisle, I really hoped it would be possible to keep you out of this but I feel it is only right that you be made aware of the situation."

"Situation? I don't understand."

"No, but you will old friend and please do not think too badly of me for keeping this from you for so long. Do you remember the task I asked you to perform while you lived with us in Volterra?"

I tensed, the one thing I would have given anything to leave buried deep and it was that very thing Aro wanted to speak to me about.

"Yes, I remember."

He smiled sadly,

"Of course, how could you forget although I feel you must have tried over the decades. If you had succeeded what glory would have been yours but of course no one likes to fail in such an important endeavor."

"My failure wasn't the thing that upset me, Aro, it was the consequences, I will never be comfortable knowing I caused the death of an innocent human."

"Oh come, Carlisle, you were not the one who turned him."

"No, but I was the one who played God and increased his torment to the point it devoured him. His death will stay with me until the end of days, my cross to bear."

He hesitated and I frowned,

"Why have you brought this up? You aren't hoping to persuade me to take up my research again? I can tell you, Aro, that nothing would induce me to tread that path again."

"No, I think we both accept it was both dangerous and ultimately futile although it was a great endeavor."

"Then why am I here?"

"Because I need to tell you how the story ended."

"Ended? I know how it ended, the subject was terminated and all my research notes destroyed."

"Yes and no. You did indeed destroy all your papers although I begged you to put them in the archives, it was your decision and I respected it but the subject...he was not terminated."

I listened in growing horror at the story he told and understood I had been lied to all those years ago. Something terrible had been unleashed on the world, something of my creation and the guilt came crashing back down on my shoulders.

"Alive? But you told me it was over, that everything had been destroyed."

"I did and for that, I am truly sorry old friend but I think it's a little late for recriminations."

"You used him, his uncontrollable rage and violence to destroy the Southern covens? How?"

"It was difficult but by keeping him isolated and using...well let's just say he became more malleable, we were able to control him and then sent him to the strongest and most ruthless of the Southern covens and with his help she was able to crush the other covens and take control eliminating a problem that had plagued us for so long."

"You gave Maria control of the ultimate weapon?"

I was speechless with horror thinking of what I had done albeit without the knowledge,

"Why are you telling me now? You kept it a secret for over a century."

"Because I thought you should be aware that not only is he still alive but he is on the loose in the United States and I have no idea why he chose to come here. Apparently he has become unstable and killed most of Maria's army before escaping. As far as I am aware he has no idea who created him but your monster is on the loose."

"Not a monster Aro, I never intended that."

"Be that as it may I wanted to tell you that we are hunting him as we speak and when we find him we will be eliminating him. You might want to take precautions, I doubt his memory of his time with you is clear enough to be able to or even want to find you but it is a remote possibility."

"You mean he could be hunting for me? What about all the innocent people he could massacre on the way? How could you have thought it was safe to allow him to live in the first place?"

"Yes Carlisle I know, it was a terrible miscalculation by us all but what is done is done and so far there have been no deaths that could be attributed to him and believe me we are watching closely for any such thing."

"I….I can't believe he has been alive all these years and I knew nothing. You do realize that we have no idea what my experiments have done to him? The gene therapy didn't just halt because I stopped tinkering, anything could have happened to him in the years since."

"Yes, we do understand. Maria and our own watchers sent reports and we know he is able to walk among the humans without being spotted, so you see you did succeed at least in that respect."

"You mean his skin doesn't react to sunlight?"

"No. or at least not to a noticeable degree and his skin has some color although he is still very pale. It makes finding him more difficult but we will. Of course as you and I along with a few others are the only ones who know the truth about him we are not able to warn the hunters of all the dangers. Unfortunately Demetri seems to be have trouble in detecting his whereabouts, could that have anything to do with your experiments?"

"I have no idea but you need to find him fast before he goes on a killing spree and betrays us all to the world."

"To be honest I'm not quite sure that he will. A lot of the rage has burned itself out but as always he is unstable and erratic. He killed his comrades in the camp but has not killed since to our knowledge. Let's hope our luck holds shall we? So, now you know the truth you are forearmed my friend. You decide where is safest for your family until we catch up with him and as soon as I have any news I will contact you."

I left soon after this shocked at the thought that all these years I had thought he was dead when in fact he had continued to live and cause death and destruction. The terrible thing was that none of this was his fault, he had been an innocent human casualty brought to Volterra while still undergoing his transformation because in my arrogance I had wanted a young warrior for my experiments. Now I had to find a way to keep my family safe and then...well, he was my creation so I should be the one to hunt him down and end it before there was slaughter on a scale no one would believe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **Jasper**

I pulled up about half a mile from the house and sat back closing my eyes as the feeling hit me again, a terrible pain in my head and chest as if someone were pouring molten lava over and into me. I gasped and tried to breathe through the pain telling myself over again that it would pass and I would be OK but every time it came it lasted a little longer and I feared one day it might come and never leave. With the pain came flashes of memories half obscured, a face and a voice that was talking to someone else in the room, not me.

"I have no idea if this will work or what effect it might have. This is work centuries ahead of its time and I'm groping in the dark but if it works it could revolutionize the way we exist. These drugs are by their very nature experimental and attempting to alter his very gene sequence could have grave consequences in the future."

Was I now suffering those same grave consequences? All I knew was that the longer I lived the more different I seemed to become from the vampires around me. I could walk unnoticed in the sun, my eyes were never the vivid red that human hunters normally were and my strength and speed seemed to increase but by the same token I began experiencing these periods of agony when I had little control over myself. I feared I might give myself away so I hid during such times but I had found myself covered in blood on occasion when I became aware of my surroundings once more. Only as the periods of agony became longer could I be sure that I was unable to travel or kill anything, I was paralyzed by the intense pain.

It had happened again, here and now, I found myself curled into a ball as the pain slowly subsided and opened my eyes expecting to see the snow around me steaming with the heat I must be radiating but no, nothing had changed, the furnace was trapped inside my body affecting only me. If only I could find the man who had done this to me perhaps he would know what to do to end my torment so I could function normally without fear of a blackout putting myself and all those around me in danger but I had no idea who he was and there was no one I could ask. The Volturi were the only ones who knew and they were already hunting for me, I was sure. I had tried fighting the urge to scream and destroy things as an antidote to the pain but this only made it more unbearable and until tonight I had thought death was preferable but now something had changed and I felt the faintest flicker of hope in the unending blackness of despair.

Only when the pain subsided could I stagger to my feet weak and unsteady so I leaned against the side of the car until the world stopped spinning and the pain finally faded to a level I could ignore. If I drove the car to the house the noise would wake the woman and possibly Sophie too so I decided to push it the rest of the way which was fortunately downhill and parked it outside the house. I'd found a scrap of paper and a child's coloured pencil on the back seat and scribbled a note for them leaving it with the spare key in its magnetic box on the doorstep before making my way back to my vantage point up a tall conifer tree opposite the house to watch for signs of life in the morning. I hadn't known what to write so I kept it short.

"Car repaired, thank you."

I wasn't sure she would know who had done her this kindness not that it mattered, only that I had found a way of showing my appreciation of her kindness in caring about me last night, it had meant more to me than she could ever know.

 **Carlisle**

When I got home Esme knew straight away that there was something wrong, she looked tense and unhappy but she was relieved to have me home, at least for now.

"Carlisle, I was so worried, what did Aro want? You don't need to go to Italy do you?"

"No my love, I told you I wouldn't but I do need to talk to you, to all the family actually. Are the others here?"

"Emmett and Rosalie are out in the garage stacking up boxes and Edward should be back from town any minute, but what's wrong?"

I sighed heavily,

"I'm afraid I have a confession to make, a secret that shames me but one that I realize you have a right to know, it will explain why I need you all to move immediately, without me."

She shook her head stubbornly,

"No, I'm not going anywhere without you Carlisle. Whatever Aro wants you to do, you tell him no. You don't owe the Volturi anything."

"No, I don't but that doesn't mean I don't have a debt that needs repaying and I do not want you or any of the others to get caught up in this."

"In what Carlisle? What's going on?"

Rose and Emmett had come through from the garage and heard my final words.

Deciding it wouldn't be fair on the others to wait for Edward's return, he would soon glean the story from their thoughts anyway, I asked them all to sit down and told them my shameful secret.

"So you see, this is my fault and I have to do all I can to make things right."

No one spoke for a long time and I wished I had Edward's gift, I had no idea what they were thinking.

"How is it your fault? Aro and his brothers kept the freak alive and let him loose in Mexico for their own ends, let them clear up the mess."

"Firstly Rosalie he is not a freak, nor is he a monster. He was a man until I tinkered with his body while he was vulnerable and had no say in the matter. I am ultimately responsible for his actions, I turned him into whatever he has become and I have to try and put it right. He is not an animal to be hunted down and destroyed."

"Of course he is Carlisle, Aro explained what he's capable of. Even you are scared or you wouldn't be trying to protect us. The Volturi have trackers, let them find him and do what they should have done in the first place."

I understood Rosalie's fears for herself and for me but she just didn't understand.

"Rosalie, I took an oath as a doctor to do no harm and what I did to that young man goes far beyond doing harm. I have decided what I must do and I will not be swayed by anything you can say, I just hope you can accept this. I want you all to do exactly what we decided as a family, go to Boston, find a house and turn it into a home for when I return."

"And what if you don't Carlisle? What if this Frankenstein of yours kills you?"

I smiled a little sadly,

"Then I hope you will look after Esme for me and stay together, that is my most earnest desire."

Rosalie stared at me then shook her head,

"No, you can't do this to us, Carlisle, you can't go off on some monster hunt and not come back, you gave us a home, you promised to look after us all, what about that?"

I knelt down beside Rosalie's chair and took her hand in mine,

"Rosalie, I love you as a daughter, I gave you a family and security, I taught you to respect human life as a vampire. Now I need you to respect my wishes, I may be able to find Jasper where no one else can, I felt a connection with him even as I did those awful things to him and maybe it will lead me to him before anything terrible happens. I have hope, he hasn't slaughtered anyone since he ran away and that must be a good sign."

Rosalie's eyes widened in shock and Esme gasped,

"Oh God, you think he can be saved, don't you? Carlisle, you played God with him once before and look what happened. He's not the young man you feel you wronged so terribly, not anymore, he's a killer. Don't fool yourself into thinking he can be changed if he recognized you he would probably rip you limb from limb for what you did. Forget it, Carlisle, think about us, about me."

I sighed, they just didn't understand,

"I'm sorry Esme, Rosalie, I've made up my mind. I'm truly sorry if you don't understand but this is something I must do."

Rosalie got up furious,

"Then go, if he means more than us to you, go Carlisle but don't expect me to be waiting if and when you get back."

I watched her go sadly then turned to Esme,

"At least tell me you understand my love."

"I understand Carlisle, I don't like it but I do understand and that's why I'm going with you."

That startled me,

"Thank you for that but I can't allow it, you are all Rosalie and the others will have if anything happens to me, I won't deprive them of both parents, no Esme, you must stay."

She bowed her head, she understood and would do as I asked.

"I want to leave as quickly as possible, can I leave it to you to explain things to Edward? I promise to keep in touch and I will be as careful as I can, I want to come back to you all, especially you my love."

Esme followed me upstairs and helped me pack a bag then threw herself into my arms,

"Promise me you'll be careful Carlisle, I couldn't survive if anything happened to you."

"I will, I promise and in return, you must promise me that you will look after the children, don't let them waste time worrying about me. You find us a new home and get them enrolled in school or college or just work. They need to be occupied, especially Rose."

Esme smiled and kissed me tenderly,

"She'll come around Carlisle, she's just frightened at the thought of you going away, Rose needs security and stability but I'll do my best to give her both while you are away. Edward will be upset he missed you, can't you stay a little longer?"

"I can't my love, he's out there all alone and I have no idea what he wants or why he left Mexico but I have to find him first, I need his forgiveness as much as I want to help him."

She nodded her lip quivering as if she might cry any second.

"No crying please, this is hard enough as it is."

"What do I say if Aro calls?"

"That I'm off job hunting or away on business. If he pushes it then tell him the truth, I do not want to put you in a difficult position so I'll leave that decision in your capable hands. Now, come and wave me off."

There was no sign of Rosalie when we got back downstairs but Emmett stood there grave-faced,

"She'll be here in a sec."

"Good, I'll be back soon. In the meantime…"

He nodded,

"I brought the truck around, I thought as it's winter and you've no idea where you're going you might be glad of four-wheel drive."

I nodded and thanked him as he took my bag and stowed it in the back.

"It's gassed up and I've put snow chains in just in case."

With a final kiss and hug I said my goodbyes to Esme and held out my hand for the keys but Emmett merely shook his head and climbed in the driver's side,

"You didn't really think we were going to let you go off alone did you, Carlisle? Rosie and I discussed it and decided you'd stand more chance if I came along."

I started to argue but Emmett merely shut his door and started the engine just as Rose came running out with his bag and threw it in to join mine.

"I still think this is crazy but we decided we couldn't let you go off alone. I'll look after Esme for you, you look after Em for me and keep in touch."

I hugged her in thanks and joined Emmett in the truck,

"See you both soon. Take care."

"You too."

They stood together arm in arm as we drove off waving until we lost sight of them at the bend in the road.

 **Merry Christmas to all my readers who celebrate the season and my best wishes to those who do not. Thank you for hanging in there with me for another year. Love Jules xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **Carlisle**

I was touched that Emmett and Rosalie, despite her anger and fear, had decided I shouldn't be left to face my demons alone. I couldn't stop thinking about the young man, his body writhing in the throes of the transformation who had lain strapped to a table waiting for me. He had been handsome before the agony contorted his features, young and athletic.

"Here he is all that you asked for Carlisle, the rest is up to you."

I had looked up at Aro,

"All I asked for? What I said to you was said as a kind of wish list if I were ever going to attempt this. I never expected to actually be going ahead."

"Wishlist, shopping list? Does it matter? You are going to make our lives so much better if you succeed."

"And if I fail?"

He gestured to the young man,

"There are many more where he came from."

I was horrified at the thought I might be presented with a conveyor belt of young men but knew better than to show this, Aro thought me emotionally weak as it was.

"Where did he come from?"

"Carlisle there are wars raging all over the globe, this was just a casualty of one of those wars. He was injured by rifle fire and as he fit your criteria he was scooped up and sedated then brought here by ship, why?"

"So, he was dying?"

"Hardly, or he wouldn't have survived the voyage, no, he was merely injured. Felix didn't bite him until about an hour ago. You said you needed him in transition but not too deeply in. You got the samples you needed a week ago and said you were ready yesterday."

Because of me, a young man who could have survived his wounds and gone home to his family was now in the throes of becoming…...what? Not a full vampire, not if I succeeded…."

Emmett's voice brought me back to the present.

"So, which direction should I head?"

"Ah, east for now."

"And you can what? Feel him?"

"It's difficult to explain, more of a disturbance in my mind if that makes sense."

"Not really but I'm just the chauffeur. And you really think you can get through to this guy?"

"I hope so Emmett at least I must try."

"So, who was he?"

"Jasper? I don't really know, all I was told was that he was picked up wounded on a battlefield in Texas and shipped to Italy for me to experiment on. I still find it hard to believe that I could have done such a thing."

"So, he was a soldier?"

"Yes, he was."

"But you knew his name?"

"It was on some documents found in his uniform, Major Jasper Whitlock Confederate Army. I believe he lied on his enlistment papers, he was barely twenty when I saw him and that's a rapid rise through the ranks even in war."

"So, what's in the bag?"

I looked at him puzzled,

"The bag?"

"Yeah, the small medical bag you have in your jacket pocket. Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

I smiled wearily,

"I should have known better, sometimes I underestimate you, Emmett."

He grinned,

"Yeah, that happens a lot, sometimes to my advantage. So?"

"When the experiment began to go wrong I did more research. I discovered that my tampering had affected his brain too, switched on the center that regulates emotions, rage, hatred, and they became almost uncontrollable. I had started to work on something to alleviate this when Aro told me that the experiment had been canceled and my subject eliminated. For some reason, I continued my research and found that what I had done was to start a chain reaction in my subject…..in Jasper's body. Everything I had tampered with continued to mutate, I imagine by now Jasper is suffering from crippling episodes of pain, his body is in effect a battlefield, I tried to give a vampire human characteristics, he can walk in the sun without his skin being affected, his eyes, even on a diet of human blood, will never go red, his body temperature is warmer than that of a vampire."

"So, he's like….what? A hybrid?"

"I suppose that's as good a word as any, I developed a drug that may, only may, help his body to cease its internal battle and stop the episodes. So you see, I have to find him first and try to put right the wrong I did a century or more ago before the Volturi guard tracks him down and kill him, or he tracks me down and kills me which he has every right to do."

We traveled all that night and the next day headed east and then north until we hit bad weather in northern Minnesota.

"Why do you think he's here? It's a hell of a way from Mexico and wouldn't he go home, find familiar territory?"

"I doubt he remembers Texas, his memory was affected too. I think he would get as far from Mexico as he could, he may even be headed to Alaska. The only thing I'm pretty sure of is that he has avoided towns and cities."

"Why? Because there haven't been any mass killings or stories of a serial killer who drains his victim's blood?"

"Maybe, or he could be attempting to live on animal blood to stay under the radar or maybe even human food, it depends on what is happening inside his body. Besides, I think he was a country boy, the callouses on his hands from farm work and riding, so he would feel more at home in rural areas. In reality, it's all guesswork, we are in uncharted territory but that strange feeling is telling me that we are getting close."

We stopped to hunt in a secluded forest area and then split up, that way we could cover more ground.

"You want to get to him before the Volturi do and splitting up is the quickest way to cover the ground. If he's close then maybe someone has seen him or there have been unexplained animal attacks, it's worth a try and I'll know him if I see him from your description, he'll smell like a vampire but look more human."

Emmett was right of course but I emphasized that he must not approach Jasper if he were to spot him,

"We have no idea of his mood or if the Volturi are closing in so stay at a distance and call me, I will not be responsible for any harm coming to you. I know you can take care of yourself but I also know what Jasper is capable of, or what he was capable of a century ago."

"So, just that is he capable of? I mean you told me he was stronger and faster but what exactly did he do that made the Volturi and you think about killing him?"

Again I closed my eyes and went back to that terrible day in Volterra. I had been reading in my study when Afton burst in through the door,

"Carlisle you're wanted in the catacombs, it's that newborn of yours he's gone crazy."

That was the first episode I witnessed, he has been training with the other new recruits to the guard although I had voiced my objection, I didn't think it was wise to encourage his dark side before he learned control but I had been overruled by Aro and Caius. The scene I walked into was like something from Dante's Inferno, there were twitching body parts strewn across the arena floor, venom dripping from the walls, and only one figure still standing, my creation, Jasper. No one seemed to know what had set him off just that once he started no one was safe and he destroyed everything in his path.

He calmed down as quickly as he had become enraged and we put it down to his newborn status but then it happened again, and again, on a regular basis and when he was in this fit of rage no one dared get close to him, Jane's gift seemed to have little effect other than to make him angrier and eventually Alex was sent for although even his gift was less effective than usual. It slowed Jasper and calmed him but it did not isolate him as it should have done. I tried working with him and so did Felix teaching him self-control and for a while, with Alec's help he seemed better but that was short lived and at that point, it was decided he was just too dangerous to live. Little did I know that the Volturi would continue with him until he was disciplined enough to take orders and then send him to Maria as a weapon in her arsenal. How they did that I have no idea but I doubt it was pleasant, As far as I was concerned he had died in the catacombs in Volterra.

"But if they taught him control why are they so eager to hunt him down and kill him?"

"Because he started thinking for himself Emmett. I think they fear he will remember who did this to him and look for revenge, that's why Aro warned me, in case Jasper is hunting for me."

"And you still think you can get through to him?"

"He's a living being with independent thoughts so yes, I hope I can because then I can try to save him."

"And if not?"

"Then this time I will kill him myself, cleanly and quickly. I don't trust the Volturi not to take him back as a prisoner and try to retrain him again, I won't be responsible for putting him through any more torture."

"OK then let's get hunting."

"Look for places he could conceal himself, any nomad tracks or scents, anything out of place call me, do not go too close and investigate."

"I won't, I'll steer clear of the Bogeyman I promise. Do you want the truck?"

"No, we have more chance of catching his trail on foot, we'll leave it here."

I was nervous about letting Emmett go off alone but he was right, time wasn't on our side and I had to find Jasper before Aro did. There was one thing I hadn't told anyone, not even Aro. When I had been preparing my experiment waiting for the young man to arrive I had used some of my own vampire DNA in the gene therapy and I assumed this was what gave me the connection to Jasper even after all these years although if that was so, how come I hadn't been aware he was still alive a century ago? All I could think was that over time Jasper's genetic makeup had changed, evolved and now he was more like me than he had been, to begin with. And if I was wrong? Well, at least I would have tried, I could do no more.

I decided to let instinct take over and found myself in the early evening gloom on a deserted road with blizzard conditions making tracking almost impossible. Ahead I saw something on the side of the road and getting closer I could make out an abandoned car. Immediately I thought the worst and looked for bodies or signs or a struggle but there was nothing and the wind was blowing any scents away so I had no idea how many people had been in the car. I tried the doors but they were locked and from the look of the interior, the occupants had left of their own free will. There were no signs of a struggle but I felt a cold dread settle on my chest when I noticed the child seat in the back and a little grey teddy bear abandoned on the floor. Had Jasper flagged the occupants down? Had his thirst overtaken him and seeing the car approach had he flagged it down looking like someone who needed help?

I had no way of knowing if this was connected in any way to Jasper but it was the first sign of life I had encountered so I decided to carry on in the direction the car was facing, sooner or later I had to find someone I could ask, I just had to figure out the right way to phrase my questions.

It was about two miles further on that I saw my first signs of life, a small house set back off the road all on its own with smoke curling from the chimney which was encouraging, at least someone was in. I made my way to the door and knocked then waited as I heard movement from inside. The door was opened cautiously just a short way the security chain giving the female occupant who peered out a feeling of safety.

"Excuse me, I wonder if you can help me. My name is Carlisle Cullen, I'm a doctor at the clinic in International Falls and I was supposed to meet a friend in Ray but I must have missed him and I think he might have headed this way."

She studied me long and hard before shaking her head,

"I haven't seen anyone since I got home and I can't imagine anyone using this road unless they had to in a blizzard Doctor."

I smiled,

"I guess not but he's a stranger to these parts, I don't suppose you might have seen him earlier in town maybe?"

"I doubt it. I'm sorry I can't invite you in but I don't open the door to strangers, even ones claiming to be a doctor."

"I understand although I do have my driver's license if you'd like to see it."

I pulled it from my pocket and she took it from me studying it closely before handing it back.

"OK Doctor Cullen, what did your friend look like?"

I gave her a description of Jasper but she merely shook her head,

"Sorry, I can't help you. Is he a doctor too?"

"No, just a friend but he's a little absent-minded and has been known to wander off from time to time so you'll understand why I'm concerned. Anyway, thank you for your time."

She nodded and shut the door locking it once more as I turned and walked back to the road. I hadn't seen a vehicle at the house but that was hardly grounds for assuming the abandoned car belonged to the occupants. I could see more lights shining very faintly in the distance, perhaps I would have more luck there. If not I would try in the nearest town, maybe I was wrong about him avoiding such places or maybe I was mistaken about the feeling that had led me here, all I knew was that I couldn't give up yet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **Bella**

I watched as the stranger walked slowly away stopping to look back before continuing down the road towards the Hollister place two miles away by road although only one as the crow flies. His license had looked real enough and I didn't doubt he was what he said he was, it was the rest of his story I found suspect. He was looking for the man who had helped us earlier, he knew exactly what the guy looked like and what he said might explain the young guy's slightly bizarre actions but he was lying about something, I had inherited enough of my dad's cop senses to tell I'd been lied to so why was this doctor looking for the younger guy?

Was he sick? Had he escaped from the doctors care? Was that why he had asked me not to mention him to anyone? It didn't seem likely, as far as I knew there was nothing physically wrong with the guy who had helped us although he had appeared unwell at one point. Drug abuse crossed my mind but I'd seen addicts at the place my mom worked at for a while some years ago and he didn't fit the type, besides if he was looking for drugs he wouldn't be out here in the middle of nowhere and he'd be looking for money but he hadn't appeared desperate and he most certainly hadn't asked me for money, he wouldn't even enter the house. Whatever the reason I didn't like the doctor, why was he running around in a blizzard without transport? I'd seen enough to know he'd set off on foot to my nearest neighbors which was pretty bizarre in itself in a blizzard that was only forecast to get worse. I felt glad I hadn't told him anything although I was still concerned about the young guy out there all alone with this doctor hunting him down like a wild animal.

Making sure the doors and windows were all shut fast I watched as the last dying embers of the fire flickered and then went to check on Sophie. I was feeling unsettled now and wondered if the strange doctor would be back if so I wouldn't answer the door, living alone had made me much more wary of strangers especially at night. Luckily the stranger's knock hadn't woken her and after kissing her goodnight I went along to my own bedroom and tumbled into bed after cleaning my teeth, I was tired and my ankle throbbed I guess I should have put a cold compress on it but I was too tired to get back up now to do it and soon I was fast asleep.

When I stumbled out of bed the next morning and pulled back the drapes I could see it had been snowing all night, it lay thick along the path and out front yet there was something odd about the scene. It took me a few seconds staring out the window to realize what it was. There were faint tire tracks on the drive yet there shouldn't be, my car was miles down the road if it hadn't been towed or wrecked and the strange Doctor who had called last night certainly hadn't driven a car onto the driveway, I'd watched him walk up the road.

It gave me a chill to think someone had driven unnoticed and unheard onto the property in the night and limped quickly to make sure Sophie was OK relieved to find she was still tucked in fast asleep. When I checked the clock in the kitchen I noticed it was still early, only 6 am but more shocking was that from the window I could see my car parked out back, had I imagined last night? Was it all a strange dream? No, I distinctly remembered the car breaking down and the long walk home so how had my car gotten back here?

I pulled on my jacket and boots and limped out to check, sure enough, it was my car but on the doorstep, I found the key box from under the wheel arch and a note. Picking it up I continued to the car finding it unlocked and checked the interior, everything was just as it had been, Sophie's seat was in the back and her teddy lay beside it. Unfolding the note I saw it had been written in crayon and saw the crayon laying beside Sophie's teddy. The note was very brief and told me absolutely nothing except that my car was fixed by a mystery person who wanted to thank me. Thank me for what? And who? I looked around but there were no signs of any footsteps but then with the snow still falling there wouldn't be, even the tire impressions had been very faint. I felt as if I had fallen down Alice's rabbit hole and landed in an alternate universe where everything was strange and puzzling.

"Mommy?"

I hobbled back inside to find Sophie was up and caught her struggling to put her boots on,

"Where do you think you are going little Missie? It's breakfast time and then you need to dress warmly before you go outside.

She peered out of the door and smiled,

"The angel brought our car back."

I laughed,

"Our angel?"

She looked up at me very seriously,

"Don't laugh mommy. He helped us get home last night and he knew you couldn't go back and get the car so he brought it home."

I laid a hand on her shoulder,

"Perhaps you're right sweetie, anyway it's one thing we don't have to worry about. Now, toast or eggs?"

"Eggs please and soldiers."

Charlie had introduced her to the joy of dunking bread fingers into her soft-boiled egg and she loved it,

"OK. Then if you like we can make a snowman."

Her eyes opened wide with joy,

"Are you really home all day mommy?"

"Yes, and tomorrow so we can do lots, like decorate the house and make cookies for Santa."

She whooped in delight and ran to get her slippers while I put the eggs on to boil still wondering if it had been the young man who helped us. It seemed unlikely, he'd been on foot himself but I couldn't think who else it might have been so picking up my coffee mug I held it up to the window,

"Well, if it was you thank you, angel, you came just when I really needed a miracle."

Then I turned away and got on with preparing my daughter's breakfast.

 **Jasper**

I smiled at her words, an angel? I was hardly that but it was nice to be seen as a force for good just for a change especially by an innocent like Sophie. I'd heard that little children see the good that adults miss and wondered if just perhaps it might be true in my case, or was that just my desperation talking?

I watched enviously as mother and daughter sat together talking and giggling over breakfast and making plans for a winter's day. Building snowmen, putting up a tree and decorating the house, even baking cookies were all things that I had taken for granted as a human, or at least the equivalent that was around when I was a boy. My mama had sent us boys out to find some holly and ivy to decorate the cabin along with candles and she baked wonderfully spiced raisin biscuits and pa would bring in a ham he'd cured for her to cook us on Christmas day. It all seemed so very long ago as if someone else had experienced all those things not me.

I wanted to go over and knock on the door, ask if I could join in, thread popcorn onto strings, put up paper chains and decorate a tree, even smell the baking but I knew I didn't belong, not there, not anywhere. I was a freak, an abomination who belonged nowhere and had no one.

I heard the door open and watched entranced as the woman and Sophie, I wish I knew the woman's name, collected snow to make into the snowman's body and then a smaller ball for his head. Sophie ran inside and came back out with a carrot for his nose and some blackened wood for his eyes. The woman unwrapped her scarf and wrapped it around his neck then disappeared only to reappear a few moments later with a camera and an old woolen hat which she held Sophie up to put on the snowman's head then took a picture of Sophie and Frosty. It was the kind of photograph that Sophie would look at in years to come and smile, remembering happy times. I wish I had such tokens but cameras were the preserve of the better off when I was a boy and all I had were memories, memories that had been obscured by time and the things that had been done to me.

When they went back inside I chanced to get a little closer so I could see through the window into the living room where the woman and Sophie were opening boxes containing decorations and Sophie directed where each should go on the tree or in the room. I heard the woman tell little stories about some of the items, a Christmas Santa bear that her daddy had given her when she was little like Sophie, a beautiful glass bauble her grandmother had given her when she was six, all the things that made up memories of childhood, reminders of people long gone, a shared past. I felt my fists clenching and my throat become tense, not through anger but grief at all I had lost, all the love and the connection with an ancestry that stretched back through the centuries.

Things went quiet after this while they had lunch and then while mommy cut some logs, she could swing an ax pretty darn well, Sophie watched cartoons on TV and played with her crayons and paper drawing something and humming to herself happily as she did so. I wondered where the man of the family was, he hadn't been mentioned by either of them and there was still no sign of any male around, Surely if the husband/father had been coming home she wouldn't be chopping wood, I was old-fashioned enough to see that as man's work and I had to stop myself from offering to help. Unfortunately, I had no way of explaining why I was still here or where I'd come from so I was forced to sit and watch.

After that, they played a board game with much squealing of laughter from Sophie and giggling from her mom before they made cookies and I swear I could smell the same spicy aroma I remembered from my own childhood as the oven door opened and the woman lifted them carefully out. She had done all this without complaint still limping from the damaged ankle she had sustained the night before as if she were determined her daughter would have a wonderful Christmastime but eventually pain got the better of her and she excused herself to put her foot up for a while.

Sophie seemed happy enough to play on her own but after a while, as I heard the woman's breathing even out and realized she had fallen asleep by the fire the little girl got bored and then a few minute later I heard the door open and Sophie appeared in her red coat and boots. She ran to the snowman and stood to chat to him, telling him things I was interested to hear.

"Mr. Frosty, you have to be my friend while mommy's asleep. She hurt her foot yesterday and an angel helped us home when the car wouldn't work. I sent Santa a letter, we watched it go up the chimney as smoke but I don't think he'll be bringing me what I want. Daddy won't be home for Christmas, he left us and he never came back. Mommy said he was unhappy but so were mommy and me. I think he was cross with us because he shouted a lot and threw things, he broke mommy's favorite vase and he tore teddy's arm off so mommy had to mend him. Shall I whisper a secret?"

She looked at the snowman gravely for a minute then stood on tiptoes to whisper more or less where his ear would have been.

"I just want mummy to be happy, I want a new daddy to play with me and tell me bedtime stories like my friend's daddies do and to help mommy because she gets really tired sometimes and I've heard her crying when she thinks I'm asleep. Will you tell Santa for me? Maybe he'll send us that angel again."

This was all wrong, no child of Sophie's age should be forced to experience such behavior from a parent or worry so much about her mommy. She was such a little child and from the sound of it he'd taken out his anger or frustration on her! I disliked the guy already and I knew nothing about him. All I did know was that if I were a father with a little daughter like her I could never walk away. I hadn't ever thought about being a parent when I was human, I was too young and caught up in news of the war and since I became a vampire too many dark things were occupying that space. Now, seeing the woman with Sophie I grieved for the fact that I would never be a father, I wanted someone who would love me unconditionally, someone I could hold close and love, someone who would want to be close to a creature like me, loathsome with blood staining me through to the very core.

I closed my eyes as the pain threatened once more and knew that I had to get away, find somewhere isolated where I could allow it to take over without fear of being discovered so with a whispered goodbye to Sophie I made my way carefully back into the park the pressure increasing with every step and I knew this was going to be a bad attack, a really bad one.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 **Jasper**

A large depression in the snow led me to an unoccupied bears den, one that had been abandoned for a long time as the scent was almost unnoticeable. Burrowing inside I pulled and scraped the undergrowth and snow back into place glad that snow was still falling because it would hide any tracks I had missed obscuring and damp down my scent making it hard to track me then curled up in a ball and closed my eyes.

The pain crashed through my head like acid trying to burn its way through my skull and melt my eyeballs. Putting my fist in my mouth I managed to suppress the screams of agony allowing only the occasional low grunt to escape my lips. My brain felt like it was on fire and it spread rapidly to my extremities until it was like I was trapped in a furnace and reminded me of the little I remembered of my transformation.

I had hoped never to feel such agony again but the experiments performed on me as I turned and then again later had caused these periods of agonizing torture to hit me from time to time. When I had been with Maria it hadn't mattered I had taken out my frustration and agony on humans or newborns, I wasn't particular but now, now the thought of hurting another being was repugnant to me so I was forced to hide away like a coward and suffer alone in silence because I knew if I gave myself over to the desires that drove me when the pain came I would become once again the monster I despised. I tried to comfort myself with the thought that if I could suffer through this I could go back to the house and see the woman and Sophie again, in their presence I felt a different person and I longed to recapture that feeling.

I had no idea how long I'd been trapped in my own personal hell but it was dusk when I dug myself out careful to check for any signs of life before crawling out of my hideaway. The snow around my pit was untouched like a soft white blanket on the ground which reassured me although I was under no illusions, the Volturi was still out there looking for me, I'd been lucky so far. I thought they would figure I'd head for familiar ground so I got as far from Mexico and Texas as I could but they would soon realize their mistake and spread their net wider, I just had to stay one step ahead of their trackers.

Until now that's precisely what I had been doing, moving but since I came across the woman and her little girl Sophie things had changed. I had changed, I was less tense, less angry and I wanted to stay here close to them. I wanted to experience at least one Christmas through them, the excitement, the joy and the love, all things denied to me for so very long. Even if it meant the Volturi closing in on me it would be worth it to feel human again for just a few days.

Looking down I realized I needed some new clothes, I couldn't go around like this, my clothes were damp, crumpled, and grimy and I would stand which was dangerous. Taking out my wallet I checked the contents and decided I had enough for a change of clothes and possibly for a motel room for one night, long enough to shower and make myself presentable once more before I made my way back to the house and my family, yes, I would think of them as my family, pretend for just a few days that I was a normal human with a beautiful wife and an adorable little daughter, it would be my Christmas fantasy.

I made my way to the outskirts of a town only to melt back into the forest as I sensed danger. I could see a new shiny truck parked outside what I had decided was the most isolated of the motels. It looked glaringly out of place and I wondered if it might be a sign of pursuit but if so how had they tracked me so quickly?

I hunkered down and waited to watch the truck until I saw the driver approach and then I knew I had been right to stay hidden. He was huge and obviously a vampire with his pale skin and abnormal muscles but something told me this was not a member of the Volturi so was I mistaken? Could it be a coincidence that he had turned up here at the same time I did?

I couldn't afford to make a mistake, not now when I had something I wanted to do so cursing I quickly made new plans, there was a Goodwill store in town, I'd seen it from my vantage point above the town the day before as I scoped it out. I would wait until it was quiet then break in and hopefully find some things that would fit me and not be immediately missed. As for getting a shower, well I might have to break the ice on one of the lakes and wash there, it wasn't ideal but it would have to do I wouldn't be beaten by the presence of this nomad, if necessary I would take him out first.

Things went smoothly enough, it wasn't difficult to break in without leaving a trace and there were sacks full of clothes that had been recently laundered so I rummaged around and found some jeans, a sweater, and a thick jacket that fitted me well enough along with a couple of blankets and a towel which along with a spare bottle of hand soap from the store restroom would allow me to clean up. I thought about washing and changing in the shop but decided it was too risky especially as I didn't want anyone to know I had been there so instead I wrapped my things up in plastic bags I found and left as carefully as I had arrived disappearing back into the forest under cover of the fresh snowstorm that had just started.

It didn't take long to find somewhere sheltered enough close to a lake so I could leave the clothes in the dry and then breaking the ice I jumped into the water glad for once that I didn't feel the cold as the water must have been freezing. Soap doesn't lather well in the cold but I did as well as I could before hauling myself out and drying off with the towel and blankets and then pulled on my stolen clothes making sure to empty my pockets before sinking my old clothes in one of the plastic bags weighted with rocks I had dug from the snow in the trees. The bag floated on the surface for a few seconds before sinking beneath and within minutes the ice was beginning to form on the surface once more. The hole I had made would be gone by morning and no one would be out here in the dark in this weather, no one sane that is, I just had to hope there weren't any madmen running around out here, none other than me that was!

 **Carlisle**

I had hoped that by the time Emmett and I met up once more at the motel we had passed earlier he might have some news for me but as I joined him in the truck he merely shook his head.

"Nothing Carlisle, I even spoke to the manager just in case he'd rented a room but we're the first people here all week. I thought we might as well get a couple of rooms here, it gives us a base if you still think he's here that is."

"I do Emmett although it's not going to be easy to find him, he's being very careful and I fear if he finds out we're hunting for him he might decide to act first and try to kill us. He's sure to think we are Volturi."

"Rose called a while back, Esme's found a house on the outskirts of Boston and put an offer in, Rose thinks it's the only thing keeping her from worrying about us. I told her we were fine. Apparently, Edward thinks we're crazy, Esme asked him to join us in finding your runaway but he refused, I get the feeling that things are a little tense at home right now."

"He's probably sulking because I didn't tell him in person, Edward can be strange like that but I'm glad he's staying with the girls, I just hope he's being helpful. I had considered calling him myself but I think I'll leave it awhile under the circumstances."

Emmett sighed then opened his door and as he did so I caught a faint but familiar scent blowing in the wind. Grabbing Emmett's arm I told him to shut the door again.

"He's here or at least he has been, I caught his scent very faintly."

"Do you think he saw us and guessed we were looking for him?"

"I don't know but we have to assume so which begs the question what will he do now?"

"If he's got any sense he'll leave right away, probably hop across the border, it'd be easy enough from here, just cross the lakes and marshland, it's pretty much frozen anyhow."

"So why is he still here? I got the feeling he was here days ago and now proof that he's still here which means there is something in the area that attracted him or something that holds him here. He knows the Volturi are hunting him so why not keep running?"

"You said he was a Texas boy so it can't be family."

I shook my head ruefully,

"I doubt he even remembers his family, certainly not clearly but you're right, it's unlikely to be something from his past, so what? Something he has found here?"

"Like what? Good hiding places maybe?"

"I don't know Emmett but we need to keep looking in this general area and be very careful we don't end up as the hunted. For now, I could do with a shower and a change of clothes, this weather has soaked me through, I look like a man that's being hunted myself and I must call Esme."

Esme was relieved to hear from me even though Rose had already spoken to Emmett,

"How is it going? Emmett said he hadn't had any luck. How long do you intend looking before you give up and come home, Carlisle? I'm scared for you."

"I think we're close Esme, I think he's here, I just have to work out why. I promise I'll be home as soon as I can. Now, tell me about the new house."

After a few minutes, she forgot about my manhunt as she went into great detail about the old house she had snapped up for "a song" although I doubted most people would consider such a sum as a song. It sounded good though with plenty of room for us all and a large parcel of land included which was unusual so close to a major city. She had great plans for renovating it, intending to take it back to its original state.

"I don't know who owned it last, it's been empty for a long time because it needed so much money spending on it but they more or less ruined the look trying to add on a modern extension that looks like a huge glass boil!"

I told her I looked forward to seeing it and she promised to send some photographs she and Rose had taken to my phone. I told her I needed to go after that, my coat and boots had left a puddle of dirty water on the floor which was now soaking into the rather obscene orange and brown patterned carpet.

When I came out of the shower I found Emmett studying a large scale map of the area which he had spread out on the bed, He looked up and grinned,

"I bought this earlier, thought it might be helpful if we could see the area and maybe get some idea where he might be holed up if he hasn't already made a run for it. There's a lot of wilderness out there Carlisle, the Voyageurs national park is a mix of lakes islands and forests, he couldn't have picked a better place to hide out."

I joined him looking at the tangle of waterways and forests that made up the national park, he was right it wouldn't be easy to find or make contact with Jasper if he was in the national park but something told me he hadn't stopped here purely for the ease at which he could run or hide I just wished I knew what it was that had drawn him here or kept him here.

"I guess if he's in the national park it's gonna be next to impossible to track him down so what do we do?"

"We check the settlements closest to the park, I get the feeling he's close to but not in the park. If I did catch his scent here at the motel then that points to him looking for somewhere to stay which means he has something to do or someone to see."

"But he's been in Mexico for the past hundred years, who the heck is he gonna know in northern Minnesota?"

I shook my head frustrated because I should be able to work this out, I had to unravel the puzzle if I were going to find Jasper before the Volturi and maybe save his life, I owed him that much and plenty more besides.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 **Bella**

I had thought with the car out of action we wouldn't be able to go to the Christmas carol service at the church in town although Sophie had been looking forward to it all week but now…..well, whoever my good Samaritan had been it meant that we were mobile once more so despite the snow and the fact it would mean a late night for Sophie we went. She'd had a nap this afternoon so she would be OK besides she thought it was magical to be going out at night and she was so excited to see Santa and the candles in the church. Like me Sophie loved the soft flickering light of candles and sometimes as a treat I would turn off the lights and we would sit by candle and fire light and read stories or see what we imagined we could see in the fire light, sometimes we saw snakes or dragons and sometimes clouds and castles which usually led to a story which we would made up together. Steve had laughed when I did that and called me fanciful, I guess I was, I am, but I never wanted to change and I was pleased that Sophie took after me in that regard.

There weren't many vacant spaces in the church parking lot, the Christmas carol service was always very popular, but we found one and then ran into the shelter of the church where Sophie stopped looking around her in wonder. The whole church was lit by candles sitting on every surface, thick cream coloured candles whose flames flickered in the draughts sending shadows leaping around the walls and across the ceiling while the lights on the huge Christmas tree sent shards of coloured light to chase the shadows.

We found a place next to an old couple, the Harrises, I knew from the library and while Sophie continued to look around and wave to anyone she recognized in the dim light I chatted with them. They knew the score and always asked after Sophie when they met me, they had known Steve since he was a boy and were scandalized that he had walked out on his wife and daughter without a proper explanation.

The service began a few minutes later and as we sang Silent Night I saw Sophie looking around

"Who are you looking for sweetie?"

It was Mrs. Harris who had noticed too and smiled at Sophie, my daughter turned back to look at her,

"The angel."

"What angel?"

"The angel who helped us last night. He carried me home when the car broke…...oh…"

She had remembered what I told her about it being a secret but Mrs Harris just chuckled,

"I'd forgotten what vivid imaginations young children have."

I nodded pleased she had passed it off as Sophie's imagination, for some reason I felt it was important to keep our "angel" to ourselves.

"Angels don't often come down to earth my dear, I don't think you'll see one again, you we're very lucky to see one."

Sophie beamed to think that Mrs Harris believed her, and then nodded.

"Yes, I was."

Just as the service was ending Sophie tugged at my sleeve and pulled my head down to whisper in my ear,

"Mommy, mommy, he's here."

Luckily Mrs Harris didn't heard her loud stage whisper, she was too busy talking to her husband but I looked around and sure enough there he was standing against the back wall and he appeared to be watching us.

Sophie smiled and waved to him causing a few smiles from others sitting behind us who thought she was waving at them then Santa arrived and Sophie joined the crowd of children queueing to see him. As there were a lot of children I knew I had a few minutes and decided to speak to her "angel". I had no idea what to say to him except thank you but he stood there all alone looking a little uneasy and very pale with dark bruises under his eyes and I felt sorry and concerned for him.

He nodded in recognition as I approached,

"Hello again, Sophie was sure she would see you here, and it seems she was right. I want to thank you for yesterday and the car, it was you I take it who got it going and brought it back?."

He nodded then smiled and I saw why Sophie thought he was an angel, me was far too beautiful to be human.

"You're welcome."

"You must let me pay you, how much did it cost to get fixed? And to get it towed."

"It was my pleasure and I really don't want your money."

Deciding it would be rude to push him too hard and aware that to do so might encourage him to leave I changed the subject.

"Are you staying locally?"

He shrugged,

"Actually I'm not sure yet...I guess that sounds weird to you...I'm sorry I've had a bad day."

He looked worn out, utterly weary, and it was suddenly very important to me that he didn't just disappear into the night again so thinking quickly I invited him to join us for supper,

"We're only going to the diner in the square but you're more than welcome to join us, unless you have other plans."

He stared at me with those strange eyes as if trying to see if I had some ulterior motive for my invitation, as if the idea of being invited somewhere was strange to him, but then he nodded,

"I'd like that very much, thank you."

"Sophie will be so excited, she loves company, me too."

I blushed after saying that, for God's sake Bella, get your act together!

Realizing we hadn't even been formally introduced I held out my hand,

"I'm Bella, Bella Haynes."

He looked down at my hand as if not sure what to do then grasped it in his and I gasped, it was as if his body was full of static electricity which shot up my arm.

"Hello Bella, it's good to meet you, I'm Jasper…. Jasper Whitlock."

He spoke his last name as if unused to it but then he seemed to find any conversation a little difficult and putting that together with his looks I remembered my visitor of the night before, Doctor Cullen, and wondered if this was the "friend" he had been looking for.

At that moment Sophie ran up her cheeks red with excitement and holding a small doll dressed in the ugliest brown and orange outfit I had ever seen.

"Look what Santa gave me, isn't she pretty."

I nodded smiling at her excitement, at her age Christmas was still a magical time.

She turned to Jasper and beamed grasping his leg,

"Hello again, I told mommy you'd be here, I knew you would."

Before I could tell her to let go Jasper bent down to look at the doll,

"She sure is pretty but that dress…."

Sophie giggled,

"It's awful isn't it? Maybe mommy can make her one when we get home. Are you coming home with us?"

"Sophie! Mr Whitlock s coming to the diner with us for supper."

"Jasper please, Mr Whitlock sounds weird."

"OK, Jasper is coming with us for supper."

"She smiled even more widely in genuine delight, Sophie rarely took to strangers, she was normally a shy child but there was something about this man that had captivated her from the very start.

"Good, can we go now?"

She tugged at my sleeve and with a sigh of amused resignation I buttoned up her jacket, made sure she had her gloves on, and then we braved the elements once more.

 **Jasper**

I hadn't been sure what had driven me to enter the church but then as I saw Sophie and her mother I understood. Even in my subconscious was the urge to experience one real Christmas before the Volturi caught up with me or my body finally gave up to the stresses tearing at it constantly. Sophie seemed pleased to see me but it was her mother who caught my attention, she looked even more beautiful by candlelight. I wasn't sure what to do, should I approach and speak to them or should I do what I had intended when I reached the Canadian border and keep going. I had heard there was plenty of wide open spaces to lose yourself in and that was what I had intended, losing myself in the wilderness and hunting for my food in the animal population but meeting Sophie and her mother had changed all that. She was the first person to have treated me like a person in years and I liked it, I liked her, she seemed kind and thoughtful all things I had been without for far too long. If only I could hold it together for a few hours and enjoy the time they we're allowing me to spend with them, I should be OK, the episodes rarely came close together but I would be careful, I did not want to hurt either of them.

Sophie took my hand once outside and chatted all the way to the diner telling me what she had asked Santa for,

"I wanted a dolls house, daddy said he would make me one but then he left us so I know I won't get one this year. Mommy said we have to be careful what we spend so I asked Santa for a game, some books, and paints. What do you want for Christmas Jasper? Do you have any children? Where will you spend Christmas?"

Bella tried to hush her but I didn't mind, she was a child and curious so I tried to answer her as truthfully as I could.

"No I don't have any children Sophie and there's nothing I want for Christmas except peace and quiet and somewhere safe to stay."

I suddenly realized I'd said more than I should and Bella glanced at me curiously,

"Don't you have anywhere to go Jasper? No family or friends?"

"No, my family are all gone and I don't have any friends."

"That's sad Jasper, I'd hate to be all alone."

I smiled down at Sophie touched by her feelings for me,

"You're lucky to have a mom who loves you Sophie."

In the diner we sat in the window, not a place I would have chosen as it made me feel vulnerable but it was Sophie's choice, she wanted to watch the snow falling. When the server came over she chose a burger and chocolate milkshake while Bella ordered a slice of pie and coffee then it was my turn. I wasn't sure what to order but as I looked at the menu Sophie spoke,

"You should have something warm Jasper, you look cold, why don't you have some soup and the rolls are really nice."

I nodded,

"Then that's what I'll have Sophie, thank you."

She nodded then went back to her doll trying to brush it's hair with her fingers and humming to herself.

"I'm sorry Jasper, Sophie seems to have taken to you, she cares about people, I think she has the maternal instinct."

"It's fine Bella, really. So, when did your husband leave?"

"About ten months ago, he decided he didn't want the responsibility of a family, I think he regretted getting married at all and then when Sophie came along he got worse, I guess I knew he'd go eventually I just hoped he would stay until Sophie was a little older."

"How old is she?"

Sophie looked up at this,

"I'll be five next birthday, how old are you Jasper?"

Bella looked shocked but I waved away her attempt to apologize for her daughter,

"Can I tell you a secret Sophie?"

She nodded looking very serious now,

"I can't remember how old I am so I guess that makes me very old."

She giggled,

"How come you don't remember how old you are? Shall I tell you?"

"Please do."

She studied me seriously for a moment then spoke very solemnly,

"I think you are the same age as mommy and she's twenty four."

Bella groaned,

"You can't have any secrets with Sophie around."

"I like it, she just tells it like it is and that's good."

Our meals arrived then and Sophie tucked in dropping ketchup down her chin and smearing it with the back of her hand rather than wiping it with her napkin. Bella continued talking as we ate, which took my mind off the taste of the food although it wasn't as disgusting as I remembered, telling me that she worked part time at the school in town as a secretary.

"It's not quite what I dreamed of but it fits in with Sophie, she goes to the school three mornings a week and has a babysitter the other two."

"I like Jenny but I want to go to school all the time, it's more fun with other children. I want a sister and a brother, do you have brothers or sisters Jasper?"

"I did, two sisters and two brothers but they are all gone now."

Her eyes opened wide,

"All gone? Oh…"

"Sophie, enough questions, eat up. I'm so sorry Jasper."

"It's OK, it was a long time ago."

"Oh, right, was it an accident?"

I wanted to say I have no idea, I was busy killing people when they died but instead I nodded,

"Yes, a fire. I was out at the time."

"Where will you spend Christmas Jasper?"

"I'm not sure Sophie, I should move on really."

"Mommy, couldn't Jasper spend Christmas with us? We've got plenty of room and lots of food."

Bella looked embarrassed now and I hurried to reassure her that I was fine, that I would be leaving town soon although I longed to accept Sophie's offer.

"I know mommy, why doesn't Jasper come with us tomorrow to the parade?"

Bella turned to me with a smile,

"We're going to the 'Twas the night before Christmas Parade in International falls tomorrow evening and if you like you could go with us. I mean if..."

My heart leaped at the chance to spend more time with Bella and Sophie,

"I'd love to if you're sure it's OK, I don't want to put any pressure on you Bella."

"Then it's decided, I'll pick you up in town about 4? We usually have dinner out so we get there early."

I nodded knowing all the time that I was being reckless but unable to refuse.

 **I have taken poetic licence with the parade in International Falls having it occur just before Christmas as it really takes place at the end of November, please forgive me. Jules xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

 **Bella**

There was something very strange about Jasper that would usually have put me on my guard, his replies to Sophie's questions were bizarre to say the least but so obviously truthful that I couldn't suspect him of manipulating us. He looked ill but more than that, he looked emotionally battered and very sad. If he really had no family and friends then why was he here? This wasn't the kind of place people came to for a holiday especially this time of year unless they were into winter sports and then they usually spent their time in the park not hanging around a small church on a bitterly cold evening in late December. He looked like he needed some sun, a relaxing vacation on a beach somewhere, yet here he was and seemed content to eat supper with us in the little diner.

The doctor came to mind again, had he been lying about looking for a friend? Was he here looking for Jasper in a professional capacity? Jasper certainly looked as if he could benefit from some medical attention, I noticed his hand shake slightly as he picked up his soup spoon, his hands were strong looking but they appeared to glow slightly as if the lights were being reflected by his skin.

I tried to study him without being too obvious, the dark smudges under his eyes aged him although when he smiled at Sophie he seemed much younger and I wondered just how old he really was, could it be true that he didn't know? It seemed unlikely but again I didn't think he had lied, besides what reason would he have to do so?

If I'd been single and hadn't got a little girl I would certainly have given him more than a casual glance, despite his haggard look he was still incredibly handsome. I had the urge to follow up Sophie's invitation with one of my own and ask him if he would like to stay with us for Christmas if he was alone but caution got the better of me and I kept silent. Would this be the last time we ever saw him? He could walk out of the diner and disappear into the darkness never to return and I hated the thought of that.

It was only with reluctance that I eventually told Sophie that we had to get home and helped her on with her coat while trying to refuse Jasper's attempt to pay the bill.

"Please Bella, I'd like to show my appreciation for the invitation to supper, I enjoyed myself very much."

Outside I thought he would be leaving us but he insisted on walking us to my car before saying goodbye.

"Until tomorrow little one."

Sophie beamed and waved maniacally to him until we were out of sight then sat back humming to herself and I could just make out the tune, 'Away in a manger'.

Once home I got Sophie washed and into bed, she was tired and excited, not usually a good combination for her but tonight she was happy and I could only put it down to seeing her "angel" again.

"He will be there tomorrow mommy won't he?"

"Well, he said he would so I guess so but if not then we have to accept he had something else to do. You can't expect him to just drop everything to go to the parade with us."

"But he hasn't any friends mommy and nowhere to go. What do you think he'll do for Christmas?"

I tousled her hair and tucked her in,

"I don't know sweetie but I'm sure he has plans, after all, he didn't come here to visit anyone so he must have been headed somewhere."

She yawned loudly and closed her eyes clutching the new doll tightly in one hand and teddy in the other.

"Night mommy."

I envied how quickly she fell asleep, sometimes it was dawn before my eyes closed and then Sophie was ready to get up. On those days I felt how Jasper looked right now, weary and dispirited. Like Sophie, I didn't like the idea of Jasper spending Christmas alone but I didn't feel it was my place to interfere.

 **Carlisle**

Something drew me back to the small town of Ray and this time I called Emmett to go with me, I was that sure Jasper was close by. We scoured the small town and spoke to as many people as we could but no one seemed to recognize the description I gave them. By late afternoon I was becoming a little disheartened and while Emmett continued speaking to people I called Esme just to hear her voice.

"Thank goodness Carlisle, I was about to call you."

She sounded worried and that concerned me in turn.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Aro rang a little while ago, he wanted to speak to you but I told him you'd turned off your cell phone and were off hunting with Emmett and Edward."

"And didn't he believe you?"

"It's not that, he seemed happy enough with the explanation but he asked me to pass on a message, he said they have narrowed the search to Minnesota and that Jasper doesn't seem to be looking for you. I'm scared Carlisle if you do find him what then? Just because he's not looking for you doesn't mean that he won't attack you given a chance and much as I love you we both know you're not a fighter. I won't lose you, Carlisle, not even to your conscience. Please let the Volturi take over, they'll find him and it will be over, they'll just be finishing the job they said they had done years ago."

I could hear the desperation in her voice but even so,

"I'm sorry Esme but I can't just turn my back on him, I know something has changed, he's changed and if I don't find him first then I am never going to know for sure. I promise you I will do all in my power to stay safe but I won't forsake him."

There was a long silence and I knew I'd upset her with my refusal but I wouldn't lie and I couldn't leave, not now I was so close.

"Well, if that's your final word I guess I'll just have to wait and hope for the best. Be careful Carlisle, please."

"I will now tell me what you've been up to in Boston."

"Not much, luckily the house was vacant so the sale has gone through quickly and I'll get the keys in a few days. Rose and I have been shopping for the décor, picking colors and getting the general idea of what we want."

"And Edward?"

"Edward got bored and decided to take a trip to Paris, there's a piano recital by someone he wants to hear and I think he's still sulking at being left out of your search party. You know how much he values his gift,

"If they'd taken me with them I would have found out where he was in no time but no….Carlisle decides to take Emmett instead."

"I think he would have said more but he caught sight of Rosalie's expression and decided against it."

When I finally rang off ten minutes later I felt happier, just the sound of Esme's voice was enough to raise my spirits even though I knew I was fast running out of time if I wanted to find Jasper first. When Emmett returned I told him of the Volturi's imminent arrival,

"Then I guess we should keep looking, why not try the diner? It seems the center of town life, I've seen a lot of people coming and going and there's been a carol concert in the church so it should be pretty full by now."

Agreeing it might help we set off to the town square through the snow that still fell giving everything that seasonal feel that I usually only got from the scenes on Christmas cards. I remembered winters in London when I was growing up and the Frost fairs held when the Thames froze over and stalls were erected on the river itself, that had been many centuries ago but I still measured the winters by those memories. To have snow at Christmas was something I loved although I knew most humans found it an inconvenience rather than something atmospheric and almost magical.

There were a group of people talking just inside the church as they cleared up so while Emmett went on to the diner I went to speak to them. They listened as I explained I was looking for a friend I believed to be staying in the town or nearby and gave a description of Jasper and one of the men nodded,

"That sounds like the young man who went off with Bella Haines and her daughter earlier."

"Did you see where they went?"

"No, but I think I heard Sophie say she was going to the diner as a treat so maybe he went with them. It was a while ago though, they might be gone by now."

"Thank you, I'll try the diner then."

As I came out of the church I saw Emmett gesticulating to me, he'd found something, probably Jasper's scent if the people I'd spoke to had been right. I was so close my hopes soared.

Joining him I could smell it, very faintly on the wind, it was Jasper, I was sure of it and we went to the diner our spirits high at last but inside although it was quite busy I could see there was no group like the man had described. even though Jasper's scent was much stronger in here. Asking Emmett to check the parking lot I caught one of the servers as she made her way back to the kitchen with some plates and asked her if Bella Haines had been in with a young man.

"Sure, they sat in the window. Sophie seemed quite taken with him, why?"

"He's a friend I've been trying to catch up with, you wouldn't happen to know where they were going?"

She shrugged,

"I think they left together, just a minute."

She called another woman over and asked her,

"He saw them to the car then left on foot, a real gentleman."

"What direction did he take?"

She pointed it out and after thanking them I went outside hoping to find his trail but Emmett who was coming from the same direction shook his head.

"We lost him, Carlisle. His tracks went a few hundred yards then stopped, I guess they were obliterated by tire tracks but I couldn't find them again, he just vanished."

Cursing with frustration I stood thinking, maybe he had seen or heard something to spook him and that's why he suddenly began to hide his tracks, what I didn't understand was why he had been in the diner at all, especially with a woman and child. Jasper wasn't likely to know anyone here, how could he? So why was he in company? It was, however, a good sign if he felt confident enough to appear among a crowd of humans and interact closely with them. He'd been in the church and then left with this Bella, why? And was he still with her? I knew they had left separately from the parking lot but had they met up after that? I needed to find this Bella, she might know something, she might even know where he was now.

I sent Emmett to find out where Bella Haines lived while I sat in the truck thinking, trying to puzzle out what was going on. My cell phone rang breaking into my reverie and I answered casually expecting it to be Esme so was startled to hear Aro's voice.

"Carlisle, you are a very difficult person to pin down at the moment. How is the hunting? I spoke to your beautiful wife before and she told me you were out but she sounded tense."

"It's going well, was there something you needed Aro? If you had asked I would have called you back."

"No, so long as she passed on my message."

"Yes, I hear you think Jasper is in Minnesota, why? Do you have any solid leads?"

"Not exactly, Demetri is tracking him but it seems something strange is occurring, Demetri is having terrible problems, the trail seems to be very ephemeral. I wondered if you had any theories as to why this might be so."

"No, nothing I did would make him difficult to track, perhaps it's just that he's moving so fast or erratically, don't forget that I am responsible for his amazing speed."

"Yes, I had thought about that but Demetri said that shouldn't make any difference."

"Then I'm afraid I can't help you."

"No?….Of course, the real question is would you help us if you could?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Come now Carlisle, don't expect me to believe you are happy to stand aside as we hunt down your creation and destroy it. Aren't you at all curious about what has happened to him over the century since you last saw him?"

If I said no he wouldn't believe me, Aro knew me too well for that to fly.

"Of course I've wondered, I've done nothing else since hearing he was still alive, it's not a part of my life that I'm proud of but as you said he might come looking for me if he remembered that part of his transformation. Esme told me that I needn't worry any longer so I assume you are close to capturing him despite Demetri's difficulties?"

"I'm sure we will have him soon, where exactly are you Carlisle? I do hope you aren't looking for him too. That would lead to awkward questions such as how you could pinpoint him when we could not."

"I'm afraid my talents are less impressive than Demetri's but you will inform me when you find him I hope, although I guess it would be too much to ask for that you keep him alive?"

"So you are curious after all, would you like to continue your experiments on him, Carlisle?"

"No, those days are behind me and I prefer to forget them if I can."

He sighed,

"Poor Carlisle, all that guilt, such a heavy burden you carry. I think you will agree that he is far too dangerous to allow to run free, it would be kinder to put him out of his misery."

I didn't answer, I was so close to snatching him from Aro's clutches I could taste it.

"Well, I'll be sure to keep you informed Carlisle, good hunting."

I think he suspected my movements but he wasn't sure enough to accuse me of interfering with this hunt but I was even more determined to beat him to Jasper now and when Emmett returned with the woman's address I was keen to get out there as quickly as possible. Emmett was less concerned to hear the Volturi were close on our heels than I expected.

"What will they do to us, Carlisle? If we find him first and spirit him away they'll never be able to prove it and if we fail then at least we tried. Come on, let's hit the road, it seems this woman has a little girl of 4 or 5, do you think they're in danger?"

I sighed heavily,

"If you had asked me that question a few weeks ago I would have said most definitely but now? I have to admit I have no idea."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

 **Carlisle**

It wasn't until we were on the road out of town that I became aware we were on the same stretch of road where I had found the abandoned car, was it just a coincidence or was there a connection between the woman Bella and the car? Was that how Jasper had met her? There had been a car seat in the back and a teddy so a child, possibly the child called Sophie, had been in the car when it was left. I began mulling things over in my mind trying to find a thread that would connect Jasper to Bella and Sophie Haynes.

I was so busy trying to make sense of everything that I hadn't realized Emmett had stopped until he nudged me,

"Carlisle? I said do you want to drive up to the house or go in on foot?"

I looked out of the windscreen and froze, it was the same house I had stopped at before and spoke to the young woman there. I had given her a description of Jasper and she had told me she had never seen him which meant, if she was the owner of the abandoned car, that she had lied but why would she do that? What would make her deny having seen Jasper if he had helped her when their car broke down? The obvious reason that sprang to mind was she had been forced to, maybe he had threatened the child. But that couldn't be right because the three of them had been friendly enough to have supper together in the diner earlier tonight. She had been suspicious of me naturally enough, it's not often you have a stranger knocking on your door late in the evening but surely not enough to lie?

So, could there be a connection between Jasper and this woman Bella? It hardly seemed likely but if so were she and the child safe? I had no idea how stable Jasper was or when he had hunted last but I wouldn't want him too close to anyone I cared about.

Explaining my thoughts to Emmett we decided it would be more sensible to go in on foot,

"Be very careful Emmett, he might still be there and if he is his first reaction will be to defend himself. If he comes at you get away as fast as you can, I'll try to distract him."

"I'm not leaving you to deal with him, not after what you've told me about him."

"Emmett, he's my problem, my responsibility, and he'll instantly see you as a threat but he might not see me in the same light. Now, let's go, quietly and carefully. Maybe we can find out what's going on without him knowing. Who knows he might not even be there if as the woman in the diner said he left separately."

We moved carefully towards the small house and I noticed tire tracks although the car was nowhere to be seen which was a pity, I would have liked to check if it was the same car I'd seen before. All seemed innocent and normal enough and I prayed it would continue that way but I feared what we might find in the house.

 **Bella**

I decided to make myself some hot milk hoping it might help me sleep and sipped it as I stared out of the kitchen window at the snow falling against the moonlit scene. I hadn't bothered to put the light on, it would only wake me up even more and saw headlights stopped along the road quite a way from the house although there were no other houses close by and decided that maybe someone was lost or making a call but for some reason it made me feel slightly uneasy.

I pulled on my jacket and opened the back door stepping outside and gasping at the frigid air that hit me. I stood gazing down the road at the direction where I had seen the lights a moment ago although they were no longer there which was strange as I couldn't hear a car engine so it hadn't passed the house or turned around. Sound traveled a long way in this weather especially out here in the country where it was so quiet.

As I continued watching I saw something dark against the snow moving across the open meadow between my place and a copse of trees, it was too big to be a deer or dog and moved more like a man but why would anyone be wandering about in the night in a snowstorm in the middle of nowhere? If it had been a driver whose car had broken down which was a possibility of course then he or she would have stuck to the road not struggled through the thick snow that carpeted the meadow.

Something I couldn't explain told me this was connected to Jasper, could it be that creepy doctor coming back to see if Jasper was here? Maybe he was still hanging around although I hadn't seen him and he'd been told Jasper was with me earlier by someone in town. I had no reason to believe that the doctor was anything other than he had told me, a friend of Jasper's looking for him but if that were the case why hadn't Jasper mentioned him? And why hadn't the two met up by now? Jasper had said he didn't have any friends so at least one of the doctor's statements was a lie unless Jasper had been deceitful but I didn't think he had and that made me even more suspicious of this Doctor. There was also the fact he was making his way here in a manner that led me to believe he didn't want me to know, he was spying on me. So, should I call the local police? I hesitated only because I didn't want to get Jasper in trouble and he'd asked me to keep his presence here in town a secret. The doctor might mention him to the police to explain his presence here.

I stepped quickly back inside and locked the door then went through to check on Sophie who was fast asleep and snoring softly. In the lounge, I turned out the lamps leaving only the light of the log fire to illuminate the room. There was no way I was letting the creepy doctor in if he knocked on the door and if he tried to peer through any chink in the drapes he wouldn't be able to make out much inside. The back of the couch faced the window and blocked out his view of anything in the room.

Then I took a moment to compose myself, I didn't want my nocturnal spy to know I was already aware of him if he decided to knock on the door, let him think he'd caught me unawares. I just hoped Sophie wouldn't wake up because she might just give away that we knew more of Jasper's movements than I wanted him to know. I hated feeling this way, apprehensive and even a little bit scared but I wasn't going to let anyone bully me into telling them about Jasper, especially when that person had already lied to me once before. I'd never felt this protective about anyone other than Sophie and it was strange I should do so about someone I hardly knew but I couldn't help it.

Creeping through to the kitchen once more I peered carefully out of the window but the shape had disappeared and there was no sign of him in the yard although I thought I could see a disturbance in the snow by the car. Had he been checking it out to see if there were any signs that Jasper had been with us? I wasn't sure what he thought he might see, if someone were hiding they would hardly leave clues scattered around for anyone to see.

Although I was half expecting it the tap on the front door still caught me unaware and I gasped then pulled myself together and went to answer it careful to keep the security chain on and sure enough it was the doctor back but this time he wasn't alone and I felt more apprehensive when I saw the size of his companion.

"Doctor Cullen! I didn't expect to see you again."

"I don't suppose you did and I'm sorry to keep bothering you but it's very important that I find my friend and I've heard he was with you earlier tonight, in church and at the diner."

So I was right, he had been snooping!

"Really? That was your friend? How come you two haven't bumped into each other yet? It looks like you found another friend though. I suppose you want to ask me some more questions? I'm afraid I'm not going to invite you in even though its snowing and bitterly cold, I'm sure you understand, a woman can't be too careful these days, there are a lot of untrustworthy people about and just so you know, I have my cell phone and 911 on speed dial."

He regarded me for a long time in silence and I thought about shutting the door in his face when he finally spoke,

"I don't know what Jasper told you, Miss..."

"It's Mrs actually"

I wanted to keep him on the defensive,

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Haynes, I don't know what Jasper told you, I don't even know how much he remembers but he is in danger, there are people looking for him, dangerous people who mean him harm"

I was intrigued despite myself,

"I see, what's he done?"

"Done? Nothing, at least nothing he is responsible for but he is sick and I'm the only person who can help him, I mean him no harm I promise you."

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about. Or what you expect me to do or say. Jasper helped me out yesterday when my car broke down and I bought him supper this evening to say thank you then he left. I have no idea where he went after he left the diner now if you don't mind I have a small child asleep, it's cold and late and I'd prefer it if you got off my property."

He sighed and glanced over my shoulder into the hall then nodded,

"Very well but if he contacts you again..."

I interrupted him quickly,

"He won't"

He ignored me,

"If he does please give him this number and ask him if he would call me so I can speak to him and explain things."

He held out a card and after hesitating I took it from him noticing how cold his hands were, like blocks of ice. I was glad, let him freeze out there after lying to me.

"Is that all?"

"Yes, thank you for your time."

I shut the door with a sigh of relief and waited to listen for their footsteps as they retreated from the front porch relieved as the crunching of snow under there shoes faded away towards the road.

 **Carlisle**

We didn't speak until we were on the road walking back towards the truck,

"Do you think she was lying, Carlisle?"

"No, I think that what she told us was the truth as far as it went, he helped her and she had supper with him as a thank you but why did he help her and why hang around here to see her again? Why risk the danger of staying in one place just to have a meal with her? He should be on the move, he must know the Volturi will be looking for him. We know they left separately but...I have the feeling she knows more than she told us."

"Do you think she knows what he is?"

I sighed,

"Emmett, I doubt Jasper knows what he is any more, me neither. She suspects me enough to lie for him but whether she knows where he went? Who knows?"

He shrugged.

"Well, he's not there, we'd have scented him if he'd been in the house and all I could smell was the little girl, I could hear her heartbeat and breathing, she was asleep and I doubt the woman would leave him alone with the child."

"True, I admit I half expected to find him there but it seems I was mistaken, we'll just have to keep on looking."

We got back in the truck and while Emmett got the map out I thought about what we had discovered.

Everything pointed to Jasper being in contact with the woman, they had become acquainted enough for her to offer him supper. He had searched her out in the church or had they agreed to meet there? Why was he so interested in her and why was she covering for him? She knew more than she had said maybe even where he was or where he was headed, she hadn't even seemed surprised when I told her he was ill, why?

We were running out of time, the Volturi would be here sooner or later and if they found out he had forged a friendship with a human they might decide she needed watching to make sure she didn't know anything she shouldn't, they might even put pressure on her to tell them what she knew about his whereabouts and they wouldn't be as diplomatic as me. I still had the feeling he was close by, could my link with him really be so far off? I'd checked out the woodshed at the back of the house and he wasn't there or in the copse, so where was he?

"What now Carlisle? Do you want to move on?"

"No, he's here, I know he is. We'll comb the surrounding forest up to the border, check everywhere he might hide, don't pass up anything, he could go to ground quite literally anywhere."

"OK, let's get started then before the Volturi join us on this manhunt."

A manhunt was the right word for it and if the Volturi found Jasper first it would have an unpleasant end, one that I was determined to avoid if I possibly could.

 **Happy New Year to all my readers, I hope to keep you with me in 2018. Love Jules xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

 **Bella**

I didn't sleep well expecting to hear another knock on the door or the sound of breaking glass. I didn't trust Dr. Cullen or his huge companion who had stood silent and threatening at his side but when Sophie came running in excited at dawn the next day I pulled myself together and made the effort to appear normal. After breakfast, we finished decorating the house although I couldn't help feeling that my late night visitors were still around even if they weren't spying on me. I had looked at the card he handed me once I was sure they'd left and then went online to check out his story. As far as I could tell there was no Doctor Cullen working at the clinic in International Falls although I wouldn't go so far as calling the clinic itself to check, he might actually work there and I didn't want him to know how suspicious I was especially as it would make him think I knew more about Jasper than I actually did. The card didn't tell me much, just his name and a cell phone number, there was no address for the clinic or anywhere else, I'd remembered he told me where he worked when he first visited.

I knew enough to suspect Jasper was sick and on the run or in hiding but whether from this doctor or someone else I didn't know. All I did know was that I wasn't going to give him away to anyone until I had spoken with him.

Looking out the window at the still falling snow I wondered if we would even make it to International Falls for the parade this evening. If it had been possible I would have planned on calling in at the clinic but with Sophie and Jasper at my side, that wouldn't be possible. I'd seen a plow clearing the road so maybe it wouldn't be so bad and both Sophie and I were eager to go although I wasn't sure whether that was for the same reason. I liked the floats they made me feel more festive but I was more interested in spending time with Jasper. I would have to tell him about the doctor and what he'd said if only to warn him he might be in danger and maybe I could offer my help.

If Jasper wanted transport or money I could help although I only had one car and limited funds. If he needed somewhere to hide out he could come to my place, I doubted the doctor would be back again and even if he did so long as Jasper was hidden inside and I refused my unwanted visitors entry there would be nothing they could do. The doctor hadn't warned me against Jasper so he wasn't dangerous and I'd felt that from the first time we met, he was in need of a friend but not dangerous.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Do you think Jasper is out in the snow? He said he has nowhere to go and no friends."

"No, I'm sure he's got somewhere to stay and in a few hours we'll be picking him up and going to see the Christmas parade."

She nodded but like me, she was concerned for him, I wasn't even sure I believed what I'd said to her, where was he staying? He had no luggage, not even a rucksack and the clothes he had been wearing although different from the first time looked like he'd picked them up somewhere cheap, they didn't fit properly.

"We could ask him to Christmas dinner, you're supposed to be kind at Christmas and help people, everyone says that."

"I know but maybe he won't be here for Christmas."

"Sure he will, he can't leave, he's my Christmas angel."

"He's a man Sophie, not an angel."

"Yes he is, he glows like an angel and he came to help us."

I laughed,

"That's not very nice."

"It is, he looks like the angel in my book, it says an angel glows."

I couldn't argue that point, I'd seen it myself in the church, in the candlelight Jasper's skin seemed to emit a soft glow like he was lit from inside but an angel? No way!

We baked some dough shapes and when they'd cooled down Sophie painted them and we left them to dry by the fire while we had lunch then threaded ribbons through the holes she had made in the dough and hung them on the Christmas tree. It was something I had done with my own grandma and I like the idea of keeping up the family tradition. There were stars and moons candy canes and gingerbread man shapes but Sophie's favorite was the angel we painted to sit on the top of the tree.

"See, Jasper the angel is watching over us."

I just smiled, if only guardian angels were real then maybe Sophie and I wouldn't be spending this Christmas alone.

Steven's mother called after lunch and chatted with Sophie for a while, she wasn't well enough to travel and to be honest she and I had never been close but I had to admit she rang regularly to ask after her granddaughter or speak to her in person now Sophie was older and she sent gifts for her birthday and Christmas.

Then she wanted to speak to me,

"Steven is coming to see me for Christmas Bella. Did you know he's been unwell?"

How could I? He hadn't spoken to us in ages.

"No, I didn't."

"Unfortunately he has his father's weakness for drink and he was involved in a car accident. It wasn't his fault of course but as he was over the limit the cops blamed him. Now he's lost his license and his job."

"Oh."

What else could I say?

"I was wondering if maybe he could come back, live with you and Sophie again?

I wasn't sure how I should feel about that idea.

"Has he spoken about it? He hasn't contacted me."

"No, but he hasn't anywhere to go, he's staying with friends until Christmas Eve but then he has to leave and that's why he's coming to my place but..."

Of course, she didn't want him staying there because she'd gotten shot of an alcoholic husband and didn't want to replace him with an equally addicted son but then neither did I!

"I'm sorry but I'm not having him back if he's drinking. It was his decision to leave, he walked out on me and Sophie and I'm not having her see her daddy like that Margaret."

Her voice grew colder,

"He does still pay the rent for that house remember and he sends money for Sophie."

"Actually he doesn't, he stopped paying the rent three months ago and he's behind with child support. I have to go, I'm taking Sophie to the parade in town this evening and we have to get ready. Have a good Christmas Margaret."

It wasn't really a lie, I'd just noticed that Sophie had covered herself in colored glitter including her hair and it would take ages to comb it all out if it didn't come out when I washed it.

"Look, mommy, I glow too now."

I laughed, how could I be angry with such a little angel? I loved her so much.

It had stopped snowing when we left for which I was grateful, I wasn't keen on driving any distance in snow and ice but when I saw Jasper waiting for us it made the effort worthwhile. Sophie shouted his name and waved madly and he waved back then climbed in beside me. I wanted to talk to him about my visitors but it was impossible with Sophie here, I would have to find an opportunity later.

He seemed genuinely pleased to be going with us and he and Sophie were soon chatting like old friends.

"You know I've never seen a Christmas Pageant Sophie, maybe you can tell me all about it."

Sophie was in her element while I tried to concentrate on the road although it wasn't easy with him sitting beside me, there was just something about him that drew me in. I didn't feel uncomfortable or self-conscious, it was strange, I felt settled as if this were the most natural thing in the world to be sitting here together like a real family.

"How come you never saw a parade before Jasper? Didn't they have them where you lived?"

"No, nothing like this, it sounds like fun."

"It is and we can have popcorn or hot dogs."

He pulled a horrified face and she smiled.

"You eat dogs?"

Sophie burst out laughing and I glanced at Jasper noticing the devilment in his eyes, he was teasing her and she loved it.

"No silly, you don't eat dogs, they're weiners I think, in rolls and you squirt ketchup on them, mommy sprinkles onions on hers but I don't like those."

"Right, well I better try one."

"You'll see Santa ride by on his sleigh on a float. Mommy, why do they call them floats? They don't go on the water and anyway his sleigh is pulled by reindeer."

"I have no idea Sophie maybe we can ask someone later."

She nodded then looked out the window,

"Santa will be able to get to our house with all this snow won't he mommy?"

"Sure he will."

Jasper was thoughtful for a minute,

"Why doesn't Santa use horses to pull his sleigh?"

Sophie screwed up her face as she pondered,

"Maybe because horses don't have red noses that glow and they can't fly."

Jasper nodded,

"I guess they're better in the snow too but I think if I were Santa I'd use a truck."

The two of them began a discussion about why Santa couldn't come in a truck, something about trucks not being able to fly to which Jasper replied it was a magic truck and then how a truck couldn't land on the roof which branched out into another discussion about why Santa would want to climb down a chimney and get all sooty or burned boots when he could magic himself through the door. Any outsider would have been forgiven for thinking Sophie and Jasper were daughter and father, he was so good with her.

When we parked up Sophie took Jasper's hand as the most natural thing in the world and dragged him over to see the floats as they waited to start out on the parade and then we got hot dogs although Jasper didn't seem to enjoy his, he only managed a mouthful before putting it in a bin as we walked.

"Are you cold Jasper?"

He looked down at Sophie's concerned face,

"No, why? Are you?"

"No, but I've got a scarf, hat. and mittens, even mommy's got gloves and a hat but you don't have anything. Would you like to borrow mine?"

She started to unwind her scarf until he shook his head,

"I'm fine really but thank you, Sophie."

He seemed genuinely touched by her concern.

Of course, Sophie needed the bathroom after her cocoa so I took her into the restrooms and waited for her.

"Mommy."

"Yes?"

"Jasper's hands are shaking, I think he's cold. Can we get him some gloves?"

"He said he was OK sweetie."

"I know but maybe he doesn't have any."

When we joined him once again in the crowd to see the parade I noticed that she was right, his hands were shaking very slightly but he seemed OK and when Sophie complained she couldn't see properly he asked me if it was OK for him to put her on his shoulders which was very sweet. Of course, Sophie was over the moon, she used to love it when her daddy did that and sat very proud watching the floats with their myriad colored twinkle lights and gaily dressed elves, fairies, snowmen, and Santa.

She had a ride in a sleigh pulled by two real reindeer and petted them before we went to get some more hot cocoa for her, eggnog for me and hot apple cider for Jasper although he didn't appear to feel the cold despite a bitter wind that found every inch of exposed flesh.

On the drive home I had hoped Sophie might fall asleep so I could speak to Jasper but she was determined to stay awake and chatted with him non stop. I noticed his conversation was more stilted and when I glanced over he seemed hunched up, was this something to do with the sickness the doctor had spoken of?

"Are you OK Jasper?"

He nodded smiling at my query,

"Yes, thank you. Maybe I did get a little cold, I don't usually feel it but I've been unwell and I guess I'm not quite recovered yet."

I opened my mouth to question him further but Sophie was quicker,

"I was sick a few weeks ago, I had the measles and I was in bed for weeks."

"Not weeks Sophie, a few days at most."

She shrugged,

"It felt like weeks and I was sick, I had a tempetu...I was really hot. Did you have the measles?"

"No, but that sounds bad."

"It was, mommy had to take time off work to look after me and I couldn't see any of my friends in case they got it. I didn't like that."

"No, I imagine it's not nice when you can't see your friends."

As we pulled into Ray I asked him where he wanted me to drop him off,

"Anywhere will do, I can find my way."

"Where are you staying Jasper? We can take you."

He smiled at Sophie,

"It's fine, I'm sure mommy wants to get you home before the snow starts again."

"We're going ice skating on the lake tomorrow if you'd like to join us."

It just came out, I hated the thought this might be the last time we saw Jasper.

He hesitated and I was sure he was going to refuse then he nodded,

"Thank you, yes I'd like that although I have no idea how to skate."

Sophie whooped loudly in pleasure.

"Yea! I'll show you how Jasper and will you stay to dinner? Mommy won't mind, please."

My daughter had that look on her face, the one that said if you say no it will break my heart and he was no more able to refuse her than anyone else.

"Well, if it's OK with your mommy."

"Of course, shall I pick you up in town?"

He shook his head,

"No, I can make my way to your place. What time?"

"About eleven?"

And that was it, he would be in our lives for at least one more day.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

 **Jasper**

Yet again I had felt as if I were living the kind of life only the good and fortunate get to live, the one that was snatched from me before I had a chance to enjoy it. Was I really such a monster? I had believed so ever since my brain began to work again and I could see what I had become, what I was capable of, yet the innocent young Sophie saw something else when she looked at me, she saw someone she cared about. I had never been cared for since I was a child myself, no one cared how I felt or what I needed yet Sophie was worried I was cold, concerned I had no friends and nowhere to go, she cared about me and her mom did too.

There was something troubling Bella, I had picked up on that this evening but it must have been something she didn't want to discuss in front of Sophie. I would make sure we had a few minutes out of Sophie's earshot tomorrow. Whatever it was it hadn't changed the way she felt, she wasn't concerned about my presence and that was all that mattered right now, I could cope with anything but that.

I knew I should be miles from here by now, it was irrational and reckless to stay in one place too long with the Volturi sure to be hunting me but this was special. The thought of being normal for a few precious days meant more to me than anything else, even my survival. I wasn't stupid, I knew one day I would turn around and find the black cloaked guards standing there ready for my execution. I could run and hide, I could even fight them and win for a while but eventually, it would end and what was I fighting for? A few more years on the run, all alone and fighting not only for my survival but the episodes that seemed to be coming more rapidly now and would probably eventually lead to my capture and death. All I had known for the last century was the rage, pain, and violence, why would I want to prolong the agony? Why not let them end it for me, give me the peace of death at last but first, first I wanted these few magical days more than anything.

Once Bella was out of sight I made my way back to the stand of trees close to their house that I had made my base. I knew another episode was coming, my shaking hands were a sure sign but I had excavated a pit and hidden it beneath the undergrowth which the falling snow had covered once more. It wouldn't fool a Volturi search but I hoped it would protect me from other eyes while I was vulnerable. If only I could be sure this episode would be short and I would be OK again by morning. The thought of missing a trip with Bella and Sophie was more than I could bear but all I could do was pray as I hid, the pain in my head and body growing by the second until nothing else mattered or even existed.

This time however it was different, although the pain was as bad, to begin with, I tried to concentrate on something, anything that would help me through the worst of it and Sophie's smile appeared so I grabbed a hold of it tightly concentrating on it, the way she looked at me as a person. I had two real living breathing people who seemed to care about me and I clung to that. The pain was no less crippling but I didn't lose myself as I usually did. I was vaguely aware of where I was, who I was, and that made a difference. It meant when I finally came out the other side I wasn't confused and disoriented and I could have cried at the relief that small difference made if indeed I could have shed tears, that was just one more thing that had been stolen from me.

When I climbed out of my underground shelter and looked around the snow had stopped for a while and it was light but only just so around dawn and I dropped to my knees relieved I hadn't missed my special day unless of course I had been out for longer, more than a few hours, but I didn't think so, I had held onto a sense of time and place on this occasion. I did have one big problem however, I was running out of clothes. The ones I was wearing last night were ruined, the earth, twigs, and snow had seen to that and I had only one more change left that I had stolen from the goodwill shop, I would need to return there which was risky or find somewhere else to refresh my wardrobe if I was going to stay over the festive period.

For now, I cleaned myself up as best I could using snow and the clothes I had stripped off then I buried them in my underground shelter dressed in fresh clothes and found a vantage point to watch the house for any signs of life.

It wasn't until that point that I became aware of a strange scent, a vampire had been through here recently, not in the last few hours but one had passed this way. Was it the Volturi looking for me? I thought not, they would have surely discovered my hideaway unless the constantly falling snow had hidden my scent, I had excavated deep for just this danger. I should leave now, it was the only sensible thing to do but I couldn't, I wouldn't let them spoil this magical time for me even if it shortened my life.

So long as I didn't tell Bella and Sophie anything about my real existence they should be safe, the Volturi didn't kill wantonly, that was down to creatures such as I had been until recently.

I checked the area reaching out a good mile in every direction but there was nothing, whoever had been here was gone and had been gone a while so I decided to stay and take my chances. Was I being selfish wanting just a few good days before I died? Sure, but I also promised that I would do all I could to keep Bella and Sophie safe from any harm whatever direction it might come from.

Checking the position of the sun I saw it was almost time so I circled around to appear to be coming from the direction of town if they should happen to look out and see me coming. As I approached the house Sophie came running out calling my name and smiling broadly.

"Jasper, you came, good."

I squatted down to her level as she arrived and she threw her arms around my neck and hugged me.

"I'm sorry, she was worried you might not get here."

I couldn't speak, I was so taken aback by the emotions radiating out from the warm little body hugging me so tightly so I just nodded at Bella's explanation.

She invited me inside and gave me coffee and homemade cookies which Sophie explained she had helped mommy bake then she took me through to the lounge to see the Christmas tree. The homemade decorations were wonderful and the room was so warm and cozy, I realized it was the first time I had actually been in a family home since I was human myself and I liked the way it made me feel.

"Are you ready for a skating lesson? Sophie is dying to show you how, I didn't think you'd have any of your own so I fished out Steven's, my ex-husband, they should fit you, at least I hope so."

"Thank you."

She was studying me and I felt the anxiety again, was there something wrong?

"Are you alright Jasper?"

I realized I probably looked a wreck after the latest episode but I tried to shrug it off,

"I had a bad night but I'm fine now, so where are we going?"

Bella drove to a small lake about ten miles from the house and I saw there were a few other people already skating on the ice. Sophie handed me the skates and showed me how to lace them up smiling all the time,

"I'm glad you came Jasper, mommy's not very good at skating, she falls over... a lot."

I glanced over at Bella who stood on the edge of the frozen lake looking a little apprehensive.

"Daddy was a good skater and he used to get mad when mommy fell over, I didn't like skating with him before he left because he got cross."

Her voice was now a whisper,

"He's not coming back, not now, but mommy and I are OK. We have fun but she gets sad sometimes. Do you get sad being on your own Jasper?"

I nodded,

"Sometimes but I'm used to it Sophie."

She shook her head,

"Mommy said no one should be on their own all the time, I don't like being on my own."

I smiled and stood up, skating would be easy with my reflexes but I would try to pretend it was all new to me, Bella didn't need another skating expert in her life showing her up.

I thought Sophie would find my flailing and falling funny but I underestimated her capacity for empathy. She came rushing over to help me and was most solicitous until she convinced herself that I wasn't hurt.

"You could break an arm or an ankle, daddy told me that, or even bang your head. Maybe you'd better hold my hand until you get your balance."

She held out her little hand in its thick mitten and waited until I grasped it before slowly starting off. The person who found it amusing was Bella but I could tell she was commiserating with me as if she could feel the bruises I must have from my tumbles and I felt guilty at my play acting. I wanted to be truthful with her but I knew I couldn't, if I did it could mean danger for all of us and probably my banishment from this perfect little family.

Sophie went off to play with two other young children while I rested with Bella on the edge of the lake, her eyes scanning the ice for Sophie all the time as did mine but I was confident I sense any danger well before it arrived. She told me that most lakes were checked for safety before skating was permitted but out here on the smaller more isolated lakes it was different.

"I checked with the ranger and he said the ice should be safe enough after the cold weather we've had but it hasn't been checked so I was relieved to see other people already here, I know the locals use this lake because it's not so popular and you have more space."

Bella was noticeably nervous and I thought maybe the thickness of the ice was responsible but I soon found out I was mistaken.

"Jasper, can I ask you something rather personal?"

"Sure."

I was nervous myself now, hearing the end of everything in those words.

"Look, I wanted to speak to you about this yesterday but I didn't get an opening. I've had a visitor, well two the last time. It was a Doctor, does the name Cullen mean anything to you?"

I froze, a visitor? A Doctor?

"Cullen? No should it?"

she sighed,

"I don't know. You said you'd been ill and, to be honest, you still look it, what is wrong with you? I mean you don't have to answer that question but I am genuinely worried about you."

It was my turn to sigh now,

"It's complicated, something that happened to me a very long time ago. What did this Doctor want?"

"He told me he was a friend of yours the first time and he wanted to know if I'd seen you, I said no and he went away. Then he came back again with another guy, a friend I guess, he didn't introduce him. This time he said something really odd. Are you sure you don't know him?"

I shook my head, the name truly meant nothing to me,

"What did he say, Bella?"

"He said you were in danger and that he wanted to help you, that he's not the enemy. I didn't tell him anything, just that you had gone your own way after we had supper at the diner."

It had to be the Volturi, I was crushed, they were closer than I thought but even so didn't want to leave.

My thoughts were interrupted when several things happened simultaneously, I heard an ominous cracking sound, Bella jumped to her feet with a shout of fear, and there were screams from those on the lake.

"Sophie? Where's Sophie?"

I jumped up and began to run as the other children yelled and their father moved quickly looking at something at his feet. I joined him and could see Sophie trapped under the ice being dragged along by a current in the water not frozen about a foot below the ice.

"We need something to break the ice, do you have a tire iron?"

Ignoring his words I reached the hole in the ice and dived in swimming as fast as I could towards the spot I had seen Sophie. The water was so cold I feared for her, she might well die of exposure even before she had chance to drown but then I saw her and grabbing hold of her leg I pulled her too me clasping her tightly to my chest making sure her head was well below mine then knowing I didn't have time to retrace my steps and find the hole I sunk down lower then shot upwards kicking hard and hit the ice with my shoulder once, then again, and it exploded upwards allowing me to catch hold of the splintered edge and catapult myself free of the water.

Bella stared at me in shocked incomprehension as I lay Sophie on the ice and started CPR, not that I had ever been trained, it just seemed the most sensible thing to do, get the water out of her lungs and her heart beating. I had heard the faintest of throbbing when I caught hold of her but now there was nothing and I feared I had been too late. It was only when Sophie gurgled and Bella screamed that I realized she was still alive and then the other dad took over wrapping Sophie in a travel rug he had collected along with the tire iron from his car.

"I've left the heater running, we can take her to the clinic in that, come on."

Bella took Sophie from him and ran towards the car while I stood dripping, unsure what to do. I had to appear affected by the icy water or the man might become a problem but I didn't want to go to the clinic, I couldn't afford to be examined.

Bella looked back and called me so thinking fast I replied,

"You go ahead, I'll follow in your car with the heater turned up until we hit town, let the doctors concentrate on Sophie. Go"

The last was as Bella began to argue and the man bundled her and his kids in to his car and took off fast while I walked slowly to Bella's car relieved I had been able to save Sophie's life after all her kindness to me, I just hoped she would recover completely, I knew little of human anatomy but it had to be a good sign that she was breathing and her heartbeat was strong.

I decided the best thing I could do was to drive back to Bella's place and try to dry off my clothes as I had no others, then wait for them to return home, I couldn't risk going to the clinic in my present state which was what I wanted so desperately to do nor could I leave, as I knew I should, without finding out if Sophie was going to be OK.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

 **Bella**

I couldn't believe how quickly things had gone so dreadfully wrong. One minute Sophie was skating with her new friends Ashley and Fiona and the next minute she was gone as the ice cracked. I'd been so careful to wait until now to take her skating remembering Steven's words, "the lakes are fine by December so long as it's snowed for a few weeks, I've skated every year on this lake from November until the thaw." Well, it wasn't safe this year although temperatures hadn't risen above minus 8 for the past three weeks and the snow had been falling almost constantly and laying.

Sophie lay shivering in my arms wrapped in the travel rug and my jacket and with the heater blowing full blast in Ian's car. He was as shocked as me, it could just as easily have been one of his girls who had gone under. When I saw him following her on the ice I realized she was trapped underneath being dragged along by the current which led to the river beyond. How would we get her out before she drowned or froze to death? Then there was a splash and I turned to see Jasper disappear under the ice after her. I closed my eyes momentarily praying I wasn't going to lose him too and then suddenly there was another loud crack and he shot out of the water like a seal landing on his feet dripping icy water but holding Sophie tightly in his arms and then he began CPR while I watched helpless my fists clenching and unclenching until she coughed, she was still alive!

It didn't take long to reach the hospital and as soon as the nurse saw the state Sophie was in she hurried us straight through. Within half an hour Sophie was wrapped warmly in blankets and sleeping. The doctor said it would be better if they sedated her lightly while they warmed her up and checked her vitals. He thought the drip might be an ordeal too many for her after the shock she had sustained.

"You were very lucky Mrs. Haynes, if Sophie had been under much longer we would be looking at a very different scenario. As it is she's going to be OK, she wasn't starved of oxygen for long."

I nodded unable to speak for the tears of relief that choked me.

"I'm surprised at the ice giving way but we have had stories of some of the older teenagers seeing if they can break it, a dangerous game of chicken. What they don't realize is that they weaken the ice and then it doesn't take much to cause it to fail. It's the fracture lines they caused with their messing around. I hope her rescuer got medical help too, exposure is not to be taken lightly."

I nodded,

"He said he'd call at the clinic, he was driving my car. I'll call him with the news on Sophie, he'll be so relieved."

"He was extremely brave jumping into that water and lucky to find a weak spot to gain exit. I've heard of people who died trying just what he did."

Once I was sure Sophie was sleeping deeply I went out to get myself a coffee and suddenly found myself trembling all over. I just wanted someone to hold me and tell me everything was going to be OK. Ian had waited while his two girls were checked out for shock having seen Sophie go under and he came over to talk to me.

"The nurse told me Sophie is going to be OK, I'm glad. I've skated on that lake for years and I've never seen that happen before."

I explained what the doctor had told me and he sighed,

"I've heard of it but if I ever see any kids fooling around I'll send them packing. I just can't believe the speed your friend reacted or the way he exploded out of the ice the way he did. I saw the chunks of ice that flew up, they were at least eighteen inches thick. I would never have thought of fracture lines but he was very lucky to find another one close by. I don't think I've seen him before, is he new to town?"

"He's just passing through, an old friend."

I decided that story would cover all the questions I really couldn't answer without putting Jasper in danger. In my heart I knew he hadn't gone to the clinic, I was sure he went straight to my place, I just hoped he stripped off and got warm.

Ringing the house and getting no reply at first I thought I was wrong but then I heard Jasper's voice.

"Yes?"

I told him about Sophie and was touched by the relief in his voice.

"Listen, there are some of Steven's clothes in the closet in my room, help yourself to anything you need, I think he was about your height. Then get yourself something to eat. There are plenty of logs chopped so you'll be OK until morning. I'm staying here with Sophie tonight, I couldn't leave her but I wondered if you would come and pick us up tomorrow?"

"Of course, just tell me what time and thank you for your kindness in letting me stay here."

"Jasper you just saved my daughter's life, you can have anything you want, I am so grateful."

"I was glad to help, I should have heard it more quickly, I blame myself."

Whatever I said made no difference, he would insist on blaming himself. I got the feeling he would have preferred to be with me at the hospital but then decided it was my feelings being projected onto him until he said very hesitantly,

"Are you sure you'll be OK on your own? I could be there in an hour."

The tears started to fall once more and the next words I heard were,

"Hold on Bella, I'll be there as quickly as I can."

The phone went dead then and I found a quiet spot in the cafeteria to drink my coffee relieved I wouldn't be alone all night but at the same time feeling selfish, after all Jasper had been through he should be wrapped up by a log fire drinking cocoa and keeping warm however I needed some support after what had happened and I couldn't think of anyone I would prefer to Jasper, Sophie's guardian angel.

When he arrived I was waiting by the reception desk and as soon I saw him I couldn't help myself, I rushed over and threw my arms around him sobbing onto his shoulder. His strong arms curled around me and I felt safe for the first time since Steven walked out. I had tried so hard to be mother and father to Sophie but this...this had made me realize how weak I really was.

He held me close until I stopped crying then wiped the tears from my face with his hand before handing me a bunch of tissues.

"Feel better?"

I nodded,

"Thank you for coming, you have no idea how much it means to me right now."

"How is Sophie?"

"The doctor said she's a very lucky little girl, that you got her out of the water so quickly. She'll be OK by tomorrow, this is really a precaution."

He nodded and smiled at me hesitantly,

"I think you could do with some rest, is there a bed for you in Sophie's room?"

I nodded,

"But I couldn't sleep if she woke up all alone..."

"She won't Bella, I'll sit beside her while you sleep ad I promise to wake you if she stirs."

"You will? Oh, Jasper, I can't expect you to stay awake all night after what you've been through. Are you OK? You must have been frozen through."

"Actually my...sickness...means I don't feel the cold as much as you. I'm fine. Come on."

 **Jasper**

I sat beside Sophie's bed and Bella lay on the foldaway one supplied for parents who needed to stay with their sick child although I doubted Sophie would wake up during the night, her vitals were all normal and steady, a result of the sedative the doctor had given her. The nurse had automatically taken me for Sophie's father and I think Bella was too tired and stressed to argue the point, she was asleep in minutes with a little help from my gift. She needed rest right now more than Sophie and I thought she was probably too tense to fall asleep naturally. It was a wonderful feeling to know that my gift was finally being put to good use and I really didn't want to be questioned about my health, I hated lying to her but I couldn't tell her the truth.

As I sat in the quiet of the room, the lights turned very low, I felt myself relax, an unusual experience for me and one I enjoyed all the more for that. I relived the time Bella was in my arms, it was the very first time I had been held by a human woman since I went to war and lost my human life. I had forgotten how soft they were, how warm and comforting and how it made me feel as if I were a man myself.

I tried not to think about the times I had slept with Maria my commander in Mexico, she hardly counted as a woman, she was an insatiable sexual predator, there had been no love there, no tenderness and I guess I forgot such things existed but having Bella take comfort from my arms was something I would gladly die for. It was a sensation unlike any other and for a few heartbeats, I could believe I was worthy of the love of such a woman and not just a monstrous aberration.

Being here at the hospital was a gamble, if the Doctor Cullen who was hunting for me was a real doctor then he could be here at this very moment, he could walk in and then I would be trapped because he was sure to threaten the lives of Sophie and Bella unless I did exactly what he said but it was a gamble I was willing to take. I wanted this feeling, this short space of time at the end of a nightmare existence, to remember what it was like to be a person, not a monster and if it ended in my death... then so be it, it would have been worth it.

Nothing stirred all night except the nurse on duty who put her head around the door a couple of times to check on Sophie and offer me a drink which I refused as courteously as I could. I watched Bella sleep, she was so very beautiful especially when she was relaxed and the moon gave her skin a gentle sheen. Would I have found a woman like that if I had stayed human? Maybe I would have had children of my own, a little girl like Sophie and boys like myself. I would have built a cabin for us and worked the land like my papa or raised horses. I would certainly not have stayed in the army, I had seen too much suffering and too many idiots in command of good men.

My future had been snatched from me and now it was too late, there was no way I could start over, no one would want me once they knew of my blood-drenched past even though I had not done those things of my own free will. As soon as I learned control over my rages which had taken a century I had fled from it but where was I fleeing to? What was there left for me in this world except for death, hopefully, swift and painless.

That is why I was taking the chance of staying here with Bella and Sophie for one Christmas, I wanted something good to cling to as I descended into hell for that was most surely where I was headed, there was no doubt of that in my mind.

Sophie woke first at about six in the morning and smiled sleepily when she saw me there.

"Jasper, I knew you'd be here. I told mommy you were an angel and you saved me. You helped us when the car broke down and you pulled me out of the ice, I knew you would, that's why I wasn't really frightened."

I put a hand out and touched her soft downy cheek,

"I'm just glad I was able to but I think you might want to give skating a miss for a while I don't think your mommy's nerves are up to any more shocks."

She looked over at Bella and grinned,

"Mommy's tougher than she looks. She's been really brave since daddy left."

She stopped talking and I could see she was working something out and then she changed the subject which threw me at first.

"It's Christmas Eve today Jasper. Santa comes tonight, so I have to get home or he won't know where I am to deliver my presents."

"Sure he will but I think the doctor is going to let you home today anyway."

"Good and you'll stay, won't you? Just for one more day, please?"

"Yes, stay at least one more day Jasper, you haven't had that dinner with us yet."

Bella was awake too and looking at me intently waiting for my answer,

"Well, if you're sure, of course, I'll stay."

Sophie shouted her approval and the nurse came in glaring at me as if the commotion was all my fault which I guess it was in a way. I was wanted and I would stay but soon, only too soon, I would have to leave these wonderful people and head...wherever bleak destiny chose to lead me but I wouldn't keep running, I was too weak and sick for that, the episodes were coming closer together and becoming more debilitating, the end, I knew, wasn't far away.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

 **Bella**

When I woke up next it was light and I could hear Sophie's sweet voice, she was giggling and talking excitedly to Jasper who sat on her bed with paper and pen drawing pictures. Getting up and stretching I felt self-conscious, I must look a wreck and he...well, he looked just as he always did, weary, ill, and yet happy as if being here with us was the best thing that could happen to him. I excused myself after giving Sophie a hug and fled into the bathroom to try and repair the ravages of a night on a hard hospital truckle bed.

Staring at myself in the mirror I was relieved to discover that I looked better than I had prepared myself for although my hair was tangled and sticking out in places. I had wanted to cut it short but Steven had objected and I guess I didn't want it bad enough to argue with him, maybe I'd get it cut and restyled after Christmas.

My eyes opened wide, Christmas! It was Christmas Eve and I really wasn't ready, I had planned to do so much with Sophie today but I consoled myself with the knowledge that she was safe and would be coming home with me, with us I corrected myself, Jasper was coming home with us for a meal. The poor guy looked like he could do with a decent home cooked meal besides I wanted him to stay, I hadn't really thanked him for diving into the icy water to save Sophie. I had wept on his shoulder but that was hardly a decent thank you, in fact, the memory of my relief when I'd set eyes on him had me blushing furiously.

When I rejoined them Sophie was drawing something and Jasper was studying it intently then nodded,

"That looks good but you forgot the kitchen."

Sophie looked up at him,

"Dolls don't eat silly, that's what daddy told me. He said all I needed was one room for her to sit in and look pretty."

"Well, I think your dolls should have the same as you do, a real house with all the rooms and a fireplace. Doors and windows that open..."

"And furniture? Real furniture, not just empty cereal boxes."

Her voice was high, she was really into all this imaginary play, I just hoped she wouldn't be disappointed tomorrow when Santa came up short one dolls house. I just couldn't afford one this year but I'd done the best I could and she would have presents from Grandpa Charlie and Granny Margaret to open as well as the ones I had bought her. I had hoped Steven might send her something too but so far there was an empty mailbox where he was concerned and from what his mom said I guessed all his money had gone on drink!

Sophie showed me the drawing she and Jasper had made,

"Wow! I wouldn't mind living in a house like that but where are the stairs?"

"There aren't any but that would be my fault, Sophie wanted to see the kind of house I grew up in and it was a single story, a cabin rather than a house."

"Like ours mommy, we don't have stairs."

I smiled,

"No, we don't, I guess I was thinking as it was a house it would have stairs just like the one I grew up in."

"When you were a little girl in Forks living with Grandpa Charlie?"

I nodded as Sophie turned to explain more fully to Jasper,

"Mommy lived with Grandpa Charlie after her mommy and daddy broke up, he's a policeman."

Jasper smiled,

"I see, well then I guess I'd better be really good or he might come and arrest me."

She giggled again and it was lovely to hear, her smiles had been few and far between since Steven left.

An hour later we were ready to leave the clinic, Sophie had been given a clean bill of health and I was eager to get home as more snow was forecast later. While I signed the paperwork Jasper took Sophie out to the car and when I joined them I was pleased to see she was all strapped in ready but Jasper stood waiting for me.

"I have something to do first Bella, I'll meet you at the house in an hour."

"Jasper, it's going to snow again soon, you can't walk all that way I'll wait for you."

He shook his head and smiled, a smile that caught me every single time.

"I'll be fine I promise you, I just have to get something first drive carefully."

He placed a hand gently on my shoulder as he said that and I caught my breath, the fact this guy wasn't married was a crime, he was every woman's dream.

Sophie realizing something was wrong called out and Jasper opened the car door and squatted down to speak to her,

"It's OK Sophie, I'll see you soon, you be good for your mommy."

She pouted then threw her arms around his neck and hugged him,

"I wish you could come with us now Jasper, what if the car stops again? Or you can't find your way to our place?"

He extricated himself from her grip and stood up,

"I promise you I'll be back by the time you get that dinner cooked, OK Sophie?"

She nodded reluctantly and turned her head away.

"We have abandonment issues since Steven left and she's very fond of you. I think she worries something awful might happen if you aren't with us."

He smiled sadly as if my words struck him deeply,

"If only that were the case. I'll see you later Bella."

Before I could ask him what he meant by that he turned and walked away around the side of the building and out of view.

Sophie was very quiet as I made sure she was buckled in securely, she picked up Mr. Ted her old grey bear hugging it tight which told me how upset she was at Jasper leaving. I guess I understood how she felt, he had appeared just in time on not just one but two occasions, once when the car broke down and again at the lake, she really believed he was her guardian angel and she was scared but she had to trust me to keep her safe, Jasper wouldn't be here long term, I doubted he would hang around so long that the Doctor had time to track him down. Then I realized that I too was missing him, I felt quite depressed at the thought that soon I might never see him again however ridiculous that sounded.

I started the car and drove slowly out of town attempting to cheer Sophie up as we went,

"What are we going to have for dinner? Do you think Jasper likes ham?"

Sophie stared out of the window but didn't speak.

"Honey, he's coming back, he promised and you have to help me get ready for when he does. Besides, Santa is coming tonight."

"What if he doesn't mommy? What if he's sick or he forgets where we live?"

I was about to tell her that Santa never got sick when I realized she was talking about Jasper.

"He'll find his way, he did before."

"But he wasn't sick then, not like now Mommy."

It began to snow and I slowed down feeling ice beneath my tires,

"What do you mean sweetie?"

"When Jasper took me to the car his hands were cold and he was shaking Mommy, the bag the hospital put my old clothes in, the one he was carrying, it slipped out of his hands. Now it's snowing Mommy and I know he won't come back."

She began to cry and I pulled over to the side of the road and leaned over undoing her seat belt so she could climb into my lap for a hug.

"Please Mommy, can we go back and get Jasper, I know something bad is going to happen if we don't."

Something of her concern was transmitting to me, I felt a stir of unease in my belly and with a sigh, I nodded,

"OK, but we might not be able to find him, he could be anywhere by now."

Sophie smiled, not her usual bright smile but it was certainly better than the tears.

"We'll find him, Mommy, I know we will."

By the time I entered the town limits again the snow was falling much heavier and I told Sophie we would drive around the streets once but if we couldn't find Jasper we were going home before the roads were so bad we couldn't get there and she nodded reluctantly.

Deciding the best way to do this was to head in the direction I had seen Jasper take when he left us I drove slowly leaning forward to peer out as the wipers struggled against the fresh fall of snow. Sophie had her nose pressed against her window and then wound it down to see better even though the snow blew in and an icy wind chilled us both. I couldn't see him on the sidewalk or in any of the brightly lit shops although if he had been in the back we would have missed him anyhow. Having done one circuit of the town I told Sophie we were heading home and closed my ears to her tearful entreaties to look for just a little longer. I had to get home before we were stranded on the road once more.

Just as we hit open road once more I heard Sophie yelp,

"Stop Mommy, stop, I can see something."

I pulled over and peered out where she had been looking moments before. At first, I saw nothing but then she pointed pulling at my sleeve,

"Look Mommy, there."

I looked more closely and saw up ahead a dark figure moving erratically along the road and thought at first it was probably a drunk but then the figure was caught in the headlights of a car coming towards us and I recognized Jasper.

As I pulled up beside him he staggered then fell to his knees and without thinking about it I jumped out and running around opened the passenger door then knelt down beside him ignoring Sophie's concerned questions.

"Jasper? Can you get up? It's really important you get up now before you freeze."

I wasn't sure he'd heard me at first but then he heaved himself to his feet and let me guide him to the car almost falling inside. I slammed the door and ran back glancing around to see if anyone had seen us but the road was clear in both directions besides which it was impossible to see more than a few yards in any direction.

I tried to fasten his seat belt but it was impossible with him slumped over as he was so I drove slowly turning to calm Sophie who had been scared to see him fall and then again when he failed to answer or acknowledge her.

"Sophie give Jasper some space, he's not well, you told me that and when you aren't well you don't want to talk all the time do you? Besides, he's very cold so I'm going to turn the heater up full, if you get too warm you can take your gloves and hat off but do not open the window we don't need a cold wind in here."

She nodded and leaned forward so she could just touch Jasper's left hand that had fallen between the seats.

"It's alright Jasper, we'll look after you, you're safe now."

I nodded, she was fine now she understood, I just wished I did,

"Right sweetie as soon as we get home we'll light the fire and get warm then you can sit with Jasper while I make us all a hot drink, he'll probably feel better then."

Sophie nodded but I noticed she had unbuckled herself and crouched on the seat so she could put a hand on Jasper's shoulder. I should have told her off but I was going really slowly and I knew she was worried about our passenger so I let it go.

It took what felt like an age to get to the house and I parked as close to the door as I could so it wouldn't be so far for me to help Jasper into the house. He was surprisingly heavy as I put his arm around my shoulder and walked slowly with him into the house although he did try to help. It was as if his body had lost all its strength and from the hissing noises he was making I got the impression he was in pain although I couldn't see any outward signs of an injury. The relief when I finally shut the front door and helped him onto the couch was immense even though I had no idea what was wrong, at least we were safe at home and soon I would have a roaring fire lit. Then I could establish what was wrong with Jasper and hopefully be able to help him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

 **Bella**

Once inside I sat him on the couch and as he sagged dangerously I swung his legs up forcing him to lay down and asked Sophie to watch him while I got our stuff out of the car and locked it up. The snow was falling so heavily now that I could barely see the house and I ran back inside grateful that I had filled up the log store so I had no need to go back outside for some time.

Sophie was kneeling beside the couch holding one of Jasper's sleeves and he lay with his eyes closed and his fist clenched, his body was shaking and he was making a low moaning noise. This was bad, if he was in pain I had no idea what to do. I had simple everyday painkillers in the medicine cupboard but that was all. Should I have driven him straight to the clinic? Maybe I should call an ambulance, I hesitated, something told me either would be a bad move for Jasper and I was worried that the Doctor might find out he was here and come calling again.

I was amazed that Sophie hadn't become upset by this, she wasn't used to seeing an adult in pain but she just knelt there talking softly to him and as I got close enough to hear I realized she was telling him a story just as I did to her when she wasn't well.

"Sophie, can you fetch a blanket off my bed sweetie while I light the fire."

She scampered off and I pulled the drapes making sure there were no gaps not that I expected anyone to peek in but you couldn't be too careful, then I added some sticks and paper to the hearth and set them alight adding larger sticks and then logs as the flames caught hold. Soon the warmth spread into the room and I took off my jacket as Sophie came back struggling with a blanket that was heavy for her. I tried to take it from her but she shook her head persevering until she reached the couch where she spread it over Jasper tucking it in as best she could.

"What's wrong with Jasper, mommy?"

"I don't know sweetie, I think he's sick but now he's in the warmth he'll feel better soon. Why don't you take off your coat and boots and put them away then maybe you could decide what we should have for dinner."

She nodded and went off but was soon back with a pile of dolls clothes and her new doll and sat down beside the couch humming to herself as she sorted through the pile.

"I didn't decide on dinner, we should ask Jasper what he wants first."

I nodded, smiling at her thoughtfulness then made myself a mug of coffee and some warm milk for Jasper, I didn't know what else to do. I had found a few painkillers left from when I sprained my back a year ago but I had no idea if he had any allergies so I daren't give them to him until I could speak to him and find out what was actually wrong with him.

When I returned I could see he was still in the grip of whatever had attacked him so suddenly so I put the milk on the hearth to keep warm and tried to feel his forehead to gauge his temperature, I had expected him to feel hot and feverish but his temperature felt normal to me and as I moved my hand away his shot up to grab mine and hold it. I could feel the strength in that grip but sick as he obviously was he didn't squeeze too hard and unwilling to break the contact which seemed to mean so much to him I sat down beside him and continued to hold his hand which twitched in mine as if he were fighting some inner demons. Then he began to speak so softly that I had to lean in to hear the words and even then I only caught some. From what I could make out it sounded as if he were pleading for his life, begging someone to leave him alone and stop the pain.

If this wasn't just a nightmare or hallucination then someone had tortured this man and the person who sprang to mind was Carlisle Cullen, the doctor who had come looking for someone he claimed was his "friend". When I had seen him again he wasn't alone and I wondered if the huge man who had accompanied him was the one who had tortured Jasper. Now, more than ever, I wanted to protect Jasper until I could discover what had really happened to him and who he was so scared of.

I pulled Sophie close and kissed the top of her head trying to decide how best to explain things to her.

"Sweetie, listen to me because this is really important, we must keep it a secret that Jasper is here. We mustn't tell anyone, do you understand? It's really, really, important."

She looked up at me with those huge innocent eyes and nodded,

"I won't tell anyone mommy I promise."

"Good girl. Now, you stay here and if Jasper opens his eyes or speaks you call me, I'm just going to get us something to eat."

She took my place on the couch and tried to put her small hand around Jasper's, I tensed, would he grab her hand and crush it? I was about to tell her no when I saw her curl her fingers around his thumb and hold it tight telling him not to worry, that we would make him well again. Would we? Could we? After all, we knew nothing about him at all except he appeared to be alone and friendless, in pain, and on the run from a Doctor. Well, that wasn't strictly true, we also knew he was kind and thoughtful, courageous and gentle, at least with us.

I left the casserole I had planned on heating up for dinner in the fridge and instead heated up some homemade soup and buttered some crusty rolls I had taken from the freezer yesterday, they were a little stale so I toasted them first. Sophie insisted we eat by the fire so Jasper wouldn't wake up and find himself alone in a strange place and I wasn't going to point out that I didn't think he was actually asleep, she was being sweet and thoughtful and I was proud of her for it.

After lunch she brought a cover from her bed and curled up on a chair by the fire, she was still feeling the effects of her accident on the ice and the sedatives the doctor gave her and was soon fast asleep. This gave me an opportunity to examine our guest more closely and I noticed once more the strange glow the flames gave his skin and the dark smudges under his eyes which had spread across his cheeks since we first met him. What had been done to him to make him so very sick?

His eyes moved under the lids before opening the flames reflected in them making it appear he was looking at me from inside a furnace and I shuddered.

"Jasper? Can you hear me? Do you remember what happened to you?"

He tried to sit up but he was too weak to do it alone so I helped him,

"I have to go."

His voice was weak too and I shook my head at the absurdity of his words,

"You're in no fit state to go anywhere, and there's a blizzard blowing outside. Stay here and rest, you're safe, no one knows where you are."

"You don't understand, it's not me I'm afraid for it's you. It's not safe for you with me here, not now. I don't know how much longer I can hold it off."

"Hold what off? What's going on?"

"I can't explain, that's dangerous too, help me please, I have to go."

I put a restraining hand on his shoulder and he was too weak to fight it.

"Bella, you have no idea what I am or what I'm capable of and soon I won't be able to control it, I have no idea what I'm capable of when I have one of these episodes."

I lifted his head so I could look directly into his eyes,

"I trust you, Jasper, you would never hurt Sophie or me and I'm not letting you go out there to your death. Whatever is wrong we'll fight it together. I owe you for my daughter's life and I aim to repay that debt."

He closed his eyes once more and a spasm crossed his features then, so quickly that it took me by surprise, they flew open again and he gripped the arm of the couch tightly. I heard the material tear as his fingers dug through it into the frame which groaned and then cracked, he had broken the timber frame!

He tried to curl into a protective ball and almost rolled off the couch so I joined him wrapping my arms around him and talking to him as I did to Sophie when she had a bad dream and needed reassurance and after initially trying to struggle he slowly stilled although I could tell he was still suffering as his laboured breathing and tense muscles attested to. Whatever had happened to Jasper in the past to cause this terrible reaction he couldn't possibly have deserved, no one deserved this amount of pain and anguish and suddenly I found myself determined to get to the bottom of it and help him through his private hell.

As the fire burned down I found myself drifting, it was strange to feel a man in my arms again, and this one was a complete stranger but somehow he didn't feel like it. I had the strange sensation that I knew this man, that he belonged here with me and Sophie, that he needed our help and protection just as we needed his and I promised him in low tones that we would do all in our power to help him and to keep him safe from whatever or whoever had done this to him even if he couldn't hear me.

He began to mutter again in a while and this time I could make out more words and therefore gleaned a little of his story. From what I could make out he had been involved in some horrific incidents, had seen people killed and had been experimented on turning him from a normal man into something else that I couldn't work out but whatever it was the experiments had left him with a legacy of what he called episodes when the pain and his urges, what these were I had no idea, became almost overwhelming. He was begging someone to help him, not to make him into a monster and my thoughts flew to the old horror movies, Frankenstein and Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde but such things were mere stories weren't they? I mean no man would be powerful enough to play God with another's life, what government or organization could wield such power and have such facilities, I mean I couldn't believe any government would sanction such things. However, if I were wrong, or naive, then I might have brought something or someone extremely dangerous into my home but I couldn't believe that of Jasper, I wouldn't.

I had no idea how long this episode as he called it would last but when he finally relaxed and let go of my hand quieter now, I went through to my room and pulled the comforter off to cover him up better then put some more logs on the fire and made coffee relieved that Sophie was still asleep, I didn't know how Jasper would be when he woke up and I didn't want to scare her if he was still unwell. Sitting on the floor with my back to the couch I gazed into the fire and thought about what I'd heard and seen.

Jasper appeared to be a lonely man with no home or friends, a man who was sick as a result of something that had been done to him if his mutterings could be believed. He was certainly sick, I could see that for myself, he was pale and had those dark smudges under his eyes that were spreading, his eyes were an odd vivid color and there was the way his skin had that strange eerie glow. Radiation crossed my mind and I stiffened but if he was sick as a result of radiation then surely were we at risk too? I glanced at Sophie sleeping peacefully, her face lit by the gentle glow of the fire and wondered if I had put her in danger. Turning to look at Jasper I shook my head, I didn't think so, whatever was wrong with him was a result of something that had been done to him and I couldn't imagine anyone doing radiation experiments on an innocent young man, it was just crazy.

But what about the doctor who had appeared at my door looking for Jasper? Was he the man responsible for Jasper's suffering? If so then he would know if we were in any danger. Should I contact him after all?

"Bella"

Jaspers' voice was weak and I smiled reassuringly,

"Hi there, feeling better?"

"Not really, how long have I been...?"

"Not long, a few hours maybe."

He sighed and sat up slowly wincing as he did so and I could see how tense he was,

"I didn't...didn't do anything did I?"

"Do anything? No, you just curled up in a ball. You murmured a bit that's all and grabbed my hand but that was all."

His eyes opened wide in shock,

"Did I hurt you?"

I smiled,

"No but I think my couch will need a new arm, you don't know your own strength."

He examined the couch then shook his head attempting to rise,

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here, it's too dangerous for you and Sophie. That could have been your hand or worse."

"Well, it wasn't and you're in no fit state to go anywhere so relax and lay back down."

"No, I have to get out of here before it hits me hard and I can't hold it off any longer. You have no idea how dangerous I can be."

"Then explain, tell me what I can do to help you, Jasper."

"I don't know, no one can help me, Bella. I've never been able to hold it at bay before but when it hits I could destroy you, Sophie, and everything around you and you've been so kind to me. You treated me like a person, I don't want to repay that with pain and suffering so please, let me go."

He looked so pathetic, so young and vulnerable that I couldn't help myself, I just wrapped my arms around him and told him I was here with him and I would stay here with him until whatever terrible thing was going to happen to him happened and I wouldn't let him hurt anyone, not himself, or me, and certainly not Sophie.

"But you won't, whatever you fear, don't fear that Jasper. You won't."

And even as I spoke the words I knew they were true, he wouldn't hurt us because we loved him and he loved us, it was as simple as that.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

 **Carlisle**

I felt we had been going around in circles for days, I knew in my bones Jasper was close by but I just couldn't find him, it was as if he moved in another, parallel, dimension so close that we could have touched but I couldn't see him. I knew I was running out of time, Aro knew I was here in Minnesota and the Volturi guards along with Demetri were headed my way. Demetri was having the same problem that I was, he told me as much when we finally spoke after a request from Aro that I help the Volturi in any way I could before there was a bloodbath.

"After all, we don't want the necessity of a cleanup operation Carlisle, that might need to include any human witnesses."

He knew that would reach me if nothing else did, I cared about humans and tried to protect them if I could.

"I understand but I'm not sure I can be of much help, I haven't seen any sign of Jasper although he was here a few days ago. I think perhaps he has moved on, he would hardly stay in one place, especially if he crossed my trail or Emmett's."

"One would like to think so yet you are still there, so is he preparing to make a final stand? Do you think he wants to go out in a blaze of glory?"

"I doubt he is thinking that clearly Aro, I just wanted to make sure I hadn't missed any clues as to his destination."

"Then you won't mind holding on for another day will you Carlisle? Demetri should be with you by tomorrow evening at the latest."

I thought fast,

"So long?"

"Yes, they have other business which has delayed them somewhat but I have high hopes it will be concluded soon and then they will head straight for Ray."

"Very well, I'll speak to Esme, I know she was hoping I'd be home in time for Christmas. It will be the first one we have spent apart."

There was a long silence, Aro had no concept of Christmas or any other festive occasion and to a degree I understood, birthdays meant nothing when you were immortal and when he had been human there had been no such thing as Christmas, I just wished he understood the idea of family times but then why should he? Aro had no family in the true sense, he saw himself as the patriarch of all vampires which was a little different.

When I told Emmett he took it better than I expected,

"I already warned Rosie we wouldn't be home in time for Christmas, I guessed you wouldn't leave without finding this guy, not now you are so close but I have to tell you, Carlisle, I don't see how we are going to find him before the Volturi arrive, have you thought about that?"

"Yes, I have Emmett and the thought chills me to the bone but we have about twenty-four more hours and I intend to spend each one of them looking."

He nodded,

"OK, where to next?"

We were sitting on a bench in the town square pretending to listen to the festive music provided by the school band arranged in front of the huge Christmas tree while in reality, we were hoping to hear something, anything that might help us in our search, I couldn't think of anything else to do although I knew our chances were slim of hearing anything useful but then I heard the name of the woman I had visited, the one who'd had contact with Jasper.

"She was really lucky, Sophie went under and I was sure she was going to drown when some guy dived in and grabbed her, he came out of the water like a Patriot missile, it was something to see. I heard Sophie's going to be fine."

"Poor Bella Haynes must have been beside herself with everything else that's happened this year and Sophie is such a little sweetie. Who was it saved her?"

"I don't know his name, he's a stranger, young guy, looks like he could look after himself but gaunt, sick looking."

I pulled on Emmett's arm and led him away from the throng,

"Did you hear that? I think they were talking about Jasper and if I'm right he's still here and Mrs. Haynes knows where he is. He might even be at her place."

"You want to drive out there?"

"Yes and I think I might be a little more forceful with her this time, she's hiding him from me I'm sure of it. I have to persuade her that I'm only trying to help him."

"Do you think he recognized your name? I mean you did give her your card."

I shook my head,

"I don't see how I doubt he ever heard my name, I was never close to him after I did my work. Maybe he thinks I'm with the Volturi."

"Yeah, unless he heard about you from someone else."

"No, no one knew of my part in this except Aro, Caius, and Marcus and he never spoke to any of them. I think if anything he suspects I'm one of those hunting him. Anyway, let's get out there and see how the land lies."

As we approached the truck I recognized two figures leaning against the side,

"Esme? Rosalie? What are you doing here?"

"We decided if you couldn't come to us for Christmas we'd come to you. Besides we've talked and we think that if you feel so strongly about this man then we want to help."

"But I don't want you here, the Volturi will be joining us tomorrow and I wanted you both out of danger."

Esme took my hands in hers and smiled,

"Carlisle we are a family, we stick together and I'm so sorry I forgot that a while back, now I take it you have somewhere to go?"

I smiled feeling happier and more hopeful with Esme by my side despite the possible danger and I explained what we had overheard.

"Well maybe Mrs. Haynes would feel less suspicious of a woman, I could ask about Jasper instead or Rosalie, we're both ready to do whatever it takes."

"Talking about helping, where's Edward?"

Esme scowled,

"He said he had no intention of chasing around the armpit of America looking for some freak that should have been put down years ago, and I quote."

I was disappointed in Edwards reaction but not entirely surprised, he could be extremely selfish and callous when he had a mind to be and would find this a waste of his valuable time but it certainly loosened the ties between him and me, I loved him as a son but I no longer liked what he had become.

Leaving Rosalie to sit up front with Emmett I sat with Esme in the back and we held hands relieved to be together once more and I explained what had happened since we arrived.

"So, this supposed monster you created who then broke free of his...well of Maria and traveled all the way here presumably on the run from the Volturi he assumed would be hunting for him and ready to kill him when they found him suddenly stops running. He helps a young mother and her daughter when their car breaks down and now you hear he saved the same little girl from drowning when the ice broke on a lake."

"Yes, that's about the sum total of information we have."

"Have you asked yourself why?"

"Of course."

"But has it occurred to you that Jasper, your patient for want of a better word, was with the woman and her daughter at the lake before the ice broke, the chances of him just wandering by at the exact moment he would be needed are more than a million to one."

I stared at her, it hadn't occurred to me but she was right, chances were that Jasper had been with the Haynes family at the lake, a guest of theirs?

"But why Esme? He's sick and on the run with the most skilled tracker on his trail, why would he stop running? It doesn't make any sense."

She smiled and lifted our clasped hands to kiss the back of mine,

"Of course it does Carlisle and as for the reason, it's the oldest one in the world."

I blinked trying to take in what she was telling me,

"You think...? But he's..."

"A man, Carlisle. He's a man and he's found his mate, that's the only logical conclusion. She's sheltering him, lying to you, because she feels the same even if she doesn't understand it. Bella Haynes will never give Jasper up to you, she thinks you are one of those Jasper is hiding from. He may not have told her any of his story but she will know instinctively that he's in terrible trouble, she's simply protecting the man she loves."

"But he's not just a man Esme, I created a perfect killing machine quite by accident and if you're right he's in that house with a vulnerable woman and a fragile human child. I'm not sure if he's as sick as I think he is that he can hold it together, he could kill them both if the rage takes over. I could be responsible for their deaths too."

I could tell she thought I was wrong and perhaps I was, perhaps I was being too hard on Jasper Whitlock. After all, he had been through, all that had been done to him, he had fought through the rage and blood-lust I had imbued him with and tried to leave it all behind. He hadn't left a trail of bodies across the country, he hadn't left a trail at all that was easy to follow and even now when I was so close I could almost reach out and touch him I still couldn't find him. He was hiding in plain sight, he was interacting with humans in a manner that was acceptable to them, he was pretending to be a human and getting away with it, all very impressive BUT, and it was a huge BUT, he was also struggling with a body at war with itself, it was tearing itself to pieces and sooner or later without my help he would lose that battle and lose himself but would that happen before or after he lost control and murdered innocent people like Bella and Sophie Haynes? No one could answer that, not me and certainly not Jasper himself.

Emmett pulled up a mile from the Haynes place and turned to look at us,

"Well, how are we going to do this? She's sure to tell us he's not there, that he left and she sure as hell isn't going to let us in."

"She has to understand that Jasper is sick, that he needs treatment that only I can give him. I need to know where he is and get to him before the Volturi arrive or believe me, there will be bloodshed. He won't go easily and others may get hurt."

"Maybe it might be better coming from a woman Carlisle. Bella might be less suspicious, you already lied to her once, she knows that so she's not going to trust you again. If I went to the house and explained the situation she might at least be willing to listen to me."

"No, out of the question Esme, if Jasper is there you could get hurt, I won't allow it."

Esme stared at me with an expression usually alien to her, she was angry with me.

"Carlisle Cullen, I may be your wife and your mate but that does not give you the right to dictate my actions. You are beginning to sound like Edward and I don't like it. I've pointed out the reasons why I should go and I expect you to talk through them with me rationally not start beating your chest like a baboon!"

I stared at her, aware that both Rosalie and Emmett were stunned too by her outburst but then Rosalie raised her hands and began to applaud.

"Well said, Esme. You should listen to yourself, Carlisle. Esme knows what she's talking about and I for one back her one hundred percent."

I glanced at Emmett but he merely shrugged his enormous shoulders,

"It makes sense Carlisle, besides what other option do you have? I think you should let Esme try."

Seeing I was outnumbered and feeling the sting of Esme's earlier words, a baboon, I agreed reluctantly,

"But we'll come with you as far as the meadow that way if anything goes wrong we can reach you quickly."

"So long as you stay out of sight of Bella and far enough away that Jasper doesn't sense you then fine. Let's not waste any more precious time."

She opened the truck door and got out pulling her coat more closely around her and pulling on gloves, just as she always did, blending in with the humans.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

 **Bella**

Jasper had appeared to rally for a little while laying quiet on the couch while Sophie told him more about the dolls house they had drawn and how she was going to make her own this year if I could find her some boxes and scraps of material.

"Then, when you're feeling better you can help me make a real one Jasper."

He smiled and stroked her face with the back of one trembling hand then insisted we eat.

"I'll be fine, it's Christmas Eve and you have to eat. I'll have something later maybe."

I hated leaving him alone in the lounge while we prepared and ate our dinner, one that the three of us should have been sharing, but he was right, Sophie needed a proper meal and a little normality after all she'd been through but neither of us had much of an appetite and were soon finished and cleared away.

"Mommy, I just thought, Santa won't know Jasper is here, he won't get any presents."

I smiled, she was so thoughtful and sensitive,

"Well, maybe we can find something for him, you could make him a card and I'll see if I can find something in the closet."

She knew I kept a few treats in my closet so she nodded and went off to collect her art box to make a card while I went through to the lounge to check on him.

My heart sank as I opened the door, the couch was empty, the comforter lay abandoned on the floor and there was no sign of our guest. I ran to the window and looked out only to see him on his knees in the snow struggling to rise. Not even stopping to put a coat or shoes on I just ran out in my slippers and putting my arm under his I heaved him to his feet and half dragged half carried him back inside relieved that Sophie hadn't seen the little drama, I could hear her humming to herself as she drew a card seated at the kitchen table and could visualise her sitting there with her hair tucked behind her ear and her tongue sticking out just a little as she concentrated on the task before her.

Heaving Jasper back onto the couch I felt my back protest, oh no please, not that again, not now! I sat him up and pulled off his wet sweater only to stare horrified at the scars that covered his torso, someone had cut his flesh over and over with what looked like a small strangely curved serrated knife, what the hell had happened to him?

Laying him back down I pulled off his boots and then wrapped him in the comforter and Sophie's discarded blanket before stoking up the fire and throwing fresh logs on. Then I sat down on the edge of the couch and took one of his cold hands in mine.

"Jasper, what were you thinking? You're in no fit state to go anywhere, you're sick."

He lifted himself onto one elbow and this time the flames of the fire caught the scars on his chest and arms which stood out against the glow of the rest of his skin.

"I shouldn't have come Bella, I have to go before they find me. Some of them are close and if they find me here you and Sophie could be in terrible danger."

He tried to sit up but he was so weak I could push him down without any resistance.

"Tell me what's going on Jasper. Who is looking for you and why? Who tortured you? Surely we can go to the authorities, they'll keep you safe from whoever is hunting you."

He shook his head weakly and grimaced,

"No one can help me, Bella, you have no idea what I am or what I've done. It's not safe for you to have me here, not right now, I can feel one of the attacks building up and I don't want to hurt you or Sophie, you've shown me the first kindness I've seen in a very long time, don't let your sympathy for me get you killed. I'm not worth it."

I stared at him bewildered, he believed every word he said that much was obvious but he'd saved Sophie's life and I wasn't about to abandon him even if it appeared that he had given up all hope.

"Please lay still. Is there no one I can contact who might help you? What do you need? Maybe I can get our doctor to see you."

He shook his head violently,

"No, no doctor, that would be disastrous for all of us. If you won't help me leave then please promise me that you'll take Sophie and drive back into town or to a friend's place, anywhere away from here until it's over, these attacks last several hours and you aren't safe near me while it's going on."

I stroked his forehead partly in an attempt to soothe him and partly to check his temperature. He didn't feel as if he had a fever but his skin felt strange to my touch.

"Jasper, I'm not leaving you, I trust you and I know you won't hurt us but if you are so worried I'll take Sophie and lock us both in my room until you tell us it's safe to come out. She'll be getting ready for bed soon so she won't even know what I do. Now please relax, is there anything I can get you? Some painkillers? A drink maybe?"

He shook his head and opened his eyes but they were barely focusing on my face and he spoke so softly I had to lean close to here his words.

"You should have let me go, I'm bad Bella and I'll only bring you pain."

As his whole body went rigid in some kind of spasm I continued stroking his face hoping to calm him but feeling so helpless.

"Hush, you're not going anywhere just try to sleep. Are you absolutely sure there's no one who can help you?"

A spasm of pain and hopelessness crossed his face,

"No, no one who can help me, just someone who will end my miserable existence."

Sophie called me and not wanting her to see Jasper like this I pulled the comforter closer around him and went to see what she wanted. It was only to open a pot of glitter for her but when I got back Jasper was restless, the comforter was half on the floor and he was moaning and tearing at his skin as if trying to rip it off. I caught his hands but he was strong, so strong that he soon broke free forming fists although I knew he wasn't attempting to hit me, he was struggling desperately to hold himself together.

His lips were moving in a broken whisper, the same words over and over like a mantra,

"Please end this, I can't go on, please make it stop."

Each word was wrenched from between clenched teeth, the tendons in his neck standing out like ropes beneath his skin and yet he still looked beautiful in his agony, like a martyred saint.

I don't know what made me do it but I laid a hand on his shoulder and ran it lightly down his arm and could feel under my palm the ridges that bore testament to the suffering he had endured, surely no doctor would do this to a patient, only a madman would torture a boy because I was sure this had been going on for a very long time to leave such a mass of scar tissue all over his body.

Whatever was torturing him now was inside his head taking a firmer grip on his mind, his body writhed and flexed and groans escaped from his mouth although he seemed to be fighting to hold them in.

I sat helplessly beside him cradling his head or holding his hand as he fought his demons and suddenly I had the awful feeling that I was going to lose him, no man could suffer like this and live. I didn't know what to do, I could deal with a fever or a wound but I had no idea what I was dealing with here and I was frightened.

This wasn't how I had expected to spend my Christmas Eve but in a way I was probably keeping more to the spirit of the season, helping someone in terrible distress instead of sitting by the fire eating chocolates or nuts and sipping wine. I laughed, I couldn't remember the last time I had sipped wine while relaxing by the fire. We never had alcohol in the house, Steven said it reminded him too much of his father, a man he had grown to despise and who had died before Steven and I met. Having said that I wasn't used to wine anyway, Charlie was more a can of beer type of guy and my mother, well when she wasn't drinking green tea or some other herbal mixture would occasionally treat herself to a couple of Margaritas.

I slipped into a reverie of my own, when we first met at college Steven took me to the odd bar and I would have a coke or if it was the weekend a couple of glasses of wine but then we had the accident. He was driving me back to my dorm when we were side-swiped by a drunk driver and I wound up in the hospital with whiplash, a fractured skull, a broken arm, and several cracked ribs.

I guess that's when I let Steven persuade me that life was too short to waste at college, he made his dream sound so good, a little house in a small town in his home state where we could build a life together and start a family. We decided on three kids and a dog and while he would go to work in the national park, his grandfather was on staff there and could get him a job, I could work part-time until the children came along and then once they were at school if I wanted to I could go back to college as a mature student. It sounded idyllic at the time, I hated my course tutor who was an arrogant prick who thought he was God's gift to women and, of course, to education and I had missed a huge chunk of the year due to the accident.

My dad was furious although my mom thought it sounded wonderful, mind she would have thought life on a commune sounded just as good she was a real 60's child of Woodstock.

At first, it had been as wonderful as it sounded, Steven got the job in the park as a ranger and I worked part-time at the library in International Falls then along came Sophie and everything changed. Steven made a new friend, a guy called Roy who started spending a lot of time here and Steven began drinking, just the odd beer or two and then they would go off hunting for days and his grandpa would ring me asking where he was. When I confronted Steven he accused me of being a nag, he said I cared more about Sophie than I did about him. Of course, she took up a lot of time, she was a baby!

He spent nights away from home and when he was here he stomped about in a terrible temper cussing me and ignoring his daughter who as she grew up adored him. I guess I saw it coming, the temper, the nights out, the hunting trips with Roy, he was drinking just like his father which is why when he finally walked out after threatening to hit Sophie because she wouldn't stop crying when he ripped her teddy's arm off I was relieved rather than upset. I wondered idly what he would say if he walked in now and found a semi-naked stranger asleep on the couch, probably nothing, I don't think he cared any longer, not about us anyway.

A noise from the couch brought me back to the present, Jasper was restless again, dreaming, and I caught more words this time, words that made no sense, there was something about Mexico, was that where he had come from? Then a word I didn't recognize, Volturi, he said it clearly enough and the way he said it told me he hated and feared whoever they were. Then he screamed, loudly enough to make me jump and to disturb Sophie although as I had turned the TV on to mask any noises he made she assumed it was from the program that was on.

She came running through from the kitchen covered in glue and glitter holding the card she had made for Jasper a few minutes later and was upset when I told her he wasn't well and couldn't take it now.

"Never mind, it's beautiful and I know he'll be so pleased when he gets it. Now, if you want Santa to come tonight you'd better get ready for bed. I'll run you a bath and you can have supper by the fire."

"Yay! Do we have carrots for the reindeer mommy? And I want to put some of our cookies on a plate for Santa and a glass of milk."

"Of course, now come on, let's leave Jasper to sleep."

Sophie tiptoed to the couch and leaned in to kiss Jasper on the forehead then laid the card on the couch at his feet,

"He can see it when he wakes up, he will wake up won't he mommy?"

"Of course, he's just feeling unwell."

She glanced at him again and I could tell she wasn't sure she believed me, I didn't blame her, he looked dreadful, the dark marks had spread across his cheekbones and he looked very pale, the glow appearing to come from within his body now rather than a reflection from the light.

I hated leaving him but he seemed quiet once more so I helped Sophie into the bath and fetched her PJ's, slippers, and robe and once she was dry and dressed we made a tray for Santa and his reindeer and she took her mug of hot milk and a cookie, a real treat this late in the day, to sit by the fire at the foot of the couch so she could watch Jasper sleep.

"Do you think he's going back to heaven mommy?"

I was taken aback by her words,

"Back?"

She nodded looking suddenly very sad,

"Angels come from heaven to help people and then they have to go back. Jasper helped us so do you think he has to go back now and that's why he's ill?"

"No, I don't think so. I'm hoping he'll be well enough to help you open your presents in the morning."

She took a bite out of her cookie but her eyes never left Jasper's face and a chill ran down my spine as I thought about her words.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi there readers, I am so sorry for the short hiatus in my stories I've been unwell but I'm back again now so let the fun commence! Love Jules xx**

 **Chapter Eighteen**

 **Bella**

I put Sophie to bed in my room using the excuse that Jasper might need hers later, she wasn't worried about that she would gladly give up her bed for him and sleeping in mine was a rare treat these days, most of the time she informed me that she was getting too old to sleep with mommy. I read her a story, she insisted on the night before Christmas even though she knew nearly all the words by heart and then kissed her leaving the night light on until she was asleep. It was the only thing that had changed since Steven left, before that she wasn't afraid of the dark but when he left she began begging me to leave a light on so I had bought her a very dim one in the shape of a teddy bear and that was enough to chase the dark away. I remembered when I was a little girl how I had begged my dad to leave a light on and how Charlie had hunted high and low for a dim bulb to put in the landing light fitting, eventually tracking down a blue one that made everyone look very peculiar.

Leaving her talking softly to teddy and the doll Santa had given her, minus the hideous green outfit which had been consigned to the deepest depths of her toy box, I took the key from the glass bowl where it had always sat and gently slid it into my pocket, I wouldn't lock Sophie in but if anything untoward did happen I hoped I could reach the door and lock it before anyone else did. I felt a bit of a fool doing so but Jasper had been so adamant and I had promised.

The noises in the lounge were louder now, not shouts but cries that reached into my chest and tore at my heart, it was the sound of a soul in torment and I ran quickly to Jaspers side only to find him on the floor on his hands and knees hunched up as if trying to evade blows but he heard me and suddenly he was on his feet and crouching, his eyes blazing and his teeth bared. I felt myself freeze and wait, was this what he meant about being dangerous? He took two swift steps and was standing right in front of me staring into my face with eyes that didn't focus. His hand came up so fast I couldn't have avoided it and grabbed me by the throat while a strange animal noise erupted from his chest then as suddenly as the rage had come it went and he dropped to his knees, his head touching the carpet.

"Go, Bella, please go before I hurt you."

A large part of me felt like doing just that, I should run to the bedroom and lock Sophie and me in praying he couldn't break down the door but instead I sank down beside him and lifted his head so I could look into his face.

"Jasper. I'm not leaving you. Whatever happened to you, whatever was done, that's what is trying to wrestle control from you and I know you're fighting it, let me help you."

His eyes filled and I thought for a second he might cry but then he shook his head clenching his fists before him until the knuckles stood out white,

"See these? These are the hands of a killer Bella, I was turned into a killer and no matter how hard I try I can't fight it, not for long. I don't want this, I don't want the demons that whisper in my ear or the monster in my head that shouts at me to kill, to destroy. I want them gone, I want it to be over, I want to die Bella. That's why I didn't run when you told me they were here looking for me. I knew they would find and kill me but that's OK, all I wanted was one special memory to take with me to the grave and you and Sophie gave me that memory. I can never thank you enough for that but you can't help me, no one can, it's all too late. They're coming, I can feel them getting closer and I need to leave here before they arrive. If they find me here they'll kill you too and Sophie. Please don't leave me with that guilt, I couldn't bear it. I can..."

He collapsed again curling into a ball and crying out loudly now, so loudly that Sophie heard and came running through eyes wide and trembling but when she saw Jasper she knelt down beside him and lay her hand on his gaunt cheek,

"It's alright Jasper. I told mommy you had to go back to heaven but why does it have to hurt so much? Do you die again like Sarah's grandpa did? She said he cried but then he fell asleep and never woke up anymore. Do angels die every time they go back to heaven? That doesn't seem very fair."

As she spoke a tear rolled down her cheek and splashed onto his face and he stopped moving then slowly his hand came up and touched the damp patch on his face wonderingly.

He struggled to his knees and took both Sophie's hands in his holding them very loosely as if afraid he might hurt her.

"Thank you, Sophie, but I'm not the angel, you are. Only an angel would shed a tear for a monster. You're a very special angel and you'll grow up to be a very special woman one day, full of compassion for the cursed. Now run along and get back into bed, you look very tired and Santa won't come if he finds you awake."

I looked at Sophie who yawned and rubbed her eyes suddenly looking very tired and I almost had to carry her back to bed. By the time I had pulled the covers up and kissed her she had closed her eyes and was snoring softly.

I took a few deep breaths as I thought about his words, he considered himself a monster but that's not how I saw him, or Sophie and she was very good at sizing people up even though she was only young. As I walked back along the hall I heard the door open and then a voice, a female voice and that savage sound Jasper had made earlier. I ran through to find a young woman standing in the doorway held tightly by the throat and Jasper looked suddenly like the monster he had warned me he was.

I could see the woman was close to being slaughtered so I ran to Jaspers side and took his arm pulling it as hard as I could and calling his name. He resisted at first then slowly his grip loosened and the woman staggered back choking and rubbing her throat but she didn't run or scream.

Meanwhile, Jasper had turned to look at me and I smiled reassuringly,

"It's OK Jasper, you're safe here. Come with me, come on, you look tired."

He stood like a statue and I knew if he decided to renew his attack there was nothing I could do to stop him but then he moved slowly, allowing me to lead him back to the couch and sit him down by the fire.

"Stay there, I'll be back in a minute."

I thought he hadn't heard me but then he nodded and his shoulders slumped defeated.

"Where would I go? It's too late, they've found me."

 **Esme**

The house looked quiet, there were no signs of anything wrong so maybe he wasn't here after all. I stood on the porch and steeled myself for the upcoming interview with the young woman who had interacted with him several times without a problem. As I raised my hand to knock the door was thrown open and he stood there gaunt and pale, the skin around his eyes almost black and when he saw me he snarled and his hand whipped out like a snake strike grabbing me by the throat and beginning to squeeze even as he drew me closer ready to tear my throat out. I thought I was dead but then she appeared, the young woman, and began speaking to him softly taking his arm and pulling him away from me.

She wasted only a single glance at me before turning all her attention to him coaxing him back into the house all the while talking to him softly and soothingly. I waited massaging my throat, his grip had been of steel, stronger than any vampire I had ever met, stronger even than Emmett. Thinking of my son I wondered if the others had been close enough to see the attack. If they had I prayed they wouldn't show themselves. I needed to speak to the woman and I doubted she would say anything if we turned up mob handed.

Thinking about all Carlisle had told us about Jasper it was hard to credit what I had just seen. He was supposed to be a monster, a lethal killing machine yet he had allowed a young human to guide him away from a possible kill and calm his rage. Something had happened to Jasper Whitlock, he had certainly learned control, the woman's continued existence while he was in this state attested to that only too plainly.

A few minutes later the woman reappeared and I decided to speak first, let her know I wasn't the enemy,

"Mrs. Haynes, my name is Esme Cullen and please believe me when I say I haven't come here to cause any trouble."

She stared at me suspiciously,

"Really? Why are you here? What did you say your name was?"

My name had rung a bell, she remembered Carlisle's visits.

"Esme Cullen, Carlisle is my husband. I think you've met him and my son Emmett."

"The doctor who turned up here lying about looking for a friend is your husband? Get the hell off my property before you wake my daughter. I have nothing to say to you or your husband."

"Maybe not but there is something I need to tell you and it's something you really ought to listen to or you could be in great danger."

She went to close the door and I put a hand up,

"Please Bella, for Sophie's sake you must listen to me."

She hesitated to look over her shoulder then stepped out onto the porch and shut the door at her back.

"Well? I'm listening."

"The man you have in your house, Jasper Whitlock is a fugitive from some very dangerous individuals. People who are even now closing in on him and trust me, if they find him here they will kill him and anyone who has had contact with him to keep their secret."

"Really? And what about you and your doctor husband, why are you here? Just to warn me?"

I shook my head,

"My husband knows Jasper is ill and he thinks he can help him."

"Really? And why should I believe you? It seems to me that you don't want the authorities involved or you would have been screaming assault a few minutes ago. So, what are you hiding from?"

I saw her shiver and smiled,

"I really don't mean you any harm but it's freezing out here, would you let me come in and talk to you. My husband is close by and maybe once I explain certain things you will allow him to speak to Jasper."

"We can talk fine out here, I'll survive."

I shrugged, she was going to be a tough nut to crack,

"Are you sure that your daughter is safe alone in the house with Jasper while he's going through one of his attacks?"

Her face went hard,

"I trust him a hell of a lot more than I trust you or your husband so come on spit it out then get the hell away from here."

"Very well, your guest Jasper Whitlock was the subject of various experiments a long time ago, experiments that went dreadfully wrong. My husband was involved but to his knowledge, Jasper died. It is only recently he heard that Jasper had survived and he knew that as a result of the experiments he had been a party too Jasper's genetic makeup is fracturing, in short, his body is tearing itself apart. Only Carlisle can help him now."

She nodded looking more hostile than ever,

"So, you're telling me that Dr. Frankenstein Cullen played God with a young man's life and now he's dying because of it and only he can save Jasper? How very convenient. I've seen the scars on Jaspers body, is he responsible for those too? Just what kind of experiments were they? And who are the mysterious people hunting him? More of the scientific team that tortured him? Is there a bounty for the one who finds him first? You people make me sick and whatever secret society you belong to I'm betting it's not above the law."

I smile at her sadly,

"I'm afraid it is, way above the law, and anyone else you drag in will only suffer the same fate Jasper and you are going to if you don't let Carlisle help him."

"Who are the Volturi?"

The question made me start,

"Who told you about them? Jasper? How much do you know Bella? Didn't he warn you to keep that name secret?"

"Who are they?"

She crossed her arms stubbornly although I could see she was shivering violently now and I sighed,

"I will tell you everything I know if you will please invite me inside so I can talk to Jasper too. Please, Bella, we don't have much time."

She was going to refuse my request I knew it but then the door opened to reveal Jasper leaning against the wall,

"Let her in Bella before you freeze to death, please."

She turned and caught him as he fell almost dragging her down with him and I stepped inside to help.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

 **Carlisle**

I was nervous at the idea of Esme confronting Jasper alone, we had no idea how bad he was or how he would react if he recognized another vampire but I had faith in her and we stayed in the car waiting to hear the news. So, when my phone rang I picked it up expecting to hear her voice but instead it was Aro and he sounded puzzled and more than a little annoyed.

"Carlisle, I thought I should keep you up to date on the hunt for your rogue Frankenstein. We were right, he is in northern Minnesota but Demetri is still having problems narrowing the search area further. Strangely enough, he tells me that he is certain you are in the area too. Would you care to tell me why?"

I got out of the car to take this rather awkward call in relative privacy,

"Since you informed me that Jasper was still alive and on the run I decided it might be useful for me to see him before you terminate his life. After all, I may still be able to learn something by observing him if I can get close enough safely."

"Really? I suspect there is more to it than that Carlisle, are you still looking to save the world one person at a time old friend? Surely you don't imagine you can change him? He's a lethal weapon which has malfunctioned and must be destroyed for the good of all of us."

I held my temper but Aro's callousness was beginning to annoy me,

"Jasper Whitlock was a young soldier whose life we took to experiment on a transforming vampire. We had no right to do that Aro, I had no right to play God with his body and mind. He has lived for over a century killing and maiming all around him and now as his body tears itself apart we are hunting him down like a rabid dog."

"He is a rabid dog Carlisle and as such he must die. Or are you telling me that you can cure him of his madness? Maybe even turn him back into a human? Now that would be a trick I would pay to see but I doubt even you are capable of miracles."

"No, I can't make him human again but I may be able to give him some peace, stop his body from destroying itself so he could live out the rest of his days without torment."

"And you think that if he is no longer in pain he will stop killing? Oh, my friend, you delude yourself, you are not a God to move figures around like chess pieces. No one can turn a rabid animal into a peaceful pet, the only way out is to kill it and that my friend is what Demetri and Alec have orders to do when they find him. If you know where he is I suggest you tell me, or them, don't delay the inevitable the only person who will suffer in the long-term is you."

The call ended on that note and I knew my time had almost run out, I had to hope that Esme had more luck with Bella Haynes than I had. If only I could speak to Jasper I might just be able to persuade him to listen and even allow me to help him, on the other hand, he might just kill me and I wouldn't blame him if he did, his century of torment had been my fault and mine alone.

 **Esme**

Bella wasn't happy having me inside her home but as I helped her carry Jasper back into the cozy little lounge she did begrudgingly offer me a seat. It was strange after all I had heard to see the man at last and the tenderness in Bella's eyes as she made him comfortable on the couch. He sat there staring at me, his chest rising and falling erratically and the dark patches that covered his face below his eyes and spread across his cheeks made him look more like a corpse than a man.

"Speak, tell me about Doctor Cullen and why I should listen to him."

His voice was weak and he struggled to make himself heard over the crackle of the log fire.

I told him who I was and who Carlisle was, who he had been.

"He was Volturi? He did this to me?"

"Yes although it was never his intention to cause you any suffering, things just went wrong and he has punished himself for it ever since. He was told you had died and as soon as he discovered that was a lie he came looking for you. He may be able to help you if you will only give him a chance before the Volturi tracker arrives."

"The Volturi want me dead, I want it over, why shouldn't I just let them find me."

Bella shook her head and sat down beside him gripping his hand and talking to him urgently.

"Jasper, don't give up now, you've fought for years, you escaped from whatever hell you were held in. Think of us, me and Sophie, we love you and we don't want you to die."

I wasn't sure I'd heard correctly at first and I could see her words had stunned him too, he had somehow earned the love of this woman surely that earned him a second chance if nothing else did?

"Please Jasper, at least speak to the doctor, hear what he has to say. Please."

He studied their clasped hands for a long time and then looked at me again,

"I'll speak to him if nothing else perhaps he can end this mercifully. He owes me that much."

Nodding I went outside leaving them alone by the fire and called Carlisle,

"He's here at the house and he's agreed to speak to you Carlisle and there's something else you should know, the woman, Bella, she's in love with him."

"What? No, I don't believe that Esme, he's influencing her don't forget his gift. You've actually seen him yourself?"

"Yes, I sat in her lounge and spoke to him while they held hands on the couch, you're wrong Carlisle, Jasper Whitlock isn't a monster, he's a man, one who is dying before her very eyes and she's desperate to save him. Come now."

Carlisle promised to be here in a few minutes and after knocking I went back inside to find they hadn't moved, she still held his hand and was stroking the back of it with her free hand. Looking up I could see the hope in her eyes and I nodded,

"Carlisle will be here soon, he says thank you for allowing him to speak to you both. Is your daughter here? I heard about her but I haven't seen her."

"She's asleep, dreaming of reindeer and Santa and tomorrow I want her to see Jasper sitting here just like she wished to help her open her presents. Oh! I have to get her sack out of the garage and make some reindeer tracks in the snow, my...my husband used to do it so I guess it's down to me now. You stay there Jasper, I won't be long."

She didn't move until he nodded his agreement then went quickly from the room,

"It sounds like her daughter likes you, Jasper."

"And you think that strange? That a child could see a monster and think it was an angel?"

"No, that's not what I meant at all. I think children are innocent and they see the good in people that adults miss, they don't have the preconceptions that color our judgments."

He just stared at me and I could see the fight going on between what he wanted to believe and what he knew to be true.

"What do you see Esme Cullen when you look at me?"

"A very sick and confused man who has been through far more than any man should have to endure."

"And when you look at your husband? What do you see then?"

I didn't even hesitate,

"A man with terrible deeds in his past, guilt that weighs him down and a drive to make amends if he can."

"I see a blood-soaked monster when I look in the mirror or close my eyes, that's the fact and it makes no difference what anyone else pretends to see, it doesn't alter the fact that both your husband and I are monsters with innocent blood on our hands. The difference is that I own up to my guilt while he hides his behind a wife and a noble calling."

Bella came back then with snow on her dark hair rubbing her hands together,

"I just hope Sophie doesn't wake up while you're here, I don't know what I'd tell her."

Jasper looked at me,

"She won't, she'll sleep peacefully."

He was challenging me to tell Bella about his gift but I said nothing and she stood there knowing there was something going on she had missed.

"Can I offer you a drink? I've got coffee, tea, cocoa, soda's or milk."

I smiled,

"No, I'm fine thank you Bella."

"Jasper?"

"Thank you, I'll have whatever you're having yourself."

She smiled and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder,

"The doctor will be here soon if he can wade through the snow, it's getting very thick out there."

While Bella was in the kitchen I tried to keep the conversation going,

"I remember Christmas when my boy was...when I still had him. It felt so magical, I bet Sophie is excited, has...has her father been gone long?"

"I don't know, I didn't ask but he promised her a doll's house that she won't get now. I..."

He trailed off but I knew what he would have said, I thought I'd make her one but I got sick. This young man who had known nothing but rage and torment for over a century felt love for Bella and her little girl which was nothing short of a miracle. I prayed that Carlisle would be able to help him and that somehow we could save them all from the Volturi.

Bella came back with two steaming mugs of cocoa and sat beside him once more,

"Where do you come from Mrs. Cullen?"

"Esme please, we move around a lot, my husband works at different hospitals."

"But not International Falls? I didn't think so, that's two lies he told me."

"I understand you being suspicious but there are a lot of things it isn't safe for you to know."

"I take it you mean the Volturi? Who are they? If they were government they wouldn't be messing around, they'd have found Jasper by now and taken him away. Will I be threatened that if I tell anyone what I've seen I'll be in serious trouble? I'm not easily intimidated Esme, my dad's a cop."

"I'm afraid it's more serious than that Bella, you really don't want to meet the Volturi, they are utterly ruthless."

"Yeah, they torture young men and probably try out new drugs on them. Is that what happened to Jasper? Your husband experimented with a new drug and the side effects did this to him? I thought scientists experimented on animals these days, rats, mice that kind of thing."

Before I could get into a subject I should stay out of there was a knock on the door and Bella jumped up,

"I assume that will be your husband Esme, it seems he saved you from answering an awkward question, good timing on his part."

Bella was tough when she was protecting those she loved but there was more to it, she wasn't like any human I had met before, she was stronger, more fearless and determined. She would be a force to be reckoned with and I couldn't help a secret smile at the thought of her butting heads with someone like Aro Volturi although unfortunately, the outcome would be tragic for her and her daughter.

I was brought back to the present by a sound from Jasper, he was gasping and holding his chest as if in pain and when he looked up I could see that he was in great pain, his teeth were clenched and he choked out his words,

"Tell your husband to get on with it, finish what he started and put me out of my misery, I'm tired of fighting this Esme Cullen."

Then he collapsed backward onto the couch his eyes closed and faint cries of pain escaping between his clenched jaws.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

 **Carlisle**

When Bella opened the door to my knock I could feel the hostility in her gaze,

"So, Dr. Cullen, we meet again. What are you today? A friend? A doctor? Or just a plain ordinary torturer? Funny how some doctors feel they have the right to play God isn't it? And so easy when we all look up to and trust anyone in the medical profession. You're coming in only because Jasper wants to see you but don't get the impression that you are welcome."

"I understand, and I appreciate how you feel about me right now but I assure you that I only want to help him and I am sorrier than I can ever express for what I did."

"Yes, well, sorry isn't going to save him is it? Go through, he's expecting you and keep your voice down, my daughter is asleep in the other room."

I nodded and passed her going through to the lounge where I found Esme and Jasper sitting in silence.

He had changed so much in some ways but was the same young man that had been brought to me suffering from severe battlefield wounds so long ago. He looked dreadful, much worse than I had expected, obviously the problem I had foreseen was progressing much quicker than I anticipated and as he stood to look at me it was clear how weak he was, if the Volturi found him now he wouldn't stand a chance and no one would think him worth saving.

I held out my hand but he just looked at it,

"Major Whitlock, thank you for agreeing to speak with me. Before I go into my reasons for wanting this meeting can I just say how sorry I am for my part in your suffering, I was arrogant enough to think I could change the world when in fact all I was doing was to ruin a good man's life."

"I guess it's a little too late for apologies doctor, what's done is done but now you have a chance to redeem yourself a little."

I nodded,

"Of course, I know I can help you, I've been working on a treatment for what I finally understood would happen for years. We don't have much time, the Volturi are closing in but if I can show them I can stop the ravages of my initial treatment and prevent you from being a risk to our..."

He glared at me in warning and I cut off the end of my sentence, Bella didn't know what he was and I should have been more careful.

"A risk to others then perhaps I can persuade them to leave you alone."

He laughed but there was no warmth in it, just a bitterness that hurt me physically knowing I was the source of it.

"You? Persuade the Volturi? How? Are you one of them? It doesn't matter anyhow, it's over. I can't fight this any longer and I don't want to. All I wanted was one good thing to hold onto. So, I have one question for you doctor, can you end it? Do you have the means to bring my sorry existence to an end?"

I stared at him, this wasn't what I had expected but before I could reply Bella who I had heard checking on her sleeping child came back into the room.

"Well? Was it all a lie? Or can you help Jasper?"

He smiled wearily at her and I saw the ghost of the man he should have been,

"That's what I want to know Bella but the doctor seems reluctant to answer. Maybe he has to wait for further instructions from his superiors. Didn't they give you the OK to kill me straight off?"

Bella's eyes flew open wide and she grabbed Jasper's hand squeezing it tightly,

"Kill you? Esme said he could help."

Then she turned on me sparks of rage almost flying from her eyes," If you came here to kill him then you can just get the hell out of my home before I call the police. I don't know what secret organization you belong to but I don't believe the police have no power over you and if they don't then I'll call the press. They'd just love a story about a doctor who tortured his patient and they lap up conspiracy theories and secret societies."

Jasper turned to her and put a hand on her face,

"Bella you have no idea what the Volturi are capable of but please, don't say anything to anyone, even a single word could get you killed. I want to thank you for showing me kindness and compassion, both things I have no right to nor do I deserve them but now you have to let me go. It's time this was over and if the doctor can end it painlessly and rapidly then please let him. I've lived far too long and done terrible things and I know I'm dying, I just want it to be over."

She continued to shake her head,

"I won't let you give up Jasper. After all you've done for Sophie and me I won't give up on you. We need you, please Jasper."

She looked at me over his shoulder and I realized that this woman was in love with Jasper, she was desperate to save him but could my treatment make it safe for him to remain with her and her daughter? And even if it worked could I persuade Aro to allow him a chance? I decided the only thing was to be open and honest with them both.

"Please, allow me to explain the situation as fully as I can under the circumstances. I can certainly help Jasper, or at least theoretically I can. I won't know for sure until I treat him but we are running out of time and even if I do prove successful there is no guarantee that he could safely remain here. The ultimate decision lies elsewhere although I would certainly do all I can to persuade the Volturi to allow him to remain here. Jasper understands how difficult that will be. He knows his chances are slim but he has to make the decision. Either he allows me to help him and trusts that I will do my best to persuade the Volturi to allow him his freedom or, he chooses to end it now."

Jasper sat down suddenly his fists clenching and a gasp of pain escaped his lips,

"Just get on with it Doctor Cullen, what's the point of prolonging the agony for anyone. You don't have the power to force them to let me live, as far as they are concerned I'm just a weapon that malfunctioned. But, there is something you can do for me and I think you owe me that much, keep Bella and Sophie safe even if you have to relocate them. Look after the only two people who have ever cared for me. I want your word on that."

"Of course we will, Jasper. You have my word on that."

He turned to look at Esme who had spoken,

"Make sure you do, they know nothing and they've seen nothing."

 **Jasper**

This was the only way, I couldn't protect Bella and her daughter from the Volturi but maybe the doctor could. He would at least try and once I was dead hopefully the Volturi would go back to Italy. My own life meant nothing to me, but theirs did.

Bella sat down beside me and begged me to let the doctor help me,

"Bella, you don't know this but I'm doing the best thing, I'm trying to protect you and Sophie. I told you before it was dangerous for you to know me and the closer we became the more danger you were in. I want you to do this for me, go with the doctor, do as he says and start over. I..."

I found myself choked by emotion, my own and hers but I forced the words out,

"I love you Bella Haynes and your daughter and I won't be the reason for your death so please go now with the doctor's wife, you have to get away from here as quickly as you can. The doctor will stay with me long enough to do what he needs to do. Try to forget me but never lose your compassion, it comforted at least one cursed soul."

I put my arm around her feeling how soft she was and pulling her close I kissed her forehead imprinting on my memory the sensation of cold lips on warm skin and the smell of her body, her perfume, soap and a hint of Sophie's innocent scent too then pulled back,

"Now go, please. It's what I need you to do."

Tears were running down her face as she shook her head but I knew she would do as I asked for one very simple reason, she loved me.

She stood ready to move when there was another knock on the door, this time more insistent and both the Doctor and I stood in front of Bella fearing the worst. Esme went to answer the door while we listened straining to hear a clue as to the unexpected visitor. I heard a woman's voice but she could still be Volturi and then Esme spoke her name and the doctor relaxed slightly,

"It's OK she's with us, my daughter Rosalie."

Puzzled I stared at the ice cool blonde who appeared in the doorway looking terrified,

"Carlisle, Demetri is in the area, I crossed his trail when I did a patrol of the far meadow, he's gone for now but it won't be long before he works out where his target is."

"Demetri?"

I knew that name if not the man,

"The Volturi tracker? If he's been that close how come he hasn't found me? He's supposed to be the best."

"He is and it's a puzzle why he still hasn't honed in on you. Aro said he was having problems but to get that close and still miss you?"

He shook his head frowning,

"Rosalie, where's Emmett?"

"He decided to drive into town, he's hoping if anyone sees him they'll think he'll lead them to you, it will give you a little more time but you need to move now."

She turned to me,

"I'm sorry for what was done to you but my concern is for my own family and we need to go now or the Volturi will assume we're trying to help you and we could all die."

I nodded,

"She's right Doctor, you should leave now. Take Bella and Sophie with you and run as fast as you can away from here. I'll lead the Volturi away from you, let them kill me, it's what they want to do and I'm ready."

Bella tried to resist as Jasper took her arm and led her to the door handing her a coat and scarf from a hook.

"Sophie, she's going to be so scared."

"No, she won't. I'll make sure she carries on sleeping, Bella, that's my gift, to influence and alter emotions and feelings. Sophie hasn't woken thus far because I made sure she was very tired, the effects should last at least a few hours once you get away from me. Please tell her I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye but that I went back to heaven and tell her, it didn't hurt a bit."

Esme appeared then carrying the sleeping girl and I took the small feather light form from her bent over and kissed her forehead,

"Goodbye Sophie, I wish we'd had the time to build that dolls house. Maybe mommy will find someone new and he'll build it with you."

I wrapped her warmly in the comforter from the couch and handed her to Bella.

"Go darlin' and stay safe."

Bella still resisted but she wasn't strong enough to pull away from Esme's grip and the three women with the little girl disappeared into the darkness.

"What about you Doctor? You should leave too."

"Not before I do what I came here for Jasper. I want you to let me give you the shots I prepared. If you escape from the Volturi then at least you might stand a chance, if not then they'll catch up with you sooner. Just don't go down without a fight."

I sighed and stretched out my arm but he shook his head,

"I'm sorry but I need to inject straight into your heart, it's not going to be pleasant but fingers crossed it will make you feel better quickly."

I walked back into the house and stretched out on the couch,

"You'd better hurry Doc. There's just one thing, do you think Bella had anything to do with Demetri's gift failing? I got the feeling there was something special about her."

"I have no idea but let's hope the Volturi don't come to the same conclusion or they'll be hunting her next. Are you ready?"

I nodded and he stood over me with a needle that was the thickness of my little finger.

"You think you can get that thing in? Remember my skin is vampire not human."

"Actually it's a little of both but that's why I made one so large, I can put pressure on it without it snapping. When it's over you are probably going to feel a tremendous amount of pain, that'll be the venom repairing the damage done by the gene therapy and then pass out. After that I'm hoping you'll begin to feel stronger, you probably won't be as strong as you were or as fast so be prepared to fight although I should warn you that Demetri isn't alone, he has Alec with him."

I laughed,

"I'm still faster than his gift, it takes time to build up, I can send him to sleep much quicker."

"Unless they arrive before you recover. Good luck Jasper, God's speed."

He raised his arms and then I felt a terrible pressure on my chest then excruciating pain as the needle slid in and punctured my heart or what passed for one in a vampire then the real pain raced around my body consuming me and I screamed out in my agony glad that Bella and Sophie had both left and neither need witness this horror.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

 **Bella**

I hated the thought of leaving Jasper behind knowing that I would probably never see him again, that he was going to let Doctor Cullen put him down like a stray dog or an injured animal and it just wasn't right. Besides that, I knew in my heart that I loved him so how could I leave? I stopped walking suddenly taking my two companions by surprise and turned back holding Sophie close to my chest, I couldn't leave, I wouldn't. We had traveled some distance along the road by now but when I asked Esme how much further we had to go she just shrugged,

" Emmett should pass along this road soon, he's patrolling the area and that's how he was able to give us the warning until then we just have to keep moving but if your little girl is heavy I'm quite happy to carry her for a while."

I shook my head, I wasn't giving up my daughter to anyone but I was going back and now.

Without giving them a chance to stop me I began to run back in the direction of the house just as three black-clad figures appeared from the darkness, silent and menacing and I knew without being told that these were the Volturi.

Rosalie and Esme who had both appeared at my side even though I thought I had outrun them gasped and froze as the silent figures appeared to drift closer until I could finally make out the faces, they were all male, two men, and one adolescent. All were pale skinned and eerily good looking and reminded me of Jasper although he hadn't been as pale. They had the same dark smudges under their eyes, eyes which appeared black and sinister.

The leader put a hand up and all three stopped about twenty feet from where we stood then he addressed my companions,

"Esme, Rosalie, I had no idea you were in the area, Aro told us Carlisle was but it's a pleasure to find you all together. I assume Carlisle found what he was looking for? I have to admit that he succeeded where I failed. This has been a strange and frustrating hunt but it appears it is almost over at last."

His eyes suddenly swiveled to stare at me,

"I see you have a companion, strange. Would you care to tell me what is going on and where Carlisle can be found?"

Neither of my companions spoke at first and I wondered why, the three men, or two and a boy were strange, and even a little intimidating, but if they were known to each other why should the women be reluctant to speak? The leader, the man named Demetri smiled coldly,

"I see, well I'm sure Aro will be fascinated to hear that I came across you out here. Where is he, Esme? We are going to find him sooner or later and far better if we do so with your help."

He was still staring at me but now he was also frowning,

"I wonder...do you know where he is human?"

Human? What the hell was he talking about, did this guy think he was an alien or something? They were all crazy!

"I don't know what you're talking about and it's too cold to stand here chatting with you so if you'll excuse me I want to get my daughter home."

I took a few determined steps forward to go around him and he shook his head,

"Alec."

The teenager smiled and I shivered, his expression reminded me of a malevolent Disney witch and the other two stepped once more to my side,

"Bella, please don't..."

Esme stopped mid-sentence and when I turned to look at her I frowned, she stood like a statue unblinking, not even breathing, and when I checked Rosalie was in the same state. It was as if they were robots whose power had been cut, what the hell was going on?

I glanced back at the youth who was glaring at me his eyes boring into mine and shivering once more I turned my attention back to the leader.

"Look, I don't know what's going on or what your freaky little friend has done to Esme and Rosalie but I'm not standing here freezing to death so step aside."

All three stared at me uncomprehendingly and anger flared up in me white hot.

"What? Get out of my way."

I walked straight at them and they stood frozen like the women allowing me to pass without any attempt to stop me. This was getting more and more strange by the second but I took advantage of their immobility and kept moving finally breaking into a fast jog while cradling Sophie's head so it wouldn't bump against my shoulder and wake her up. How she had slept through all this I couldn't imagine but I wasn't going to complain, she was far too young to be frightened by the strange people I was meeting tonight.

I had no idea where to go, I couldn't go home or I would be leading them straight to Jasper, they could even now be close on my trail, so I decided to head for town. I would knock on the Harris's door and give them some story about my car breaking down, I was just relieved that Sophie hadn't stirred then remembered what Jasper had said, how his influence would continue to work on her for a couple of hours after we left. These strange people, the Volturi, no longer scared me, whatever tricks they were using had no effect on me they didn't even seem able to prevent me from leaving so I slowed then marched doggedly on praying I would meet someone before I fell into a snowdrift and froze to death, thank God it had stopped snowing for a while and the wind had dropped.

Remembering what Rosalie had said about their companion, Emmett, still being out here in a car I began looking for lights or the huge form of the guy who had accompanied the doctor to my place previously, silhouetted against the white snow by the yellow light of the moon. I had to get away and I had to find somewhere warm for Sophie and myself as neither of us was properly dressed to be out in this weather in the middle of the night. I couldn't even allow myself to think what I might say to Sophie if she woke up, she would be expecting to be home with her presents from Santa and there was no way of getting them for her now and she would be devastated that we had left Jasper behind. I even wondered if she would ever forgive me, she was so fond of him.

Everything was one huge mess and I wasn't even going to think about the three weird guys who had turned up out of the blue and called me a human! If they were the Volturi and I was pretty certain that they were, then they weren't so tough, they hadn't tried to stop me leaving, the leader had thought better of it so why were the others so terrified by the name?

I thought I was doing pretty well, I'd kept up a fast jog for while keeping to the side of the road and so avoiding the worst of the drifts while staying in the shadow of the trees that lined it. When I turned to look I could see no sign of any pursuers but then I saw a truck's headlights up ahead, could it be the Doctor's companion? Praying it was, I shifted Sophie to my shoulder and began waving frantically at the driver as the truck closed on me.

It slowed and came to a halt just shy of me and the door opened to reveal the same huge guy I had seen with the doctor at my house. I gasped out his name in relief,

"Emmett?"

He frowned then recognized me,

"Hey, you're the girl from the house, what the heck are you doing out here on your own? Where are the others? What happened?"

Seeing I was shivering and almost dropping from exhaustion he helped me into the warm cab of the truck and got back behind the wheel listening as I tried to explain what had happened when I wasn't even sure myself.

"Demetri found you?"

I nodded,

"Yes and this boy, Alec I think he called him, he stared at us and suddenly Esme and Rosalie were like...petrified wood, I just ran and he didn't even try to stop me. I didn't know where to go or what to do so I just kept going, I was hoping I might find you. The doctor stayed at my place with Jasper, I have to get back there, he was going to kill Jasper and I guess I'm going to be too late to save him now, I daren't go back before because Demetri still hadn't traced Jasper but I would have led him straight to him."

I began to cry then, everything suddenly crowded in on me, Jasper begging for death, the doctor with his possible cure, the Volturi who were enough to freak anyone out and the strange reaction to his stare, why hadn't I felt that like Esme and Rosalie? I was cold, miserable, and frightened out of my wits but angry that I had broken down.

"Who are these Volturi? Why won't they leave Jasper alone and why did he call me a human?"

Emmett wrapped his huge arms around my shoulders in an attempt to comfort me but it wasn't his arms I wanted it was...Jasper's, of course it was and I had to get back and pray the doctor had tried his cure and not a deadly cocktail of death.

Emmett didn't want to take me home but I could see he was working something out.

"You said the Volturi couldn't find Jasper and Demetri couldn't prevent you from leaving? He hasn't come after you and Alec's gift didn't work on you."

"What? I don't understand."

He began to smile,

"Maybe not but I think I do. I mean I've heard of shields but I never thought I'd actually meet one, cool. That's why they couldn't find Jasper, I wonder how long the effect lasts. Maybe, just maybe, we can go back, we have to if Carlisle is still there, We can't let them find out he was helping you all evade justice so maybe if they're still looking we can get in, get him, and get back out before Demetri sniffs him out. Is your little girl OK?"

I looked over where Sophie was sleeping curled up on the back seat like a little kitten.

"I'm hoping she won't wake up until it's all over, Jasper said he used his gift and you said something about a gift. What's going on Emmett? Who are you and who are the Volturi? Why do they want Jasper dead? Nothing makes sense anymore, it's like I fell down the rabbit hole in Alice in Wonderland and suddenly the world is topsy-turvy."

Emmett grimaced,

"Gee, I'm sorry but I can't tell you, it's too..."

"Dangerous? Yeah, that's what everyone keeps telling me, even Jasper, but seeing as how I'm up to my neck in this business don't you think I deserve some explanation?"

"I guess so, let me think."

He was peering out the windshield and I noticed it was snowing again heavily, I cursed knowing it would slow us down.

"OK, well I guess I can tell you about gifts. You know how some people are good with numbers, or balancing, or climbing really tough cliffs? Well, gifts are a bit like that, they're a strength or a talent you possess that no one else does and it gives you the ability to do something useful, Demetri can find people, Alec can confuse them and from the sound of it Jasper can make you feel emotions, feelings like making you sleep or stopping you from worrying, that kind of thing."

I thought about this aware Emmett was only grazing the surface of it,

"And you think I have the ability to stop people finding what they're looking for? What do I do? Put up an invisible shield that they can't see through?"

"Yeah kinda. Well, more like a fog that cuts down the visibility I guess but whatever it is we can maybe take advantage of it. You want to get Jasper out and I want my wife back not that I think the Volturi would hurt her, or Esme but they could be in trouble because they prove Carlisle knew where Jasper was, especially as they'll soon find out he was with you and then they were. Sorry, I'm not making much sense, am I? It's hard when there's so much I can't explain to you.

I sat back and sighed,

"Let's hope you're right or we could find a reception committee waiting for us."

He was interested to hear about Jasper, apparently, none of the family had ever seen the guy until Carlisle explained who he was and his own part in producing a superman.

"And the Volturi isn't a government agency?"

"No, nothing to do with the government although they are a police force of a kind."

"Not related to E.T by any chance?"

Emmett frowned,

"Little alien guy who wants to phone home, his finger glows, then some government agency gets involved and the little alien almost dies."

I could see he didn't have the faintest idea what I was talking about so I tried to explain and eventually he got the idea.

"Oh, right. No, nothing like E.T. No aliens involved I promise, it's just not safe for you to know any more, anyhow this is as close as I dare get. We'll have to go in by foot from here."

I peered out and nodded turning to get Sophie,

"Don't you think she'd be safer staying here?"

I stared at him aghast, leave my baby alone in a strange place in the middle of the night? He took one look at my expression,

"I guess that's a no, tell you what, let me carry her I can go quicker than you."

Reluctantly but admitting he was probably right I allowed him to carry Sophie but I stuck close to his side, I wasn't letting her out of my sight for a second, not with all the craziness going on tonight!


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

 **Aro**

I put the phone down on my desk with a sigh, so my old friend Carlisle had lied to me. Not only was he in Minnesota, purely out of curiosity of course, but his wife and at least two more of his coven were there also. I wasn't really surprised, only that he had thought he could keep such a thing from me. Poor Carlisle, he must be torn in two right now, I knew my friend too well.

It hadn't taken me long to discover that Carlisle was both highly motivated and incredibly stubborn, two traits he had inherited from his preacher father and both admirable in their own way. However, there was a much darker side to Carlisle, again possibly inherited from his father, an arrogance he didn't recognize, his father believed he could defeat the devil and all his minions. Carlisle believed he could defeat nature, he was extremely curious and intelligent but easily manipulated and I admit I made use of his weakness to draw him into a scientific experiment that, had it worked, would have revolutionized life for all vampires. If anyone could discover a way for us to walk among the humans in the sun without discovery that person was Carlisle Cullen.

I suppose I had known that once he learned that his only, and quite enormous, failure was still in existence he wouldn't be able to stop himself going to discover the truth and I wondered what he would make of his creation who had certainly changed. Something new drove him, he had not only escaped from Maria and Mexico but had traveled the length of the United States without leaving a trail of bodies to mark his passage. He had literally vanished from view and even Demetri, our most experienced and skilled tracker, had been unable to discover his whereabouts which led me to ponder…. why not?

I hold my hand up and admit the fault might lay, at least in part, at my door. I had trusted Carlisle to work to our plan and to succeed but what else might he have been attempting? Marcus had been set to watch over all Carlisle's work, to double check his theories and the cocktail of drugs that he eventually used on his subject but he had to admit that Carlisle had made several gigantic leaps of faith and hadn't written everything down or shared it. He had been devastated when his subject went crazy and began killing everyone in sight and I had told him that the experiment had been terminated along with his test subject.

Once he discovered that this was untrue he immediately went looking for his creation, but why? To see how and where he had failed? To see if the subject remembered him? Or was it just idle curiosity to see something he had created flawed though it might be? I had my suspicions that there might be more to this sudden appearance. After all, how had a half-crazed genetically modified creature eluded the world's most experienced and successful tracker while staying in a small community in the back of beyond? Had Carlisle done something more than he was instructed to do? Was it possible he was able to give this mutation a way to hide in plain sight? Why was the creature in Minnesota in the first place and what was he doing? Carlisle said he was dying but could I believe him? And if he, was could Carlisle save him?

Did my old friend really think I had turned my back on him when he left Volterra? That I wouldn't watch what he did with a curiosity that matched his own? I knew he had continued his research and that was done because one day I would ask him to try once more to create the perfect blend of vampire and human. The Major had been a curiosity but not a failure, at least not until he had begun to cause problems in Mexico and eventually slaughtered three-quarters of Maria's force before running.

I had actually decided it might be more beneficial to the Volturi if Carlisle were to recreate The Major, not just once but ten, maybe twenty times, after all he was far more useful, within a few years the Southern Covens has been brought under Maria's control and there were other hotspots where The Major or another just like him could stamp out trouble for us without the need to send valuable gifts such as Alec or Jane, gifts that were irreplaceable. If Carlisle could put right whatever had gone wrong with The Major then it would be worthwhile creating more. Of course, it would be extremely counterproductive to tell Carlisle of my long-term plans, he still felt guilty for creating the first and Carlisle's conscience was a severe impediment to his creativity.

Suddenly I realized that Demetri was still on hold waiting for an answer, I had been in a world of my own, something I rarely did unless I could taste the sweetness of possible victory.

"Keep Esme and Rosalie Cullen safe but under strict control, I'm sure Alec can manage that for a short while. I will contact Carlisle personally but until I get back to you I want you to carry on the hunt but do not get close if you discover where The Major is. I doubt that either of the women would incriminate their coven leader but the woman you saw, the one with the child, she's the key, she has to be, why else would she be with the Cullens. She has to be connected to this in some way. Can you remember anything about her?"

"Not really, it was snowing hard and the moon was obscured by clouds, she was medium height, slim, and carried a child in her arms."

"You have no idea where she came from or where she went?"

"No, by the time we recovered from whatever happened to us she was long gone and her tracks were covered by fresh snow, I was able to track her only as far as the road while her footprints remained under the shelter of the trees but then...nothing. Do you want me to interrogate Esme Cullen? She must know something."

"No, not yet, she's a bargaining chip. If they were on foot then they couldn't have come far with a human. You're sure there were no signs of a vehicle?"

"There were a couple of tire tracks but I couldn't find a vehicle, do you think they were headed to a pickup point? In that case, she could be anywhere by now and I can't track her any more than I can him, there's something really creepy going on Aro."

"Intriguing Demetri, not spooky but intriguing. Spread out and check every building in a five-mile radius but from a distance, if anything sets your radar buzzing then send Afton in, his skill will come in very useful on this occasion."

I had no doubt that Demetri would discover wherever the woman had come from but whether The Major would be there was another matter. For now let the tracker use his skills while I had a word with my old friend, maybe he would be more willing to help now I knew he was up to his neck in this even if I didn't know quite why or how.

 **Carlisle**

I hadn't felt this conflicted in decades, I knew Bella was looking to me to save Jasper while the Volturi had my wife and daughter and Aro wouldn't hesitate to use them to either get information or to persuade me to do something for him, something that included Jasper. While Bella had shut herself in her bedroom with her daughter for a while Emmett was leaning against the bedroom wall watching my patient who was still lying as one dead although I suspected that might just be an outward condition. I had examined him and he showed faint signs of being distressed which probably meant that he was experiencing the fires of hell internally. The drugs I had created to stabilize his body were to all intents and purposes not dissimilar to venom albeit with other chemical compounds mixed in. I had realized that when I spliced his human genes with my own vampire ones I had created a conflict within his body. He had survived much longer than I could ever have anticipated but then he had been young and strong and I had made him much stronger still and tougher. The only way to stop the rapid destruction of the human cells that remained, the ones that had made it possible for him to pass as human even in sunlight, was to force them to change, to become vampire, if that were possible. If it worked I would have conquered a huge problem with living among humans, if not then it would be a long agonizing death for a brave young man who had already suffered so much. That was always the problem with theoretical medicine, you never knew if it would work in practice until you tried it. My conscience told me that doing such experiments on innocent people without their consent was morally reprehensible but the scientist in me screamed: "how are we to discover the truth if we don't experiment?"

"What's going on Carlisle? Why are we still here?"

"Here? Where else would we go, Emmett?"

"You said yourself that the Volturi will find him and when they do he's dead and so are Bella and her daughter so why aren't we running? Or why don't you just hand him over, get the girls and go home? I don't understand why we're still here."

"Have you ever wanted to know the answer to something so much that you could taste the need?"

He stared at me uncertainly,

"What?"

"I started this experiment over a century ago, I thought all my work had been destroyed yet still I continued to work on the problem and now I find it's still in existence. I have to know how it ends Emmett, I have to see if I can complete my work and if I can show Aro that I can solve the snags that we hit along the way then I can go forward, we could all one day stand in the sun among the humans totally unrecognized."

"Look, Carlisle, I don't give a crap about that, right now I'm more worried about Esme, Rose, Bella, and her little girl Sophie. If you hand him over to the Volturi and we take Bella and Sophie with us, make sure they're safe somewhere, we know she can look after herself..."

I put up a finger to stop him,

"Not quite correct Emmett, we suspect, we cannot know unless we prepared an experiment to prove that theory but if I give him to Aro I risk his destruction and the end of all my work and for what? For nothing."

"Nothing? You're worried about your work? What's happened to you Carlisle? When all this started you told us you were ashamed of what you'd done, you were shocked to hear he was still alive, now you talk as if you want to continue your experiments. He's not a lab rat Carlisle, he's a man, a man who's dying because of the things you did to him, doesn't any of that matter to you?"

I walked to the window and stared out into the night as I tried to organize my chaotic thoughts. Emmett was right of course, I was being seduced by the opportunity to discover, to push the bounds of science even further. In my five centuries of life on this planet, I had never had and would probably never have again the chance that Jasper offered. A chance to follow through on something momentous, didn't Emmett see that? I could feel the internal struggle, the two sides of my character waging war as I stood here seemingly calm and relaxed. I wanted to be the compassionate doctor, the one who made the vow to first do no harm but the scientist in me, the unquenchable thirst for knowledge that was also an integral part of me was screaming for its chance and I wasn't sure I was strong enough to fight it off.

"Let me take him to Demetri, Carlisle. It will all be over then. I mean, I feel sorry for the guy but like you said he's dying anyway. Swap him for Esme and Rose and get the hell away from here. Bella can look after herself and Aro need never know about her part in this. I mean she has no idea what we really are so she's safe enough and if she tries to stop us then I'll hog tie her and leave a knife close enough by she can get free in an hour or two, by then we'll be long gone and there would be nothing she could do. it'd be over."

I sighed and turned to face the man I called son,

"If only it were that easy, I have the chance to save his life, all I need are a few short months, that's all, to prove or disprove my treatment. I can't just let the Volturi kill him. I'll make a deal, with Aro, ask him to give me that time, he can keep the girls in Volterra for a few months, they'll come to no harm and then we'll know. Just think Emmett, if I'm right Aro would throw a street party in my name, all vampires would be queuing up to get the treatment, they, you included, would be free to come and go as you like among the humans, even at midday in Florida, think of the freedom, the release from worry. Surely it's worth a little patience? A few months at most."

"And if it doesn't?"

I smiled,

"Then what have we lost? A few months out of eternity."

"Yeah, and he's lost his life after suffering in agony for those few months while Esme and Rosie are prisoners in Italy. I don't think so Carlisle, I won't be a party to this madness."

I narrowed my eyes frustrated now,

"Well, that's a pity then Emmett because it means we are on opposite sides of the fence."

He stiffened as if he thought I might attack but then the silence was broken by the sound of my cell phone ringing and I knew without looking that it would be Aro, my time had finally come.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

 **Bella**

Sophie was still asleep, a minor miracle in itself, and I had gone to the kitchen to get myself a drink and some painkillers, carrying her for such a distance hadn't done my back any favors and it was protesting painfully. As I walked quietly back to my room I could hear the Doctor and Emmett talking quietly and stopped to listen in. I wanted to know what was going on and it seemed to me I might get more information listening in than if I asked outright. From the tones of their voices, they were arguing and I listened horrified by Carlisle's words, to him Jasper wasn't a person, just a lab rat he wanted to experiment further on. So much for helping him, I hated the bastard even more as I heard his callous words. I didn't understand his reference to me not knowing what they really were but that was something to worry about later. For now, I had to find a way to get Jasper out of here before the dear doctor handed him over to this Aro person or carried on his experiments. He had to be crazy, talking about five centuries, I was amazed he hadn't been locked up himself!

I heard the sound of a cell phone ringing and ducked into the bathroom as I heard footsteps approach the bedroom door then seconds later Carlisle walked by and disappeared outside talking very quietly. Now was my opportunity, I was going to take a chance that Emmett meant what he had said and would, therefore, help me and not call Carlisle back.

Opening Sophie's door cautiously I peered around it and saw Emmett standing by the bed shaking his head dubiously. I crept in and closed the door carefully as he turned to look at me trying a comforting smile.

"I heard your conversation and I'm not going to let the doctor experiment anymore on Jasper. I need your help to get him away from here. Will you help me, Emmett?"

I had spoken as quietly as I could but he still heard me and after a glance at the door he sighed,

"If I help you then Aro might take it out on Rosie."

"If you don't then they'll kill Jasper or experiment on him which is just as bad, please Emmett. If you won't go with me then at least give me the keys to your truck and help me get Sophie and Jasper out of here while Carlisle is busy."

He hesitated and I could have screamed in frustration but finally, he nodded,

"OK, I'll help you but we have to be quick, I don't know how long Carlisle will be on the phone and he could soon catch up with the truck unless we're right about your shield."

I grabbed some clothes for Sophie then went to collect her while Emmett picked Jasper up as if he weighed no more than a pillow,

"I'll carry him to the truck and be ready to leave as soon as you get there."

I whispered,

"I won't be a minute."

He nodded and I tiptoed to my room throwing on my warmest coat and pulling on my boots then collected a couple of blankets and wrapping Sophie in them carried her and the bag of clothes I'd put together through the kitchen and out into the yard where the truck sat silent and dark.

My heart sank as I looked around, where was Emmett? Had he changed his mind or had he been discovered by Carlisle? Then, with relief, I saw him standing by the garage door beckoning me over. I ran to join him whispering in fear,

"What's going on? We need to leave now."

He shook his head,

"When Carlisle hears the truck he's going to know something's wrong. He'll check the house and find you all missing then come after it. You hide in the garage loft and keep very quiet, think anything, that you've left, that you're invisible, anything, so your shield if you do really have one works and hides you. I'll drive off and get as far as I can before he catches me."

I hissed in anger,

"How's he going to do that? You've sabotaged my car and the snow is so thick he doesn't stand a chance of catching us. We have to go, now."

"Trust me, Bella, he'll catch up with me, I just hope I can dump the truck and get the hell away from the area before then. Now listen to me, this is really important, even once you know he's left and you're sure you're alone don't move. I'm hoping he'll think we all left together, I'll dump the truck and hotwire something else then come back but only when I'm sure I'm alone so you wait here for me. Don't you come out of hiding, the Volturi might trace you here but so long as you stay out of sight and quiet they won't find you. That is if I'm right about your shield and I think I am. If I'm not back by morning and there's no one else here you come out and ring someone to pick you and your daughter up and you get as far from here as you can. Don't tell anyone what you've seen or heard just forget it all, but please Bella, leave Jasper behind. I know you want to protect him but if you don't then they'll never stop hunting you and when they catch up, and they will however long it takes, they'll kill you and your daughter. If I can lose them or find a way to get back here when it's safe I'll take him and hide him somewhere."

I shook my head, I wasn't going to leave Jasper behind but I'd follow his plan until morning and pray he was right and I did have some freaky kind of invisibility shield!

He climbed into the truck once he was happy that I was hiding in the loft with Sophie and Jasper and coasted downhill to the road then the engine roared into life and he sped off in the direction of the town. I had no idea how Carlisle was going to catch him, there was only my car and as I had pointed out to Emmett he'd already taken off one of the battery leads and given it to me just in case I had freedom to leave that way although how I was supposed to get Jasper down the ladder and into the back of the car I had no idea.

I covered the two sleeping forms with piles of old blankets and boxes that Steven had stored up here then lay down myself close to a chink in the wooden slats that he had promised to mend but never got around to and tried to peer out. At first, I could see nothing, it was so dark and the snow made visibility almost zero but then there was a break in the clouds and in the moonlight, I could just make out the house.

I heard doors banging and our names shouted before Carlisle appeared out back, his blond hair catching the moonlight as he turned his head from side to side as if searching for ran to my car and tried the door but it was locked and I thought he would go back inside for the key but instead he just punched the window in and searched the glove box for a spare. When he didn't find anything he turned and began to run. One minute he was there and the next there was just a flurry of snow to show his passage but he was gone and I gasped, how had he disappeared so fast and how had he punched out the passenger window so easily with just his fist?

I huddled up among the boxes and old blankets with Sophie and Jasper wondering if I was going crazy, I mean how else could I explain what I'd just seen, or thought I saw. If Jasper hadn't been here with me I might have discarded the whole thing as a bad dream or at least a wonderful dream that had suddenly turned into a nightmare and Oscar Wilde's words, words I had read at college, came back to me,

"They've promised that dreams can come true but forgot to mention that nightmares are dreams too."

Was I living in a wonderful dream that had turned into a nightmare, peopled with strange beings that could move so fast and had gifts that could isolate you from the world? The same people who experimented on innocent victims then once their usefulness was at an end killed with the same lack of regard a scientist had for a lab rat? I didn't like this world, if it was a nightmare dream then I wanted very much to wake up.

Jasper

I guess I should have known better than to believe or trust in the very man responsible for my present condition but he had held out a possibility that I couldn't turn away from, the chance to live again as a person, not the monster, and without the agony I felt now. But it had been a possibility that soon turned into yet more torture as my body burned, liquid fire spreading out from the hole in my chest to engulf my entire body. I wanted to scream, to rush outside and roll my burning body in the cold snow but after the first few minutes during which I could still see and hear and tried to move, my body and mind became trapped inside the furnace and I lay as one dead my flesh curling into blackened strips and falling to the ground while I screamed silently unable to open my mouth even to dissipate the heat.

I had thought the episodes I had experienced were the worst thing a man could ever have to endure but I had been wrong, this was far, far, worse and I knew I had died and was now in hell destined to suffer like this for eternity for all the terrible things I had done even though I had not been responsible for most of them. I guess that didn't wash as an excuse when the devil was doing the accounting. I tried to conjure up Bella's face or Sophie's laugh but all I saw was a blackness only broken by tongues of flame as my body burned over and over again. I was in a vacuum all alone, there was no sound, not even the flames crackled, there were no screams to let me know I wasn't alone here, I was, all alone just as I would always be, living through my death over and over again.

Then something intruded, I felt it rather than seeing or hearing it but I knew I was no longer alone, someone else had joined me in hell, but who? I tried to turn my head, to peer around but I was paralyzed and it suddenly occurred to me that maybe this was the devil himself come to gloat over his latest damned soul. I felt a pressure on my chest and wanted to curl away from it, afraid to see the blackened talons I knew were scrabbling to rip my charred skin off an inch at a time but then it stopped and I felt a sensation on my face, the faintest of touches like a spider's web, Oh God, were there demons down here who would skitter over my burnt skin before taking bites of exposed flesh. I opened my mouth to scream or at least tried to but it was as if it were welded shut and then the sensation took on a shape and became recognizable, it wasn't a claw or a talon but a finger, a soft human finger, were there others here beside me? Humans who were forced to endure the eternal burning as I did?

"Jasper."

I heard my name although I had no idea what the speaker sounded like, the word had popped fully formed into my head avoiding my ears altogether.

"Jasper?"

I couldn't speak but I could think and I concentrated on forming an answer,

"Yes, who are you?"

"I don't like the dark, it's scary and full of monsters, turn on a light, please."

I was thinking desperately, this was certainly a voice, someone who recognized me, someone afraid of the dark just as I was right now.

"Think, the light will come if you think it will."

That didn't make much sense but I was desperate to keep the voice with me, it seemed to cool the flames that licked my body and gave me some relief.

"Think Jasper."

I tried to visualize a lamp and for the briefest second a small flicker appeared in the darkness but was immediately extinguished.

"Try again, you have to believe for it to work."

I concentrated harder and this time a sphere of faint light appeared in the darkness and although it wavered it didn't go out. I couldn't see anything, the rest of the space was as black as night but the sphere was there, a blessing in the darkness.

"Make it bigger Jasper then you'll be able to see me."

Whoever it was I needed to see them, to be able to see anything at all would be a relief but if this was indeed someone who wanted to help me...no, it was all a big lie, it was the devil teasing me, he wanted me to light up the area just so I would see how many other souls were in torment just like me or maybe I would see just how alone I really was, I didn't think I could stand to find I was all alone in a vast pit full of flames.

"Jasper, trust me. Make it bigger, then I can see you and you'll be able to see me."

I felt my eyes fill with whatever passed for tears in a being such as I, tears of terror and hope combined but something deep inside me, hidden as yet from the all-consuming flames urged me on so I concentrated as best I could through the searing pain and the globe of light flickered once more then exploded into a vast circle that illuminated my surroundings and I saw her, standing close to me and smiling. How could this be hell if an innocent such as Sophie was here?

"It's alright Jasper, I found you, everything is going to be alright now. I don't like the dark, it scares me but I knew I had to search for you, I knew you needed my help."

I tried to open my mouth but it was still shut fast,

"Don't try to speak, just think the words, this is all in your head, mine too so we don't need to speak out loud."

"How? What are you doing here Sophie?"

"You brought me with you, I was sleeping, you helped me stay asleep but that meant staying with you so when you came here I came too. I want to go home Jasper, I want to see my mommy, I don't like it here but I can't go home until you do. We have to find our way back together."

"I'll get you home, I promise Sophie and I'll keep you safe, just stay with me. Do you know where we are?"

She looked around frowning,

"I think this is all yours, you made it so you must know the way out, we can't stay here, I don't like it and I'm scared."

"I know but I'm glad you're here with me."

She smiled and it outshone the circle of light I had conjured into being dazzling me even as I thanked my luck for having such an angel in my life.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

 **Aro**

I suppose I should have gone to oversee the search for our runaway but I had been sure that Demetri and Alec were competent enough, it seemed however that I had been mistaken. Or at least I had not anticipated the kind of problems that had arisen. A human female who was connected to The Major although we had no idea how and a curious doctor who was willing to lie to me but to what end? And most intriguing of all a human who was able not only to avoid the effects of Alec's gift but it seemed was able to turn it back on himself and his companions. Was this woman a powerful gift? I really hoped so and that I would have the opportunity to meet her, find out just what she was capable of, and hopefully persuade her to allow me to discover just how powerful she really was. The fact that she had a child could be useful, it was possible to persuade a mother to do almost anything if she thought her child might be harmed in some way if she refused.

I didn't like waging war on women and children but I wasn't going to pass up a chance to acquire a gift and the child would only be a hindrance to us. She was a young child so she couldn't be changed and keeping a human child in Volterra for years just wasn't practical, perhaps I could find someone willing to take the child on...of course, the solution was staring me in the face, dear Esme would be delighted at the opportunity to have a child of her own to bring up and when the child was old enough it could be tested and if it too was gifted then it could be changed and join its birth mother and if not...well we would cross that particular bridge when, and only when, we came to it.

For now I needed to speak to Carlisle and then fill my brothers in on the situation before they heard independently, Caius especially could be most awkward if he thought I was keeping anything from him and I needed both of my brothers on my side if my plan was to first I would deal with my old friend Carlisle and this was a conversation I was looking forward to now I had him where I wanted him.

He answered almost immediately and I could tell by his cautious manner that he feared I knew what he was doing but I let him dangle a while anyway just for fun as he told me he wanted to take this call in private, away from any other ears.

"Right Aro, What was it you wanted?"

"Please don't take me for a fool Carlisle, did you really think I would not be aware of your actions by now. I have Esme and Rosalie as my "guests" and I'm wondering why they were wandering around in the middle of the night in rural Minnesota in the first place as you had previously told me that you were there alone. Let's cut to the chase, my friend. I want to know where you are, where The Major is and most intriguing of all what part does the woman with the child who was in company with your mate play in the story of the monster hunt?"

He hesitated before answering and even then didn't answer any of the questions I had put to him.

"Are Esme and Rosalie safe?"

"Of course, I'm offended you felt the need to ask my friend. Nothing will happen to them and I'm sure they can be reunited with you once you answer my questions to my satisfaction. You have lied to me Carlisle, please don't do it again, I would be mortally offended."

I listened as he tried to explain or rather excuse his untruths by waving a carrot under my nose, The Major healed and at the head of an army of so-called super vampires.

"So, you're telling me that you can not only save your subject but replicate him without the unfortunate side effects we have witnessed?"

"I'm telling you that's what I am trying to do right now. I think I understand where I went wrong but I need him alive if I am to be sure. I have already begun testing my treatment on him and I'm hopeful of success."

"Can you guarantee he is no danger? That he will not do anything to bring attention to our kind?"

He hesitated then spoke more cautiously,

"Think Aro, an army of the super strong vampires as lawmen, vampires who can walk undetected in the sun, it's the one thing that has held us back all through the centuries."

He was dangling the carrot closer but I saw the stick too, a stick he didn't even recognize.

"Where is he, Carlisle? And where is the woman? I take it you have your suspicions with regard to her also. I want them both Carlisle and I don't mean when you finish your strange experiment."

"You have to let me complete this Aro, you started it, you spun a web of intrigue and promise that I couldn't resist and now you want to stop me when I'm so close to success. Please Aro, if I tell you where they are will you please allow me to finish what we started? If you do then maybe I can help you with the woman."

This was better,

"Go on, I'm listening."

"She, I believe she may be gifted and not only that, I think Jasper is drawn to her, I think they have formed some kind of relationship."

Now I was interested, a human woman in a relationship with the semi vampire, the possibilities were endless.

"I see, I hope this isn't just a stall Carlisle, that would be extremely unwise at this point. Very well, if you tell me where I can find the woman and your subject I will allow you to continue your tests and if the woman is valuable to him then perhaps we can see if more experiments are possible."

"And the child? I won't condone harming the little girl Aro, she's innocent."

"What do you take me for Carlisle? I have no wish to harm the child. I thought that perhaps Esme might be willing to bring the child up as her mother and then when she reaches maturity we can discuss her options."

Carlisle didn't hesitate and I knew if I hadn't suggested this solution he would have, ah my friend, you think you have changed when in reality you are the same intensely curious and hungry young man I met so long ago, it is as easy to manipulate you now as it was back then.

"I take it from your silence that you are in agreement? Now, where are they, Carlisle."

He gave me the address of the woman's home, so that's where they had been hiding out and it was presumably why Demetri had found it so difficult to trace The Major.

After I finished my conversation with Carlisle I passed on the information to Demetri who took off immediately while I sat back in my seat and looked out of the window at the cloud formations below and smiled, things were working out better than I expected.

I cleared my mind and then put everything into order before calling Volterra and speaking to my brothers who knew only that I had decided to take over the operation personally, Marcus didn't care, he wasn't interested in traveling from Italy but Caius was chomping at the bit and spitting nails. He could have accompanied me of course but he never left Volterra, to do so would put him at risk from his old nemesis Darius. It was Caius' own fault, I had warned him that playing games with Darius wife Sara would get him killed. Unfortunately, it was poor Sara who died although Caius should have been executed for coming between a man and his mate. Luckily the story stayed in house, the only person who knew the truth and left the citadel was Darius so I was able to speak to my brother and show him the error of his ways. I don't think he expected Darius to survive the loss of his mate and it was quite surprising but then revenge can be a very powerful emotion and it had driven Darius for centuries, always hovering just out of sight and waiting for Caius to step beyond the security of the citadel. Caius had survived one attempt on his life when he decided Darius had given up after two hundred years, he was wrong of course and almost paid with his life, two Volturi guards who accompanied him were not so lucky, both burned to death in the trap Darius had set. Since then Caius stayed in Volterra behind the huge oaken doors and guards of the citadel and so he missed such interesting trips as this.

The two of them were listening to my voice together on speakerphone as I explained exactly what had happened and what I proposed.

"I thought we agreed that The Major was too dangerous to live. First Carlisle says he is dying as a result of the experimental therapy he used and now he says he can save him, which is it, Aro? And do you really think The Major just happened to find the one powerfully gifted human in a whole continent just like that? Either this is a setup or he's the luckiest man alive. Either way, I still think we should cancel the experiment and destroy the subject. It's bad enough having one madman running around the planet without setting another loose."

I smiled, he was referring to Darius of course.

"What about you Marcus. What do you think we should do?"

I was genuinely interested to hear Marcus' thoughts on the subject, he didn't say much but what he did say was usually worth listening to.

"I think if you believe Carlisle then you should allow him to continue but as a safeguard, it might be as well to have them all here in Volterra where they can be monitored. You may trust Carlisle but I'm less inclined to do so and a powerful gift such as the human appears to possess certainly shouldn't be allowed to roam free, what if the Romanians were to hear of her abilities?"

"True, yes I think you're right Marcus. I see no reason why the experiment could not be continued in Volterra although we might need to separate the human woman from the others, we need a way to control her."

Caius sighed in exasperation,

"Use the child, Aro. If you have the child she'll do anything you say to keep her offspring safe."

So it was agreed, The Major, Carlisle and the Cullen women would be flown to Volterra, the child must be separated from her mother and transported also and then it would be easy to force the woman to do exactly as we wanted. I looked over to where Jane and Felix sat along with two of the guards, when we landed I would split the party with Jane joining Alec and Demetri to bring the Cullen women and the child to the rendezvous point while I would take Felix and the two guards with me to ensure that Carlisle and his subject did exactly as we had decided. We knew the woman and child were at the house with Carlisle and his subject and Emmett although Carlisle had never mentioned the latter. It made no difference, he would join his mate in Volterra voluntarily in any case.

I hadn't seen The Major in over a century and wondered how much he had changed, if Carlisle was right and he was slowly dying then it would be interesting to see a vampire sicken, it never happened naturally. I was also eager to meet the woman, what human would find herself attracted to a sick monster even if she thought him a man, surely he couldn't hide his true nature from her, not for long. If she knew the number of men and women he had killed, the amount of blood he had spilled and drunk, she would run screaming from him but I didn't want that, not yet, it was far easier to scoop her up while she still believed he was an honest man.

Although I hadn't talked about it with my brothers as yet I was pondering on whether to allow Carlisle free access to his subject or whether we should monitor and restrict his tests to those that would benefit us. I could see my dear old friend trying frantically to save his subject, even attempting to turn him back to a human if he could. Now, that would be a neat trick but I didn't think even Carlisle was clever enough to accomplish that particular trick. What I didn't want him doing was destroying any of the progress we had made, the subject was able to walk among humans under the sun, according to what Carlisle had told me, anxious to appear as cooperative as possible, he could eat human food and even exist on it, he wasn't cold enough to excite comment and the red eyes of the blood drinking vampire didn't appear on his face.

Carlisle had achieved everything I had asked for and more, now if he could only get over the sickness that had plagued the subject, whatever was killing him, then we could begin to build an army of vampires who would not be detected and send them out to round up any dissidents and hunt down the Romanians who I had heard were now holed up in a huge stone city in the Sahara desert terrified of ambush and attack. They had watchers who scanned the surroundings constantly for any movement and knew to check for skin that sparkled, as well as red eyes.

I had sent several parties out to infiltrate their city and assassinate the two Romanian would be usurpers but every one of them had been discovered before they could act. No one was permitted to walk around covered up in the city, so they could spot a strange vampire a mile away. I wanted them dead, not so much because they were a threat to us, they weren't, not in themselves but they could always become a rallying point for disaffected vampires of the world. A civil war was something I was determined to avoid at all costs but an assassin with the skills The Major possessed and his special abilities could wipe out Vladimir and Stefan in a heartbeat and never be spotted or suspected, it was perfect! And when it was over we could infiltrate the human world and take it over, the humans would be mere cattle.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

 **Carlisle**

I couldn't believe it, Emmett had gone off in the truck taking Jasper and the others with him. I should have seen it coming, the way he had questioned everything I said as if he didn't understand just how momentous and important this research was, not only to me but to all of us. How it could revolutionize our lives, how Rosalie need never fear exposure again.

I ran outside to check the car but he'd sabotaged that, well I understood his thinking, if I wanted Jasper and the woman back then I needed some form of transport but I didn't really care about the woman or her child, what I really wanted was Jasper and I could carry him easily enough. I just hoped it wouldn't come to a fight with Emmett. I didn't want that, I wanted him to understand I was doing this for all of us but if it came to it then I was prepared. He might be stronger but he wasn't as experienced and he wouldn't expect me to put up much opposition but I was fighting for my life's work and I wouldn't be stopped now, not by him or anyone else.

Instead of wasting any more time I took off after him figuring he would head into town, assuming there was safety to be had among the humans. Well, he was right to an extent but he forgot I had Demetri and Alec for back up if necessary and even with Bella's shield we could hunt them down if they were close enough. He could never hope to outrun us with two humans in tow in this weather, they would slow him down too much. Poor Emmett, he'd never been one to plan ahead and running off like this in blind panic wasn't a bright move, Aro would certainly be furious with him and I didn't blame him, I was myself.

As I ran I called Aro back to tell him what had happened, I didn't want him thinking I had anything to do with Emmett's reckless actions, he might suspect I was trying to spirit Jasper away and I needed his help and backing to continue my research. As expected he was less than impressed with my news but promised to send Demetri and Alec straight to town to watch for Emmett's arrival. I didn't think he would attempt to keep moving, it would be far too dangerous with the Volturi gathering to hunt him down and Bella and her daughter would require comfort stops which would slow him down still further. No, I suspected he would try to find somewhere to hide his pathetic little group of fugitives. Didn't he realize that he couldn't hide indefinitely? Either the child would give away their hiding place, children couldn't keep quiet and still for long although he probably wouldn't know that, he'd never had any dealings with small humans, or Jasper would wake up and find he was in more pain and anguish than before and either lose control and slaughter them all or try to find me for help as he surely must if he understood that I was the only person who could save him.

 **Aro**

So, Carlisle had finally lost control of his coven, of course, I knew this day would come although it had lasted far longer than I had ever imagined down largely to his mate I suspected. I had always liked Esme even though I knew that she feared me. At first, my feelings towards her had been because she made my old friend happy and more settled, he needed some stability in his life and she provided it. Later I realized just how much she kept him grounded, Carlisle was a dreamer, a fanciful man who thought it was his calling to save the humans from death and disease and she was there when he discovered, as he did time and time again, that sometimes you cannot conquer the grim reaper. How sad it was to see him putting aside Esme in order to pursue another dream. If he could really do the things he insisted he could then I, of course, would back him to the hilt but I wondered if he had thought about Esme and what his decisions might mean. She loved him dearly and had always stood at his shoulder but how would she feel when she discovered she was less important to Carlisle than the completion of his life's work? The bribe of the child was his way of getting around this awkward truth but would she see it for what it really was? Or would her craving to be a mother once more blind her to reality?

I did wonder if perhaps this was all a ruse to get his hands on his specimen and squirrel it away somewhere so he could continue his experiments for as long as he liked and do whatever took his fancy but I decided it just wasn't Carlisle's style. Not that I thought he wouldn't like to do just that but I doubted even in his single-minded pursuit of a goal he would forget the consequences of such a move. I would certainly take measures to bring him back, I didn't care about his precious coven or the youngsters he called his family and if I had to, I would have them all executed one at a time until he handed over his specimen….. up to and including Esme if he pushed me that far.

The plane landed an hour later and I was soon on the road to this small town in the middle of nowhere accompanied by Felix and two of my hand-picked guards while Jane drove off to join Alec, Afton, and Demetri who were still scouring the area for the truck and the fugitives. Felix had questioned the wisdom of traveling out to the woman's house since they had fled but I liked to see where my quarry felt at home, it gave me an insight into the way they thought and where they might go to hide. Of course I had to remember that Emmett Cullen was the one leading this gallant little party and he might choose somewhere that she would not but something told me that the woman and child were the driving force behind this flight, something in the monster had resonated with her and I dearly wanted to know what that might be. In fact, if I were being honest about it, I wanted the woman almost as much as the monster himself and things that I wanted I usually got.

The house was small and ordinary, far enough away from other residences that no one would see or hear anything that went on here. I stood in the snow and looked around, living in Volterra we didn't see much snow and I had almost forgotten how clean and bright it made everything appear. Listening, I could hear the sound of nocturnal animals about their business foraging to survive, the sound of the snow filtering slowly through the branches of the trees in the nearby copse of trees and a dog barking in the far distance but apart from the sound of a dying fire, the house itself was silent.

"Check it."

Felix gestured for the two guards who tried the front door first then went around the back where they found the door unlocked and entered.

"There's no one here Aro, we'd hear them."

"Possibly Felix, but what puzzles me is why Emmett Cullen would try to escape with the monster and the two humans in a truck. He must have known Carlisle or Demetri would catch up with him soon enough."

"He panicked and did the only thing he could think of, maybe he even thought the woman would be able to hide the truck's whereabouts from us."

I looked around once more,

"Possibly, yes, maybe, but I don't know of a single gift that could make a truck invisible to searches."

"Does it have to be invisible to us? Maybe her gift is like Renata's, she just causes you to shy away from the thing she is protecting, maybe Demetri wasn't able to find them because he was turned aside each time he got close. Maybe we are getting turned aside now."

"Yes, and that's what bothers me, Felix. Are we being turned aside now? Is this run for freedom real or merely a smokescreen for something else?"

Felix frowned looking around just as I had,

"You think they're still here? Hiding somewhere?"

I shrugged,

"That would depend on several things, Emmett Cullen's intelligence, the monster's present state and the courage of the woman. Would you hide here?"

He thought about this for a second before shaking his head,

"No, Emmett Cullen doesn't have the brains to come up with something like that, The Major is too sick to put up a fight if cornered and the woman isn't going to put her daughter in any more danger than necessary. It depends on how much she knows but humans in general always flee from danger."

What he said made sense but still, I hesitated….

"Go check the garage, see if there are any more vehicles and see if you can find out why Carlisle didn't take the car that's sitting out here."

I knew little about the internal workings of vehicles but Felix had a working knowledge and soon explained some important leads were missing.

"So the car has been sabotaged?"

"Yes, presumably to slow Carlisle down, he could pursue them on foot but he can't transport the woman and child if he has to carry The Major."

"Yes, that's true but just check the garage before we leave."

As he walked slowly towards the garage I realized how cold it must be for the humans around here, far too cold for any of them to hide out in an unheated garage in the middle of the night and especially when one was a small vulnerable child who would soon become uncomfortable and who couldn't be persuaded to keep still and cries or snuffles could be heard clearly in the quiet of these surroundings. Changing my mind I called out to him,

"Never mind Felix, collect the others, we'll meet up with Demetri close to the town and decide where to look for our quarry next if he hasn't already discovered their whereabouts."

As I had expected the guards found nothing useful in the house except signs that the place had been vacated in a hurry. Drawers and closet doors had been left open and a heap of Christmas presents was still piled under the tree, poor little girl, Santa wouldn't be visiting her this year.

"There are covers missing off the beds and boots and coats are missing from their pegs in the porch."

"Did you see any tracks?"

"Only those going out into the yard and they are disappearing fast, the only distinct set leads out towards the road, someone running very fast."

"Carlisle in hot pursuit of his creation, he was so angry at Emmett. I wonder if this is the beginning of the end for the Cullen coven? Well, we shall see in good time. Come, let us go there is nothing of use to us here."

We drove off the property and down the road towards the small town but I couldn't help glancing back almost as if I expected to see something, a light appear or shadows move, a sign that the place was not as deserted as it appeared but it stayed a dark shape slowly fading from view as the snow continued to fall. There was something though, something that made me uncomfortable leaving the place unwatched although I couldn't have explained exactly what it was if I had been asked.

"Stop the car, Felix."

He stopped the car in the center of the road, the only pathway open as the snow had built up on each side, no snow plows had come along here in a very long time.

I gestured to the two guards sitting silently in the back,

"I want the two of you to go back to the house, find a good spot to watch the road and the building and wait. If you see anything at all, if you hear the slightest sound that is out of place you call me. If you see the woman and child you grab them but only if they are alone. Do not approach if there is a strange man with them. You do know what Carlisle looks like?"

They nodded,

"Good, if you see him arrest him but do not leave. You call and Felix will come back, I do not want that place out of your sight until I return or call for you, do you understand?"

They nodded gravely then climbed out and made their way back towards the silent house.

"You think there's someone there don't you?"

I shrugged,

"Let's just say I have an uneasy feeling about the place, I think it may not remain empty for too long. Now, let's find Demetri, I want to speak to Esme Cullen, perhaps she will be more forthcoming about this woman and the creature."

Felix pulled away once more and I sat back thinking about the situation, I didn't like being here, I was never comfortable away from Volterra even with Renata ghost-like at my shoulder. It was strange but I never saw her any longer and neither did Felix or the other guards, it was as if she were a ghost and that got me thinking about the woman and her strange talent that had thwarted Demetri for so long. How useful she would be to us if we could only find and capture her.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six**

 **Bella**

I had been terrified when a strange car pulled up in the yard and five figures climbed out, standing like dark wraiths against the snow. One was quite obviously the leader of the group although he was by no means the largest of them. He sent two of the figures to check the house, well they wouldn't find anything helpful in there, while the other three continued to stand in the yard. Then my heart stopped as the largest of the three, largest by a long way, turned and began to walk straight towards the garage. If he came inside and climbed the ladder to the loft he couldn't miss us. I'd tried to cover Sophie and Jasper up as much as possible but unless he was blind or maybe, hopefully, didn't have a torch, he was sure to see us. I held my breath and whispered inside my head,

"Turn around, please turn around."

He came closer and closer then suddenly halted and turned back almost as if my frantic silent prayer had been answered. He rejoined the other two who had hardly moved. There was something very unnatural about the way they stood so close together, almost as if they were lovers although that seems unlikely out here hunting us down. The tall guy must have called to those in the house because they appeared almost instantaneously and I waited to see what they would do next.

When they all climbed back into the car and drove off I was so relieved I could have cried, they'd missed us just as Emmett had said they would although he could hardly have known the search of the garage had been called off before it had begun. I allowed myself to breathe again and stretched to relieve cramped muscles but then I began to shiver and I wasn't sure if it was shock and relief or the cold which was biting into my bones now and making my back, my weakest point, protest.

I pulled my coat closer around myself burying my hands deep in the pockets to warm them up and contemplated going back to the house for more blankets and maybe even a hot drink, surely we were safe now, they'd checked the house and found it empty, why would they come back? And if they did I was sure I would have time to grab some things from the closet where it wouldn't be noticed if the same two men checked again.

I decided to give them fifteen minutes, if they were going to come back then they would be here by then, if not then I would chance it. I checked my watch thanking Charlie for buying me one with a luminous dial. I'd had it for years but tonight I finally realized just how useful it could be. Five minutes passed, then ten and I was beginning to move about a little to loosen up when I heard it, the sound of an engine and saw headlights swing into the drive lighting the loft up in stripes where the boards had warped. Cursing and sick with fear I huddled back down pulling the boxes and old blankets up to make sure Sophie and Jasper were covered then looked out to see where they would go next, the garage was the only place they hadn't checked, they were sure to come here this time and then we would be discovered.

When they got out of the car I could see it was a different make, this was bigger and there were only two figures, the rest of the car was empty, revealed by the light that flooded the interior when the doors were opened. As the two figures made their way to the back door they were weaving which made no sense, the snow there wasn't deep enough to make walking difficult and they'd shown no sign of having difficulties when they were here a little while ago. Peering through the damaged board I could just make out their shapes, these were different people, had they been sent to do another search?

Then I heard my name shouted in a loud slurred tone and groaned, it was Steven and the person with him was probably Roy and if I had to guess I'd say they were both drunk. Now, what was I going to do? If I went out to them and the other people returned they would know my daughter and probably Jasper were still here too and they would soon find them in their inadequate hiding place. Maybe if I ignored the shouts Steven and Roy would go away thinking I was spending Christmas elsewhere, maybe in Forks with my dad.

I guess that was probably just wishful thinking, I heard the sound of breaking glass and assumed Steven hadn't got his key and couldn't be bothered to see if the place was locked but just broke a pane in the door to reach the knob. Great, something else to worry about as if I didn't have enough on my plate already!

There was the sound of heavy boots crashing about inside and the slamming of doors accompanied by loud yells of mine and Sophies names then cussing when my husband realized there was no one home. Please make them go away I prayed as I watched for them to come back out and drive off but my attention was caught by two other shadows that seemed to be gliding towards the house and then I understood. When the others had left two of them must have been dropped off down the road to watch the house for any signs of life and when they saw and heard Steven and Roy they must have mistaken them for us.

What would they do when they discovered they were wrong? Would that make them leave and mean we would be safe for a little while? I knew how bad tempered and aggressive Steven and his friend could be when they'd been drinking and I held my breath once more praying that Sophie wouldn't wake and witness the horrible sight of her daddy fighting.

I was concerned that the fight because I was pretty sure one was coming, would break out in the house and cause even more damage which I would then be left to clear up so I was relieved when Steven and Roy emerged and stood to look at the approaching men. Something must have concerned them because they exchanged words and Roy who was closest to the car wrenched the door open and grabbed at something in the back. I groaned as I recognized the shape of a hunting rifle, booze and firearms didn't mix, especially when in Steven or Roy's hands.

The action moved slightly, out of my limited line of sight so I chanced to move a little so I could keep them all in view. Steven and Roy were standing abreast and I could imagine the belligerent expressions on their faces as they watched the other two men approach closer. Then as Roy handed the rifle to Steven and pulled a handgun from his jacket pocket my husband shouted at the two men loud enough for me to hear,

"What the fuck do you want? Fuck off, this is private property."

The two men stopped and I heard one of them answer him although I couldn't distinguish the words while the other pulled something from his pocket.

"I don't fucking know and what do you want with her? She's my wife, now get."

Roy meanwhile thought the other guy was drawing a weapon and shouted at Steven to "Shoot the fucker, quick, he's armed."

Steven who had raised the rifle as he threatened the men pulled the trigger, I heard the crack and expected to see one of the strangers fall but he must have missed which was just as well because the second of the strangers had in fact been reaching for a cell phone and not a weapon at all!

After this everything seems to happen in fast forward, the two men were suddenly all over Steven and Roy. The rifle went flying through the air while one man had grabbed Roy by the throat and lifted him bodily from the ground with one hand. I gasped and then put my hand over my mouth hoping I hadn't given us away but the fighting men were making too much noise or at least Steven was, screaming at the guy to put Roy down. Turning my attention back to him I could see that the man had his face close to Roy's face or neck and Roy's feet were jerking spasmodically then they just stopped moving and the man let go. Roy's lifeless body fell like a heavy sack to the ground where he lay unmoving.

The man wiped his mouth and turned to Steven who was now trying to back away but the other man's hand snaked out and grabbed his arm. Steven screamed and I saw his arm was twisted in a sickening way, the man had broken it just like that. Feeling sick I looked away and vomited into the corner before forcing myself to look again. The two men had Steven backed up against his car and seems to be questioning him because Steven was shaking his head and looking around wildly for help which wasn't coming.

Whatever they were asking him he didn't know the answer too and I guessed that was where I might have gone. They had no way of knowing that Steven had left some months ago and had no idea where Sophie or I might be. I prayed they would let him leave, I mean I didn't love him anymore but I didn't want to see him dead, yet I think I knew in my heart that they couldn't allow him to live, they'd already killed his friend in front of him, he was a witness to murder. A part of me wanted to run outside and beg for his life but I knew if I did that I was condemning Sophie and I to death and probably Jasper too as he couldn't protect himself. Then it was too late, it happened so quickly I almost missed it, the same guy who had killed Roy just moved his arm casually and Steven went limp almost falling before the other guy caught him and lifted him up. Like the first guy, he held Steven close to his face almost as if he were smelling him and then he dropped my husband's lifeless body to the ground and like the other wiped his hand across his mouth.

I think it was at that point that things began to come together, the strange things I had heard and seen and I threw up once more this time down my front and dropped to the floor shaking with the reaction, they weren't men, they were some kind of monsters who had killed two men in cold blood and then….I couldn't complete that sentence, to do so would make it real and I wasn't going to do that, I couldn't.

The loft suddenly lit up from a dozen warped slats and I crawled to my spy hole to see what had happened now, maybe the monsters were going now, please make them go away, please. I was becoming hysterical and tried to control my breathing so I didn't scream out in terror. The house was burning, that was the light I could see, they had set fire to my house and even now they were throwing the two lifeless bodies in through the open back door, covering their tracks. Then they turned and were gone leaving the same snow flurry as Carlisle had done earlier. Oh, God! The implication of that hit me like a thunderbolt and I turned to look at Jasper's unconscious body lying so close to my little girl who still hadn't woken up. What the hell was I going to do?


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

 **Carlisle**

I wondered where exactly Emmett thought he was going, there was no one around here he could call on for assistance and he was aware that the Volturi had Rosalie and Esme in their hands. Hadn't he considered what might happen to them once Aro knew what he had done? This was so out of character for my son, he was usually the last one to act yet here he was attempting to escape from the Volturi with two humans and an uncontrollable vampire hybrid. Even I didn't know for sure what Jasper would do when he woke up, I had a theory, a working hypothesis that I was using as a model but no one knew for sure, least of all me. I was also worried about my own future, Aro had often told me that creating a coven as big as ours was risky and I knew if he thought for one moment I had lost control he would step in and take control. Would he break up the family? Would he take them to Volterra until he was sure everyone was still loyal to him? I didn't know and that concerned me.

The tire tracks of the truck were easy enough to follow, I was close enough behind that the snow didn't have time to obscure them, besides where could he go in this weather? The truck was capable of going off road but it would be far too risky in deep snow. Would he try to find somewhere to hide in town? It was possible, Bella's gift might keep us from tracking them but in a town the size of Ray it wouldn't take long to search every dwelling place and we were sure to find them eventually.

I shook my head, Emmett my boy, why hadn't you listened to me? Why did you have to go off like some brain dead idiot without thinking things through, you can't run from the Volturi and you can't hide, not for long. I just hoped Aro wouldn't decide that Emmett's actions amount to treason or he might find himself under sentence of death. If only I could catch up with the fleeing party first and explain the situation I might be able to persuade Emmett to turn himself in, throw himself on Aro's mercy.

Suddenly the tracks disappeared and I saw that three other vehicles had joined the main highway obscuring those I was following, everything was just a mess and finally, salt was being spread on this road turning the snow to a brown sticky mess. Well, I couldn't be more than a few minutes behind him by now and if I speeded up I might even catch sight of the truck.

I did, five minutes later as I scoured the outskirts of the town, it was tucked almost out of sight behind a service station and I smiled, got you! Only when I got closer did I see Emmett himself lying on the snow contorted in pain while Jane and Demetri stood watching impassively. As I joined them Jane turned her gaze from my son and he groaned trying to get to his feet staggering drunkenly from the onslaught of her gift.

"Carlisle, you found us at last. Did you find anyone else?"

I frowned at Jane's question,

"No, don't you have the rest of them? Where's the woman and Jasper?"

Demetri shook his head,

"He was alone when we found him trying to hide the truck."

"What? But how can that be? He hasn't had time to hide the others, they must be here."

Rather stupidly I went to the truck peering inside but of course it was empty then I noticed Esme and Rosalie standing like mannikins hidden at the back of the service station and being guarded by Alec.

"Do you have to keep them like that? They won't try to run, please Alec let me talk to them."

He didn't even turn to look at me as he replied,

"When Aro arrives he'll give me fresh orders but until then they stay isolated."

"Aro? Is he here? He never said he was in the area."

"Well, he is and he'll be here soon so why don't you just make yourself comfortable until he gets here."

I didn't have to wait long, although when the car drew up Aro didn't alight immediately, he was on the phone and I could tell whatever he was hearing wasn't good news. Felix stood almost at attention by the car until Aro finished speaking then opened the door for him and my friend stepped out shadowed, as always, by Renata who smiled at me from a little behind her master.

"Carlisle, it seems we have something of a problem here and it's growing by the minute. No creature or woman?"

The question was aimed at Demetri who had scurried over,

"No, only Emmett and he's not talking. They must be back at the house."

"No, they aren't. We've just come from there and it was checked out, besides the house is on fire. It seems that two men arrived looking for the woman and there was an... altercation. The men are dead and Mario decided it would be best to cover their tracks by setting the house on fire. If the woman and child had been there they would have shown themselves or given themselves away."

The Volturi leader glanced over at Emmett curiously,

Bring him here."

Felix sauntered over and grabbed Emmett by his arm dragging him over to stand before Aro while all I could do was to watch in trepidation.

"Where are they, Emmett?"

I prayed that Emmett would realize the danger he was in and speak but he just stared at the ground.

"I want the creature and the woman and you know where they are so I will ask you once again, where are they?"

"Emmett please, this is stupid, tell him what he wants to know, you can't protect them any longer, you were crazy to try."

At this Emmett looked up, straight into my face and I saw the disdain there,

"And you can? All you care about are your experiments, not the man you turned into an animal and certainly not Bella or her daughter. He'll kill them all don't you understand that, Carlisle?"

Aro waved his hand and Felix stepped forward,

"Don't be a fool Cullen, we'll find them sooner or later, is it worth dying to protect strangers?"

I closed my eyes feeling sick, Emmett was going to lose his life, and for what?

Emmett's voice was surprisingly strong and determined as he answered,

"To protect someone who didn't judge? Someone who is innocent of anything except being in the wrong place at the wrong time? To protect a child? Yeah, I'd say that's worth dying for, how about you?"

Felix glanced at Aro who stood staring at Emmett for a long while and I opened my mouth to beg for his life but Aro held up a hand to silence me,

"No, Carlisle, Emmett can speak for himself. He seems to know perfectly clearly what he believes and that's refreshing, a man with a conscience and the strength to stand by his beliefs whether anyone else agrees or not.

Then he smiled,

"Very well Emmett Cullen, you are prepared to die but are you equally prepared to be responsible for the death of your mate?"

I swallowed hard as Felix stepped between Emmett and the girls preventing him from getting to them.

"If you kill me, you kill her too, and the same applies in reverse so you do what you have to do, just like me."

Closing my eyes I waited to hear the sound of a headless body hit the frozen ground but there was silence then Aro spoke again,

"Well said my friend and true. I have no wish to kill anyone but I do need the creature. Would you be prepared to hand him over, after all, he's hardly innocent now is he? Carlisle, if your creation is still with the woman and child how long do you think it will be before he goes crazy and kills them?"

I sighed,

"Honestly? I don't know, I started his treatment but it's only the first stage, what I did won't stop his episodes just delay them, If he gets into a rage?"

I shook my head.

"Is that likely?"

"I'm afraid so, he'll be in pain and angry if she says or does the wrong thing he could snap and that would be the end for both of them."

Aro turned back to Emmett spreading his hands in supplication,

"You see, by helping the creature you are actually putting the mother and child at risk. Would you give me the creature in exchange for your mate? Now surely that's an acceptable deal?"

Emmett was at least thinking about it which was a good sign, I knew his concern was mainly for Bella and Sophie so he should be able to hush his conscience if he saved them. I wasn't so sure that Aro was willing to give up on Bella now he suspected she was powerfully gifted but perhaps he hoped that getting Jasper back would enable me to finish what I started so long ago and make life for all vampires so much easier, or those he decided should benefit, I doubted all vampires would be offered my treatment. Would being able to walk undetected among the humans be payment enough for losing a shield? Or would he return to the hunt for Bella once Jasper and I were safely ensconced in Volterra?

 **Emmett**

I could see that Carlisle thought I was crazy if I were to refuse Aro's deal but it didn't sit right with me. Jasper wasn't responsible for the things he had done, if anyone was I was standing looking at those responsible, Carlisle and Aro. They were so clever yet they'd missed the one vital detail, Jasper wasn't going to hurt Bella or Sophie, he'd had plenty of time to do that before we arrived and he'd done just the opposite, saving Sophie's life. I didn't know if it was down to the fact that Bella had seen some good in him or that maybe he felt something for her but those two belonged together and if I were the cause of them being separated then I would be responsible for whatever came after.

If the Volturi, and Carlisle, thought they could control Jasper they were deluding themselves, Carlisle himself had told me the things Jasper had done, the numbers he had killed and mutilated, he'd massacred almost a whole army of newborns just so he could escape without being pursued. Maybe they could with the help of Jane and Alec but I wasn't as sure as Aro, not by a mile.

I looked at Rosie and Esme both of whom stood like granite statues beautiful yet emotionless and wondered what they would say to me if they had been able to speak. Would they be willing for me to hand a man over to his death or to more torture in an effort to save myself or them? Rosie would never hand over Bella and Sophie I knew that without needing to ask and neither I suspected would Esme but when it came to Jasper, that was a different situation altogether.

"Well?"

Aro's snapped question brought me back to Earth if the Volturi had searched the house and it was now burning where were Bella, Sophie, and Jasper? Had they remained hidden in the garage? Was her shield powerful enough to keep her hidden from Felix and Aro? If they were still at the house then maybe they were safe after all the place would be swarming with firefighters and the police, not to mention possibly paramedics, and Aro couldn't very well slaughter all of them, too many witnesses and the possibility of someone getting away to spread the alarm. What should I do? I couldn't prevaricate much longer, I just hoped I'd given Bella enough time to do something, to get away from the house.

"OK, I'll get Jasper for you but I go alone."

Aro shook his head,

"Felix will accompany you but you have my word he is only interested in the creature. The woman and child are to be allowed to leave unharmed."

It was the best I could do, I just hoped it would be enough.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

 **Bella**

I had no idea what to do, I was trapped up here with Sophie and a man who was being hunted by…..by monsters, the same monsters who had just killed my estranged husband and his best friend then set my house on fire. Everything I owned had been in there, with the exception of my car, I was just relieved they hadn't decided to burn down the garage as well. What I needed to do was to get the hell out of here before they decided to come back or the emergency services arrived. If they found us up here then I would have some explaining to do and what the hell would I say? No, I had to move now while I still could but it meant taking Sophie and leaving Jasper behind, I could never get him down the ladder on my own and even if I could, should I? I had no idea how he had become involved with the monsters, after all, could I believe anything the Doctor had told me now I knew he was one of them?

Was Jaspers problem something to do with becoming a…..the word stick in my throat and I gagged. No, my responsibility had to be Sophie she was only a little girl and shouldn't be anywhere near these monsters, neither should I. I had almost wet myself in fear when I realized what they were, surely such things didn't' exist outside of books and movies? If I stayed here I knew I would see them again but if Emmett was right and I could stop them from finding me then I should go now and get as far away from them as I could.

Even as I stood up and took some deep breaths it occurred to me that Emmett had been with the Doctor when I first saw him and Esme was the Doctor's wife, were they…? And if so how could I trust them although they had acted to save us, I was confused. Could there be such things as good and evil monsters? I swore, my head was hurting and I was freezing cold and terrified, I had to move, now and worry about such things later when we were safe.

I picked Sophie up and turned to go down the ladder but then hesitated and turned back to look down at Jasper's unconscious form. They would soon find him with me gone… unconscious and helpless and could I do that to the man who had risked everything to save my daughter? I didn't want to but I could see no alternative so I turned away from him and carried Sophie down the ladder then peered out cautiously, I could see well enough, the fire had illuminated the area like floodlights. My neighbors were sure to see the fire eventually even though it was the middle of the night and Christmas too.

Seeing nothing moving as yet I ran to the car and put my arm through the broken window to open the door and laid Sophie carefully down wrapping her warmly in the comforter then went to the front of the car and lifted the hood staring at the engine. Where had Emmett pointed out to put the HT leads back on? I began to panic but then his words came to me and I hurried with numb and shaking hands to reconnect them with the spanner he had slipped into my pocket. I skinned my knuckles but eventually, I did it and slid into the driver's seat ignoring the covering of broken glass, I just wanted to get out of here.

My hands were still shaking and I dropped the key on my first attempt to slot it into the ignition but my second attempt was successful and with tears pouring down my cheeks I turned it only to hear the engine turn over without catching. This couldn't be happening to me, I had to get out of here. I slammed my hands down on the steering wheel in frustration noticing for the first time the blood on my skinned knuckles then calming myself I turned the key again and this time it caught. With a sigh of relief, I put it in gear and took off down the drive forcing myself to go slowly until I was on the relatively ice-free highway, sometime during the night the snow plows had been out and the snow was mostly gone at least from the center part of the road.

I glanced in the mirror to see that Sophie was still asleep and remembered Jasper's words, how he had told me she wouldn't wake up while there was trouble because he was keeping her asleep using his gift. Suddenly I felt nauseous again, what if she never woke up? No, of course she would, as soon as we were out of reach of Jasper's gift. I thanked him silently for making sure she missed all the terrible things that had happened thus far, I just wished I had been able to thank him in person but it had been far too dangerous to wait around for him to regain consciousness. I still felt terrible abandoning him knowing what would happen when the….the monsters found him but what could I do?

I had deliberately headed away from town and turned onto side roads as soon as I could to avoid being seen by the emergency services or anyone who might recognize me but it was a bad move as they were still covered with snow and the car struggled to keep traction, the tires spinning from time to time, forcing me to struggle for control so I didn't slide into a snowbank. I knew I would have to turn back onto the highway soon but where would I go? I needed help but I had no one to turn to, Steven was dead.

I spoke out loud unconsciously,

"Oh Dad, what am I going to do?"

Dad! Of course, I would call my dad, he would know what to do, he could at least give me some advice and I badly needed some although I doubted he would believe what I had seen. Maybe I'd alter the story a little and keep all talk of …...monsters to myself.

Deciding to call him right away I pulled up, the road was empty so I didn't bother moving to the side of the road to park up in the snow, if anyone came while I was parked up I would worry about it then. I fumbled for my cell phone then froze as I heard movement from the back seat, Sophie was finally stirring which meant I was beyond Jasper's limit of influence. I turned to look at her but it was so dark, then lights flashed in the distance on the main highway, blue and red, it must be the emergency services reacting to a call about the fire, I had gotten away just in time thank God!

 **Jasper**

The flames were finally beginning to die down, the pain became more bearable the longer Sophie remained at my side but with this relief came a sense of anger, why hadn't Carlisle explained what would happen? Why had he put me through even more pain and suffering? Was he really attempting to help me or was that a lie? I had to believe he could save me or there was nothing left to live for.

"Yes there is Jasper, you have me, and mommy. You mustn't give up."

I smiled at Sophie who looked scared again,

"I'm sorry Sophie, I should have remembered you can read my thoughts."

She smiled too but it was a pale imitation of her usually brilliant one.

"Do you think that man will help you? If he doesn't will you die, Jasper? I don't want you to die, I want you to stay here with us."

"I can't Sophie, I'd like to very much but it's not safe for you and your mommy. There are bad people hunting me."

"I know, I heard you thinking about the doctor, I don't like him. He was supposed to make you better but he didn't, he sent you here, that's not fair."

"A lot of things about my life aren't fair, I guess I'm used to that but meeting you and your mommy was the best thing that ever happened to me. You made everything better."

"Then stay, it was nice with you there, much nicer than after daddy left. If you're an angel why can't you make the bad men go away? It's not fair that they can make you leave us."

"I know but your lives will be much better when I'm gone because they'll go too."

She shook her head biting her lip as if trying to stop herself from crying and I took her hand in mine.

"Don't cry little one, I'll always be here in your head, a good memory you can take out and remember whenever you want."

As I spoke something changed, I blinked because something was happening to my vision, Sophie was becoming less solid, as if she were fading away from me. I tried to concentrate but it made no difference and then I understood. Something bad had happened and Bella was traveling away from my body taking Sophie with her. I hoped that Carlisle and his wife had done as they promised and would keep her safe from the Volturi but something must have slowed them down, Sophie should have been out of my sphere of influence long ago, I guess I had been so glad to have her here that it hadn't registered. Still, now they were gone and the further they got from my body the less my gift influenced Sophie I couldn't keep her here she was waking up and soon she would leave me for good.

She seemed to understand and I saw her face screw up with fright and sadness,

"I don't want to leave Jasper, not without you. Come with me."

She held out her hand and I stretched out my own to touch it finding only the tips of her fingers like thick mist no longer substantial enough to hold.

"Go home Sophie, back to your mommy. I'll never forget you little one, thank you for making this more bearable for me."

She was shaking her head and crying now which broke my heart or whatever remained in its place.

"Please don't cry Sophie, this is no place for a little girl, you have your whole life ahead of you, go, live it and be happy."

As she vanished from my sight taking the light and warmth with her I heard her call out my name, a long agonizing cry and then…..nothing.

The fire never returned, I was in a cold darkness, a kind of nothingness and I wondered if I really was dead at last. It didn't seem to matter any longer, I had been given my special time, I had been loved and found someone who cared about me, two someones in fact. All the pain, all the terrible memories meant nothing as I held on to the vision of Bella and Sophie laughing at something, my two angels in this bleak emptiness.

It would be so easy to give up now, to accept my life of torment was over and it appealed, the nothingness of death but something deep within me wasn't ready to give up the struggle. For a century I had cared about nothing and no one, I had nothing to live for to keep fighting for I was happy to find a dark place to curl up and wait for the death that had been stalking me for months now so why were things suddenly so different? I'd had my one day in the sunshine what was there left for a creature such as me? Even as I thought the question I knew the answer, Bella and Sophie had taken root deep inside me and they weren't willing to let me give up, I should fight for them, drag myself back from hell to ensure they remained safe from the demons that inhabited my world because I doubted either the Doctor or the Volturi would give up on finding Bella, she was far too valuable, or at least her gift was. But what would that mean for poor Sophie? They wouldn't want her, she was too young to turn and too dangerous to keep alive as a human amid vampires. No, I couldn't give up, not now.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

 **Bella**

I climbed over into the back of the car to join Sophie not wanting to open the door and let in any cold air now the heater had finally warmed up the interior although the smell of stale vomit was almost unbearable. I stripped off my coat and rolled it into a ball, if I got a chance I would try to wipe it off in the snow but for now, I had thoughts for nothing but my little girl.

I picked her up and pulled her onto my lap as she murmured and I thought I heard Jasper's name on her lips but I could have been mistaken, I was thinking about him myself and feeling more and more guilty at leaving him behind. I knew I'd had no choice and it was what he had asked me to do earlier, but even so, I felt terrible.

"Mommy?"

I looked down at Sophie relieved she was finally awake and smiled pushing her hair back from her face and kissing the top of her head.

"Hello, sleepyhead."

She rubbed her eyes and looked around in confusion.

"Mommy where are we?"

"We're taking a little trip sweetie."

She stared at me in shock,

"Where's Jasper?"

It was the question I had dreaded!

"He had to stay behind Sophie."

She shook her head her lip quivering, a sure sign she was upset,

"We can't leave him, mommy, he's in that horrible place all on his own now. We have to go back."

"Oh sweetie we can't, there are people looking for him and they aren't very nice, he told me I should take you and go."

"I know mommy, he told me too but we can't. It's really scary in there and now he's on his own again he's going to be scared in the dark."

I stared at her puzzled by her words, it sounded like she knew where Jasper was but that was impossible, she had been asleep long before we hid in the garage loft.

"I don't think Jasper is afraid of the dark Sophie, he's more worried about us getting away before the people who are looking for him arrive. You were asleep when he told me we should go but he did I promise you."

She stared up at me and suddenly looked much older than her tender years,

"Mommy, while I was asleep I saw Jasper, he was in a horrible place, all dark and full of fire. I showed him how to make it light and we held hands and now he's all alone mommy and he's scared. I don't think that he'll come back out of there if we leave him. Please mommy, please."

Tears were running down her cheeks and she began to sob as I thought about her words, was it possible she had seen Jasper while she slept? He told me he had used his gift to keep her asleep so she wouldn't be scared by anything that happened but did that mean the two of them had a connection? I would have dismissed the question as ridiculous but there were a lot of strange things going on these days and most of them were frightening.

I shook my head, this was crazy, there were no monsters, no gifted people who could do incredible things, at least not outside fairy stores and the cinema. So, why are you running Bella? If all this is just a dream why are you running away? Because in dreams that's what you do, in movies the young woman always runs from the monsters. Yes, and the monsters always catch up with them, better to end this at Jasper's side than to keep running with no idea when the monsters would appear to kill you.

I knew Sophie was very fond of Jasper, hell we both were, and the longer I sat here cuddling her the greater the urge to return to the house. Sure I was still terrified, who wouldn't be? But I was even more scared of the thought of leaving him to his fate at the hands of the doctor and the monsters. Sophie sat up struggling to reach the door handle,

"We have to go back mommy, we have to, now!"

She was so determined, so sure, that I knew she was right,

"Ok, we'll go back but I want you to strap in and listen to me. You do not get out of the car until I tell you to, you do not talk to anyone or wander off, you stay right at my side, Ok?"

Sophie nodded solemnly,

"I will mommy, I promise. Where's your coat mommy?"

"I had a little accident, I was sick so I took it off."

"Eww! Yucky, I can smell it. Can't you put it in the trunk mommy, it smells awful."

I sighed,

"Not right now, it means getting out in the snow and I'll get frozen. Try not to breathe too deeply."

She looked at me puzzled for a moment,

"How do I do that?"

"Never mind, it won't be long and then we can both get out."

Sighing, I climbed back into the driver's seat and carefully turned the car around relieved that the snow had stopped and the road back to the highway was less treacherous than going on.

As I pulled onto the highway I could still see a glow in the distance, the fire that was devouring my home.

"Sophie, listen to me, I'm not going all the way back, I'll park up down the road and we'll sneak back through the woods."

She nodded,

"Like hunters mommy?"

I nodded smiling at her reflection in the mirror,

"Yes, like hunters so we have to be very quiet so we don't frighten the animals away."

"So the people looking for Jasper don't hear us you mean."

She was way too smart,

"Yes, that too."

I pulled the car to the side of the road conscious of the flashing lights up at the house but glad there was no one else parked up to watch the spectacle of the fire.

"Right, come on."

I picked up my coat and opened her door and she grabbed my hand just as I had told her then shutting it again very softly we ran to the trees and disappeared under the cover of their dark trunks and branches. Once undercover I opened out my coat and dragged it through some fallen snow, not that it helped much but it was the best I could do and I pulled it on grateful for its warmth and looking around apprehensively. Sophie didn't seem to be afraid of the dark in the copse but I was and I felt my hands shaking, what would happen if we ran into the monsters? Pushing that thought away I concentrated on moving through the trees as quietly as possible while Sophie remained like a little mouse at my side, her gloved hand in mine.

We were about halfway through, the light from the fire illuminating our way a little more now when I froze seeing movement up ahead then out of the shadows stepped the giant I had seen some hours before, with Jasper's limp body thrown over one shoulder like a jacket. Some way behind him I saw Emmett who stared at me agog and groaned.

"So, we finally meet, the gifted woman and her daughter. Aro will be pleased to meet you."

I glanced around frantically but there was nowhere to run except straight ahead towards the house and the emergency workers. Grabbing Sophie I picked her up and attempted to flee but my back gave out and then I heard a thump and turned to see the giant had dropped Jasper and was almost on us.

Sophie screamed as she saw him and Emmett leaped onto his back trying to drop him to the ground but large as he was he couldn't overwhelm the giant who never made a sound just twisted to get a better grip on his assailant and smiled.

"Mommy!"

Sophie's voice was high and terrified and I continue to run holding her close but the pain in my back was getting worse and I knew I couldn't continue much longer. Sophie who was looking back the way we had come stiffened and I knew the giant was coming. I tensed expecting to feel his giant hand clamp down on my arm or shoulder at any second and Sophie screamed in my ear,

"He's coming mommy, hurry, the giant's coming, Jasper help!"

 **Jasper**

Alone in the darkness once more I struggled to find a way back. I wondered if I had followed Sophie could I have escaped but that just wouldn't be fair to the child, not to chain her any longer to a monster such as me. I wandered through the black nothingness and wondered if perhaps this had been the doctor's intention all along, to trap me here for eternity or at least until his masters, the Volturi, arrived to take me back with them so he could once more begin his experiments. The thought of another century of torment was almost more than I could bear, I'd rather die than face that, but I had no idea how to accomplish such a thing. While I was trapped here I was helpless, even now the doctor could be poised ready to stab me in the heart once more injecting more of his liquid poison into my system and sending me back to hell, but this time alone.

I prayed that Sophie and Bella were safe, that I hadn't left them in the care of a man who would hand them over with the same lack of humanity with which he had accepted my body for his research. The thought of Bella or Sophie lying still and pale on his operating table made me want to scream and rip him to pieces but I couldn't, fuck it, I couldn't. Then I heard it, a piercing scream in the silence and a bolt of light that illuminated my surroundings for a millisecond.

I recognized the voice, it was Sophie and she was terrified, then it came again and this time she screamed my name, she was in trouble and calling for my help. The light has lasted a little longer and I followed it feeling my way back into my body and becoming aware of my surroundings once more. I could feel the ground beneath my back so I must be laying on the earth outside, it was too hard and uneven to be a floor. Something wet was landing on my face, snow!

Knowing I was still vulnerable I did the only thing I could think of, I opened my eyes to take stock of the situation and aimed my gift at those who appeared to be a threat sending the huge guy who was just about to grab Bella's shoulder crashing to the ground, too tired to move, too weary even to try. With him out of the way I sat up and saw another vampire picking himself up holding a badly torn arm, neither Bella nor Sophie could have inflicted that kind of injury which meant he had been fighting the other vampire, so was he a friend?

Sophie wriggled out of her mother's arms and came running over to me her tear stained face full of smiles,

"Jasper! I knew you'd come."

Unthinkingly I opened my arms and she jumped into them throwing hers around my neck and I sighed feeling that connection with the little girl once more. Her mother was standing frozen in terror her gaze moving from me to the vampire on the ground and back again shaking with fear and, I hoped, relief.

Standing up I turned to the injured vampire,

"Who are you?"

"It's OK Jasper he's a friend, that's Emmett."

I glanced at Bella and nodded,

"OK so he's a friend but what about him?"

I gestured to the prone man,

"He's Volturi isn't he?"

She nodded but I could see she was beyond scared, something about the man terrified her and it occurred to me that she might know more about us than she had last time I saw her.

"Where's the doctor and the others? They were supposed to be taking you to safety."

"They got caught, only Sophie and I managed to get away and then I found Emmett. We should go, now."

I turned to Emmett,

"You OK?"

"Yeah, I'll live."

"Good, I assume Bella has a car close by, fetch it and be ready to move quickly."

He glanced at Bella who nodded,

"I'm OK Emmett, it's not far. I parked up just down the road."

Once Emmett had left I joined Bella, Sophie still clinging to my neck,

"Why are you back here? You should be miles away by now and safe."

Bella's eyes flickered to the vampire who lay unable to move on the ground.

"It's OK, he can't hurt you but you should have gone."

"We…...we did, Emmett helped us to hide, along with your body but…"

She was way too pale and I put a hand up to touch her cheek which was icy cold,

"You're safe now Bella, I won't let anything happen to you or Sophie I promise but I need you to go with Emmett for a little while."

She began shaking her head and Sophie clutched me tighter,

"I'll catch you up but I need you to leave now. I…."

She was grasping my arm so tightly her knuckles were white and I noticed the stains on her coat, something or someone had frightened her enough to make her violently sick.

"Listen to me. I think you've seen things you should never have witnessed, don't tell me now…."

I indicated Sophie in my arms.

"We can talk about it later but there are things I have to do if I'm to keep you safe, things you shouldn't be witness to."

This time my eyes flickered to the vampire glaring up at us.

"Do you understand? I….I care about you and Sophie and I want to keep you safe but that means doing things you don't want to see."

I heard Emmett drive up to the road close by and then he appeared,

"The house is still burning and there's a lot of traffic around. We should probably get going."

Bella continued to stare at me and I knew she wanted to tell me something so I gently untangled Sophie's arms from around my neck and looked into her face.

"I want you to go with Emmett, get strapped in and then when mommy comes the three of you are going to drive away and I'll come find you in a little while."

Sophie rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and nodded,

"Like I found you?"

I smiled,

"Yes, just like you found me."

I wasn't expecting the kiss she planted on my cheek but it was like a benediction and I hugged her before handing her over to Emmett,

"We won't be a minute."

He nodded and carried her off as I turned back to Bella who was now close enough for me to feel the heat from her body. She was terribly afraid but not, it seemed, of me.

"What did you see Bella? You know something don't you?"

She nodded and I saw her eyes fill with tears then suddenly she was in my arms shaking violently as she whispered in my ear,

"They're monsters, Jasper, I saw them kill my husband and his friend, they drained their bodies of blood then they set fire to the house. The doctor is one, the others too I guess. I've got nothing left Jasper and I'm so scared the monsters will find us."

I hugged her just as I had hugged Sophie,

"They won't, I won't let them and that's why I need you to take Sophie and go. I….I have to tell you I'm one too, one of those monsters Bella, but I swear I will never hurt you or Sophie."

She nodded sniffing loudly then raised her head to look into my eyes,

"I know that, I've always known you meant us no harm, Jasper, and that I…..that….."

I nodded,

"I love you Bella and not just for making me feel like a man again."

Her answer was a whisper,

"I love you too, so you make sure you join us as soon as you can and please Jasper, promise me you'll explain everything once this is over."

"I promise."

I kissed her forehead marveling at its softness then pulled away,

"Now go."

She ran to the car without looking back and Emmett drove off while I turned my attention to the vampire on the ground squatting down to study him.

"So, you're Volturi are you? Not as scary as I expected, I hope you've made your peace Volturi."

He saw his death coming but there was nothing he could do about it as I lifted his head in my hands and wrenched. It had been a long time since I killed a man and it no longer felt good like it had before. This wasn't done for the thrill this was strictly business. He had attempted to lay a hand on Bella and frightened Sophie so he had to die, it was as simple as that.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

 **Bella**

I hated leaving Jasper again especially after what had just passed between us but I didn't want to see anyone else butchered and I certainly didn't want Sophie to know anything about such things. It was strange to see her run into Jasper's arms and it reminded me of the way she had adored Steven before drink and Roy had turned him mean and cold. She loved Jasper in the same way, or no, that wasn't quite accurate, she had some kind of connection with Jasper she has never had with her daddy.

When she had screamed his name it woke him from his…...coma or whatever it was that the doctor had done to him, the two of them had been connected while they were asleep and it had continued when she woke up. I knew that Jasper would do whatever it took to ensure our safety but I didn't want to get him killed, there was too much I still needed to know, about him and about the monster, or more accurately the other monsters. He had admitted to being one of them but he wasn't the same, whatever the doctor had done to him, the pain and loneliness he felt, he wasn't a monster in the same way and I loved him anyway, monster or not.

"Mommy, when will Jasper be here?"

"I don't know sweetie but he said he'd catch up and you know if he says something he'll keep his word."

"I know but I'm afraid for him, what if the bad people catch him. Why couldn't he come with us? He sent that giant to sleep so he could have come."

Emmett glanced at me and seeing that I had no idea what to say helped me out.

"I think he wanted to make sure the giant didn't tell anyone where we'd gone, Sophie."

"Oh, is he going to kill him?"

I stared at her in shock, had she overheard something? I opened my mouth to speak when Emmett slammed on the brakes throwing his arm across the front of me so I didn't go flying through the windshield as I hadn't buckled up yet.

Turning from Sophie in the back seat I groaned, there were more monsters blocking the road, two I recognized as the killers from the house along with the guy who had been in charge and two young people who looked like they might be twins.

"Shit, Aro."

Emmett recognized them and put the car in reverse shooting backward only to halt again as two more figures appeared blocking our retreat. I scrambled into the back of the car unbuckling Sophie's belt and pulling her onto my lap.

"Emmett, lock the doors."

He turned to me,

"It won't do any good Bella, they can open them."

"Just do it, NOW!"

I knew my voice betrayed my fear but with the monsters blocking our way in both directions the only thing we had left was my shield, I just hoped the bloody thing really worked. I concentrated on the shape of the car and imagined a hard invisible shell surrounding it, please let this work, even if only until Jasper gets here.

Sophie stretched up so she could see out of the back window,

"They're coming, mommy."

She sounded less frightened than interested but then she hadn't seen what they could do. I noticed Emmett's hand reaching for his door handle,

"Don't or you might break the shield Emmett, trust me, we're safe in here."

His hand froze at my words then he turned and smiled encouragingly.

"OK, do your thing, Bella."

I watched nervously as one of the men who had been standing behind the car walked slowly towards us, he looked like a normal man except that his skin was deathly pale and his eyes…

"Mommy, why does that man have red eyes?"

Sophie's question startled me coming on the heels of my own observation of his eye color.

"I don't know sweetie, maybe he hasn't been well."

"Or maybe he's a beano."

"What?"

"A beano like that lady we saw in town one time."

I couldn't help smiling although I never took my eyes off the approaching monster.

"You mean albino, maybe, yes."

"Why don't they get out of the way? Are they more bad men mommy?"

I nodded,

"I think so and I want you to get down on the floor and pretend we're playing hide and go seek, can you do that?"

She nodded and climbed down into the rear footwell with teddy who had been left in the car from the night before, or was it two nights ago? I was losing all sense of time in this nightmare world.

There was a noise as if someone had banged against the glass and I looked around but I couldn't see anything.

"What was that?"

Emmett shrugged,

"I don't know, I didn't see anything but it sounded close by."

We both stared around as the monster got closer and closer finally stopping when he was only a foot from the car. Then he reached out his hand as if to open the rear door closest to me and I closed my eyes praying my shield would work. That same dull thumping noise echoed once more and I opened them again. The monster stood with his hand an inch from the door handle, stopped by something he couldn't see but that stopped him dead.

"Looks like it worked Bella."

I nodded,

"But how long can I hold it? How long do you think Jasper will be?"

"I don't know but I'm not sure he could take on all these people anyway."

For people read monsters I thought but didn't say anything. After all, Emmett was one too although his eyes weren't red but a golden color. If we survived this I would ask him about that.

The monster stared at me through the window for a long time and then turned and walked away to join the others standing at the front of the car but that still left one man blocking the rear, could we run him down? Normally such a thought wouldn't have entered my head but then normally I wouldn't be surrounded by monsters who wanted to kill me and my daughter.

"It's working Bella, they can't get in."

"But we can't get away either Emmett, it's a stalemate, now what?"

Sophie began to hum softly to herself as if there were a normal Sunday afternoon drive to the mall, why wasn't she worried? It was as if none of this registered with her, the strangeness of it all was something she didn't need to worry about. I thought it would be nice being a young child right now, ignorant of the danger that lurked just a few short feet from us.

"Jasper's coming Mommy."

I looked around but I couldn't see anyone,

"How do you know that Sophie?"

She looked up at me and shrugged,

"I just do."

I stared at Emmett,

"If he arrives now there are too many for him to take out, he'll be killed. We have to do something Emmett."

"Like what? I can't fight the Volturi. See those two youngsters, they both have gifts. You already saw what Alec's can do and his sisters is even nastier."

He lowered his voice to a whisper as Sophie began to hum again,

"She can drop you in your tracks screaming in pain by just looking at you. We don't stand a chance except under your shield."

I wanted to scream in my frustration but then I remembered Jasper's gift and how it had remained working on Sophie for some time after we left him, I just had to hope that mine was equally as powerful.

"Emmett, I need you to stay here with Sophie. I'm going out there but I'm going to keep the shield around the car if I can. As soon as I get them out of the way or you see an opening I want you to drive as fast as you can, get Sophie away from here to somewhere safe."

"Bella, you can't, they'll kill you."

His whisper was angry but then so was mine in reply,

"No, they won't. I can keep them from hurting me and hopefully Jasper too. As long as you get Sophie away I can concentrate on us, I need you to do this for me, Emmett, I won't let them kill Jasper and then after this is over we'll find Esme and Rosalie I promise you. Will you do it?"

Suddenly Jasper appeared seemingly out of nowhere and without waiting for Emmett's reply I looked down at Sophie,

"You're going for a ride with Emmett for a little while, be a good girl and I'll see you soon."

Before she or Emmett could say anything I wrenched open my door and stepped out into the freezing night concentrating on keeping the car inside its protective bubble while throwing another around Jasper just as the girl, Jane, turned her attention on him.

The monster who had been standing behind the car ran over to join his friends and Emmett took the opportunity to throw the car into reverse and take off as fast as he could. I watched to see if anyone would try to stop him but it seemed they were more concerned with Jasper, after all, I guess they recognized him as the greater threat. He came to my side but at the same time Alec and Jane both dropped to the ground as if poleaxed, he had used his gift on them as he had on the giant and now he was protected by me and the remaining monsters looked to their leader for further instructions.

It was then that something strange caught my attention, I could see footsteps appearing in the snow a few inches from us as if someone was circling, looking for an opening although I could see nothing. I pointed it out to Jasper who nodded,

"Keep your shield up, the Volturi have a guard who can become invisible and I'm guessing he's looking for a way in."

I was angry now more than afraid, how dare these monsters come to my home and threaten my family and my friend, how dare they murder my husband. I felt my rage explode from me and there was a scream from close by and a few seconds later another figure came into view lying on his back, visible once more, where he had landed right in front of the leader.

"Get the hell away from us. Go back to whatever hellish place you came from."

It made me feel better to scream at them but it didn't seem to have much effect and Jasper took my hand holding it tightly,

"Careful Bella, if you lose control your shield will drop and then…"

I nodded understanding what he meant and took some deep breaths to calm myself.

"Will you let me speak for both of us?"

I nodded and Jasper smiled encouragingly at me before turning his attention to the group of monsters.

"It looks like we have a stalemate here Aro. You can't get at us and we can't get away so where do we go from here?"

The leader, a sharp-faced man with long dark hair studied him for a moment then smiled,

"So, the creature has formed an attachment to a woman. Does she know what you are Major? What you've done? Or is she standing by you ignorant of your bloodsoaked past? You know the rage will return. Carlisle told me he had only just begun your treatment, he thinks he can save you but what do you think? Can you hold it together or will you rip her and her precious child to pieces and drink their blood. You know she has to die, she's seen too much."

"You think so? There's someone here who needs to die, someone who played God with my life and turned me into a monster."

"That was Carlisle, not I."

"Wrong, you are as much to blame as him, he worked for you. I found out quite a lot while I was in Mexico and I swore if I ever saw you that I'd make you pay and here we are."

Aro smiled,

"You think too highly of yourself Major, I made you, and I can destroy you, anytime I choose. You may have incapacitated my gifts but you can't touch me."

He glanced over his shoulder where the woman I had thought was his lover rested her hand and understood, she had a shield too and was using it to protect him. I wondered if…..

"Shall we stop playing games Major, you hand me the woman and I, in turn, will allow you to survive. You will come to Volterra and Carlisle can save your miserable life. If you like her so much change her, she can come along, I want her anyway but I'd be willing to share. What do you say?"

I didn't know Jasper very well but not for a second did I suspect that he might agree to Aro's disgusting suggestion.

"I tell you what, you crawl back to Volterra and take your pitiful excuse for soldiers with you. Stay away from me, Bella and her daughter, and the doctor and his family and I won't rip your head off and burn it. How does that sound?"

Aro scowled looking down at his still useless gifts then shook his head,

"I'm afraid I couldn't possibly make a deal like that, you are a danger to our kind and the humans and she knows too much, it's my offer or none at all. I can soon get more soldiers, as you choose to call them, and we'll just keep hounding you until we find a way in, then the woman and girl will provide a tasty meal and you…..well your fate has already been decided, I'm afraid we voted to terminate the experiment and destroy the specimen."

How could he stand there and say such things? It was sickening even for a monster.

Jasper turned to me,

"Bella, can you separate Aro from his shield?"

I nodded,

"Then do it and close your eyes for a moment."

I knew what he was going to do, what I was becoming a party too, but I did as he said projecting a shield around the woman which pushed her hand away from Aro's shoulder and closed my eyes praying Jasper could move quickly enough. Unfortunately, I couldn't also close my ears and I heard a terrible wrenching sound and a high pitched scream followed by the sound of a lighter sparking and then the whoosh of flames. Unable to bear it any longer I opened my eyes to see Aro, a twisted heap of limbs on the ground, burning, a purple smoke rising into the sky while his eyes stared horrified at me until the flames obscured his face, the leader of the monsters was dead.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty One**

 **Jasper**

I hadn't wanted to kill anyone else, I'd had my fill of death and violence, but to keep Bella and Sophie safe I would have killed everyone in the Volturi. I sensed her open her eyes although I had my back to her busy watching the invisible man who was now comatose on the ground along with the twins and the two guards left standing tried to take advantage of this to run but if they reached whoever had the doctor and his family then I would have more deaths, some of them innocent, on my hands. I knew the doctor's wife and daughter had attempted to help and as such, they deserved another chance although what I was going to do about the doctor himself I had no idea as yet. I wanted to be free of the terrible episodes that had almost destroyed me recently but I was no longer sure I trusted him.

Leaving Bella standing wide-eyed and pale I chased after the two guards and soon overtook them, my speed hadn't been diminished by whatever the doctor had given me, in fact, I felt better than I had for a very long while and not only that I felt in control of my body which was a great relief. Tackling the first guard I made short work of him and burned the remains. Sure they were only following orders but those orders had almost got Bella and Sophie killed. The second tried his best to outrun me but I soon caught him too and sent him to hell along with his friend.

As I made my way slowly back I began to worry that everything she had seen would change the way Bella felt about me. I had felt the warmth of her love just as I had felt that of Sophie and to be honest I wasn't sure how I would cope if I were to lose them but I was what I was, I couldn't change it and I wasn't going to hide it, at least not from Bella.

Back on the road, I found Alec and Jane now staggering to their feet, recovering but still way too weak to be any danger and the invisible man still out for the count. Deciding now was as good a time as any to talk to Bella, away from Sophie and any other interested parties I sent the twins to join the invisible man once more and walked slowly to her careful not to do anything she might perceive as a threat and attempting to monitor her emotions but they were hidden behind her protective shield. Was it up to save her from the Volturi if they woke before my return or to protect her from me? I had no idea but I was about to find out.

"They're dead?"

"Yes, I couldn't let them reach whoever is holding the doctor."

She nodded,

"I understand, what about these three?"

I sighed,

"As long as the Volturi is strong it will continue to endanger you and Sophie, those two are the strongest offensive gifts the Volturi have left."

"You're going to kill them too?"

"Yes. Look, Bella, I understand your revulsion for what I'm doing but it's the only way I know to keep you safe. I know your shield works for you but the Volturi won't give up, they'll hound you and if they can't reach you personally they'll kill everyone around you, destroy your life until you give in to them. Aro may be dead but the other two brothers are equally as ruthless."

She sighed and took my face between her warm hands kissing me gently on the lips, a sensation I hadn't felt in more than a century.

"I understand and not once have you thought about your own safety, only mine and Sophie's. You are a good man Jasper, despite what they did to you, you beat them in the end. I can't watch, not because I think it's wrong, just because I don't think I can stand to see anymore, I've seen too many killings in the past few hours, I don't think I'll ever be able to close my eyes again.

Can you understand that?"

I returned the kiss,

"I can, you go wait on the road, I'll join you in a minute then we'll collect Sophie and Emmett and find the doctor and his family. I need to send a message to the Volturi."

Bella walked away, her shoulders hunched looking very small and vulnerable, and I knew that whatever happened in the future I would make it my job to look after her and her daughter for the rest of their lives if it was possible, or for as long as my own cursed life continued. They had given me so much, it was time to start repaying their love and trust.

I didn't allow the Volturi to wake up, I just stacked them like cordwood and set the bodies alight. It was a kinder death than they had in mind for any of us but I didn't want Bella to hear their screams and I was tired. Yes, I really felt drained and wondered if this was a side effect of the doctor's drug therapy. I would be having a long heart to heart with him once all other business was concluded. There was one more thing I needed to deal with though and I looked at the woman who had been Aro's shield for centuries. She stood frozen to the spot expecting to join her master but I'd had enough, besides she was no danger to us.

"If I let you go what will you do?"

"Run as fast and as far from the Volturi as possible, Aro was the only person I cared about and that only because Chelsea bound me to him. Now he's dead I'm free, or I could be."

"Then start running."

She stared at me for a second in disbelief then took off as I turned my back on her.

Joining Bella where she stood in the middle of the road, her back to the burning bodies, I put an arm around her shoulders and found to my distress that she was crying. She turned into my chest and hid her face as her shoulders heaved and all I could do was to hold her until the crying slowed and finally stopped. Stepping back, at last, she pulled a tissue from her pocket and wiped her eyes then blew her nose and looked at me wryly,

"Sorry, I guess everything just got to me for a minute. I'll be OK now, I don't want Sophie to see I've been crying."

I bent down and picked up a handful of clean snow and rubbed her face with it,

"There you go, you just look cold now, no puffy eyes, no redness."

She smiled tiredly and sighed,

"What would we do without you Jasper? I am so glad you found us walking along the highway that night."

"Me too, although I seem to have brought nothing but trouble with me."

Her laugh this time was more genuine,

"Oh, I think we already had plenty of that but I guess things are different now."

Her face fell as it registered just how different things now were.

"Oh God, what am I going to do Jasper? Steven's dead, Sophie and I have no home, all our clothes and things are gone. Poor Sophie missed Christmas and all her presents burned up along with her toys and books. All we have is what we stand up in and look at me, I'm a mess."

I held her close,

"Let's find Emmett and Sophie and get this over with, then we can sort things out."

"How?"

"I don't know but we will. Try not to worry about the future for a while if you can, let's get through today first."

She gave me a tired smile,

"I'm glad you're here Jasper."

"Me too, now come on,"

We didn't have far to go, Emmett was already on his way back and when questioned he just indicated Sophie sitting beside him in the front.

"She said it was safe to go back and if I didn't want her to scream and bust my eardrums I should turn around. I guessed she had some inside information so I did."

This time Bella did laugh,

"Yeah, her dad always said her scream could bust glass or his eardrums."

As the words sunk in she gulped then composed herself once more,

"Well, you were right sweetie and now we have to go find the doctor."

"Can we go home then, mommy?"

"No sweetie, there was an accident and it burned down."

Sophie's eyes opened really wide,

"All the way down? What about my toys and my new slippers?"

Bella made a monumental effort to appear cheerful and positive,

"We'll get you some more new ones, you wanted those bunny ones didn't you?"

Sophie nodded then frowned again,

"Mommy, did Santa leave my presents at the house? Did they get burned up too?"

"Yes, they did but I'm sure we can send him a letter and he'll bring you some more soon."

The little girl's lip quivered and she began to cry,

"No, he won't, the north pole is closed until next year. I want to go home mommy, I want my daddy."

I could see how hard this last comment hurt Bella and knelt down to talk to Sophie wiping the flowing tears from her cheeks,

"Sophie, I know you're upset but so is your mommy and I need you to be really brave for her. Do you think you can do that? Then when this is all over I promise you we'll find Santa and tell him what happened."

I cheated somewhat by calming her a little but she stopped crying and stared at me,

"Really? You promise?"

I nodded

"Yes, I promise."

"Then I can be brave just like I was in the dark but I need the bathroom and I'm really hungry."

I smiled not quite sure how we got from Santa to food and a comfort stop but happy that she was thinking of something other than the fact she had lost everything. How she would take it when she discovered her father was gone too I couldn't imagine but that wasn't for me to concern myself with.

Bella slipped into the back seat and Sophie joined her while I took her vacated seat in front with Emmett.

"Business concluded here?"

"Yes, so let's go find the doctor and the Volturi's other hostages but if you see anywhere open I can get Sophie something to eat and drink pull in."

"Actually Jasper I think I'd better take Sophie somewhere before we leave, she really is desperate to go."

Emmett and I waited while Bella disappeared with Sophie behind a mound of snow at the side of the road both alert for any suspicious sounds but we were alone out here and the two girls were soon back.

We passed only one store and it was closed tight,

"Of course it is, it's Christmas day, we won't find anywhere open today."

Sophie started to grizzle but she was cold, hungry, thirsty, confused and tired so she had every right to feel miserable.

"Don't worry Sophie, I'll find you something, Emmett pull off the road, I won't be long."

I left them before there could be any awkward questions and made my way back to the deserted store finding a door I could force open. There were no lights on in the windows above the store so the owners if they lived there, must still be asleep then I noticed a notice pinned to the window.

"No deliveries after 23rd, Store closed, away until the New Year."

Great, I wouldn't have to worry about waking the humans, all I had to do was beware of alarms although I doubted anyone would react quickly to one in this weather on Christmas day. It didn't take a genius to bypass the alarm, they used passive infrared detectors and although my body was warmer than a vampire's it was still much cooler than a human's, especially as I'd been out in the snow plus the fact that I wouldn't be inside long. My speed meant I was in and out in less than two minutes having stuffed as much as possible into my jacket which I turned into a makeshift bag. I just had to hope I had picked up something that Sophie would like. I felt bad robbing these people but I had no money to reimburse them for what I had taken, instead, I made a note of the names and decided I would send the money later, once I worked out a way to get some for myself.

Making my way back to the car I opened my jacket in the back seat between Sophie and Bella and Sophie pounced on a bar of chocolate and a can of Mountain Dew soda before belatedly asking Bella if that was OK. I don't think Bella was too worried about what Sophie ate right now any more than she bothered about how I had acquired the food and drink but she was grateful for the box of tissues I had snatched up for her.

"Are you expecting more tears today?"

"Nope, but it pays to be prepared. I also found a few of these."

I handed her some foil pouches containing self-heating camping food,

"Hot food, wonderful. I don't suppose you found any hot coffee did you?"

I shook my head,

"Sorry. As soon as we get through with business I'll find you some though."

She smiled at me and my heart leaped, she was so very beautiful and she loved me, what more could someone like me ask for? I had been presented a miracle and I intended to enjoy it while I could.

"Jasper, would you like some of my chocolate?"

Sophie offered me a half eaten and fast melting bar of chocolate which I refused as politely as I could smiling at the chocolate liberally smeared over her lips and around her mouth.

"Bella, I think I've found a use for some of those tissues."

Bella looked at her daughter and laughed,

"Sophie Haynes, you have a chocolate beard, come here."

Sophie giggled as Bella wiped her mouth and I slid into the passenger seat,

"Right, let's go find ourselves some more Volturi."

Emmett nodded and started the engine driving more quickly as we passed the smoking ruins that had once been Bella's home a few minutes later.

 **Sorry folks I'm going to be away for three days but I promise to post as soon as I get back. Love Jules xx**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty Two**

 **Demetri**

I had expected to hear from Aro by now, surely it didn't take this long to round up a comatose lab rat even if they couldn't find the spooky woman and her daughter. I was getting nervous because I knew Alec's gift would be wearing off soon and I would be outnumbered, I couldn't trust Carlisle whatever Aro might say, he was sitting on the fence at best, all he really cared about was getting his rat back so he could continue his Frankenstein experiments. Personally, I agreed with Caius and Marcus, kill it and forget the whole thing, Carlisle was never going to be able to make good on his promise, look what had happened the last time he tried!

"You don't trust me do you, Demetri?"

I glanced over to where Carlisle sat on the ground,

"No, I don't, but I don't think you're stupid enough to think you can put one over on Aro and hope to live. You're just waiting until he brings your lab rat back and hoping he'll keep his word and let you continue your experiments in Volterra. What will you do if you get back there and the other two brothers refuse to let you?"

"They won't, they want what I'm offering as much as Aro does."

"You think so? Me, I think what you created is just too dangerous for all of us."

"Yes, but what you think is immaterial, you don't have a vote and I'm sure I can talk the others around. I know I can do this, I have the brain to bring my theories to life, that's what you fail to understand."

I laughed,

"You know your arrogance reminds me of something I once read:

"Arrogance is when you're wrong and you can't face it."

He smiled,

"Actually the quote you took that from says more:"There are two circumstances that lead to arrogance: one is when you're wrong and you can't face it; the other is when you're right and nobody else can face it."

"And you're saying we can't face the fact you are right and we're all wrong?"

"Something like that, yes."

Before we could get any deeper into this discussion I heard a car,

"Well, you'll soon know who's right, that's the others back and just on cue your coven members are stirring."

He turned to see Esme and Rosalie begin to move as if in a dream and rushed over to help them while I stepped out into the road to greet Aro and the others.

It didn't take more than a second to realize it was the wrong car and inside were the very people Aro and the others had gone out to bring back. I saw Emmett and someone who could only be the monster I had been tracking for so long in the front and the woman and child in the back. Something had gone very wrong, where were Aro and the twins? What had happened to Felix and the other guards? I tensed then decided the best thing I could do was to leave now before they reached us.

I didn't get far before I was hit by a wave of lethargy so strong I could no longer move, in fact, I fell to my knees in the snow and remained there slowly rocking from side to side until a hand grabbed my collar and pulled me back to my feet. Turning around I saw I was in the grip of Carlisle's monster and from the look on his face it appeared that I was spending my last few seconds on earth. I tensed ready for the blow that never came, instead, I was dragged over to join the others then thrown roughly to the ground once more. Deciding I was better off down here, for now, I simply sat up and waiting to hear my fate.

Emmett rushed over to join the coven and his mate taking the little girl with him while the woman and the monster remained looking down on me.

"You're all that's left of your little army, Demetri isn't it?"

I nodded shocked to hear that, surely he hadn't been able to take out everyone? It was insane.

"You get to live because I need a messenger to take an ultimatum back to the remains of the Volturi. You tell the brothers that all the others are dead and IF, and only IF, they agree to leave Bella and her daughter, Emmett Cullen and his mate, the doctor and his mate and me alone for all time I will allow them to continue ruling their world. The moment I hear or see a member of the Volturi anywhere near anyone on my list the bargain is off and I will come to Volterra and personally destroy your citadel, the army, and you. Can you remember all that or would you like me to engrave it on your chest?"

I didn't know what to say,

"You…...You can't bargain with the Volturi, they're too strong, too powerful, they will…..they'll kill you all."

He smiled and I felt a blast of the grave wash over me,

"Oh I don't know, I've made a pretty good job of it so far, one brother, two powerful gifts, one invisible man, and two guards. You think I can't take out the rest? Fine, try me, it's your funeral if you do."

I could feel my hands shaking and clasped them together, I didn't want him to know I was afraid but of course, he did, I remembered that Carlisle had told us he was gifted, Carlisle's creation was an empath.

"Go to hell."

His smile never wavered,

"Let me show you a little of what hell is really like, Demetri."

Suddenly I found myself feeling the terror and pain of all his past victims, the most terrible sensations I had ever felt that made me want to curl up and die then as suddenly as it had appeared it left me and I collapsed unable to move for a few seconds.

"That was just a taste, enough to tell the brothers about. Now, get out of here before I change my mind, don't stop running until you get to Volterra and tell the brothers I expect an answer within two days or I'll assume the answer is no."

"It'll take me longer than that to get back to Italy."

"You'd better get going then, hadn't you?"

He wasn't joking, I could tell that and I scrambled to my feet, turned, and ran thankful to have escaped with my life. If the brothers decided on war I aimed to be well away from Volterra by the time The Major arrived, I had a strong desire to live!

 **Carlisle**

I was so relieved to see everyone was OK and the Volturi had been defeated although my pride was mainly in my creation. Jasper could never have killed Aro and beaten the twins without the powers I had given him. I was close to creating the perfect vampire but with Aro gone would I be allowed to continue in peace, if Caius and Marcus agreed to Jasper's terms then yes, he, of course, would allow it, he needed me to finish what I started, to deliver him from his pain and the episodes that robbed him of everything but his demons.

"Carlisle? Carlisle? I asked you what happened."

I turned to Esme aware I had been staring at Jasper and Bella and hadn't even noticed that the little girl was standing with Emmett holding his hand and chattering to Rosalie about the fire and something to do with Santa.

"I'm sorry my dear, I was miles away."

"So was I….. for hours, what happened Carlisle? How did Bella manage to get away and what happened to their house?"

I was about to answer her when I heard Emmett say to Sophie,

"You stay here with Rosie and tell her what Santa was going to bring you, she's got a special way of contacting him."

"She does?"

The child looked at Rose in wonder but I was more interested in what Emmett was doing as he took Esme by the arm and led her away from the child and the others so I followed them.

"Carlisle isn't too keen on telling you Esme but he made a deal with Aro. we get to live in Volterra so he can continue his experiments on Jasper. He didn't bother to ask what we wanted, he's so fixated on what he thinks he can accomplish he doesn't have time to concern himself with the rest of us. Now Aro's dead he's probably trying to work out a way to persuade Jasper to let him continue."

He turned his attention to me at this point,

" What did you think the Volturi would do with Bella and Sophie? Did you know they slaughtered her husband and she saw it? Can't you see the state she's in right now or is it just that you don't care? I don't recognize you anymore Carlisle."

Esme stared at me in disgust and I tried to explain that it wasn't as bad as Emmett had made out but she wasn't interested in hearing how I could revolutionize life for all vampires.

"You gave us up for your work?"

"No, I merely agreed we would live in Italy for a while, I wanted you all with me."

She shook her head sadly,

"What happened to the man I fell, in love with Carlisle? Were you living a lie all these years? Because I don't recognize you anymore and the more you had to do with Aro the further you drifted away from us and from any common decency."

I rolled my eyes, as usual, she was overreacting,

"Well, it hardly matters now does it? Aro is dead and Jasper has sent an ultimatum to the remaining brothers which will preserve our independence. He will come home with us and I can start treating him then things will get back to normal. The Volturi are hardly going to move against us with a weapon like him in our hands, now are they?"

"And Bella? Sophie? What about them?"

I was startled, they were hardly my concern but I could see I'd better come up with something fast of she wasn't to become even more unreasonable.

"I thought we could give them some money, enough to find a place and start over, Bella can begin her life anew, get herself a job and Sophie can go to school. She's young enough to find a new husband after all the old one wasn't much use was he?"

I didn't see the punch coming and it sent me reeling backward, the thing was it hadn't come from the expected direction, Esme was shaking her head in disgust but Emmett was scowling at me his fist raised for a second shot.

I was only saved by Esme who hissed at him,

"Emmett, Sophie might see and she's been through enough already."

"Thank you, my dear."

Her face twisted in anger and she whispered into my face,

"If it wasn't for the little girl I would have ripped your arm off and beaten you to a pulp with it you arrogant self-satisfied asshole."

I stared at her in shock, where had that come from? Then I heard a noise behind me and whirled ready to defend myself if necessary but it was Bella and Jasper and neither looked ready to throw any punches. I smiled and began to speak hastily before either of the others could do so,

"Bella, we were just discussing your plight, my dear, I was telling Esme I thought perhaps we could help you with some finance."

Bella just looked at me coldly then turned to Emmett,

"Could you and Rosalie take Sophie out of earshot for a few minutes, I don't want her to see this."

I tensed as Emmett joined Rosalie and the two went off with Sophie who was still busy chattering to them, did the child never stop talking? At that moment I was glad vampires couldn't have children or Esme would have been on at me to have half a dozen and the grown-up variety were bad enough sometimes.

"Left up to me you would be ashes now, like Aro and his men but you have a mate and she doesn't deserve to lose you just because you're an arrogant jerk."

"Jasper, I know you are volatile right now but I can help you, I told you I had a course of treatment to help you over these episodes. If you can just conquer your uncontrollable rages your life would be so much easier. You could even stay in contact with Bella and her daughter if she believes it would be useful but for now, we need to get you back to my clinic so I can do some tests."

"You still think you can create a master race of super vampires?"

"Well, I wouldn't put it exactly like that, I know I can finish what I started, you proved that merely by continuing to exist despite your savagery."

Jasper smiled and I froze, it was the kind of smile an executioner might give to his victim on the scaffold.

He didn't address me this time but Esme,

"I'm not going to kill him for your sake but I'm going to make him wish he'd never been born, he is going to feel everything I have felt over the past century and all the guilt he should have felt for what he did."

As he turned his attention back to me I felt it, a crushing pain that grew and grew in intensity until I heard my screams die in my throat, it was too much to allow me to make a sound and I crumpled to the ground with no way of escape from the torment. How long it continued I have no idea but when it finally began to ease and I was able to breathe again it was replaced by a terrible guilt, a guilt so overwhelming I would have killed myself if that were possible just to escape from it. If anything the guilt was worse than the pain because I recognized it for my own and died a little inside from shame.

The shame never left me although the guilt became more bearable and I struggled to my feet to find myself alone. Searching around I heard voices in the distance, the others were at the car and talking about finding somewhere for Bella and Sophie to eat and find rest. Of course, they must be exhausted after all they had been through. This thought made the guilt fill me again as I remembered what I had said to Esme, we must help them, after all they had been through and especially because when it came down to it I was the one ultimately responsible for everything that had happened, absolutely everything, all the blame was at my feet and I had to find a way to put it right, to possibly ease the terrible burden of guilt I carried.

** Quote from: Criss Jami, Diotima, Battery, Electric Personality. Poetry book.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty Three**

 **Bella**

Suddenly I felt extremely tired and very sick, I'd been tense and scared for so long I couldn't really believe it was all over as Jasper promised it was. We didn't know if the Volturi would accept his deal and if they refused then it meant him going to Italy to try and destroy them in their stronghold, how could one man do all that alone? He might be a …..he might be like them in some ways and he might have fought and killed some powerfully gifted monsters in the past few hours but even so, I couldn't bear the thought of losing him and I knew Sophie couldn't deal with losing anyone else she loved. I still had to break it to her that her daddy was never coming back but how could I? If I told her that she would want to know why and where he was or something at least and I couldn't tell her, I couldn't tell anyone, I could hardly believe what had happened myself and I'd witnessed it with my own eyes.

The other thing that terrified me was what I was going to do next, I had little money, no house, no furniture, no clothes, absolutely nothing and no way of getting any more. The house was gone and anyway, Steven had been incinerated inside, I couldn't have lived in it again. I had no idea if he had kept up the payments on the mortgage or the insurance, all I had was a small policy for the contents but it wouldn't be enough to replace everything we had lost and if it was ruled arson I might have to wait months to get any money at all. If they suspected Steven was responsible which was possible if he was in arrears or his body was identified then I might not get anything at all.

What was I going to do? Where would I go? And how would I explain everything? My friends in town knew I was spending Christmas at home with Sophie so what could I tell them? That we'd suddenly decided to go somewhere? I could feel the panic beginning to rise in my stomach and the nausea grew worse, any minute now I was going to add to the stains already evident down the front of my coat!

What I really needed right now was to get out of these stinking clothes, take a shower and get some rest. I wanted to sleep and when I woke up to find this had all been a terrible nightmare but then Jasper wouldn't be real either and he was the most real person I had ever met, I didn't think I could bear for him to fade away like a nightmare. Besides I was scared at the thought of closing my eyes, I had seen too much and I knew it would replay in my head as I slept but this time I would know what was coming. The thought of seeing Steven murdered and my house burn again was more than I could stomach.

Hearing a voice I turned startled,

"I'm sorry, I was deep in thought."

It was Esme and she was looking at me with concern,

"We thought we'd try to find a motel for a couple of days so you can sort things out. You look dead on your feet Bella and Sophie has already crashed out."

I looked over to where Emmett stood talking to Rosalie, my daughter asleep in the crook of his arm, her head resting on his shoulder. These… these people had been so kind to us both and I accepted Sophie's judgment that they were good people, she rarely acted so relaxed among people she didn't know well, family really, and she wouldn't even sleep at Steven's mother's house not that I blamed her for that! It wasn't the most relaxing of atmospheres.

"I….that would be great, but I don't have any money, I don't have…"

I began to cry cursing my own weakness and the next thing I knew Jasper was at my side his strong arms around me calming me until I could brush away my tears and get my breath.

"I'm sorry Esme I guess it's all been….."

She smiled and squeezed my shoulder,

"I understand Bella and please, we'd like you to be our guests, you and Sophie. It's the least we can do after all that's happened. You and Sophie take the car with Jasper, Emmett, and Rose while Carlisle and I go on ahead and make arrangements at the first place we find open."

I opened my mouth to ask how they could go on ahead without transport and then closed it as I remembered Carlisle's speed when he left the house after Emmett and the truck.

I climbed into the back of the car with Jasper and Emmett handed me Sophie who was sleeping peacefully then he and Rosalie got in the front.

"Thank you, Emmett, for everything. Without you, Sophie, Jasper, and I would be dead or on our way to Italy now."

He glanced at me in the mirror and winked,

"No probs Bella besides I couldn't see the Volturi getting their hands on Sophie and you could probably have kicked all their butts with that shield of yours, I should be thanking you."

I laughed but again it broke and I found myself crying again, I felt so utterly wretched and allowed Jasper to pull me close and hold me while I rocked Sophie back and forth as much to soothe me as anything.

By the time we finally stopped I was exhausted, my head ached, and I felt awful. My throat was sore, I needed a drink and something to eat although I wasn't sure I could keep anything down. I didn't even notice the name of the motel or where we were, I just let Jasper take Sophie and guide me inside where Esme took over as if I were a child myself. She took me by the arm and guided me through to the bathroom where towels, toiletries, slippers and a big fluffy robe were set out.

"Take your time and when you come out there will be hot food and coffee waiting. If you need anything just shout. I'll tuck Sophie in bed, we won't bother waking her to get undressed for now and I'll be just outside if you call."

She patted my cheek and left me alone to collapse onto the toilet too exhausted to do anything for a few minutes. Then robotically I undressed and got under the warm water letting it play over my aching body and wash the dirt from the garage loft from my body and hair. I felt so much better once I was clean and wrapped a towel around my wet hair as I peered into the steamy mirror and groaned. I looked a terrible sight, there were dark circles under my eyes and I looked like my mom, at least her age anyway. There were lines on my face I'd never seen before but when I relaxed a little I realized they were stress lines, not wrinkles then smiled wanly at my own vanity. Here I was homeless and more or less penniless under the same roof as a bunch of…..and I was worried about how I looked!

I took a few more minutes to calm myself and then steeled myself to rejoin the others acutely aware that they were all fully dressed while all I had to wear was a robe but I needn't have worried, only Esme and Rosalie were still there watching over Sophie as she slept and when they saw me they both smiled and gestured to the table that was miraculously set like a restaurant with silverware and a napkin laid to one side and several dishes covered with foil to keep the contents warm waiting for me. I thought my stomach would revolt at the smell of food but instead, I was suddenly ravenous and tried very hard not to wolf it all down as if I hadn't eaten in days.

Only when I was finished and having my third cup of coffee did they join me and I wondered what was coming next.

"I'm afraid we couldn't find anywhere open to buy clothes for you Bella but we thought you would probably fit into Rosalie's or mine, at least until the stores open. Sophie's going to be a little more difficult but her clothes will soon dry if we wash them out once she wakes up or hopefully after breakfast she'll have some new ones."

I tried to thank Esme acutely aware that there was no way I could repay her or the others for all they had done and were still doing for us but she just shook her head.

"Bella, we want to do this, it's Carlisle's fault you are in this mess and we wouldn't dream of abandoning you or Sophie."

"Thank you so much, I really don't know what I would do without you."

"What will you do about your husband Bella?"

I turned to Rosalie and shrugged,

"I've no idea, everyone knew Sophie and I were spending Christmas alone at the house. I guess they'll think Steven broke in, maybe they're looking for our bodies in the embers. What can I say?"

Esme patted the back of my hand that lay on the table fiddling with the empty cup nervously.

"We've been thinking about that and I'm confident we have come up with a solution that will satisfy the authorities. Some of your friends have seen you with Jasper so it's not beyond the bounds of plausibility that he might have invited you to spend Christmas with his family at the last minute. So, you wouldn't have been there when your husband and his friend arrived. They can work out the rest for themselves but it puts you in the clear."

I stared at her in disbelief,

"But Jasper doesn't have a family."

"He does now and I'm sure the authorities aren't going to question a doctor too closely, after all, who would imagine you could be involved in the fire?"

I could think of one person spiteful enough to try but I didn't say so.

"It would certainly get me out of a hole but are you sure? Have you spoken to Jasper about this?"

Rosalie grinned,

"Carlisle did, he's trying hard to redeem himself in everyone's eyes and Jasper said he would go along with anything that helped you. What they thought was that if you're up to it we could drive you back to Ray on the 30th and you could act as if you were shocked, no one knew how to reach you so they had to wait for your return. We made sure no one saw you arrive with Sophie and we'll make sure no one sees you leave. You were staying with us in Duluth, Emmett has a friend who was able to fix things so the police can check out your story and it will be solid. All you have to remember is that you were staying with us at our friend's place at the lake. They aren't going to question you too closely, you were miles away when the fire started and that's all that matters to them. It might be a good idea if one of us goes back with you and I guess Esme is the best person. That way Sophie won't be involved, she can stay with Esme while you speak to the authorities and she can help you with anything you need. You tell them that one of us saw the news about the fire on the internet, you can ring a friend to check the details and when you hear it's true you go rushing back. Do you think you can handle that?"

I nodded stunned that they had gone to such lengths to cover for me and I had only one question,

"Is Jasper coming too?"

Both women smiled knowingly,

"Try to keep him away. The only reason he isn't here right now is because he wanted to talk to Carlisle alone. I don't think it's a conversation Carlisle was looking forward to but it is necessary for both their sakes. I'm sure he'll be back soon and in the meantime, you rest."

I went to lay on the bed exhausted but I knew too much was whirling around in my brain for me to settle. I did close my eyes apprehensive that the nightmares might start but I guess I was more exhausted than I realized because I drifted off almost immediately into a deep, mercifully dreamless, sleep.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty Fou** **r**

 **Jasper**

I didn't know why these people were being so good to Bella but I was I had made it impossible for the doctor to ever experiment again, on me or anyone else, but even so, to find such goodness surrounding him was amazing.

I had waited outside to hear the conversation between Bella and the doctor's family relieved that she had asked if I were going back with her. I had thought I might lose her after all I had put her and her innocent daughter through but it seemed not. I vowed to myself that I would do everything in my power to repay her love and kindness and allowing her a good uninterrupted night's sleep was just one way. Sophie was sleeping the deep restful sleep of the innocent and I knew both would be safe with the women which was good because I needed to hunt before my thirst became unbearable.I could survive on human food but I needed to blood to sustain my strength and my gift and both were even more important now with two people to protect, two it seems who were happy to rely on me.

The doctor accompanied me which was useful because I had questions for him, I was weary and I wanted to know if that was as a result of something he had done but when I asked him I got few answers.

"I'm sorry Jasper, in my arrogance I jumped in without knowing any of the answers. My work was purely theoretical, I had hardly dared believe it would work and I never looked far enough ahead. My guilt when Aro told me of your destruction was crushing but I still kept thinking about my work, about how I could perfect what I had attempted and failed so miserably at the first time. I admit I carried on research work, using equipment I fashioned a kind of laboratory but the only person I could test things out on was myself. I took tissue from my own body and studied it trying to work out where I had gone wrong and put it right. I came up with what I thought might be the problem and developed a solution but it was untested. I used it on you only because…..no, that's a lie. I used it on you because I wanted to know what would happen, I wanted to see it work, see it put right the mistakes I had found. I never dreamed of what my mistake was doing to you, those episodes you were experiencing, I had no idea what caused those, I theorized it was your body fighting itself but I didn't know, I still don't and that's why I am begging you to come home with me, let me truly put right the terrible wrongs I did you. I promise you we will care for Bella and her daughter for as long as she needs and wants it. I understand there is a connection between the three of you and perhaps that is what kept you going these last weeks."

"Yes, maybe it has but this weakness, it concerns me. What if the Volturi choose to ignore my warning and come after us? Are you strong enough to take them on? I don't think so, Emmett either. You have to find a way to keep me strong. I have to be able to defend Bella and Sophie."

The doctor nodded looking at me concerned,

"I will do all I can but until I know what is happening to you I'm working blind."

"Do what you have to do doctor but keep me going."

"I will. Let's get this over with back in Ray and we'll go home, I can work then, all my equipment is there. For now, concentrate on hunting and may I ask are we looking for animals or humans?"

I stared at him,

"I can take either but for now I think you already know the answer to that question."

"He nodded,

"I do and I'll stay with you. Thank you for giving me a second chance, I don't deserve it."

"No, you don't but I'm fast running out of options Doctor."

"Carlisle, it's Carlisle."

"Then come on Carlisle."

I couldn't afford to be away too long or be choosy so I pulled the first human I found out of a parked car and feasted draining every drop of blood from his body alcohol tainted though it was. After that, I felt better, more myself, stronger but I needed more so I waited in the parking lot of the bar until another customer emerged weaving his way towards a big truck in a dark corner. With his blood inside me too I thought I would be fine for a while and we made our way back to the motel where I was relieved to find both Bella and Sophie still sleeping.

Sitting between their beds on a hard chair with my feet propped up I studied these strange humans who had given me so much, if only they knew my pedigree. Bella knew I was a vampire I had admitted to it but she had no idea what I had done over the intervening centuries and I wasn't sure how to tell her without losing her love while at the same time I wanted no secrets between us. Maybe the right time would present itself, certainly it wasn't now when she needed to trust me to keep her and her daughter safe from the other vampire's who scared her so much, I guess I should be relieved that she made a distinction between good and bad vampires, it was a distinction I couldn't quite believe myself.

 **Esme**

I took over from Jasper watching over Bella when Sophie woke up, she was still a little confused about what was happening and upset she had missed Christmas but as the stores were open Rosalie and Jasper had taken her to buy some clothes and breakfast. It was so lovely to have a child around, it reminded me of the baby I had lost so tragically, my only true son. Children had a special kind of magic about them, especially the young ones. Seeing the world through their eyes was seeing it all fresh and new. Magic still existed, fairies, angels, and Santa were real and they didn't judge. Children accepted you for what you appeared to be. Sophie wasn't frightened of any of us even though it was plain she recognized there was something a little different about all of us. Even Emmett who gave most adults pause for thought had no effect on Sophie, in fact, she seems to be almost as fond of him as she was of Jasper.

While they were out Emmett was making arrangements for her surprise, we just hoped Bella would agree to it. It seems unfair to put Sophie through the stress of going back to see her home destroyed and hear of her father's death, she was just so young. Instead, we hoped she would agree to let Rosalie and Emmett take Sophie on a special trip all the way to Alaska to see Santa in his off-duty home. Eleazar and Carmen had been only too delighted to help out including hiring a cabin in the national park and making it look like Santa's home. The girl's to their credit had offered to dress as his helpers and borrow some reindeer while Eleazar would arrange the loan of a suit for Emmett to wear. Of course, if Bella wished to take Sophie with her then that was fine too, she would at least have a choice.

When she woke up and saw me she smiled a little unsurely and looked around,

"Wheres Sophie?"

"I hope you don't mind but Jasper and Rosalie took her out for breakfast and then to buy some clothes."

She sighed,

"Of course I don't mind but are you sure? I mean you've done so much for us already."

"Bella, please, we'd like to and Rosalie popped out earlier and bought you some things. I'm sorry if they aren't your choice but we thought you'd feel better having your own things. If you like to get ready I'll take you to breakfast, I have an idea I'd like to run by you."

She looked puzzled but I think she was too sleep fuddled to think clearly so she just nodded and went off to get showered and dressed.

Carlisle was on the phone with Darius in the other room and I joined him knowing I had probably about half an hour before Bella would be ready.

"What's happening?"

"The police are combing the wreckage looking for Bella and Sophie, the theory is that her husband came back with his friend, they were seen in town and both had been drinking and were looking for trouble according to witnesses and found out about Bella's new male friend then broke in and there was a fight during which a fire started. So far they only have the bodies of two males presumed to be Steven and his friend. Darius is listening in to all channels of communication and….just a minute."

He listened intently but I couldn't hear, the line was bad and a truck had pulled in outside our room with its engine running which masked Darius' voice. When Carlisle cut the connection he looked concerned.

"I think we need to bring our plan forward. It seems Bella's father, a police chief has been contacted and he's talking about flying in to help look for his daughter and Sophie. Bella had better contact him immediately, she can use the same story she will for the police in Ray."

"What about Sophie?"

"I guess that's her call, Esme."

He was right, it was but I thought she would want to take Sophie with her to see her grandfather.

When Bella emerged we drove to a small diner some miles from the motel just to be safe and over breakfast, I explained what had happened.

"I think you should contact your father, tell him the story we planned and then go back home. Not to do so would look suspicious."

"Oh God, what if Sophie tells him something? He's a cop, he's got a nose for lies."

I smiled glad that perhaps our plan for the little girl would be helpful. At first, she was a little apprehensive and I didn't blame her, after all, she hardly knew us but I think it was better Sophie be looked after by us than say something Bella couldn't explain away to her father.

"Will you come with me, Esme?"

"Of course, I'll be there all the time, as long as you want me, Jasper too. As your "friends" mother it will seem quite natural for me to accompany you back under the circumstances. Now don't worry, we'll get everything sorted out soon and you can start over, a new life wherever you want but I hope you'll stay with us until you decide if you don't prefer to stay with your father that is."

"No, I mean I don't really get on with my stepmom, she and I don't see eye to eye especially as I once dated a Quileute boy and dumped him for college. They are very funny about things like that, he was her nephew and I think secretly she'd still like us to make a go of it. She's probably over the moon that Steven's dead."

I pursed my lips but said nothing, it wasn't my place to comment but the thought that Bella's father was married to a Quileute did make me nervous, they were, after all, a guardian tribe and fiercely anti-vampire. We would have to make sure that the stepmother and Jasper and I didn't meet or it could cause complications and Bella really didn't need any more of those right now.

When we arrived back at the motel Sophie still wasn't back so Bella steeled herself to ring her friends in Ray with the story of reading about the fire on the internet. We had already decided that it would be best if her cell phone had been lost by Sophie while playing with it mainly because Bella had no idea what had happened to it. There was a possibility she had dropped it in the house or even while hiding in the garage. We would just have to wait and see and if the police had found it her story would cover the discovery.

 **Bella**

I hated the thought of going back to Ray and not only because I had to face the burned-out ruin of my home but because I would need to speak to the police as well. Esme had assured me there was no possibility of the Volturi turning up there again, their friend Darius was busy watching all Volturi movements and would warn us the moment they stirred in our direction. Packing the few things I now possessed, care of Esme and Rosalie I wound myself up for the calls I had to make then went through to the bathroom for privacy, not for the first call, to the Harrises but the second, to my dad. I wished Jasper was here to hold my hand and keep me calm but at the same time, I was grateful that he was keeping Sophie amused.

As soon as Mrs. Harris recognized my voice she began to cry and her husband had to take the phone from her to explain what had happened. Everyone thought Sophie and I had perished in the fire although the rumor was that the police had only found two bodies so far and they thought those were Steven and Ray although a proper identification hadn't taken place yet.

"The cops are looking for you Bella, they found your phone in the snow out back and they're wondering if your husband did something to you and little Sophie. Are you both OK?"

I thought I would have to fake shock and tears but the thought of my home gone and even Steven's death especially as I could still see his murder vividly in my mind made it unnecessary, I was sobbing as I tried to talk and suddenly a hand came over my shoulder and I heard Esme's calm voice take over.

I left her and went to lie on the bed feeling wretched once more, unsure I could pull this off but what choice did I have? There was no alternative to going back and keeping to the story but I was so grateful to Esme when she came out of the bathroom smiling.

"I've spoken to the sheriff in Ray, he's relieved to hear you and Sophie are OK and grateful that you are coming back to give a statement. He said he spoke to your father and he's traveling to Ray tonight so I think you should probably call him, he's very upset and concerned as they had no idea where you were."

I took the coffee she made me back into the bathroom and after steeling myself I rang the house in Forks praying my dad would be there and answer but of course it was Sue who picked up.

"Bella? Is that you? Where are you? We've been frantic ever since we heard about poor Steven and the fire. Where on earth have you been, didn't you think to call and let us know you and Sophie were OK?"

I explained that I had only just heard about the fire.

"Oh? Well, where were you? You told your father you were spending Christmas at home. Your mother in law has been on the phone here too, she's a total mess."

I didn't doubt that, who would she get to listen to all her complaints now her precious son was gone? No, that was unfair, she had loved Steven even if she wouldn't give him house room.

I tried to get a few words in but Sue hadn't finished, between firing questions at me and not giving me time to answer she droned on about how worried and upset she and my dad were. Eventually, I walked back into the bedroom and Esme took the phone from me.

"Sophie's just got back, why don't you use our room for a while? I'll deal with this."

Gratefully I fled next door and Sophie came bounding in a new doll under one arm and a bag containing a pair of rabbit slippers in the other ready to tell me all about her morning. It took my mind off the upcoming ordeal and I soon forgot all about Sue wrapped up in Sophie's excitement and Jasper's calm presence as he followed her in and smiling came over and kissed me on the forehead before taking a seat and listening intently to Sophie's torrent of news that he already knew but appeared to be interested to hear again while Rosalie helped Sophie give me a fashion parade of her new outfits all good quality but not showy, just the kinds of things I would have chosen if I'd had the money. I was grateful they hadn't spoiled her rotten, after all, to all intents and purposes I was pretty near destitute.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty Five**

 **Bella**

I could hardly believe the trouble the family had gone too on the off chance that I might prefer Sophie not to go back to Ray with me. I knew my dad who arranged with Esme to meet us in town the following day would be disappointed not to see his granddaughter but I agreed that it would be better if Sophie didn't hear everything. It was bad enough having to tell her that her daddy wasn't ever coming back without the chance of her hearing other things and I certainly didn't want to leave her with Sue if she turned up with him. Esme seems concerned about this possibility but when I asked her about it she just smiled,

"It's nothing dear, don't worry."

To be honest, I didn't think I had it in me to worry about anything else right now, my emotions were all used up except for gratitude and when we explained to Sophie what Rosalie had managed to arrange she was beside herself with excitement.

"See Santa? Really? Can I mommy? Please, can I?"

"Of course you can but mommy has something she needs to take care of so would it be OK if Rosalie and Emmett took you to Alaska?"

Sophie looked puzzled,

"Alaska? I thought Santa lived at the north pole."

Rosalie smiled and squatted down to speak to Sophie who was lying on the floor admiring her new slippers,

"It's a secret. He only lives at the north pole for six months of the year. The other six months he lives in Alaska with his friends the polar bears."

Sophie's eyes grew wide,

"Polar bears? Wow."

"Yes but don't forget, it's a secret just between us."

Sophie mimed sewing her lips shut and Rosalie laughed.

"You promise me you'll be a good girl for Rosalie and Emmett and behave when you see Santa."

"I will mommy, I won't let you down I promise."

I hadn't expected them to leave so soon but I think they did it so I would have time to prepare for my upcoming ordeal, I was just relieved when everyone had gone, Sophie with Rosalie and Emmett, Carlisle and Esme to sort out some business leaving just Jasper and me alone together, really for the first time since the whole thing started.

I wasn't quite sure what to say, I guess I was overwhelmed by everything that had happened today and apprehensive about tomorrow and Jasper seems to understand my mood.

"Don't worry Bella, they'll take good care of Sophie."

"Oh, I'm not, I guess I should be knowing everything I do but somehow I just know they'll keep her safe and make sure she has a wonderful time. We're both very lucky to have friends like the Cullens and you, especially you."

He moved from the chair to my side on the bed and took my hand, his felt strangely warm and I wondered if he was OK but before I could ask he spoke,

"Bella, I don't know what's going to happen to me, I mean I don't know if Carlisle can put right whatever is going wrong inside me but as long as I am able I will look after you. It's the least I can do to repay your kindness, your….love for me."

Smiling I gazed at him,

"Why do you hesitate over that word? It's like you think you aren't deserving of such a thing."

He grimaced,

"I'm not Bella, really I'm not. I won't go into my past right now, it's not important at this moment and I want you to know that I love you even though I'm not worthy. I…..I spoke to Esme and she seems to think we should have a story ready for your father. I guess how we met, why you went home to meet my folks that kind of thing. Any ideas?"

I moved closer and lay my head on his shoulder feeling instantly safe and content,

"Well, we met one snowy night when my car broke down, Sophie and I were walking home and you stopped to help. I wanted to thank you for your help and you visited, you saved Sophie's life and I guess at that moment I realized I was in love with you."

I felt him chuckle a kind of rumbling in his chest and his arm snaked around to cuddle me.

"And that's the story you're going with?"

I nodded kissing his neck,

"It's the truth so why not? I'm a terrible liar, I don't have the memory for it and my dad's gonna see how I feel about you. He'll disapprove but he'll see it."

"Because of Sophie? Or the fact you were still married?"

"My dad was over the moon when Steven left, he never liked him but then I don't think he would approve of anyone, I guess it's dads the world over, no one is ever good enough for their little girl. Mind you Steven didn't earn any brownie points with the accident and then luring me away from college, my dad had high hopes for me, I did too at one time. I just hope my stepmom isn't with him, now she is a bitch."

"Yes, Esme told me she's a Quileute, we're hoping she won't be with him either or things could get awkward real quick."

I straightened up,

"I thought Esme looked concerned when I told her about Sue, why?"

He closed his eyes sighing heavily,

"How much do you know about the Quileute legends?"

"Legends?"

The question took me by surprise but I just shrugged,

"I heard them, I used to go to the res a lot when I was little. My dad's best friends were Quileutes and when Harry Clearwater died my dad got close to his widow, Sue. She and I never hit it off, jealousy on my part maybe. She was so possessive of him and of course, I dated her nephew then blew him off, that didn't help the situation but back to the legends, I remember the spirit warriors and the enemies, the cold ones, but why?"

"The Quileutes are a guardian tribe, it means they have men who turn into guardian form to protect the tribe from…..from my kind."

Now I was open-mouthed in shock,

"Guardian form? What does that mean? And they know about va…...the Volturi?"

I still couldn't bring myself to use the V word it would make things just too real.

"Yes, they turn into other forms, animal forms to protect the tribespeople from us."

"Wait a minute, the wolves in the stories, you mean the Quileute men turn into wolves? Like werewolves? I don't think I can take much more of this Jasper."

"I'm sorry but you need to know, not all the men turn, only a small number but they are capable of killing us when they do. If your stepmother recognizes Esme or me as…...well, she could cause problems. I mean she wouldn't give us away, that would be too difficult to explain but she could tell the other Quileutes. We do have one thing in our favor, or at least Esme does. Many years ago Carlisle made a treaty with the Quileutes, so long as they don't bite a human the Quileutes won't tell the palefaces what they really are. She's hoping the treaty will be binding even away from Forks but I'm not one of the family. Of course, there's nothing to say she will recognize us, she isn't a guardian herself and she's probably never seen a….one of us in the flesh. It would just be easier, less complicated if she didn't come, still, we'll get by."

"Jasper, how come all these strange beings exist yet no one ever talks about them except in books and movies?"

"That's the point, they do talk about them but in the same breath, they talk about zombies and aliens. The longer we remain a myth, a horror story, the better. Everyone knows men don't turn into wolves or bats, no one gets drained of all their blood and left out to be found, Frankenstein, Mr. Hyde, the Chupacabra, they are all myths, stories to frighten children, it's the best cover you can get."

I found myself shaking now,

"I want my world back when the most frightening thing out there is a human criminal or an escaped zoo animal. Why did this happen to me, Jasper?"

As I said it I felt a pang of guilt, it was hardly Jasper's fault after all.

"I'm sorry, don't listen to me, you got the worst break of all, they turned you into one of these creatures and tortured you."

He wrapped both arms around me and pulled me close,

"Bella, whatever happened in the past, all the terrible things, they're over. You gave me a fresh outlook on life. You proved to me that I'm not beyond love, not beyond redemption, and as long as I have you I can face anything either world can throw at me."

"But you have no idea if Carlisle can help you, aren't you afraid?"

"Not while you're here, not while Sophie believes in my goodness and see I haven't had an episode since he injected me so that's a good sign."

I smiled,

"Yes, it is but are you really fine? You look tired, so very tired."

"I'm fine but I wouldn't mind resting for a while."

"Good, then come here."

I pulled him down beside me on the bed and pulled the comforter over us snuggling around him and laying my head on his chest.

"Talk to me Jasper, tell me what it was like when you were a boy, anything, I just want to hear the sound of your voice, it soothes me."

"Sends you to sleep you mean."

He said it with amusement in his voice but I ignored that and he began to speak telling me about his life as a small boy in Texas, how he learned to hunt with a slingshot and plow a straight line with his brothers. How his momma would sing them to sleep at night and teach them their letters and numbers because they lived too far from a school and anyway school was for the better off kids whose parents didn't need them to work the farm with them. It sounded idyllic but harsh too, I couldn't really understand that kind of life having been brought up with all the modern conveniences. I heard how his baby sister died of measles aged only six months, how his oldest brother became crippled when the horse he was riding fell on him and crushed his hip.

"Those scars, I thought Carlisle did that to you but maybe I was wrong, did you have an accident as child Jasper?"

He stiffened and I could have bitten my tongue,

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked, forget it. I really am so sorry."

"No need to apologize, Bella, I guess you saw them when I was sick at your place. They happened a long time ago but since I became what I am. One day I'll tell you about them but it's not the right time, not now."

"Sure, no problem."

I cuddled up and closed my eyes thinking I wouldn't be able to sleep now, not after my latest stupidity but then he turned and we were face to face.

"I really don't deserve this but I do love you Bella and being here like this with you is the best thing that's happened to me in more than a century. Thank you."

We kissed and my body ached for him but now was not the time for that either so with a small sigh of disappointment I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off aware of his hard lean body so close to mine, only a few millimeters of clothing between us but it may as well have been steel or concrete it was just as impenetrable as either of those.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty Six**

 **Jasper**

We were up early the next morning, Bella was nervous and uptight and although I tried to help her it wasn't easy, I was still exhausted even though I had rested all night in her arms. This lethargy was worrying but until the mess in Ray had been sorted I couldn't afford to worry about myself, there would be time enough later. Sophie called to tell Bella all about her journey to Alaska and the place she was staying, with friends of Carlisle and Esme, and from the sound of it she was being spoiled rotten or in her words treated like a princess. She said that tomorrow she was going to meet Santa and have a ride on a sleigh pulled by real reindeer. It cheered Bella and lifted her spirits, thank goodness for the little girl's excitement and a mother's joy in her child's pleasure.

It didn't take long for Bella to prepare and I had little more than I stood up in. Rosalie had provided the money for Sophie's shopping trip the day before and Esme was financing this trip back to Ray. I, like Bella, was the poor relative reliant on the generosity of others. Then Carlisle appeared with a leather bag which he handed to me.

"We can't have Bella's father thinking she's dating some derelict now, can we? I hope everything fits, I had to guess your size. Take care of the girls Jasper, I just wish I were going with you but I have other business to attend to. Our friend within the keen ear may have news on the Volturi response to your ultimatum, there is to be a meeting of the council, or what remains of it, this afternoon so I'll be in constant contact with Darius. If there is anything we think you need to be aware of I will contact you, there's a new cell phone in the bag too, and don't worry, it's fully charged, again care of Darius, a most useful fellow to know. Good luck."

Esme drove leaving me free to concentrate on our surroundings and Bella, not that I doubted Carlisle or his friend Darius but I had learned the hard way that it paid to be prepared for anything and my charges were way too precious to take any chances with. The drive was long but uneventful and when we pulled up outside the hotel in town, Esme having arranged rooms for us beforehand I saw a man standing in the doorway and guessed this was Bella's father. He was tall and muscular, not as old as I had expected and clearly pleased and relieved to see his daughter as he rushed out to greet her then looked around frowning.

"Where's Sophie?"

"I….I left her with Jasper's sister and her husband, I didn't want her here with all this unpleasantness. It's awful, do they know what happened, dad?"

"Not yet but the sheriff will want to speak to you now you're here."

Bella gestured for Esme and me to join them, we'd hung back to give her a moment alone with her dad.

"This is Esme and Jasper."

He nodded stretching out his hand first to Esme and then me,

"It's nice to meet you although the circumstances are somewhat difficult. I had no idea my daughter was dating anyone. You are aware she was still married?"

I nodded, I wasn't about to be intimidated by Bella's father.

"Yes, Bella told me but she also said that her husband had deserted her, I didn't come between them, sir."

He nodded a little coldly,

"Yeah well I guess it's immaterial now but he'll probably want to speak to you too. Bella, why didn't you tell me you were going away for Christmas? We tried to ring on Christmas day but Sue said there was no reply, we wanted to wish Sophie Merry Christmas and hear about her presents."

I stepped in as Bella hesitated looking a little overwhelmed by her father critical tone of voice.

"That's my fault, sir, I asked Bella at the last minute if she would join my family for Christmas."

"Right, well if you'll excuse us I'd like a little while alone with my daughter then we'll go see the sheriff. We'll find you once we're done."

Bella looked panic-stricken but I could hardly insist on staying with her under the circumstances so I just gave her a hug and kiss and whispered we would be close by then Esme and I went in to find our rooms in the hotel.

 **Bella**

I was terrified of being alone with my dad but he took it for shock at the terrible news.

"Now listen Bella, I know this isn't easy but if you can just tell me what happened with Steven, did you see him?"

I shook my head,

"The last I heard he was living with friends but about to be thrown out and his mom was complaining she didn't want him living with her. She said he was drinking but blamed it all on me. I haven't heard from him for months now, he even stopped ringing Sophie and paying the mortgage."

"Damn that lazy good for nothing bastard, why didn't you tell us? I would have helped you out. Anyway, we can sort that out later. What I'd like to know is who this guy Jasper is? How did you two meet? I heard from the sheriff that there was a strange guy hanging around and that you were showing an interest in him."

Oh, I bet I thought, small town bigotry!

I told him the story we had agreed on, most of which was nothing but the truth then waited for his response.

"Well, it sounds like it was just as well the two of you met when you did.

"Jasper dived in and saved Sophie? Maybe I was a little hasty in jumping to conclusions but I still think it was unwise getting involved with some guy when you were still hitched to Steven."

"Well I'm glad I did or your granddaughter might not be here right now."

I couldn't help feeling that my dad was being too judgemental.

"Talking of which are you sure it's wise to leave her with strangers?"

"They aren't strangers, Sophie adores them and it's better for her to be out of this atmosphere."

He sighed and glanced at the hotel,

"I have to tell you that your stepmom is gonna feel miffed, she was ready to look after Sophie while we got this all straightened out."

My heart sank,

"Sue's here? In Ray?"

He frowned,

"Of course, where else would she be in a crisis? You see Bella that's what marriage is all about, being there for each other like Sue and me. As soon as she heard the news she was busy packing, she even suggested you and Sophie might come back with us for a while until you get on your feet again. We didn't know about this Jasper of course."

The censure rang out loud and clear in his tone but I ignored it relieved when he suggested going straight to the police station and not up to their room to see Sue, I could only face one unpleasant experience at a time.

Luckily the sheriff was someone I knew and someone who knew Steven and how difficult he could be and was very solicitous. He asked me a few questions then said how sorry he was and explained what they suspected had happened.

"It seems like your husband arrived at the house, found you gone and broke in with his friend Roy. We found bottles and cans in the car they drove here, so it's likely they were pretty drunk by that time. I have witnesses in town who saw the car weaving across the road as they drove through town. I'm guessing they maybe turned the gas on and forgot about it, something like that, I don't think they knew much about it, the doc reckons they were asleep or too drunk to notice when the fire started. There's not much left of the place, Bella. The fire department pulled out what they could but there's nothing worth salvaging as far as I can tell. Were you insured?"

"Only for contents, do you think they'll pay up?"

"I don't know, I hope so for your sake, I'm really sorry Bella for everything. Hows little Sophie?"

"She's OK she doesn't know anything yet, I wanted to see for myself before I said anything to her. She stayed with friends."

"Good thing, she's too little for such business. Ah, I…..look, the bodies are at the funeral home, the M.E finished his job so you can…..well, I guess your daddy will help you but if there's anything I can do. Oh, just one thing, when did you leave town to go to your boyfriend's place?"

"Christmas Eve, it was a last minute decision."

"Good thing too. Ok thank you, I don't think there's anything else I need to ask you but you'll be staying in town a few days I guess if I think of anything."

"Yes, I'll be staying with my daughter at the hotel so if you need anything."

"Thanks, Charlie I appreciate that. Goodbye Bella and again I'm sorry."

I hadn't considered the consequences of Steven's death and the thought of arranging a funeral for him left me cold. I felt dreadfully sorry for the way he had died but I wasn't sure I could pretend the kind of sorrow people would expect of a grieving widow even the widow of a man who had abandoned her and their child but I would do my best.

"Do you want to call at the funeral home now? Margaret will be there."

I felt myself turn cold, Steven's mother was already here in Ray? Oh no, I couldn't face her too.

"No, I'm not feeling …...I mean I'm not sure I can face anyone yet dad, I think I'd like to lay down for a little while first."

"Sure, no rush, I know she's already spoken to the funeral home but they explained they couldn't make any arrangements with her, not as you are his next of kin. I think she was pretty upset about that, she complained you and Steven were separated but the guy just explained that you weren't divorced and there was nothing they could do without your permission. I never did like that woman and she's more obnoxious than ever now. I mean I know her son's death has been a great shock to her and she's not a young woman but even so….wheeh!

"She and I had words only a few days ago, I think anyway, days are all mixed up, she told me Steven was drinking and had no place to stay. She didn't want him at her place and she told me I should let him come home seeing as he was paying the mortgage. I don't think it went down very well when I told her he'd stopped paying a while back. She's not going to be easy to deal with."

Charlie put an arm around my shoulders and gave me a self-conscious hug.

"Don't worry, either Sue or I will be with you when you meet her, I won't let her upset you, Bella."

"Thanks, Dad."

I wasn't too sure what was worse, facing Margaret alone or with Sue at my side!

When we got back to the hotel I fled up to my room locking the door and sat down relieved to be alone. I had known this wouldn't be easy but things were just getting worse and worse, not only did I have a funeral to arrange and attend but my stepmom and mother in law to put up with too. Where was Jasper when I needed him?

I heard a tap on the window and went over, it looked out on the fire escape and the backyard of the hotel so who was tapping? I saw Jasper smiling at me and pulled the window up so he could climb in. Before his feet hit the floor I was in his arms and sobbing like a child. I was just so relieved to see him and so miserable at all that was to come I couldn't help myself. He held me tight and whispered soothing words until I stopped then waited patiently while I went to repair the ravages to my face.

When I came back in from the bathroom he was lying on the bed, his eyes closed and I thought how tired he looked but he sat up smiling at me encouragingly and patted the mattress for me to join him.

"Now, tell me what happened at the sheriff's office."

I did, leaving nothing out, and he nodded,

"It sounds like the Sheriff is happy with your story so it's Steven's mother who has you all bent outta shape?"

I nodded,

"We have a mutual hatred thing going. She blames me for Steven leaving college, the accident, having Sophie and probably global warming too, while I dislike her just as much. Even Sophie hates visiting although I've been very careful never to say anything negative about her grandmother. Between her and Sue it's going to be a very long few days."

"Don't forget you have Esme and I on your side and your dad, I think we're a match for those two."

I laughed,

"You think? I'm not so sure, besides when Sue's around you two can't be. Anyway, I'll survive, just make sure you're here for me at the end of every stressful day."

"I intend to, try to keep me out but I can hear someone coming and I guess you don't want your dad to find me here."

I sighed,

"I guess not, he's already unhappy with me dating while Steven was still in the picture."

He winked and climbed back out the window then as I watched he jumped down at least thirty feet landing cat-like on his feet and waved before disappearing into the gloom while I turned at a knock on the door bracing myself for who would be there when I opened the door, Sue or Margaret?


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

 **Rosalie**

I had worried that Sophie might miss her mommy too much once she was alone with us but I was wrong. She was the most amazing little girl for her age, it was as if she knew she was safe with us and could give herself over to the excitement of meeting new people and seeing new places. She had never flown before although she told us that her daddy had once promised to take her up with his friend Roy in his light plane,

"That was before daddy changed and left. I never got to fly, can I sit by the window?"

Both Emmett and I enjoyed the flight seeing it through Sophie's eyes, everything being new and wonderful. She was entranced by the clouds below us and when it got dark she closed her eyes and fell asleep quite naturally.

"Do you think this is normal behavior for a little girl away from her parents for the first time?"

I shrugged,

"I've no idea Emmett but isn't it wonderful, I feel alive like she's showing me how the world really appears."

He smiled and leaned across to kiss me,

"I'm sorry Rose, I wish I could give you a little one of your own."

I smiled back, he was such a sensitive guy,

"I know so I'm going to enjoy every moment of this special time."

"Me too, I like that she isn't afraid of me, most kids are."

He was right of course, both adults and children tended to shy away from a guy his size but Sophie adored him just like I did.

Carmen and Eleazar were waiting in Anchorage to meet us and Sophie clung to our hands until she got to know them. Carmen wasn't the maternal type but she made the effort with the little girl while Eleazar treated her like another adult and Sophie seemed comfortable enough with this. She was more interested in seeing Santa and when Carmen told her that the visit was set for the following day she lit up like a little Christmas tree. I had a ghostly memory of my own Christmases as a little girl, how excited I had been and how I was spoiled as the only child. I hadn't thought about that in years and it made me a little sad when I realized how my parents had, even when I was little, been grooming me to make a good marriage. I was never the carefree little girl that Sophie was.

It was nice that she asked me to help her wash and clean her teeth before climbing into bed at Carmen's and then Emmett's presence was requested to tell her a story. I wasn't sure how well he would do, it wasn't something he had ever been asked before but I should have known better, his imagination was up to the task and I listened enthralled with Sophie as he told a story about a magical princess also named Sophie who got lost in the snow and was saved by Santa's magic reindeer who flew her to the north pole to meet him. Sophie loved the story so much I promised to write it down for her so Bella could read it to her again.

Once she was safely asleep we went downstairs to sit with our hosts and explained the whole story although I suspected Eleazar already knew some of it and it turned out I was correct. When we finished speaking he cleared his throat and began,

"You know the Volturi won't just let this lay, they can't afford to it would make them appear weak and they can't afford to look weak not with Aro and their most powerful gifts dead."

"You think they'll come after Bella and Sophie?"

He shrugged,

"I know they'll come after Jasper and if he's with the girls then that puts them in the firing line too. The best thing they can do is to disappear for a while, You say Bella is a shield so they could quite easily do that and the Volturi couldn't trace them."

"I don't think that's an option Eleazar, Bella's in love with Jasper, Sophie adores him and they wouldn't abandon him before so they're hardly going to do so now."

"Does Bella know how dangerous he can be? I mean even Carlisle can't guarantee that he won't break out into a murderous rage without warning. No one knows what he's likely to do and if I heard right Carlisle isn't even sure he can save Jasper's life. Bella is just piling up trouble staying with him."

I thought about that then tried to put myself in Bella's place, if Jasper were Emmett what would I do? Carmen looked at me almost as if reading my mind,

"It's difficult, isn't it? I'm not sure I would choose any differently but she does have the little one to consider."

"I don't think she'll leave him, but she could use her gift to keep them all safe surely?"

Eleazar raised his eyebrows,

"Does no one see just how dangerous that could be for her and Sophie? If she hides them all from the Volturi and Jasper loses control it may be that she cannot use it to protect herself, I don't know how strong her shield is but don't forget he is an empath, he could overwhelm her with his rage or disarm her with his love. Besides, the Volturi will use any means, and I mean any means, to get their hands on Jasper and if they suspect he is with Bella they will target anyone she cares about. I think all this should be laid out for her so she knows exactly what her decision, whatever it might be, entails. But in the meantime let's ensure that Sophie has a wonderful time. After all that's happened it's the least we can do for her."

Eleazar went to his study after this to start a report he was writing for the Volturi, he was still connected to them although he was rarely called on to do anything and I knew he was a loyal friend of Carlisle's so would never put any of us at risk. Carmen and the girls decided to play Trivial Pursuit and Emmett joined in, he loved all games and usually had to bully some of us to play so he was in his element here.

Deciding they wouldn't miss me I went upstairs to check on Sophie only to find her sitting up in bed looking a little scared.

"What's up Sophie? Woke up and wondered where you were? Would you like me to stay with you for a while?"

She nodded and moved over so I could join her on the bed then snuggled up to me and we lay like that in silence for a while and I thought she was falling asleep again when suddenly she spoke.

"Eleazar thinks Jasper is a bad man, doesn't he? Did you tell him Jasper saved me from the icy water when I fell in? He's not bad Rosalie, he's sick."

I wondered if Sophie had overheard our conversation and hoped not all of it but then she spoke again,

"I can tell when people don't like each other…..well, not like but how they feel. I mean….if you don't like someone you look all red around the edges, if you like them it's yellow, like the sun. Eleazar looks kind of orangy when he says Jasper's name so I guess he…."

She was struggling to explain something only she could see, like the aura around people, it must be a gift which wasn't so far fetched, Bella was gifted so why not her daughter and from what Bella had told us Sophie had communicated with Jasper when he was unconscious after Carlisle's injection, was she ultra sensitive?

"What color do you see when I say your name, Sophie?"

She giggled,

"It's like the sun, all yellow just like mommy and Jasper, daddy was black around the edges and that scared me. Mommy said he wasn't well but I think he didn't love us anymore."

The last had been said in a whisper and she looked up at me,

"Sometimes it scares me, seeing the colors and I know other people don't see them. Colors tell me more too. Shall I tell you a secret Rosalie?"

"If you want to, Sophie."

She thought about that then nodded her head,

"I know you and everyone here aren't like me."

I tried not to stiffen but her words had concerned me.

"I don't understand, Sophie."

Her voice was so quiet now it was like a gentle breeze,

"Mommy and me, we're like everyone else but you and Emmett and everyone here are special, like Jasper. He's an angel you know. I knew that I told mommy but she didn't believe me. Are you angels too Rosalie? I didn't know angels lived down here too."

I hugged her smiling as I did so,

"It would be nice if we were but no, we're not angels but we will guard you against anyone who wants to hurt you or your mommy."

She nodded and closed her eyes,

"I know angels, see."

And within minutes she was asleep again but I stayed there with her, enjoying her company while I considered what she had said. If only she knew how wrong she was about us but then she could see something we couldn't so maybe we weren't as bad as I had always thought us to be.

The next morning Sophie seemed to have forgotten our conversation of the night before, she was excited to be going to see Santa and when Tanya arrived driving a reindeer-pulled sleigh the little girl could hardly contain her excitement especially when she was allowed to help by holding the reins. Carmen sat with me in the back, Emmett and the other two girls having gone on ahead to prepare for our arrival.

The lodge was decked out like a cross between a grotto and a snug little home and Sophie was captivated by everything, the two elf girls, Mrs. Claus, a friend of Carmen's roped in to help and of course Santa himself. I had to admit I would have had a hard time recognizing Emmett in his outfit, the girls had excelled themselves with his disguise. She had cocoa and gingerbread cookies with Mr. and Mrs. Claus then went out to help feed the reindeer before Santa gave her a sack full of presents and a hug goodbye.

On the way back home she didn't stop talking about her visit, how real Santa was and she told us the story Santa had told her about the polar bears and how they would come to the house first thing in the morning and talk to him. When Tanya stopped the sleigh to point out a polar bear in the distance Sophie was jumping up and down with glee and I took a photograph for her so she could show Bella. I wondered who was in the bear suit, probably Emmett from its size. It was an extra little touch that was a surprise to us all but it was just like Emmett to go the extra mile.

When we got back Sophie opened her presents, they were small but unusual, a snow globe of the north pole, some red mittens, a huge candy cane, gingerbread mix so she could bake some of her own, a red bobble hat to match the mittens, a porcelain angel for the top of her tree next Christmas, a coloring book and pencils, an all in one sleepsuit with reindeer printed all over it and at the bottom a Santa dress with white fur around the bottom and the edges of the cuffs and neck. It wasn't as much as she would have gotten if Christmas had been celebrated at home with her mom but we weren't out to do better, just give her a wonderful memory after the last unhappy year of her life.

We put the photographs on the computer and Sophie chose the ones she wanted to print out and keep and Carmen found her an album with a red and gold cover to stick them in. By this time she was tired so we sent Bella an email telling her Sophie would tell her all about her special day tomorrow then Sophie had a bath and settled down for Emmett to tell her a story before bed.

Needless to say, she insisted on wearing her reindeer sleepsuit and I snapped a couple of photos of her sitting on the couch with Emmett to add to the album, they looked so sweet together. Then her eyes almost closed he carried her up to bed and she was gone in a minute curled up with her teddy in her arms and the snow globe and angel on the bedside locker for her to see as soon as she opened her eyes in the morning.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

 **Bella**

When I opened the door it was to my worst ever nightmare, standing together were Sue and Margaret and neither looked particularly happy although I guess given the circumstances that was understandable.

"Hello Bella, we thought we'd better come up and check on you as you didn't meet me at the funeral directors, I waited so long it was embarrassing and we must sort out the funeral arrangements, I will not have my son lying in that place a moment longer than necessary."

With this Margaret pushed past me dabbing red eyes and sat down heavily on the couch putting down a black edged folder in a very business-like way.

Sue smiled coldly,

"Charlie told me you were too upset to join us so I thought I should go and give Margaret some support at the funeral home, she was so distraught she needed someone."

Meaning me I suppose.

"It would have helped if you'd brought Sophie with you but your father said you thought it better to leave her in the care of strangers."

Another black mark against me!

She followed Margaret in and with a sigh I shut the door and joined them wishing that just for a second one of them might remember that Steven was my husband and the father of my little girl, a little thought and consideration would have been nice but I wouldn't hold my breath to feel it from either of these women.

Margaret continue to dab her eyes as she opened the folder and slid it across to me,

"I've marked out the casket and flower arrangements that I want but you have to OK them according to Timothy at the funeral directors. There's also a resume of Steven's life and things I want bringing up at the service, I've already spoken to the pastor from the Methodist church and he's happy to conduct the service and bury Steven there even though none of you were really church going folk."

"I see."

Deciding to ignore the implied criticism in her words I picked up the folder instead, this was all so unreal, although I'd seen Steven murdered with my own eyes I could hardly believe we were sitting here talking about his funeral.

My head was thumping and I felt both physically and emotionally drained by the time they decided they were done. I had nodded my head agreeing with all Margaret's suggestions except when she demanded that Sophie come back to walk behind her father's coffin, then I put my foot down.

"She's a baby Margaret, I won't put her through that."

"It's expected, my son was her father after all."

What I wanted to say was yeah but he had no problem with walking out on her now did he but instead, I just shook my head,

"And if you want the most expensive coffin in the catalog you're going to have to pay for it, I don't have any money."

Margaret glared at me pointing out she was living on a small pension herself but I wouldn't budge and eventually, Sue offered to help her out with the expenses,

"We can't have anything cheap Bella, it reflects badly on you."

Right now I really didn't care, I couldn't stop thinking about everything that had happened over the past few weeks. I had found love but also discovered that monsters really existed and walked among us. Not only that but some were possibly even now talking about hunting Jasper down and possibly us too. I just wanted this to be over so I could leave Ray and never come back.

Margaret left saying she was exhausted and needed to lie down and Sue accompanied her to her room warning me that she would be back as soon as she had seen Margaret settled. While they were gone I had a quick wash and swallowed down a couple of Tylenol for my headache then braced myself for more unpleasantness which I knew was in the cards unless Sue picked up my dad before coming back and I didn't think I would be that lucky.

I wasn't, she was back in a few minutes looking if anything more grim-faced than before.

Again she seated herself on the couch and picked up the folder Margaret had left behind.

"Right, let's get a few things clear shall we, Bella? I understand that you don't feel Steven's loss as deeply as poor Margaret as he left you some months ago but you could at least try to appear upset, poor Margaret has lost her only son and she's terrified she's going to lose his daughter too. I'd like to know what you were thinking of taking up with another man the minute your husband's back is turned, it's grossly indecent. It's a good thing you were miles away in Duluth when the fire started or you might have found yourself a suspect."

I looked at her open-mouthed, unable to believe what I was hearing but before I could defend myself she continued,

"I've spoken to your father and we think the best thing all round would be for you to enroll as a mature student somewhere like Seattle, or Portland ar a pinch, so you could come home weekends and holidays and we will look after Sophie. The schools in Forks are good and Sophie could have your old room. There are several children more or less her own age living in the street and I'm home so she would never have to stay at friends or with a babysitter waiting for you to finish work. Your wages as a part-time school secretary certainly wouldn't allow you to buy anywhere decent, even up here in the middle of nowhere and I really doubt the insurance will pay up if the police rule the fire was started by Steven or his friend especially as all indications are that they were drunk at the time. Of course, we'll have to get Margaret's agreement, she's going to want to keep in touch with her granddaughter."

Now I was really angry, how dare she plan out my life for me? She wasn't even my mother and I wasn't convinced she had discussed this with Charlie despite her words but before I could speak there was another tap on the door and Sue went to answer it leaving me quietly fuming. When she came back Charlie was with her and he frowned on seeing my expression.

"I take it Margaret waded in with her demands? I told Sue we would help you with the funeral expenses, I don't suppose Steven had life insurance did he?"

"If he did it's bound to have lapsed, he hasn't paid anything for months according to her, he certainly didn't pay the mortgage and I was struggling to keep on top of the bills."

My dad sighed then smiled encouragingly,

"Well, Sue and I thought we might be able to help with that too."

She jumped in before he could say anything else,

"I already told Bella she can come live with us just like we agreed and that will give her time to get back on her feet. I don't think she was keen when I suggested going back to college but I knew it would please you."

She turned to me,

"Your father was so disappointed when you dropped out after the accident, please don't waste this second opportunity to make something of yourself, Bella."

I stood up icily formal,

"I really don't feel like discussing this right now. I understand how concerned you are about Margaret but I lost my husband and no one seems to think that upsets me."

Charlie exchanged a look with Sue,

"I guess we thought with the two of you being separated and this Jasper on the scene that it wouldn't affect you so badly, I'm sorry if we seem insensitive Bella. Things will look better after a meal and a good night's sleep. I thought you'd come eat with us this evening, I even asked Jasper and Esme to join us but she thought it might be an imposition, that we could do with some private family time."

Family time wouldn't include Sue if I were the one making the decisions I thought but I decided to keep my thoughts to myself. I really didn't feel up to a scene at the moment

"I'm not really hungry, I thought I might grab a sandwich and have an early night."

Sue looked shocked,

"Nonsense Bella, you have to eat and there are still a million things to discuss, you can't hide your head in the sand and hope it will all go away no matter how much you may want that. Now come along, get yourself tidied up and we'll be back in half an hour to pick you up. Come on Charlie."

She almost dragged my dad from the room, she hated the idea of us being alone together, it must have gnawed at her when he accompanied me to the police station without her but I bet she insisted on a blow by blow account from dad the moment he got back.

Finally alone I collapsed on the couch wishing I were anywhere but here, even the Volturi was looking a better proposition right now. Why did my dad have to marry the one woman in the world that I despised? Anyone else would have been preferable but as my mom had once explained,

"That Sue Clearwater always had the hots for Charlie, she hated me for snatching him out from under her. She only married Harry on the rebound and regretted it the moment she discovered I had left him. She must have been spitting nails."

The trouble was that I reminded Sue of that fact, that she had lost my dad and married Harry instead and it showed.

Pulling myself wearily to my feet a few minutes later I went into the bathroom and had a wash, combed my hair and pulled it back in a ponytail, something Steven hated, he said it reminded him just how young I really was, then changed into a clean pair of black pants and a white sweater, care of Rosalie, and waited for their return. I understood why Esme and Jasper had declined Sue's invitation to join us but I really wished they were coming if only for moral support and to deflect some of the flak.

They were on time to the second and I saw Sue had dressed the part as the mother of the widow, all in black, a tight black dress that showed off her full figure, high heeled shoes and a black jacket with silver trim. Charlie had on a blazer and black pants and I felt underdressed as we drove to the nearby Woodland Inn and walked into the restaurant there. All conversation stopped when they recognized me and I received several nodded acknowledgments while the owners came over to offer their condolences only to be intercepted by Sue who had suddenly given herself the role of guardian of my feelings.

The meal was good, Steven and I had been here a few times before Sophie came along and it had always been great home cooking although Sue turned her nose up at the "limited" menu. I pushed my food around the plate eating little and trying not to listen to Sue droning on about poor Margaret and poor little Sophie all alone with strangers when she should be here with her family. In the end, Charlie seemed to register my increasing irritability and changed the subject telling me the news from Forks which was preferable even if I no longer knew most of the people he mentioned other than the Newton's, Webbers and the Quileutes with whom he was even closer since marrying Sue. All in all, I was relieved when it was over and they drove me back to the hotel where I escaped to my room telling them I was locking the door and going straight to bed.

My relief when I saw Jasper sitting on the bed waiting for me was overwhelming and seeing that I needed some comfort he came to me wrapping his arms around me and holding me tight while fuming I told him about my day.

"I swear I will swing for Sue if she doesn't shut up, I hate that bitch and my mother in law, those two are made for each other, the twin bitches."

When I heard him laughing I found myself beginning to relax and throwing off my jacket and shoes I collapsed onto the bed beside him.

"Thank God for Esme, I couldn't bear another mother in law like Margaret."

As I finished I realized what a mistake I'd made but Jasper just nodded,

"Yes, I guess we're both lucky having been chosen by her, it's strange to suddenly have a fully formed family again after centuries of being alone."

Turning to look at him, propping myself on one elbow I stroked his face,

"You'll never be alone again Jasper and neither will I, we have each other."

He smiled and pulled me down to kiss me. It felt so right, so wonderful I wanted to jump his bones but this really wasn't the right time so I satisfied myself with several passionate kisses and then snuggled up and sighed as my knotted muscles finally relaxed.

When his phone rang I groaned only to take it with delight when he told me it was Sophie. She was so excited telling me all her news and I wished so much that I was with her right now miles away from Ray and all the negative feelings.

"Mommy, can I stay here with Rosalie and Emmett for a few more days? Carmen says it's OK if you say yes and Emmett's going to show me how to make snow angels and he's going to borrow a snowmobile so I can have a ride. Please say I can mommy."

"As long as it's OK with your hosts Sophie and you are being a good girl then yes but I want to speak to Rosalie first, OK?"

"OK Mommy, I'll call her."

Her shout almost burst my eardrums but I was pleased to hear that she had been the perfect visitor and was charming everyone she met.

"Actually I'm glad she's not coming back yet, things aren't exactly pleasant here."

"I know, Esme called earlier, I'm so sorry Bella, we're thinking of you."

Handing the phone back to Jasper I felt myself begin to well up and found myself crying partly in relief that Sophie was out of this and partly because I missed her so much.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

 **Carlisle**

I kept in contact with Eleazar, Darius, and Esme, relieved each time to find none of them had any bad news for me. The longer Bella and Jasper remained in Ray the more dangerous the situation might become but a funeral could hardly be rushed and so far the Volturi had come to no firm agreement on what action, if any, to take. They were unnerved by the loss of Aro who had led them for centuries even if Caius had always denied Aro's preeminence and by the loss of so many powerful gifts. They still had Chelsea, Corin, Demetri, and Heidi but their offensive powers were all gone. It would make taking out Jasper that much more difficult as they knew he was stronger and faster than any other vampire however they also knew he was unstable and I had no idea how much Aro had told his brothers about the episodes Jasper had been experiencing. If they sent a large enough force and he was still weakening which seems to be the case then it was possible that they could overcome him and although I and my family were firmly on his side we were not fighters, not even Emmett. There was, of course, Bella's gift but I had no idea how effective that might be against an overwhelming force of vampires and I was pretty sure Jasper wouldn't allow her to be placed in any danger. All I could hope was that I could get Jasper back to my laboratory and help him before any offensive action was taken.

It sounded like Bella was having the hardest time of all, according to Esme both her stepmother and mother in law were making things very difficult for her and her father either knew nothing about it or was staying out of the way. From what Esme told me I thought it most likely that he genuinely believed his wife was doing all she could to console his daughter, after all, who would think a woman would make her stepdaughter's life miserable at such a tragic and upsetting time?

 **Caius**

We had been talking for days now and getting precisely nowhere, every time I thought I had the attention of the others as I explained how precarious our position was right now the talk would circle around and around getting nowhere. Sulpicia was, of course, too distraught to join us at the council meetings, Aro was dead, and Felix's seat was empty too which gave me an idea. Rather than try to persuade the remaining members of the council to my way of thinking why didn't I just fill the empty seats with my own supporters?

I suggested we should hold an election to fill the vacancies and everyone was relieved, it meant a break from the endless talk of revenge, action or inaction that had them chasing their tails. Only Athena, my dear wife realized what I was doing and she would say nothing, together we could rule the Volturi in Aro's place if we played our cards right.

Santiago was my man through and through and both Demetri and Heidi could be trusted to know where they were better off, I had kept their relationship a secret for decades knowing that Aro would have not only disapproved but have one or the other turned by Chelsea and Corin into adherents of his. He didn't like the idea of Demetri becoming involved with anyone because he felt it would make him less willing to spend much of his time away from his mate tracking down nomads and other lawbreakers.

We opened the voting to all members of the Volturi, again my idea, because I knew that I had the backing of a lot of the lower echelons who wanted to see more action. Athena and I both felt that Aro had become soft over the centuries, we needed to grab our world by the throat and shake it vigorously, remind every one of the might of the Volturi.

Sitting back I looked around the huge council chamber and counted off the members, Athena, Santiago, Heidi, and Demetri, were all loyal to me while Sulpicia who had finally made an appearance looking grim could probably be relied on to want revenge which left only Marcus who unfortunately had the casting vote as one of the original creators of the Volturi along with Aro. I might have to reveal Aro's longest and most deeply held secret to bring him into line, it should certainly make him grateful to me, the mystery of his wife's murder was something he had long wanted to be solved.

I tapped the highly polished surface of the table to get the attention of the others and smiled,

"Well, there is only one item on the agenda, one we have been debating for some time but as we have new council members perhaps we should recap the important points."

I went through the whole story of The Major's creation and Carlisle Cullen's part in it and what had happened in Mexico to cause us such concern. I then called on Demetri to fill everyone in on exactly what had happened in Minnesota including Aro's untimely death then I stood up and began pacing as I laid out what I thought we should do about the situation as it now stood.

"We are the Volturi, the rulers of the vampire world and we must never be perceived as weak or vacillating. There are many nomads and enemies such as the Romanians and the Fraternidad who would pounce if they saw any sign of indecisiveness on our part. We have to act and act swiftly and decisively, show everyone that we are still in control."

Marcus leaned back in his chair and sighed,

"I hear nothing new Caius. The Volturi are still feared, few know how devastating a blow was delivered, no one knows how many gifts we lost and there is no reason why they should. I said from the very beginning that The Major should have been destroyed, the experiment failed, created a monster we now have rampaging across the country or…..no, he isn't is he? This monster you say is such a threat hasn't left a trail of bodies, nor has he threatened to. All he asked was to be left alone, shouldn't we at least discuss that option among all others? Is it not better on occasion to leave the hornet's nest well alone, why would you provoke it and risk being stung?"

As always the others were listening to Marcus and I needed to answer his objections,

"Brother, I understand your objections, you are hardly a warrior any longer but think, if we do not act may not the hornet decide to sting anyway? He has a score to settle with us, are we just going to allow him to set the agenda, decide where and when to strike? He could even hire himself out to our enemies just to get his revenge. We cannot risk that, we need to act decisively and quickly, preempt anything he might even now be planning."

Sulpicia stood up looking grave and sad,

"I have listened to all this talk, both sides have compelling arguments but as Aro's widow, I demand vengeance. My husband led this council for centuries, kept us strong, powerful, and safe. If we do nothing we risk it all and I for one refuse to sit by while everything he built is destroyed by inaction on our part. Who is with me?"

I could have kissed her, it was the rallying cry that the council needed, everyone got to their feet with the exception of Marcus, what was I going to do about him?

"It would seem you are outvoted, Marcus."

Marcus raised an eyebrow in query and smiled,

"Not quite my dear, if you remember when Aro and I formed the Volturi we foresaw a time when there might be a clash of ideas, a serious breach between us and in forming the Volturi we agreed on a safeguard, both of us had a casting vote on any or all decisions put to the council. This was before Caius joined us and it was never amended to include him so you see it is not these others you have to persuade, it is me and I can see trouble ahead for us if we force The Major to make good on his threat. I suggest we close ranks, increase the guards and send out strong parties to any trouble spots to stamp our authority on our subjects, just as Aro would have done were the roles reversed."

There was a murmur among the others and slowly they regained their seats looking around uneasily, he had their attention once more and I cursed inwardly watching as Sulpicia glared at him then turned on her heels and swept from the room her back rigid with fury.

"Well, it seems your words have touched a nerve, do I take it the rest of the council wishes to follow your lead, Marcus?"

He waved a hand at the others,

"It would appear so Caius. Once we have proved to everyone that nothing had changed, that we are still in control of our world then, and only then, should we be considering taking on The Major. He has killed too many Volturi already, we cannot afford to lose more good soldiers at this point. Do you not agree?"

Put that way what could I say? I nodded but I was still deeply unhappy,

"As you wish but I for one will not wait indefinitely and if so much as one rumor comes to my ears that trouble is brewing as a result of any perceived weakness on our part, then I will insist on action, is that clear?"

"Of course, Aro would have done no less. So, I suggest we get word to Carlisle that this creature and friends are safe from Volturi action, I see no need to add that this is not our long-term plan, why worry them unnecessarily?"

I smiled seeing how I had fallen into Marcus' cleverly constructed trap. He knew what I wanted, he knew I had tried to stack the council against him so he had used the casting vote threat to show everyone that now Aro was dead, he, Marcus, was the leader of the Volturi following in Aro's own footsteps. There was nothing I could do about it now but I would be biding my time and looking for the slightest chink in Marcus armor. Telling him of Didyme's murderer would avail me nothing now, Even if he knew the truth Marcus wouldn't deviate from Aro's path knowing it was the one sure way to stay in control.

After the meeting, when everyone else had left and Marcus and I were alone he turned on me,

"You would do well not to dismiss me as a fool or a weakling. You saw me as Aro's puppet, controlled by Chelsea and Corin but you were wrong. You were wrong about a lot of things Caius, you believe you know a secret and intended using that secret to undermine me however you have nothing, your hand is empty. I know who killed Didyme, Aro came to me years later and confessed because we were friends. He couldn't keep the terrible secret any longer, it haunted him so he confessed to me. He freed me from Chelsea and then he confessed. I forgave him Caius because he was my brother and he was in enough agony of mind over the deed, I couldn't make him hate himself anymore if I had blamed him and if I had killed him he would have been relieved, I would have freed him from his guilt, instead I forgave him which probably tortured him more. Do not underestimate me Caius or I will crush you like the cockroach you are, remember that."

He then turned and swept out of the room leaving me to stare after him in utter amazement.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty**

 **Rosalie**

Sophie had a wonderful time with Emmett and the girls making snow angels then racing each other on the rented snowmobiles sitting on Emmet's lap and steering. She adored everyone and made everything we did seem more interesting, the day brighter, and our spirits lighter. Even Irina who was the least approachable of the sisters was smiling and helping to make snowmen they could then use for target practice throwing snowballs and trying to knock the hats and carrot noses off.

I'd read a lot about children these days being less active and more into technology and the television even at a young age but not Sophie, she wasn't interested in cartoons except if she was tired and although Emmett showed her how to play a Disney Princess game on his laptop she was happier helping Carmen make gingerbread men or stack firewood with Emmett. It was obvious she missed having a father figure in her life from the way she followed Emmett around like an eager little puppy. I didn't think she would be without one for long though, Bella and Jasper seemed made for each other if only Carlisle could stop whatever was going wrong in his body.

When Sophie was finally settled watching Frozen with Emmett and the girls, I called Carlisle for an update knowing he had ears in Volterra and Ray and also that he was busy doing more research on his original experiment trying to see where the flaw lay so he could put it right. If not for Sophie I would have gone to him to help but the chance of a few precious days with a real child was just too good to give up for anything.

"Rose, I was going to call you, I have some good news."

"You found the flaw in your work?"

"Alas nom but I do have news of the Volturi, it would appear that Marcus finally made his play for power and put Caius firmly in his place. The council's decision was to take Jasper's offer of peace. They will not be pursuing him or Bella and Sophie. I think we are finally in the clear which means I can concentrate on my work and I would very much appreciate it if you could help me. I don't need you to come home, I can send you all my documents and test results, perhaps you can see something I missed. Now Jasper is finally safe I don't think I could bear to see him die as a result of my mistakes."

"Die? I thought you meant he might lose his vampire gifts, become more human, no one said anything about death."

"No, I kept that to myself but I fear if I am unable to stop the reaction in his body that it might tear itself to pieces so you see, I really do need your help, Rose."

"Send it and I'll go through everything, the answer has to be there somewhere."

"Thank you, I'll contact Esme now and give her the good news, she can pass it on to Bella. I suspect the poor girl could do with something to cheer her up about now."

I told Eleazer of Carlisle's news and he seemed pleased if a little cautious.

"Let's not forget that there is a power struggle going on in the Volturi now, Caius wants the throne and he won't take Marcus usurping it lightly but it is good news in that it gives them a breathing space."

"Would you mind if we stayed on here until Bella is ready for Sophie to go home?"

"Of course not, stay as long as you like, I have to admit Sophie is fascinating."

"Yes, she is. Could I also ask another favor? Carlisle is sending over his research notes for me to study and I think I need something a little more powerful than Emmett's lap to work on it."

"Use the desktop computer in my study, it has plenty of processing capacity and the printer is fully charged with ink should you need hard copies of anything. I would offer to help but I'm afraid my medical knowledge is limited and gene therapy is totally outside my remit."

"That's fine but we have to find out where Carlile went wrong or risk Jasper's life and now he finally has one that seems just too cruel."

Eleazar smiled looking pensive,

"Well, do your best and I, in turn, will be testing a little theory of my own."

I watched him leave wondering what he meant by that.

 **Carlisle**

It was a relief to have some good news to impart for a change and I could hear the tension melt from Esme's voice as I told her.

"Thank goodness Carlisle, I really was expecting the worst whilst praying for the best. Well, it will certainly be a weight off Jasper's mind and Bella's. She's being so brave Carlisle but from what I hear she's being given a very hard time all around. If she cries once more I'm afraid Jasper might say to hell with the Quileutes and give Sue a piece of his mind. Is there nothing you can do?"

"Me?"

"Yes, talk to the elders tell them to warn Sue off. We have a treaty with them after all."

"I really don't think the treaty covers this particular situation Esme and if the elders knew that Bella was involved with vampires they might decide to take action themselves, they could even try to involve the guardians and we do not need that kind of trouble. Just tell Jasper to hold his peace, help Bella get through this and then get out of town as quickly as possible."

I missed my wife, of course I did but I had my work to keep me absorbed and I knew she wouldn't leave Bella, not with trouble brewing. I just hoped Jasper would keep the peace however hard that might be for him. If he became angry at the way Bella was being treated who knew what might happen? Ray was a small town but even a small town would notice if people started to disappear or God forbid if he ran amok. He said he hadn't had an episode since the injection so just maybe it had helped more than I expected it too but I wasn't banking on it.

I sat surrounded by papers, reams and reams of it all covered in writing, printed, written, scribbled, diagrams, formula, my life's work, no, the work I had so arrogantly thought I could perfect and only now acknowledged I had failed at. The crushing guilt I had felt when Jasper turned his gift on me had faded to an extent but this nagging feeling of failure and guilt was somehow even more difficult to bear. He had stripped away my arrogance, my confidence in my abilities and left me scarred not that I was complaining, I never wanted to make the same dreadful mistake again, the thought my actions had led to centuries of pain and torment for another sentient being was the thing that would keep me on the straight and narrow in the future.

Suddenly my inability to see the problem became too much for me and with an angry curse, I swept the papers from the desk to the floor where they lay like a snowdrift and about as useless. If I couldn't find the error then how could I expect Rosalie to? I was so much more tuned into this research, all I could hope was that a fresh pair of eyes, an uncluttered brain, could see something I skipped over time and time again. What I needed was samples, something I could look at and possibly see the extent of the damage and therefore what I needed to do in order to put it right but Jasper was in Ray and I was here in Boston at my laboratory. I had no idea how much longer Bella would be tied up in Ray but I did know that Jasper wouldn't leave her side even to help himself so perhaps I should travel back and take them myself or…..

I snatched up the phone and rang the cell phone number I had given him hoping he was in a position to answer it.

"Carlisle?"

I heaved a sigh of relief,

"Jasper? Good. How are you feeling? I understand that Bella is under a lot of pressure."

"And you think I'm going to explode? Kill everyone in town maybe?"

"No, yes, I don't know Jasper. I really don't know what to expect which is why I'm calling. I've combed through my research notes over and over but I can't find my mistake. Is the injection I gave you still helping?"

"Well, I haven't had another episode so I guess it must be but did you expect that it would weaken me?"

"Has it?"

"It's doing its best, or something is. No matter how often I hunt or how much blood I drink I can feel my strength seeping out. I'm glad the Volturi decided not to call my bluff, I'm not sure I could take them on right now but I can still protect Bella and I will if it comes to a fight."

"I'm sorry, Rosalie is double checking everything and I think it would be a good idea if I couriered you another dose, do you think you can administer it yourself?"

"If not I'll ask Esme, I won't put Bella through that again. Send it."

So it was arranged, I would courier another dose to Ray by morning and hope it would work its magic and stop the episodes from reoccurring.

 **Rosalie**

I had spent as much time as I could looking at all Carlisle's research papers and I was worried. It would never have occurred to me that Carlisle might attempt something so radical without all their research work having been completed. It was something you just didn't do unless you were pretty positive of the results you didn't test out a theory, especially on a live subject, he had always taught me that, it was the thing he hammered home time and again. Don't ask a question unless you already know the answer or at least what you expect it to be and never, never, test a theory until you are sure you have covered as many eventualities as you can see. Sometimes strange things happen and that is why it is vital that you check and double check every step of the way. A mistake could cost you and your subject dearly.

I had thought this was the tenet he lived by but I was wrong, Carlisle had learned by bitter experience just how disastrous it could be if you jumped in too soon, before all variables had been considered. It was what he had done in Volterra all those years previously and Jasper had been the result.

There were glaring areas that had been ignored in his eagerness to prove his theory to the Volturi. True he had revisited them since and filled in most of the gaps, finding areas in which his suppositions had been wrong and these were the areas he had reworked resulting in the treatment he had started Jasper on but there was one question he still failed to address, he had no idea how the gene therapy along with his own DNA and vampire venom had combined in Jasper and until he could get samples and analyze them he was working blind. He had no idea if his treatment would help or make matters worse, in short, he was still guessing even if his motives were more honest than before his methods certainly weren't.

I had left my work for the afternoon to go ice fishing with Emmett and Sophie, she wanted to learn how so she could fish with her grandpa Charlie who loved hunting and fishing. We had fun and Sophie actually caught a fish, too small to keep but she was thrilled and begged Emmett to take a photograph to send to Bella so she could show her grandpa. Tearing myself away from her was difficult but once she was asleep I returned to Eleazar's study to continue my hunt for the flaws in Carlisle's theory.

It must have been around four in the morning as I sat back closing my eyes to think, so much material was going around and around in my head, that I heard a soft tapping on the door and went to see who it was. The girls had gone hunting with Emmett, and Carmen and Eleazar had gone for a walk, so apart from a sleeping Sophie I was alone in the house, or at least I thought I was.

Standing at the door with her teddy dangling from her hand was Sophie and she looked relieved when she saw me. I picked her up and carried her inside sitting down on the floor with her in my lap.

"I thought you were asleep little one."

"I was but then I woke up and it was so quiet Rosalie, I thought everyone had gone out and left me but then I saw the light under your door. What are you doing?"

"Just checking some paperwork for Carlisle, nothing very exciting."

She picked up one of the papers that were scattered around and looked at the numbers on it.

"I know my numbers and all my letters but some of these are funny."

"They're symbols for chemicals and things, see O2 is oxygen like in the air we breathe and H2O is water."

She smiled,

"It's like a secret code."

"Yes, I suppose it is in a way."

She placed the paper carefully where she had found it and bit her lip,

"Are you helping Carlisle make Jasper better?"

I was taken aback but Sophie was a bright girl and she didn't miss much.

"I'm trying."

"Carlisle made Jasper sick and now he's trying to make him better again."

"He didn't mean to make Jasper sick Sophie, he's a doctor."

"I want to go back to mommy Rosalie. Something bad is going to happen if I don't."

I frowned,

"What do you mean Sophie? Did you see or hear something?"

She shook her head and screwed up her face as if trying to think of a way to explain herself to me.

"I get funny feelings sometimes, like having butterflies in my tummy, do you know what that's like Rosalie?"

I nodded,

"Yes, I know. Are you feeling them now? Do you miss your mommy?"

She thought about this,

"It's nice here and everyone is kind to me but I have to go back or…..I can't tell you any better just I have to go back. See this…."

She pointed to the papers,

"Yes."

"It won't work, it's all wrong. The colors are all wrong, black and dark."

She was trying to explain a feeling she had to me and I wasn't ready to dismiss it as a child's fantasy not after what I'd heard,

"You think the work on the papers is wrong?"

She nodded screwing her nose up in concentration,

"It's bad, something is all bad, all wrong…"

She shook her head angry at herself because she didn't have the range of words to explain herself clearly.

"I saw dark edges, getting darker and it can't go black. Black is bad, black means…..Daddy was black, daddy was bad, wrong. I have to go back to mommy."

She was becoming distressed so I cuddled her in an attempt to soothe her and promised we would leave as soon as Emmett returned. In the meantime, I offered to call Bella so Sophie could speak to her and this seemed to allay her fears somewhat.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter Forty One**

 **Jasper**

Carlisle had gone one better than a morning delivery, I have no idea how much it cost him but a courier turned up at the hotel out of town where Esme had moved us once she knew the Quileute woman was in Ray, at four a.m. I had explained the situation to Esme and although reluctant she had offered to help me so I had crept out once Bella was asleep. I hadn't told her how bad I felt although she was aware things weren't as good as I tried to make out. I think she was under enough pressure as it was without me adding to her burden. The funeral was set for tomorrow and both the women in her life right now were piling on the guilt as if it were Bella's fault that her drunken abusive husband had left her and finally got himself killed. It was grossly unfair but there was nothing I could do short of killing both bitches and that was a little drastic under the circumstances so I held my peace and gave Bella my support whenever it was safe for us to be together which was only once she retired for the night.

I was examining the drugs Carlisle had sent along with the dosage of each and the formidable looking syringe and needle that was necessary to get through my vampire tough hide when my phone rang and thinking it was probably Carlisle checking that the package had arrived I handed the phone to Esme. and went through to the bathroom to mix the drugs up in their correct percentages. I heard her talking in the background and understood from her words that it was indeed Carlisle and he was stressing just how important it was to get the dosages right as if I was just going to fill up the syringe and go for it consequences be damned.

I pulled off my shirt and examined the hole that the last injection had left, whatever Carlisle was pumping into me my body didn't like it, the wound hadn't healed and a small amount of a pink-tinged liquid still seeped from it but it was almost lost amid the scores of bite scars that tattooed my chest not to mention most of the rest of my body reminding me of the horrors I had lived through over the past century and a half.

I turned as I heard Esme's gasp, she had walked in to hand me the phone and saw the scars.

"I'm sorry Jasper, I should have knocked. Are they all….."

"Vampire bite marks? Yes, I was used to training newborns for an army, they aren't the most placid of creatures. What did Carlisle want?"

She smiled,

"Just to make sure everything arrived and we know what to do. That needle looks formidable, did it hurt last time?"

"Like a bitch but I guess that's about right for me. You'll have it easier than Carlisle did, the hole he made is still there so it will, guide you in straight to my heart."

She made a face,

"I hate this Jasper, I wish there was another way, you've been through so much already."

I couldn't cope with her kindness right now so I ignored it.

"Let's get on with it, shall we? Last time it knocked me out for several hours so I need you to run interference for me with Bella. I don't want her worrying about me, not today, tell her I went hunting will you, please. And keep an eye on her for me."

"I will, now where do you want to do this? If it knocks you out maybe you'd better lie down first."

I nodded and went through to the bedroom lying on the bed with my arms by my side.

"I might cry out too so use the pillow to mask the sounds otherwise we'll have the hotel management here wanting to know what we're doing."

She looked even more reluctant now but placed a pillow where she could grab it quickly and lifted the syringe.

"There's a lot in here, do I need to inject it all?"

"According to Carlisle, yes."

She took a deep breath and leaned over me holding the syringe in trembling fingers.

"It's OK Esme, I'm ready and I know what to expect. I have to stop this creeping weakness and this is the only way."

"I know, could you close your eyes."

Grinning I did as she said and then felt it, the pressure was less than last time but then Esme didn't have to punch through vampire skin and flesh first, she had a pathway ready to direct the needle and as the liquid fire hit me I gasped and clenched my fists determined to make as little noise as possible. Through gritted teeth, I held in the cries of agony as my body ran with liquid fire and then as I tumbled into the red night of agony and torment I heard a sound, the ringing of a phone but then it was gone and all I could feel was my own agony in the blackness of hell.

 **Esme**

I hated this, doing Carlisle's work for him even though I knew there was little he could do here without his equipment and access to the computer he had there in his lab. It was even worse when I felt the needle, which resembled a thin stiletto to my mind, slide in before reaching resistance which must have been Jasper's heart. The sensation as it broke through made my skin crawl and as the liquid entered his body the reaction was just as he had described. I dropped the syringe to the floor grabbed the pillow and held it tightly over his face until the cries faded away and he lay still and seemingly lifeless. As I removed the pillow and gazed down on him I thought how young and vulnerable he looked but also how fragile as if the slightest hint of a breeze would blow him away. How could Carlisle have done such dreadful things to the innocent boy Jasper must have been when he was delivered to him.

If I hadn't known better I would have believed him dead and then the silence was rent by the sound of his phone ringing once more and I snatched it up afraid for a second it might bring him back to the torture he had only seconds before experienced.

"Hello?"

"Esme? I thought Jasper had this phone and I expected him to be with Bella, what happened?"

"Bella's stepmother, the Quileute woman, turned up so we are keeping a low profile. Is everything OK? Sophie?"

"Sophie's here with me, she wanted to speak to her mommy, something has her very upset, she wants to come home. I thought if she spoke to Bella it might put her mind at rest."

"Well, I could drive to Bella's hotel, Sophie could talk to her then. I hate to think of the poor child upset. Maybe I could speak to her, explain what I plan on doing."

Rosalie handed the phone to Sophie and then I heard her sweet voice,

"Esme?"

"Yes, sweetie? Rose tells me you wanted to speak to your mommy. I can go get her for you but it will take a little while, we're in a different hotel. Would you like to wait and I'll call you back when I get there?"

"I have to come home Esme, I have to be there to frighten the blackness away."

I thought about this for a second,

"Are you frightened of the dark honey? Rose won't let anything happen to you and I promise you mommy is OK she's in the same hotel as grandpa and nanny Sue."

I could hear she was close to tears as she answered me.

"No, the black, the dark in the papers. You tell Esme for me, Rosalie."

I listened as Rosalie explained what had happened,

"Sophie thinks there is something bad in Carlisle's research?"

"I'm not sure but I think she can see beyond the norm, she's convinced there is something very wrong with Carlisle's research and it's got her really worried so I'm guessing she wants to come home for Jasper, not so much Bella."

I turned to look at Jasper laying still and silent like a corpse,

"Ask Sophie if she sees anything in Carlisle's papers to do with the treatment he's using on Jasper."

There was a long interval, Rosalie had obviously put the receiver down and was talking softly to Sophie because all I could hear was a faint murmuring and then the sound of a door opening and closing.

"Esme, sorry to take so long, I had to take Sophie back into Eleazar's study and find the papers that related to the treatment he planned for Jasper."

"And?"

"Sophie said it was all black, wrong, so whatever happens don't let Carlisle give Jasper anything until we speak to him, maybe Sophie can be more precise if she has more information, she sees bad things as colors."

I stood looking at Jasper and feeling sick, what had I done? If only Rosalie's call had come a little earlier.

"Esme? Esme, are you going over to the hotel? Sophie wants to speak to Jasper if he's with you, or did he step out for a little while?"

What she meant was had Jasper left his phone with me while he went hunting.

"No, he's…...I mean yes, he left his phone with me, I'll…..I'll drive over and wake Bella and then I need to call Carlisle."

I wasn't going to tell Rose what I'd done, it would only worry her and Sophie was likely to hear, God knows what that would do to her in her present fragile state.

"Are you OK Esme? You don't sound it."

"I'm OK Rose, I'll go now, tell Sophie I'll call her back as soon as I get there."

I didn't give her time to question me further I just cut the call and as I grabbed the car keys and locked Jasper in his room I dialed Carlisle's number praying he would pick up although what he could do was a mystery without Sophie to pinpoint where he had gone wrong in his calculations. I just hoped I hadn't murdered Jasper with that injection, I would never forgive myself or Carlisle if Jasper died as a result of my actions.

My husband was surprised to hear from me so soon and I think he half expected bad news but certainly not the news I gave him.

"It sounds like Jasper reacted in exactly the same way as the first time and he told me himself he felt better when he woke up so I think perhaps Rosalie is reading a little too much into Sophie's words. Don't forget Esme, Sophie is a child, a small child, and children have vivid imaginations, she possibly saw a shadow and thought it was some dark aura across one of the sheets of research."

"Well, I'm inclined to give her more credence Carlisle, the child was very upset and we know she's gifted, she communicated with Jasper while he was unconscious before and Bella is powerful enough to hide herself, Jasper and Sophie from the Volturi and turn Alec's gift back on them so please, is there any chance she could have seen something? You said yourself there was an error somewhere."

"I'll speak to Rose and Sophie, in the meantime, you wake Bella up but please don't alarm her unnecessarily. There is no need to mention Jasper is unconscious again, Bella will just think he's gone hunting or get food anyway. She knows you have to keep out of sight so she's not going to press it."

"I don't like it Carlisle and I won't lie if she asks me outright where Jasper is."

He sighed vexed by my words but understanding this was non-negotiable he agreed,

"Very well but remember she is under a lot of stress right now, you'll only be adding to it if you worry her about Jasper before we know anything for certain. I think it might be best if I arranged for him to be transported to the lab here, that way I can monitor the situation and hopefully sort out whatever is wrong, if anything actually is. I did tell him these injections were a course of treatment, not a one-hit wonder."

I arrived at the hotel and used the staff entrance to sneak up to Bella's room tapping softly on her door and hoping I wouldn't scare her to death at this time of the morning. When she opened the door I could see she was anxious and that she hadn't slept well but her first concern on seeing me was for her daughter.

"Is something wrong? Is it Sophie? Is she ill?"

I smiled reassuringly,

"No, she's fine, she just wanted to speak to you. I think she's missing her mommy, she told Rose she wanted to come home and they rang me so I said I'd drive straight over and get you to call her."

Bella took the phone from me with hurried thanks then stopped,

"Why didn't Jasper come? I guess he must be out, he said he was going to find something to eat. I missed him when I woke up but I understand you don't want Sue to see either of you. Thanks, Esme."

I thought to myself, don't thank me yet Bella, not until you hear what Sophie has to say about Jasper. I knew her first question to me would then be "where is he?" followed by "is he OK?" and then the trouble would start.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter Forty Two**

 **Bella**

I knew as soon as I heard Sophie's voice that there was something bothering her, yet Esme had told me she was OK. With a glance at her, I took the phone into the bathroom and closed the door seating myself on the edge of the bathtub.

"What's wrong sweetie? Couldn't you sleep? It sounds like you've been having a lovely time in Alaska. Do you miss me?"

"Everyone is really nice mommy and I have lots of photographs to show you, did you see the ones Rosalie sent you?"

"I did, I wish I'd had a ride on a snowmobile it looks like fun. What's wrong?"

"It's Carlisle's papers, they're black mommy."

I hesitated to try to make sense of her words,

"Carlisle's papers?"

"Yes, Rosalie is helping him with his papers but they're black mommy and I'm scared, I want to come home. I want to see Jasper mommy, is he there? Can I talk to him?"

"No sweetie, he's not here but I'm sure he'll ring as soon as he gets back. Would you stay one more day Sophie, there's something mommy has to do and then maybe Rosalie and Emmett can bring you back."

She hesitated then said,

"I guess but promise me that Jasper will call me and mommy, don't let him take any of Carlisle's medicine, it's black mommy."

Now I understood, Sophie had always used colors to tell me if things were OK or not, if Steven was black he was in a bad mood, if a letter was black it usually meant Margaret was coming to visit or it was a bill, people who were grey or black weren't nice people. I never questioned how she knew, not after finding out that she had been correct on several occasions. It was useful in gauging Steven's moods when he got home from work or from Roy's especially.

"Do you mean Carlisle's medicine for Jasper isn't good? He's a doctor Sophie, he wouldn't give anyone medicine that would hurt them."

"Mommy please."

She sounded desperate for me to believe her so I agreed to make sure Jasper didn't take anything until Rosalie had spoken to Carlisle about Sophie's feelings.

We chatted for a few more minutes and she seems more lighthearted, relieved that I believed her. From all her news I really did wish I was in Alaska with her instead of here in Ray facing two witches and a funeral!

When Rosalie came on I told her I would ask Jasper to call Sophie as soon as I saw him and she promised to speak to Carlisle.

"She's got me convinced, we knew there was an error somewhere and she seems to have narrowed it down to one page of calculations so hopefully we'll have it sorted soon."

I thanked her for taking such good care of my daughter and looked forward to seeing them the day after next. The funeral would be over and hopefully, I could get the hell out of town although explaining to my dad and Sue that I wasn't going to take them up on their offer of accommodation wasn't going to be easy or pleasant and I was sure Margaret would have something to say as well.

When I walked back into the bedroom Esme was staring out of the window with a strange look on her face that made me shiver.

"Sophie sometimes gets carried away by her feelings but when you see Jasper ask him to call her will you? I don't want her worrying, not with all that's going on. Esme?"

Esme hadn't turned around and I began to feel there was something very wrong and as I had just spoken to Sophie it had to be something to do with Jasper.

"Esme, what's going on?"

She turned and at the same time there came a knock on the door, why was I suddenly so popular at the crack of dawn?

"Who is it?"

"Bella, I must speak with you, now."

I groaned recognizing Margaret's strident tone.

"Can't it wait, Margaret, it's so early."

"I haven't slept a wink so no it can't wait, besides we have the funeral at 2."

Esme slid the window open,

"I should go, if she sees me here it will only cause trouble. Ring me when you're free, after the funeral."

Before I could stop her she was gone and cursing I went to let Margaret in.

Her eyes were red-rimmed but other than that she did not look like someone who had spent the night tossing and turning.

"Margaret, come in."

She looked like she'd just swallowed a lemon and I braced myself.

"Bella, someone has to approach this subject and as Sue isn't your real mother I think it is my place. My son is barely cold, he's not even in his grave yet and you are running around with another man. Now I know you say you didn't meet this Jasper until after Steven had left but even so. Poor little Sophie won't know what's going on, her father, whom she adored, walks out the front door and the next minute another man is sneaking in through the back and taking his place. You can hardly expect a young child to understand what's happening but she is at an impressionable age and showing her right and wrong is your job as her mother. I don't approve of my granddaughter being brought up in a house with loose morals. Sue agreed with me when we discussed the matter earlier. What is even more strange is that we have yet to meet this young man or his mother. Your father met Esme once but she has turned down every offer for us all to meet as if she's ashamed of something. Perhaps she feels what you and her son have done is wrong just as we do. You are not my daughter and I have no say over the way you behave but Sophie is my granddaughter and I feel I should make my thoughts regarding her upbringing clear to you. If you and this man want to set up home together then I can't stop you but I will fight tooth and nail to prevent Sophie from living in such a loose relationship. I have spoken to a lawyer and he thinks I may have a case to request custody of Sophia under the circumstances."

I just stared at her dumbfounded, how dare she presume to lecture or threaten me? Keeping my voice low but my tone icy I replied.

"How I choose to bring up my daughter is none of your concern. Your son left us almost a year ago, he didn't keep up payments for his daughter or me, he never even called or sent a letter to Sophie and I can't remember the last time he suggested driving Sophie over to visit you. What I do is my own concern and I will be the best judge of what my daughter does or does not do, not you. Sophie is very fond of Jasper and his family as they are of her and at least she has people who care about her, when did you bother with Sophie last? I don't remember you inviting us to stay or Sophie to spend a few days with you. I'm sorry your son is dead, I'm equally sorry my husband is dead but he is and I have to make a new life for Sophie and myself. If you dare to try taking her away from me I will make you regret you were ever born Margaret Haynes. Now, I suggest you get the hell out of here and stay out of my sight until the funeral and you can tell your friend Sue to butt out too."

She glared at me shocked at the way I had reacted to her speech then she turned on her heels and stormed out slamming the door behind her. I was going to be very popular with the other guests on this floor if the noise had woken them.

I was worried now, but not about Margaret or even Sue, I knew word would soon spread about what I had said to my mother in law, she probably went straight from my room to theirs. What worried me was Sophie's concerns and Esme's expression. There was something wrong and it had to concern Jasper, why hadn't he come himself? Why hadn't he spoken to Sophie personally? Maybe he was out, he had told me he was a monster too which meant he was a va….so did he need blood? I stopped the thought there, I couldn't face that right now, not with a funeral and possible family row set to erupt any second. If I hadn't heard from him in a few hours I would ring Esme and demand to know what was going on.

Knowing it was pointless trying to go back to sleep now I showered and dressed lying out the black dress and jacket that Rosalie had bought me for the funeral then went down for breakfast wishing the hotel had room service so I could hide away. I thought I might get breakfast over before the others appeared in which case I would go for a walk. I knew it was the cowards way out but I wanted to avoid any more unpleasantness until after the funeral or I might be tempted to push Margaret in on top of her son!

The Gods, however, were not smiling on me today, I was halfway through my toast and scrambled eggs when I heard Margaret's voice and cursed under my breath. She sailed into the restaurant followed by Charlie and Sue and seeing me made a beeline for my table seating herself opposite and glaring at me.

"Do join me."

Sue threw me an angry look as she and Charlie took the other two unoccupied chairs at the table and I waited for the fun to begin.

"Bella, Margaret is extremely upset this morning and it seems you are the cause. I would have expected you to remember the day and have a little compassion."

I raised an eyebrow,

"Isn't it amazing how I'm the one who should be compassionate yet no one thinks of the fact that it's my husband we are burying today. Or don't I count?"

Charlie cleared his throat and threw Sue a warning glance,

"Right, let's all cool down folks. Of course, we understand how upset you are Bella and the early hours of this morning wasn't the right time to start any discussions, Margaret, you were upset yes, you couldn't sleep, yes, but think of Bella. She's burying her husband and the father of her daughter. Now I know the two of you don't get on that well and that you are scared of losing contact with Sophie but she is Bella's daughter. Bella will make any decisions concerning her daughter's life and how she lives it. I'm sure she wouldn't consider cutting you out of Sophie's life but making an enemy of her certainly won't help your cause, Margaret."

I smiled inwardly as both Margaret and Sue scowled darkly, they hated the idea of Charlie sticking up for me.

"Charlie, it's very hard for poor Margaret and I think Bella could have been kinder to her out of respect, there was certainly no need to make threats."

Oh yes, I bet Margaret couldn't wait to spill that to her best buddy!

Everyone paused as their breakfasts were served but as soon as the server was out of earshot Charlie resumed speaking.

"I don't suppose for a second Bella actually threatened you, Margaret, things get said in the heat of the moment and…."

I shook my head,

"No, she's right, I did threaten her, in response to her threat to try getting custody of Sophie."

That stopped him dead and he stared at Margaret for a second,

"You did what? Look, Margaret, I will back Bella all the way when it comes to her keeping Sophie, you had no right to threaten her like that."

Sue coughed,

"Actually Charlie I think Margaret was concerned for Sophie's moral welfare with her mother taking in a new partner before she even got rid of the first one legally. Anyway, if Jasper and Esme are such good people why haven't we met them yet? Are they hiding something?"

"I met them when Bella arrived and they refused my invitation because they said this is an occasion when the family needs to be able to speak openly, not with strangers around."

"Yes, my very point, strangers. Bella leaves our granddaughter with strangers instead of bringing Sophie with her, it's as if she's cut me out of Sophie's life already. You understand Sue, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. It was thoughtless and heartless to leave Sophie behind, she has a right to know her father is dead and to see her family at such a time."

Charlie sighed,

"Listen, let's not argue anymore before the funeral, I'll ask Esme and Jasper to join us afterward in the restaurant, that way you ladies can meet them properly and hopefully we'll all see Sophie very soon."

I got up having pushed the remains of my breakfast away,

"Do what you want but Esme and Jasper won't come and I don't blame them. It's an occasion for family and friends and I will not subject them to Margaret's vitriol. Sophie will be here tomorrow and you can all see her then."

"So, how long will you stay here Bella? I mean I can come back for you or you can drive yourself to Forks when you're ready, just as you prefer."

I stood up and put my napkin on the table,

"I'm not going back to Forks dad. Thank you for the invitation and for Sue mapping my life out for me and arranging my daughter's too but I think I'd do better if I went my own way….."

I turned to Margaret,

"Me and Sophie that is. I'll see you later I need a breath of fresh air."

With that, I turned and left but I could hear the frantic whispers that broke out the moment my back was turned.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter Forty Three**

 **Esme**

I had taken the cowards way out, saved by the knock on Bella's door and I drove straight back to our hotel praying that nothing dreadful had happened to Jasper while I'd been gone. Standing outside his door I listened but could hear nothing, there was silence within and unlocking the door I stepped inside and relocked it. The last thing I wanted was for a member of the hotel staff to come walking in.

Jasper lay like a corpse, pale and still, his eyes open staring at the ceiling but seeing nothing. I touched his face and recoiled, his skin felt hot, much hotter than a human and certainly hotter than it had been the last time I had touched him.

His limbs were rigid, unyielding and I wasn't able to bend his arm stopping only when I feared I might snap it off or break it, he felt like steel.

"Jasper? Can you hear me, Jasper? If you can please try to communicate, blink, move a finger, anything so I know you can hear my voice."

I waited but there was nothing and I remembered Sophie's words and what Jasper had told us. He had been trapped in hell, his words, a dark place full of heat and utter nothingness. Had I sent him back to the same place? Is this the result of administering Carlisle's drugs? If so how were we to get him back, last time it had been Sophie's scream for help but this time she was thousands of miles away and in no danger?

I called Carlisle and told him what had happened,

"What are we going to do? Bella's expecting him to call Sophie, she doesn't know what's happened and I can't tell her, not before the funeral, Carlisle."

"I've arranged for his body to transported to my lab here in Boston, Esme. All you have to do is take delivery of the crate, place him inside and seal it. The courier will pick it up later and fly it back privately. Once I get him back I can find out what's happening."

"But what about Bella and Sophie? What do I tell them?"

"Nothing, for now, you said yourself now is not the time, in fact, I want you to travel back with Jasper."

"What? No, I'm not leaving Bella alone here."

"Esme, she has her family around her, besides Rosalie and Emmett will be bringing Sophie back to her tomorrow, she'll only be on her own for a few hours, a day at most."

"I thought you needed Rosalie's help?"

"I did, I do, but she won't come until she sees Sophie dropped off safely with Bella, then she and Emmett will return to Boston too."

I was angry with Carlisle now, to my mind he was being totally insensitive.

"Carlisle, you need Rosalie but you do not need me while Bella does. I'll stay here where I can do some good. You work on getting this mess with Jasper sorted out."

He sighed heavily,

"You do realize that the longer you hang around Ray the higher the chance of running into the Quileute woman I suppose?"

"I do, but what's she going to do? You said yourself she might not even recognize us for what we really are and if she does she's hardly likely to run screaming to the authorities, they'd lock her up as crazy."

"She could inform the elders."

"And if she does? From all you've told me they don't go around hunting vampires. Their duty is to keep the tribe safe and we are a very long way from the Quileute reservation. Now stop worrying and tell me when the crate will be here. I can take care of myself besides which Emmett will be here tomorrow, Rose too. I take it you are working on your papers now?"

"I am and with Sophie having narrowed down the field of search I'm confident of making a breakthrough soon. I just hope it's soon enough but until I find where I went wrong I don't know how severe the damage is."

"You save Jasper, Carlisle, or I swear I will never speak to you again."

I had a call an hour and a half later from reception, there was someone here to see me. Expecting it to be the crate's arrival I asked the receptionist to send the person up so I was shocked when I opened the door to find Bella standing there.

"Oh, …"

I tried to steer her to my room but she had already caught a glimpse of Jasper on the bed and pushed her way past me running over and kneeling at his side. She touched his face and gasped turning to me,

"What's happening Esme? What did you do?"

Joining her I tried to explain as calmly as I could.

"You injected him with the drug? The same one Sophie warned us against using?"

"Yes, but I'd already done it when Rosalie called. I wanted to tell you at the hotel but then you had a visitor. Please don't worry though, Bella, Carlisle is doing all he can and Rosalie will join him after bringing Sophie back. I'm just waiting to send Jasper to Boston."

"Boston? How? You can't send him in an air ambulance, not like this."

I hesitated,

"No, in a crate, he's being flown there privately."

Bella got up and slipped off her jacket laying it on the chair before turning to me.

"Right, let me tell you how this is going down. Jasper is staying right here, for one thing, I refuse to see him carted off in a box like some kind of package in the hold of a plane, secondly you get onto Rosalie and tell her to join Carlisle right now. Emmett can bring Sophie back on his own, she adores him and she'll be quite happy with that arrangement."

"Bella, Jasper's best hope is Carlisle and he needs his laboratory and all his equipment, Jasper has to go there."

"Actually you're wrong, Esme, Jasper's best hope is Sophie and she'll be here tomorrow not in Boston. In the meantime, we keep him safe and quiet. I have to go to the funeral but I'll come back later and sit with him. Is he Ok to be left? I mean you must have left him earlier. I guess if this is like last time he won't make a sound."

Her eyes filled with tears at this point and she sat down heavily beside the bed,

"Oh God, he has to be OK Esme, he just has to be."

I put an arm around her,

"Maybe you're right, maybe Sophie is his best hope. Let me call Carlisle and tell him the change of plans.I am so sorry Bella, I really didn't want to add to your pressure today of all days."

Bella laughed a hard bitter laugh,

"You couldn't make it any worse, Esme, I've already been told I'm an unfit mother, a loose woman, that I don't deserve to have custody of my daughter, that I'm thoughtless and callous…...yes, I think that's about it."

"Oh dear, you'd better tell me all about it."

Bella moved to the edge of the bed and lay her hand on the back of Jasper's stroking it as she began relating her tale of horror. I couldn't believe how badly her mother in law had treated her and the stepmother didn't sound any better.

"I am so sorry Bella, our presence isn't helping the situation."

"It's not your fault, Esme, and I'm glad of your company I just wish Jasper was with us, I could do with a hug right now. I am so tired of fighting with everyone, I can't wait for this to be over so they'll all go home and give me some peace."

She began to cry very quietly and I handed her some tissues then left her with Jasper and called Carlisle. He wasn't entirely happy with Bella's plan but she gave him no choice. The only good thing to come out of it was that his friend Darius who was to fly the plane to Boston was already en route and would stay with us until the funeral was over and Sophie was back. Being alone with the responsibility of watching over Jasper and Bella had been daunting and having company would be most welcome.

 **Bella**

I had thought things couldn't possibly get any worse but when I first saw Jasper laying there I knew I had been wrong, then I thought to myself come on girl pull yourself together. I was horrified to hear of Carlisle's plan for Jasper especially as the one person who could possibly help him, the one person who has done so once before, would be back tomorrow. Sophie and Jasper had a connection and I could only pray she would be able to reestablish it to bring Jasper back from whatever dark place Carlisle's drugs had sent him.

I felt better taking charge especially as I could see Esme agreed with my plan. What I really wanted was to stay here with Jasper until Sophie arrived but I knew that wasn't possible, I could hardly miss my own husbands funeral much as I would have preferred to. The thought of standing there alone at his graveside made me feel so isolated, I knew my dad would be close by but that meant so would Sue and Margaret and I was sure those two would make sure they monopolized his attention.

"Bella, would you like me to go with you?"

I turned at Esme's question.

"With me?"

"Yes, to the funeral. I understand it's not exactly correct, me being your boyfriend's mother but I don't like to think of you all alone there."

"Oh Esme I'd love it but what about Sue? Won't it be too dangerous?"

She shrugged,

"As I told Carlisle, what's she going to do? Denounce me at the graveside? Try to thrust a stake through my heart? Even if she recognizes me as a vampire the only thing she can do is to call the reservation and inform the elders. By the time they act, if they do and that's not likely, we'll be long gone."

"Then yes, I'd like it very much if you would go with me."

Esme smiled and patted my arm,

"Then that's settled."

An hour later Carlisle's friend Darius appeared and I was introduced to him but he had eyes only for Jasper.

"So, this is the killing machine Carlisle inadvertently created. I've heard a lot about him, he did a good job taking out Aro, it's a shame it wasn't Caius who came but then I guess that would mean I never got to kill the bastard. Who knows I might be lucky, he could decide to come looking for The Major next and if he does I'll be right here waiting for the bastard."

"Darius, we have a funeral to attend, try not to kill anyone while we're gone, please."

He turned his attention to me as Esme spoke although I couldn't see his eyes hidden as they were behind reflective sunglasses.

"Your husband, the Volturi killed him?"

"Yes."

"They have a habit of doing that, killing humans. You were very lucky or should I say very gifted. Don't worry, I'll watch over your Major until you get back."

"Thank you."

He smiled and suddenly no longer looked so menacing although I doubted anyone would ever be entirely comfortable in his presence.

We left for the short drive back to Ray,

"Is he….safe? I mean reliable?"

"In this case very much so, he thinks the Volturi still want Jasper and he likes to prevent them getting what they want. Darius isn't a fan of the Volturi. Maybe one day Carlisle or someone will tell you the story but we don't have the time or the emotional reserves at the moment."

I thought about that, it sounded like Darius had been wronged by the Volturi in the past and I got the feeling he was not the kind of man to take that lying down.

We arrived at the church to find Charlie, Margaret, and Sue, already there standing over the closed casket and talking very quietly. My attention was taken by the large photograph of Steven placed beside the casket, it had been taken on our wedding day, he was wearing a suit and tie and smiling, his hair tousled by the breeze. That's how I wanted to remember my husband, not as the angry belligerent drunk he had increasingly become.

All three turned as they heard our footsteps and Charlie smiled as he saw me.

"Esme, I'm glad Bella didn't have to walk in alone."

Before I could answer him my mother in law jumped in.

"We did call for you Bella but the receptionist told us you'd left hours ago. I guess you wanted to see your friend before the service, isn't he coming too? Or would that have set a few too many tongues wagging even for you?"

I ignored Margaret's spiteful words and introduced Esme to both women neither of whom made any attempt to hide their distaste for her presence but she just smiled at them charmingly and commented how handsome Steven had been and how much his daughter would miss him growing up. It disarmed both women, they hadn't expected that but then neither had I. While Esme spoke I was watching Sue for any indication that she recognized Esme for what she really was but saw nothing other than her usual scowl and then the pastor joined us.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter Forty Four**

 **Jasper**

I guess I should have expected the worst after what happened before but I trusted that Carlisle had made some alterations to his evil brew but here I was back in hell and this time I was alone. Last time I had been linked to Sophie as I was the one who had ensured she stayed safely asleep and missed the terrible things that happened. The darkness was more intense, the silence deeper and the awful heat more terrible than before. My body was a heap of burning flesh that would never burn out, that was my eternal damnation for all the terrible deeds I had performed, I would burn for eternity alone with no possibility of death or rescue.

Thinking about Bella and Sophie and the life I could have had was even worse, it seemed to intensify my isolation and I tried to scream out, to break the terrible silence, to thrash my limbs, anything to break the utter bleakness of my situation. I tried to blank my mind, to think of nothing but the pain I felt but through the agony, I could still see their beautiful faces, hear their voices in my mind and remember the feel of Bella's body in my arms, her sweet breath on my face and her soft lips on mine.

Time passed but I had no way of marking it, every second, every hour, was exactly like the last and would continue this way for eternity unless I found a way out. Before Sophie had guided me, she had called me back from hell but that wouldn't happen again and I didn't want her here with me, a child should never experience this place, it was no place for the innocent. Could Carlisle find a way to call me back? I wish I could believe he might but after two centuries he was no nearer to perfecting his research than he was the day he created me. There was no hope, nothing to look forward to, no end to the torment and I knew I would never be able to survive this. Would I go mad? Would I lose my sense of being? Somehow I doubted it, whatever controlled this terrible place would understand just how far a body and mind could be pushed before it broke. A madman couldn't be tortured, a crazy person wouldn't recognize hell for what it was, no, the entity who ruled here would keep me just this side of madness and laugh as I screamed in torment trapped in a black pit of molten fire.

 **Bella**

I didn't know whether to scream, cry, or start throwing punches because I felt like doing all three right now. I'd ignored Margaret before the service making sure to sit with Esme between us but of course, I then had Sue on the other side looking tragic and acting so solicitous when she thought anyone was looking while my dad sat fiddling with his collar and tie looking extremely uncomfortable. Luckily the service was brief although to listen to the character reference Margaret had given the pastor, it sounded like I had been married to Saint Peter himself! I heard a few low murmurings and thought to myself, yeah people are wondering if they're at the right church!

The short burial service afterward at the graveside was more difficult, I may not have loved Steven anymore but I was still sad to think he was dead especially the way he had died. If I closed my eyes I could relive that moment so I stared at the trees in the distance and willed myself not to break down.

A few people came to speak to me afterward including Mr. and Mrs. Harris and all asked how I was doing and where Sophie was but before I could reply Margaret jumped in.

"Yes, I know it's such a pity poor little Sophie couldn't be here. I know she's young but I feel that even children need closure, however, Bella thought she knew better. I hope she doesn't live to regret her choice. Are you coming back to the hotel for a drink and something to eat? Bella's mother and I have made sure there is a nice spread, I always think people judge you by the food you put on after a funeral. Please, walk with me, I'm all alone here you know."

She bundled the Harrises across to the hotel ignoring me while Sue and Charlie were in deep conversation with the sheriff, something about the house now being released although what he thought I might want to go there for was a mystery.

"Are you OK Bella?"

I nodded relieved that I had someone on my side, dear Esme had stuck to my side while Margaret was here.

"Thank you for coming Esme I can't tell you how much I appreciate it."

I looked around checking no one was listening before continuing,

"Do you think Sue is suspicious?"

"No, she's hardly looked at me and when she did it was with disdain."

"I am so sorry, between her and Margaret I…"

"Don't let it bother you, Bella, they are small minded and petty. Women like that get their fun upsetting others. They'll soon be gone."

"I hope so. I guess we can't skip the hotel?"

"Best not to, don't give them even more ammunition."

Esme was right of course and we joined the small party in the hotel restaurant where people stood in small groups talking more animatedly now the funeral was over. There were even a few quiet laughs as someone remembered something funny Steven had done in town. I just hoped they weren't remembering the times he had gotten drunk and made a fool of himself, it wasn't him, not in the early days, Then he had been kind and funny, he never raised his voice and he would do anything for anyone, It was Roy who had led him to the bottle, not that it took much but even so if not for that man Steven would probably still be here with Sophie and me.

I promised myself I would stay only long enough to satisfy propriety and then I was leaving, I needed to see for myself that Jasper wasn't suffering and prayed that Sophie could help Carlisle put right whatever had gone wrong, I wouldn't lose Jasper he was far too precious to Sophie and myself. I couldn't contemplate a life without him, it was as if he had appeared and brought with him the sunshine that had been lacking in our lives for so long.

"Brace yourself, Bella."

I turned to see Margaret making a beeline for us holding a plate of sandwiches in one hand and a glass of wine in the other.

"Bella, I think we should talk about my access to my granddaughter now my son is decently laid to rest. I've been asked by several people where she is and when I tell them I've seen a few raised eyebrows. I'm sure people are talking about her absence from her daddy's funeral."

"Point them out to me Margaret and I'll gladly explain why I chose for Sophie to stay away. As for access to your granddaughter, that's something we can discuss later, I don't think now is the appropriate time or place."

She scowled then took a dainty sip of wine before continuing,

"It's all well and good for you to say that but how do I know you won't just take off with your new beau? I have rights you know."

"You do and I would be the last person to stop Sophie having contact with you but right now isn't the time to discuss it."

"Then when?"

"Tomorrow maybe, Sophie is coming home later today and I'll bring her to see you tomorrow."

Margaret managed a smile at hearing this.

"Good, then we can settle everything at the same time. I can't afford to stay here at the hotel indefinitely, I am on a pension you know."

Esme smiled at her and took over from me.

"I'm sure Bella is aware of that and if she had the resources she would have helped out but as you can appreciate she and Sophie are homeless and have basically nothing."

Margaret glared at Esme then looked me up and down.

"Well, she got the money to dress up in fancy clothes from somewhere and I'm guessing it was you or your son. Where is he by the way? I think I have a right to meet the man who stepped into my son's shoes."

"He wouldn't have come, this isn't the right place now is it?"

Before Margaret could say anything else Sue and Charlie appeared,

"Bella, Have you thought any more about our offer, I don't like the thought of you hanging around here, poor little Sophie doesn't have a home or anything to her name. The little mite must be terribly confused and having a stable home is the best thing for her right now….you too of course."

Sue added the last as Charlie glanced at her but I knew she wanted Sophie, not me.

"Bella has already accepted an offer to stay with us for a few weeks, just to give her a rest from everything this has been a terribly stressful time for her and I know you'll understand she needs some peace and quiet."

Charlie nodded which annoyed Sue and Margaret,

"That's very kind of you Esme, a couple of weeks away from everything would be great but I'm sure you can understand our long-term concerns for Bella and Sophie."

"Of course and I'm sure once she's had time to think things through she'll be in touch. I'll give you our number and you can speak to them whenever you want."

"Be sure to let me have it too, I want to speak to my granddaughter, make sure she's happy."

I would rather have chewed razor blades than given Margaret Esme's number but she just smiled brightly,

"Certainly Margaret. I can call you Margaret, can't I?"

My mother in law wanted to tell Esme to go to hell but she could hardly do that when she had been met with such courtesy so she just nodded, her mouth working as if she were sucking on a swarm of hornets.

"I'll take Bella outside for some air and then later we'll meet my daughter's flight and pick Sophie up. I think Bella arranged to meet Margaret in the morning so we'll be seeing you then. Come on Bella you're looking a little pale."

"Just a minute Esme."

Sue put a hand out and caught Esme's arm,

"Don't you think we should take Bella to meet the flight? We are Sophie's family after all. We could bring your daughter and her husband back and drop them off for you. I think Sophie might like to see familiar friendly faces when she gets back."

I felt Esme hesitate, in a way Sue was right but I didn't want to spend another minute with her or Margaret so I jumped in quickly,

"It's OK, Esme already arranged it and I know you'll want to stay with Margaret, give her some support today after all she's been through. There wouldn't be room for everyone to go to the airport and bring them back. I think I need some fresh air now, let go."

The coward that I was, I almost ran from the restaurant and half expected to hear them hot on our heels but I think I'd forestalled any arguments and once in the car and on the road I heaved a sigh of relief.

"How are you really Bella? It must have been hard for you and they didn't help matters."

"To be perfectly honest Esme I'm more worried about Jasper than anything else. After tomorrow I don't have to see Margaret again for a while, I'm hoping she'll get fed up with harassing me about Sophie, she didn't bother too much before Steven's death and she's pretty self-centered."

"You might find she hangs on just because Sophie is all she has left of her son. It might be a good idea to speak to a lawyer but we can help you with that later. As for Jasper, I wish I hadn't given him that injection, I feel so guilty Bella, the poor boy has been through so much. I just pray Sophie will be able to pinpoint the problem and that Carlisle can come up with a remedy."

I gritted my teeth to stop myself crying, I was so worried about Jasper, Carlisle had to put this right, he just had to, I couldn't contemplate his failure, it was just too horrible to contemplate.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter Forty Five**

 **Rosalie**

We were too late, Carlisle had already gone ahead with a second shot and now Jasper was back in the terrible place that had trapped him before. Sophie overheard me telling Emmett and she burst into tears begging us to take her back.

"I can help Jasper, I brought him back before, Rosalie, he can't stay in that scary place he was so afraid just like me. Why did Carlisle send him back? He hadn't done anything, he isn't a bad man, Rosalie."

I tried to soothe her as Eleazar drove us to the airport for our flight back to Falls International airport.

"Sophie, we are all going to do our best to get Jasper back I promise you but this is not your fault and you must try to stop crying before we board our flight. Don't forget your mommy will be expecting to see a smiling daughter, you don't want her to be upset too, now do you?"

She shook her head and wiped her face with the back of her hand.

"If mommy knows she'll be upset too, we love Jasper and we want him back. I don't like Carlisle, he's mean."

"No he's not Sophie, he's trying to help Jasper but until we know what's wrong with him it's not easy. Remember when you are sick and the doctor gives you something to make you better?"

She nodded,

"And sometimes it makes you feel worse before you feel better?"

"Uhhu."

"Well it's like that with Jasper, something happened to him a long time ago and that's what's making him sick now. We have to find out what it is that made him sick."

"I still don't like Carlisle."

I sighed ruefully thinking she isn't the only person who disliked him at the moment. Esme was angry at being put in the position as the person who gave him the drugs, I was angry he'd gone ahead with a second dose after knowing what the first had done and Bella would be beside herself when she found out if she didn't already know that is.

Waiting at the airport was Darius the last person I expected to see and I noticed Sophie held tight to Emmett's hand seeing the tall stranger approach.

"Darius? Where's Esme?"

"She's with Bella, there was a complication so I volunteered to pick you up. Hello Sophie."

Sophie peered around Emmett's leg and smiled uncertainty,

"Hi."

"I'll be taking you to your mommy, I hope that's OK?"

She nodded but I noticed she squashed herself as close to Emmett as she could in the back of the car while I sat up front with Darius hoping to get more news.

"Would you like some music, Sophie?"

"I guess so."

Darius turned the radio on, just loud enough that Sophie wouldn't hear our low conversation in the front although Emmett would still catch all that was said.

"So, what happened?"

"Where to start. OK, I stayed at the hotel to watch over The Major while Esme accompanied Bella to the funeral. I didn't expect them back for hours but about two hours after they left they were back and Bella was spitting nails. She was so upset Esme ended up insisting she take a couple of sedatives the doctor had given her when she first got back to Ray. Once she was settled asleep on the bed Esme told me what had happened. let's see if I can get it all in order."

He was silent for a few seconds then began.

"As far as I can tell there were words between Bella and her mother in law before the service, apparently this woman is a real bitch and made several comments about the fact Bella had a boyfriend but Bella took it all for a while, she tried to ignore the woman. They got through the service and the burial although Esme says if she hadn't held on to Bella's arm the girl might have pushed the old woman in on top of her dead son's coffin. After that they went back to the hotel for food and drinks, a lot of people were there, Steven was pretty well known in town and everyone was there to pay their respects to Bella.

All was going well until Bella's stepmom started in on her about taking Sophie away instead of coming home with them or something. Words were exchanged, the old woman got in on the act and Esme almost had to pull her off the old woman at which point they left. Esme didn't want to leave Bella so I volunteered for chauffeur duty. The rest of the details you'll have to get off her when we arrive."

"How's Jasper?"

Darius shrugged,

"Dead to the world, you'd think he was a corpse if he wasn't so damn hot to the touch, it's spooky. That's upset Bella too, you can see there's chemistry between her and The Major and I hear the little one has a connection too. Did you know Carlisle is on his way too? Good thing the Volturi decided to play nicely for now, you've got enough on your hands as it is."

"We should thank you for all your help Darius."

"Don't thank me, if there's the slightest chance that blond haired fucker is gonna step outside Volterra to take out The Major I want to be here."

I nodded remembering the story Carlisle had told us about his friend Darius and his blood feud with Caius Volturi.

 **Bella**

When I woke up I felt a little better knowing I would be seeing Sophie again soon although I felt guilty as I realized one of the reasons I was eager for her return was my hope that she could help Jasper. Margaret and Sue didn't concern me any longer, I was going to live my life the way I chose and bring up my daughter the way I decided was right and to hell with the lot of them. I didn't want to cause trouble for my dad but I wasn't about to be treated the way Sue treated me and stay quiet. Maybe in time, when Jasper and I had come to know each other better and perhaps…...then I would feel more able to face her and Sophie would be older, able to look after herself and warn me if Sue or Margaret were unkind to her or tried to manipulate her, for now, I didn't trust either of them.

Esme fussed over me like a mother hen explaining who the stranger was who had been watching over Jasper.

"He's a….."

She smiled,

"Yes Bella, he's a vampire too. You have to get used to the V word if you're serious about Jasper, after all, he's one too although I'm not quite sure how much his vampire nature rules him."

"Tell me about them, Esme, about v….vampire's. I want to understand how Jasper ended up like this. How did you become a v...vampire?"

She sat down beside me and smiled,

"It's a rather tragic little tale actually, Bella. When I was human I married a man my parents thought would be a good match for me."

"But he wasn't? It sounds a little like my own story."

"A little but my husband was abusive and my parents told me to keep quiet about it so I did. Eventually, the first world war came along and he was drafted into the army and I had some peace while he was away fighting. I did hope that perhaps when he came home he would have changed but unfortunately, it was for the worse and I found myself pregnant. I was so scared for my baby's safety that I ran away but he found me and dragged me back home. I ran away again and this time I was better prepared. I worked as a teacher for a while and then my sweet baby son was born. I was so happy Bella, he was beautiful and I was so happy then two days after his birth he died, lung fever. I couldn't bear the thought of living without him so I decided to kill myself. I threw myself off a cliff and when I was found the hospital thought I was beyond help."

I felt terrible wallowing in my own pity when Esme had been through so much worse and had said not a word.

"Anyway, they took me straight to the morgue and I would have died for sure if Carlisle who had once treated me for a broken leg as a young girl saw me there and spirited me out. He changed me into a vampire and I fell in love with him. I have never been happier Bella, Carlisle is a good man really. I know you have seen his dark side but I truly believe much of that was down to Aro Volturi. he was a very clever and manipulative man who knew just what buttons to push to get what he wanted. That is not to excuse what Carlisle did to Jasper but please believe me when I say that I know in my heart he will do everything he can to put things right."

"I heard certain things when Jasper was sick before at my place. I thought he had been tortured, have you seen his scars?"

"Yes, but they have nothing to do with Carlisle, Bella. Jasper was sent to Mexico after Carlisle was told he had died. He trained newborn vampires and that's where he got the scars. Newborns are violent and uncontrollable and Jasper was attacked many times as he trained them into an army for his new boss."

I put a hand up, I couldn't bear to hear anymore, it was all too dreadful and I still blamed Carlisle, if he hadn't created Jasper then none of this would have happened to him.

"Do you think he'll live, Esme?"

"Yes, I do Bella because he has something to live for now, you and Sophie. Jasper is strong and determined and he will fight to the bitter end to stay with you."

I nodded hoping she was right but fearing for him all the same.

"Are there many V…...vampire's in the world, Esme?"

"Not really and we are all very careful to stay hidden from the humans, to expose ourselves is to risk death and if there were many vampires we would be more likely to be discovered, as you know vampire's live on blood and we are a small minority living on animal blood."

"How is a vampire created? I know what happens in the movies but I doubt that's the truth."

"You're right, a vampire bite is all it takes to change a human but we have a weakness, few vampires have the strength of will to resist the lure of blood. Once it is flowing it is almost impossible for us to stop before the human is dead. Carlisle has the ability as do a few others but not many."

"So one bite would turn me into a va….mpire?"

"Yes, but it is a long and excruciatingly painful process as I can attest to. Carlisle changed everyone in our family, Edward first, then me, Rosalie and finally Emmett."

"Edward? I haven't met him have I?"

"No, he was in Europe when Carlisle discovered the truth about Jasper and he chose not to become involved. Edward is afraid of the Volturi because of his gift. He can read minds and the Volturi wanted him to join them."

Thinking about it I was pleased not to have met this Edward, he sounded too much like a coward which didn't fit with the rest of the family who had come to help complete strangers putting their own lives at risk in order to do so.

I had a thousand more questions for Esme but we were fast running out of time, Darius would be back soon with the others and not wanting to upset Sophie I moved reluctantly from Jasper's room to Esme's. We were just in time as I heard the car pull up outside moments later and went to the door eager to see my little girl again, all I wanted to do was to hold Sophie in my arms. I had missed her terribly but I didn't regret my decision to keep her away from Ray and her father's funeral. I would tell her that her daddy was dead when we were alone somewhere quiet and try to answer her questions as honestly as I could. I would also do all in my power to shield her from Margaret and Sue for the meantime, she could do without the atmosphere of criticism and spite that they carried around with them.

Sophie came bounding in followed by Emmett and Rosalie both carrying huge bags that I suspected contained Sophie's gifts from Santa. I swung her up into my arms noticing suddenly how heavy she was getting and she smothered me in kisses talking excitedly all the time then I put her down so she could say hello to Esme. While Rosalie smiled nervously,

"I know you told me to join Carlisle, Bella, but we both decided it would be far better if he joined me here. Even if we came up with something we're too far away to act quickly and from what Esme said we need to."

She took my arm and guided me away from Sophie and Esme and lowered her voice.

"Bella, Carlisle will never say so but I'm afraid Jasper's best hope in the short term is Sophie. She's narrowed our search for us but there's still a mountain of work to get through if we are to find a cure for him."

"I know Rosalie, I'm hoping she can reach him too, I'm so scared when I look at him lying there and think about the hell he was trapped in before. I can't bear to think of him suffering again."

The room was crowded with everyone squashed in it but I didn't want anyone to leave just yet, I wanted to hear all about Sophie's adventure in Alaska and I felt safe among friends again. Sophie sat beside me on the bed with Esme on her other side while Emmett tried unsuccessfully to appear as if he didn't dominate the whole room and Rosalie I noticed had disappeared, probably to check on Jasper.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Why are you all grey? Is it Jasper?"

I smiled trying to look positive,

"Well, I am worried about him just like you but that's not all."

Realizing I would have to tell her something I braced myself,

"Actually, I'm sad about daddy, he won't be coming back to us."

She studied me for a long time,

"Was he in the house when it caught fire?"

I braced myself, shocked by her intuition.

"Yes, he was but he didn't know anything about it. He was asleep and the smoke stopped him waking up."

She nodded, her bottom lip trembling a little

"That's sad mommy, poor daddy. Can I take him some flowers?"

I frowned and she went on,

"Flowers for his grave mommy, he has got one, hasn't he? Like Grandpa Haynes. Does Grandma Margaret know? She must be really sad too."

"Yes, she is and she's here so tomorrow we can go see her and Grandpa and Sue."

Sophie wrinkled her nose,

"Do I have to stay with them? Can't I stay with Esme or Rosalie and Emmett instead? I have to see Jasper first mommy, he needs me."

"I know and we're going there in a few minutes. You don't have to stay with anyone except me and I want to hear all about your trip to Santa."

She didn't' need a second invitation and jumped in with her story. I was glad that she hadn't been too upset to hear about Steven but then he'd been gone almost a year and hadn't bothered keeping in regular contact. Besides she was very young, death didn't have the same impact at her age, not that she wouldn't cry later I was sure but she had so much in her head right now the finality of it hadn't really registered. Her story distracted her from concern for Jasper too although I knew in a few minutes she would remember and ask to see him and then I knew she would be upset.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter Forty Six**

 **Sulpicia**

Did they really think I was going to sit back and let my husband's murderer go free dictating to the Volturi what it could and could not do? This wasn't the same Volturi my husband and I had formed with Marcus centuries before, this was a joke! I knew Caius felt as I did but I didn't trust him, his motives were clear, he wanted Aro's throne, the problem was that he was not worthy, Caius was a fool who allowed his emotions and his prick to rule him. No, if I was going to get justice and revenge I would need help, reliable help, and there was only one person I trusted in Volterra now Aro was dead, one person with the outside contacts to make revenge possible, I just had to hope she and her friends would be prepared to work with me.

I went to find her relieved that another fishing trip was not planned for a few days, it would give me time to persuade her to help or if that was not necessary then the trip would give her the ideal opportunity to set things in motion, there were too many eyes and ears inside the citadel to make it safe to plan anything. Secrets here were extremely hard to keep.

Luckily I was able to invite Heidi to my suite while Athena was busy scheming to overthrow Marcus with her louse of a husband. We put some music on and spoke very quietly although up here at the top of the tower we were fairly safe from eavesdroppers, Aro had made sure of that, he didn't want anyone overhearing our conversations, even the guards were stationed outside the building.

I explained what I wanted to do and asked her if she was willing to help me.

"I know you still have contacts outside the Volturi, I remember you telling me that Victoria ran with some nomads, do you think she'll help?"

"I think so if we make it worth her while, her mate is a good tracker and the other male in their group is an excellent fighter. What exactly do you want to do?"

"I want everyone involved with The Major dead, but the woman and child he is involved with I want to suffer. Your friends can have the woman but I want the child alive. She's gifted so it's only fair we have her to replace one of the gifts he murdered."

"What will you do with her? It's still a crime to change a child."

"I'll keep her here until she's old enough to change, Chelsea will make her loyal to me, her mother may be a shield but she's not. You might want to warn Victoria about the woman's gift although I doubt it will protect her from physical assault and I do hope they make her suffer. The Cullens won't be much of a problem, they aren't fighters and of course, I'd like it kept quiet until it's all over, let Caius and Athena think they stand a chance at my husband's throne, it will be even more fun to see their disappointment when they learn the truth."

"What about Marcus?"

"What about him? He's a coward, the centuries have diminished his fire, maybe he'll decide to join Didyme in the great beyond but if not I can work with him. We'll keep it to ourselves for now though. Keep me informed Heidi and if this works out there will be something in it for you, I quite like the idea of an all-female ruling council, don't you? The Volturi sisters, it has a certain ring to it."

I'm not the most patient of people so it was a good thing that Heidi managed to speak to her friend while on her fishing trip and came back with Victoria's reply and once dinner was over she joined me in my suite once more. Unfortunately Athena was there when she arrived and for a while I thought she would never go but then Caius appeared and told her he wanted to take a walk which meant he wanted to speak to her in private and that was fine by me, besides I had my own spies in the citadel so I would be informed of their conversation soon enough.

Once we were alone I turned to Heidi,

"Well? Is it good news?"

"It took a little persuasion, Victoria's mate isn't a fan of the Volturi but he does enjoy a challenge and trying to find a human who can hide from vampires is right up his street. They'll help but they want something in return, it seems James has a few black marks against him, he knows the Volturi were watching him because he got sloppy, he started playing games with his victims and there were a couple of awkward situations he had to clean up quickly. He wants his slate wiped clean and $500,000 dollars for an RV he has his eye on."

"An RV?"

"I think Victoria wants a home and James likes to travel so it's a compromise. Are you interested enough?"

"Tell him he can have his clean slate and his money provided he hands the child over and I see visual proof that the woman suffered before her death."

"I'll let him know but he's going to want half up front and a written promise regarding the slate."

"Pass me that writing paper and a pen, I'll do it now and he can have a quarter now, half when I get the child and the remaining quarter when I see the bitch squirming in agony."

Heidi promised to courier the paper and money to James and his friends the next day and I sat back imagining the woman's agony when she saw her child snatched from her arms and heard their fate. Marcus might be prepared to take action eventually but I wanted revenge now and to hell with it being a dish best served cold.

I suppose I expected too much, I waited impatiently for two days and then three but heard nothing so I went to find Heidi only to run into Marcus on my way.

"Sulpicia, how fortuitous, I was coming to speak with you. Come, let's take a walk in the gardens."

He led me out through a set of French doors into the sunlit courtyard and gestured for me to join him as he strolled around the fountain looking at the pink and red water lilies.

"They are so beautiful, I think I like them more than roses or Calla lilies."

Impatient to be gone I sighed,

"Please tell me you didn't come looking for me to discuss the merits of flowers?"

He smiled and chuckled,

"So unlike my own sweet Didyme who loved flowers and walking in the sunshine. You should relax Sulpicia, learn to appreciate nature."

"I do appreciate it, Marcus, just not at the moment. I'm still grieving for my dead husband, remember him?"

"Of course, Aro was my closest friend, I too am grieving but I think you do more than grieve. What are you planning Sulpicia?"

I tried to look and sound innocent as I answered him,

"Me? Nothing, why? Has someone accused me of planning something?"

"Should they? Perhaps I should ask Heidi, the two of you seem very close these days."

"Heidi is a friend, one who understands the way I feel."

"Unlike me I suppose? You think I was wrong to veto action against The Major even though I only deferred it."

"I believe in an eye for an eye Marcus. That beast killed my husband and destroyed our best gifts yet you seem happy to allow him to call the shots."

"I believe in revenge too but I think we should be cautious, as you say we have lost some valuable gifts, do you want to put more at risk? Or are you thinking of sending your very own army to kill him?"

"Army? You make him sound like it would take an army to destroy him and no, I do not have a secret army hidden away Marcus."

"No, neither does Caius but you both have contacts in the world and so, I believe, does Heidi. Oh don't look so shocked, I was there when Heidi was recruited and I make it my business to keep an eye on anyone we allow to live and go free. Heidi's coven sister Victoria has interested me, she was so determined not to join us yet she joins forces with a man even more ruthless than the Volturi, curious don't you think? Of course, such a gifted man as James could be very useful if you were looking for someone who can hide themselves from vampires."

"I have no idea where you got such an outlandish idea, Marcus."

"From Heidi of course, you really should be more careful when picking your spies, Heidi keeps nothing from me just as she kept nothing from Aro, you should have known that however, as it turns out I am perfectly happy for you to continue with your scheming, who knows Victoria and James might just pull it off, I assume there is more to your plan than simply killing The Major? Be careful Sulpicia, you could find yourself raising a sleeping tiger."

"I will, Marcus, but thank you for your concern. If I need your help I will be sure to give you a call but if you'll excuse me I have things to do."

Having Marcus watching everything I did was annoying but he wasn't going to stop me or tell the rest of the council so I was going ahead and gave Heidi the OK to set Victoria and her friends on the trail of the humans and The Major although my main concern was the woman and her child, if I got my hands on them I could bring The Major to me or make him suffer as I had suffered as Aro had suffered and I would bring him to an understanding of just how dangerous it was to stand against the Volturi, monster or no monster.

 **Victoria**

James was bored and when he was bored he became reckless putting all three of us in danger so I was relieved to hear from Heidi and took the mission straight to the others. Laurent disliked the idea of working for the Volturi but he would go along because James wanted to and I owed Heidi, my old coven mate. She had covered for us in the past keeping us below the Volturi radar and now I had the opportunity to pay her back. I explained the problem to James but he was so sure of his own gift as a tracker he was convinced he could find the woman and child especially as Demetri had been able to give Heidi some information about them and where to begin the search.

It proved ridiculously simple to find them in the end, all we had to do was travel to Minnesota and there she was, the woman, looking sad and beautiful standing over her husband's grave. The only problem was that there was no sign of the child and it had been stressed that the child was the most important part of the deal. No child, the pay was cut by half and I wanted that money. I was sick and tired of forever moving around and having to find places to stay, I wanted a bed and a shower of my own. Somewhere I could kick off my boots and lie stretched out to watch TV for a while or make love to my mate in a really comfortable and clean bed.

James wanted to go ahead and take the woman but I talked him out of it, wait until the child showed up, watch what was going on, check out the vampires around her, the Cullen's, and if possible discover where The Major was as he hadn't shown his face so far. We knew he was sick or out of control or both and I wanted to know where he was and what condition he was in. If he was sick it would make our task much safer and easier and I was happy to lower the odds against us as much as possible. Luckily Laurent was on my side, he didn't want to fight the monster he had heard so many scary stories about any more than I did, The idea was to live to enjoy our fee.

So, I went after the funeral party making sure to stay well back and spoke to a couple of the townsfolk who were hanging around outside the cemetery making out I was a friend of the dead man that his wife hadn't known about and had wanted to pay my respects in secret. There were always those who love to gossip especially if there was any scandal involved and I soon found out about Bella's boyfriend and his mother and the arguments over the daughter's absence from the service.

"She's off with more of his family, really upset the older folks on both stayed at a hotel out of town when they found out Steven's mother and Bella's parents, well stepmom actually, were staying in town."

It was all I needed to know and I melted back into the shadows leaving the gossips to tell Bella or someone in her party about a stranger asking questions. She might be curious but if her husband had been playing around she probably wouldn't come looking for me and if she did, well we'd take her before she realized she was in danger and find the kid later.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter Forty-Seven**

 **Sue Swan**

I had never liked Bella and I know the feeling was mutual although I put the blame squarely at her mother's feet in the early days. It wasn't easy for her visiting Renee who was only too happy to drip vitriol into a young girl's ears turning her against me. When she grew up I expected her to realize what had happened, after all, I was a good stepmother to her, doing all I could to take Renee's place in her life.

When she and Jacob began seeing each other I did hope that perhaps they would fall in love and marry, it would cement the relationship between the Quileutes and the Swans but of course, he was never going to be good enough for Renee Swan's daughter. He had been very much in love with her but she complained constantly that he was overbearing, he smothered her, and he was too young and immature. Certainly, he was younger than Bella but only by a couple of years and he matured very quickly, especially once he began to phase.

We had hoped as there had been no vampires in the area for decades that the young men of the tribe would get to live their lives as normal men but the curse reared its ugly head and one after one they phased becoming spirit warriors.

I didn't know much about the guardians, only what I had heard in our tribal legends. The elders kept the truth of the Cold Ones to themselves although of course, we were all aware that the Cold Ones were vampires. Most of us had never seen a vampire and almost believed they were mythological monsters but no one was ready to say so openly. There was a rumour that the elders had made a pact with some strange vampire creatures in the early years of the last century but that's all it was, a rumour, and no one seems interested in talking about it. Personally, I knew Harry was aware of something that had happened a very long time ago but he would never talk about it, almost as if mentioning the monsters might bring them back!

Leaving Charlie to talk to Margaret or rather listen to her constant bitching about his daughter, most of which I silently agreed with, I rang home to check on Leah who was married with a baby due any day now and I was excited, this would be my first grandchild. Sophie didn't count, not as far as Bella was concerned, she always stressed that Renee was Sophie's grandmother, she just called me Sue.

I wondered if Seth would ever settle down, he preferred spending his time with the other guys and I wondered anxiously if he too had phased. I hated the idea of my son becoming a spirit warrior even if his great-grandfather had been one before him, it seems so unnatural to me.

Leah was tired and grumpy but she cheered up when I told her that we would be home soon.

"Good, I really want you here for the birth mom, it won't be the same without you, especially as it's our first."

"Don't worry, I'm as desperate to be with you as you are to have me there. Is Jared home?"

"No, he had to go out on tribal business. I think his dad is grooming him to join the council of elders along with Sam."

Leah had been heartbroken when Sam left her for Emily and I had wondered if she would ever get over it so when she and Jared began dating I had been so relieved. I liked Jared, he was a steady sensible lad who had grown into a man who took his commitments very seriously. His father and Harry had been close friends and I knew his parents Joseph and Rebekah very well.

"Joe's here though and Becca, do you want to check with them that I'm really OK?"

"Yes, I will. I don't want any surprises young lady. I've had enough hassle here to last me a lifetime."

"Is Bella being awkward? I thought she'd be relieved to have someone to lean on after losing Steven, not that he was worth much anyhow but still…."

"Oh, she's relieved to have someone to lean on, that someone just happens to be another man. She had the audacity to turn up here with a new boyfriend and his mother, can you believe that?"

"Really? Wow, she didn't lose much time did she? Are they local?"

"No, I'm not really sure where they come from, I've only met the mother Esme Cullen, even the boyfriend is acting mysterious or embarrassed and hiding out in the hotel."

I went on to fill her in on my stepdaughter's escapades, Leah and Bella had been friends when they were younger and living together in the same house. After all, Charlie and I married when Leah was fourteen and Bella was like a sister to her but once Bella went off to college she didn't want to know Leah anymore, Seth either. It was like she thought she was better than them although Charlie could never see it, he looked at his only daughter through rose tinted glasses.

"So tell me, mom, what's this Esme Cullen like? Is she a bitch or someone you can talk to?"

I told her exactly what I thought of a woman who would gatecrash her son's girlfriend's husband's funeral, what a mouthful!

I thought I could hear concerned voices in the background which was unusual, Jared's parents were very placid people so was something wrong? Then Leah spoke to someone in the room with her and I heard,

"Ok, I'll ask her, just a minute. Mom, what did you say the woman's name was?"

"Esme Cullen, why?"

"Hang on a minute, Joe wants to talk to you."

I waited somewhat confused now,

"Sue, you say Esme Cullen is in town with Bella?"

"Yes, why? Do you know her?"

"You could say that. Listen when you finish talking with Leah I'll ring you back. I need to speak with you in private."

I had no idea why he should need to speak to me in private but sure enough, when I rang off with Leah he was back on the phone within minutes. I knew Charlie would be expecting me back, he wouldn't be happy at being left with Margaret for so long but this was obviously important to Joe.

"Sue, you need to get Charlie, Bella, and your granddaughter, and leave as quickly as you can."

"Why? Charlie and I will be leaving soon anyway, once we see Sophie but she and Bella aren't coming back with us. Bella refused our offer, she obviously has a better one from the Cullens."

"What's the name of the son? Edward? Or Emmett?"

"You know them that well? No, the son's name is Jasper."

"Jasper? I don't know that one. Anyhow, get away from there as soon as you can and try to persuade Bella to go with you. She's in great danger Sue, you all are."

"What? I don't understand, Joe."

"I know you don't Sue and I really can't go into details with you. All I can do is to warn you to leave while you're still safe. Listen, let me talk to someone and I'll get back to you but please, stay away from Esme and any other Cullens that might be there."

I wanted to question him, he was being way too mysterious and I was beginning to feel a little apprehensive but he rang off.

When I returned to the restaurant I found Charlie nursing a stiff whiskey while Margaret held forth to anyone who would listen to her. I did feel sorry for the way she had been treated but sometimes she could become overwhelming and I needed to speak to Charlie alone. He saw me and got up nodding as I motioned for him to meet me outside.

"Thank goodness you're back, she was driving me crazy. I'm beginning to see why Bella doesn't like her."

I ignored that and grabbed his arm pulling him away from the door and any eavesdroppers.

"Have you ever heard of the Cullen family before, Charlie?"

He looked at me frowning at the tension in my voice,

"No can't say that I have, why? What's happened?"

I shrugged unable to answer him properly so I explained my conversation with Joe.

"And that's all he said?"

"Yes, but he was adamant that we are in danger Charlie and I really think we should listen to what he has to say. Can't you run a background check on the family?"

He sighed blowing out his cheeks,

"Not officially, they haven't done anything."

"Not as far as you know you mean. couldn't you get your deputy to put the name in the police computer and see what comes up? I'm very concerned Charlie and you should be too, don't forget Bella is tied up with a member of this family."

This got through to him and he nodded reluctantly taking out his phone and calling the station in Forks.

 **Quil Ateara**

I had hoped never to hear the name Cullen again, it had been many years since they were last here, the time they came to an arrangement with my grandfather, a life here undisturbed for as long as they wanted providing they didn't bite any humans. They had kept to the word of the treaty and left and it was hoped that was it, they would fade into myth like the spirit warriors but now the name had been spoken again. Somehow Charlie Swan's daughter had become mixed up with vampires, true they were not like most, they lived on animal blood but they were still the undead, cursed beings to be avoided at all costs and highly dangerous.

I called together the elders and Joe explained to them what Sue had told him which caused quite a stir. Half thought it was none of our concern, Bella wasn't a Quileute and neither were her parents even if Charlie had been a close friend his entire life. They argued that intervening would only cause problems for the tribe and we did not want to bring attention to ourselves. Who knew what the Volturi might do if they heard we had become involved. The role of the pack was to protect the tribe, nothing more, and the tribe was not in any danger as a result of Bella's interest in the Cullen family.

Billy banged the arm of his wheelchair to get the attention of everyone before speaking.

"The Quileutes do not need to attract the attention of the vampires and to act in this matter risks doing just that. I am sorry that Charlie's daughter has become involved with such beings but she is in no immediate danger from them, we all know the Cullens are animal hunters. If we intervene then who knows what sleeping monster we may awaken. Charlie and Sue will be back in Forks soon enough and I doubt either of them are in any danger. We should advise Sue to persuade Charlie to leave as soon as is possible without causing him to ask questions. That should be the fullest extent of our involvement."

Many heads nodded in agreement but as expected Sam Uley wanted his say too,

"All vampires are our enemy, they cause our young men to phase, the wolves have a responsibility to kill any leeches."

I put up a hand to silence him,

"Actually the pack has a responsibility to protect the tribe and kill any vampires who threaten us, the Cullens do not threaten us, we have a treaty in force with them as you well know and unless they break that treaty by biting a human our hands are tied, besides which the treaty covers dangers to our people and those close by, no one else. If we take unilateral action against them the Volturi will not just sit back, they will act and that means sending the guard to destroy our village and kill every man, woman, and child, in it."

Sam scowled,

"You don't know that Quil, you just fear it."

Deciding he had gone too far I stood up glaring at him,

"I am the chief of this tribe, are you calling me a coward Sam Uley?"

He shook his head but he was still not prepared to back down.

"No, I just think you remember back to the old tales when vampires almost destroyed the tribe before, the attacks that called into being the spirit warriors. We are here now to protect the tribe but let us take any opportunity to kill vampires if they threaten family or friends, The pack is capable of killing off the Cullens, they don't sound that dangerous to me, vegetarian vampire's."

He laughed sarcastically and I sighed,

"Such arrogance from someone who has never even seen a vampire. Be very careful Sam, pride comes before a fall and if the pack were to fall the Quileute tribe would cease to exist."

Sam stared at me then gazed around at the other elders before replying,

"I want to take this to Denali, let the leader of the guardians decide."

"I decide what happens in this tribe but as you seem so determined we will speak to Denali."

His eyes narrowed, he hadn't expected me to give in so easily but I knew what Johnny H would say. The leader of the guardians understood their role and he never went looking for trouble, there was plenty headed our way in the natural order of things without hunting for it.

My phone was put on speaker so the council of elders could hear both sides of the conversation as I called Denali and was lucky to find Johnny H available. His voice was familiar to me, I'd spoken to him several times over the years and he greeted me warmly.

"I understand you have a problem Quil, perhaps you could explain the situation to me."

I was about to when Sam jumped in ahead of me talking fast to get out his thoughts and ideas first and when he finished there was a long silence on the other end of the line.

"Who was just speaking Quil?"

"Samuel Uley, the Quileute pack Alpha."

"I see and does Samuel Uley not understand the way things are done? Does he have no respect for his own elders?"

I glanced at Sam who belatedly realized he had made a big mistake.

"I apologize, I was merely eager to…."

"Enough! I will listen to no more from you Samuel Uley so hold your peace. Quil please continue."

I explained everything that had happened since Joe Cameron had spoken to Sue Swan.

"I see, so this Bella Swan is not Native American, nor does she belong in any way to one of the guardian tribes?"

"No, her only connection with us is her stepmother Sue, Harry Clearwater's widow who married Charlie Swan, the Police Chief in Forks and a good friend to the tribe."

"Then why would the Quileute pack feel the need to draw the attention of the Volturi by attacking the Cullen family?"

"They are young and restless, they feel their task is to kill all vampires."

"Then perhaps it is time that I visited and explained their task to them. In the meantime Samuel Uley, you will remain on the reservation, you will not discuss any action against the Cullens or any other vampires and you will not encourage any such action from your pack. In fact, you will give them an Alpha command to this effect. Am I making myself clear enough?"

Sam was still on his feet but his shoulders were bowed and he looked diminished, it was clear to me that Johnny's words had been in effect an Alpha command to Sam and one that he could not break even if he wanted to.

"I understand."

"Good, I will be with you tomorrow and I expect to see and speak to all the members of the Quileute pack when I arrive. For now, perhaps it would be as well to apologize to your elders and especially Quil Ateara who deserves your greatest respect,"

After Johnny H rang off the council broke up and left until only Sam and I remained. He stared at his feet for a long time and I knew he was struggling with his embarrassment and disappointment but finally he looked up.

"I apologize for my rudeness and arrogance, Quil Ateara."

"You should have listened to me Sam, sometimes those who are older are also wiser. I fear trouble ahead for you when Johnny H arrives."

He nodded and walked slowly from the room while I studied his retreating back, Sam would not remain the pack Alpha, he had proved unworthy of that position and as such would probably need to leave the tribe and return to Denali with Johnny H, to do anything else would be to find himself in a very awkward position. Perhaps he would learn wisdom there and return a better leader of men, I could only hope so.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter Forty Eight**

 **Bella**

When Sophie turned to me and said she wanted to see Jasper I was relieved, I had been waiting for her to ask because I felt I couldn't force the issue, it had to be her idea, not mine.

"OK, sweetie. He's in the other room and he's asleep like he was last time."

She shook her head and looked up at me with concern,

"Has he been asleep a long time?"

"No, not too long but he fell asleep like last time after Carlisle gave him a shot."

"They're wrong mommy, the shots are bad, last time it trapped Jasper in the dark and he was in a lot of pain. What if I can't find him this time mommy? He could be trapped in there in the dark all alone and scared."

I picked her up and held her close aware everyone else was listening to us, Esme with terrible guilt on her face.

"You can only try Sophie but if you can't find him then I know Carlisle and Rosalie will. You showed them where they went wrong and that was a great help."

We went alone into the other room shutting the door so we could have some privacy and Sophie ran to the bed kneeling on the chair beside it to look down on Jasper's still body. At first, I thought nothing had changed but then Sophie pointed to his shirt,

"What's that mommy? Is Jasper hurt?"

I examined the stain, it looked like diluted blood and was still wet.

"I don't know, I think it might be where Esme gave him the shot."

She frowned and I felt my stomach somersault but I tried to keep my expression from showing the fear I felt.

She put a hand on Jasper's cheek and closed her eyes and I wondered how she knew what to do or even if this would work. I was becoming concerned at the thought of Sophie becoming trapped with him in that terrible place, who would go in after her if that happened? Who had the ability to? No one I knew and I wasn't even sure Sophie could do it again, as Jasper had explained he and Sophie had been linked then, he was influencing her to keep her asleep, but not this time. Looking down on the two people I loved more than life itself I closed my own eyes and gave up a silent prayer, "please save Jasper and keep Sophie safe." I wasn't sure what I believed any longer but I was prepared to do anything I thought might help.

"Mommy, mommy, I can't find him."

Sophie was panic-stricken, tears were rolling down her cheeks and she tugged on Jaspers shoulders trying to wake him up.

"Make him open his eyes mommy, please, I can't feel him. Jasper, wake up!"

As her voice became louder there was a knock on the door and Esme came in,

"Is everything OK, Bella? I couldn't help hearing Sophie."

Sophie turned and looked at Esme,

"Jasper won't wake up Esme and it's all your fault, you gave him the bad medicine and now he's trapped in the dark."

I was shocked to hear my little daughter talk in such a manner and snapped at her,

"Sophie Haynes don't you dare talk to Esme like that, now apologize."

Sophie's lip trembled but she sniffed back her tears and spoke in a very low voice,

"I'm sorry Esme, I didn't mean that."

Esme went to her kneeling down and putting her arms around the distraught child,

"It's OK Sophie, I know you love Jasper, I care about him too, and if I had known I wouldn't have given him that shot but I promise you that Rosalie and Carlisle will bring him back soon."

Sophie studied her face,

"Really? They will?"

"Yes, now they know what to look for but they wouldn't have without your help. Now, why don't we take mommy to get some dinner? Then perhaps you would like to see your Grandpa and the others? Jasper wouldn't want you sitting here upset and hungry, would he now?

Glancing at me over Sophie's head she mouthed,

"It would be best to get her out of here for a while, you don't want her all upset."

I nodded, Esme was probably right although I hated leaving Jasper again and before I could be coaxed out of the room I leaned over and kissed him tenderly on his cold unyielding lips then touched the wet patch on his shirt right over his heart,

"You fight Jasper, come back to us, please. We'll be back soon I promise you."

Rosalie said she would stay with Jasper while Emmett went hunting and Darius drove back to the airport to wait for Carlisle's flight to land and knowing Rosalie would look after Jasper I went to have dinner with Esme and Sophie listening to Sophie relate some more stories of her trip to Alaska coaxed gently by Esme. Half my attention was on Sophie but a part of me was back in that room with the man I knew I loved and had no idea if I would ever speak to again. What if Carlisle and Rosalie couldn't help him? What if Sophie was right and he was in too far for her to reach? Would he remain like some granite angel for all eternity? Or would his body begin to break down and would he die without a chance to say goodbye? Feeling myself well up I tried to shut those terrible thoughts away and concentrate on Sophie and dinner.

 **Victoria**

Well, weren't they making it easy for us? Poor James was getting bored, he hadn't needed to use his skills at all. We knew the human woman Bella and the Cullen woman were at the hotel outside of town, the little girl the Volturi wanted was on her way to the same hotel and we figured The Major was probably there somewhere too although so far there was no sign of him so maybe we would hit it lucky and he would be too ill **t** o do anything. James was **all** for going in and grabbing the woman then using her to get the kid when she arrived but that was just because he was fed up with hanging around. Laurent and I voted to wait until the kid arrived then snatch both of them from the hotel taking out any Cullens that were there and The Major if he was sick but then fate threw a spanner in the works. We hadn't expected to see two more Cullens arrive with the kid or, and this was far more worrying, Darius appear with them.

"What the fuck is he doing here? No one mentioned Darius to me or were you keeping that bit of news as a surprise, Victoria?"

I shook my head, his appearance was as unnerving for me as it was for James and Laurent.

"He wasn't mentioned, James, maybe the Cullens called for his help."

"Why would they do that? Unless someone ratted us out that is."

Laurent shook his head,

"No, if the Volturi knew Darius was around they would have warned us, it would be stupid not to. Isn't he a friend of Carlisle's? If the Volturi were after The Major then maybe he called on his friend for help. Bottom line is he's here which is bad news, so what do we do now?"

I knew of Darius, who didn't? His story was legendary as was his fighting ability, no one in their right mind wanted to face up to Darius without a flamethrower and an army of vampires, even the Volturi left him well alone and the only reason that Caius Volturi had ceased his hunt for fresh female victims in the world was the knowledge that Darius was out there waiting for him.

"Whatever we decide to do it has to work by luring the woman and kid out, away from him. I'm not getting anywhere near that madman, he'd rip you up for the fun of it and then roast the pieces laughing all the while."

I rolled my eyes, this was stupid,

"There's no need to involve Darius in anything. Bella has plenty of people around that she would sneak out to protect, all we need to do is pick one and tell her to bring her daughter to meet us. I take it you aren't scared of the Cullen's Laurent? Or you James?"

Both scowled at me which meant they were less worried than they had been a few minutes ago and that was good.

"Right Laurent, let's see if we can find out where The Major is while you James, get the car and be ready to drive to town and get ourselves some hostages."

I hit lucky as I saw Bella, Esme Cullen, and the kid appear in the glass-fronted restaurant at the side of the hotel and take a seat picking up menus. Now this could be just what we were waiting for, the two humans together with only one vampire, a Cullen, to protect them. Of course it would be impossible to go inside and drag them out, any commotion would alert the others but then I got a text from Laurent who had sneaked round to the back of the hotel to look for any signs of The Major's whereabouts, Darius had just driven off in a car, one down, the most dangerous, things were getting better. Then James contacted me, the huge Cullen, Emmett had disappeared into the forest and he guessed he might be gone for a while, he looked thirsty and was probably going hunting for some animal to drain, even better still. That just left the other Cullen female who so far hadn't appeared with any of the others which led me to believe she might be with The Major and in that case maybe he was sick. There would never be a better time to snatch what we came for without the need to go looking for hostages in town.

I began to move in for a closer look when I saw Bella and the kid get up and head for the restrooms which were at the far side of the glass restaurant area with a fire exit that led outside to the car park. I gave the other two the signal and moved in quietly to listen at the open window of the ladies room. I could hear only two heartbeats, two voices and one was that of a child, they were alone!

Smiling at the guys who were ready beside the car we had rented to remove the humans I put my strength against the fire door and it crashed open to reveal Bella and the kid staring wide-eyed at my sudden and unexpected appearance.

I didn't waste any time grabbing the kid and with one hand around her throat, I gestured for Bella to follow me outside.

"Cry out and she's dead."

Bella followed me without a word but I heard a commotion in the restaurant as the fire alarm which had sounded as I opened the door made the diners panic and there was a rush for the main doors.

I bundled the kid into the car joining her in the back and gesturing for Bella to get in the front passenger seat just as Esme Cullen appeared in the doorway.

"Laurent, kill her and meet us at the rendezvous. James, drive."

James who had slipped into the driver's seat took off from the car park as the emergency services began arriving and I smiled as we hit the open road going in the opposite direction from the town, into the National park where we could dump the car and get lost in the marshes and lakes on foot.

The kid was crying and rubbing her throat while her mom twisted in the seat to speak to her.

"Eyes front bitch. You cause any trouble and I'll start by snapping her fingers off, understand?"

Bella who was terrified for her kid nodded and turned to face forward but continued to speak to the kid trying to reassure her. I pushed the kid down in the footwell at the back and put a booted foot on her back.

"You stay down or else."

The kid was feisty, braver than I expected and she tried to fight her way back up so I pushed hard with my foot and her head hit the bottom door sill with a satisfying thump before she went limp.

"Sophie! What have you done to my little girl you bitch."

Bella was getting hysterical and James dealt with her in his usual calm way, he punched her in the jaw knocking her clean out.

Looking at me in the mirror he spoke quietly,

"Be careful, remember they want the kid alive. You want something to kick, you can have this one when we stop."

I nodded and checked the kid but her heartbeat was OK and she was still breathing, she'd survive!


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter Forty Nine**

 **Darius**

Something was wrong, I felt it as I drove out of the parking lot as a nagging doubt but at first, I put it down to the thought of leaving the others to hold the fort, none of them were fighters and they had something the Volturi badly wanted, The Major. It was a good feeling to think I was one of those preventing that bastard in Volterra from getting something he wanted and if my hunch was right The Major wasn't the only person the Volturi would have their greedy eye on. Bella was gifted with some kind of shield, something both rare and valuable.

A couple of miles down the road I slammed on the brakes, this was more than a niggling doubt now, my nerves were screaming danger so I turned around ignoring the other traffic sounding their horns in anger at my unorthodox maneuver and sped back to the hotel. As I pulled into the parking lot I saw Esme being chased into the trees by a dude with dreadlocks, one who was as fast as she was so another vampire. Meanwhile, the fire alarm was sounding in the hotel lobby and most of the guests were rushing outside but there was no sign of Bella or Sophie so leaving the car with its engine still ticking over I followed Esme hoping she was with the two humans although I detected no scent of either.

A few hundred yards ahead I heard a commotion, Esme was fighting desperately with the strange vampire who was stronger and more skillful than she was but when he turned and saw me I noticed recognition and fear in his eyes and he dropped Esme then turned to flee but I was quicker and soon knocked him to the ground.

"You OK Esme?"

She nodded looking shocked but seemingly uninjured,

"I don't really know what happened. One minute Bella, Sophie, and I were in the hotel restaurant ordering dinner and the next they went to the restroom and the fire alarm sounded. I ran through to get them but the fire door to the parking lot was busted open and I saw a car drive off with Bella inside, I guess Sophie was with her although I didn't actually see her. There were two of them, a man and a woman."

Pulling the stranger to his feet I glared into his face,

"You know me? Good, then maybe you understand what will happen if you don't answer my questions quickly. Who took Bella and her daughter?"

Esme fumbled with her cell phone to call Emmett back before running back inside to check on Rosalie and The Major.

"Well?"

He swallowed nervously,

"How do I know you won't just kill me when I tell you what you want to know?"

"You don't but on the other hand you know I will if you don't."

He looked around as if hoping a savior might appear then his shoulders sagged in defeat.

"I said this was a bad idea the minute I set eyes on you but no one mentioned you would be here."

"Who sent you?"

"You're gonna kill us all, aren't you? I said we shoulda left, forgotten all about it but they insisted on going ahead."

I was getting impatient now so I twisted his right arm behind his back then continued the pressure until it tore from the socket and came free in my hand.

 **Jasper**

It was hopeless, I was trapped here with no way out, destined to spend eternity in agony all alone in the darkness. I tried to keep Bella's face in my mind but even that began to waver and become faint, would hell take away even my memories given time? How could I fight something I couldn't see, hear, or even feel. Better that I die than remain here in limbo, I just hoped Carlisle or Rosalie would understand that and if they were unable to bring me back I prayed they would end my suffering and set Bella free because something told me that she would never desert me as long as there was hope and I didn't want her wasting her life waiting for something that was never going to happen.

Time had no meaning, I could have been trapped here a minute or a century, nothing ever changed but then I heard it, the faintest of sounds, nothing I could understand or recognize but it was there nonetheless and I listened hoping to hear it again, something to make the abyss more bearable. When it came it sounded fainter as if whatever made it was moving away from me and I tried to call out, to bring it back but no sound came from my mouth and I couldn't move so was unable to chase it. I cursed and felt the burning agony inside me flare even higher, my silent screams for mercy lost in the utter darkness.

Only one person had ever found their way to me in here, Sophie, could it be that she was trying to connect once more. A part of me hoped it might be but the larger part prayed that she would stay away. I didn't want her to find herself trapped in hell with me.

"Leave me, Sophie, forget me, go home."

I thought my words remembering the way we had communicated the last time and listened but I heard nothing more, maybe she had heard me and done as I had bid her.

Suddenly, so suddenly that it took me by surprise there was a glimmer of light and I heard Sophie's voice close by,

"Jasper? Are you there? Please, Jasper, I'm scared."

She sounded terrified and I concentrated on her voice and the faint glimmer of light.

"I'm here Sophie, listen to me, follow the sound of my voice in your head. Come to me."

The light flickered and for a second I feared it might go out completely but then it became more intense and moved closer until I could see Sophie. She was terrified and this time when she stretched out her hand to take mine it felt more real which frightened me, it was as if she had come here because she had to, not because she wanted to or because we were linked.

"What's happened, Sophie? Why are you here?"

She began to cry and I was able to put my arms around her to comfort her, she felt more solid and I shook my head, no, Sophie doesn't belong here, you can't have her you bastard.

When she finally stopped sobbing so she was able to explain what had happened I heard about the two people who had kidnapped Bella and Sophie and taken them away in a car.

"I think they want to kill mommy but they said they needed me alive. I'm so scared Jasper, no one knows where we are and no one is looking for us. Help me, Jasper, help mommy before they kill her, these people are black all the way through, they are bad people who do bad things, you have to help us, Jasper, there's no one else who can, please Jasper, find us."

"How did you get back here Sophie? What happened?"

She put a hand up to touch her forehead and rubbed it where a dark smudge discolored her pale complexion.

"I don't remember, it's all foggy. I think she kicked me, the lady who pushed me down onto the floor in the back of the car, and I hit my head."

I felt the rage building up inside me, a woman had kidnapped Bella and Sophie then hurt the little girl. It made sense though, I had wondered how Sophie got here, if she had been knocked unconscious it might be possible for her to rekindle the connection we had forged the last time. She was scared and she came looking for me to help her. Last time her scream for help had brought me out of this place and now as I thought about that the darkness before us began to melt away and the outline of my hotel room appeared to take its place.

I recognized Rosalie who was peering out of the window anxiously, she must know something was wrong but had stayed at her post like a good soldier. Turning to reassure Sophie I realized she was gone. Of course, Sophie was unconscious, she couldn't follow me back to the present, now she was all alone in that dark place and relying on me to save her and her mommy.

Rosalie heard me as I tried to stand up concerned at how weak I felt and rushed over to help steady me.

"Jasper! Thank God you're awake, we were so worried about you. I think something has happened to Bella and Sophie. I wanted to go and find out what but then I wondered if it might be a diversion by the Volturi to try and get their hands on you so I stayed. Are you OK?"

I shook my head feeling so weak I could hardly think.

"Where are the others?"

"Emmett went hunting and Esme took Bella and Sophie downstairs to dinner. Carlisle is flying in later, Darius went to pick him up."

"Darius?"

I put a hand to my head willing myself to think, that name was familiar although I didn't think we had ever met.

"Yes, he's one of Carlisle's friends, a good fighter although he was supposed to be flying your body to Carlisle's lab before all this kicked off."

Now I remembered, I'd heard of a deadly fighter who scared even the mighty Volturi brothers if he was here I could use him right now.

"Call them back now. Bella and Sophie have been kidnapped."

Rosalie frowned at me,

"How do you know that?"

"I don't have time to explain now, get Emmett and Darius back here immediately."

I headed for the door aware of a pain in my chest and the sensation of something wet running down the front of my shirt but that could wait I had to save Sophie and Bella, that's all I could think about.

Wrenching the door open I crashed into the opposite wall and used it to guide me along the corridor to the head of the stairs and then made my way unsteadily down them to the ground floor pushing my way through the people milling around in the foyer. As I burst out into the early evening light I saw Esme Cullen running towards me her jacket ripped and her hair a mess. Seeing me she smiled in relief,

"Oh Jasper, thank God. Bella and Sophie have been…"

I interrupted her,

"I know, which direction did they take?"

She shook her head,

"I didn't really see, I was being chased by one of the abductors when they left but then Darius arrived and had it all under control so I left him to it. I called Emmett, he should be back soon."

Running feet attracted my attention and I saw a stranger coming towards us although he slowed to a cautious walk when he saw me and stopped a few feet away stretching out a hand,

"I've heard a lot about you Major but I never thought I'd actually meet you, not on the same side anyhow. I'm Darius and I can assure you that I hate the Volturi as much as you do."

I took his hand,

"So long as we both want Bella and Sophie back safe and unharmed then we'll stay on the same side, Darius."

He nodded,

"I found out where they are expecting to meet their friend, in the National park. The Volturi want Sophie alive but the nomads can do what they like with Bella. It seems whoever decided to accept your bargain got outvoted."

I stared into his eyes with cold determination,

"Then I have two tasks, save the girls and destroy the Volturi, are you in?"

Darius stared at me then smiled,

"Hell you look like you need someone to help you besides Esme and Rose, are you sure you're up to this? A few hours ago we thought you were a goner."

"I'm tougher than I look right now. What did you do with your captive?"

"I sliced him up and buried the pieces just in case we need to speak to him again. I suggest Esme or Rose stays here, just so we can ask any questions if the need arises."

"Fine, let's go."

Esme agreed to stay behind and send Emmett on as soon as he got back while Rosalie climbed in the back of the car determined to go with us. Darius didn't waste any time, he put the gas pedal to the floor and the tires screeched as the car slid onto the highway between two oncoming cars and powered away from them in the direction of the park and my girls. It would have been nice to have Emmett with us but Darius and I would do whatever was necessary to free Sophie and Bella and once they were safe I had a business call to make in Italy. As a pain shot through my chest I put my hand up and when I pulled it away I could see a pink liquid staining it. So, I was bleeding or whatever passed for blood in a half-baked vampire. So long as I could stay on my feet until this was over I didn't care any longer what happened to me afterward. I had to save Sophie and her mom, they were depending on me as their only hope.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter Fifty**

 **Victoria**

Things had gone so smoothly I began to relax although I noticed James glancing in the rearview mirror from time to time.

"Who you expecting?"

"Anyone, no one, who knows when you get involved with the Volturi? I just want to hand the kid over and disappear into the marshes so I have time to play with the woman, it's a great place for hide and go seek, you wanna play too?"

I rolled my eyes, sometimes I wondered exactly what it was I saw in James, he could be so infantile at times!

"Do you really want to hang around with Darius and possibly The Major hunting for you?"

"If The bogeyman Major had been in any condition to cause us problems we woulda seen him. Did you see him? I didn't, I think the rumors are right, he's crashed and burned. As for Darius why should he care what happens once the kid reaches Volterra? He's already got a mate or do you think he likes a threesome?"

"Just shut up and drive, I'll be happier once we dump this thing, it'll be almost impossible to track us in the marshes without another tracker and the only other one I know of is safe in Volterra."

I was thinking ahead to the rendezvous point where we would hand over the kid, James was refusing to meet with any Volturi and even when I pointed out that it wasn't Volturi but one of their agents who would take charge of the kid and hand over the money he still wasn't interested. He was too eager for his playtime to begin but that did have its plus side, he was usually very excited after a live hunt and James excited was someone I found very attractive, besides I would have the rest of the money in my hand and I was eager to go shopping for my new RV.

We dumped the car and while James threw Bella over his shoulder and set off into the evening ice fog that cut visibility even for vampires to poor I grabbed the still unconscious kid and carried her dangling over one arm, she reminded me of a slaughtered piglet and I wondered why Sulpicia was so eager to get her hands on the kid, after all, it was the mother who was gifted but then maybe she hoped then kid would show a blossoming gift as she grew up. It didn't really matter to me, the kid was my meal ticket full stop, she could keep her, kill her, or feed her to the guards as far as I was concerned.

"Did you send the message?"

"Yes, I said we had them and would meet at the appointed place at dawn, we still have to get there."

James turned looking stubborn,

"You mean you have to get there, I told you I'm not going anywhere near the…."

I cut him off bored at hearing the mantra,

"Yeah I know, I know, listen you go to the shack and wait for Laurent to join you, play with your new toy and have fun. I'll go on alone. When you get bored kill her, take a couple of photos then dump the body in one of the lakes and meet me at that motel we stopped at in Duluth, the one near that RV sales place. If I get there first I'll do some window shopping just don't make me wait too long."

James was happy with this arrangement, I knew he liked to play with his toys and with me around it was more difficult for him to enjoy himself. Not that I cared what he did, it was just his way of letting off steam, I had my own ways and sometimes we thought along the same lines but I wasn't interested in watching him torture the woman, the scent of freshly spilled blood always prevented me from enjoying torture, I couldn't control my thirst like James. The first smell of human blood and that was it, I didn't stop until my prey was drained of the very last drop.

I cut off north making my way easily enough until the kid stirred, coming too again. With a curse, I considered knocking her out again but then decided I might do her some permanent damage and I wanted that money which would probably be withheld if the goods were damaged. Instead, I put her down and took my time checking I was headed exactly where I wanted, we had found a few good routes in and out of Canada and one of them was only a few miles ahead, that's where I would hand the kid over and pick up my money.

"I want to go home, I want my mommy. I feel sick."

I glared at the kid whining at my feet,

"Well you can't have what you want so quit whining and get on your feet, we have to get going."

"I'm cold, I don't have a coat and it's getting dark, I don't like the dark."

"Don't worry kid, you won't meet anything more horrible than me in the dark, now get up."

I yanked her to her feet by one arm and held on until she was steady then shoved her in the back,

"Go, that way."

"Where are we going?"

"Never you mind, I'm going to get paid plenty for handing you over."

She turned to me looking pathetically shocked,

"You can't sell me, I'm not yours to sell. I won't go anywhere with you. I want to go home."

I smiled disarmingly and squatted down until I was level with her face,

"Listen to me, you are going to walk where I tell you as fast and as far as I tell you. If not then I'm going to drag you along by your hair and you won't like that now will you?"

She scowled at me,

"You aren't a nice person. You just wait until Jasper gets here."

I laughed,

"Ooh, I'm shaking, now get moving."

I shoved her hard and she fell over landing on her arm and shrieking,

"You hurt me, my arm hurts. I hate you."

"If you don't get up and start walking I'll do more than shove you and stop sniveling."

I pulled her to her feet and she winced holding her arm with the other one but she stopped blubbering and began moving albeit slowly. It didn't really matter, we had plenty of time the sun was only now going over the horizon and if necessary I could always carry she would be off my hands and I could return to James who would have finished with the woman. Strange how her gift hadn't made itself apparent, maybe it took her too long to realize what was happening or maybe she was scared her precious little baby might get hurt.

I was stupid, I should have kept a better eye on the little bitch but I really didn't expect her to try anything, she was a little kid for God's sake! The fog made visibility really poor and I was busy watching for the path I had memorized, one that would be easy enough for the kid and then suddenly she was gone, she just vanished. Cursing I called out but of course, she wasn't going to answer me, she thought it was great to hide, well she'd soon get cold and tired so I sat down to listen,

"If you move I'll hear you and if you don't you'll freeze to death kid. The choice is yours."

All I could hear were the insects and a few small creatures scurrying around headed for their homes as darkness fell and the nighttime predators came out to hunt.

I really didn't expect her to stay so quiet for so long, she must be frozen by now and scared but I heard nothing and stood up with an impatient sigh.

"Come on kid before you die of hypothermia, I need to get going and that means you do too."

Still, I heard nothing, where was the little bitch?

I began circling outwards from the point she had disappeared but at first I saw and heard nothing, not even a heartbeat and suddenly I began to panic, she couldn't have gotten far enough away from me to be unable to hear her heartbeat so how was she hiding it from me? I could hear water running close by and the beat of wings as bats and owls came out to hunt but that wouldn't hide her from me.

She might have managed to stay hidden if not for the fact that I literally fell over her hiding the other side of a steep muddy ridge. She screamed as I landed on her and I grabbed her by the neck pulling her close. I was so pissed I could have snapped it like a twig but Sulpicia wanted her alive and I wanted the money so instead I took a tight grip of her around the waist and started running ignoring her cries and moans, if I hurt her it was her own fault, I wasn't going to feel guilty about it.

 **Bella**

I woke up to find myself on the ground, my head pounding, unsure where I was or what had happened then suddenly it all came flooding back and I staggered to my feet,

"Sophie? Sophie?"

I turned wildly peering into the fog, where was my little girl?

"Shout all you want, she can't hear you."

He appeared suddenly out of the fog in front of me, the man who had driven us away from the hotel, no, the vampire who had driven us away. I felt myself begin to tremble, was he going to kill me? Had he already killed Sophie? I couldn't bear the thought of that, to see Steven murdered by a vampire was bad enough but to think of my sweet little girl meeting a similar fate was just too much.

"Where is she? Why did you take us? What do you want?"

He shrugged smiling as if this were all a big joke,

"She's with Victoria but if it makes you feel any better she's still alive. You could live too."

There was something about him that made me sure Sophie would have called him black, something inherently evil about him and the way he continued to smile at me.

"Let me go, I have to get my daughter back."

"Sure, go."

He threw his arms open wide,

"Pick a direction and go, run as fast as you can, if you can reach safety then you win and I don't kill you. Go on, run."

I knew it was what he wanted me to do but I was so scared I couldn't force my feet to move.

"Which direction did she go?"

He pulled a face,

"You're no fun, just pick a direction. You won't find the kid, Victoria is long gone with her. You have until I count ten then I'm coming for you, ready or not."

The last few words were said in a childish sing-song voice and I wondered if he was mad but I took off into the fog hearing his voice fade away as he counted,

"One thousand, two thousand, three thousand…"

I had no idea which direction to take, I was running blind and I knew he would run me down, he was a vampire, fast, strong, and deadly. Deciding my only chance lay in finding somewhere to hide I almost fell into a small creek and gasped as the icy water soaked through the leg of my pants. Maybe if I hid here he wouldn't be able to sniff me out but then again he had vampire hearing, he was sure to hear my heartbeat as it tried to smash through my rib cage or my labored breathing although I did my best to calm it, taking slow deep breaths and attempting to slow my heart too. Then I thought about my shield, I had been able to pass safely through the Volturi line and hide from them back at the house so maybe if I concentrated I could make myself invisible and undetectable to this maniac too.

"Here I come Bella, I hope you aren't going to make this too easy, that would really piss me off."

I heard him getting closer and sank down until everything below my shoulders was immersed in the freezing water. I was shivering violently but there was nothing I could do about that so I waited praying he would miss me. I heard a sound above me but I daren't look up, then a boot came down on the bank close to me and I began to pray silently.

It stayed there as he looked around but my shield must have been working because seconds later it was gone and I heard him take off again, his footsteps getting fainter as he moved away from my hiding place. Should I stay here in case he retraced his steps or make a run for it? The trouble was that I had no idea where I was or where the woman had taken Sophie. After a few seconds I couldn't take the freezing temperature any longer and I hauled myself out of the water shivering so violently I thought I might knock some teeth out then I felt it, a hand on my shoulder and I was about to scream as a cold hand wrapped itself around my mouth preventing me, this was it, I was about to die.


	51. Chapter 51

**I'm sorry some of you aren't getting alerts when I post a new chapter, I have no idea why but I have sent a message to FF and hopefully, they'll get it sorted out soon. I will post every day unless I warn you in advance. Love Jules xx**

 **Chapter Fifty One**

 **Rosalie**

Jasper looked like he should be in a hospital not a car on its way to chase down vampire kidnappers who had taken off with two humans. He sat with his shoulders hunched and I found some tissues in my jacket pocket, the remains of a box I had put in there for Sophie, for him to stuff inside his shirt and attempt to stem the flow of whatever it was leaking from his wound. It looked scarily like diluted human blood to me and I had to ask myself if this was another side effect of the treatment Carlisle had devised?

"How are you holding up, Major?"

I could tell Darius was as concerned as I felt but Jasper merely nodded his head and murmured,

"I'm fine, can't you go any faster?"

Darius put his foot further down and the car lurched forward, we could see the park entrance ahead but I had no idea if we would even be able to track Bella and Sophie once inside.

Darius pulled over and parked up in the empty lot then waited as Jasper closed his eyes for a moment then nodded,

"This way."

We followed him as he set off along one of the tracks going faster than I had thought him possible of.

"Are you sure? We could easily miss them in this fog and it's so cold. Neither of them were wearing coats."

"I'm sure but feel free to go your own way if you want."

"I was only asking."

He turned to me and grimaced,

"I apologize, Rosalie, I'm just…."

I stretched out a hand to touch his arm,

"I know, me too."

"Yeah, I can see tracks here, looks like both girls were being carried the footsteps are deep."

Did that mean Bella and Sophie had been injured? Or were they just too slow for their abductors?

"Sophie said she had been knocked out by the female vampire so I guess they probably knocked Bella out too, easier to transport them that way."

Jasper's voice was bleak as winter and sent a shudder through me, someone was going to die out here and my money was on it being the kidnappers.

Suddenly Darius put up his hand and we stopped listening, from somewhere up ahead we could hear running footsteps and a voice, a man's voice although it was too faint to make out the words, it almost sounded like he was singing!

Jasper nodded,

"That's Bella, it's too fast for Sophie and heavier, it sounds like she got away from her captor and she's running blind."

"Not good out here in this fog, the place is riddled with creeks and streams she could fall in and crack her head, drown maybe."

I felt sick at the thought of poor Bella fleeing in a panic from a vampire she thought might kill her.

"No sign of the kid though, I don't hear her and there's only one set of footprints going on, they must have split up."

"Right Darius, you and I go on, see if we can find Bella and the creep who's chasing her, Rosalie do you think you can scout around, see if you can pick up the other tracks. I have a bad feeling about them splitting Bella and Sophie up."

I nodded glad to have something useful to do and moved away in the fog watching the ground for any footprints and sniffing the air, I had become accustomed to Sophie's scent having been so close to her recently and I knew I would recognize even a hint in the breeze.

I think I was lucky, I came across the trail a few minutes later, Sophie and a female, and followed as quickly as I could without risking losing it. At one point there was a disturbance in the snow and I could make out a small handprint where Sophie had tried to break her fall but why had she fallen? Had her captor hit her again? The very thought of that made me mad and I vowed if I came across them first I would make the bitch pay for hurting a defenseless little girl.

 **Jasper**

I was glad of Darius presence, I felt weak and slow when I needed to be on top of my game but I vowed I would kill these two vampires who had harmed my girls but they would answer some questions first and then suffer. I could feel the old familiar rage building up and didn't attempt to stop it if it gave me the strength I needed then I would gladly embrace it once more.

I felt my companion's eyes on me as we moved forward and knew he was wondering if I would make it,

"Don't worry about me, just keep going."

I found I didn't even need to watch for tracks, I could feel we were catching up on Bella then suddenly Darius stopped beckoning me to halt and I heard it, a set of footsteps up ahead and a male voice,

"You having fun yet girl? I can smell your fear."

I turned my head, I could feel Bella's fear, he was hunting her like a wolf hunting a frightened deer but he didn't know where she was, he couldn't because he was headed away from her. Good Bella, you're thinking, use your shield to protect yourself, if he can't find you he can't hurt you. She must be frantic with worry not knowing where Sophie was now the two had split up. I just hoped Rosalie could catch up with them or at least slow their progress until we could join her. If not then Sophie might find herself in Volterra although they were unlikely to hurt her there. Sulpicia had some plan for the little girl although Laurent hadn't known any more than that she wanted Sophie alive.

I motioned for Darius pointing out where Bella was hiding although, from his frown I knew he couldn't detect her, it seemed only I could break through her shield but there wasn't time to consider that right now. He nodded his understanding, he would keep her out of the way while I took care of business. I wanted this guy so bad I could taste it and the old familiar rage burst through me giving me the strength I needed for this.

Darius disappeared into the fog while I circled the nomad keeping downwind of him although I knew he couldn't outrun me, I wouldn't allow it. Suddenly he stopped and tensed, he was nervous, he'd sensed someone was close and that someone could only be another vampire to have gotten so close undetected. He hesitated unsure what to do, I could feel his excitement and frustration at being interrupted mid-game, would he stay and fight or attempt to run? I knew my strength was limited, I couldn't afford to chase him so I dived through the fog and tackled him around the legs bringing him crashing to the ground beneath me.

A terrible pain shot through my chest but I was beyond allowing it to interfere with my actions, my rage pushed it deep down to be felt later. Flipping him over I glared down into his face.

"Do you know who I am?"

At first, he looked relieved but then I saw recognition flash in his eyes and his fear became almost overwhelming.

"You do? Good. The woman you were just chasing is mine now feel her terror too."

I concentrated and sent him all the fear I remembered from all of my kills and he screamed so loud it interrupted foraging wildlife that scurried away into cover. His whole body was rigid with terror, his eyes rolling up inside his head and he tried to curl into the fetal position but I kept him stretched out on the ground savoring every moment of his agony.

When I decided he'd had enough I allowed the fear to melt away to be replaced by a lassitude which prevented him from attempting to escape but kept him conscious.

"You picked the wrong side nomad and the wrong targets, and you're going to die for that. The only good thing for you is that I don't have the luxury of spending time making you beg for your death, I have a little girl calling for my help."

I couldn't allow him to get away too easily though, he deserved to pay for what he had done and The Major begged for a few minutes with him so I gave over control to my rage and let him have his fun.

 **Rosalie**

The silence of the night was broken suddenly by agonized screams from behind me which told me that Jasper and Darius had found Bella and the man who had taken her. It sounded like he was going to die hard and for a moment I was glad even though it was not a feeling Carlisle would have approved of. I just hoped I would have as much luck with Sophie. I'd crossed her track along with the woman who had taken her, they were moving at a steady speed but not fast and I thought Sophie might be trying to play for time if she thought Jasper was hunting for her. She was a clever child, I just hoped she wasn't too terrified or hurt to think straight.

I promised myself that I wouldn't allow Victoria to hand her over to the Volturi and I would make the bitch pay for everything she had put Sophie through. I'd never really thought of myself as a violent person, I shied away from violence and I'd never killed anyone to feed. True I had dispatched my own attackers but that had been different, that was plain revenge but now, now I could feel some of the vampire rage that Carlisle had spoken about, the feelings I had experienced as a newborn burst forth once more and I began to smile.

Slowing almost to a halt I thought I heard something behind me. There hadn't been time since the screaming for Jasper or Darius to catch me up so if there was someone else out there I had to assume it was the enemy. A muffled cry came from my left, it sounded like someone trying to scream and then a blur of movement caught my eye and Victoria burst from the fog to my right crashing into me and knocking us both into one of the small lakes we had been skirting.

Holding onto my arm she pulled me down attempting to wind her legs around my waist and grasp both arms with one of her hands but I wasn't stupid if she was able to immobilize me I wouldn't stand a chance so I let instinct take over. I bit down on her left arm at the same time reaching behind me to scratch at her eyes. I felt flesh give and her legs loosened their grip as she struggled to free herself from my teeth. A large chunk of flesh came free as she wrenched free and I tasted the venom that clouded the dark waters.

If I allowed her to get free of me she might hurt Sophie or even kill her so I swam after her getting hold of a leg as she tried to push herself out of the water onto the solid ground. Yanking hard I pulled her back in and this time I was the one with an arm around her neck well away from snapping teeth and my legs were wound around her pinning her arms to her sides. I knew if she broke free she might well beat me, after all, she had far more fighting experience than I did, I needed to incapacitate her or at least slow her down but how?

I wasn't sure I had it in me but without thinking about it I pulled her hair with my free hand until she was arched like a bow then sank my teeth deep into her neck tearing free her throat and spitting it out. She still struggled but her movements were much slower and weaker and emboldened by this I pulled back even harder then twisted her in my grasp until I felt a terrible crack and her head came loose in my grip, I'd decapitated her.

Keeping a firm hold of the head I let the rest of her sink into the deep water and heaved myself out onto the bank, what a sight I must have been, like an Amazon holding out a trophy of her kill. Throwing it high into a nearby tree where it hung snagged by the long red hair I shook myself and wrung the water out of my hair then moved cautiously in the direction I had heard the noise earlier. In a small ditch lay Sophie gagged and bound and looking terrified her eyes wide with fear until she recognized me.

I knelt down beside her and gently removed the gag from her mouth upon which she whispered my name but I could see she was traumatized by the things that had happened to her and she was injured. There was a huge bruise on her forehead and blood on her face and I felt my anger blossom once more but I ignored it and picked her up loosening the belt that has been pulled tightly around her arms and another that held her feet together then cuddled her close unable to prevent myself although I knew she was cold and needed warmth quickly.

"Don't worry Sophie, you're safe now. We 'll find the others and get you inside so you can warm up."

She threw one arm around my neck and slid her thumb into her mouth crying softly as I started back to where I'd left the others. Victoria's head could wait, she wouldn't be needing it any longer and I would come back and put a match to it later.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter Fifty Two**

 **Emmett**

I could have kicked myself leaving Bella and Sophie while I went hunting. True I was thirsty and concerned that I might become a danger to them if I didn't but still… With Darius gone to the airport and Jasper unconscious that only left poor Esme and Rosalie to hold the fort and now they'd been attacked. I ran as if my life depended on it, well theirs may well do, but when I got back I found only Esme, who told me that Rosalie had gone with Jasper who had suddenly regained consciousness telling them he'd heard from Sophie, and Darius.

"Why'd Rose go? She's not a fighter Esme."

"No, but Sophie is in danger and Rose is a young woman Emmett, she's grown very close to the little girl."

I understood that I had too and wished I were with them.

"I'm waiting here in case they need any more information."

I frowned,

"Information about what?"

"The kidnappers, Darius caught one."

"So where is he?"

"Buried out back in the woods for now."

"Should have put a match to the bastard."

"They might need to find out something else Emmett. Besides. You can't just kill someone like that."

I stared at her,

"In this case, I can. Who is he?"

"His name is Laurent, he and two friends were approached by the Volturi to snatch Bella and Sophie."

"Yeah, so I heard, I wonder why they were approached? There must be some connection there somewhere."

Carlisle appeared at that moment having taken a cab from the airport when he found no one was there to pick him up and I listened once more as Esme filled him in on the events of the afternoon interested to see his response.

"Well, there's one good thing come of all this, Jasper's awake."

He saw our expressions and realized that wasn't the most tactful thing to have said and tried to explain himself.

"I'm sorry, what I meant was that Rosalie and I have had no luck with the treatment and I was afraid he might never come around. I didn't mean to belittle the danger Bella and Sophie are in right now. It's worrying that Sulpicia is so interested in Sophie when Bella is the one with the gift that's known. I wonder why?"

I had been looking out of the window towards the woods wondering where exactly Darius had buried the bastard when I saw a car pull up and whistled,

"Looks like we have company, Bella's dad and stepmom just pulled up."

Esme groaned,

"Now I have to think of a good story, I guess they heard about the fire alarm. I'll go down and meet them, you two stay here."

That was fine by me, I didn't relish meeting the stepmom, not from what I'd heard and Carlisle merely nodded and pulled a bunch of papers from his briefcase and spread them out on the table.

I wandered over to take a look,

"Is this your research?"

He nodded absently,

"Yes, the two pages with a black mark are those Rosalie said Sophie pointed out as being the place where I made a mistake but I can't see the problem. I was hoping she might be able to tell me some more, narrow it down a little. Still, Jasper is awake and that's something, maybe Bella was right when she said his best chance was Sophie, she's certainly an unusual little girl."

"Yeah, Eleazar said the same thing."

Carlisle looked up suddenly interested,

"Eleazar said that?"

"Yes, he said there was something he wanted to check out, I thought he was interested in Sophie's gift, you said that's what he does."

"Did Emmett, did. Eleazar used to hunt down gifted vampire's and occasionally gifted humans, for the Volturi but that was a long time ago, it's where I first met him, in Volterra."

I nodded, I'd never been a great fan of Eleazar, the girls were OK in small doses and Carmen was nice enough but Eleazar always gave me the impression he was trying to see inside your head. He never had any luck with me, no gift hidden away in my brain to search out.

Half an hour later Esme still wasn't back, had the infamous stepmom trapped her in a long tirade about her stepdaughter's recent behavior or was she still bitching about not seeing their granddaughter? I hadn't seen the mother in law but maybe she flew behind on her broomstick like a wicked witch.

The silence was broken by Esme's phone ringing and as Carlisle was deep in his work I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Emmett?"

Rosie, are you OK? Did you find them?"

"Yeah, I've got Sophie and I'm on my way back to meet the guys, they took care of the nomad James and they're waiting for me. We'll be back soon but is Carlisle there yet?"  
"Yeah, he got in about an hour ago why?"

"I think Sophie's in shock, Victoria wasn't very nice to her and she was tied up, I'd just like him to take a look at her."

"I'll tell him to be ready, so have you finished with this Laurent?"

"Yes, I think so, the guys got all the answers they needed from him."

"Good, I'll see you soon."

I related the news to Carlisle who said he had to go out for a little while and pick up a few things.

"Are the car keys around?"

I threw them to him and followed him out,

"Are you coming with me?"

"Nope, I have something I need to do but I'll be back in a minute or two."

There was no sign of Esme or Bella's parents although their car was parked in the lot,

"I'll find Esme and tell her where you went."

Carlisle lifted a hand in acknowledgment and drove off while I went into the restaurant to see if the others were in there having coffee or in the lounge which was pretty empty since the fire alarm scare earlier but no luck, where the hell were they? True the hotel had extensive grounds but it was early and in this weather, no one was going to be walking around outside surely?

With both cars still in the lot, they had to be here somewhere and I needed to warn Esme that Bella and Sophie would be back soon and they weren't in any fit state to be seen by her parents! I wandered the hotel getting a few anxious stares from some of the staff, I guess they didn't see anyone as big as me often but they were nowhere to be found. Eventually, I tried at the reception desk, maybe they had seen where Esme and the others went, The girl behind the desk smiled brightly as I approached,

"Can I help you, sir?"

"Yes, I was looking for my mother. She came downstairs to meet a couple who drove up a little while ago. That's their rental car in the lot but I can't find them."

Her smile brightened,

"Oh, you mean Mr. and Mrs. Swan? I knew Steven, their son in law, it was a terrible thing and the poor little girl left without a father. Still….."

I stood looking at her expectantly,

"Oh, yes. A man and woman met them in the parking lot and your mother joined them, they spoke and your mother and the Swans left with them."

I stared at her, Esme had left without a word to anyone? That didn't sound right somehow.

"Could you describe them to me?'

She sighed but humored me,

"He was good-looking, like a surfer but bigger. She was tall, dark hair to her waist, I didn't see her face and I didn't hear any names, I'm sorry."

I didn't recognize the descriptions but they weren't locals, that was for sure or the receptionist would have known them.

"Thanks anyway. When they get back could you tell my mom I was looking for her."

"I will, you have a good day sir."

I went back up to Esme's room to wait for someone to get back feeling decidedly uneasy. Why would Esme go off with strangers and Bella's parents, it didn't make any sense. I toyed with the idea of calling Rosie but she had enough to worry about and would be back soon, in the meantime Carlisle would be back and I could explain things to him. The idea of torching the nomad which had seemed like such a good one a few minutes ago no longer did, I paced the room until I heard footsteps approach and went to open the door relieved to have someone to talk to.

Carlisle listened as I explained what I had learned pulling the shopping he had been out to purchase and putting it on the table then turned frowning.

"What did they look like? The people they went off with."

I told him what the receptionist had told me and his face darkened,

"And you are sure they aren't in the hotel?"

"Yeah, I said so didn't I?"

"I'm sorry Emmett but I think something bad has happened and I think it has something to do with Bella and her daughter. The people you described sound like Heidi and Afton Volturi to me."

My heart sank,

"Volturi? Why would the Volturi be interested in Bella's parents? Oh, shit!"

"Exactly, the second string to their bow, if Victoria and James failed then Heidi and Afton would move in and try."

"But why would the Swans go off with people they don't even know? I mean the snatch happened in front of witnesses, there were no threats."

"With Heidi, they didn't need threats, she can make anyone follow her and Esme would probably have gone along to look after them. It's my guess they've been kidnapped in an attempt to get Sophie to Volterra, maybe Bella too although from what the nomad said Sulpicia wasn't interested in Bella, only Sophie."

"So, what? They know about Sophie's gift? How?"

"I have my suspicions but before I point the finger at anyone I need to make a call."

"Do you think Esme will be safe in Volterra?"

"I see no reason why not, she hasn't done anything and as you say it's Sophie Sulpicia wants, Esme isn't a hostage for that, she's not connected to Bella or her daughter. No, I think they would have left her behind but she chose to go to look after Bella's parents."

"I hope you're right."

Carlisle looked at me gravely,

"So do I Emmett, so do I."

Then he turned and left to make his call in private although I thought I already knew who he would be placing that call to, Eleazar in Denali, the only one outside the family who knew of Sophie's gift and the Volturi's gift hunter. The question was why would he betray Bella and her daughter to them? Sophie had been a guest in his own house.

 **Carlisle**

I wasn't looking forward to this call but it had to be made and as soon as Eleazar recognized my voice his own became defensive adding to my suspicions.

"Carlisle? I thought you were busy with your protege?"

"Oh, I am but I've run into some trouble and I thought you might be able to help me."

"Me? I'm afraid medical research is a little outside my comfort zone."

"What about betrayal? Is that outside your comfort zone too Eleazar?"

"I have no idea what you mean Carlisle."

"Really, then let me spell it out for you. Esme has been taken to Volterra and I think you are responsible."

Now he sounded genuinely concerned.

"Esme? Why would the Volturi be interested in Esme? I think you have the wrong man."

"No, I have the right man. You are the only person who knew Sophie was gifted, the only person outside the immediate family and suddenly the Volturi are all over us. Nomads tried to kidnap Bella and Sophie and when that failed they sent Heidi and Afton who were conveniently close by and snatched Bella's parents to use as leverage, unfortunately for me, Esme was with them at the time and went along like the caring person she is. I have only one question Eleazar, why?"

There was a long embarrassed silence before he finally answered my question,

"Like you Carlisle I never really left the Volturi. You may think you did but if so why were you so eager to jump in when Aro told you about The Major? I don't actively hunt gifts any longer but if I come across one I do pass the information along and when I saw Sophie I knew she would be a powerful vampire. The Volturi have lost some very valuable gifts because of this girl and her mother, I was already under pressure to go to work once more, to fill the vacancies so when one such gift literally dropped in my lap what was I supposed to do?"

I didn't answer him, instead, I cut the connection, as far as I was concerned Eleazar had betrayed my trust and that was it between us. I would never trust him again although if Jasper or Darius found out where the leak had originated I might not have to worry about it. Eleazar could find himself facing his worst nightmare, two of them, although I would never give them his name, I doubted they would need me to when it came down to it, Emmett had probably worked it out for himself and he and Rose were very fond of the child.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter Fifty Three**

 **Darius**

I thought I could be savage but watching The Major take apart the nomad certainly put me in my place, I was glad Sophie wasn't here to see it and Bella was too scared by the noise to want to see what was causing it. She clung to me, a strange sensation because the last woman to do that had been Sara and that had been centuries ago. At first, she had mistaken me for The Major but even when she recognized me she continued to hold on and I tried to comfort her as best I could. How bizarre to find myself in the middle of a foggy marsh with a human woman in my arms, I barely believed it myself.

When the sounds finally died away and I smelled the smoke from burning vampire flesh I helped her to her feet and guided her over to where The Major stood to stare at the smoldering pyre. She pulled free of me and ran to him calling his name as she did so and he whirled around. For an instant, I could see the killer in his eyes and braced myself but that look disappeared in an instant to be replaced by that of a man very much in love. She threw herself into his outstretched arms and I heard a low groan which she missed. The Major was in pretty bad shape and fighting James hadn't helped him one bit but it wasn't for me to say anything so I turned away to give them some privacy.

 **Bella**

I had been so relieved when I recognized Darius but disappointed too, I had hoped it would be Jasper although that was a forlorn hope the state he was in right now, and I wondered who was with him, who was torturing my pursuer but then I realized I knew, somehow Jasper had woken and come looking for me, for Sophie and I. The feeling of safety I felt in his arms was wonderful but I couldn't take time to savor it, I had to find Sophie.

"We have to find Sophie, the redhead took her, he told me that."

I looked around but there was no sign of the nomad James now,

"We have to find her quickly before something happens to my little girl."

I heard Darius' phone ring and turned to look at him, he was smiling as he flipped it shut and put it back in his pocket.

"Sophie's safe, Rosalie has her and they'll be joining us in a few minutes. In the meantime, you'd better take this."

He stripped off his jacket and Jasper took it from him placing it gently around my shoulders as I nodded my thanks.

It was then that Jasper's stiff movements caught my attention and I turned holding him at arm's length to study him. In the center of his shirt was a large pale red stain. It was much larger than it had been and his shoulders were hunched.

"You're hurt Jasper, you shouldn't have come."

"Who was going to save you if I didn't? I couldn't bear the thought of you dying out here, you or Sophie. You know they were going to take her to Volterra and no child should ever find themselves there. She found me you know, Sophie. She came and found me, led me out of the darkness again. I owe her my life."

As he said this I heard footsteps and turned to see Sophie curled up in Rosalie's arms. I was so relieved I began to cry and rushed over to take her, I needed to feel my little one safe in my arms.

At first, she wouldn't let go of Rosalie's neck but when she recognized my voice she began to sob still sucking her thumb as she had when a baby and frightened. I held her close and rocked her enraged at the marks of violence on her little face. Rosalie must have understood what I was thinking because she nodded,

"Don't worry Bella, she won't be terrorizing anyone else, I saw to that."

"Thank you, Rosalie."

I looked around,

"Thank you all."

Realizing both Sophie and I were freezing cold and shivering violently Rosalie wrapped her jacket closer around Sophie and suggested it might be best if she carried Sophie back to the hotel for Carlisle to check her over but I was reluctant to give her up.

"I only suggested that because I can get her there much faster if I run and one of the guys can carry you, it's the best way, Bella, really."

I could see the sense in that although the thought of being carried by Jasper in his current condition filled me with dread.

"Could you carry Bella for me, Darius, I'm not sure I'm up to it."

Darius and Rose exchanged a concerned look but he just nodded,

"Sure Major. We'll meet you back there, take your time."

"No, I'm not leaving without Jasper."

He smiled and touched my cheek with one cold and trembling hand,

"Go, Bella, Sophie needs you and you both need Carlisle right now. I'll be close behind."

Reluctantly I allowed Darius to squat down and climbed on his back feeling a little foolish but then suddenly Jasper was gone, left behind as we seemed to fly through the trees and out onto the road passing Darius car and leaving it behind. I guessed he had left it for Jasper which meant he was as concerned as I was by Jasper's weakness. I wanted to scream at him to stop, to turn back but with Sophie up ahead I knew I should go on, it's what he wanted and she needed me, so I held my peace.

It took only minutes to reach the hotel and I wondered how we were going to get past reception the state we were in. I soon discovered how as first Rosalie and then Darius jumped from the parking lot up onto the fire escape that led off the room Esme had rented. The heat as the window was pulled up and we stepped inside was both welcomed and almost overpowering, I hadn't realized just how cold I really was.

Carlisle and Emmett were there but no Esme which I found strange, I would have expected her to be waiting with towels and hot drinks. Still, I was more interested in showering Sophie and myself to rid us of the mud and slime from our ordeal in the marshes and to warm us up.

Carlisle nodded towards the bathroom door,

"I'll be able to examine Sophie better once she's clean and hopefully a little less traumatized."

I nodded and picking Sophie up carried her to the door but she put her feet out to stop me carrying her through and took her thumb out of her mouth.

"Jasper? I want Jasper."

Darius spoke from close behind us,

"Don't worry little one, he'll be here soon but I'll go and chase him up. You get cleaned up and he'll be here when you come out I promise if I have to go carry him here myself."

She stared at him gravely then spoke one word,

"Jasper."

Before putting her thumb back into her mouth and sucking it once more.

We stripped off and got into the shower together although it was a tight squeeze, hotel showers weren't known for their space. With the dirt cleaned off and her hair washed I was relieved to see that the only injuries were to Sophie's face and a bruise on one wrist.

"How did you do that? Does it hurt sweetie?"

She nodded regarding me with wide eyes,

"She pushed me over but I was very brave mommy. I asked Jasper to come and save us and he did, he brought Rosalie and Darius too. Is he OK mommy?"

"He will be now you showed Carlisle and Rosalie where they were mistaken."

She watched as I washed my own hair then I set her on the countertop to brush the tangles out of hers.

I was grateful she was sitting so still, normally she squirmed like an eel when I brushed out tangles and then I noticed she was gazing into the mirror blankly.

"Sophie? Sophie? Are you OK? Talk to me, sweetie."

Fearing she had suffered a concussion I grabbed her and ran out to Carlisle who took her from me and began to examine her. Realizing I was wearing only a towel I ran back in and grabbed a robe hanging on the back of the door and rejoined them. Emmett was staring out of the window so to allow Carlisle to do his thing I joined him.

"Where's Esme? She didn't have trouble with my stepmom or Margaret did she?"

It was the only reason I could think of to explain her absence and if I were right I felt terribly guilty.

He shook his head,

"No, they did turn up, your dad and stepmom and she went down to see them but she never came back. Bella, I'm really sorry but the Volturi kidnapped them, Esme too."

I was horrified,

"What? Who? Why?"

"Their plan was to kidnap you and Sophie and I guess if it failed this was their back up plan. We didn't see it of course Or I'd have tried to stop them, I didn't even recognize the descriptions. It was Carlisle who figured it out, he recognized Heidi's description and thought the guy was Afton but he's dead so we don't know who the guy was, just another Volturi guard."

I knew why of course, the nomads had spelled it out clearly enough,

"They want Sophie, don't they? They were happy for James to kill me but they wanted Sophie alive. Why? She's just a little girl."

"They discovered she's gifted and they're looking to fill the vacancies in the guard caused by The Major killing Jane and Alec."

I shook my head wildly wanting to scream but keeping my voice low in case I upset Sophie.

"So they're going to use my dad and Sue to force me to allow Sophie to go to Volterra? No, I won't do it."

"I guess they think you will. After all, if you refuse they'll kill your dad and stepmom. They won't kill Sophie."

"What will they do Emmett? Turn her into a vampire? I don't think so."

"No, that would be against their own laws, you can't create an immortal child, they're too dangerous they haven't learned self-control. Like a full-size lion with a toddler's temper."

Now I felt sick, why had all this happened to us? I just wanted to roll back time until before I learned of the existence of vampires but then…..did I? If I did that it meant I would never have met Jasper and I couldn't imagine my life without him now.

"Bella, I should take a look at you too."

Emmett patted me on the shoulder as much to comfort himself as me I thought and I joined Carlisle and Sophie.

"Your daughter is fine, the bump on her head looks worse than it is although I will be watching her just in case of concussion. The blood was from a nose bleed and now that's all washed away she's as pretty as always. Rosalie is going to strap up her wrist, that I'm afraid is sprained but I've given her some Tylenol liquid to help with the pain. Now, how are you feeling?"

I watched as Sophie allowed Rosalie to pick her up and take her to the chair picking up a support bandage while Emmett sat with her talking quietly to distract her from any discomfort. Seeing that she was far enough away not to hear a whisper I answered Carlisle's question truthfully,

"How am I feeling? Fucking livid. My daughter and I were kidnapped and terrified and now I discover my dad and Sue have been snatched by the Volturi along with Esme. How would you feel in my place?"

He nodded sighing deeply,

"I'm very sorry you became mixed up in this but I can assure you that the Volturi won't hurt anyone as long as they believe holding them will persuade you to travel to Volterra. It's Sophie they want although I believe you would be most welcome too."

As he spoke he checked my lungs and pulse then popped a thermometer in my mouth as he continued.

"Volterra isn't a bad place Bella and the Volturi are usually very fair-minded individuals. Unfortunately, you caught them at a particularly difficult time, originally they were only interested in Jasper, or killing him actually, but he pulled you into his world and you then became of interest to them. They don't want to harm you or Sophie. They merely want you to join them, to become a part of the Volturi, you would be treated very well and of course, Sophie wouldn't be touched, she would remain human and be brought up in Italy until she reached adulthood. The two of you would still be together."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing but I managed to choke out a question without slapping his face.

"What about Jasper? They wanted him dead, have they changed their minds about that?"

"Alas no, Jasper has made his position very clear and they see him as a threat to their control of our world. I have to be honest with you Bella, I think you deserve the truth. Jasper is dying, his body can no longer contain the struggle between his vampire side and his human side and I don't think there is anything I can do to stop that running its course. All I can do is try to make sure he doesn't suffer. I'm so sorry my dear but you've seen him, his body is no longer healing. When I stopped the vampire venom from completing the change in his body I had no idea that the two sides would cause a conflict over time, if I had then I would never have begun my experiment."

I gazed into his eyes suddenly hating him once more.

"Yes, you would. You couldn't stop yourself. It's all you really care about this experiment isn't it?"

"No, you're wrong. I never tried again after my failure."

"Only because you didn't dare because you knew what the Volturi would do if they found out you were trying again without their blessing. You aren't a man Carlisle although you like to pretend, hiding behind that mask you wear. You aren't a man, you truly are a monster of the worst possible kind."

I turned my back on him with the intention of grabbing Sophie and going to find Jasper who still wasn't back but then he appeared with Darius and suddenly everything changed.


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter Fifty Four**

 **Darius**

It was a good thing I went back to find The Major because he'd never have made it alone. He was slumped by the trunk of the car half conscious but he managed to raise his head when he heard me approach.

"Are they both OK?"

I nodded,

"Better than you at any rate but both wondering when you're going to make an appearance. You ready to go back Major or you want a little more of the fresh air out here."

He shook his head, one hand to his chest, and I noticed his shirt quite apart from being soaked and muddy was stained pink at the chest, he was bleeding out or whatever the hell happened when you were some kind of mutant vampire hybrid.

"You look like shit Major, come on. Maybe Carlisle can do something."

"No, I'm outta time and I don't want Bella or Sophie to see me like this. Tell them you couldn't find me, Darius, it's better that way."

"For whom exactly? Not for them, I know women well enough to know that Bella will never stop looking for you and that little girl? Hell, she already lost her daddy, you want her to lose someone else she loves? Not on my watch."

I grabbed him and slung him in the trunk of the car for ease, I didn't want the hassle of trying to clean the interior, then drove back to the hotel cursing Carlisle for his past transgressions that had left a man in this condition. The Volturi were poison, they destroyed anything good and now they wanted an innocent child and her mom, not to mention the death of a good man. Well, I'd always enjoyed putting a stick in their spoke and this was a good opportunity, it would really piss Caius off, enough maybe to lure him out and then…...well, let's just say he was going to hell, one little piece at a time and time was all I had which was bad news for him.

I couldn't enter the hotel as I had before, it was daylight and there were too many eyes around so I slipped in the staff entrance and commandeered one of the laundry carts which was as good a way as any to get The Major up to the room. Inside the atmosphere was decidedly icy and I knew something was wrong, Bella looked like she was spitting nails and Carlisle was paler than usual and looking strained.

"Housekeeping."

Announcing our arrival I pulled the dirty sheets and pillow slips off the top and helped The Major out.

"Carlisle, you need to do some of your medical shit and fast."

Bella screamed and ran to The Major where I had helped him lay on the bed followed by Sophie who climbed on beside him and took his hand in hers, her thumb forgotten now.

"What happened?"

I shrugged,

"I found him like this by the car, he's losing blood or venom or whatever the fuck you call it Bella. Talk to him, keep him awake, I think if he slips away now it might be for good."

I turned to Carlisle who to my amazement hadn't moved,

"Well?"

He shook his head helplessly,

"I don't know what to do Darius, I can't help him, I don't know how."

Now there's nothing that pisses me off more than a quitter and I strode over and grabbed him by the shoulder hissing into his face,

"Then you'd better think, pull yourself together and talk to Rosie here. NOW!"

He flinched at the sound of my raised voice and the menace in my tone and grabbed at some papers while Rose and Emmett joined Bella at the bedside.

I glanced around aware I was missing something and I liked to know the whole story, that way there were no surprises.

"Emmett, come here, fill me in."

 **Bella**

I couldn't believe it, I knew Jasper was sick but that last fight with James the nomad had been too much for his weakened constitution, it was plain he was dying before my eyes. I sank down beside him and lifted his head into my lap as he opened his eyes and smiled up at me.

"Hi, beautiful, sorry about this."

I couldn't speak, I was struggling hard to deny my tears so I just smiled and leaned down to kiss him.

Sophie squeezed his hand and laid her head beside his turned so she could whisper in his ear. Her voice was so low that I couldn't hear her words but I saw Jasper try to shake his head. He quite obviously didn't like whatever she was saying to him.

"No little one, I won't let you do that."

She whispered again more urgently this time and I noticed she was holding his hand so tightly that her knuckles were white with the effort.

This time I leaned closer and caught enough of her words to understand something of what she was suggesting.

"It's fine Jasper really, they want me and if I'm not here they can't have me, besides you need to be strong to get grandpa, Esme, and Sue back. Please."

His eyes flickered to me beseechingly, he wanted me to take Sophie away but I wanted to hear what she was suggesting.

"Tell me, Sophie, what do you want Jasper to do?"

She looked up at me sheepishly as if she thought I would laugh at her idea but I nodded in encouragement.

"Go on, it's OK, you can tell me, sweetie."

"I know the dark where Jasper goes and it wants him back but he can't make a light like I can and I'm not afraid anymore. If I give Jasper time so he can stay here I can go there instead. When it's over he can come and get me back. Please, mommy, tell him it's a good idea or grandpa, Esme and Sue won't ever come home and we'll have to go where the grey people live."

My initial reaction was horror, how could she suggest such a thing? It was out of the question but then I thought about the alternative, being hunted by the Volturi who would have killed my dad and poor Esme, Sue too, or give ourselves up, watch Jasper die and live among Sophie's grey people, the vampire's, for the rest of our lives or at least until Sophie was old enough to be turned into one. I was torn but perhaps Sophie would be safer in the dark place, she would certainly be hidden from the Volturi there and just maybe, Carlisle and Rosalie would be able to take advantage of the extra time this would give them to come up with a way to save Jasper. I just didn't know what to do, I couldn't lose either of them, it would kill me.

Rosalie turned to me,

"She's so brave, Bella but you can't let her do that, what if we can't get her back? What if she's trapped there?"

"I won't be Rosalie, as soon as you get grandpa and the others back Jasper can come get me."

We exchanged a glance over her head both wondering what would happen if Jasper didn't come back? What if, God forbid, he died trying? But then if he died wouldn't that automatically free her? If he died her strength would leave him and return to her, wouldn't it? The horrific alternative was that both would die.

"No, I'm sorry Sophie but it's just too dangerous. I can't let you do it."

I thought she would complain or throw a tantrum but instead, she just looked at me with her big eyes full of accusation as if she thought I wanted my dad, Esme, and Sue to die or even Jasper. I didn't want her to think that so leaving Jasper with Rosalie I took her out into the corridor and along to Jasper's room to explain quietly why I had decided the way I had.

She listened to me without a word just starting into my face and slowly her thumb found it's way back into her mouth, she looked so young and vulnerable and my heart broke for her, she had been through so much recently, it just wasn't fair.

"Do you understand, Sophie? It's just too dangerous, I love you and I couldn't bear to lose you too."

Her thumb came out but hovered close to her mouth,

"Don't you love Jasper and Grandpa too?"

"Of course I do sweetie, very much but you're a baby, you don't understand how dangerous it could be."

"I'm not a baby and I do, I was there before. I don't want Jasper to die, mommy, please don't let him die too."

Huge tears rolled down her cheeks and she put her thumb back in her mouth as I picked her up and held her tight my own tears sliding down my cheeks at the thought of losing Jasper. Her words told me just how much she missed Steven too even though she seems to have accepted his death when I first told her. What kind of a mother was I to miss that?

"Oh sweetie, we'll find another way."

Even as I said it I realized I didn't believe the words, we were going to lose Jasper and probably my dad, Esme, and Sue too and there was nothing I could do about it if I wanted to keep Sophie safe.

When we had both calmed and washed our faces I took Sophie back to Esme's room hoping forlornly that Carlisle or Rose would be standing there beaming, ready with the news that they had found a cure but instead the two sat together poring over papers while Darius sat beside Jasper staring at the wall. Looking closer I could see that someone had dressed Jasper's chest and washed his face but he looked like a corpse. His eyes were open but stared vacantly at the ceiling until he heard my voice when they turned in my direction but I could see he was fighting to stay with me.

Darius gave up his place to me and I took Jasper's hands in mine,

"I'm sorry Jasper, I just couldn't…."

He smiled and nodded weakly,

"I understand, I couldn't have done either. I'm just sorry I didn't meet you and Sophie earlier or get to stay with you longer."

I began to cry again as he closed his eyes wearily and only by the slow rise and fall of his chest could I tell that he still lived.

"Carlisle, do something, I won't lose him."

They both came over and I saw with horror the familiar syringe in Carlisle's hand,

"No, that didn't work before so it's hardly going to help now. Can't you do anything else?"

I was vaguely aware of Sophie talking quietly to Darius and Emmett grateful they were keeping her occupied right now but my main concern was for Jasper and my attention for Carlisle, the man responsible for this mess.

"You do something Carlisle or I swear I will ram that syringe down your throat so far it'll stick out of your butt."

He and Rose both stared at me as if I had gone mad, they hadn't expected such venom in my words.

"I'm sorry Bella, I really wish there was something I could do. This is all I have but I accept it didn't work too well last time."

"It didn't work at all, it made him worse you, idiot."

We were interrupted at this point by a sigh and a heavy thump as something hit the floor and turning we saw Sophie and Darius standing over Emmett who lay on the floor as if unconscious.

Rose and I dashed over,

"What happened? Darius?"

He shrugged gesturing to Sophie and I fell to my knees in front of her,

"What happened Sophie? What did you do?"

The second question was in response to the look on her face, a mixture of guilt and defiance,

"You wouldn't let me go so Emmett offered to go instead and I made sure his strength went to Jasper. It was Darius' idea but it was a good one."

I turned angrily to Darius who held out his hands in mock defense,

"In my defense, I offered to be the one but Emmett insisted."

"What did you do?"

This time it was Rosalie and she spoke through gritted teeth looking beyond furious as she glared at Darius.

"Darius didn't do it, I did Rosalie, but Emmett will come back, just like I would have. I'll go fetch him when it's all over."

Rosalie and I looked at each other at a total loss then whirled around again as we heard Jasper's voice,

"I owe Emmett a great deal so I guess we should get going Darius if you're up to it that is."

I couldn't help my joy at seeing him as I ran to him flinging my arms around his neck and kissing him, so relieved to see him on his feet and looking better than I had ever seen him but then the bitter truth hit home, he was only on his feet because Emmett was in that hellish limbo and I had no idea how long he could survive there.

"Let's all calm down, shall we? What's done is done and the sooner we get the folks back from Volterra the sooner Emmett will rejoin us."

He turned to Jasper,

"I'm in Major, I have my own score to settle with the Volturi but we could do with a couple more bodies. Anyone else fancy a jaunt to Italy?"

"This is not a joke Darius the Volturi are dangerous, just because they lost some gifts doesn't make them less so, in fact, it probably makes them more so. They have something to prove. That was a very foolish thing to do, now wake Emmett up, Sophie."

I half expected my daughter to bow her head and do as Carlisle instructed but instead she stood defiantly and shook her head.

"No, I can't do that, I have to go and fetch him and I won't. You make Jasper better then I will if not then I'm staying right here until my grandpa and the others get back."

I began telling Sophie off, how could she do such a dangerous and stupid thing? But Jasper held up a hand,

"Hey, what's done is done, we have the advantage, they think I'm sick and we have Darius on our side. Time's short, there will be an ultimatum coming as soon as the kidnap party gets to Volterra, no time to argue, whose in?"

Carlisle shook his head,

"If I help you and the Volturi discover it then they would kill Esme without any hesitation, I'm sorry but I won't go so far as to raise a hand against them."

Jasper nodded and turned to Rosalie,

"You coming? You're a pretty good fighter and Emmett thought it was worth it."

She nodded, her eyes flashing dangerously,

"Sure but if Emmett doesn't come back the Volturi will be the least of your worries Major."

He smiled,

"Understood. Well, let's go."

I stepped forward,

"I'm going too."

He shook his head,

"No Bella, if they got their hands on you then they win, besides Sophie needs you here, she's lost too much already. I'll be back, I promise you."

"But I could help, my shield…."

"NO."

His tone brooked no more discussion and I could see he was backed up by both Rosalie and Darius.

"Don't worry Bella, I'll make sure to bring him home, you look after Carlisle and little Sophie. Maybe she can come up with something in all that paperwork but it might be a good idea to book out of here and find ourselves somewhere new then put that shield up and keep it up until we contact you."

I nodded agreement, what Darius said made sense and although I hated being separated from Jasper again I knew with 'Darius' help he stood a better than even chance of pulling this off. But while they were gone I would push Carlisle to his limits and beyond and use Sophie to help me. We would be fighting too and just as hard because when they got back and Emmett woke up, if Carlisle hadn't found a solution, then Jasper would die and that was a cold hard fact. We kissed quickly and I hugged both Rosalie and Darius before watching them leave feeling my heart go with them.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter Fifty Five**

 **Esme**

As soon as I saw Heidi talking to Bella's parents I knew something was very wrong. I could have turned and walked away, they hadn't seen me or perhaps they didn't care but I couldn't leave them to be taken by the Volturi with no one they could turn to. I thought perhaps I could be of some help so taking a deep breath I had joined them only to find Heidi had used her gift to persuade them to go with her and her companion, a vampire I didn't know but one she addressed as Sergei, a name I was unfamiliar with despite Carlisle's many stories about his days in Volterra.

As the other two followed Sergei to the Volturi's car Heidi turned to me.

"Was there something you wanted Esme Cullen?"

"Why are you taking the Swans?"

"None of your concern, you should go now."

I shook my head although my decision, just made, had me trembling inside,

"No, I'm going with you."

Heidi raised an eyebrow in surprise but then shrugged,

"It's your choice but we're leaving right now."

What she was in effect saying was that I didn't have time to speak to or warn Carlisle or the others. I didn't say anything further just joined Bella's parents in the car with Heidi and Sergei drove off.

We drove straight to the airport and boarded a private jet which took off almost immediately, they weren't wasting any time. Heidi was doing a great impression of a genial hostess chatting about Italy and how wonderful it was.

"Of course if your daughter hadn't bought that lottery ticket in your name Chief Swan you wouldn't be on this luxury trip."

"Yes, you said Bella had done that, it comes as something of a surprise. I should probably call her, let her know where we are and thank her."

Heidi smiled sweetly,

"As soon as we land Chief Swan I'll make a phone available but she does know, I had to liaise with her, it's how we knew who we were looking for. Your wife is very quiet, is everything Ok? Would you like a drink or something to eat?"

She flashed me a warning look, I knew I had to say nothing to disabuse her "guests". Charlie had queried my inclusion and Heidi smoothly told him that I was just coming along to help them with any difficulties they might have as I spoke perfect Italian, well that was true, I loved languages and actually spoke fifteen fluently and ten others enough to get by. Her gift was enough to confuse them out of asking any awkward questions although I knew they would come later. For now, I was drawn in to tell them about Pisa and Rome, both places their "trip" included. I thought Sue looked as if she wasn't quite as captivated by Heidi's gift as Charlie but then that was quite natural, what man could take his eyes off Heidi when she turned on the sex appeal?

A limousine was waiting to whisk us to our first class hotel in Volterra, a "quaint mountaintop town" where their tour of Italy would begin. I half expected someone to query why they weren't beginning their tour in Pisa with all its historical landmarks but they were both still heavily influenced by Heidi and as the chauffeur drove us through the city she pointed out some of the historical buildings promising there would be time to explore later.

"So, this town, Volterra did you say? What's so special about it?"

"Volterra is the town where fantasy and fact come together, it is quite magical Charlie and very beautiful."

He nodded although I could tell he had no idea what she had meant.

Sue who had been looking out of the side window jumped nervously when Heidi tapped her lightly on the shoulder,

"Beautiful isn't it? The countryside I mean."

Sue hesitated and I saw Heidi ramp up her gift because Sue's eyes became somewhat unfocused and she suddenly smiled,

"Yes, it's so amazing, so green, and are they olive trees?"

"Yes although those are not cultivated, they are very old, much like the town which was a bishop's residence in the fifth century, there has been a settlement here since Neolithic times and the present town buildings are nearly all very old. There it is."

She pointed at the Etruscan walls and both Charlie and Sue looked out in wonder at the beautiful town perched on the mountain and surrounded by thick stone walls that glowed in the setting sun.

Both were equally interested in the winding alleys and stone houses that crowded each other close to the walls but when the car broke out into the main square to reveal the huge fountain and clock tower they became silent once more. I had to admit it was a breathtaking sight even though I knew what lurked within that tower and behind it.

The chauffeur pulled up at the steps to the tower and opened the doors for his passengers without comment.

"This way, your luggage is already here, Bella arranged that too. Please follow me."

I saw a few male heads turn as Heidi made her way up the wide stone steps, her hips swinging and her long legs flashing from a very short skirt, a man would have to be dead not to notice that woman!

Inside the reception looked like that of a very expensive boutique hotel, nothing to cause any concern to Charlie or Sue but I wondered what would happen once we passed through the internal doors leading into the citadel itself. I had never been here before although I had heard much about it from Carlisle. It was easy to see how the townsfolk of Volterra were fooled into believing this was the headquarters of a private charitable foundation especially as some very generous bequests were made to the towns educational facilities.

Once through the internal doors Charlie hesitated, I think maybe his cop instinct finally overrode Heidi's gift or maybe she stopped influencing him so completely now we were here.

"I've never seen a hotel like this before. Where are the staff?"

"Oh, we like our staff to remain out of sight unless needed Chief Swan."

Sulpicia appeared from an open doorway smiling,

"Welcome, we've been looking forward to your visit. I'm Sulpicia and I will be your host for the length of your stay. We were, however, expecting just two guests."

She turned her gaze to me and it lost some of its warmth but Heidi broke in explaining how I had offered my services as interpreter for their stay as we were friends.

"It's a beautiful place Sulpicia but we are really tired and hungry. Do you think someone could show us to our room, I'd like to freshen up before dinner."

Sulpicia's smile brightened again as she turned her attention back to the Swans.

"Of course, how remiss of me. Magda here will show you to your suite and dinner will be served in an hour. Perhaps your interpreter would stay behind, I'd like a word."

 **Charlie**

There was something strange about this place and I was keen to speak to Bella and find out how she had managed to arrange all this without our finding out especially under the circumstances. Our suite was enormous with a balcony large enough to hold a meeting which looked out over the mountain, a sitting room complete with kitchenette, a bar, and mini library, a huge marble bathroom and an equally large bedroom with a four poster bed!

Our cases which I recognized sitting on the carpet had been emptied and I turned to our guide who hadn't spoken yet.

"This is all ours? How do we find the restaurant?"

"Someone will come to escort you, in the meantime relax and make yourselves comfortable."

It wasn't until she had left that I discovered the phone in the suite was only an internal device, there was no facility for calling out and I turned to tell Sue.

She stood in the center of the room white-faced and trembling,

"What's the matter, Sue? You look like you've seen a ghost."

She beckoned for me to join her out on the balcony and closed the French doors before whispering to me,

"It's a trap Charlie, that bitch had me under some kind of spell but it's wearing off now. This isn't a hotel and they are not employees."

"What? I don't understand."

Her nails dug into my arm and she hissed,

"This isn't a hotel, it's a prison and it's full of vampires."

I stared at her then burst out laughing,

"Well, if this is a prison then I'm glad to have been arrested, it's the most comfortable prison I've ever seen."

Sue bared her teeth and I could see she was truly terrified,

"Listen to me, Charlie. I spoke to the elders yesterday, they recognized Esme Cullen's name, she's a vampire, all these people are and this must be their home. We're right in the center of a nest of vampires. This is all Bella's fault, trust her to get involved with monsters. We're never going to get free, we'll die here, drained of all our blood and buried in some crypt or something."

I freed my arm with difficulty and walked to the door,

"Sue, you're overwrought, it's been a tense few days and a lot of stuff has been said and done but you really need to calm down, See."

I opened the door which swung easily to reveal the corridor,

"If this was a prison do you think they'd leave the door unlocked? We can come and go as we like."

She stared at me shaking her head and I started to become truly concerned about her mental state.

"Sue, we're going to get cleaned up then take a walk out into town and I promise you no one will try to stop us. Now, you use the bathroom first while I call Bella."

"You won't get through Charlie."

I nodded humoring her and picked up the old-fashioned receiver tapping the cradle for a line and soon recognized Magda's voice,

"Chief Swan, how may I help you?"

"I wanted to call my daughter in the States, can you give me an outside line please?"

Putting my hand over the receiver I addressed Sue,

"See?"

"I'm very sorry Chief Swan but the phone lines are down in Volterra for essential works, the exchange is very old and there is no cell phone reception, it should be back up by morning. Was there anything else?"

"No, thank you."

Sue refused to believe Magda's story but I just waved away her crazy story especially after she began telling me more, this time about spirit warriors and cold ones.

"Sue, they're legends, nothing more. You've heard them, I've heard them, everyone who goes to the res hears them. What's gotten into you? If you are that worried let's explore, maybe that will show you this is all nonsense."

She grabbed her jacket and almost ran to the door,

"Come on then, let's see who's right."

I followed her out but almost immediately we were met by Sulpicia who appeared to be coming to see us.

"Chief Swan, is there something wrong? Is your suite not to your liking?"

"Yes, it's lovely, we just thought we might take a stroll before dinner."

Her attention was firmly fixed on Sue,

"So, you are one of the Quileute tribe."

"Yes."

Sue spoke with a quaver in her voice and her hand shook as she grabbed mine.

"A pity, this could have gone so differently. I was prepared to play the gracious hostess but I can see that will not be worthwhile. As you are aware of where you are and who we are it would be better if you stayed in your suite. If everything goes well you will be home very soon, if not….."

She shrugged while I was still trying to work out what the hell was going on.

"Please."

She gestured to our open door,

"Actually, I could do with some fresh air."

She turned her gaze to me at last and it hit me how pale she was and how fragile her skin looked as if it were translucent.

"Don't make this more unpleasant than it needs to be Chief Swan, that would be very unfortunate for both you and your wife."

As I continued to stand my ground two men appeared at her shoulder and stared unblinkingly at me.

"Dinner will be served in your suite very soon. Please do not try to leave or I will be forced to kill you both."

I frowned,

"What the fuck is going on here?"

"It's very simple Chief Swan, you and your wife are hostages. Your daughter's involvement with The Major resulted in the deaths of my husband and some very good friends of mine. I want him and I want your granddaughter and you are going to ensure I get what I want. Now, please return to your room before I am forced to make you."

"This is insane, we're leaving, come on Sue."

I have no idea what happened next all I remember was a blur of movement and a sharp pain in my shoulder before I found myself lying on the floor of our suite with Sue cowering in the corner one of the men standing over her menacingly. Sulpicia had come as far as the door and stood there watching us.

"Leave this suite and you will become dinner Chief Swan, you should have listened to your wife it would have saved you from a broken collarbone."

Then she turned and left the two men following her out and shutting the door firmly behind them.

I tried to get up but the pain as I moved my arm made me feel physically sick, she was right, I did have a broken collarbone, I'd done it once before playing football and I recognized the sensation. Putting my other hand up I felt the bump and groaned. Sue ran over crying and hugged me carefully then went to the bar and came back with ice wrapped in a towel which she applied gently to my injury. Well, this was just great, if Sue were to be believed we were trapped in a vampire lair and our only way out was if Bella and Sophie came here in exchange. I had to get word to them to stay away but how? There was no phone, no cell phone reception, and no way of calling out for help, the only people who could hear us were vampires, now I understood why our suite looked out over the mountain and not the town square as I had expected.


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter Fifty Six**

 **Bella**

I wasn't sure I could bear Carlisle's company for more than an hour at a time but I had no choice especially as I no longer trusted him. He seemed to have gotten over the guilt that Jasper had inspired in him and I wouldn't put it past him to try making a deal with the Volturi to hand Sophie and me over in exchange for Esme's release and a chance to continue his work, I wasn't even sure he would take Emmett's fate into the equation. It was horrible feeling like this and I knew he could sense it, I caught him looking at me from the corner of my eye as I sat Sophie down and explained what we were going to do.

Carlisle suddenly jumped up,

"I'll arrange somewhere for us to stay and of course we'll need something larger than a car to transport Emmett. It will be dark again soon so we can move him then without being spotted."

"No, I'll arrange somewhere, you concentrate on your research, Sophie will help you won't you sweetie?"

She nodded seeming to be aware that I didn't trust Carlisle because she didn't either. She had already whispered to me that he looked grey around the edges!

He wanted to argue but he could see the determination on my face so he agreed reluctantly and Sophie went over to the table with him picking up the papers and annoying him greatly by throwing those that were unimportant to her over her shoulder to float to the floor keeping only the two she felt were the key to saving Jasper.

I left them to it going outside to call the local rental company and I booked a van for this afternoon arranging to keep it for two weeks, surely it would all be over well before then? I didn't dare allow myself to think of Jasper, Darius, and Rose, on their way to Italy or poor dad and Sue already there held by the Volturi. I was aware that if they discovered they were being held by vampires they would never be allowed to leave, it would be against the Volturi law so all I could do was to pray my dad didn't get his usual cop sense when something was wrong and that Sue as a Quileute would keep her mouth firmly shut if she harbored any suspicions. Sue hadn't acted any differently towards Esme so I was pretty sure she hadn't recognized what she really was.

My plan was to go to Forks and stay at my dad's place which should be safe enough but then I realized I would have to come up with a good explanation for my being there without him and Sue so instead I remembered the hunting lodge he often rented in the Olympic range about thirty miles from Forks. It was an area I was familiar with and that comforted me, I didn't care what Carlisle wanted, he would just have to go along with my plan.

I was about to rejoin them when with a groan I saw Margaret pull up in her battered old station wagon and get out looking grim, an expression which became even colder as she set eyes on me. She began to speak before she reached me, that screechy voice grating on my nerves as always.

"So, you're all hiding out here now are you? I would have thought you'd at least have the decency to let me know you were leaving town, I've been sitting in the hotel looking like a fool when anyone asked me where Charlie and Sue or you were and you were supposed to be bringing Sophie to see me. This is exactly what I was afraid of and why I spoke to a lawyer. I have rights you know, Sophie is my granddaughter too."

My nerves were shredded and I really didn't need this crap right now!

"I'm sorry Margaret, something came up and Sophie isn't here right now."

"Oh? Where is she then? Off with that boyfriend of yours, I suppose?"

"No, she's gone with Charlie and Sue, they wanted to get her away from here for awhile but I'll ask them to ring you so you can speak to Sophie later."

Margaret turned theatrically to stare at Charlie's rental car in the parking lot but I stayed silent let her think what she liked.

"Convenient for you isn't it? I mean poor little Sophie gets bundled off with your parents while you and the boyfriend get all cozy here, and to think my boy is hardly cold in his grave, I always knew you were no good, I warned him."

I guess I should have held my tongue but the anger and resentment refused to be held in any longer.

"It's a shame no one warned me that your son was a drunken wife beater who would abandon his family to go on a drunken spree with his no good friend and then burn my home down."

She stared at me open mouthed as if I had slapped her but recovered quickly,

"How dare you say such things about my poor son, you drove him out of that house and then refused him contact with his only daughter."

"Really? It's amazing how he never called to speak to her then, isn't it? As far as I am concerned this topic is closed. Sophie is away, I will get her to call you and I'm leaving too so you can stay here or go home as you desire."

Her mouth gaped and she stumbled over her next words,

"You're leaving? No one is even going to ask me how I am or if I needed some company? You're all the same, no thought for anyone else, cruel and selfish. Maybe it's a good thing poor Steven's dead, you would have made his life a living hell you bitch."

She turned on her heel and marched back to her car mumbling under her breath and ignoring the couple who scrambled hastily out of her way. I was relieved, maybe her hatred of me would keep her from contacting us again, but if she did I wouldn't deny her or Sophie contact with their family and I would make sure Sophie called her later although explaining she would have to tell a lie wasn't going to be easy, I had always instilled into her that it wasn't nice to lie but I would think of something, it would keep Margaret out of my hair and out of danger, thank goodness she hadn't come to the hotel with Charlie and Sue.

 **Carlisle**

I didn't like the recent turn of events, Bella had suddenly taken charge and Sophie was becoming impatient because I couldn't see the error she said I had made in my research although she had pointed to two specific pages both of which dealt with the process of halting Jasper's conversion to enable me to edit his genes so he could walk undetected in sunlight and eat human food for sustenance. Rose had wondered if this was the point where the error had occurred but even she couldn't see where the problem was.

When Bella appeared she looked stressed and I wondered what had happened, perhaps she hadn't been able to organize anywhere for us and I could then offer my idea, a small house that Esme and I owned in Illinois, it was nothing grand, more of a bolt hole really but it was closer to the airport and if I could only get an opportunity to contact Volterra privately I could check on Esme's well being and maybe even strike a deal with Marcus or Caius.

I didn't mean any harm to Bella or her daughter but they were not worth Esme's life. I would gladly hand them both over to achieve Esme's safe return to me but I would try to persuade Sophie to free Emmett before they were taken away. It wasn't going to be easy with Bella and Sophie watching me like hawks but if I was patient some opportunity would present itself, it had to.

What they didn't understand was that I wanted to perfect my research, to prove it could be done, that a vampire could walk undetected in the human world, it was my greatest challenge and I was so close with Jasper.

"Sophie, can't you be a little more specific?"

She looked at me puzzled by my words and I remembered she was only a child, a very young child at that.

"Can you point to the bits that are black? It would help me a lot."

She pored over the two sheets her tongue out humming, a tuneless noise that was extremely irritating.

She turned to me with a smile,

"It's all black except that bit."

She pointed with a small finger to the bottom line where I had written "SO CLOSE"

Was she joking? Trying to annoy me?

"All of it? That's not possible."

"It is if you made a mistake up here."

She tapped the top of the first sheet of paper.

"Mommy told me if you make a mistake at the start it messes everything else up."

I was heartily sick of hearing Bella's homespun words of wisdom, it seems she had some for every occasion.

Sophie cocked her head to one side and stared at me thoughtfully,

"You don't like me do you, Carlisle? Or mommy but we're trying to help Jasper that's all. We didn't make the bad men come."

I wasn't quite sure how to reply to that,

"That's not true Sophie, I do like you and your mommy it's just that I'm worried about Esme, you see the bad men have her now and they aren't going to let her go."

Sophie looked at me her eyes wide now,

"The bad men have Esme? Why won't they let her come home?"

"For the same reason they won't let your grandpa and Sue come home. They want you to go to Italy and live with them. They aren't really bad people and they want to give you a castle to live in and people to look after you, just like a princess and all you have to do is to help them like you are helping Jasper. They think you are very clever and very special, they would give you anything you ever dreamed of, mommy too."

I think I had her attention but I guess I'll never know what she was about to say because at that moment Bella returned, I could see her face over Sophie's shoulder and it wasn't happy. I should have been watching out for her return but I got wrapped up in Sophie and trying to persuade her to go to Italy.

I found myself up against the wall as if propelled by an unseen force that kept me there crushed against it and unable to move.

"Sophie would you like a drink? Here's some money, go to the machine at the end of the hall and get one for you and one for me please."

Sophie took the money Bella held out and disappeared with one backward glance and as soon as she was out of sight Bella was in my face.

"Listen to me Dr. Cullen because I'm only going to say this once. You stay away from my daughter unless she's showing you where you messed up and if I hear one word about Volterra, Esme, or her grandparents I'm going to see if this shield of mine can crush a vampire. Understand?"

The pressure intensified and I felt my body crush inwards even further, the pain becoming almost unbearable. I nodded but it didn't ease up immediately as I expected it would.

"You are going to do exactly as I say and you will keep your mouth shut or what Jasper put you through will seem like a walk in the park. Now get to work, you have until dusk then we're leaving."

As the pressure eased I gasped and staggered but kept my footing, that shield of Bella's was a powerful weapon too and she had understood that instinctively when the need arose.

"I understand, where are we going?"

"You'll see."

She turned as Sophie entered bearing two cans of soda and looked from her mother to me.

"Carlisle you aren't so grey now, that's good."

I smiled at her and returned to my work humbled to realize that a mere human was able to outwit and overpower me. I wondered if Sophie were equally as powerful, could she send me where she had sent Emmett? If so I doubted Bella would be in any hurry to bring me back unless she thought I was making progress and that was a sobering thought, I would have to be very careful not to upset either of them again.

After dark I jumped down to where Bella had parked the rental van and stowed Emmett in the back with Sophie while Bella and I sat up front, she was driving having remained stubbornly tight-lipped about our destination. I had asked if she had told her mother in law that we were leaving and received a glare and nod of the head. It seemed Bella had a lot on her mind these days and Jasper was only the most important of them.

"Did you make any progress?"

"A little, I think I might have an idea where I began to go wrong but I really need my laboratory to be sure."

She glanced at me and I saw the ghost of a bitter smile,

"You'll manage, you'd better."

I shrugged, she could threaten all she wanted, I could only go so far without access to my computer and other research notes.

It was several hours before we pulled into a truck stop for Sophie to use the restrooms and get something to eat. As Bella got out of the van she smiled at me,

"We won't be long, why don't you join us?"

"I think I'll stay here with Emmett, just to be safe."

"OK, but I wouldn't try anything stupid, Carlisle."

I ignored that as being beneath comment and sat back ostentatiously studying the papers I had retrieved from my pocket.

I waited until I could see them seated in a booth, Bella with her back to me, before acting. I was far too quick for her to stop me and all I needed was a few minutes to make a call to Volterra. From her position, she couldn't see me take out my cell phone and begin to dial.

The arm that snaked through the half-open window, therefore, came as something of a shock and I heard a deep southern drawl much like Jasper's although there was no way it could possibly be him.

"Now Doc, you disappoint me, I really thought you had more brains than that. You know you're going to be deep in the shit when Darius finds out you've been trying to spoil the party he and his friends have planned for the Volturi."

The phone was snatched out of my hand and crushed, the shattered pieces cascading over my legs onto the floor as the door opened and I was hauled out then a fist exploded in my face and I dropped, I hadn't been expecting violence.

Scrambling to my feet I faced my attacker and groaned as I recognized the face of a nomad I had met years before when Darius had called on us, it was Garrett, and he looked decidedly unhappy.

 **Bella**

I saw the attack on Carlisle and realized that Darius had been correct all along, he had warned me that Carlisle could not be trusted.

"But he's your friend, why would you say such a thing?"

"Exactly because he is my friend, Bella. I have known Carlisle for centuries and it took me a long time to see the flaw in the man I had learned to respect. There are two sides to everyone, the side they like others to see and understand, the side we all think of as being our real character, but most of us hide a darker side behind that facade. Carlisle is a good man who wants to do good and most of the time that's what he does. Unfortunately, he has a dark side too that drives him on, Carlisle is a man who hungers for knowledge, who wants to understand the secrets of the universe and it is that hunger, that thirst for knowledge that led him into Aro's clutches. They were just friends at first but Aro recognized Carlisle's Achilles heel and exploited it. Given the choice Carlisle will usually take the path of righteousness unless he is offered the opportunity to explore something new and exciting down a darker path It drives him to be a doctor, to fight sickness and beat death but it also leads him to darker places, Carlisle will never give up on his research even though he knows what he is doing is morally wrong and the slightest chance of continuing will lead him on down the path to hell and damnation. The Volturi may offer him a chance to continue but at the same time, they will threaten him with the loss of the one person he loves more than life itself. It's a cunning plan, offer him his experimental subject back or the loss of his mate, how do you think he will choose?"

"But you don't know the Volturi are in contact with him and they don't have Jasper to offer him."

"No, but even if The Major is out of their reach there are others they can offer him and you're right I don't know but do they need to be in contact with him? If I can see that far ahead don't you think he can too? And that's why you won't be alone on your journey. I have someone watching over you and Sophie. Someone who won't act unless it becomes necessary."

I had thought he was overreacting at first but I became more and more suspicious of Carlisle by the hour and now it had been proved that Darius was right and we had a new traveling companion.


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter Fifty Seven**

 **Sulpicia**

"Things have gone more or less as I had expected, it would have been easier if the Swan's had settled down and enjoyed our hospitality but not essential. Now we can keep them locked up in their suite and wait for news of my offer. If Bella agrees to travel to Volterra or at least send her daughter here then I will, of course, free her father and stepmother."

Marcus raised an eyebrow sceptically,

"And break one of our most important laws? Shame on you Sulpicia."

I smiled,

"I cannot be held responsible if they have an accident on their way home now can I? Flying can be such a dangerous way to travel these days, terrorists, maniac's, who knows what might happen?"

"And the woman? What do you intend doing with her? You wanted revenge when you sent the nomads after her, what now?"

I drummed my fingers on the surface of Aro's desk, mine now along with his study, his position, and all of his considerable wealth. And power.

"Let's get her here first shall we? I know you think her shield is worth collecting but I am uneasy with the mother living here with the child. It would be better if the child began her life anew."

"Better for whom? For you? I suspect you want the child for yourself Sulpicia, not that I object, I find it quite amusing actually but Caius will have something to say I am sure."

I waved that away with a flourish of my hand,

"Caius? I think with you on my side Caius is a spent force. A man who cowers at shadows and hides within the walls of this citadel is not someone I could respect or should fear."

"Have you spoken to Athenadora?"

I smiled broadly,

"But of course, I think my dear sister feels that her husband has let her down badly and suspects he still does so on a regular basis. She would not be too upset to see an end to her marriage."

We were still talking when news came in that a small force was on its way to Volterra, presumably in an attempt to free the Swans. Sulpicia read the message that had been delivered by Magda and smiled,

"It would seem we are to receive more visitors Marcus and Caius will be most inconvenienced. I think I have my reply here, the child is not going to be handed over to save our guests, in fact it would appear that Carlisle has called in a favor, his old friend Darius has filed a flight plan to Pisa and from what my informant on the ground could tell he was accompanied by two others, both unknown to him. Care to guess at their identities, one is male and the other female."

He considered this for a few minutes,

"Two of Darius friends I would imagine although it seems very remiss of him to file a flight plan in his own name. Are we sure it was Darius?"

I hadn't considered that,

"You think this is a decoy? That mentioning Darius' name was enough, that he knew it would ring alarm bells here? It's possible. so what do you think is really happening Marcus?"

Marcus stood up with that irritating knowing smile on his face and walked to the door only then turning to answer my question.

"What do I think is happening Sulpicia? I think you have a savage tiger by the tail and it will be interesting to see how you plan on letting go. Very interesting."

Then he walked out leaving the door open as he saw Heidi approach.

"Well? More news?"

"The woman and child have disappeared with Carlisle. No one knows where the other Cullens are except for Edward, he's in Amsterdam with a lady friend and seems in no hurry to get home. I'm not even sure he is aware of how interesting things have become."

I sat back observing her over steepled fingers,

"So who is on the plane coming in from the States? And where is Darius?"

She shrugged,

"I have no idea, it could be him, it could be anyone, but if there is any chance of Darius appearing in Volterra shouldn't we warn Caius?"

"Why? So he can find a deep hole to hide in? Besides, Darius wouldn't enter Volterra, he knows every guard is watching for him, God knows Caius refreshes their memories every few years with photographs and descriptions of his nemesis. No, let's allow him a few more hours peace of mind. We have more important things to consider, like how to trace the girl."

"And defend the citadel surely?"

"The citadel is secure Heidi, no one has ever broken in here and why would they? Even with an army, Darius couldn't hope to fight his way to the prisoners and get out again with them alive but just to be sure let's give them new quarters in the catacombs close to the guards quarters and it might be best if Esme were to join them. I don't trust her and she is my guarantee that Carlisle will hand over The Major."

When Heidi had gone I thought about the situation more closely, my main concern was getting my hands on the child, Marcus was right of course, my reasons were purely selfish, I wanted her, my first chance to get my hands on a child of my own, or more or less my own. A daughter I could mould in my own image and bring up to stand at my side when she was old enough to become a vampire. I hadn't been joking when I told Heidi I could see a sisterhood running the Volturi. Athena, Heidi, Chelsea, Corin, myself, and of course, the child, what power we would wield over the world, both ours and the human one,

 **Marcus**

I'd had high hopes of Sulpicia when she stepped into Aro's shoes but she was a disappointment to me. There was something about women, that weakness when it came to children. Aro would have ordered the mother and child destroyed as soon as it became obvious that holding them was too dangerous but Sulpicia just couldn't let go and now with Darius and whoever he had recruited to join him coming to do battle she still didn't see it. They weren't coming here to free the hostages, that was merely a sideshow, they were here for revenge. Darius wanted Caius, he didn't care about saving the humans. His friends were probably just to reassure Carlisle and the woman that he was genuine in his offer to save them, mere window dressing.

My old friend would have done the right thing, accepted The Major's deal, it would have been the only sensible thing to do at the time. The Volturi always got what it wanted and sometimes to do so meant being patient, watching and waiting. We had no idea if The Major was still alive and if so what state he was in but the woman, and possibly the child, was a powerful gift. A gift we could use, especially after losing so many of our own. All that had been required was to wait for the danger to pass. Once The Major was out of the picture it would have been easy enough to move in and sweep them up without any need for hostages. Sulpicia now had two humans to dispose of and there was the question of Esme Cullen.

I suspected Carlisle would do just about anything for her and if he was unable to hand over The Major he might well decide to use such friends as Darius to force the Volturi to give her back, I preferred keeping him as a friend.

So, what was I to do? Much as I had loved my friend Aro I could see no way of working with Sulpicia, she was too unstable and her novel idea of the Volturi run by a sisterhood meant I presumed that I would be ousted along with Caius if that was Darius hadn't already removed that problem for her. The Volturi was my creation, mine and Aro's and no one was taking it away from me, therefore, I must decide how I was going to deal with the situation.

The first thing to do was to discover who was actually on their way to Italy and then decide how to contact them. Secondly, I must deal with the humans which was also a dilemma. They should be killed, they knew far too much but killing them was likely to bring down the wrath of the woman on us and we had no idea just how powerful she was or what she was capable of. Sulpicia had stirred up a hornets' nest of trouble and it was now my job to calm them and prevent the destruction of the Volturi.

I rang my friend in Denali first,

"Eleazar old friend, I have a question for you."

"Marcus, I told you I wanted nothing more to do with the Volturi, Aro promised me that I would only be called upon in an extreme emergency and I have already handed you a new gift."

"Two things, Aro is dead and you told me about a new gift, you did not hand her over although that raises the question, why? You had the child in your hands, all you had to do was to call and I would have arranged for her collection. Instead, you waited until she left Denali to inform us of her gift. It makes me question your loyalty to us."

He hesitated,

"I was under an obligation to my friend, I could hardly betray him by handing over the child while she was a guest in my house."

"Then you should be happy to talk to me about her now she is no longer your guest. Tell me more about the child's gift and whatever you know about the mother's gift and The Major."

Again he hesitated,

"Of course I could send some of the guards to escort you and your family to Volterra if you prefer to talk to me in person."

The threat worked as I had known it would and he told me everything he knew and whatever he suspected.

"Is that it? Am I free now?"

"Free? You have never been a captive Eleazar but of course, I would find it most irritating if you suddenly stopped sending us information."

"That's all I know and Carlisle is hardly likely to tell me any more, he already knows I told you about Sophie."

"Not my concern Eleazar. I think that is all for now but please do not make me come looking for you should I need your help again."

My other spy, the one Sulpicia knew nothing about was also helpful, I discovered that the mother and child had left the hotel with Carlisle and were presently on the road, looking for somewhere to hide no doubt although with her shield Bella should not be too worried. As for their travelling companion Emmett Cullen, that puzzled me. Why was he being carried seemingly unconscious?

"Keep following them and do not lose them. I'll be in touch."

I sat at my desk picked up a pen and began rolling it between my fingers as I pondered on all I knew. I didn't like puzzles or unanswered questions, they could be very dangerous, so…

I had to assume that whoever may be on the plane due to land in Pisa soon Darius was on his way to Volterra and he wasn't alone but who would he bring with him? Darius was usually a loner, his only friends were Carlisle and the nomad called Garrett as far as I was aware but Garrett usually kept a low profile. Carlisle and Esme Cullen were accounted for, Emmett Cullen was with the woman and Edward was hiding with a lady friend, I'd always taken him for a coward and much as his gift would have been useful to the Volturi neither Aro nor I had pushed the subject because we couldn't stand the thought of him here full time.

That left only Rosalie, Emmett's mate who had been with the child in Denali and very fond of her by all accounts giving her a motive to help although she wasn't a fighter. Darius would not face the Volturi with only one nomad albeit a soldier and an untried female which meant…...of course!

The child could reach the unconscious and call them back so if The Major was sick as we knew he was although not how sick perhaps the child had called him back and swapped him with the giant Emmett. Maybe she could transfer the power from one and give it to the other, what an interesting gift but for now the important thing was that if I were right then we had the two most powerful and dangerous vampires in the world headed straight for Volterra.

Sulpicia wasn't aware of this, if she had been I know she would have acted more concerned. She wanted Caius out of the picture so was reasonably happy to have Darius close by, no doubt she and Athena planned on throwing poor Caius to the wolves, it would suit their plans which meant it was now my job to keep him alive, he wasn't Aro but he was the only family I had left that I could trust, up to a point at least.

I wondered if Sulpicia had spoken to Chelsea and Corin yet? If she had dangled the carrot of a feminine powerbase then maybe she had two converts but Chelsea had always been true to Aro and myself and Corin had never wanted power, besides with Afton dead I doubted she would be around much longer, she was already refusing to feed or leave her quarters, unless of course Chelsea could be persuaded to use her gift on her friend, it was something worth thinking about.

There was so much to do and so little time to do it all but I felt I was still missing something, I had overheard something that niggled at the back of my brain and then it hit me. Sulpicia had been talking to one of the guards watching the humans and I had overheard her say that the woman was a nuisance because she was a Quileute. The danger was suddenly even more acute, Sulpicia had brought to Volterra a member of a guardian tribe and I was sure if he didn't already know that Johnny H soon would, the question was what would he do about it? He wasn't strong enough to attack us here but he could declare war on nomads and that would be inconvenient now and could become downright dangerous in time. With a sigh I pushed my chair back and got to my feet, it was time to take action.


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter Fifty Eight**

 **Bella**

By the time Sophie and I got back to the car Carlisle was sitting in the passenger seat looking very subdued, a hand up to his nose and I knew he was hiding whatever damage Darius' friend had caused provided that is that a vampire could be injured. The friend stood leaning against the driver's door but stood upright when he saw us and held out a hand,

"Bella I presume? I understand my friend warned you I might be joining your little party. I'm Garrett."

I shook his hand amazed at how blase I took meeting new vampires these days,

"Hi, it's good to meet you, Garrett, this is Sophie, my daughter."

He crouched down to look in Sophie's face,

"So, you're the one responsible for my friend Darius flying to Italy? You look too small to cause so much trouble."

I tensed wondering how Sophie would react to yet another stranger but she just smiled and nodded.

"Mommy says I'm a pest sometimes but I'll be good if you're nice to me."

He stood up shrugging,

"Then we'll get along just fine Miss Sophie, you ready to get going? I thought maybe I'd drive for a while if that's OK with your mom."

She nodded and he opened the door for her to jump in while I gave him the address of our destination.

Once back on the road I asked if he had heard anything from Darius or Jasper.

"Not since Darius rang and asked me to watch out for you. He did say they were flying privately so I guess he's rented a plane or stole one."

Sophie picked up on this immediately,

"Darius can fly a plane? Wow! He doesn't really steal them though does he?"

"Nah, not usually."

I grinned quite sure Darius was capable of anything including stealing a plane if necessary.

"Did he say how Jasper was?"

"He's fine, I've heard of the guy but I never thought I'd actually be involved with him."

"What did you hear?"

His eyes met mine in the mirror,

"Maybe later, it's not for little ears."

I nodded but I was curious to hear what other vampires had heard of The Major as they knew Jasper. I found it hard to see Jasper as anything other than the sweet gentle man I had first met although I didn't doubt he had a dark side, how could I after hearing a little of what he did to James?

Carlisle was very quiet, all I heard was the rustle of papers and the occasional scratch of a pen, I guess it showed he was still thinking about Jasper and I felt reassured by Garrett's presence, I doubted he would allow Carlisle any peace either.

"Have you got anywhere yet?"

Carlisle turned to look at me and I could just see a slight blemish on one cheek radiating from his nose presumably the result of Garrett's punch.

"I think I may be on the right track but I'm not making any promises Bella. I'm working against the clock here with little access to the things I need."

Garrett reached out and patted his shoulder causing Carlisle to flinch slightly,

"Never mind Doc, you'll find a way."

It was more an order than anything else and I saw by Carlisle's expression that he registered it as such.

"If I only had Rosalie here or access to the computer in my lab."

"Well Rosalie had to go help Jasper and Darius and your lab is too far away so stop whining and get on with it."

Seeing he wasn't going to get any sympathy from anyone Carlisle relapsed into silence and soon Sophie was asleep lulled by the sound of the van's engine and it's motion.

"Sophie's asleep now, tell me what you heard, I want to understand Jasper."

Carlisle made a disparaging sound but we both ignored it.

"It's common knowledge that the Volturi experimented on a soldier and created some kind of super warrior called The Major who they sent to Mexico to put an end to the Southern wars."

"Southern wars?"

"Yeah, there were several powerful covens in Central and South America all fighting for territory and causing a lot of trouble. They were sloppy, humans got to realize that vampires really existed, lots of humans died, it was really messy! So, the Volturi chose the strongest and most ruthless of the coven leaders Maria in Mexico and gave her The Major as a secret weapon. Within a couple of years, she had the most powerful newborn army in the world all trained by The Major. Her army wiped the floor with the other covens and took control of the whole of Mexico and ruled the rest of the area with an iron fist. He was scary, really fucking scary, he took no prisoners, gave no quarter, massacred vampires and humans alike. Then something happened, she lost control of him, he slaughtered her army single-handed and ran. No one knew where he went, there were no mass killings to trace him by, nothing. That's about it, not a pretty story but you asked."

I thanked him and sat back to thinking about the things I had just heard, I had no idea who Jasper had been as a human, except that he had been a soldier, a Confederate soldier who had risen through the ranks to become a Major before the vampires got their hands on him.

I turned to Carlisle.

"So, how did you get hold of him, Carlisle?"

"He was shipped to Italy, badly injured but kept alive, I didn't choose him, he was the only one they had chosen who didn't die en route to Volterra. There was little in the way of medical help in those days, badly wounded men usually died very quickly of gangrene or other infections, shock or blood loss. Jasper was strong and he wasn't going to give up without a fight."

"Why not just turn him into a vampire and then transport him? Oh, of course, you couldn't, you needed him still human for your experiments. Didn't you feel at all guilty? The thought you were using a human as a lab rat?"

"No, why should I? It was hardly unheard of in those days. Besides I was trying to make a kind of Superman, any warrior would have sacrificed themselves if they thought they could become superhuman."

"Really? And you knew that how? Did you ask them? Take a poll of soldiers back then? Did it ever occur to you that maybe Jasper would have preferred to live or die as the fates dictated?"

"Rather than have a chance to live forever?"

"No, rather than become a monster? A modern Frankenstein."

Carlisle bent his head once more, unwilling to speak any longer and for a second I had an overwhelming urge to stab him right through the seat back, a dagger right to the heart although being a vampire that would probably have no effect.

When we arrived at the lodge it brought back memories of when I had been a little girl living at home with my dad, before he married Sue Clearwater. Every summer we would come here for two weeks just dad and I, he would make me a bow and arrow although the only thing I ever hit with it was the ground! We would go for walks, play board games, light campfires, toast marshmallows, and drink hot cocoa. I wondered if I would ever see him again and if Sophie would grow up with wonderful memories like those I had. I would do my best but I wanted Jasper to be there in them too, I wanted Sophie to have as normal a childhood as was possible when one "parent" was actually a vampire, or semi vampire anyhow then blushed as I realized I was thinking of Jasper becoming a husband and father.

Garrett got the fire lit enlisting Sophie's help to carry the smaller twigs and sticks for kindling then fashioned a toasting fork out of a small branch and helped her toast some bread I had bought, along with other supplies, when we stopped at a small mall before we arrived.

As Garrett had warned me,

"Once we get there you do your thing with that shield of yours and we stay put. No calls, no visits, no shopping trips, nothing."

I just hoped I had bought enough stuff to last us. I had also been worried it might prove awkward living here with a stranger but Garrett seemed to be doing all he could to put both Sophie and me at our ease and I vowed to thank him the first chance I got.

When I took Sophie to bed deciding to join her as I was shattered after the last few weeks tension and stress I saw Garrett make himself comfortable, feet up on the couch with a wary eye on Carlisle having positioned himself to be between the doctor and the only exit. Would Carlisle try anything? I doubted it, he seemed very wary of Garrett but I guessed our companion was taking no chances and that made me feel easier in my mind.

Sophie was asleep within minutes and I drifted off soon after wondering where Jasper and the others were right now. Had they had time to reach Italy? It didn't seem likely, they were probably up in the skies somewhere and as I took a last look at the full moon through the window I hoped he might glance at it at the same time and think of me.

 **Sophie**

I found Emmett easily enough, he was where I usually found Jasper and he wasn't afraid, I'd told him all about the place and he wasn't hurting like Jasper. I'd been afraid that by giving Emmett's strength to Jasper I would give Emmett all Jasper's pain in return but he was just there quiet in the dark and when I lit it up he turned to look at me and smiled. He tried talking and I had to explain we could talk just by thinking which he said was cool.

"Hey Sophie, what's happening out there?"

I tried to explain but it wasn't easy finding words so instead, I thought about what happened so he could see it all. He was angry about what Carlisle had said and done although I didn't really understand why but he was happy when he saw Garrett.

"I've heard of him and if he's Darius' friend then he must be a good man."

I stared at Emmett, he looked smaller. Emmett had always been a giant but not anymore.

"Did I make Jasper a giant?"

He frowned so I showed him what I meant and he shrugged,

"I don't know how it works any more than you so, Sophie, I guess the more strength he takes the less I have. Good job I have plenty."

I nodded but I was worried now, what would happen if Jasper took all Emmett's strength, would he fade away?

"Nah, he'll be back before that happens, Sophie, don't you worry."

When I left Emmett I was still worried and I wondered who I could talk to about it, not mommy, it would worry her and I didn't trust Carlisle since he went grey so I decided to talk to Garrett when I woke up and then I really went to sleep, all the way.

When I did wake up it was still dark and mommy was still asleep but I was thirsty so I climbed out of bed careful not to wake her and went through to the kitchen to get a glass of milk. I forgot to put my slippers on and my feet felt cold but I wrapped my robe around me and tried to open the icebox but the lid was stuck. I looked around for a stool so I could reach the bottled water on the countertop but then Garrett came in and did it for me.

"Why aren't you still asleep Miss Sophie? It's really early."

I shrugged,

"I was thirsty and worried about Jasper. Do you think they're there yet?"

He thought about this then nodded,

"I guess so but don't worry, they'll all be fine and back home soon."

"Where's Carlisle?"

"In the other room working."

"Did he find anything yet?"

"I think so, he's busy scribbling down some funny symbols and letters."

I grinned pleased to be able to show off what I knew,

"They're a code for things like water and air, he told me when I asked him."

"Oh right, then maybe you can help if you aren't tired. Shall we go see?"

I nodded eager to help and took his hand as he held my glass of milk so I didn't spill any.

He was right about the scribbling, there were lots of sheets of paper all over the floor with those symbols on them and Carlisle looked up as we came in.

"Sophie, just the person I wanted to see. Tell me if any of these are black pages will you?"

He looked at Garrett,

"It's the easiest way to see places I went wrong, I think I might be onto something."

I stood looking at the papers then began to pick some up and hand them to him,

"Black, black, black, not black…...black, not black."

By the time I was finished, he had a big heap of paper in one pile and a little heap next to it.

"Well, that's progress, the black pile is the smaller one. Now I know where I need to look for mistakes."

He smiled and thanked me but I still didn't like him, he wasn't so grey now but still…..

I sat on the couch with Garrett and while I drank my milk and he told me about when he was a little boy living on a ranch with lots of horses but I was busy watching Carlisle. Now the papers were all white but the lines were different colors, from pale pink to deep red and I got up wiping my milky mouth on my sleeve and walked over.

"What are they?"

I pointed to the red lines.

"They are the abnormal lines of genes."

I stared at him, I had no idea what he meant,

"Sorry Sophie, they are the…..call them the bad bits."

"So, the lighter they are the better?"

It was his turn to look puzzled,

"The lines, some are dark and some are light, the light ones are good and the dark ones are bad."

He looked excited,

"You can see that? Sophie, I need you to point out all the bad bits, the dark colors, it will help me."

"Help Jasper?"

"Yes, help Jasper."

Nodding I pointed to all the dark lines and he marked them with a cross then nodded.

"This is interesting, not good, but definitely interesting."

"What's that mean in plain English, Doc?"

I thought Carlisle had been speaking English but I waited to see what he would say to Garrett.

"The dark, bad, lines are the vampire genes, the good lines the human ones. It seems Jasper's body is trying to revert to human form but of course that's impossible, he has too many vampire genes there to allow that and as a result, there's a war going on."

"So, who's gonna win?"

"No one, there is no winner. I can't turn him all the way into a vampire, it's far too late for that and too much of his human body has been destroyed for him to become wholly human again."

They looked at each other and I waited for someone to tell me what that meant but they just stared in silence until I started to get cold and bored and went back to bed.

 **Just to let you know there might not be a chapter tomorrow. Love Jules xx**


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter Fifty Nine**

 **Marcus**

Well, my conversation with Johnny H had gone as I expected, he was angry that a member of the Quileute tribe had been snatched although he knew about The Major and the Swan family. I sensed that he was as eager to prevent hostilities as I was although it wasn't quite so easy to persuade him that I spoke for the Volturi since Aro's death. Eventually, however, we came to an understanding, so long as the Quileute and her husband were released unharmed he would make no move against vampires and would guarantee the silence of the husband, Bella's father. I could ask for no more and I accepted his word that it would be done, now it was for me to keep my side of the bargain and arrange the release of the humans without Sulpicia finding out and attempting to prevent it.

Next, I approached Caius, still unsure how much I could trust him, and who would certainly not appreciate any deal I may have made with the guardian leader. I decided to sound him out on his thoughts with regard to Sulpicia and her actions. He was in his study but not alone, he had Magda in there with him, no doubt having offered her immortality in return for her sexual favors, why were human women so easily taken in by the womanizer? It never failed to amaze me that he could turn on the charm to some women yet appear so unsavory to others.

He smiled and gestured for me to take a seat while Magda blushing rearranged her clothing and sidled out.

"Well, well, and to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit? I do hope it was worth cutting short my afternoon fun Marcus. Things are so much easier with Aro gone, he was such a bore, always lecturing me about my behavior towards the ladies. I mean what else are they put on the earth for?"

I waited until he went silent and leaned back in his chair with a sigh,

"Oh dear, I recognize that look, what have I done now? Did Athena send you to remonstrate with me?"

"What would be the point Caius? Besides, I have more important things on my mind at present."

"Such as?"

"Such as the fact that we are close to a war with the guardians as a result of Sulpicia's recent activities."

He waved a hand dismissively,

"The guardians are no threat to us here in Volterra, they aren't powerful enough and a cull of bothersome nomads would be doing us a favor."

"True, but what if they decided to tell the humans about our existence?"

He laughed loudly and shook his head,

"And just who is going to believe them? The humans believe vampires are a myth."

"They do for now but how long would it be before the guardians presented the humans with the proof necessary to disabuse them of such thoughts? It would only take a ray of sunshine to ruin us. You know the humans now have access to weapons that make them a real danger to us."

He frowned and sat forward,

"I suppose that's true, so what do you suggest? I never could understand why Sulpicia brought the humans here especially as they called her bluff, no one is coming to save them and I'm amazed she ever thought they would."

So, he didn't yet know about the rescue party, which meant Sulpicia and Athena were already moving towards freezing him out and he was blithely unaware of the danger.

"I take it from your words that you are unaware a rescue party is actually on its way right now, not the woman and child but quite possibly The Major."

Now I had his full attention,

"The Major? I thought he was dying?"

I explained my suspicions without mentioning Darius, the jury was still out on whether it was worth my while to save my brother or not. He frowned more animated now he thought he might be plotting against Aro's wife

"It means the child would be worth bringing into the Volturi but that seems unlikely, have you told Sulpicia of your concerns?"

"No, not yet."

He frowned once more and I could almost hear the wheels turning as he worked out why then he broke into a grin,

"You don't trust the women, do you? Are you considering hanging them out to dry? I take it The Major knows it was Sulpicia who ordered the kidnap?"

"He will by the time he gets here I assure you. Like you I do not relish being frozen out by Sulpicia and Athena, I think they have their sights set on the Volturi thrones which means disposing of any inconveniences such as you and I."

"Athena would never…."

He broke out indignantly then stopped as it occurred to him that his wife might well think it worth disposing of him if it meant gaining absolute power over our world.

"Yes, I thought you might see the possibility, the question is, what are you prepared to do about it?"

Caius pondered on this for a minute or two then glanced at me again,

"Why did you come to me? You're more than capable of sorting out the women on your own and you and I have never seen eye to eye on things."

I shrugged,

"Maybe I thought we men should stick together or maybe I felt you were being treated badly."

He laughed and I could see he didn't believe a word I was saying,

I shrugged,

"I need your help, the guards are more likely to listen to you than me."

"Ah, now that I can believe. What do you intend doing?"

"I'm going to lead our assailants into a trap with your help. They will believe that I'm willing to make a deal with them to save my life and for an undertaking to allow me a safe passage from Volterra. In return for all that I will open the gates of the citadel and allow them free access to save the prisoners. I'll even tell them where the prisoners are being held, all you have to do is to have the guards ready when they arrive unless you're afraid to face The Major that is? You will have the upper hand, arm the guards with flamethrowers and set a trap to surround them. I thought the best place was the wives tower, it would kill several birds with one stone so to speak."

I could tell he liked the idea but he was still suspicious,

"How do I know you won't really make this deal and disappear? Leave me in a trap?"

"Why should I? Do you really think I'd be willing to see everything we worked so hard to establish go up in smoke? You forget I believe in the Volturi and what we stand for even if you don't. I intend to return to the citadel and fight alongside you, I want to retain my throne enough to fight for it, the real question is, do you?"

I knew that in reality he had little choice but to agree, outside the security of these walls lay certain death for him and Caius was ambitious, the thought of stepping into Aro's shoes even though he was not worthy of such a position was too much for him to refuse.

After a few minutes, he nodded slowly,

"Very well, but f you try to double cross me I will hunt you to the ends of the earth and destroy you. By the way, where am I going to get flamethrowers from at such short notice?"

"That was a joke, Caius, unless you think you need them of course."

He scowled and I knew he hated that I now thought him more paranoid and afraid than before but he tried to shrug it off,

"I just thought it would save time, we are more than capable of killing anyone who tries to overthrow us."

"Then we have a deal? Let me just make myself clear, I want both wives dead along with the rescue party and the hostages and when this is all over you and I will take control and send Eleazar out to find new gifts along with the child he allowed to slip through his fingers the last time."

"What about the woman? She has a powerful gift, I want her too."

"No, it's too dangerous, we cannot guarantee her loyalty because of her gift, there is no way to ensure Chelsea and Corin could influence her sufficiently, she has to die, that way we know no one will be looking to rescue the child."

"And Esme Cullen? You are willing to kill her too?"

"It's probably unavoidable and we can still bring Carlisle back to work with us, I know we can find a way to persuade him to stay loyal."

Caius laughed again,

"Of course, dangle the possibility of more research, I always said his ambition would be his undoing one day, it will be good to have him back here and his "family" can join the guard, Emmett would make a good replacement for Felix, as a soldier of course, not in the same position of authority. Well, it looks like we will be working together once more brother."

I took his outstretched hand and sat down explaining just what I had planned and yet somehow I never got around to mentioning the fact that Darius was one of those on his way here. Of course, if Sulpicia or Athena decided to bring him on board then he would be sure to find out, it was a gamble but I had nothing to lose and hopefully everything to gain. So long as the Volturi survived I would be content and that was my trump card, it was why Caius was convinced I was speaking the truth, he would never understand that to me the survival of the Volturi meant everything to me while my continued existence in truth meant nothing at all.

 **Jasper**

I hated being away from Bella and Sophie knowing that I was already living on borrowed time, true I felt great right now but that was only because I was living off Emmett's strength like some kind of parasite sucking his life force from him. Sophie had assured him that whatever happened he would be safe but she was only a child. True she was an amazing child but nevertheless I would feel more comfortable once this was over and Emmett was awake and back with his mate Rosalie. I had expected her to resent me for what I was doing to Emmett but she appeared to trust Sophie too and I knew she has already fought to save Sophie's life so I had no qualms about her joining us. Darius, I trusted completely because I understood his motivation for being here. He wanted Caius pure and simple, and if to get him he had to go through the entire Volturi guard then, with me at his side, he knew he would never have a better chance of success.

We flew to Milan and then changed the jet for a small twin-engined plane for the short hop to an airfield about forty miles from Volterra.

"I'm hoping the Volturi will be looking for us at Pisa international airport, that's where the flight plan was filed and that's where a decoy plane will be landing. The pilot knows only that he was retained to fly three passengers to Pisa under the name of Darius Thanatu."

I smiled,

"Very subtle, Darius Death bringer?"

He shrugged,

"It seems appropriate at the time and as we are about to land we'll soon find out how well my subterfuge worked."

The airfield was quiet, one man in the tower and two mechanics working in the single hangar positioned on the perimeter. As this was an internal flight there was no customs paperwork, not that it would have bothered us, we had no need to smuggle in weapons, our bodies were more lethal than any human firearm and Darius had taken care of any other paperwork that was necessary.

Waiting beside the hangar was a compact car gassed up ready for us and under one of the wiper blades was an envelope. I nodded to it,

"Rental agreement?"

Darius shook his head,

"Nope."

He pulled it free and ripped it open shaking open the sheet of paper he pulled from inside and glancing at it before grunting,

"Seems at least one of the Volturi has some brains, it's from Marcus."

I looked around uneasily although I was sure we were alone, I was on high alert for any danger and none appeared to present itself here.

"What does he want?"

"A deal."

"No deals, they already broke one."

"This might be more to your liking Major. He doesn't want a war, he's prepared to hand over the humans and give his word that both Sophie and Bella will be safe from any Volturi actions, you too."

"Still not interested, I can get all that by slaughtering the Volturi and guarantee no betrayal."

He nodded,

"True, I have no time for the Volturi either but how about if he agrees to free Esme and allow Carlisle to keep working on a solution to your problem, even offer some help. According to this letter, Carlisle isn't the only one who's been working on his research and it sounds like someone else had had more luck. He's offering you a chance for life."

I stared at the ground, this sounded like a trick, keep me away from Volterra, give the enemy time to build up their strength and come looking for us later.

"What do you think Darius?"

My new friend ripped the letter to pieces and scattered it to the wind,

"Fuck 'em. We'll take out the Volturi then tear the place apart and take the research work he's talking about."

"What about Bella's parents and Esme? Can you guarantee to save them if you do that?"

I turned to Rosalie who looked worried,

"What you should be asking is, we trust the Volturi? They've already broken their word."

She nodded still looking troubled,

"I know, I'd just like to take Bella's parents and Esme home with us when we go, Bella's lost enough already."

"I know but I want her and her little girl to be safe and while the Volturi still exists they won't be, especially if I die."

She hesitated then nodded her agreement,

"Then we should get going."

I nodded smiling at her encouragingly and we piled into the car for the drive to Volterra aware we were probably being watched and might well find ourselves under attack once Marcus realized there would be no deal.


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter Sixty**

 **Jasper**

We'd gone about twenty miles when the first contact was made, a fallen tree blocking the road and making further progress impossible.

"Watch the road behind us, Rosalie, shout if you see anything. Darius be ready to hit the gas if anyone shows up."

I climbed out warily and lifted the tree flinging it out of the way but not before retrieving the envelope attached by a knife to its trunk.

Back in the car as Darius drove on I opened the envelope and pulled out two sheets of paper. The first was short,

"A sign of good faith. M."

The second was filled with scribbled chemical formulae,

"What is it, Rose?"

I handed her the sheet and she studied it,

"The answer to a prayer I think, or half of it. This is Carlisle's research but certain areas have been altered and if I'm not mistaken it's one of the places Sophie pointed out as being wrong."

I glanced at Darius,

"It would appear Marcus Volturi is eager for peace, why is that?"

He shrugged,

"Marcus and Aro created the Volturi, Caius came later along with the wives. From what I hear Sulpicia is trying for a hostile takeover and I guess Marcus doesn't want that. It was her idea to kidnap Bella's parents, she wants Sophie, my guess is she wants to turn the little girl into her very own puppet, a powerful gift who serves her alone. Marcus won't want that and he always wanted the Volturi to uphold its founding idea, to police the vampire world. If there's infighting in the Volturi the vampires will run wild, we could all find ourselves hunted down and killed by the humans if they find out we exist. It's why you were created Major, the same threat was almost a reality then."

I thought about this, I knew of the three brothers, Caius the womanizing bastard, Aro the power-hungry manipulator, and Marcus who seemed to stay in the background, a shadowy figure, after losing his mate centuries ago.

"Would you trust him?"

He glanced at me questioningly,

"Who? Marcus? About as far as I could throw him but he's probably the best of a bad bunch. Better than that bitch Sulpicia, now she is a loose cannon."

I nodded,

"Keep going, I'm interested to see just what else he's willing to offer us."

All was quiet until we reached the small town of Mazzolla, about four and a half miles from Volterra itself. On the road leading into town, we saw a lone figure standing on the verge carrying a banner that read,

"The end of our world is at hand."

"Very subtle, do I stop?"

I nodded,

"May as well see what he has to say."

Darius pulled up beside the man who bent down to look in the car and spoke in fluent English.

"Are you Darius?"

Assured he was speaking to the right man he handed over yet another envelope and then walked slowly back into town.

I ripped this new letter open handing yet another sheet of computations to Rosalie and unfolding the note that accompanied it.

"Save our kind, do not destroy the Volturi even if you must wipe out its rulers. No one knows you are already here. Use the tunnels to enter the town, I will meet you alone at the entrance. M"

Darius and I shared a look and I asked him,

"You want to blast straight through or use the tunnels?"

He grinned,

"Makes no difference to me Major, I can smell Caius Volturi from here and nothing is getting between me and the sweetness of revenge."

I nodded my agreement,

"Let's see if Marcus is there, if he's alone I'll listen to him then we take them out, as many as necessary to get what we want."

Darius knew where these tunnels were, a good five miles from the town and well hidden, he told me they hadn't been used for centuries and were rumored to be sealed up.

"I guess we'll soon see and look, there he is."

Marcus sat on a boulder waiting for us and he appeared to be alone, I couldn't smell another vampire for miles and Darius nodded his agreement, we were safe enough for now.

As we got out of the car still on high alert Marcus stood up but didn't approach, instead, he just waited for us to join him.

"Thank you for coming Major, Darius, and you must be Rosalie, one of Carlisle's family. I didn't think I could talk you out of taking us down but I hope I may be able to explain to you why it is so important that you do not destroy the only thing keeping the vampire world safe."

"Why should I care? I'm not a true vampire and the Volturi have done nothing but try to destroy me."

"You are also dying Major but would you destroy any chance of safety your friends here have? Not only will the humans be hunting them down but nomads with no restraint on their behavior will rampage through the human world, they might even kill Bella and her little one or maybe humans will learn that they associated with vampires. I remember the witch hunts of antiquity only too clearly, anyone associated with monsters would be hunted down and killed too."

"I doubt the humans would kill all vampires, there are those who live safely unsuspected among them now and Bella can protect herself, she doesn't need me for that."

He laughed,

"She's your mate, isn't that obvious? She may be a human but her life will never be more than a shadow without you. I've given you what you need for a chance at survival, surely you owe me the survival of the Volturi in exchange."

"I owe you nothing, the Volturi did this to me in the first place."

"Yes, or at least Aro and Carlisle did, but you're the bigger man Major, kill me, kill Caius and Sulpicia, Athena too if you must but save the Volturi, put your own people in control if that's what it will take but do not destroy it."

I could feel my rage building, this was one of the men who had agreed to the experiment that created me despite his being careful to distance himself from the decision and for that alone he deserved to die.

"I make no promises but you'll get at least one of your wishes Marcus Volturi."

Darius knew I was about to attack but he never moved except to put a hand out and draw Rosalie back out of harm's way.

It should have been over quickly but the pent-up aggression in my body coupled with the surge of energy I had received from Emmett was overwhelming and by the time I was calm again there was nothing left of Marcus Volturi but a heap of venom soaked clothes and chunks of vampire flesh scattered over a wide area.

Darius and Rosalie wisely kept their distance and I knew I still looked dangerous, this was the reaction I was used to, the reaction The Major always conjured up in people and for now I was glad of it, I wanted the rage to simmer until we were inside the Volturi citadel then I would allow it full rein and if there were any Volturi still standing when I was done, then they could pick up the pieces and start over, if not then it was up to whoever wanted it to take up the reins or let the vampire world crash and burn. I was sure there were those only too eager to step into the brother's shoes and right now I didn't care who they might be. If I allowed myself to think about the future it might hamper me and so cause the deaths of the very people we had come to save.

 **Rosalie**

I don't know what I expected but certainly not the level of savagery that Jasper displayed, I had never seen a person taken to pieces in such a way and I hoped never to again but I understood his anger and frustration. I knew what Aro and Carlisle had done to the young man Jasper had once been, they deserved what they got but he was determined to take the whole of the Volturi down and I was worried about the consequences.

"Come with me Rose, let's clear up."

I followed Darius picking up small pieces of vampire flesh and piling them up ready, I assumed, to burn.

"Are you OK?"

I shook my head,

"Not really, I don't want to die, Darius. I don't want to be hunted down by the humans and burned. I never asked for this life but I don't want to lose it now it's been forced upon me."

He nodded,

"You won't. If I know Carlisle he'll be here like a shot if he thinks the Volturi will cease to exist, not that he's probably the best man to take the throne but there may not be many options."

"Carlisle?"

"Sure, Aro asked him to join the ruling council centuries ago, he was always an honorary member, maybe Esme will be able to keep him on the straight and narrow."

I wasn't sure Carlisle was the right man either, not since I'd learned what he was capable of but now wasn't the time to get into that, we had some friends to save in Volterra and both The Major and Darius had scores to settle.

"You sure you want to go on? No one will think any less of you if you decide you've had enough."

Of course, I wanted to stay here and bury my head in the sand but that would make me no better than Carlisle and meant letting down everyone I cared about including Sophie so I shook my head.

"I'm going on."

He smiled and nodded,

"Good, let's get back to The Major and find a way into the citadel, just remember anyone you see from here on in is a dangerous enemy and should be treated as such."

We turned and retraced our steps leaving an unlit pyre behind us.

Jasper stood waiting for us, his eyes dark and brooding, holding yet another sheet of paper in one hand.

"This is our way in, details of where Bella's parents are being held and the trap Caius has set for us. We won't have the element of surprise for very long so I suggest we split up once we're inside. I'll go after the trap, you two find the hostages and get them to safety. Once they are on their way out with Rose you can do whatever the hell you like Darius if I can avoid killing Caius myself I will, that's all I can promise though."

I shook my head,

"Once we're in and we find the hostages you and Darius go spring the trap provided no one has set off the alarm. I can get the others to safety with Esme's help. We'll go straight to the airfield and wait for you."

Darius nodded his assent to this,

"Ok, if you're sure you can handle it with Esme's help but no hanging around and waiting for us. You take the hostages and you keep going, take the car and head for Florence. There are a map and directions to a small safe house just outside the city. You hole up there until we join you. If we're not there within twenty-four hours use the money and paperwork you'll find there to book a flight to London and from there back to the States. You'll be flying under assumed names, it's safer that way."

"What will you do?"

"We'll find our own way back, I have my own plans if we get separated, your job is to reunite Bella and her parents as quickly as you can and get Marcus' paperwork to Carlisle."

 **Darius**

There was no way of telling if Marcus had been telling the truth or if he was trying to trap us with lies but along with The Major my instincts told me that his main concern had been for the safety of our kind and the continuation of the Volturi in some form which is why I hadn't lit the pyre, there would be time to decide if that was the right choice later. As a result, we found ourselves at the entrance to a long ago sealed tunnel system that somehow Marcus had reopened. Maybe he and Aro had kept these tunnels as a way out in case of emergencies and therefore had a way of opening them known only to themselves. The only scent coming from the entrance was Marcus' so chances were there was no one lying in wait which was not to say there wouldn't be at the other end but we were willing to take the chance. So long as there were no guards with flamethrowers waiting we could fight our way out if necessary, after all, they could only attack one or two at a time and we were more than a match for them at those odds.

As we approached the outer walls of the town we slowed to listen and sniff the air again but still, there was nothing to cause any misgivings, it seemed Marcus had told the truth and when we finally emerged from the tunnels to find ourselves in the deepest catacombs there wasn't a sign of life. The Volturi brother had mapped our way for us and as neither of us was familiar with the internal layout of the citadel we followed his directions until we reached more populated areas that were full of the scents of many vampires but no sounds or any other indications that anyone was here. If Marcus was right then most of the guards would be waiting close to the wives tower where rumor had it the hostages were now imprisoned. Their actual prison was much closer, the level above this one down a seldom used storage tunnel so Rosalie left us to make her way to them while The Major and I continued cautiously towards the area of the citadel where the trap was waiting ready to snap shut on us.


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter Sixty One**

 **Charlie**

I could still hardly believe what was happening, how could I have grown up with my friends among the Quileutes without realizing there was something strange about them. True they had always believed the legends were more than just stories, they had venerated their ancestors and the spirit warriors but to discover that the spirit warriors really existed as men who could turn into wolves and the Cold Ones were really vampires who also existed was something I found extremely hard to get my head around but here I was locked in a dungeon in the center of the nest of the most powerful and dangerous vampires in existence along with yet another vampire and discovering that my daughter was involved with some kind of vampire/human experiment was blowing my mind.

Esme Cullen had explained all about the Volturi and her own family of vegetarian vampires as if that would make me feel any more comfortable in her presence. She had also explained who or rather what this Jasper, not a member of her family after all, really was and how he and Bella had met. Was I supposed to feel more relaxed knowing that both she and Sophie thought he was the best thing they had ever set eyes on? I didn't want my daughter or granddaughter involved with some freak who killed for sport and was terrifying even to other vampires.

I vowed if I got out of this alive which seems highly unlikely I would do all in my power to persuade Bella to get as far away from the freak as possible and take Sophie with her. It made me feel a little better to know that Bella had some strange way of protecting herself and Sophie from both the vampires and the spirit warriors but that wasn't nearly enough as far as I was concerned.

It was cold and damp down here and Sue was shivering both with cold and fear although we had been treated reasonably enough, given food and water and left pretty much alone until yesterday when we were bundled down here by silent grim looking guards and locked in. Now I was beginning to get seriously worried, there had been no sign of anyone around since, no supplies and no bathroom facilities meaning poor Sue was forced to use a corner of the admittedly huge and almost completely dark room to relieve herself. The only light came from a dim and dusty naked light bulb hanging in the center. She was still terrified of Esme although in fairness the vampire had kept her distance and tried talking to us and encouraging Sue by telling her that she hoped someone might come to free us soon although she didn't seem to have any idea who that might be and when she explained that our only real hope lay in Sophie and Bella giving themselves up I told her I'd rather die here than see that happen. She hadn't been forced to accompany us, she had chosen to in an attempt to reassure us once we discovered what was really happening and for that, I felt grateful, after all, she was as much a prisoner as we were.

Esme's sudden head jerk towards the door alerted me to the fact she had heard something,

"What is it?"

She shook her head and getting up from the floor where she had sat as far from Sue as possible but still within the pathetic sphere of light she made her way to the door and listened then turned to us.

"Stand clear, someone's coming in."

Sue grabbed my hand moaning in fear as the door swung open slowly to reveal a female figure with blonde hair.

"Are you all OK? Can you walk?"

"Yes, no one is injured but how did you get here? Where are the Volturi guards Rosalie?"

So this was a friend, thank God.

"No time to explain now, we need to move quickly, I want to get you into the tunnel before the fighting starts."

We moved to the door and I peered out before pulling Sue behind me,

"What fight? Tell me Bella isn't here."

"She isn't, Jasper wouldn't let her come now please keep quiet and follow me quickly."

I put an arm around Sue's shoulders and guided her along the corridor with the girl ahead and Esme taking up the rear. I felt so helpless, if anyone saw us or came along there was nothing I could do, I couldn't fight a vampire Esme had made that only too plain when she warned me not to try anything, they were faster, stronger, and far more bloodthirsty than anything I had ever come across including a mountain lion or injured grizzly.

Luckily we met no one and were soon hurrying through a network of tunnels finally coming out into fresh night air somewhere well outside the town walls. Sue was panting and we stopped for her to regain her breath.

"We don't have time to stop, we have to get away from Volterra as quickly as we can. There's a car about a mile away so please keep moving."

I nodded to Rosalie and helped Sue back to her feet,

"I could carry you if you can't run any further, I won't hurt you, Sue."

Esme was trying to be helpful but Sue shrank away from her and I shook my head,

"We'll manage but thanks."

Esme smiled a little sadly, I think Sue's reaction to her offer genuinely hurt her, sometimes it was almost possible to forget she was a vampire.

By the time we reached the car both Sue and I were exhausted, Rosalie and Esme had pushed us as fast as we could manage and beyond and we collapsed against its body glad to be able to stop. Rosalie wrenched open the doors looking around uneasily,

"Let's go, we have to keep moving."

I pushed Sue into the back of the car and slid in beside her while Esme joined Rose in front and the car took off way too fast for the narrow twisting road but I kept quiet, hopefully, Rose knew what she was doing, I certainly had no idea, I was just relieved to be free once more.

Sue was exhausted and soon fell into an uneasy doze giving me a chance to question our savior without upsetting her further.

"Who else came with you and why didn't they come out with us?"

Rosalie glanced at me in the mirror,

"Darius and Jasper are going to make sure Bella and Sophie are safe in the future and that means destroying the Volturi leadership, Marcus is already taken care of but there are others."

"How many? Do they really think they can take out that nest of…..I mean the Volturi on their own?"

"Yes, and they probably can without too much trouble if Darius fights half as well as Jasper. In the meantime, we have a safe house in Florence ready and if the others don't join us by tomorrow we fly on alone. Jasper wants you back with Bella as quickly as possible, she's worried sick about you and Carlisle will be relieved to know Esme is safe."

I shook my head as question after question whirled around inside giving me the mother of all headaches.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on and how my daughter got mixed up with this Jasper and your family? Esme, you were reluctant to go into details before but now….well I think you owe me the whole story and Sue's asleep so you don't need to sanitize it, let's just have it straight out."

As I listened I began to wish I hadn't asked, did I really want to know the kind of…...of man Jasper really was?

"You said he's sick? How is he going to manage to fight all those guards? He must be crazy."

"Not crazy, just determined to make the world safe for your family Chief Swan and it's all down to Sophie that he's even on his feet right now."

"Sophie? It's bad enough hearing that my daughter is some kind of secret shield but Sophie?"

When Rosalie finished speaking I leaned back settling Sue more comfortably against me and tried to make sense of a world I no longer recognized. My daughter was some kind of Star Wars defense system and my granddaughter had the ability to send people into some kind of weird limbo and leech their strength away giving it in turn to someone else. Our safety, all our continued existences seemed to rest on the shoulders of two men and one of those was dying, only on his feet because he was busy leeching the life from another who had volunteered to be sent into the darkness to wait for little Sophie to rescue him later. If I saw this as a story plot on TV I'd laugh and turn over, it was so ridiculous. And even if Jasper and Darius succeeded in destroying the Volturi there was no guarantee that Carlisle, some kind of Dr. Frankenstein, could save Jasper when he returned. Did I want him to succeed? That was a difficult question to answer right now but I had a feeling Bella would be rooting for him and she never gave up, she was a bit like her old man in that respect.

For now though I was more worried about Sue, she had curled up more or less in a ball and closed her eyes as soon as we got into the car and when Rosalie pulled up outside the safe house I had to carry her inside, she refused to open her eyes or make any effort to move. I knew she was traumatized and I didn't blame her, it had been a terrifying experience for such a sensitive soul but I wanted to see her recognizing she was now safe, she needed to eat and drink, it had been twenty-four hours since we had been fed and she was so cold and white.

Esme quickly pulled the sheets back on the bed and found some extra blankets while I slipped off Sue's shoes and jacket and then tucked her in. The room was soon warm, Rosalie had turned up the heating and then went out to grab something for us to eat, personally, I was starving but I stayed beside Sue while Esme went into the other room to call her husband and tell him we were all free and safe.

Only once we were alone did I try to talk to Sue keeping my voice low and gentle coaxing her to open her eyes or at least speak to me but she just curled up into a tighter ball and kept stubbornly silent so when Esme came back in with the phone offering it to me so I could speak to Bella I took it from her and walked to the window pleased to hear the sound of my daughters voice.

"Dad? Are you and Sue OK? I was so worried about you."

"Yeah, we're coming to terms with all that's happened, all we've been told. How about you and Sophie? Are you OK? Where are you?"

"I can't tell you right now but we're OK, Darius left us a bodyguard. Is Sue all right? She must have been so scared, I hope Esme was able to help you both, it was very brave of her to go with you."

"Ah, I don't think Sue wants anything to do with the vam…..any of them right now. She seems pretty traumatized but I'm sure once we get out of Italy and back home she'll feel better. It was a real shock to find out the Quileutes had been right all along. You be careful Bella, don't be too trusting, remember what those people are. I wish you and Sophie could go somewhere safe, on your own. I'll be glad when we get back, then I can look after you both."

"We're fine dad and I trust Garrett, Darius, and Jasper. Rose and Esme too, they'll take care of you both, Don't be too quick to judge them, they put their own lives at risk for Sophie and me, more than once."

It had not escaped my notice that Bella hadn't mentioned Carlisle among those she trusted and he was right there with her but I was way too far off to offer any help of my own, there was somewhere they would be safe though.

"Bella, why don't you take Sophie and drive to Forks, go to the Quileute village, I know about the spirit warriors, Sue explained, they'll be able to keep you both safe from any of the Volturi or anyone else who wants to harm you."

There was a coldness in her tone when Bella replied,

"We're fine right here dad, I'm confident of that, more confident than of my welcome in Forks, I don't think the Quileutes are very happy about my friendship with the Cullens or Jasper, they might consider harboring us too much of a danger to themselves. Anyway, I hope Sue recovers quickly and I'll speak to you again once you get back. Take care and please, you can trust Esme and Rosalie, be nice to them dad."

I wanted to speak to my granddaughter but Bella seems eager to cut the conversation at this point, I'd try again once we got back and I would most certainly make sure Bella and I had a long and comprehensive conversation about the future and what had happened in the recent past.

When Rosalie got back with the hot food and coffee I tried to persuade Sue to eat something but she refused to move or even speak and appeared to be in shock.

"I think she needs to see a doctor, Esme. I'm really worried about her."

Esme bit her lip,

"There is a problem with that Charlie, if she says anything to the doctor it could cause problems, besides which we really need to leave Italy as soon as possible to be safe and I promise you as soon as we reach home Carlisle will check her out, he may be a vampire but he's also an extremely experienced human doctor."

I looked down at Sue who hadn't even reacted to the notion of Carlisle examining her.

"I don't know Esme, she's in a bad way."

I was torn between getting as many miles between us and any surviving Volturi as possible and getting medical help for Sue.

Esme's phone rang again at this moment and excusing herself she moved away to answer it then was back a minute later.

"It's Quil Ateara, he wants to speak to you."

I frowned, how did he know I was with Esme Cullen? More puzzling, how did he know her number?

She smiled as she handed the phone to me explaining that Sue had been in contact with him days earlier and they had spoken to the guardian leader who wanted reassurance that Sue and I were safe.

I explained the situation and although he sounded rather detached, I guess he wasn't happy that Bella had dragged Sue into such a dangerous situation, he did offer a way out of our dilemma.

"There are a few guardians in Tuscany and I'm sure they would be more than willing to give you and Sue shelter from the vampires, they can arrange medical help for her too. Of course, you could choose to travel back with the vampires leaving her in their care should you so desire."

Angry that he could even consider such a thing likely I bit my tongue and told him I would be only too happy to put Sue and myself into the care of other guardians, friends of the Quileutes because I knew it was the only option that would ensure she received medical care quickly. I could see Esme and Rosalie weren't happy with my decision but there was nothing they could do about it and it was agreed that Sue and I would be dropped off at a doctor's house in a village about twenty miles outside Florence as soon as Quil had spoken to the leader of the guardian group and could arrange for us to be met there.


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter Sixty Two**

 **Jasper**

Things were very quiet, did they not think we would be suspicious to find our way so easy or did they just not care, did they imagine they could ensnare us and kill us without any problem? If so they were sorely mistaken, The Major wasn't sick right now and had as his companion the next most deadly vampire in our world. Would Caius be amongst those waiting? Or had he heard that his nemesis was coming and had he fled? Marcus said he was still here and so far the Volturi brother hadn't lied so Darius might just get what he came here for.

As we approached the wives tower the scent of vampires became thick in the air, another sign Marcus had been correct, there were a lot of vampires around this area, the trap was about to be snapped shut.

"Are you ready Darius?"

He smiled at me and I saw genuine joy in his eyes,

"Never better Major."

Then it happened, black-cloaked figures poured out of every doorway and others jumped down from the windows in the tower until we were surrounded by them, but all were guards, there was no sign of Caius or any other leaders, they would no doubt be watching the proceedings from a safe distance but that suited me, it wouldn't be difficult to rid ourselves of these fighters and only then would we reach those we really wanted.

One or two of the guards were highly skilled fighters but most were used only to taking on unsuspecting nomads, they had never encountered anything like us and most went down in seconds, maimed and dismembered ready to be burned when the fighting was over. Underfoot it became slick with spilled venom but most of that came from our opponents, I had a couple of bites on one arm and Darius appeared to have sustained the same minor injuries as the last of the guards dropped to the ground and he looked up at me.

"A stroll in the park Major, I hope they can do better than that next time or it's going to be very disappointing."

"It just shows that reputation isn't everything my friend. You can look tough and talk tough but you need to be able to back it up with your actions. How many do you think we took down?"

He glanced around quickly,

"About twelve I guess, that leaves another dozen or so including the remaining gifts but not the leaders. Ready for more? I guess they're waiting upstairs for us."

"Then let's not keep them waiting any longer but be careful, these will be better trained."

We found ourselves fighting our way up the spiral staircase to the top of the tower each guard we killed being replaced by a companion and they were better trained, these were the elite troops but they were still no match for us, we went through them like a scythe through a cornfield, limbs, and heads bouncing down the stone stairs as we tossed them out of our way. Then suddenly I smelled something, gasoline!

"Darius, Molotov cocktails, get down."

First one, then another glass bottle smashed on the stone steps below us the fingers of flame licking hungrily where the gasoline splattered around us but missed. We didn't wait for the next ones just rushed up the rest of the stairs throwing anyone we came across down complete with their missiles which splashed their deadly liquid over the tumbling bodies and screams came up the stairwell accompanied by thick smoke and the scent of burning flesh.

At the top was a large circular landing with three doors leading off, Darius kicked in the closest but it was empty so continued to the second while I watched our backs but it seems those below were busy trying to avoid or put out the flames that threatened to incinerate them.

"Major, this one's mine."

I turned to see Darius disappear into the room chasing a figure I took to be Caius and I noticed a female standing by the window, his wife? Confident that Darius could cope with both of them I turned my attention to the last door which flew open by a kick from my boot to reveal three women, one I recognized as Aro's wife from her description and I guessed the other two were the remaining gifts, Chelsea and Corin. If they got in my way I'd kill them too but it was Aro's wife I wanted, the woman who ordered Bella's murder and Sophie's kidnap.

I turned my gift on the other two knocking them to the floor and ensuring they wouldn't be getting up anytime soon then I turned back to Sulpicia. She stood staring at me looking angry and frustrated but not afraid.

"So, the monster returns. I take it you want me now, you already killed my husband so go on get it over with."

She was too cool, and excited, which led me to believe she still had something up her sleeve and I was right. As I stepped closer she whipped her hand from behind her back to reveal another gasoline weapon, this time though it was an aerosol and as I dived across the room she lit it spraying the liquid flame in my direction setting fire to the drapes and soft furnishings as she did so.

By the time her weapon was exhausted the whole room was alight and she stood between me and the door.

"You think you are so clever don't you Major? You think you scare everyone, well, you don't scare me and neither does dying….so long as I get to take you with me."

"Well, that's a shame because I don't plan on joining you just yet but you go right ahead."

I picked up the couch closest to me which was well alight and rammed it into her crushing her between it and the wall smiling as her clothing caught light and then her hair turning her into a candle that flared briefly before collapsing onto the couch as I dropped it. My own sleeves were smoldering and several fingers were blackened but I felt nothing but exhilaration at killing my enemies.

The flames had really taken a hold so I ran back onto the landing to find Darius standing there holding Caius' head by the hair and grinning,

"Now that's what I call a party Major but it looks like things are gonna get mighty hot up here, shall we go?"

I nodded then turned remembering the two young women I had knocked out earlier,

"Just a second."

I went back into the room dodging the flames and dragged the two out by their arms leaving them to recover on the flagstone floor. They would wake long before the flames spread out onto here and it was as much as I was prepared to do, more than I ever had before, maybe Bella was rubbing off on me, I thought she would have approved of my actions. Now, it really was time to leave before what was left of the Volturi regrouped, if in fact there was anyone left to take charge.

We didn't bother using the tunnels to make our escape, after all, there was no one left to organize any pursuit, there was hardly anyone left at all. So, we strode out of the citadel as people began to appear dressed in the night clothes and robes pointing and talking excitedly as the flames appeared licking through the tower windows. Ducking out of sight into a dark alley we heard the sounds of sirens approaching and wondered if the emergency services would be allowed into the citadel and if so, what the cover story would be.

Darius still carried Caius' head swinging from his fist and I gestured to it,

"What do you plan on doing with that?"

"This?"

He lifted it up and smiled into the terrified face of Caius Volturi,

"I thought at first it would make a nice paperweight on my desk but I don't think I could stomach looking at him for too long. I guess he'd like me to put him out of his misery, wouldn't you?"

He stared into Caius' face and the Volturi saw something there because he screamed briefly before Darius poked him with a finger,

"One more sound outta you and I'm ripping your tongue out, understand?"

Caius blinked, he knew Darius meant what he said but I think he also knew his torture had only just begun. I was mildly curious what Darius had planned but it was none of my business, I just wanted to get back to Bella and Sophie so I could say goodbye before swapping places with Emmett, possibly for eternity.

While Darius jacked a car I called Rosalie and learned of Charlie's intention to put their safety into the hands of the guardians, well it was his decision, I had done my bit by allowing their rescue to take place but I understood that he would never agree, or at least give his blessing, to Bella having me in her life so it was just as well that I was dying, she'd lost too many important people in her life she didn't need to become estranged from her father too.

"So, Esme and I are going to drop them off then we'll wait for you to join us."

"OK, have you had time to look at the papers Marcus gave me?"

There was an awkward silence and I knew the answer even before Rosalie spoke.

"Yes, I have but….I'm so sorry Jasper but even with all his hard work, I don't think there's much we can do. He was trying to work out a way to turn you back to human and maybe if it had been attempted decades ago there might have been a chance but Carlisle's experiment damaged too much of the human DNA in your body and the damage has increased over time. I really wish I had better news for you, I am so sorry."

"It doesn't matter, it was always a long shot Rosalie, we'll be with you soon."

Darius appeared with a nondescript brown car that looked as if it had seen better days and when he saw my expression he grinned,

"The owner won't be looking for this piece of shit, I left him some money in its place. Come on let's get going."

He retrieved Caius' head from its hiding place in the bushes and threw it in the trunk then we set off for Florance and a flight home.

He glanced over at me questioningly,

"Bad news?"

"Bella's parents don't trust us, they're putting their faith in the guardians."

He shrugged,

"It's their funeral, mind you they should be safe enough now we've done all the hard work. What else? Did you speak to Bella?"

"No, not yet. I'd rather see her face to face."

He nodded,

"Can I take it Marcus' work was no good?"

"Nope, Carlisle screwed me over when he altered my DNA, there's nothing they can do."

"Jeez, I'm sorry Major, I wish there was something I could do."

"There is, keep an eye on Bella and Sophie for me when I'm gone. I won't keep Emmett in that place any longer than it takes to say goodbye but I'd feel a whole lot better knowing someone like you is watching out for them."

He stretched out his hand and we shook,

"It'll be my pleasure and it's been an honor fighting alongside you Major, I wish we'd known each other longer."

"Yeah, me too."

Then I closed my eyes and tried to relive every moment I had spent with Sophie and Bella since I first set eyes on them, it was all I had left now, memories until my body finally gave up the unequal struggle and I died, for real this time.

We didn't waste time in Florence, after picking up the girl's we headed straight for the airport and took an earlier flight. Rosalie was very quiet and I could feel her sense of helplessness and sorrow but there was little I could say to help her so instead I just took away her bleakest feelings and she acknowledged it with a wan smile.

Esme explained what had happened with Charlie and Sue, how Charlie's wife had become hysterical in Volterra and had lapsed into a semi-coma since their release.

"She's a Quileute, she just doesn't trust us. I guess she's still terrified so I understand Charlie wanting to get her away from us as quickly as possible. He spoke to Bella but I don't think she was too happy with him, she's very much in love with you Jasper."

I nodded,

"I know Esme, I love her too but it wasn't to be, I take it Rosalie told you they can't help me. I've asked Darius to keep an eye on them but I'd appreciate it if you stayed in touch too, she's going to need some good friends and I don't want her to mourn for me, I want her to go out and live her life. Enjoy Sophie's childhood and hopefully meet a good man who'll look after them both."

Esme didn't say anything she just squeezed my shoulder and nodded venom shimmering in her eyes.

Once back on U.S soil we were soon through customs although how Darius had managed to arrange for Caius' head to get through as medical research material I didn't like to ask. I was just grateful no one asked to see inside the sealed biohazard canister. Both Rosalie and Esme gave it a wide berth and were relieved when Darius put it in the trunk of his car for the drive to…...hell, where were Bella and Sophie staying?

"No sweat Major, I told Bella everything was OK and she gave me the address, an old hunting lodge her father and she used to vacation in. She's looking forward to seeing you."

"Good, I'm just glad she's safe."

Then I closed my eyes once more, I had nothing else to say and I couldn't waste precious time on small talk, I wanted to return to my memories and happier times until I could hold Bella in my arms one last time.


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter Sixty Three**

 **Bella**

I was so excited at the thought of finally seeing Jasper again that I couldn't settle to anything, even my anger at dad's decision to trust the guardians rather than Jasper and Esme Cullen couldn't dampen it and Sophie was equally as wound up. We went outside into the woods so she could let off some steam and leave Carlisle in peace to work on a cure. I know his initial enthusiasm had waned somewhat but I refused to believe that Jasper would die. Garrett was riding him pretty hard. He'd escorted him to hunt in the woods earlier but cut short the expedition when he suspected that Carlisle was trying to waste time. He told me because he didn't trust Carlisle and I think he wanted to prepare me for possible bad news to come.

Sophie had been very quiet until she heard Jasper was headed home and then she became really excited making plans for the new home the three of us would find together as if she believed that Carlisle or Rosalie would come up with the answer to Jasper's desperate plight. I really thought if we lost Jasper Sophie and I would never recover, he was the person who made us complete even though we had known him such a short time and he had been desperately ill for part of that. Our world had been turned upside down by his entrance into it and despite all the terrible things that had happened to us I knew he was the love of my life.

When Garrett came out to tell me that my dad had called to speak to me I took the opportunity to leave Sophie in his care while I had something I needed to do before I rang my dad back. Carlisle sat in a chair with his eyes closed and at first, I thought he was sleeping before remembering that vampires didn't need to sleep.

"Carlisle, I need a straight answer, can you help Jasper? I know you're waiting for the papers the Volturi gave him but hasn't Rosalie said anything?"

He opened his eyes slowly and sat up,

"Until I see the papers for myself it's hard to say, Bella, but unless they point out something I missed then I doubt it. I'm afraid you and Sophie must brace yourselves for bad news, once Jasper gets back he'll have to set Emmett free so be prepared to say a final goodbye."

I hadn't really expected anything else but it was the way Carlisle spoke that really upset me, as if Jasper's life didn't mean anything to him, as of he felt no guilt or responsibility for what was happening.

"You don't really care do you, Carlisle? I mean it doesn't make any difference to you if Jasper lives or dies, does it? How can that be? Explain it to me because I don't understand at all."

He sighed and gestured for me to sit down,

"Bella, I'm a scientist and Jasper was my life's work, of course I'm sad that it didn't work, no one likes to fail but it was all such a long while ago. I'm not proud of what I did, who would be? But you must understand that I saved his life, I gave him the strength, the power, to live in a new world, to be different, to be better and that alone was an achievement. He started out a monster but he evolved into something more and if only I could have had more time I could have perfected my work."

I shook my head in disbelief,

"You know I used to believe that there was good in everyone somewhere but since I met you I'm no longer so sure. Jasper is a man, a living breathing person who you experimented on and you don't even care that what you did is killing him?"

He smiled at me patronizingly,

"Actually, technically Jasper isn't a living breathing person Bella, he's a vampire hybrid and he would have been dead over a century ago if not for me. I gave him a new life, a second chance, unfortunately, it didn't work out quite the way I planned but I did give him all those extra years and that allowed him to meet you and Sophie and save your lives."

I stared at him, what made this guy tick? He certainly wasn't on the same planet as the rest of us.

"Technically? In reality, you used a dying man to play God and turned him into something he never wanted, you gave him a century of torture and mental anguish and now? Well, he no longer interests you. Carlisle, you aren't a man, you are the monster, cold and dead with no pity, no compassion, and no heart. How Esme bears to live with you I don't know but if Jasper dies then the only good thing will be that I never have to set eyes on you again."

I turned on my heel, grabbed the phone and went through to the bedroom getting a little childish satisfaction from slamming the door as I did so. Unfortunately, my conversation with Carlisle hadn't exactly put me in a good frame of mind for my call although I tried to stay cool as dad told me that Sue was in good hands, a doctor the guardians had arranged was treating her for shock and mental trauma.

"I hope you understand that poor Sue is suffering because of those….those creatures you allowed into your life. Bella, they are dangerous, to you and to Sophie, what were you thinking? If you're in some kind of trouble, I mean if they are preventing you from leaving just tell me. I know Sue's friends would be only too happy to help you. Why didn't you speak to me when we arrived for the funeral? I would have tried to help you then."

Explaining to my dad that not all vampires were evil and that I was in love with Jasper wasn't easy, for starters he didn't want to hear what I had to say. The only time he sounded at all relieved was when I explained that Jasper was probably dying.

"Well, at least with him out of the way you'll be free to come home. You can start over in Forks with Sue and me, we have room and both you and Sophie need time to get over everything that's happened."

"I'm not going to live in Forks. I'm staying with Jasper as long as I can and…..if the worst happens then Sophie and I will start over but I'm not making any plans until I have to. Dad, I love Jasper, so does Sophie."

He went quiet for a while and I knew he was thinking over what I'd just said and the best way to reply to it. When he spoke again his voice was calm, quiet, and reasonable.

"OK, I understand that you think you're in love. Sue explained how these creatures can influence people, but if you want to stay with this Jasper until it's over, fine, you do that, it's your life, your decision."

I waited for the "but" I knew was coming.

"But, it's not a safe or healthy environment for a child, Sophie is impressionable and she's just lost her daddy. She's looking for a substitute but I do not want her fixating on him. You take as long as you need, stay with him, whatever, but please Bella, let Sophie come live with us until you work out what you're going to do. Just until you get things straight. You know she'll be safe and happy with us, we'll look after her, give her a stable and safe life until you're ready to pick up the responsibility of being a mom again."

I could feel my hands shaking, why would no one listen to me? Was it so hard to accept that I could fall in love? So what if Jasper was part vampire? He'd looked after Sophie and me, he'd saved her life for God's sake! He wasn't a monster, not to us.

"Thanks, dad, I'll think about it and call you back but Sophie loves Jasper and he loves her, he would never hurt either of us."

He tried to get me to agree to him picking Sophie up but I refused to allow that and told him I didn't know where we would be for the next few days.

"I hope Sue gets better soon so you can go home. Take care dad."

I usually signed off with the words I love you but I couldn't force them out right now even if it hurt my dad's feelings, I was so exasperated by his attitude as if I would ever relinquish my daughter to anyone, even him, for a man?

Luckily I didn't have time to brood on everything as I heard Sophie's squeal of delight,

"Mommy, mommy, come quick, they're back. Jasper's here."

I flew outside ignoring Carlisle and Garrett and ran straight into Jasper's arms joined seconds later by Sophie and he scooped her up in one arm and held her close. It felt right as if we three belonged together as if we were a real family. I let Sophie chatter in his ear for a minute watching as he smiled and listened as if she were the most important person in the world but I could see the shadow in his eyes and knew he understood that despite help from the Volturi he was doomed.

When Sophie finally turned her attention to Esme and Rosalie he took my arm and pulled me away from the others then stared into my eyes as our lips met in a sweet kiss.

"Jasper…."

He shook his head and put a finger to my lips to silence my words,

"Let me enjoy the moment, please. To feel you in my arms to experience the outpouring of love from both you and Sophie is the most wonderful thing I have ever experienced. You're safe now Bella, you and Sophie and Darius has promised to watch over you, he and Esme. The family will always be there for you, you can trust Esme and Rosalie, Emmett too, and I want you to promise me you'll thank him for me, for giving me the chance to keep you safe."

I shook my head, tears coursing down my cheeks and I heard his words, he understood and had made arrangements so Sophie and I would always have friends in his world.

"Are you sure? There must be a way Jasper, I can't lose you too."

"Hush."

He wiped away my tears with the back of his hand and kissed me again,

"I was never going to beat this Bella, I wasn't supposed to live, Major Jasper Whitlock died on the battlefield, this is just a shadow of him, I think you would have liked The Major, I know he would have loved you, he will always love you. I'm sorry I have to go Bella but I don't want you or Sophie to watch me die, I want you to remember me as I was. Besides, Emmett has been in that place far too long, he deserves to be set free, to be with Rosalie."

"Please stay Jasper, at least for a little while, please."

His smile was blinding in its beauty but he sighed,

"To stay just makes it harder to say goodbye. I'll speak to Sophie then ask her to swap us back."

I bit my lip to stop myself sobbing and watched as he walked over to Sophie who sat on the ground with Garrett, Rosalie, and Darius listening to Darius' story of how they stormed the citadel and rescued grandpa and Sue. Esme came over and put an arm around me in comfort.

"I'm truly sorry Bella. I take it from my husband's attitude that you gave him a little something to think about. I understand your bitterness, I must say this Carlisle isn't the man I thought I'd fallen in love with and I promise you that I will never allow him to try anything like this again. I hope Jasper told you that I promised him we would keep in touch, not that he needed to ask. You and Sophie have become a part of our family, we love you both very much."

I couldn't speak, I just watched as Jasper drew Sophie away from the others and lifted her up to talk to her. She shook her head and I heard her cry but then I think Jasper must have taken our pain away because I found myself able to speak, to join the conversation with the others and both loved and hated him for doing it although I knew he'd done so with the best of intentions.

I had expected to have a few hours, maybe even days with Jasper but he didn't want us to watch him fade away so had arranged to swap with Emmett that evening and for Esme and the others to drive Sophie and me back with them to their home until I decided what I wanted to do. So, we spent a couple of hours talking about nothing really, or at least I said nothing just clung to him while he explained what he had done in Volterra and then told me he wanted me to be happy as if that were possible!

"I want you and Sophie to make up with your dad and Sue, let them help you start over, I wish I could but I have nothing to give you I'm afraid. You need your family, Sophie needs them so don't let their choice to trust the guardians instead of us cause a breach between you. One day you'll find someone who makes you happy and then I want you to grab it with both hands. I don't want you to be unhappy or lonely, you deserve so much more."

I couldn't speak although I didn't feel sad just empty, he could take away my pain but he couldn't fill the void it left behind.

When he finally got up and called for Sophie I knew it was time to say goodbye and holding his hand so tightly it made my knuckles ache I followed him into the lodge and through to the bedroom where Emmett lay as if asleep. Sophie climbed onto the bed and sat there waiting. She too looked empty and I knew we would both be shedding tears very soon and sharing our loss.

The others had stayed outside so it felt very intimate as Jasper stretched out on the floor beside the bed,

"When Emmett wakes up you tell him what I said Sophie, OK?"

She nodded,

"I will Jasper but I wish you didn't have to go."

He smiled and winked,

"Just do your stuff little one and remember all I told you."

She nodded and then lay down beside Emmett and closed her eyes gripping his huge hand with her tiny one looking like a doll beside the huge man as I waited to see the life leave Jasper's eyes for the very last time.


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter Sixty Four**

 **Esme**

I had persuaded Carlisle to accompany me for a walk to give Bella some privacy to say goodbye to Jasper. It broke my heart to see just how much those two loved each other and to know they couldn't be together but I had every intention in keeping in touch with Bella and her daughter, I saw them as part of my family now, just like poor Jasper. However, there was another reason I asked Carlisle to accompany me and it had nothing to do with having missed him these last few days. I was furious with him for upsetting Bella, for his attitude to Jasper and for his continuing blindness to what he had done. I really thought Jasper had taught him the meaning of shame and regret but it seems I was wrong and I had something to say to my husband.

He pulled me close and sighed contentedly,

"It's so good to have you back Esme, I was really worried when I found out what you had done, it was rather silly of you to go with Bella's parents to Volterra although I knew you would be safe enough. My friends would never have harmed you. I doubt they really had any intentions of harming Charlie or Sue either, it was just a bluff. Besides, Bella and Sophie would have been treated well, their gifts would have made them far too valuable to hurt. Still, everyone is back home now and as soon as Emmett wakes up I think we should make a move. I was thinking about traveling to Italy myself, whoever is left in Volterra will need help to reassemble the Volturi and I am very experienced…"

He trailed off as he realized I had stopped walking and he had left me behind.

"Esme? Are you OK? Did you hear what I said?"

"Oh yes Carlisle, I heard every word, I just couldn't believe what I was hearing. Have you forgotten all about Jasper? Or is he just of no further interest to you now?"

He frowned,

"Jasper? I don't understand, Esme. I did my best, Rosalie pored over the papers Marcus gave him and we both agreed there was nothing useful we could do. Of course, I'm sorry things turned out the way they did but there's really nothing more I can do and before you start I have already promised you that I will never meddle in such things again. I have learned my lesson."

"No, you haven't, not at all. Listen to you, planning your next move without a word of compassion for Bella, Sophie, or Jasper. What happened to the man I fell in love with? I don't recognize you anymore and that worries me."

He smiled patronizingly at me,

"Esme you're overwrought. I understand you have taken those three under your wing like the mother hen you are but they aren't your concern. I am sorry that I can't save Jasper, he seems like a genuinely good person underneath. I'm also sorry Bella and Sophie became involved with him although I did try to warn her that it would come to something like this. She's human and he's not, she has her life ahead of her and he's dying, I can't change any of that and I don't intend taking on any more responsibilities, not even for you Esme. Bella has a family, she has people to take care of her. If you're so worried then I'm willing to put a sum of money at her disposal to help her over the next few months but after that…..well, she really isn't our concern. As for Jasper, I have spoken to Darius and although he seems upset with me too for some reason he had agreed to take charge of the body and keep it safe until there is no life left in it. I did suggest I could perform an autopsy, see if I can discover anything that way but he didn't seem keen on that idea so I am prepared to burn all my research, dispose of the body and forget all about it. Now, I can't say fairer than that can I? Please let's put all this behind us, I really don't think I can take any more lectures from you right now."

I stared at him, he was a stranger to me suddenly and I felt a wrenching sensation understanding that the bond between us had been stretched beyond the point of rescue and was now severed. As the expression on his face changed to one of confusion and pain I knew he had felt it too.

"Esme?"

I shook my head,

"It's no good Carlisle, I can't go on like this. You aren't the man I married, or maybe you are and like everyone else I was fooled by the mask you wore. I'm sorry for you, Carlisle, you are so blind you can't even see what you've done. Go to Italy by all means, join what's left of the Volturi if it makes you happy but I'm going my own way and I intend to stay in contact with Bella and Sophie and give them all the support I can because they deserve it and I love them."

With that, I turned and walked away from Carlisle not even waiting to hear anything else he might have to say and he, in turn, stood frozen to the spot unable to believe I would really walk away from him even when I passed out of his sight. I thought I would feel miserable, unhappy, and bereft, but instead, I felt a sense of relief that it was all over and I was free. As I had told Carlisle I would help Bella and Sophie all I could and I would do all in my power to ensure Carlisle never got his hands on Jasper's body although I guessed Darius would do that anyway.

What Rosalie and Emmett would do was for them to decide, I wouldn't try to talk them into coming with me even though I would be shattered if they chose to stay with Carlisle. For now, I needed to make plans to look after poor Bella until she made her mind up whether to return to her father's house which I doubted having seen the antagonism between her and her stepmother but she may feel it was the only option open to her now.

As I approached the lodge Bella came running out, her face wet with tears and I knew Jasper was gone. I opened my arms and folded her inside holding her as she sobbed uncontrollably. I guessed she had been unable to bear sitting there while Sophie brought Emmett back and she didn't want Sophie to see how much it had broken her heart. If only there was something I could do, I felt so helpless right now.

 **Bella**

One minute Jasper was there with us, I could feel his presence all around me, and then he was gone. His body lay deathly still on the floor while Sophie guided him back to that awful place in the darkness to bring Emmett back home. I know I should have been grateful for the time Emmett had given Jasper but I wanted so much more. I felt like shouting at Sophie to stop, to bring Jasper back to us but that would have been cruel and unfair. No, I had to accept that I had lost the man of my dreams, that those few precious weeks in December were all we would ever have and that I had to find the strength to go on, for Sophie's sake, but my life, my love, died with Jasper and I felt a shell of a woman now, cold and empty inside.

When I finally stopped crying and went back inside I found to my relief that Rosalie and Emmett had taken Sophie for a walk which was very kind of them since they had been separated for so long. Darius and Garrett stood between Carlisle and Jasper who lay on the bed in Emmett's place and I knew from the atmosphere that there had been words exchanged. Carlisle turned to me,

"Bella, I'm glad you're back. I think we should leave as soon as possible, I don't anticipate any trouble now but we are in an isolated position here and your stepmother is a Quileute, we don't want to ask for trouble by staying around, after all, we're only a short distance from their reservation as the crow flies."

I nodded, I didn't want to spend a second longer with Carlisle but I knew Jasper had asked Esme to look after me and for now, I had nowhere else to go. I suddenly felt very alone and scared, far more than I had when Steven left me all alone with Kat and no money.

"I'll put The Major in the back of my car, he'll be OK there in the short term."

"Yes, about that, as I said I think we should discuss what to do for the best Darius, after all, he may live for…."

"Carlisle, not another word."

Esme's voice cracked across the room startling everyone.

"Come on Bella, let's get your things together. Once we reach Portland we'll make sure you and Sophie have everything you need."

"Portland? Why are we going there? I thought we would fly back to my laboratory, the house there would be comfortable, it's certainly big enough for Bella and Sophie to feel at ease. I understand your reluctance to go to Italy and I'm willing to forgo that trip for now."

She looked at him with a strange expression and then it hit me, Esme was angry with Carlisle and contemptuous of him.

"You can do exactly what you please Carlisle, it's of no interest to me whatsoever. Bella, Sophie, and I are going to stay in Portland for a while. I'm sure she will want to see her father once things settle down and Sophie certainly will."

"Oh."

He appeared lost for words for a moment,

"Well, I suppose a short vacation in Portland wouldn't hurt."

"I already told you I'm not going back with you, Carlisle, nor do I want you around Bella and Sophie until you can learn to act like a normal person. I thought you'd be busy arranging to scurry back to Volterra, there's nothing to keep you here any longer, you must sense that."

I saw Darius and Garrett exchange an amused look, Darius might be Carlisle's friend but he was not happy with the way Carlisle had acted recently.

"Wherever you go Carlisle, you go alone, remember that."

We all knew what Darius was referring to and I turned to look at Jasper again biting my lip to hold back fresh tears.

"Was Emmett OK?"

Garrett nodded,

"Yep, he said it had been like sleeping but more boring. I think he's happy to be back but he's feeling guilty for leaving The Major there."

I nodded glad that Emmett was none the worse for his enforced imprisonment.

"Could I have a few minutes alone, please?"

The others nodded and filed out, Carlisle being hustled along by Garrett who being the last one out shut the door quietly.

I knelt beside the bed and took one of Jasper's hands in mine, I had expected it to be cold but it was burning up, it seems the fight between the vampire and human genes was raging more fiercely than ever. I held it to my breast and stared at him determined to fix that beautiful face in my memory.

"I miss you so much, Jasper. I should have thanked you for everything you did for us but I think I tried. I wish you were here with us, I wish Sophie and I were about to start our lives anew with you. This is so unfair, it breaks my heart to see you like this but I'll never forget you and I'll always be thankful that you came into our lives. I love you so much."

Standing up I leaned over and kissed him hoping against hope for some reaction but there was nothing, he was gone from me to a place I could never reach.

Once outside I saw that Sophie was back and she ran over to hug me,

"I'm sorry I couldn't save Jasper mommy but at least we know he's going back to heaven with the rest of the angels."

"Yes, he is Sophie and I don't blame you. You were so brave and clever. Now, I guess we should go."

"Where are we going, mommy? Our house is burned down and grandpa and Sue aren't home. We don't have to go live with them, do we? Or with grandma Margaret? I like grandpa but not Sue so much, she's grumpy. Could we stay here instead?"

"No sweetie, we can't stay here but we are going to stay with Esme and the others for a little while."

She smiled at this, she loved all the Cullen's with the exception of Carlisle.

"Where though? Where do they live?"

"Well, for now, we'll all be staying in Portland, that's all I know."

She tugged on my arm and I bent down so she could whisper in my ear, something I usually frowned on in company but right now I didn't have the energy to scold her.

"What about Jasper? Where's he going? Can he come with us in case Rosalie or Carlisle find a way to save him?"

"No sweetie, we have to let Jasper go. Darius will take care of him for us."

She turned to stare at Darius who came out of the lodge cradling Jasper's comatose body and accompanied by Garrett who went to the back of the car to open the door ready.

He lifted something up,

"What do you want me to do with this?"

I knew what was in the biohazard container, Esme had explained all about Caius, and Darius shrugged,

"Throw it in the trunk, I haven't decided yet."

Sophie let go of my hand and ran over to them,

"What's in there, Darius?"

Darius who had just placed Jasper gently on the back seat turned to her,

"Well, Miss Sophie, that's all that's left of a very bad man."

She frowned,

"In that little box? There can't be much of him."

"Nope, just the important part."

"What will you do with it?"

"I'm not quite sure yet but I'll think of something."

She nodded and he tousled her hair just like Jasper had done.

"You ready for another adventure? Or are you bored yet?"

"No, I'm ready, can I ride with you?"

He shook his head,

"There's not room little miss but I'll be right behind you."

She brightened up when Emmett asked her to ride with him, there was just room for us with Esme and Rosalie leaving Carlisle behind to find his own way and soon we were off but although Sophie was subdued and kept looking behind to reassure herself that Darius was there she seems to be coping better than me, I just wanted to close my eyes and go to sleep hoping when I woke up it would all have been a bad dream and Jasper would still be here with me because I really didn't know if I could cope without him now and if I did it would purely be for Sophie's sake, my own life was over.


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter Sixty Five**

 **Sophie**

I knew mommy was really upset about Jasper and I tried my best to put a brave face on, something daddy had always told me I should do when I was upset about something. He was gone and Jasper was gone, all mommy had now was me. I knew there were grandpa and Sue but it never felt nice when we stayed there, grandpa was OK, I liked him but Sue and my mommy didn't like each other. I didn't want to live with them but I didn't know where else we could go now our house was gone. Maybe Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie would let us live with them for always, they were like family and I liked having a big brother and sister. I didn't think Carlisle would be coming back, Esme was really cross with him and he wasn't a very nice man.

I would miss Darius and Garrett when they left too, things wouldn't be the same without them even if they were strange. I wondered what part of the bad man Darius had in the box, it was much too little to have a lot of him in there, maybe his hands if he had been horrible and hit people or his tongue if he'd been mean but that was gross and I decided maybe I didn't want to know. It was a bit like Jasper, he was in a kind of box, in the dark and all on his own and I knew he was scared and sick, I wanted to help him but I didn't know how and I didn't think Carlisle or Rosalie could either. That meant he would be shut in that box until he fell asleep and he would never wake up again. Heaven was a nice place, I knew that, but I wanted him to stay here with us. Swapping him with Emmett had been good but no one would want to stay in that horrid place forever. I told Jasper I would visit him but he made me promise not to, he said it was a nasty place and he wouldn't be there for long, he didn't want me going there and being sad or finding him gone.

Why did everyone I love have to go away? It wasn't fair, I wanted daddy back and I wanted Jasper back but daddy was gone for good he was dead. I wondered if he and Jasper would meet in heaven, it was very confusing and I didn't like it. I felt like crying if I was so clever like mommy said then why couldn't I bring Jasper back?

"You OK Sophie? You're very quiet."

I nodded,

"Yes thank you, Emmett, I'm OK."

He winked at me in the mirror but I knew he thought I blamed him for coming back so Jasper had to leave which wasn't true. I thought what he did was the bravest thing anyone could do and he was much too nice to be left there in the dark in that horrid place.

Rosalie suddenly turned to me,

"Are you sure there's nothing else you can see in those papers that I brought back from Italy, Sophie?"

She sounded as sad as me, we all loved Jasper and I felt even worse but before I could speak mommy jumped in to defend me.

"Rose please, Sophie's feeling guilty enough as it is. Can we please not talk about it anymore."

Mommy's voice caught and I thought she was going to start crying again but she stopped herself and smiled at me.

"Don't worry Sophie, you are my little hero and you're so clever and brave."

She pulled me close for a cuddle but it didn't really make me feel any better.

Suddenly Emmett slowed down,

"What the hell? Darius is flashing me, I'd better stop and see what's wrong. Stay in the car everyone, I'll be back in a minute."

He got out and the rest of us turned around to look out the rear window just as Darius climbed out of his car and walked quickly over to Emmett. They spoke looking over at us and I heard Rosalie gasp but I couldn't see why.

A tap on the window made me jump and I turned as mommy wound it down so she could hear what Darius was saying.

"Sophie, I want to ask you a question and I need you to think about it before you answer."

I nodded feeling scared now, what did he want me to do?

"You know I told you I had part of a bad man in that box?"

"Yes."

"Well, could you do the same thing you did with Emmet with the guy in the box?"

I frowned puzzled, I didn't understand what he meant and he smiled,

"Sorry, remember what you did with Emmett and The...Jasper?"

I nodded,

"Sure"

"Well, could you do the same thing with the man in the box?"

I thought about it,

"I don't know, I mean there isn't much of the man left is there?"

"No, only his head but he's a vampire so he's still alive."

I wrinkled my nose,

"Yuk, gross! Maybe, I'd have to see the man first."

Mommy started to shake her head but I turned to her pleading,

"Please mommy, it might mean Jasper comes back, Please let me try, please."

She sighed then nodded reluctantly,

"OK but I don't want you to be scared and if you don't think it will work that's fine, you just say so."

We both knew it wasn't fine, we both wanted Jasper back so much it hurt but I nodded anyway.

She walked to the trunk of Darius car with me holding my hand and we watched as he retrieved the box from inside. I tried to peek at Jasper while we waited but someone had covered him over with a blanket and that scared me, the only time people had their faces covered up was when they were dead, like daddy and I didn't want Jasper to be dead, he couldn't be, not so soon.

When Darius opened the box I was scared to look inside, I'd never seen a chopped off head before and it sounded really horrible but then I took a deep breath and remembered how everyone said I was so brave, I could do this. As he lowered the box I peeked in and saw a head, it looked like a cartoon head with eyes that moved and I tried to talk to it in my head but at first there was nothing and then all I could hear were really bad words, worse even than Mr. Jones when he stuck that fork in his foot when he was digging fence posts with daddy!

I stepped backward and Darius looked at me worried,

"Are you OK Sophie? He can't hurt you."

"I know, I tried to talk to him but he,...he says rude words. He's not very strong either."

I really wanted this to work, I wanted Jasper back but this head wasn't strong enough. I knew Jasper needed someone like Emmett to give him the strength to live outside the darkness. Tears pricked my eyes as I shook my head looking at mommy again.

"I don't think he's strong enough mommy, I'm really sorry. I'll try if you like but I don't think it'll work."

"No. I don't want you going in there unless we're sure you can get back and bring Jasper with you. It was a great idea but that's all it was. Thank you, Darius, for offering him, I know how much it means to you to have him your prisoner."

"We could go snatch a couple of surviving Volturi if you like."

Mommy glared at Garett, I knew she didn't like that idea either and I guess it wasn't really fair to send someone else there unless they were really wicked.

I dragged my feet walking back to the car, I didn't want to give up but I didn't know what else to do. Why had everything turned out so bad, we lost daddy, we got kidnapped and taken into that horrid swamp, grandpa and Sue got kidnapped and Jasper had to rescue them….I hated everything, I wanted to go home, no I didn't, I wanted mommy and Jasper. I wanted to be making snowmen with Jasper and drawing the doll's house I wanted to build. I wanted all the nice things back before he got sick. I began to cry and tried to hide it but mommy knew, she always knew when I was upset and she picked me up to give me a cuddle.

"I Want to go home, mommy and I want Jasper back."

"I know sweetie, me too but we still have each other don't we?."

I nodded but it didn't really make me feel any better, nothing ever would, maybe I would be miserable until I was all grown up and found someone like Jasper for myself but then maybe he would get sick and die too, no, I'd stay by myself or with mommy, she would never leave me.

Emmett started the engine and was about to drive off when Rosalie grabbed his arm,

"Just a minute Emmett."

She turned to me and I could see she was excited,

"Sophie, you said Caius wasn't strong enough didn't you?"

"Yes. If there had been all of him maybe but without his body he was really weak. Do you think Darius will kill him now?"

"Maybe not. Remember in the swamp, when I came to find you? When the lady snatched you and ran off with you?"

"Sure, she wasn't very nice either. She was really mean to me."

"Yes, she was very wicked. Do you think if you had two heads they would be strong enough?"

I stared at her, two heads? Was she going to run around chopping [people's heads off so we could bring Jasper back? I wasn't sure that was a good thing to do, it wasn't nice.

"Do you?"

I bit my lip thinking while mommy snapped at her,

"Rosalie! How could you think such a thing? Are you trying to turn my daughter into a killer?"

"No, of course not, listen Bella. When I saved Sophie I burned Victoria's body but I threw her head into the trees where it got tangled, it might still be there. With Caius and her, Sophie might be able to bring Jasper back. That is what we all want isn't it?"

I stared at mommy waiting for her to say yes but she hesitated and I wondered why.

"Just a minute everyone. You know I want Jasper back as much as anyone, more probably, but what about Sophie? When she sent Emmett in his place she forged a connection between them, she went back to him, what if Caius or Victoria pull her back into that darkness?"

I tugged on her sleeve

"Mommy, I wanted to go back and see Emmett, he didn't make me go back. I don't have to and if Jasper comes back I won't need to. Those horrid people can stay there all on their own."

Mommy looked into my eyes, something she did when she wanted to be sure I wasn't telling her a fib, it was naughty to tell fibs, I knew that and I wasn't.

"Are you sure? Because if Jasper comes back and he finds out that those people are trying to call you back he'll make you send him away again."

"I know mommy but they can't talk to me unless I let them and I promise I won't, I don't want to talk to the bad people, I just want Jasper back, please Mommy, let me try, please."

I waited worried she might say no but then she sighed and I knew I'd won.

"OK, let's see if we can find Victoria then you can tell us if there's enough strength there to bring Jasper back but you don't do anything until I tell you it's OK. Do you understand young lady?"

I nodded grinning at Emmett as I remembered when he, I and Darius had swapped Jasper for him without telling anyone. It hadn't been naughty, not really but I wouldn't do it again and upset mommy anymore.

They wouldn't let me go back into the swamp when we got back there, I had to stay with Emmett and Garrett while the others went to look for Victoria's head. I wondered what it would look like hanging from a tree and swinging in the wind, it sounded gross but I really hoped they would find it soon, I was worried about Jasper. I know I'd promised not to go back into the darkness looking for him but how would I know he was still there if I didn't? It might be too late or I might not be able to find him and that scared me so when mommy was gone I told Emmett I was very tired and he made me up a bed in the back of the car covering me over with his jacket which was so big it was like a comforter and once he and Garrett got back in the front talking very quietly I closed my eyes and went looking in the dark place.

It was more scary this time and I couldn't feel Jasper like before so I tried walking around and calling him in my head but he didn't answer and I felt like crying, I didn't like it in here now, I wanted to go home but I stayed a little longer and finally I found him lying there in the dark but he didn't speak to me, not even when I made it light. Crouching down beside him I touched his arm but he didn't move and he looked weird. I stared at him and then I really began to cry, his body was all misty and I could poke my finger inside his arm like in smoke. I didn't understand at first but then, suddenly I did, he was going, dying, and his body here was turning into clouds like he was getting ready to blow away back into the sky and go back to heaven with all the other angels. If mommy and the others didn't find Victoria's head quickly and if I couldn't send her and Caius here to give their strength to Jasper it would be too late.

I sat down beside him wishing he would open his eyes and talk to me but he didn't, he just lay there and as I watched he began to look more like a cartoon ghost on TV. If he disappeared I would never see him again, he couldn't do that, it wasn't fair, I wouldn't let him. I wanted to give him my strength but if I did that then I wouldn't be able to send the bad people here so all I could do was to watch him and wait for the others to get back.


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter Sixty Six**

 **Bella**

This was ridiculous, how would we ever find Victoria's head in this wilderness in the dark? And even if we did was it really going to work? I hated the thought of my daughter having any contact with those two evil people let alone taking them into the darkness to try and bring Jasper back out. What if something went wrong and she was trapped there with no way of us reaching her? Much as I loved Jasper I couldn't allow that to happen to my little girl, the very thought made me feel physically sick.

I stuck close to Rosalie as she had the most chance of recognizing the place she had decapitated Victoria but I was still amazed when after an hour of searching she suddenly cried out,

"There she is."

I looked up and saw the most terrible sight, a bodiless head swinging in the wind caught fast by its long red hair with eyes that glared maniacally in the beam of my torch. I felt sick and knew I had done the right thing leaving Sophie behind, she was far too young to see such sights, I was sure she would have nightmares after seeing Caius and I felt guilty that I had agreed to allow her to be subjected to that sight. In retrospect I wasn't sure I was such a good mother after all, I had led her into terrible danger over the past couple of months and was contemplating allowing her even further into the sinister darkness. I should call a halt to things right now…...but somehow I couldn't. That tiny speck of hope that somehow Jasper could come home to us refused to be extinguished.

I stood watching as Rosalie called the others to tell them she had found our quarry and then jumped up into the tree to release the head and jump back down with it cradled under one arm. I swallowed hard this was still a terrible sight even though Victoria was still alive, how could she possibly remain sane, if she'd ever been, knowing that her body was gone forever, that all she was now, all she could ever be was a decapitated head?

Rosalie stared at me,

"Are you OK Bella? I mean I know this is pretty gruesome but she's not in any pain really and she was going to take Sophie to Volterra and hand her over to Aro Volturi's wife."

I nodded unable to take my eyes from Victoria's which glared at me and then she freaked me out by smiling and hissing a warning,

"She'll never be safe, your little bitch, someone will always be hunting her and you. For the rest of your miserable lives, you'll be looking over your shoulders, terrified of strangers, of the dark, and any sounds in the night."

Rosalie cursed and dunked Victoria in the nearest water until all I could see and hear were bubbles that showed me she was still talking even if I could no longer hear her words.

"Bella, you know that's not true. Jasper made sure you would be safe, we destroyed the Volturi and even if they rise again they will never come near you and Sophie, they know it would be far too dangerous. She's just trying to frighten you."

"I know that but she does frighten me. Not for the reason she thinks, I know we're safe from the Volturi thanks to you, Jasper, and Darius, but she's still a threat to Sophie. Rosalie, I'm terrified to let Sophie take Victoria and Caius into the dark, what if somehow they find a way to overpower her mentally? What if they keep her there?"

I clutched at my head which was pounding with a tension headache as all my fears began to overpower me.

When I felt an arm around me I opened my eyes again and we were no longer alone, the others had joined us and Esme was there as always to comfort me.

"Bella, this is all too much for you. I think you need some time to rest and think about what Darius and Rosalie have suggested. Of course, you are scared for your child, you wouldn't be much of a mother of you weren't and no one is going to force you into a decision, it's one you must make alone but I promise you that no one in the family will say anything or criticize you whatever you decide. Love makes life wonderful, worth living, but it also presents us with stark choices from time to time, that's why it's so precious and I know Jasper would understand, he'd probably be telling you to take Sophie and run because he loves you two so much. Now come on, let's find a motel and get you something to eat. Sophie could do with a good night's sleep too and maybe things won't look so bad in the morning."

I wasn't sure that was true but I was tired and hungry, neither Sophie nor I had eaten properly for days and I certainly hadn't slept, I was exhausted.

Back at the cars, I saw Emmett had made a bed for Sophie and she was fast asleep so I rode to the nearest motel with Darius and Esme so as not to disturb her. Only when we arrived did I wake her up and I knew as soon as she opened her eyes that something was wrong and realized she had gone looking for Jasper.

"Mommy, I can't wake Jasper, he's turning into smoke and soon he'll be gone altogether. Did you find Victoria's head? I need to take them now."

Shaking my head I picked her up and carried her into the diner across from the motel followed by Esme and Rosalie while the guy's remaining outside with the cars.

"Listen to me Sophie, you aren't doing anything until you have had dinner and we've talked about it."

She opened her mouth to argue but I shook my head,

"This is not open for discussion young lady. You eat and listen to what I have to say."

Her bottom lip trembled but I was adamant about this she needed to eat and I wanted to know exactly how she planned on doing this and what if any, dangers there were so she sat at the table and chose her dinner, chicken nuggets and fries with a chocolate milkshake and after I ordered our meals I started to question her. She told me that it would be the same as when she took Emmett and swapped him with Jasper.

"I just told him to trust me and we both closed our eyes then I took him to the dark place and looked until we found Jasper and he took Jasper's place. It wasn't scary and I wasn't afraid mommy. I want to go and fetch Jasper and leave those nasty people in his place just the same."

Tears swam in her eyes and I knew how desperate she was, God I was equally as desperate, but it wasn't as simple as she seemed to think.

"Sophie, you knew Emmett and he wanted to help Jasper, Victoria and Caius are strangers who don't want to help, they hate us, they aren't just going to follow you like that."

"I know mommy but….."

"No buts, you listen."

Our food arrived then and I gestured for her to eat although she just pushed it sulkily around her plate at first.

"You don't care about Jasper like I do."

Her voice was low but I heard the words, how could she think that?

"Of course I do but I love you too and you are my first responsibility, I won't put you in danger Sophie, not for anyone, not even Jasper."

"I can do it, they have to follow me."

"Are you sure about that?"

She nodded but we could all tell she wasn't as sure as she tried to make out.

I tried to eat too but I had no appetite and every minute we sat here was another minute that could mean it was too late to help Jasper, what was I going to do?

"Bella, may I ask Sophie a question?"

I nodded gesturing to Rosalie to be my guest, it would at least stop Sophie glaring at me for a few minutes.

"Sophie, how many people can you take with you? And could Emmett have done something if he needed to? I mean if you'd come across a lion in the dark could he have wrestled it for you?"

Sophie frowned trying to work out what Rosalie meant and that showed just how seriously she was taking this, most of the time she would have giggled at the idea of Emmett wrestling a lion.

"I only ever took one person, Emmett, but two heads are like one person."

Rosalie smiled at her,

"OK, if you say so but your mommy is worried about you going on your own with them so how about if we tried a little experiment first? You take two people into the dark place and bring them back, if you can do that then when you take the two heads you could take someone else too, just to look after you. Would that be OK Bella?"

Suddenly there was a glimmer of hope, if Sophie could take someone with her, maybe Emmett again, then I wouldn't need to worry about anything awful happening to her.

Sophie's eyes were bright with excitement,

"Can I mommy? Please say yes."

She'd forgotten all about her drink which was slowly tipping ready to spill into her lap so grabbing it from her I nodded,

"Yes, if it works then yes you can fetch Jasper."

Sophie got up ready to run outside but I stayed her with a hand,

"But, if it doesn't work then this is over, Sophie. I want you to promise me you won't go back into the dark place again without permission. Not even to see Jasper."

She stared at me but she could see I meant what I said and if I didn't get her word then we weren't going to try at all.

"Okay mommy, I promise. Can we go now?"

As she dragged me from my seat Esme smiled at us,

"You go, I'll take care of the bill."

I wanted to argue but I had hardly any money left and I was as eager as Sophie for this to work so I just thanked her and allowed my daughter to pull me outside to where the others waited.

By the time Rosalie had explained her idea Sophie was jumping up and down with impatience,

"Come on, who's going with me?"

I was determined to be one of her little party and Emmett offered to accompany me working on the assumption that if she could take both of us then two heads and a companion should be easy, he was after all the size of two normal people although I wasn't sure size was the determining factor, it could be energy or mental ability, I had no idea. I didn't know what to expect either and when Sophie got us to sit down in the back seat of the car I began to feel a little foolish hoping no one inside the diner was watching us.

"Right, close your eyes and wait for me."

I glanced self consciously at the others who were watching us then closed my eyes as instructed and waited.

Suddenly Sophie was there, in my head, I could see her and hear her and tried speaking but she smiled,

"I can hear if you think words mommy, you don't have to say them out loud. We just have to wait for Emmett now."

I waited unsure whether to expect him to pop up in my head too but then Sophie nodded,

"He's here, are you ready?"

I nodded although I wasn't at all sure I was ready for whatever was going to happen then everything went dark, no, not just dark but pitch black, and very cold. I had the sense that I was in a vast emptiness with no walls or floors, hovering in mid-air. I couldn't see or hear anything and I was scared. Then a light flickered on and I saw Sophie standing a few feet away and behind her the huge bulk of Emmett. Relieved I stretched out my hand and touched her, the sensation was such a relief, to feel something in this otherwise empty and silent void was wonderful. The thought of being trapped here for hours, days, or, God forbid, ever, was terrifying and I wondered how Emmett had survived it without going mad.

Then the light went out suddenly without warning and I screamed opening my eyes to find myself, to my relief, back in the car with Emmett.

"Sorry mommy, it isn't as easy to keep two people there but I did it. Can we go get Jasper now, please? I'm frightened for him."

"OK, but you take Emmett back with you."

"Actually I was thinking it might be easier for Sophie if I went with her, I'm not as big and that might help."

I nodded at Darius gratefully,

"Thank you."

He was a fighter too and had every reason to make sure Caius didn't cause any trouble for Sophie.

My daughter almost dragged me out of the back seat and climbed in my place as Darius retrieved the box, which now contained both heads although the lid would no longer shut down, and joined her.

"Ready Miss Sophie?"

She nodded and they both closed their eyes. I guess I expected a loud bang or a flash of light but nothing appeared to have changed, they looked like they had just closed their eyes for a moment but as the seconds ticked by I began to worry that either they were stuck, Sophie couldn't find Jasper, or, most worrying of all, we were too late.

"How long have they been gone?"

"Only five minutes Bella and we have no idea how long it takes especially if Sophie has to hunt for Jasper."

I nodded but was grateful when Emmett took my hand and squeezed it and then I heard it, a voice I never expected to hear again, the sweetest voice in the world to me apart from Sophie's.

"Should I be jealous?"

I whirled around to find Jasper standing behind us smiling and ran into his arms, Sophie had done it, he was back!


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter Sixty Seven**

 **Darius**

I was pretty sure that Garrett thought I was crazy, giving up Caius after waiting for so long to get my hands on him, but what he didn't seem to understand was that this would be the greatest payback ever. Whatever else I did to him he would eventually be free of me. I couldn't bear to keep him around for long, it was too painful a reminder of everything he had snatched away from me. Using him to bring back someone to their loved ones would be fitting and Caius would be in hell for all eternity. He had been terrified when I pulled him from his box, he had no idea what I had planned for him but he knew it wouldn't be good so when I explained how I had planned to bury him deep in the earth to dessicate remembering everything he had lost but changed my mind he looked relieved the stupid fool. When however I explained what I had decided instead he begged for mercy, he actually thought I might listen to his pleas, his apologies, and take pity on him, did he not know me at all? I had to stuff his mouth with handfuls of earth to stop him screaming as I placed him back in his box, especially as I knew once Victoria joined him there wouldn't be room to shut the lid down. Of course, there was no way I was going to allow him the comfort of her presence in his own private hell so I ensured he would not be able to see her and the earth would keep his tongue still. I planned on doing the same to her although I would be discreet, I didn't want to upset Sophie or Bella.

I wasn't sure what I expected when Sophie took me in but if this was hell I was glad I was immortal, it was the worst kind of prison imaginable, silent, cold, and empty, like being in one of those isolation tanks I had read about. This was far more horrific than anything I could ever have imagined and I wondered how Emmett had come out of it without any obvious trauma. For The Major it must be even worse, he had been trapped here not once but twice to my knowledge, had he thought he'd died and gone to hell? I understood he had been in terrible pain here but I wasn't sure if that was worse than feeling nothing, utterly alone and helpless.

I knew Sophie was here with me but it took a few seconds before she conjured up a light so I could see her and when I did the relief was overwhelming although I tried to hide just how much the place was affecting me.

"Are you ready? We have to find Jasper quickly, he's very weak."

I nodded and followed her although neither of us appeared to be moving, there was just a sense that the darkness around us was changing if that were possible. Beyond the pool of light that hovered over the little girl's head and showed….well really only her, there was nothing around her except an absence of the darkness, it was very hard to explain but it was a place I would never forget.

I had time to think and something occurred to me,

"Sophie"

"Yes?"

She didn't turn or speak out loud but I heard her just the same,

"How long do you think these two can keep Jasper alive? I mean he was burning up Emmett's energy while Emmett was here so eventually he would have used it all. Would he have returned here and Emmett find himself back outside? Would Emmett have recovered?"

"I don't know Darius, I'd never been here before Jasper brought me."

This troubled me, this little child was doing something she didn't' understand, something she knew nothing about, only how to find Jasper and get back again with him or whoever else was with her. Were we doing the right thing bringing Jasper back if all he could do was to stay until he used up Caius and Victoria's strength before being dragged back? Was that fair to anyone? He needed more energy to stay with Bella and Sophie long-term, more energy like I …..

"You can't stay Darius."

I was shocked by her words, how had she understood what I was thinking of doing?

"Sorry?"

"I know you were thinking about staying here with them to give Jasper more time with us but you can't."

"Why is that? If I wanted to sure I could. You want Jasper back and I have no one who would miss me."

This time she turned to look at me and I saw a wisdom far beyond her years shining in her eyes,

"Yes you do, I'd miss you. Besides, no one can stay here unless I let them and I won't let you stay. This place is for bad people."

Her words touched me, how come this human child felt such compassion for vampires? She saw good in The Major and I when everyone else saw only the evil.

"Come on, quick, he's here."

I couldn't see anything at first and then it hit me, the shadow I had thought was Sophie's was, in fact, The Major's body lying on the edge of the light wraithlike. To me, it looked like we were way too late but Sophie knelt at his side and held out her hand for the box I was carrying.

I handed it to her carefully but she held it away from her,

"Take them out for me please."

I pulled out the two heads holding them high enough that they were shrouded in the gloom and out of her direct line of sight.

"Now throw them into the dark but not together, they don't deserve to have each other here."

I agreed with that and with a sense of satisfaction I lobbed Victoria's head high into the air where it was lost to sight immediately then listened but there was no sound if it had fallen to the ground or what passed for it here it made no noise. Then I swung Caius to look into his face taking a final look at Sara's murderer before I threw him in the opposite direction.

As if a jolt of electricity had shot through The Major's body it jerked once then as I watched it disappeared altogether.

"He's gone back to mommy."

"So, he's going to be OK?"

"Yes but I need your help, Darius, like you said the heads won't last for long and I need you to find Carlisle and make him keep working on those papers. If he can't find a way to save Jasper then I'm going to send him here next but please don't tell mommy will you?"

I blew out my cheeks, she was asking a lot of me, Bella would have my hide if she discovered what Sophie was planning but I nodded,

"OK, but if you decide to bring Carlisle here you tell me first so I can come with you, do we have a deal?"

She looked at me through narrowed eyes,

"If I agree you have to promise me you won't try to stay here, I'll trust you if you trust me."

I held out my hand and we shook, I had no intention of trying to force Sophie to do anything but I was more than willing to provide her with others to sacrifice if Carlisle failed.

 **Jasper**

I knew I had Sophie to thank for my deliverance from death but I didn't know how she had accomplished it without sacrificing someone else and the only person missing was Darius who hadn't struck me as the kind to offer his life for a comparative stranger., still to feel Bella in my arms and her love wash over me gave me more strength, I felt like a new man, hell I was a new man and ahead stretched the possibility of a new life with a woman who loved me and a daughter who had already saved my life more than once.

Speaking of which I looked around but I couldn't see her.

"Where's Sophie?"

"She'll be here in a second, she took Darius with her for security so she'll be fine."

"So how did she get me back this time?"

I listened to the story of the two heads that had been sacrificed to bring me back, it was wonderful to be here but I could see one huge problem. Should I say anything or keep quiet and enjoy the moment, after all, there would be plenty of time to worry later.

A few seconds later Sophie and Darius appeared from the back of the other car both smiling and Sophie ran over throwing her arms around my waist and hugging me,

"Jasper, I had to bring you back, mommy and I missed you so much but it was ROsaalies idea, well hers and Darius' really but it worked. Now we can go home together."

Home, it was a concept I had forgotten over the past century and a half something that had no meaning for a monster like me but suddenly it came into sharp focus, a house, a fire and a family, something I had thought long lost to me.

"Sophie, give Jasper a chance…"

"No, I'd like that very much."

I picked her up and wrapped my other arm around Bella,

"So long as it sounds good to you. I mean we haven't had a chance to talk about the future properly, I never thought I had one but now….."

"We should get moving folks if anyone has a suggestion where we should head that is"

Esme took charge of the situation,

"Garrett's right, we need to get out of here. I know we planned on staying at the motel but let's head for Portland. Sophie and Bella can sleep in the car during the journey. Once there we'll stay at the apartment Carlisle and I keep there, it's been mothballed for a couple of years but it won't take much to make it comfortable then you'll have all the time in the world to talk and make plans."

Darius shot Sophie a conspiratorial look and winked at her,

"I'll leave you to it, I have something I need to do. Rose, would you and Emmett give me a hand for a couple of days? You'll be OK with The Major and Garrett won't you Esme?"

"Yes, of course, after all, we're perfectly safe now and the apartment would be a little crowded with everyone there."

So it was agreed and Darius drove off with Rosalie and Emmett while the rest of us piled into the other car for the trip to Portland, Bella, Sophie, and I in the back with Garrett riding shotgun to Esme. I wondered where Carlisle was but decided like everything else it could wait a little while. For now, I was content to have my girls in my arms and Sophie soon nodded off, her head resting warmly against my chest while Bella clutched my hand as if scared I might fade away at any second.

"I was sure we'd lost you Jasper and I didn't know how I was going to survive, I love you so much."

I kissed the top of her head,

"I missed you too and thought I'd never see you again but it seems we have a second chance and I intend to grasp it with both hands. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and Sophie, I want to be a good husband to you and father to Sophie if you'll let me."

She sighed contentedly,

"I was hoping you might feel that way although where we'll go and what we'll do is a mystery. All my money and things went up in smoke along with the house still, I guess we'll find a way."

"Yes, we will but now you sleep I can feel how exhausted you are."

"Promise me you'll still be here when I open my eyes again."

I smiled,

"I promise, just try to keep me away darlin' "

Once she too was asleep I questioned Garrett,

"So, where have the others gone? I know they're up to something."

"He didn't tell me much, just that he was looking for Carlisle."

Esme gasped in shock then explained what had happened between her and her husband,

"So, as far as I'm concerned it's over between us, his actions and attitude broke the mating bond between us."

"I'm sorry Esme, I never meant to come between you two."

"You didn't Jasper, you just showed me the man my husband really was, I guess I closed my eyes to any shortcomings over the years, I wanted to think the best of him instead of acknowledging the truth. He hid a lot from me, from all of us, not least that nothing is as important to him as his precious work despite what it has done to you. So why are they looking for Carlisle? Surely Darius isn't trying to play agony aunt?"

I sighed,

"Nope, my guess is that Darius wants him along with Rosalie to keep looking for a cure for me. I haven't said anything to Bella yet but this is only temporary. I used up nearly all of Emmett's strength while he was in the dark and I'll do the same to those two heads. When they are exhausted my guess is that they will cease to exist and so will I. Please don't say anything to her, she's so happy right now and she deserves a little happiness. When they get back, if they get back with Carlisle, then will be soon enough to explain the reality of the situation."

Esme smiled at me in the mirror and nodded,

"Of course, you're right. Bella still has enough problems with her father and stepmother and she's so happy right now. I did tell her that I will help her get settled, Carlisle and I have made plenty of money and you are more than welcome to some of it to start you off but that's for later. As you say, just enjoy the moment."

Relaxing back in my seat I decided to make the most of every precious hour I had with Bella and Sophie and if in the end Carlisle and Rosalie couldn't save me then I would die a happy man and who could ask for more than that?


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter Sixty Eight**

 **Bella**

When I woke up feeling better but grubby and crumpled we were driving into Portland and I realized I must have slept for hours but then I could sleep at last with Jasper back here for good. All I wanted was a shower, coffee, something to eat, and time alone with him. Looking back I realized just how little time we had spent alone, from the moment we first met it was a race against the clock, with his sickness, the Volturi, and of course Steven's death and the family funeral from hell! It seemed strange to think we had all the time in the world now to make plans and find a home we could call our own. I knew I should contact my dad but there would be awkward questions and possibly angry words between us and I didn't want anything to spoil the mood so I decided to put that particular call off for a couple of days being the coward I was.

Although I was in desperate need of a shower I hated the thought of letting Jasper out of my sight, I still couldn't believe he was really back for good so I rushed it, throwing on a robe that was hanging on the back of the bathroom door even though I was still wet and grabbing a towel to wrap around my still dripping hair. When I came out to find him sitting at the table with Sophie eating a Chinese take out that Esme had ordered I heaved a sigh of relief then blushed as he turned to look at me with a grin on his face.

"Mommy, you're dripping all over Esme's floor."

Looking down I groaned to see a small puddle of water collecting around my bare feet but Esme brushed away my apologies,

"I understand completely Bella now sit down and eat but let me put a fresh towel on the seat first."

I wanted to scurry back into the bathroom and curl up in embarrassment but instead, I joined my daughter who couldn't stop giggling and Jasper who was looking at me appreciatively which made me feel a lot better.

When we had finished eating Esme asked me if she could take Sophie out shopping,

"I'd like to get some groceries and I think Sophie needs a few things, besides you look like you could do with a little while alone together."

Blushing I agreed to the outing after making Sophie promise me she wouldn't choose a lot of groceries I would disapprove of and would help Esme.

"I will mommy but can I buy some pop tarts please?"

I groaned, as a youngster, I had loved them and Sophie was just as crazy about the chocolate ones so I agreed so long as she also chose some fruit. She loved all fruit so it wasn't a hardship and she went off quite happily with Esme after giving both Jasper and I a hug and a kiss.

Once alone with Jasper I suddenly found myself feeling very shy which was ridiculous, I was hardly an innocent teenager but all the same, I felt myself blush.

"It was kind of Esme to give us some time alone."

I nodded,

"Yes, it was."

Come on Bella I thought to myself, don't just sit there like a fool, say something.

"I should get dressed."

He got up and moved around the table until he stood behind me and I could feel his touch on my shoulders.

"Are you scared of me, Bella?"

I turned shocked at the question,

"No, of course not."

He smiled,

"Good then come here."

He lifted me up and crushed me against his body our lips meeting in a passionate kiss that took my breath away.

I found myself carried into the bedroom where he lay me gently on the bed and joined me gazing down on my face.

"Bella, you are the most beautiful, creature I have ever met and I love you. Thinking of you and Sophie kept me going in that dark place and even when I knew I was dying I still believed myself to be the luckiest man in the world. I found acceptance and love when I thought it an impossible dream. I promise you that I will make you happy and look after you as you should be cared for, both of you."

Unable to restrain myself further I pulled him down on to of me kissing him and holding him close feeling the need to be loved as a woman should be loved by the man who holds her heart. As he felt my hands fumble with the buttons of his shirt he smiled pulling it over his head so I could touch the naked skin of his chest. I ran my fingers over the scars that had horrified me so much when I first set eyes on them.

"Make love to me, Jasper, please."

I saw him swallow convulsively,

"Are you sure?"

I nodded, I had never been more sure of anything in my life.

It was wild and reckless, we had no idea when Sophie and Esme would return but somehow nothing mattered right now but Jasper and me. As he took me in his arms, our naked bodies touching at last I was swept away in a tide of love and hunger, desperate for the kind of closeness that comes only from the most intimate of contact and although I was self-conscious, after all, I was no teenage virgin, this body had been through childbirth and it showed! But none of that seemed to matter once we began and Jasper was a tender lover although I could feel the hunger rising in him as he took me and his struggle to master himself to give me pleasure.

It was over far too quickly but we hadn't been going for any record, all we had needed was to consummate our love for each other, there would be time enough for the rest and right now I felt wonderful. All I wanted to do was to lay in his arms and close my eyes reveling in the sweet sensations that still made my body tingle but I knew we should get up and respectable, neither of us wanted Sophie crashing this particular party so with a sigh of regret I rolled off the bed and went to take a shower only to find Jasper joining me.

"I couldn't bear to let you out of my sight darlin'"

He nuzzled my neck and I felt every fiber of my body react to his touch but then he stepped back with a lazy smile on his face,

"I guess round two is out of the question?"

"For now but hold that thought."

Getting dressed was an anti-climax but somehow I felt different as if a part of Jasper were still inside me and I wondered if this had anything to do with him being part vampire. Something then occurred to me,

"Jasper, tell me something. I know a vampire's bite can turn a human but…...well…"

He grinned,

"No, you're safe Bella. I don't think even a bite from me would turn a human right now although I feel better than I have done in a very long time."

Now it was my turn to grin,

"We women have that effect on men."

Grabbing hold of me he pulled me close and kissed me,

"Only one woman has that effect on me, the one who fought to save me from the darkness, I will always be grateful to you and Sophie for believing in me."

I think if Sophie hadn't arrived back a few minutes later we might have thrown caution to the wind and gone back to bed, as it was Esme gave me a knowing smile,

"Sorry I couldn't keep Sophie away longer but she was dying to show Jasper what she found."

I looked to where Sophie who had grabbed Jasper as soon as she walked in was showing him a book she had taken out of its wrapper.

"What is it? Or don't I want to know?"

"We were in town and she saw this book in the window of an old bookstore. , ell that was it, she practically begged me to buy it for her."

"Was it expensive? You should have said no Esme, you spoil her."

"Actually it was second hand and very tatty, the guy in the book store almost gave it to us when he saw how much Sophie wanted it. I think she has her eye on something inside."

Curious now I went over to see what they were looking at and grinned, the book was old, some of the pages were discolored and dog-eared but I could see why it would have interested my daughter. On the front cover was a huge dolls house, the title was "The doll's house do it yourself book" and inside were the plans to build a variety of different dolls houses from a Tudor cottage to a modern house with working lights. The two of them were engrossed in the Victorian house, always Sophie's favorite when we looked in toy stores although most dolls houses these days were made of brightly colored plastic and card not wood like the ones in this book.

"Look, mommy, it's wonderful and Jasper says he'll show me how to make one, a really big one once we get somewhere to live. We will find somewhere soon won't we mommy? A home for all three of us, big enough so Esme and the others can come stay. You will come won't you Esme?"

Esme smiled broadly and ran her hand over Sophie's head affectionately,

"Of course, if it's OK with mommy, but let her get her breath back first."

"OK"

Sophie turned back to Jasper and the precious book and I sighed,

"The way things are going Jasper might have to build a full-sized house for us, I just don't know where I want to go."

"Oh I think you do Bella, you're just frightened of trouble with your dad and Sue when they find out you and Jasper are a couple. Try to see it their way, they know what he is, or they think they do, and Sue was brought up to hate and fear vampires, she's not going to change overnight but I think if your father sees how happy the two of you are he'll come around."

"I hope you're right Esme but I don't hold out much hope for Sue, she and I have never gotten along well. I wish you were my stepmom instead."

"So do I and I guess in a way I am, or your mother in law anyway."

"Well, that's an improvement on Margaret, talking of which I guess I'd better get in contact with her too before she sends the FBI out to find Sophie. I can't see her giving up on her granddaughter and she can be so vindictive when she wants to be."

For one crazy moment, I had thought my troubles were over when Jasper came back but in reality, they were only just beginning. There would be hard times ahead with both my family and Steven's mother but I felt with Jasper at my side I could weather the storms, I just hoped he could.

"I'm going to call Margaret, Sophie. When I call you I want you to talk to her, OK?"

Sophie nodded reluctantly, she had liked Margaret when she was very small but not so much as she grew up and Margaret criticized both me and her constantly. Not that Sue was much better, the only good thing was that we had lived quite a way from my dad and Sue so didn't see them as often and Sophie had her real grandmother Renee until her death a year ago in an auto accident. I guess she had measured Sue and Margaret against her crazy granny Renee, not that my mother was a model parent, but she had shone as a granny.

Jasper winked at me as I grabbed the phone and took a couple of deep breaths, it was OK for him it wasn't his ear she would be chewing on in a it was it took two seconds for Margaret to recognize my voice and launch into a bitter tirade centred around the fact I had taken her granddaughter away from her and left her no way of getting in contact. I heard she had taken legal advice once more and was about to take me to court to obtain access to Sophie. I explained that wasn't necessary, that we had been trying to sort out Steven's affairs and decide where to go from here but that didn't cut it with her. She demanded to speak to Sophie immediately and to be allowed to have her visit for a week. I was more than happy for her to speak with Sophie but for now there would be no stay overs, Sophie needed some stability and until we had a place of our own I wanted my daughter with me. I knew Margaret wasn't going to offer for me to visit too but I did agree that we would visit as soon as it could be arranged. Of course she wanted to know where I was, assuming at first I had returned with my dad and step mom to Forks. When she heard I was with Esme and Jasper her tone became colder, if that were possible, but I cut off any words we might have had by calling Sophie in to talk to Grandma while I monitored the conversation, I didn't put it past Margaret to work on Sophie to visit and give her any information about what was going on.

Sophie was wonderful, all she wanted to talk about was her new project, the dolls house which she was going to build with Jasper. She said all the right things, how she missed Margaret and how she would call again soon and hope to visit and then she handed the receiver back to me and went off quite happy. I cut the call short after this promising I would call again in a week and using the excuse I needed to call my dad. She wasn't happy but there was nothing she could do about it, I just hoped everything would be as easy with dad and Sue although I doubted it, they knew the truth and that made things more difficult. I dreaded to think what Margaret would have done if she'd discovered her granddaughter was living with a family of vampires!


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter Sixty Nine**

 **Charlie**

I was relieved that Sue had begun to improve, at last, she really had me worried for a few days. I guess I expected her to come out of the protective shell she was hiding inside as soon as we were away from the vampires but it took several days before she would even open her eyes or talk to me and even longer before she was willing to get up and join us for meals. She had little appetite only picking at her food and I could see her throwing me anxious glances whenever she thought I wasn't looking. The guardians who had arranged the safe house were kind enough to us although I could tell they eyed me with a certain amount of suspicion and the reason for this had soon become clear when their leader took me to one side while their doctor looked after my wife.

"Charlie, I may call you Charlie I assume?"

"Sure, I just wanted to thank you for all you've done for Sue and me, things were getting way out of control and I wasn't sure what to do or where to turn."

"It must have come as a shock to you when you learned that monsters such as vampires actually exist and roam the earth even though I understand you heard all the Quileute legends and are close friends with some of the elders."

"Yeah well, you think the legends are just stories, don't you? Like fairy tales, you don't expect giants or witches to exist any more than you think vampires and werewolves do."

"Not werewolves Charlie, spirit warriors or shapeshifters if you prefer. We are not influenced by the moon or savages without a mind of our own like the Children of the Moon."

I stared at him in disbelief, was he telling me that werewolves were different from the guardians and that they existed too?

He nodded as if he'd heard my thoughts.

"Yes Charlie, that's exactly what I am telling you although their numbers are now very few, the Volturi hunted them almost to the point of extinction centuries ago but there are still a few who cling on in remote places."

I nodded unsure what to say to that.

"You are in grave danger Charlie, you and your wife but we are only interceding on your behalf for her sake. Sue is a member of a guardian tribe and as such, she is entitled to our protection, you on the other hand are, or should I say were, an unbeliever. Your daughter brought the vampires into your world and only with our help were you able to escape, I hope you appreciate that."

Now his attitude was beginning to piss me off,

"Actually it was some vampires who rescued us from Volterra, not guardians, although I understand Sue couldn't cope with being around them and I do appreciate that, it was pretty mind-blowing for me. As soon as Sue is well enough we'll head back home, I'm sure she'll feel better once she's in familiar surroundings and with the tribe close by."

"Yes, I'm sure she will but there is still the slight problem of your daughter and granddaughter, are they still with the vampires?"

"As far as I know although I haven't spoken to her much, I've been preoccupied with Sue, and Bella and I had words about what's going on with her."

"She'll never break free of them, you know that I take it? Vampires are very powerful, no human could stand against them, especially the one they call The Major. He is the worst of them all, or was, I understand he is dying. That would be the best for everyone."

"Listen, I know you and the vampires are enemies and I saw some of the bad ones but it seems to me there are good vampires too, the Cullen's, those who helped free us from Volterra and if Bella wants to stay with them there's very little I can do about it, at least according to you. Besides, my daughter has a mind of her own, she's a grown woman I don't control her."

"Quite obviously or she wouldn't be in this mess. Your granddaughter is safe for now, the vampires never change a child, it's against their own laws, but Bella is an adult, they could force her to become one of them. Then what would you do? You have seen what the mere presence of a vampire does to your wife, she would never cope with having one so close. I think you should consider cutting your daughter out of your life if you love your wife. Perhaps you could gain custody of the child too, it would be for the best."

I didn't like this guy's attitude or the way he presumed to dictate what I should do so I decided to put him straight.

"What I decide to do about my daughter is my concern, not yours, and I would certainly not dream of taking her daughter from her. She's not stupid and if she sees any danger to herself or Sophie she would walk away. I know she loves this Jasper guy and yes he's a vampire and sick so maybe the problem will resolve itself but that's something she and I will discuss. As for Sue, of course I love my wife but I think in this case she is overreacting, she's safe and she has the Cullens and Jasper to thank for that, a little gratitude wouldn't go amiss. Maybe your legends have been overly dramatic, maybe vampires were once all evil but from what I've seen these particular ones don't seem that way."

"Then you are either blind or stupid Charlie. Sue sees the truth, she was brought up among guardians, she knows the danger of these monsters. They would have killed both of you when your usefulness was at an end without a second's hesitation. The only way you can remain safe is to stay away from them, keep your mouths shut, and pray the Volturi never rises again although I understand at least one of the brothers survived so that is always a possibility."

I don't know where this discussion would have led but luckily Sue came looking for me and David was forced to shut up, neither of us wanted to spook her any further, she was still pale and fragile looking and jumped at the slightest thing. She smiled wanly at David and came across to me moving as if ready to run at the first sign of danger, I hated seeing her like this.

"Charlie, I wondered where you'd gone. Is everything OK?"

"Yes, we were just discussing the possibility of going home."

Her eyes opened wide,

"Home? You mean to Forks? That would be wonderful but I'd like us to move onto the reservation for a little while, I know we'd be safe then."

"Sue, the Volturi are dead, no one is after us we'll be quite safe back home."

Her nails dug into my arm she was holding it so tightly,

"No, we'll never be safe again, they know we know about them. The vampires will hunt us down. Besides, what about Bella?"

"What about Bella?"

"She's still with them, isn't she? She and that…"

Her voice became a hiss,

"I don't want her in our house, they'll follow, she'll lead them straight to our door."

"Sue, I'll speak to Bella, she'll understand if you don't want her bringing anyone with her but she's my daughter, Sophie's my granddaughter, it's only natural for them to want to visit. Besides, we don't know she's staying with them, it was only temporary."

She laughed a high cackling sound that was so unnatural that it made my skin crawl.

"Of course she's with them, she's a vampire lover, where else would she go? That girl has crawled into bed with the devil and I won't have her in my house."

I didn't want to argue with my wife in front of David so I took her for a walk although she refused to leave the orchard attached to the house. Still, it was large enough to give us some privacy to talk.

"Sue, I understand this has all been a terrible ordeal for you, it was shocking for me to learn what you already knew but we're safe now, the Volturi is smashed and we're free. I'm happy to go home, I'm even prepared to rent somewhere on the res for a little while so you can recover but then eventually we have to go back home. You're safe in Forks and the guardians are close by, they will always protect you, you're one of them, that is if you don't trust me to do it. As far as Bella is concerned, that's something I still have to sort out, she's been through a lot too, with Steven abandoning her then dying in that awful fire, she needs time to settle down and come to terms with everything that's happened. I can't just turn my back on her, I won't, she's my daughter and there's Sophie to consider."

"Exactly, that poor little girl has been dragged into a nightmare by her mother who should have known better. You should be thinking of her, not Bella. Imagine the psychological damage that's being done to her impressionable child's mind, being forced to live with vampires, to see her mother sleeping with one, it's disgusting and immoral."

"Whoa now, we don't know what Bella's doing, we don't even know what's happening with Jasper and no one has done anything to Sophie, Bella would never allow it, she loves her little girl too much for that. I'm prepared to speak to Bella alone and explain you aren't strong enough for visitors just yet. I'll find out what is happening and maybe we could have Sophie to stay for a few weeks, that way you can see she's OK and not being twisted crazy by the Cullens or Jasper. How does that sound? I don't think I can be any fairer."

She thought about this long and hard and finally nodded,

"Very well but I want to stay on the reservation for now and I don't want Bella anywhere near me, or her friends. They wouldn't be allowed on the res anyway, the guardians would slaughter them without thinking about it. Charlie, you have no idea how dangerous the vampires are, you haven't seen them at their worst."

"And neither have you, all your fears and prejudices are born of the tales the elders told around bonfires, stories your parents told you as a child. Have you ever seen a guardian? Had you ever seen a vampire before we met the Cullens?"

"No, but I knew they existed and I was right, they may be stories to you but it's reality to me, surely you aren't so blinded by your daughter that you can't see the truth of that."

She began to cry at this point and I wrapped my arms around her aware that I had to be gentle and caring with her, she was so fragile both physically and mentally after her ordeal in Volterra but I was sure she would come round, she had to, Bella and Sophie were family.

"Hush now Sue, I'll look after you, everything is going to be OK you'll see."

She relaxed a little in my embrace although I felt as tightly wound as a clock spring, I was having a hard time coming to terms with the fact that these monsters really existed and were nothing like those I had read about or seen in the movies. I'd never been a fan of supernatural horror movies and now I was set down right in the middle of one. How I could continue my life as normal knowing all I did I wasn't sure but I knew no one would believe me if I told them what had happened to me, they'd send for the men in white coats with one of those nice little jackets that buckled at the back and take me to a padded cell!

We'd just finished dinner later that day when the phone rang and I was informed it was Bella, the doctor looked most unhappy at this but I took the call out in the garden away from prying ears.

"Bella, I was wondering when I'd hear from you again. How's Sophie?"

"She's fine, great in fact. I spoke to Margaret earlier, she was under the impression I'd gone home with you."

"Oh, and what did you tell her?"

"The truth, that was staying with the Cullens for a while, I didn't see any reason to lie to her."

Ouch, I could feel the ice in her voice,

"Right, was she OK?"

"Not really, she wanted Sophie to go stay with her but I said no but we'd call again next week."

"OK."

This was really hard work and I hated that,

"How's Sue?"

"Oh she's getting better slowly, very delicate right now but I think we're going home soon, it'll do her good to get back to Forks. We might stay on the res for a while, just so Emily and the others can keep an eye on her, I don't think she should be alone, not at the moment. How are you?"

"Fine, actually better than fine. We're in Portland, staying at a place Esme and Carlisle own. She's made us very welcome."

"Good, Portland? So, you're not far from us. Were you planning on visiting?"

"Do you want me to? Jasper's here too."

"I thought he would be but if you do want to come you might want to leave him in Portland, I don't think he'd be welcome on the res somehow. Is he better?"

"Yes, I thought perhaps you might want to thank him for saving your life and Sue's."

"Well, I don't think it would be a good idea right now and you should think real hard about what you want to do with the rest of your life. I mean they may be different from the Volturi but the Cullens are still vampires. Is that a good environment to bring a child up in?"

"As opposed to what dad? With drunken brute who terrified his daughter into having nightmares and then abandoned her? I guess I'll have to think about that. What you are really saying is that I've lost my mind and Sue refuses to have anything further to do with me. Did she offer to take Sophie in? Everyone seems eager to do that as if I'm an unfit parent."

"I didn't say that but maybe a little time alone with Jasper would let you concentrate on what's going on and what you want for the future."

"Thanks, dad, I'll be sure to think real hard. Sue will be ecstatic to have you all to herself but you can tell her from me that no one is taking my daughter from me, especially not her."

I heard the click as she put the receiver down, that went about as well as expected, now I had to find a way to mend fences with my daughter and walk a tightrope between her and my wife, all I wanted was a quiet life but that didn't seem to be anywhere in sight right now. I had to find a way around all the hostility and hopefully discover what the real situation between Bella and Jasper was.


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter Seventy.**

 **Carlisle**

I hadn't known what to do when Esme and the others left, I knew I'd lost her, I had felt the terrible wrench as the bonds that had joined us so tightly snapped. It was sad of course, I loved her just as much now as the first time I had seen her as a child when she came to me with a broken leg. The second time I saw her she had broken just about every bone in her body along with her heart but I knew she was the one for me and I had turned her, given her all she ever wanted, a home, a husband who loved her, and a family.

True I had been an absent husband from time to time but she understood how important my medical research was, how I fought death on a daily basis and helped hundreds of humans who would otherwise have died. Or at least I had thought she understood, true my research with the Volturi had been different but that had been well before her time, she hadn't even been alive then but as I had almost forgotten it, or at least gave it little thought and even less of my time as I hated failure, it stung my sensibilities to lose to death, I hadn't thought it worth speaking about to her or anyone else in our family. We had gotten along well for so long, a tight-knit loving family who looked after each other but now…...now it seemed I had lost everything and I was still no closer to the answer where Jasper was concerned.

Rosalie had been a great help, as had Sophie in her own way, but neither of them truly understood the complexities of my work or why I had striven so hard to turn Jasper back to his human form. I had seen what he was capable of, how rage and savagery had ruled his life from the moment he opened his eyes, did I really want to be responsible for unleashing him on the world again? Bella and Sophie thought him a wonderful, kind, calm, and loving person who had been ill-treated by me and the Volturi. What they didn't understand was that whatever I did only magnified what was already dormant within him. He might be placid for now but eventually, his true nature would break through whatever walls he had erected and God help us all then. The only way to be sure of our safety, of the safety of both our world and the human, was for Jasper to become human once more or….. die.

With Rosalie out of reach and Esme busy playing mother to Bella and Sophie, I was having to rely on myself again to see the very spot where I had gone wrong and find a way to put it right. It would be better to have someone to talk to, to bounce ideas off, and there was only one person I could trust, Edward! I called him and explained the situation, in so much as was necessary. He was shocked to hear that Esme had turned the others against me for a simple error I had been lured into making centuries before by the Volturi and promised to fly home immediately.

He was, of course, relieved that the Volturi had been destroyed, Edward was always uncomfortable knowing Aro was watching him, wanting to collect his gift for the guard even though I had assured him that he was safe from any pressure to do so. Like every other vampire, I spoke to he saw only the power of the Volturi, not what they did with it, not all the good they accomplished.

That was another reason to get this business with Jasper over once and for all, I wanted to be free to travel to Italy and help build the Volturi back up from the ashes. I had heard from Marcus who had been left alive, if in pieces scattered to the four winds, and was pleased that he intended reforming the Volturi and was interested in my joining him, at least someone appreciates my many talents. Of course, it would give me time and opportunity to do more research, to find a way to accomplish what I had set out to do so long ago, allow vampires to move freely around the world undetected among the humans. If we could do that then nothing could ever threaten us, we would be free.

I picked Edward up from the airport, glad to have my son back beside me again, he was almost as clever scientifically as Rosalie and having his help meant a lot to me. I hadn't blamed him for staying out of the recent trouble, there was little he could have done in any case and I worried about him, he wasn't a fighter, although I was relieved that his romance had finally burned itself out, his choice of girls left something to be desired, for an intelligent, gifted man he had a blind spot when it came to females and usually chose ones who were wholly unsuited for him.

As we drove to the laboratory I maintained in Boston I filled him in a little more and found to my amusement that he was now interested in the possibility of joining with Marcus and myself in rebuilding the Volturi. I wasn't sure Marcus had a place marked out for him, not on the ruling council in any case but that we could deal with that later, for now, I could harness his enthusiasm for my own ends.

"So Esme finally realized she wasn't worthy of a man like you? I knew the day would come, she never appreciated your drive and commitment but I am surprised that she decided to stay on with the human family and your creation. Doesn't she realize she's living with a ticking time bomb?"

"No, she doesn't Edward and she refuses to listen to me. That's why I must find a way to return him to his human state and neutralize him or kill him. I have no doubt that one day if he survives he will come looking for me and I refuse to die at the hands of my own creation. You see why I need you, Edward, the little girl Sophie pointed out the flaws in my research but I need fresh eyes to see where to go next."

Edward sat back in his seat looking pleased, he loved to be the center of attention and I was giving him the front row seats here, if he could help me to overcome the final obstacles then we could present the new Volturi with the ultimate weapon, to live freely among the humans. I knew that many of the deaths caused by vampires were merely caused by self-preservation, not hunger. A human stumbled upon a vampire and saw he was different from himself, he couldn't be allowed to live and reveal our secret so I would be saving hundreds maybe thousands of humans if I could just get this right.

Back at the lab I spread out the papers on the bench and pointed out all the underlined areas that were where I had been correct, the cross-hatched areas were those that needed working on.

"It seems to me you made a huge mistake very early on."

I sighed,

"Yes, that's more or less what Sophie said only not in so many words. I wonder if she could have told me more but was afraid to. She never trusted me but that was down to her mother and Jasper, they poisoned her mind against me. No one seems to understand just how close I was to changing history."

I realized Edward was no longer listening to me, he had picked up some of the papers and was busy scribbling notes as he read through them. I didn't expect him to make a quick breakthrough, not after both Rosalie and myself had spent so long without success.

"Where did these come from?"

He held out the papers that Marcus had given to Jasper,

"I don't know where they originated but the Volturi had them until recently."

"Maybe they had someone working on your theory all the time and didn't bother to tell you."

"It's possible but I would have expected Aro to keep me in the loop."

"Like he did about Jasper's continued existence you mean?"

I scowled, that deception was still raw and I wasn't going to discuss it now, not even with Edward.

We worked on in silence for several hours before Edward stood up stretching and looking around,

"I don't think it's going to work, Carlisle, not the way you want it to. From what I've read and the calculations I've been making it's impossible to turn your creature back into a human. I mean, he's dying because his human cells are being destroyed even though they try to regenerate. If you hadn't tried to keep both halves of him maybe you wouldn't be in this trouble now, you gave his human genes a way of regenerating like vampire cells do but they aren't strong enough to complete the process. The only way to save him is to find a way to turn him into a vampire and I'm not even sure that's possible."

"Well, well, nice to see the family together and working so hard to save our friend, it warms my heart, how about you Rose? Emmett?"

We turned to see Darius standing in the doorway, we hadn't heard them coming because the lab was soundproofed even against vampire senses but it had also been locked so how had they gotten in? Then I remembered that Rosalie knew the combination, she'd let them in.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were staying with Esme, nursing Bella and Sophie as they watched Jasper slowly fade away."

"Now you see, thoughts can sometimes lead you astray old friend. Little Miss Sophie and Rose here came up with a brainwave and you'll be pleased to know that as a result, Jasper is doing just fine right now."

I frowned,

"How? Who did she send in his place this time?"

"Let's just say that two heads were better than one but, we still have a problem. Her solution is only short term so we need you to finish your work, pronto."

"So, suddenly I'm useful again? That's good to hear but I'm afraid I have no better news for you, Edward agrees, it's a hopeless case, Jasper is going to die and I doubt even Bella will allow her daughter to keep sending people to hell just to keep her boyfriend alive."

Rose stepped forward and snatched up Edward's notes from the bench,

"I see you had the same idea I did, turn Jasper into a vampire, not a human. I wonder why you are so keen to keep him human or see him die, Carlisle. From what I could see we would have a much better chance at completing the conversion if we can just find a way to switch off the gene that keeps regenerating his human cells, that is what's killing him after all."

I shook my head,

"Impossible, you switch that off and his vampire cells will not be able to regenerate either."

"Really? I thought that was a part of the vampire gene itself, the ability to regenerate, the one you meddled with is something else entirely. You did that so he wouldn't react to sunlight. Once he's a vampire it won't matter."

I sighed,

"You have no idea what you are talking about, Jasper's ability to walk in the sun without reacting is the whole reason for his being."

"But it doesn't work and he's dying Carlisle, the experiment is over, it failed and now it's time to save the man you used as a lab rat all those years ago. You owe him that much."

I laughed,

"Do you have any idea how absurd you sound Rosalie? The experiment is the only reason he survived so long. Without my help, he would have died back on that battlefield in 1863 or whenever. I don't owe him anything if he were a rat as you say I would put him out of his misery but with "people" we aren't allowed to do that, instead, we can only stand by helpless and watch them suffer."

Darius took two paces and confronted me,

"The Major isn't a rat or a person, he's a friend and you are going to save him or so help me God I'll let Sophie send you to hell next, she's just waiting for the word."

He whirled around as Edward approached,

"And if you value your neck you'll stand down boy."

Edward's eyes flashed with anger but he halted, he knew that despite his gift he was no match for Darius and Darius knew it, he didn't even bother to see if Edward obeyed just turned his back contemptuously on him.

"Right, now we've got that sorted pack up what you need and let's get going shall we?"

I started to complain but Emmett who up to now hadn't said a word stepped forward and picked up the scattered papers from the bench handing them to me,

"Now, Carlisle."

I took them from him angrily and turned to Edward,

"You carry on here, I'll be back soon and we can take that vacation we planned."

I hoped Edward would understand, I needed him to contact Marcus and tell him what was going on but Darius was one step ahead of us.

"I think Edward should come along, he might be useful and I'd hate for him to go on vacation alone."

I could see Edward about to refuse but then he saw Darius' expression and decided better of it, my friend was in no mood to be messed with, in fact, he was in the kind of mood when people who refused him were likely to end up dead! Instead, we followed Darius out to his car where Edward and I found ourselves squashed in the back seat with Emmett.

"Right, we'll be taking a nice little trip together, it's not Italy but I hear Portland can be real nice this time of year."

He was telling me he knew all about my plans and warning me not to even consider trying to contact Marcus Volturi, Edward and I were trapped, for now!


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter Seventy One**

 **Bella**

Life couldn't be more wonderful, I witnessed my former husband murdered and lost my home and all my possessions but still I was so happy I could have danced. Jasper was the most wonderful man I had ever met, kind, sweet and thoughtful, not to mention an amazing lover although our time alone together was limited. It was difficult with Sophie around although I wouldn't have changed that quite obviously, and living in someone else's home made me self-conscious but we managed somehow.

Sophie had already chosen the dollhouse she wanted and the size, we were going to need a big house unless I could talk her round but she was so happy I didn't want to dampen her enthusiasm. It had been a week since we arrived and I had almost forgotten about the terrible things that had happened but then Jasper asked me to take a walk with him and of course Sophie was eager to go too so we made for the local park so she could amuse herself on the play equipment under our watchful gaze. She made friends very quickly and was soon chatting with a couple of other kids and they were attempting to beat each other to the top of the climbing net.

"Bella, I think we need to have a serious talk."

I looked at him, was he about to give me the brush off? Had I been going too fast for him, talking about finding somewhere for us to live?

"Please don't think this about you. I love you so much, Sophie too, and all I want is to make a new life with you both but there is a problem. I didn't want to bring it up so soon but as Darius and the others aren't back yet I feel I must."

My stomach lurched and I felt suddenly nauseous,

"Go on."

"Sophie didn't actually save me, Bella, she just gave me another window of opportunity. The energy I am feeding off won't last forever and I doubt I will be so lucky the next time. I think you must prepare yourself for the inevitable as I am. Darius went off to look for Carlisle and bully him into continuing his work to find a cure for me but I haven't heard anything and that's not good news."

I didn't want to hear this, he couldn't die, I couldn't go through that goodbye again, it would kill me, Sophie, too.

"No, I won't go through that again, there has to be a way, he has to find a way to save you."

He smiled and nodded,

"You keep thinking positively and I will too but you can understand why I can't make any firm decisions about a life with you. It wouldn't be fair to start something I can't finish and God knows I want to so much. You made me feel like a man again, like a real person and I want to keep on feeling that way but…"

I squeezed his hand,

"I'm not prepared to sit and wait for you to die, or for Carlisle to turn up. I want a life with you and I intend going ahead, making plans and finding a home for us, I will not think about the alternative, it can't happen Jasper. Do you understand?"

He nodded,

"Ok then, I just thought you had a right to know the truth, nothing is settled, nothing is permanent."

"Nothing ever is, don't you see that? Every day one or other of us could be snatched away, illness, an accident, murder, people live their lives under sentence of death, cancer patients, anyone with a terminal illness. They don't just give up, they take every opportunity of happiness that presents itself and we're going to do the same, the three of us."

At this, he laughed and Sophie looked over waving at us before returning to her game.

"OK, have it your way. If that's what you really want then marry me, Bella, become my wife."

I stared at him in disbelief,

"Marry you? Are you sure?"

He grinned,

"Yes, I'm sure, you were the one who said grab every opportunity at happiness so?"

I was smiling so widely that my cheeks ached,

"Yes, of course I'll marry you although I have no idea how or when."

"Leave that to me, I know a certain lady who will be thrilled to arrange a quiet wedding."

"Esme? Yes, I think you're right. Can we tell Sophie?"

"Sure, she might have something to say about the idea."

She did, a whoop loud enough to burst eardrums for miles around,

"Yea, you're going to be my daddy!"

Then she looked serious,

"Have you told grandpa or nanny Margaret yet? I don't think they like you very much, Jasper."

"They just don't know Jasper like we do."

Sophie ignored me, she was still looking at Jasper for an answer.

"No, I haven't, you are the first to know but I will soon. In the meantime can you keep it a secret?"

She nodded although the first thing she said when we got back was,

"Esme, mommy's going to marry Jasper."

Then she turned to us looking sheepish,

"Whoops, sorry."

Shaking my head I sent her to wash her hands which were black from the wet climbing net and then turned back to Esme.

"I'm sorry, I was going to tell you myself but we got preempted."

Esme flew across the room and hugged us both she was so thrilled and excited,

"This is wonderful, when?"

Leaving Esme and I to talk weddings Jasper took it upon himself to keep Sophie occupied choosing the kind of walls and roof she wanted, it sounded like they were the ones making plans for a future home and that gave me a pang of panic, was I doing the right thing if there was a possibility that Jasper still might die? The answer was clear of course, I loved him so much I wanted to be his wife and have a home with him however long our happiness might last.

It hadn't occurred to either of us that it might not be so easy, after all, Jasper had no papers, as far as the human world was concerned he didn't exist, he died over a century ago on a civil war battlefield. It was Esme who suggested we speak to Darius when he returned,

"He can get just about anything and I'm sure our lawyer Mr. Jenks can arrange anything legal with him. You should have the wedding as soon as possible….OH!"

I nodded,

"I know, Jasper told me he might not be here permanently, do you think I'm crazy?"

"No, I think you're in love Bella and you should take a chance at happiness if it presents itself. Sophie is thrilled and I think I might be able to help you with a present. I own a small house in the countryside close to Seattle, I'd like you and Jasper to have it, it's not much but it is a start and it will give you a family home to start you off. Maybe we can go and see it tomorrow if nothing else comes up."

I was in tears at her kindness and generosity, the thought of a home of our own was too wonderful to contemplate.

"Of course it needs a little updating but you can change things the way you want them, there is some furniture in it too but it's dated so….."

I shook my head,

"I don't care, Esme, it could have no furniture or running water and it would still be better than we have right now."

She smiled,

"Actually the water is fed from a well and the only power is supplied by a generator but we can soon get everything in working order for you. Emmett is a pretty good handyman."

"That's OK, Jasper and I can do some of the stuff ourselves."

"I know but you don't want to wear Jasper out too quickly, we don't know how long his reserves will hold out."

I hadn't thought about that but it was obvious, the more he did the more energy he pulled from the darkness and there was no way of knowing how long it would last.

The very next day we heard from Rosalie, they had found Carlisle who now had Edward with him, the brother I had yet to meet, and they had insisted on visiting a friend of Carlisle's who was also a scientist and might know something that would help. She too was delighted to hear our news and promised to be back as quickly as possible.

"Hopefully we'll bring you good news for a wedding present, Bella."

Now that would indeed be a present worth having but I tried not to get my hopes up too high, I'd had too many disappointments in my life to think that things were going to be easy.

Esme had suggested I should tell my dad what we planned,

"He is your only family Bella, I think you should tell him although I know it won't be easy. I just hope he can be happy for you."

I doubted that very much but I did call him.

"You're what? Are you out of your mind Bella? He's not even a man, please tell me things haven't got that serious?"

"If by that serious you mean we're sleeping together then yes, they have. I hoped you might understand how I feel dad. Jasper saved our lives, he saved Sophie, he even fought his way through the Volturi to save you and Sue. Doesn't that count for anything?"

"He's a vampire, Bella."

"Actually he's only part vampire dad but the way things have gone recently he's the best thing that ever happened to us."

"Oh God, Sophie! It's beyond me how you could contemplate having a vampire or half-breed or whatever under the same roof as that innocent little girl. I'm not happy about this Bella and I'm pretty sure neither Sue or Margaret will be either. What you choose to do with your life is up to you, I can't tell you how to behave but that little girl needs protection and if you insist on going through with this then I'm going to do all I can to get Sophie away from you."

I waited until I was sure he was finished,

"Try it Dad and we're through."

Then I replaced the receiver my hand shaking so badly I almost dropped it and I ran outside so no one would see my tears of rage and shock.

By the time Jasper found me I had calmed down a little but he insisted on hearing exactly what passed between my dad and myself then threatened to go to Forks and speak to my dad himself.

"I don't think that will help Jasper, you won't change his mind, he's so brainwashed by Sue and the Quileutes that he can't see that not all vampires are the same."

"I could kill the opposition."

"Don't joke."

I looked at him,

"You were joking weren't you?"

He shrugged,

"Well, I wouldn't kill your dad, it's bad form to kill the father of the bride but the others…."

I shook my head and managed a weak smile,

"Killing Sue wouldn't help, it would just prove to my dad that you're as dangerous as any vampire."

"Oh, I am Bella, in fact, I'm far more dangerous. He's right in a way although I would never hurt you or Sophie."

"I know but killing isn't going to solve the problem. I was hoping he could meet you properly and see what kind of a man you are but when he threatened to try and take Sophie away I just couldn't take any more."

He cupped my chin in his hand and turned my face until I was looking into his own,

"No one will ever take Sophie away from you Bella and anyone who tries will answer to me."

I nodded knowing exactly what that meant, much as I loved him I knew he would stop at nothing to look after those he loved, Sophie and I.

I couldn't sleep that night even when Jasper sneaked into my room after we were sure Sophie was fast asleep, I needed to talk I was so angry with my dad and Jasper was the one I wanted.

"Bella, your father is entitled to be shocked and upset, he was kidnapped by the Volturi and imprisoned, he knows he would probably have been killed if we hadn't rescued him."

"But you did, he should be grateful."

"He doesn't know me, only that I'm a vampire hybrid and if the Quileutes tell him of my past he'll probably come looking with a shotgun and a pack of guardians. Maybe we should have thought about this before we decided to…"

I put a finger to his lips,

"No, this is right, it's what I want and I know you aren't that man anymore. I just wish I had some way of showing my father the real you."

He sighed,

"I'm sorry Bella but I really don't think anything will change the way he feels, his wife is a Quileute. I hate the thought you might lose your only family because of me."

"I'm gaining a family because of you, not losing one and if my father can't come to terms with that then it's his loss but if he thinks he's taking Sophie then he's got a fight on his hands. What would he tell a judge? He could hardly tell him that you're a vampire, they'd lock him up."

"I doubt he'd go to a judge, he doesn't need to, he has all the allies he needs on the Quileute reservation."

I hadn't thought about that, would my dad bring guardians to snatch Sophie? Surely not, but if he did then I'd be ready, I knew my gift worked on vampires, we'd see if it worked equally as well on guardians!


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter Seventy Two**

 **Charlie**

I didn't recognize my daughter anymore, those vampires had turned her head just as Sue had said they would. Well, if she wouldn't listen to me then I would do all in my power to ensure that her daughter was safe from the evil creatures. I didn't want to upset Sue by telling her the news, she was only slowly recovering and any shock might put her recovery back so I decided to speak to the elders instead. Luckily I was still off work on compassionate grounds, no one knew the truth of course but Sue's "nervous breakdown" meant I had time on my hands to pursue this.

I had thought I could talk to Old Quil alone but when I entered his cabin I found it pretty crowded, most of the other elders were already there plus an elderly lady I had never seen before.

"Please Charlie, sit down. I thought your problem deserved the attention of the full council and Johnny H the leader of the guardian tribes has also sent a representative, this is Annie."

I nodded and said hello to the woman although why the leader would send someone who while obviously an elder, was also so old I doubted she would be able to follow the proceedings, was beyond me.

"Please, Charlie, the floor is open to you."

"Thank you, before I start I would ask that this meeting be kept from my wife, she is too delicate right now to be burdened with any further problems with the vampires."

"We'll be sure to use discretion Charlie, no one wants to distress Sue further."

"Thank you."

I went on to explain that, my daughter planned on marrying the vampire hybrid creature called Jasper and move in with him along with my granddaughter.

"I see, well I should just point out that your daughter is an adult able to make her own informed choices. If there was any doubt about her knowledge of what kind of creature Jasper is then, of course, we would be concerned but she is fully aware of what she is taking on."

"I understand that and that there's nothing I can do to save her but I am asking for your help to save my granddaughter who is an innocent child."

The elderly woman, Annie, motioned to Quil who nodded,

"Annie."

"I wonder if I might just clarify something?"

"Of course."

I rolled my eyes impatiently, it seems she had lost the plot even faster than I had anticipated, then she turned to me.

"You are not a Quileute, are you? Or a member of any guardian tribe?"

"No, but my wife is and I have been close friends with many of the Quileute elders since childhood.

"I see, yet you were the one who scoffed at your wife's concerns in the beginning and said that our legends were like fairy tales were you not?"

I shrugged,

"Sure, but that's not exactly a crime, I mean who the hell is going to believe that vampires, werewolves and these shapeshifters really exist?"

"We do, all the guardian tribes do and we have made it our task to keep our people safe from the creatures you found so amusing. Then, of course, you were kidnapped by the Volturi and taken to Italy, only then did you understand the reality of the situation. I understand you were saved in Italy by the very vampire you are so quick to label a monster now."

OK then she wasn't as stupid as I had thought but I still didn't see what this had to do with my granddaughter.

"Who was it who saved your granddaughter from drowning? Who has done everything in his power to protect both her and her mother? It seems to me that you change like the wind Chief Swan, what makes you think the guardians are going to go to war with the vampires on your behalf against a man who has done nothing to deserve your enmity? You would have us slaughter the man who made a seal with us to save your lives provided you kept your peace about the existence of vampires."

I frowned,

"He did what?"

"He saved your life and that of your wife but I don't suppose you have talked to your daughter about that, or anything else. It sounds to me like all you have done is to parrot your wife's beliefs to your daughter, you have made no attempt to understand this man who is not even a true vampire, one who in fact is more of a victim of their evil than you could ever imagine."

"Now listen to me, I was under the impression that the guardians hated the vampires, were their deadly enemies and would kill them on sight."

"Then you were under a misapprehension, true if vampires enter our lands or threaten our people we will act without hesitation but the vampires have power and strength, an all-out war with them would lead to the unnecessary deaths of hundreds of guardians and vampires not to mention possibly hundreds more humans, there is no guarantee that we could win such a war and we are not inclined to find out. So you see there is no possibility of the guardians aiding you in any kidnap attempt on your granddaughter, this is not our fight. You should try talking to your daughter, find out what her intentions really are and explain your concerns. The fact she is involved with the Cullen family should give you hope, of all the vampires they are the least likely to harm, either Bella or Sophie. As for this Jasper, from what we have learned he may not survive much longer and a few years ago we would have rejoiced at hearing that…"

"Why? And why have things changed?"

"Why is not important, all you need to know is that we will not help you Chief Swan and you have no right to ask that we do. You and your wife are welcome to remain on the reservation as long as you wish but that is the extent of our involvement in the situation."

I turned on Quil and the others, were they going to allow this old woman to dictate to them what they could do? It was ludicrous!

"Does this woman speak for all of you? What happened to friendship and protecting the innocent?"

"Annie is the most senior elder who speaks for Johnny H so of course, she speaks for us too. I'm sorry Charlie but you expect far too much of us."

I cursed their cowardice

"This is because I'm not one of you isn't it? You are only concerned with your own kind. Well, if I have to go on without your help I will and don't worry about stretching your hospitality, Sue and I will be leaving tomorrow."

I turned on my heel and walked out leaving them to watch my retreating back in silence, so much for friendship, they didn't know the meaning of the word.

As I returned to the cabin that had been made available to us I slowed my step unsure just how I was going to explain my decision to leave the reservation to Sue without revealing what had just happened. I was saved from any immediate explanations when I found a note on the kitchen table telling me that Emily had taken Sue for a drive into Port Angeles for a little retail therapy. So, making myself some fresh coffee I sat down to think about the things Annie had said.

It niggled that she had been right about one thing, I hadn't given Bella an opportunity to explain things, I'd just shot off my mouth, and neither had I met Jasper. He had saved our lives and Sophie's so was he really such a monster and what had she meant about him being a bigger victim of the vampires?

Should I call Bella and try to apologize, listen to her side of the story if she was still willing to speak to me and maybe even agree to meet this guy? It went against the grain but I understood if I didn't do something I was going to lose not only my daughter but my granddaughter too. Of course, if I did agree to meet her then I would have the devil's own time with Sue, I was stuck right between a rock and a hard place!

Sighing I realized I couldn't just sit here and hope a solution to my problems would suddenly pop into view and with a sigh I pulled myself together and called Bella again. Her tone at first was icy, she hadn't forgiven me for my threats and I didn't really blame her.

"First off, I'm sorry Bella, I should never have said what I did, I can only hope you'll allow me to explain and agree to meet me, you and Jasper."

She was put off balance by my words and I plowed on taking advantage of her silence to press my case.

I explained that I had done some thinking and spoken to some friends, I didn't mention the Quileutes or the old woman Annie, let her think I'd talked it over with someone from the station, Debs maybe, using some of the facts and some fabrication to keep any talk of vampires out of the equation.

"I guess it made me realize I should at least give you a chance to explain your plans and meet Jasper, I understand he isn't a full vampire so maybe I was too hasty. Do you think he'd agree to that? Would you? I'd like to see Sophie too if that's possible."

She was initially reluctant and then it dawned on me that she thought I was trying to lead her into a trap which I guess made perfect sense.

"I'll come alone, anywhere you want."

She promised to talk it over with Jasper and call me back and I had to settle for that. Of course, I hoped she would get back to me before Sue and Emily got home, I was hoping to slip away without telling Sue where I was going, if she thought I was going to meet a vampire she would explode and if she knew I was meeting Bella she would insist on going with me if she couldn't talk me out of it.

Unfortunately, it wasn't to be, Sue and Emily were back about an hour before I got the call from Bella and Emily picked up the phone before I could get to it. She gave me a strange look as she handed me the receiver,

"It's your daughter, Charlie."

Sue gave a little gasp then watched me through narrowed eyes as I took the call outside, it couldn't be helped, this would make her even more suspicious but I couldn't arrange anything with her listening in.

To my relief they agreed to meet me along with Sophie in Seattle the day after tomorrow in the Westlake Center, I guessed she felt safer in a crowd, and I thanked her. When I went back inside Emily had gone, made her escape sensing trouble brewing probably, and Sue was waiting to pounce.

"Well? I thought you and Bella had said everything there was to say already or has she finally come to her senses? Is she coming home with Sophie?They won't be welcome on the reservation, not with what she's done, but I'm willing to make an effort at home."

"No, she just wanted me to know that Sophie is fine and they're staying in Portland for now. Look, let's not worry about them now, I want to talk to you about going home. I have to go back to work soon and people are going to talk if we stay here."

Her lips tightened but she knew I was right, what was I going to say when friends asked why we were living on the res?

"I suppose you're right but I'm going to ask Emily to come over while you're at work, I don't feel safe at the house on my own."

I agreed, that way it would be easier for me to slip off and not feel guilty leaving Sue who was still very nervous. When I told her I wanted to leave as soon as possible, tomorrow, I thought she was going to balk but she agreed reluctantly and went upstairs to pack our things. It had been easier than I had dared hope, I just prayed my meeting with Bella and Jasper would go as smoothly. This would be my final chance to make things right between my daughter and myself and I didn't want to blow it, I just wasn't sure I could stomach the idea of her with a vampire, or even half a vampire, we'd just have to see.

To my relief, Sue seemed to settle quickly once we reached the house and was even willing for me to leave her for a couple of hours to check in at the station where everyone was relieved to hear I was coming back to work. I explained I had business to attend to tomorrow but that I'd be back to normal the following day. They were concerned for Sue and promised to drive by the house a couple of times to put her mind at rest while I asked Debs to tell Sue I was busy if she called. I got a strange look but she agreed, I guess she thought I was going to visit a doctor or something and didn't want my wife to know which was partly right. Sue was touched when I told her later and relaxed even further, I just hoped she wouldn't need me tomorrow or I would find myself in deep shit!


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter Seventy Three**

 **Bella**

I hadn't been happy about the idea of meeting with my dad since he became so close to the Quileutes and influenced by their way of thinking I didn't trust him, it was Jasper who persuaded me that we should meet with him. I knew Jasper was worried that if anything happened to him I would have no family left even though I explained that I now regarded Esme and her family as mine.

"It's not the same Bella, besides Sophie should grow up knowing her grandparents, it's important to a child. Don't worry about a betrayal, I'll ask Esme to go with us, we can keep an eye out for any guardians and she will be only too happy to look after Sophie while you talk to your dad alone first."

"Don't forget he wants to meet you too."

"Yeah, but I think the two of you should talk alone first and Bella, don't be too hard on him, he cares about you as a father should."

"He threatened to take Sophie away from me, Jasper. How can I ever forgive that?"

Jasper pulled me close with a sigh,

"Your father knows about us, about vampires and all he knows he got from Sue and the Quileutes, would you be happy at the thought of a child you loved involved with blood drinking monsters who slaughter humans? I know I wouldn't, but he's obviously had a change of heart, maybe he's thought about it or spoken to someone, maybe he just can't bear the thought of losing you. Whatever his reasons he wants to talk and he's prepared to meet me, now that's a vast improvement. Don't you think that maybe you should at least listen to what he has to say? I'll be close by and I promise you that I'll step in if I think he's going too far or hurting you."

"OK, but I'm not making any promises and I know for a fact that whatever my dad says, Sue will never change her mind about you or the Cullens so whatever kind of relationship I might still have with my dad is going to be strained. I'm just glad he's not married to Margaret, that really would have been the end."

He laughed, he'd heard a lot about my dear mother in law, enough to understand what I was referring to.

We arranged to see the house that Esme was offering us on our way to meet up with my dad and if we were happy with it, which I knew we would be, Esme would travel back to Portland alone and we would spend a couple of days planning anything we wanted to do with it. Sophie could stay with us or return with Esme, it was her choice, but once she heard Rose and Emmett would be back the next day she decided to go back. I think she was keen to hear of any progress Carlisle had made, we all were, but I was also afraid to see him again for fear of bad news, I wanted at least a couple of days to enjoy my happiness.

The house was perfect, cozy and with a pretty if overgrown garden with its own orchard. There were two bedrooms on the first floor and a further one in the attic which Sophie bagged as soon as she saw it. The window overlooked the orchard and beyond to a small copse of trees and it was twice the size of her room back in Ray. I could hear her making plans with Esme for new furniture and drapes as Jasper and I explored the rest of the house and the gardens.

"It's wonderful, like a picture book cottage and nothing like I expected, do you like it?"

Jasper turned to me and smiled looking as handsome as he had ever done if a little dark around the eyes,

"So long as I have you I really don't mind where we live but it is pretty and I'm sure we can make it into a home. I was thinking maybe I'd put a swing in the orchard for Sophie and we could keep some chickens."

I giggled, I had no idea how to look after chickens but it sounded idyllic and Sophie would be over the moon to have her own swing.

All too soon we had to leave to meet my dad but I comforted myself with the thought that in a few short hours we would be back here and making plans. Sophie was excited already and the news she would be meeting grandpa Charlie soon almost tipped her over the edge, she couldn't sit still in the car and talked non stop all the way to the city centre until my ears ached from the sound of her voice but I didn't have the heart to ask her to give us a few minutes peace, she had been sad for so long after Steven left that it was good to see her smiling and happy once more, just like a little girl should be.

Explaining that grandpa and I had some grown-up things to talk about first she was content to go browsing in a toy store with Esme while Jasper and I made our way to the agreed meeting point, one of the many coffee shops in the mall. I could see Charlie waiting outside peering around trying to spot me and glancing at his watch and with a deep breath to settle my nerves and a kiss for good luck from Jasper I went to meet him.

He turned as if he sensed me coming and looked relieved to see I was alone, I guess he wanted to talk in private as much as I did. We went inside and I bought the coffees while he found a seat in the gloomy interior. Sitting down I felt awkward and hated it, dad and I had been close at one time, right up until he married Sue and I discovered how much she and I disliked each other.

"Thank you for agreeing to see me, Bella. First of all, I'd like to apologize for the things I said on the phone."

I nodded taking a sip of my coffee to give myself time to think,

"I hope you can understand how difficult this is for both of us, you and me I mean. All I know about….well, you know. All I know is what I've heard from the Quileutes and that was enough to frighten the life out of me but…..I was too hasty in condemning them out of hand, especially Jasper. I can understand how you could fall in love, it was hard on you after Steven left and then there was the accident and before you jump down my throat….."

He had seen his words were annoying me,

"I'm not saying for a moment that what you feel for each other isn't real, just that I find it hard to understand how you could fall in love with one of them. I mean, isn't it odd? Frightening? Knowing what he's capable of, what he is?"

"No, because Jasper is as much a victim of them as you and Sue were when you were taken to Volterra. He was a soldier dad, snatched from the battlefield close to death, he never asked for what happened to him or what's still happening but he's done all he can to look after Sophie and me. I told you he saved Sophie's life, he's only ever been kind and gentle with us and he's not a bad person, neither are the Cullens although I'm not sure that applies to Carlisle."

I found myself telling my dad the whole tale from start to end, from the moment I first set eyes on Jasper to the moment he proposed then sat back and waited praying he might finally understand what kind of people Jasper and the Cullens were. I'm not sure what I expected but my dad simply got up and walked towards the door, was he really going to turn his back on me? Then I realized he was getting fresh coffee and when he returned it was his turn to speak while I waited nervously.

"Thank you for being so open with me, I can see why you were so angry with my attitude towards everyone, under the circumstances I guess I'd have felt the same way. I can't say I'm entirely happy with the situation even now but I'm willing to meet Jasper. You say there's a chance he could die yet you're still going to marry him, why?"

"Because I love him and he loves me and we want to be together for every precious moment he may have left. I'm still trying to think positively, there's always hope, I've almost lost him twice already yet he's still here."

Charlie wanted to know more about Sophie's part in saving Jasper but it was difficult to explain, I didn't really understand it myself and suggested he ask her to explain it.

"You brought her with you? I wasn't sure you would."

"You're still her grandfather and she loves you, I'm not going to come between the two of you but remember she's my daughter and if you try anything with her you won't need to worry about vampires, I'll kill you myself."

He began to smile before realizing I was deadly serious,

"Message received and understood."

"Does Sue know where you are?"

He looked sheepish,

"No, I didn't want to upset her, she's still delicate and dead set against the vampires."

Me too I guessed.

"So, what will you do when you get back home?"

He sighed playing absently with a small heap of spilled sugar on the table,

"Tell her the truth, what else can I do? She's not going to like it but you're my family too and I don't intend losing you over this."

"Who have you been talking to dad? This one eighty turnabout didn't just happen."

He told me about his meeting with the Quileute elders being quite open about what he wanted from them at the time.

"I guess what Annie said made sense, she made me stop and think about what I was doing, about how little I really knew of the truth. I decided I wanted to hear it directly from you."

"Well, now you have it. Are you ready to meet Jasper?"

He nodded and we left the coffee shop to meet Jasper who had been waiting in the car park, we had decided that it was a little more private than the mall with its teeming horde of shoppers.

When Jasper held out his hand Charlie hesitated just a second before taking it,

"I believe I owe you my thanks for our lives."

"You're welcome but you have Bella to thank for that, not me, I did it for her and Sophie."

"Why don't the two of you sit in the car and talk while I fetch Sophie, I won't be too long."

I walked away hoping that by the time I got back my dad and Jasper would at least still be talking, I hated the thought of them being estranged, the two most important men in my life.

 **Charlie**

The thought I was basically alone in a confined space with a semi-vampire was enough to spook me but Jasper seems to understand this because he opened the front passenger door for me and got in the opposite side rear seat to give me a little space. As he began to talk I found myself warming to the guy, not because he was trying to ingratiate himself but because he was quite open and honest about the fact that he loved my daughter and would do anything to make her happy, even save me and my wife, two people who obviously hated him. He was also open about his origins and his past, some of which I was pretty sure Bella wasn't aware of. The more he spoke the more I saw him as a victim and the more I despised this Carlisle Cullen and the Volturi for what they had done. Sure Jasper was dangerous, lethal in fact, but he was also a man struggling against a nature he had been landed with through no fault of his own.

"Do you think they'll come up with a cure?"

Jasper shook his head,

"If Bella asks I would say I'm hopeful but in reality? This has been going on a very long time without success. I'm only here now because of Sophie and I can't expect her to keep pulling the rabbit out of the hat. I'd like to think I'll be here long enough to see Sophie grow up, to give Bella years of contentment but I don't know how long I have. All I do know is that I want to spend every second that remains to me with her and her daughter."

What more could a father ask for in the man who wanted to marry his daughter?

"I was wrong about you Jasper, I don't like what you are but I accept it's not of your doing and I believe you mean my daughter no harm. I can't invite you to my home, my wife would never accept you, so I guess I'll be visiting you when I want to see Bella and Sophie."

"So, you're not going to cause trouble for Bella?"

"No, she's already told me she'll kill me if I do and I guess I'd hear the same from you. But if you hurt either of them in any way then all bets are off, just so you know."

"I can live with that Charlie and here on cue come the girls. It's been good to finally meet you."

"It's been an interesting encounter for sure."

I got out as Sophie ran over and hugged me talking excitedly about her new home as she did so and behind her came Bella and Esme Cullen. We all went for ice cream although Sophie was the only one really enjoying it and I watched as she interacted with Jasper and Esme, to her they were just two more people she had come to love and I felt a pang of regret when I understood that Sophie would never be as close to, or fond of, Sue as she was Esme. It did mean that Bella had an extended family who loved her and would support her and with my problems with Sue that was comforting.

As the day drew to a close I realized how long I had been away, I should be heading back to Forks, it was a long drive and at the end of it I had a difficult conversation waiting, I was pretty sure Sue would have guessed there was something up and I wouldn't lie to her, that wouldn't help the situation one bit. Bella promised to ring me at work in a couple of days when hopefully she would have more information about their wedding and when they would be moving into their new home. Having a mother in law wealthy enough to give them a house as a wedding present was something else! Sophie gave me a hug and clung for a few minutes before letting me go and all four waved as I drove off feeling I was leaving behind a part of me I could never recapture, not while Sue was so anti-Bella and the vampires. I would use the drive home to compose my opening speech in the heated debate to come although I held out little hope it would make any difference, I knew how stubborn my wife could be and how ingrained her hatred of the vampires.


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter Seventy Four**

 **Charlie**

When I got home dinner was ready, fish casserole one of my favorites and Sue seemed refreshingly happy and upbeat for the first time in ages. She greeted me with a hug and kiss and told me to wash up as dinner was ready.

"I decided casserole was a good option as I didn't know what time you'd be home."

I sat down feeling ravenous as Sue took the lid off the casserole pot and served me my meal. I began to eat then noticed that she had merely picked up her fork and was pushing the food around her plate. Sure her appetite hadn't returned to pre Italy days but she usually made an effort to eat something.

"It's really good, you should eat, Sue."

She took a small amount and ate it slowly, all the while watching me until I began to feel uncomfortable.

"Did you have a good day? Emily said she might call in with some venison steaks from that hunter out on the Olympic road."

"She's coming tomorrow, I was busy today."

"Oh right, were you doing anything interesting? I don't remember you saying anything in particular."

"I went for an interview at the Mora campground, they are looking for staff to take groups for walks, hiking, that kind of stuff and as I know the area well I thought it might suit me."

I put my fork down and stared at her,

"You were looking for a job? You never said anything to me about being bored at home, what brought this on?"

She shrugged nonchalantly,

"I don't feel comfortable here alone, especially as you'll be working shifts again soon and as you seem dead set against us living on the res I thought a job might keep me occupied part of the time. It's also close to Emily's place so I can stay over the nights you won't be home."

I didn't like the idea of my wife taking groups of strangers into the wilderness even if she did know the area well, it just didn't sit right with me.

"Maybe I could find you a job at the station, that way we'll be together and the nights I have to work I'll arrange for the boys to swing by and keep an eye on you although there's nothing for you to worry about now Sue. There aren't any vampires around here, the wolves would make short work of any who dared to trespass on their territory, besides the Volturi were the ones who wanted us and they're defunct."

"Are they? We only have your daughter's word for that and Esme Cullen's and she can't be trusted, she's one of them herself. Things could have changed."

"They haven't or someone would have warned me."

"You mean Bella, don't you? Why did she ring you yesterday? You never said a word when you came back in."

Taking a deep breath I launched into my story, how Bella had asked to speak to me, how Sophie wanted to see me and that I wanted to make sure Sue was safe.

"I see, so when are we going to meet her? She's not coming here Charlie, I refuse to have her in the house, she might bring those creatures with her."

"She wouldn't, besides they aren't all bad, this guy Bella is involved with, he's not actually a vampire, leastways not a full one. She understands how upset you are so she arranged for us to meet up in Seattle."

"Seattle? Well. I guess that's far enough away from here. And that "guy" she's involved with is as bad as a vampire, worse in fact. When I think of that poor innocent child surrounded by those revolting creatures I could cry, I would have thought you would be horrified too but you don't appear concerned, what's going on with you Charlie? Don't you understand how dangerous they are? You should snatch Sophie. We could take her somewhere they'll never find her, maybe Denali, I'm sure the guardians there would give us all shelter for as long as we need it and you could find a job easily in Alaska. There are very few vampire's up there, too many guardians around to make it comfortable."

"Sue, listen to me. I know I should have told you yesterday, or at least before I left, but I went to Seattle today to met Bella, I needed to know that she was OK, she is my daughter. She seems happy enough, Sophie too and…...I was introduced to Jasper who wasn't at all what I expected. He's actually a really nice guy who cares about Bella deeply, they seem happy together."

Sue snorted and put her fork down staring at me incredulously,

"You are either blind or stupid Charlie, how can you say that? He's a vampire, they kill humans and drink their blood to survive, how long do you think it's going to be before he kills her? And Sophie? They can't help themselves, I know. Look what happened to Emily."

I stared at her in shock, what was she saying? I had always been led to believe that Emily's terrible scars were from a bear attack, had she really been attacked by a vampire?

"Emily was attacked? When?"

"Yes she was, but not by a vampire. Sam is a guardian, a sweet kind man who loves her dearly but he lost control for just a second and scarred her for life. If he is capable of doing that then what makes you think a creature like one of those vampires is any more controlled? Bella will die if she persists with this creature, Sophie too and I am not going to wait around to say I told you so. Anyhow, if you saw Sophie today why didn't you bring her home with you? Were you afraid?"

I glared at Sue, I didn't like what she was insinuating or the way she was doing it. Sure I was shocked to hear the truth about Emily and Sam but I didn't see him in the same light Sue did, to me he had always been a hot-headed stubborn kid with a chip on his shoulder and a quick temper,add that to the ability to transform into a wolf and I wasn't surprised poor Emily had suffered and I told Sue so. That didn't go down too well either and the argument escalated to a point where Sue was screaming at me that I cared more about Bella than her.

"I'm your wife Charlie, you should put my feelings and needs first not Bella's, she dragged us into a situation where we could have been killed. She's brought the vampires into our lives, ruined everything, frightened me so much I daren't stay in my own home alone and made me ill. You should have told me you were going to see her, you should have insisted I went too, we are a family, at least I thought we were. No wonder Steven left Bella, he couldn't compete with the Swan family, any more than me. I feel like a second-class citizen here. Why don't you just go to her, move in with your precious daughter if she means so much to you, I obviously don't."

Sue got up shoving her chair back so violently that it crashed to the floor and fled upstairs crying hysterically. With a sigh, I got up too ready to follow her but something held me back. I knew she was nervous, still unwell, and jealous of the time I devoted to my daughter although in fairness I hadn't seen much of her since she and Steven got married. What really hurt was that Sue didn't believe I loved her anymore and, of course, her accusation that somehow I was responsible for the failure of Bella's marriage. If I went upstairs now I knew the row would only continue so instead I picked up her chair, dished up another plate of casserole and went to sit out on the porch to eat and think.

I was forced to admit that things had never been good between Bella and Sue, I'd known that even as I hid my head in the sand and hoped it would all turn out OK in the end. Bella hadn't come home much once she went to college, she always had some excuse but I knew the real reason was her dislike of Sue and my wife had been much happier after Bella moved out. She hadn't liked Steven much either although I didn't blame her so much for that, I thought he was trouble from the get-go even though at that point he didn't have a drinking problem and I was unaware of his crazy antics, one of which resulted in the accident that caused Bella to give up on her college course and become his wife and then Sophie's mother.

Knowing this, or at least admitting it to myself, opened my eyes to the way Sue had treated Bella during our stay for the funeral. I had tried to make excuses for my wife's behavior but in all honesty, she had been no better than Margaret whose attitude and actions I had found quite shocking even for a grieving mother.

Measuring Jasper against Steven it was easy to see there was no contest, Steven had never treated Bella the way Jasper did, he had been the type of a guy who needed to be mothered, reassured, and spoiled, Bella was the strong one in that relationship but the same wasn't true with Jasper. He was the kind of a guy a father could feel confident about even knowing of his checkered past. Of course, if I told Sue any of this she would probably scratch my eyes out, you couldn't talk to Sue once she got something into her head, as far as she was concerned Jasper was the devil incarnate and Bella was his handmaiden, she wanted nothing to do with either of them now or any time in the future which meant I was between a rock and a hard place just as I had predicted. The question now was, what was I going to do? I certainly wasn't going to walk out of my home or on Sue. I still loved my wife even though I understood she was not a very nice person at times but I wasn't going to be dictated too either, Bella was my daughter, Sophie my granddaughter and I would continue to see them and Jasper. I hadn't mentioned the wedding yet, that was going to cause one hell of an explosion but it would have to be done.

I cleared up the dinner things, loaded the dishwasher, and then went slowly upstairs to find Sue lying on the bed her tear-streaked face turned away from the door and her body stiff. Sitting down on the edge of the bed I put a hand on her rigid shoulder,

"Sue, let's not fight about this, please. You have to understand that family is important and Bella is family whether you like it or not. There is something else I need to tell you and you're not going to like it any more than the rest I've told you about."

"What now Charlie? Haven't I been through enough already?"

I bit back a bitter retort,

"You have a right to know, Bella and Jasper are getting married and moving in together with Sophie and I've given them my blessing."

She shot up, her eyes wide and starting and for a moment she looked like a madwoman.

"What? Tell me you're joking Charlie. How could you? Well, that's it, as far as I'm concerned Bella no longer exists, Sophie either unless you get her out of there and bring her here so she can be brought up properly and safely. Your daughter is a disgusting little tramp who deserves whatever she gets from that degenerate creature. I don't want to hear another word about any of them and I certainly don't want to see any of them ever again. If you can't understand that then I suggest you get the hell out of here and as far from me as humanly possible, I won't hear anything else, not a word Charlie, not one single word."

I'd had enough of this and I told her so,

"Sue, this is my home, Bella's home too and she will always be welcome here with Sophie and her husband. If you prefer not to be here if they visit then that's your choice, go stay on the res if you feel safer although from what you've told me I doubt it's any safer in reality. I'm not discussing this any further, you need to grow up and understand that you are in no danger from Bella or anyone else. Now, I'm going to drive to the station to pick up some paperwork and I hope by the time I get back you'll have calmed down so we can talk like two rational human beings."

I grabbed my car keys and left her in the house unsure what state of mind I would find her in upon my return.

The paperwork could have waited until the next day but I needed a breather and once I arrived I got caught up in a new missing person case, a hiker who had ignored warnings not to go too high up the mountain after sightings of two mountain lions in the area. First thing in the morning we would start searching, hopefully, the fool had found himself lost in the mountains and not as lion chow!

As I drove up to the house two hours later I recognized Emily's car parked outside, great, just what I needed! Inside I found the two drinking coffee and waiting for me,

"So, you decided to come back at last, did you? I asked Emily to come pick me up, I'm going to her place for a few days, I don't feel safe or wanted here."

"Sue, we should talk, walking out isn't going to solve anything."

"Yes it is. You made your position perfectly clear Charlie, this is me making mine equally so. If you want me back, if I'm the most important thing in your life, then you know where to find me. If not then just stay away, I'll get the message."

She grabbed her pocketbook,

"Come on Emily, I'm not staying where I'm not wanted. Goodbye Chief Swan."

She swept out followed by an embarrassed looking Emily and I wondered just how long it would be before Emily was talking Sue into coming home, they were good friends sure, but would Emily and Sam want a permanent house guest? I doubted it.


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapter Seventy Five**

 **Carlisle**

I had hoped to find an opportunity to call Marcus and explain my situation, I knew he would be expecting me in Italy soon, after all, who else was there left to rebuild the Volturi? No one who knew as much about it as me. Unfortunately, I found myself under constant supervision, mainly from Rosalie who was pushing harder and harder for a solution.

"I don't see that it matters that much any more Rosalie, you told me yourself that you found a solution by using the two heads although I think it was rather a gruesome end for the two concerned."

She stared at me and I was shocked, I'd never seen such distaste in her expression before,

"Why is it that you are more concerned with the fate of a serial rapist, womanizer, and all round scum bag and a murdering kidnapper than with Jasper? It seems to me you have things all twisted around in that head of yours, Carlisle. Anyway, I also explained that it wasn't a permanent solution and no one wants to ask Sophie to repeat such a deed over and over again."

"And I told you there is no permanent solution, you think that by turning Jasper into a vampire you can save his life, what makes you think that switching off the regenerative gene in his human part won't do the same to his vampire half? I see it as natures way of giving balance to what I did. She doesn't like the supernatural any more than humans do and this way she ensures that another abomination cannot survive."

"Carlisle, can you hear yourself? You're talking like a crazy person, nature isn't a sentient being who makes decisions on who should live and die. You created Jasper so it's down to you to put right what you got wrong."

"And I will, Jasper should never have survived, he was supposed to die when the experiment went awry but somehow he did and at what a cost? Rosalie, he's not what you think he is, Jasper isn't a man, he's a monster, a true monster, man made, something that was never meant to exist and like Dr. Frankenstein I own my mistake and I want to put it right but the only way to do that is to kill the monster."

She went off shaking her head and I watched her in disbelief, why as a scientist did she find it so hard to accept that some things just aren't meant to be? Edward seemed to understand, he was working on a way to destroy Jasper while I found a vehicle to administer the fatal dose. No one trusted me any more, I was watched, my work scrutinized, and every conclusion double checked. Did Rosalie really think she was smarter than me? That was their arrogance, everyone thought they were smarter than me, I was underestimated, even Aro had made that mistake.

He had truly believed I wanted to help my creation, that I was ashamed of the work I had done, when in reality I saw it for what it had become, the vehicle of our own destruction. Jasper was a ticking time bomb and I needed to defuse him before he went off or many more would die including possibly us, and any vampires who survived would be hunted down by the remaining humans and slaughtered like cattle. There was no way Jasper could keep his true nature a secret and once the humans understood what they were dealing with they would discover the best way to hunt and kill our species to extinction quite possibly with the help of the guardians.

Alistair's friend Kane was my last hope, he was intelligent and sometimes could take a leap of faith to a conclusion that would have been impossible to most people. It hadn't been easy to get him to agree to help me when I explained what I needed but Edward had found a way to communicate my real desire and it was soon obvious that although everything Kane did seemed to lead closer to a solution for Jasper's predicament I sensed that beneath it a darker purpose lurked.

No one in the family knew Kane, therefore, no one suspected his true feelings with regard to my earlier work. Kane and I had argued bitterly when I had explained what I was attempting, he saw it as going one step too far down the road to hell. I could still remember his final words to me all those years ago as I left after being refused his help with my research,

"You can't play God without consequences Carlisle, that way leads to destruction, perhaps for all of us. Turn aside while you still can, tell Aro what he seeks is impossible, please Carlisle, before it's too late."

Well, it had almost got to that point when Jasper slaughtered Maria's army of newborns and took off, I had expected him to cut a swathe through the humans leaving dismembered and mutilated bodies in his wake. Why he hadn't was intriguing but not my problem. He needed to die and I needed to find out what had gone wrong by dissecting his body and doing banks of tests, then and only then, could I go forward once more and I vowed that next time I would not fail, I must not.

Of course, no one could know that I wasn't finished, they would only try to stop me, only Edward was in my confidence and even he didn't know my real plan. Would he have offered his DNA for my next subject willingly? I was taking no chances, I could harvest it without his knowledge when the need arose and tell him the truth when it was too late to stop me.

The breakthrough came quicker than I had anticipated, Kane had isolated the faulty gene and found a way to repair it theoretically allowing Jasper to exist in his half-vampire state indefinitely. Rosalie had gone over his calculations three times and could see no flaw in them, of course not, Kane was a genius and he was right, we could cure Jasper if we kept to the letter of the treatment but what she failed to recognize was that the same treatment with a slight deviation could kill him just as effectively and Kane handed me that deviation without a soul being any the wiser.

We synthesized the drugs required and then headed back to Portland even though I had explained that it would be easier for Jasper to come to us,

"Esme isn't going to be happy to see me again, she already told me to go to hell once, Darius, why upset her again?"

"You do your job and she might decide you aren't such a pathetic bastard after all, Carlisle. Besides, I'd like to keep everyone together, safety in numbers and all that, you understand don't you?"

Of course I understood, he didn't trust me and wasn't going to let me out of his sight for a moment.

He did, however, allow Edward to leave,

"I need to get back to Boston, college will be starting again and I refuse to lose precious time when I'm not needed here. This isn't my fight, Darius, I only got dragged in to help Carlisle and now…...I'm leaving."

I waited nervously for Darius' answer but he just nodded,

"Sure Edward, you go but just a word of warning, it would be unwise to try contacting Italy, I might just think you're working behind my back and that would be really fucking stupid."

Edward and I exchanged a glance, he was wary of Darius but he knew with a possible place on the Volturi ruling council in the offing Marcus would look after him and Italy was easy enough to escape to. As Edward clasped my hand to say goodbye and good luck I felt the edges of a small folded note which he had concealed in his palm and when I read it later while the others were distracted with a call from Esme and Sophie I was relieved to read that his plan was to leave the States immediately for Volterra where he would wait for me to join him.

 **Edward**

It had been far easier for me to get free of that oaf Darius than either Carlisle or I expected and I wasted no time getting to the airport and booking a seat on the next direct flight to Pisa. I wasn't sure Carlisle's plan would work but whatever the outcome he assured me that the new Volturi would offer us a place and safety from any reprisals. He wanted to continue his research which was fair enough, he'd put centuries of hard work into it but I was more interested in the riches and power that becoming a member of the ruling council offered. I'd spent too long among the humans with their petty jealousies and paranoia, I wanted to be free to be a vampire as and when I chose and enjoy a life of luxury among my peers.

I called ahead as soon as I knew my arrival time in Pisa so Marcus could arrange for someone to collect me and was frustrated to be kept waiting for ages before finally speaking to the only remaining Volturi brother. When I explained the situation, that Carlisle would be joining me later but in the meantime, we had deemed it safer for me to travel straight away.

"Carlisle has found a way to save his creation?"

I hesitated, how much should I tell Marcus? I knew Carlisle trusted him but even so, I wasn't sure I was really alone, Darius could have sent someone to keep an eye on me although I couldn't hear any suspicious thoughts in the background. If he had then surely they would have acted once they saw me purchase a ticket for a flight to Italy?

"Are you still there, Edward?"

"Yes, sorry I was just checking the place, it's not a good idea to assume anything these days."

"How true. Well? Has he?"

"In a way, I'm sure he'll explain everything when he meets you. How far have you got reforming the Volturi? I hope there's still room for me."

"What a change of heart, a few years ago you were adamant that you didn't want to join us, what changed your mind?"

"Well, it's a new era, a new leader, and you need gifts."

"And you think you'll get a better deal from me than you did from Aro?"

"Possibly, he never really valued my gift, having a similar one himself, although it didn't save him did it now?"

"What are you expecting from me, Edward? I should tell you that I value honesty."

"I understand. Carlisle thought there might be a place on the ruling council for people like us, valuable and loyal friends."

"I see, so he plans on joining us once he had saved The Major?"

"Saved? Yeah, I guess you could say that. So, will there be someone to pick me up?"

"Oh yes, Edward. There will most certainly be someone waiting to pick you up. If you turn around you'll see them."

I whirled around sensing danger but too late, I'd been correct, I had been tailed to the airport and standing a few yards away leaning against two of the concourse pillars were Darius and Garrett, I was trapped.

"By the way, Edward, a word of advice, never assume you have something I want. I already have a deal I prefer. You can tell Carlisle the same next time you see him."

Marcus had made a deal with either Darius or the creature and Carlisle and I were on our own deep in enemy territory.

I hung up the receiver as Darius approached looking grim,

"You really disappoint me Edward, you and Carlisle. Did you really think I was going to let you wander off without watching to see where you went? You didn't act fast enough, Marcus prefers someone he can trust and he knows me, how I keep my word. I think you'll find he's really upset with you and the good doctor but that can wait. What I want to know is what's really going on? What do you have planned? Because I should warn you that if Carlisle doesn't come up with a cure Sophie has her own plan ready."

"Oh really? And just what can she do?"

He smiled,

"Send you and Carlisle into the darkness to keep Jasper here, poetic justice so to speak. Well, I guess we'd better be getting back, I have some people relying on me to bring home a cure and I'd hate to let them down, that would really piss me off and trust me, you don't want to do that Edward."

He gesture and I preceded him out of the terminal ready to make a run for it but once outside Garrett grabbed my arm and slammed me against the wall while Darius collected the car.

"Give me an excuse to punch your lights out, Edward. If I find out you and Carlisle plan on double-crossing Jasper I'll beat you to a pulp before Sophie sends you to hell and laugh as I do so."

I could see he, meant it and stayed still and silent as we waited trying to work out how much they already knew and what to say.


	76. Chapter 76

**Chapter Seventy Six**

 **Bella**

Going back to that little house knowing it was to be our new home and after the meeting with my dad which had gone far better than I could ever have imagined my heart was lighter than it had been since Steven walked out. Jasper had swept me off my feet and carried me over the threshold.

"I know it's tradition to do this after the wedding but I think under the circumstances, as we are alone."

I wasn't complaining, he was so romantic and caring, more so than any man I had ever met and I just knew our lives with him would be special. I pushed aside the sudden twinge of anxiety about Carlisle's imminent arrival, I wouldn't ruin the mood.

Of course, he took me straight up to the master bedroom where Esme had left fresh linen out for us and as the opportunity was too good to miss we tumbled onto the bed and lost ourselves in each other for several hours. I had forgotten just how good sex could be, especially when your partner was gentle and took his time to make sure you enjoyed every moment.

Later after a picnic dinner that we had picked up on our way back from our meeting with Charlie we talked about changing the color on the walls, Sophie wanted a light green in her bedroom and the present colors were very dated, Jasper decided he would strip the paint off the doors which were solid timber and varnish them which was great by me, I hated painted doors and had been thrilled to see that the ones in the house weren't the ugly panelled things you saw so often especially in older houses.

"I think maybe the bathroom needs updating too, that shower over the tub is old and there's no room for two."

I smiled at him suggestively,

"Are you sure about that?"

He grinned back,

"Well, I guess there's only one way to find out."

As he lifted me up again and ran upstairs with me I thought fleetingly about Sophie and hoped she was enjoying herself in Portland and not missing me.

The shower wasn't exactly perfect for two but we managed and later as we lay in bed our skin glowing in the light of the moon through the open window I sighed,

"I want this to go on forever, Jasper. This wonderful feeling, us, I couldn't bear to lose you again. Do you think Carlisle has good news for us?"

He pulled me close and held me,

"This will never end Bella, this perfect moment will remain in our hearts and memories for eternity whatever news Carlisle has. Besides, I think if he fails Sophie might just send him to join Victoria and Caius, he's not her favorite person."

"Mine either, I don't understand what makes someone like him tick, is it a God complex? Or just a feeling that nothing is beyond them?"

"I don't know Bella, I've thought about it over the years from time to time and I can't figure him out. But whatever he is, whatever drives him, might just work in our favor, he's not the type to give up without a fight and he hates to be beaten."

I hoped Jasper was right but I couldn't shake the feeling that Carlisle was not to be trusted and vowed if he did anything to Jasper I would help Sophie take him into the darkness and ensure he never returned from it.

 **Sophie**

I loved my new home, especially the huge bedroom in the attic that was going to be all mine and couldn't wait to move in. At first, I thought how my furniture would look so small in there but then I remembered I didn't have any, not since the fire. I didn't mind the thought of choosing new stuff but I would miss all my toys and games and the two pictures that had hung on my walls. One was the first painting I ever did with mommy and daddy when we painted our feet and hands and walked on all fours over the huge sheet of paper laid out on the kitchen floor making pretty patterns. The other one Grandpa had given me, it was a magical fairy glen full of winged fairies and elves with pointy ears playing flutes surrounded by trees like the ones I could see from the attic window. Maybe there were fairies living in those woods, one day I would explore and find out. I wondered if mommy would make another picture for my bedroom wall, maybe we could add glitter to the paint this time so it sparkled.

I had seen some really pretty material with flowers on a green background and she promised that if mommy agreed she would buy it and I could help her make some curtains for my room but for now I was excited at the thought of seeing Rosalie and Emmett again, I'd missed them and I loved having big brothers and sisters. I just hoped that they would have good news about Jasper. I knew mommy was worried about him and I'd been watching for any signs that he was getting sick again. I wanted to go into the darkness to see what was happening there but I'd promised not to go there alone and I was scared at the thought of the two heads I knew where there just waiting for me.

I begged Esme to let me stay up when I found out the others wouldn't be back before my bedtime and she said it was OK but we shouldn't tell mommy or she might be cross. Instead, I took a nap on the couch but as soon as I heard the car pull up outside I was up and at the window looking out for them. I recognized Emmett right away, he was so big, bigger than anyone else in the world I thought, and when Esme opened the door I ran out to say hello.

Once inside Rosalie asked me what I'd been doing but I was more interested to hear what had happened with Carlisle,

"Did he do it, Rosalie? Did he find a cure for Jasper?"

She smiled and I couldn't help my whoop of joy even if it woke all the dogs in the neighborhood as Esme said it would.

"So are they coming soon? WIll they be here before the wedding? You know mommy and Jasper are getting married next week."

"Yes, I know and I'm sure they'll be back. Garrett's coming too, I think Darius wanted some back up with us leaving."

Esme glanced over at Rosalie and I remembered she and Carlisle weren't friends right now.

"You will let him come back won't you Esme? We need Carlisle here to make Jasper better."

She smiled at me,

"Of course I will, I want to see Jasper better as much as you do."

"What about Bella's father? Is he coming to the wedding?"

"I really don't know, there is a problem…."

I nodded wisely, I knew all about this.

"Sue doesn't like us very much and she's scared of Jasper and Esme."

"Now who told you that young lady? Have you been listening at doors?"

I shook my head,

"No, Esme, of course not. I heard some of mommy's conversation and I know Sue doesn't like mommy. She's scared of vampires too which is silly, you aren't scary are you?"

Emmett growled like a bear and picked me up making monster faces at me,

"Oh no? How scary is this? I'm the tickle monster."

I hated being tickled it made me scream and wiggle but Emmett refused to stop until I told him he was the most scary monster in the whole wide world.

When I started to yawn a little later Esme took me up to bed, I'd had a bath earlier so I only had to brush my teeth and hair before I got into my bed and she told me a story about when she was a little girl living with her mommy and daddy on a farm but then before she said goodnight she told me she had something to tell me.

"Sophie, you know we're vampires and that we would never hurt you or anyone else unless they tried to hurt you or your mommy but some vampires aren't so nice."

"I know, Victoria and that horrible man who wanted to kill mommy, they were bad vampires."

"That's right. It's very important that you remember it's a secret that we are vampires. Most people don't understand, they are scared of us and if they found out what we were they would take us away and lock us up somewhere very far away, somewhere you'd never see us again, or Jasper. Sue and your grandpa know the secret too but they already promised not to tell anyone and Sue is scared because she believes all vampires are bad ones. Do you understand that?"

I nodded,

"Yes, I understand, Esme, and I promise I'll never tell anyone what you really are. Is Edward a vampire too?"

"Edward? Yes, he is. Why do you ask? "

I bit my lip, unsure whether to tell her or not, then I whispered,

"I heard Rosalie say something about him and I don't think I'm going to like him if he's like Carlisle. I'm afraid he's going to be a dark person too."

She hugged me and sighed deeply,

"Don't you worry, Edward won't hurt you, he was helping Carlisle find a cure for Jasper. Edward can be a little unfriendly but he's not a bad person. Actually, he's very clever, he has a gift like your mommy."

"He can shield people too?"

"No, his gift is different, Edward can read minds."

I giggled,

"How can he read someone's mind? It's not like a book…."

Then I thought about the way I spoke to people in the darkness, was that reading minds?

"Oh, right. So can he hear everything you think?"

"Yes, if he listens he can hear exactly what you are thinking about."

"That's creepy! What if I don't want him listening to mine?"

"Well, I guess you have to think about things that he won't be interested in, that's what I do."

"LIke what?"

"Oh, redecorating a room or making some cushions, things like that."

I thought about this, what could I think about that Edward wouldn't like?

"I could think about playing snakes and ladders or climbing a tree."

"That would work, I'm sure. Now, you get some sleep, I don't want your mommy coming back and seeing you with big circles around your eyes like a panda cub."

I giggled,

"You're funny. I love you, Esme."

She hugged me again, Esme was a very huggy person and I liked it,

"I love you too Sophie. Sweet dreams."

I fell asleep thinking about my new room and dreamed it was full of all my things and there was a huge dollhouse in the middle of the floor, all lit up and with furniture in every room then the lights dimmed and went out and I found myself in the darkness. I didn't like it here without a friend, I'd only ever been here when Jasper or Emmett weren't here once and then Darius had been there with me. Now I was alone in the dark with the heads. I knew they were here even though I couldn't see them, I could hear their voices in my head. I didn't understand the words but I knew they weren't very nice and then they heard me and called for me to join them. I wanted to go home but suddenly I didn't know which way to go, I was lost and I screamed waking myself up.

My door crashed open and Esme came running in followed closely by Emmett and Rosalie. I felt safe when ESme put her arms around me but I couldn't stop myself crying and while Esme rocked me Emmett and Rosalie checked that no one had come in through the window to scare me.

"Did you have a bad dream, Sophie?"

I nodded,

"All the lights went out and I was in the dark."

She smiled and stroked my hair,

"It's OK, your night light is still on, see?"

I glanced at the little blue nightlight that sat on my bedside locker and nodded,

"I dreamed all the lights went out and I was back there, in the darkness with them."

Esme stopped rocking me and pulled back to look into my face,

"Oh Sophie, you must have been terrified. You didn't really go back there, it was just a nasty dream."

"I don't want to go back to sleep, Esme, I'm scared."

In the end, Emmett said he would stay with me, he knew the darkness and promised that if I fell asleep and the lights went out he would go with me.

"You just hold my hand Sophie, that way we'll go together and I'll sort out Victoria and Caius for you. Is that OK?"

I nodded holding his hand tightly but it was a long time before I fell asleep again.


	77. Chapter 77

**Chapter Seventy Seven**

 **Esme**

I was worried about Sophie's dream although I thought that was all it was, a dream. She was so young to have experienced all that she had, losing her father and discovering that vampires existed although that seems to bother her least of all. Her gift was something that she was too young to truly understand and I wondered if she really had total control of it. The thought of such a young child moving through some kind of dark hell was disturbing and maybe we should all take more care to keep her away from thoughts of it especially when it contained two decapitated heads. The more I thought about it the more horrifying it seemed and the more likely that Sophie would be disturbed enough to have bad dreams. I decided not to spoil Bella's evening, there would be plenty of time to tell her about the nightmare when she got back and there was nothing she could do that we weren't already doing.

Peeking around the bedroom door later I had to smile to see Emmett lying beside Sophie her tiny little hand clasped in his bear-like paw. He turned to me and winked,

"She's sleeping like a baby, I don't think she'll have another dream, not while I'm watching over her but she shouldn't be thinking about that place or worrying about Jasper, she's too little. We've allowed ourselves to be drawn in by her abilities and forgotten how young she is. It's not fair Esme."

"I know and maybe once the others get back with a cure we can help her forget about everything that's happened and allow her to be the child she really is. I'll talk to Bella and Jasper when they get back. In the meantime, I'm going to call Darius and find out how much longer they'll be."

Back downstairs I found Rosalie already on the phone with Darius and she looked relieved,

"Good news Esme, they'll be here tomorrow afternoon with the cure, Carlisle's friend came through just as Carlisle had hoped he would. I told Darius about Sophie's nightmare and he's concerned about her too."

"Well, once this is over we should do all in our power to see she enjoys the rest of her childhood."

Rosalie smiled, we were all terribly fond of the little girl who had affected us all with her courage and wisdom.

I listened nervously for any sounds from the bedroom but Sophie slept peacefully until morning and seemed to have forgotten her bad dream altogether, she was amused to find Emmett with her when she opened her eyes and shook her head when we asked her if she remembered anything.

"Like I said a bad dream and humans often don't remember them when they wake up."

Rosalie was as relieved as me and suggested we take Sophie to the zoo as the rain had finally stopped.

"Hopefully it will take her mind off things."

Emmett decided to come along with us and I have to admit his clowning around did have Sophie laughing all day, so much in fact that she dropped ice cream down her front and we had to buy her a new T-shirt, she chose one with a hippo on it which she promptly named "Little Em" much to his delight. We bought her some fudge made right at the zoo which she was enjoying until he pointed out that it looked a lot like elephant poop! At this point, she decided to save the rest for Bella and have an elephant's ear instead which he said was equally as gross. Sometimes I despaired of my son but the trip did the trick, Sophie was acting like any normal little girl on a family outing, I just hoped the effect would last when we got back and heard what the others had to say.

As soon as Sophie saw the car parked outside the house she lost her smile,

"Is that Carlisle?"

"Yes but remember he has good news for us Sophie and as soon as mommy and Jasper get back they can start the cure."

She looked at Rosalie her eyes wide and fearful,

"Will it hurt?"

"I don't think so but if it does just a little then Jasper will be really brave just like you."

"And you promise me it will make Jasper better? I don't trust Carlisle."

"Don't worry, I'll be keeping an eye on things Sophie."

She nodded but stayed close to me as we went inside and half hid behind me when she saw Edward, nervous of the new stranger.

Carlisle had the grace to look embarrassed when he saw me,

"I'm sorry Esme but Darius insisted on bringing me here, I did tell him it would be far more convenient if Jasper came to us but…."

"Convenient for who Carlisle? No, don't bother answering that."

Emmett meanwhile was glaring at his brother,

"So Edward, you finally decided to join us then?"

I threw him a warning look, I didn't want any friction between them while Sophie was present which is why I had stopped myself from going on about Carlisle's appearance.

"Sophie, this is Edward."

He looked down at the little girl and managed a smile although it was lukewarm at best,

"Hello, Sophie."

She studied him for a moment then spoke,

"Hello Edward, I hope you really are going to help Jasper."

I heard a low chuckle and turned to see Darius and Garrett standing in the doorway. When Sophie caught sight of them she ran over to hug Darius who swung her up into his arms,

"Hi there Miss Sophie, what are you doing with a picture of Emmett on your shirt, he sure is ugly."

She giggled and proceeded to tell him all about our trip to the zoo while I watched Carlisle retrieve some papers and three small vials of a colorless liquid from his pocket.

"This is it, three injections at twenty-four hour intervals and Jasper will be cured."

"Will he be vampire or human?"

Edward turned to me,

"It would be impossible to turn him back into a human, there weren't enough human genes left and we didn't think anyone would be keen if we started experimenting with gene therapy again."

"You got that right."

Emmett joined the conversation,

"This had better not be some trick, that little girl is relying on you to put right what you did to Jasper, Carlisle."

"Carlisle has worked very hard on this, we all have, and why I had to come all this way just to sit and watch his creation for three days is beyond me. I have a life of my own you know, things to do, important things."

We found out a little later that by important things Edward meant traveling to Volterra to join Marcus.

"But you hated the Volturi, you wouldn't even talk about them in the past, what changed?"

"It may have escaped your notice Emmett but Aro and Caius are both dead. Marcus is rebuilding the Volturi and needs gifts and people of intelligence to aid him."

Emmett nodded sagely,

"You mean you're hoping Marcus will give you a space on the new ruling council, let's hope he thinks as highly of your abilities and intelligence as you do."

I glanced over to where Sophie was busy drawing with Rosalie,

"Please, let's not have any arguing here. Edward is entitled to go where he pleases, I was disappointed you didn't come back when we had a problem but as you say you have your own life to lead and I'm sure a few more days won't make any difference to Marcus. Is Carlisle going with you?"

Edward shrugged,

"I guess that's up to you. He said you told him to take a hike. I think you're being very hard on him for something he started centuries before you were born but it has nothing to do with me."

Obviously, Carlisle hadn't told Edward everything which gave me hope that maybe he was embarrassed about his recent attitude but I couldn't bring myself to trust my husband completely and from the way, Darius and Garrett were watching him, I wasn't alone.

Rosalie had called to tell Jasper and Bella that Carlisle was here and ready with a cure and they arrived a couple of hours later to a rapturous welcome from Sophie who bombarded them with questions about their stay at the new house and told them all about her trip to the zoo. Eventually, Bella had to ask her to take a breath although I could see how happy she was to be back with her daughter, Jasper too although I thought he looked a little weary. Was the power of the heads wearing out already? I guess we had all thought he would have more time but it seems Carlisle hadn't appeared a moment too soon.

Once Sophie settled down and sat on the floor playing with the toy monkey Rosalie and Emmett had bought her from the zoo gift shop we were able to talk and keeping my voice low I told Bella about Sophie's nightmare.

"Are you sure that's all it was Esme? She isn't being drawn back to that awful place, is she? I thought she was the one who took people there I didn't think it could drag her there against her will."

Jasper took her hand and I could see he was using his gift to calm her fears,

"Bella, Esme said it was a nightmare, she only had it the once and Emmett stayed with her. If something had been trying to drag her there it would have tried again surely? I don't know much about children but after all, she's witnessed, I think she's entitled to a nightmare once it's all over. Let's not panic unless it happens again."

Bella nodded but kept glancing at her daughter as if afraid she might suddenly disappear, dragged into the darkness by some evil monster.

"I'm sure Jasper's right, Bella. Sophie didn't remember anything about it when she woke up in the morning and Emmett said she slept peacefully. Perhaps its been playing on her mind subconsciously, after all she's still worried about Jasper. Once he's cured she can forget all about the darkness, she need never think of it again."

"You're probably right I know but I couldn't bear to lose her Esme. I'll be glad when all this is over and we can move into our new home with all the bad things behind us. Are you ready Jasper? I mean when is Carlisle going to begin? I hate all this waiting."

"I just wanted a few hours with you and Sophie, we plan on beginning once she goes to bed, I don't want her to see this, Carlisle doesn't anticipate it being particularly unpleasant but she shouldn't have to worry about me any more. He did say I'll probably be out of it during the cure so I'm going to have to leave the wedding in your capable hands."

"Don't worry, everything is under control, Rose and I love a wedding and planning yours has been a treat, Sophie helped too, she has quite the imagination."

Bella groaned,

"Please tell me we aren't going to have a golden coach pulled by white stallions and driven by a coachman wearing a powdered wig."

"Nah, I put my foot down when she mentioned the wig."

She slapped Emmett's arm playfully and laughed and I saw the lines of tension in her face fade slightly, Emmett could always be relied upon to defuse tense situations if he put his mind to it.

Bella put Sophie to bed at nine much to her disgust although I was quick to point out that it was quite late enough for a little girl, I didn't want Bella thinking that we had been spoiling her too much letting her stay up until all hours.

Once Jasper had been up to say goodnight to her he prepared himself for the cure. Carlisle decided the best thing would be for him to use the spare room on the ground floor, that way if he was restless he wouldn't disturb Sophie.

"It's quite simple really. I'll inject you with the first dose and with luck it will knock you out, I have incorporated a sedative because we have no idea how violent the muscle contractions might be as the cure alters the molecular structure of your body."

"Which means what exactly?"

Edward rolled his eyes patronizing but I ignored him, like Jasper we wanted to know exactly what was going to happen.

"It means that your body, the human parts that remain, will be forced to accept the vampire venom and turn. It wasn't easy to work out a way of fooling them and it's a long process, as long as a normal transformation although the amount of change is smaller than that obviously."

"So I'll wake up a vampire?"

"That's the theory."

"And if not? If your theory has a flaw in it?"

Carlisle sighed,

"You forced my hand, Jasper. Research takes time. If I have to speculate I would say the chances of it working are eighty to ninety percent. If not…..well, I'm guessing you'll be no worse off than you are now, you may even be better off as any changes in your metabolism will mean less conflict and it's that conflict which drains your energy."

"And from the look of you, you don't have any other options so I suggest you get comfortable and let Carlisle get started so we can get on with our own lives."

I glared at Edward, he had the people skills of a cockroach and it annoyed the hell out of me but before I could say anything Darius stepped in.

"Let's just be clear about one thing Edward, Carlisle, if anything goes wrong over the next three days neither of you are going anywhere except into the fucking dark with me so you'd better pray for success."

He turned to Jasper,

"You ready Major?"

Jasper nodded and followed Carlisle and Edward into the spare room followed by a very frightened looking Bella. All the rest of us could do was to wait and hope for the best.


	78. Chapter 78

**Chapter Seventy Eight**

 **Bella**

I was conflicted, I wanted to be here for Jasper as if nothing bad could happen to him if I were watching when in reality I had no idea what Carlisle and Edward were doing and I wouldn't know if anything was going wrong. At the same time, I wanted desperately to be with Sophie, scared she might have another of her nightmares although again I would have no idea what to do if I couldn't wake her. I wanted so much to believe that it was just a nightmare as Esme had contended but something made me uneasy. She had never mentioned anyone else in the darkness, only those she took there so could it be that Caius or Victoria had found some way to draw her back and threaten to keep her there unless she freed them? It sounded silly, where would they go and what would they do without bodies? I guess I let my imagination run away with me because I could see them snatching her body and sharing it leaving her trapped in the darkness in one of their heads.

Jasper and I locked eyes as Carlisle filled a syringe with the liquid and stepped forward,

"This may hurt for a second, I have to inject it into your heart to get the best and quickest dispersal around your body."

"Go ahead."

He smiled at me,

"I love you, Bella, now go to Sophie."

Through my tears, I whispered,

"I love you too Jasper. See you soon."

Then as I heard him gasp and a terrible cracking sound as the needle, as thick as my index finger, broke through his chest I ran from the room feeling sick and alone once more. Since we had first made love I could feel his presence constantly yet now it was gone and I was truly alone once more, a feeling I hated because it meant that whatever Carlisle had begun was now too late to halt. All I could do was look after Sophie and pray that he would come back to me whole and cured whether human or vampire I didn't care, just that he did come back.

As I joined Sophie who was still awake, if sleepy, it occurred to me that maybe while he was unconscious Jasper would go back into the darkness and if he did I hoped he was strong enough to deal with Caius and Victoria, after all, who knew what they might be capable of in that mysterious place. I wanted to ask Sophie if she knew but I held back, I didn't want to get her thinking about the darkness before she went to sleep, she deserved to sleep the sleep of the innocent, I would carry my concerns buried deep inside me and try not to let her see that I was worried.

I lay down beside her and she curled close lying her soft downy head on my arm and holding her new monkey toy close to her chest. As her breathing leveled out I wondered what she was dreaming about, the zoo and talking animals? Our new home and her attic bedroom? I hoped it was something wonderful like that and wished I could join her and escape from the terrible dread that began to settle over me. Was I going to wish something awful into being? I was becoming a nervous wreck when only hours ago I had been so positive and full of joy. I would concentrate on the wedding, that would keep my spirits up, that and the fences I had mended with my dad. Would he come to the wedding? Or would he feel he couldn't for Sue's sake? It would be wonderful to have him there but I wouldn't put pressure on him, it wouldn't be fair after he had gone against her wishes already by meeting with Jasper.

If only Sue hadn't been a Quileute maybe she would have liked Jasper for the person he really was, or maybe not. She didn't like me and she sure as hell wouldn't have put herself out to like anyone I did. Sue had always taken a secret delight in spoiling things for me, she never approved of my friends or boyfriends, what I did or where I went. I think she would have preferred it if Charlie and Renee had never had any children, then there wouldn't have been this constant reminder that Charlie wasn't entirely Sue's sitting opposite her at the table or taking his attention away from her.

I must have fallen asleep beside Sophie because her frantic movements woke me up with a start. I could hear her murmuring softly,

"No, it's all wrong, that's not right. There has to be a way, another way."

Frightened for her I shook her gently and she woke up looking at me with sleep drowsy eyes.

"Hi mommy, is it morning?"

Relieved I just shook my head,

"You were having a bad dream that's all."

Her own brow furrowed as she thought about this,

"I did? I don't remember."

"Never mind, I'm sorry I woke you, go back to sleep, it was just mommy being silly."

 **Sophie**

I didn't remember dreaming but I knew mommy was worried about me, Esme told me that people often had dreams they couldn't remember when they woke up so I guess this was one of those but if you had bad dreams shouldn't you still feel scared when you woke up? I would have to ask mommy in the morning but for now, I was still tired and I fell asleep again really quickly but this time it was somehow different. I was in the darkness and I didn't feel scared but I was sure I wasn't home in bed either. I felt a bit like I did when I had gone into the darkness with Jasper like there was someone there close by although I couldn't see or hear anything. It wasn't someone scary, it felt like this was a friend, a white person rather than grey or black around the edges like Edward and Carlisle or black like James and Victoria.

Then I heard a voice, a soft voice like my mommy's but different,

"What on earth are you doing here little one?"

"I…..I don't know, I fell asleep and then…...I was here."

"This is the place where all life began, a terrible place of suffering and darkness so why are you here? You are not native American."

"No, but my nana Sue is, she's a Quileute."

"I see, that still doesn't explain why you have the knowledge of this place and the ability to journey here and back to the surface. How did you find this place originally? Who brought you here?"

I thought about this,

"I came with Jasper first of all."

"Jasper? Was he native American?"

"I don't think so, he was a confede…..a…...I can't remember how to say it, he was a soldier."

"Confederate soldier?"

"Yes, that's it a confederut. Why?"

"To find this place you must have native American blood running through your veins so your Jasper had someone from the tribes in his ancestors. But you, you can affect the darkness, you are very powerful, you drew me here to you. You were the one who brought the evil here to suffer in the darkness."

I didn't know what she was talking about and said so.

"The heads of the evil ones, the vampires."

"Oh, yes. I brought them here to save Jasper, he's dying."

We talked for a long time and I told her everything that had happened while she asked me questions, only some of which I could answer.

"And you made light down here?"

"Sure, I'll show you."

I concentrated and the light glowed all around me which is when I saw the woman for the first time. She was very pretty, young with long black hair but all around her, held back only by my light, was the darkness

"What's your name?"

"I have many, Nyx, Nott, Nephthys, Ratri, Sedna."

"I'm Sophie, can I call you Nyx? I can say that easily."

She smiled and was even more pretty then,

"Of course, Sophie, but you should leave here, there are dark people around you that you should be watching."

"I know, Carlisle is black around the edges and grey in the middle, Edward too, I don't like them but they are saving Jasper."

"Are you sure? Have you studied them closely? Look for shadows around them, dark spirits that are ruling their actions. If you see this then they are not good people helping your friend."

"But if they don't help him then he'll die."

"Is he a good man, Sophie? Does he deserve to live?"

"Yes, he saved my life when I fell through the ice on the lake and mommy is going to marry him, my dad died in a fire and we lost everything but Jasper's family has been really kind to us."

"I see, in that case, I need you to do something for me, Sophie. I want you to go back and when you wake up I want you to go study the men who are helping Jasper. Watch them carefully because not everyone can see the shadows and tomorrow when you go to sleep I'll guide you back here and listen to what you saw."

"OK, but Jasper has to have three injections, what if they are bad men and what they give him makes him sick or even kills him?"

She stretched out a hand and stroked my cheek,

"Don't worry little one, no one is coming here permanently unless they deserve to, I won't allow it. Now you should go, the shades are becoming restless."

When I awoke in the morning I knew I'd seen someone in my sleep but I couldn't remember anything about my dream. All I knew was that I needed to watch Carlisle and Edward and look for something strange but I didn't remember what. I didn't tell mommy about my dream, she would have asked me lots of questions I couldn't answer and worry about me and Jasper and mommy was worried enough already.

After breakfast, I wanted to go see Jasper but Carlisle wouldn't let me, he said Jasper was asleep and they were getting ready to give him his next injection.

"But I won't get in the way, I just want to see him for a few minutes."

"Sophie, Carlisle said you'll be in the way, just go out and play."

I glared at Edward, I didn't like him and I could see he was getting more black around the edges, not a nice person.

"I'm going to ask mommy or Darius.I want to see Jasper."

"Go."

He shooed me away from the door and I ran to find mommy who was sitting in the kitchen with Esme.

"Mommy, Edward won't let me see Jasper."

"Well, I guess they're still treating him, sweetie."

I shook my head,

"Not yet and I only want to peek, I won't make a noise or touch anything, please."

Esme got up,

"I don't see how it can do any harm, I'm worried too and seeing him would make me feel better. Come on Sophie, let's go visit but you have to be very quiet."

"I'll be like a little mouse, I promise."

I took her hand and with mommy following behind we walked to the bedroom door and Esme tapped on it quietly.

Edward opened it and scowled at us,

"What? Can't you just leave us be?"

"Sophie would like to see Jasper, that's not unreasonable Edward. Is he awake or in pain?"

"No."

"Good."

She smiled at him and pushed the door open wider making him step backward and we filed in. I ran straight to the bed where Jasper was lying with his eyes closed, he looked very white to me and there were rings around his eyes like a raccoon I saw in the zoo.

Carlisle glanced at us then sighed,

"Well? Seen enough? We do need to get on."

I had been looking at Jasper but something caught my eye, something that seemed to shift very slightly and when I turned to look at Carlisle I could see that not only was he darker looking but the liquid in the syringe on the bedside locker wasn't clear anymore but swirled with grey.

"That's not the same stuff."

I pointed to the syringe and Carlisle turned to look at me frowning,

"Of course it is, just stronger than yesterday, that's all. What makes you say that?"

"It's a different color."

Esme picked up the syringe and studied it,

"No it's not Sophie, it's clear just like yesterday."

I shook my head,

"No it's not, I can see it's different, don't let him give it to Jasper mommy please."

Before anyone could stop him Carlisle took the syringe from Esme's hand and jammed it hard into Jasper's chest, right in the hole left from yesterday and I screamed,

"No, mommy he's killing Jasper."

As Darius and Garrett came running in Carlisle calmly put the syringe back down,

"The child is hysterical, she's seeing things, I said she shouldn't be allowed in, that it would only upset her. What reason would I have to betray you now? I have made a breakthrough in my research, I have a place waiting for me in the new Volturi. If I were to kill Jasper now Darius would make very sure I never got to Italy, it would be tantamount to signing my own death warrant. I understand you trust Sophie, she certainly seemed to understand what was happening and has a powerful gift but she's a child, a young child and maybe she's been under more pressure than she could handle. We all know she doesn't like me, has it occurred to you that she wants me in trouble? I can't continue under this pressure, it's not only unfair but downright dangerous, feeling all eyes on me I could make a slip in my calculations or tests. It's not as simple as three injections of the same compound, it has to be adapted as Jasper's body reacts to each treatment. That's what Sophie could see, the difference in strength. Now, either you believe me or I stop right now and let Sophie cure him."

Darius turned to mommy,

Bella, you should get her out of here right now."

Mommy took my hand and pulled me out shutting the door behind us then knelt down and peered into my face,

"What did you see, Sophie? Tell me."

I did but I could see she didn't really believe me,

"Hush now, I think you saw a reflection in the liquid or the change in strength. Carlisle wouldn't be silly enough to hurt Jasper with all of us around. Darius and Rosalie have watched and checked everything. I'm sure Carlisle is right, you're just overtired and have an overactive imagination now come on let's get some fresh air.

I went with her but I wasn't interested in going for a walk, I wanted to see Nyx again and tell her what I'd seen but that would have to wait until tonight. I still didn't believe Carlisle, whatever he said and as we left I heard Darius' voice loud through the door,

"You'd better be telling the truth, Carlisle."

"I am, I'm not suicidal Darius."

Was he right? Had it been a different strength I had seen in the liquid? I wanted to believe that and I did wonder if I'd been wrong because I didn't like Carlisle. If only I could talk to Nyx now and ask her.


	79. Chapter 79

**Chapter Seventy Nine**

 **Bella**

Sophie was distracted all day despite our best efforts to engage her interest and as the hours wore on I found myself becoming more concerned. We had always believed Sophie, she'd never led us wrong yet so why had we allowed ourselves to be convinced otherwise? I guess Carlisle's arguments were pretty convincing, he knew if anything happened to Jasper his life would quickly come to an end, either at Darius' hand or possibly even my own. I'd never been a violent person, in fact, I was seen as placid and gentle but something inside me changed when Sophie was born, I guess the maternal instinct took over, and I found myself willing to do anything to ensure her safety and happiness. It had even led me to stand up to Steven whereas before she was born I would hold my tongue and keep out of his way when he was in a bad mood. This maternal instinct, or maybe it was true love, gave me the strength and determination to stand up to a vampire and fight for Jasper's life in any way I needed to. I just wished my shield were of more use in this situation, what good was there in shielding Jasper from harm when Carlisle, the one I feared the most, was the only one who could save him?

At lunchtime Sophie and I visited Jasper once more and I was shocked at his appearance, he looked so gaunt and pale, his face was almost skull like, it upset Sophie so much that she began to cry and Esme took her out of the room leaving me to confront Edward who was watching over Jasper while Carlisle went out to hunt with Garrett and Darius, they didn't trust him any more than I did!

"Just what the hell is going on here?"

Edward glared up at me from his seat then put down the book he was reading with a sigh of irritation,

"I thought the idea was that you came for a visit then left so why are you still here? Oh, right, you think you know the patient better than we do. Has anyone ever told you how arrogant that makes you?"

"I think you probably have it sewn up as far as arrogance is concerned, Edward. I want to know why Jasper looks so much worse today."

"If you had any medical training you would understand that sometimes things look worse before they begin to heal. As it is you have no idea, or about the effects of vampire venom on a human body and I don't have the time or the inclination to explain. If you're so concerned about what we're doing feel free to take him elsewhere. Oh, just a minute, you can't, can you? There is nowhere else, no doctor or hospital who could save him and even if they could he'd be locked up as some kind of freak. You have no idea what this creature is capable of or how many innocent people he slaughtered over the last century. Wake up and smell the crap, Bella. If you had any sense at all you'd take that brat of yours and run and keep running until you can't run any longer then hope it's far enough from him that he'll never find you. Either that or pray we fail, then you and Sophie are free to return to your mundane human lives and Carlisle and I are free to leave here and fly to Italy where our skills will be better appreciated."

I could have slapped the condescending look from his face but I knew I would only hurt myself so instead, I used my shield to crush him against his seat,

"Do I have your undivided attention now, Edward?"

He nodded looking less self-assured now.

" Good. I asked you a simple question and I'm not leaving here until I get an answer that makes sense and trust me, if you think this is uncomfortable, I can do much, much worse."

He struggled ineffectually then when he understood he wasn't able to break free became still again.

"Carlisle said you were gifted but not how strong your gift is, OK. I apologize for my earlier attitude, put down to my being bored with the place and the company and frustrated at being held here against my will. As far as I know, Carlisle and Kane found the cure, I'll admit the patient doesn't look too good but then neither does a human who is being transformed. The cure is destroying his remaining human cells, I guess they are melting away and then they'll be replaced by vampire cells. If you want a better answer may I suggest you speak to Carlisle when he gets back."

"That's what you've been told? I don't believe you. I think Sophie sensed something earlier, something bad. Give me the third ampule."

I eased up the pressure on him enough that he could stand and walk to Carlisle's briefcase where I assumed the third ampule was.

As I watched Edward opened the briefcase and rummaged around in the interior before turning to me,

"It's not here, he must have it with him as an insurance policy, either that or he's hidden it somewhere."

"Then I suggest you find it, now."

He began opening drawers and checking Carlisle's jacket pocket but to no avail.

"He must have it on him."

"Sit down and don't move."

I took my phone out my eyes never leaving Edward, I didn't trust him not to make an attempt to overwhelm me but my shield kept him slow and at a distance.

The phone was answered on the third ring,

"Bella? Is there a problem?"

"I'm not sure Darius. Is Carlisle with you?"

"Of course, I'm not letting him out of my sight, why?"

"I think he has the final ampule of the cure on him and I want it. I'm not happy Darius and I want Rosalie to take another look at it."

"I'll call you back."

I waited impatiently watched all the time by Edward,

"What do you hope to achieve Bella? Even if there is something wrong with the cure what can you do about it? I've known Carlisle a very long time and he's dedicated to his work, he doesn't accept failure."

"Really? I guess what you have to ask yourself is what Carlisle would see as a failure in this case. All along he's insisted that Jasper was a failure on his part. If you want to know what I think, he sees Jasper as a failure and he's scared of what his "creation" might do to him if Jasper loses control again. Carlisle would see Jasper's death as the only sensible ending to this research and I think you know that. The question is are you helping him? Or more importantly are you willing to lose your life to help him?"

Edward laughed shortly,

"Are you threatening me, Bella? You may have a strong shield but do you have what it takes to kill someone? Are you willing to become a murderer? If you are then maybe you should ask yourself why? Maybe his influence on you is destroying your humanity."

"For one thing I'd be killing a monster, not a human and for two I don't need to kill you, Edward, I'll just let Sophie take you into the darkness and leave you there for Jasper to feed on like a parasite. How does that sound?"

His eyes narrowed and I could see he was studying me to see if I meant what I said and when he remained tense and nervous looking I knew he'd decided I did.

"Look, I only helped Carlisle and Kane out, I don't know the full details of the cure. If anything goes wrong it's not my responsibility."

"I'm making it your responsibility, you will go with Rosalie and test the cure and if you find anything suspicious you will point it out to her. You can also see if it is sabotaged, how you can put it right. Maybe you can persuade me that way to keep you alive."

"And Carlisle? What about him if we do find anything amiss?"

"That's none of your concern Edward, you know what you have to do and by the way, don't think you can escape while Darius and Garrett aren't here, my shield is wrapped around the house."

He nodded but I knew he was still scheming and determined to watch him closely until the others got back.

I guess I should have anticipated his next move but I wasn't as cold and devious as Edward. I went to find Sophie, aware that the others had heard my conversation with Edward and were now equally as suspicious of him but when he made his move it was still unexpected. As the back door opened and Sophie came in holding a bunch of flowers she had been with Esme to buy for Jasper's room Edward lunged at her grabbing her by the arm and pulling her close to his chest.

"Still want to play rough Bella? It's not quite so easy when someone else has the upper hand is it?"

I weighed up the odds of getting my shield between him and Sophie but he was holding her right against his body leaving no room.

"I don't like being threatened, especially when I'm innocent of any wrongdoing. All I want is to get out of here and now seems as good a time as any with Darius and Garrett away playing nursemaid to Carlisle. Provided you don't try to stop me your daughter won't get hurt. I'll just borrow the car Esme and drop her off once I get free of the area. The keys Esme if you please and don't stall for time or I will hurt her."

Esme glanced at me and I nodded for her to give Edward the keys, I couldn't stop him leaving if I wanted Sophie to be safe and he had no reason to harm her once he'd gotten away.

"Sophie, don't be scared, Edward won't hurt you. He's just going to take you for a ride then when he drops you off we'll pick you up."

Sophie looked at me then at the flowers she still held in her hand,

"I'm not going anywhere with Edward, I don't like him and I want to take the flowers to Jasper. Let go of me."

She struggled in Edward's grip and I saw it tighten then she yelped and I saw a flash of anger in her eyes as she twisted to look into Edward's face,

"I hate you."

At first, I wasn't sure what had happened, Edward's face lost all expression and he slumped to the floor leaving Sophie rubbing her arm and glaring down at him crossly,

"You shouldn't have done that, Edward, it hurt. Now you can join Victoria and that bad man from Volterra."

It hit me with her words, she had sent Edward into the darkness without even having to close her eyes, she was learning how to extend her gift very quickly.

I ran to her and picked her up,

"Are you OK sweetie? You were very brave."

"I told you Edward wasn't nice mommy, he got blacker around the edges, I don't like him and I won't bring him back so don't ask."

I smiled at her,

"I wasn't going to, not yet at least. I didn't know what to do, Sophie, I couldn't bear for Edward to hurt you."

She turned her radiant smile on me as Esme took the slightly squashed flowers from my daughter to put them in water.

"That's OK mommy, he was so busy looking at you and thinking about you that he forgot all about me. Can we lock him in the basement?"

I was about to suggest one of the bedrooms upstairs instead when Emmett grabbed Edward's unconscious body and slung it over his shoulder,

"No problem Sophie, want to choose a nice dark rat infested corner?"

Sophie wriggled free with a whoop of delight while Esme complained indignantly that there were no rats in her basement. The tension had dissipated but it reminded me just how dangerous and ruthless some vampires could be, I would remember that and stay on my guard from now on.

While Sophie and Emmett made the trek down into the basement I went back into the sick room and sat on the edge of Jasper's bed followed by Esme who put the vase of flowers on the bedside dresser.

"I'm sorry Bella, I should have been watching Sophie more closely."

"No, you weren't to know that Edward and I would have a fight or that he would threaten Sophie to try an escape. I know he's your son but I'm glad Sophie sent him into the darkness not that it helps Jasper. What am I going to do Esme? I don't trust Carlisle but what alternative do we have? I'm going to lose him aren't I?"

I held Jasper's cold hand in mine and prayed that he would know I was close and still fighting for him even though I could see only bad things ahead for us.

"Bella, I don't trust Carlisle either but he'd been a fool to double cross us with Darius breathing down his neck. I do think that maybe we should prevent him from giving Jasper the final dose until Rosalie had a chance to recheck it. Maybe the threat of joining Edward in the darkness will keep Carlisle honest, I don't know, I wish I did."

"Me too. I'm so tired of all the lies and deceit."

She took my free hand and squeezed it,

"Carlisle wasn't always like this or maybe he was but he hid it well. Being a vampire means lies and deceit every day to avoid exposure but this fight is too much for you and Sophie, I just wish I knew a way to help you all. Maybe Sophie will come up with something, this Nyx might be real, maybe she knows a way to save Jasper if Carlisle can't or won't."

The thought we might be dependant on a small child and her imaginary dream friend for our future happiness was frightening and crazy but no more crazy than most other things that had happened since I first met Jasper and I comforted myself with that thought, it was all I had left.


	80. Chapter 80

**Chapter Eighty**

 **Rosalie**

Emmett and I had both been taken aback by Bella's attitude. I guess we just never expected her to be so strong and determined but it was plain that Sophie and Jasper meant the world to her, and that both of them would do whatever it took to save him. It had been unexpected, Sophie sending Edward into the darkness but I did wonder if perhaps she was hoping that by doing so she could bring Jasper out. There was certainly a sense of hushed expectancy in the air for a few minutes and I admit I looked towards the bedroom door half expecting it to open and Jasper to step out but nothing happened. Was he too sick to benefit from Edward's strength? Or had it something to do with Carlisle's cure. Perhaps as his body continued to change no one could reach him, not even Sophie.

"Rose, I have to know, did you follow every step Carlisle took? Do you know exactly what he and this friend of his put into the cure?"

"To be honest I followed all of Carlisle's work and I was worried because he didn't seem to be getting anywhere close but then suddenly he said he'd had an idea and he and Edward went into a huddle. I could follow their thinking but I still couldn't see how they would accomplish it and I think if Carlisle's friend Kane hadn't agreed to help they'd still be groping in the dark. I have no idea what Kane suggested but I do know he's something of a genius when it comes to chemical biology and making leaps of faith, only by reputation, of course, I'd never met him. So, no I didn't follow every step. I doubt anyone could except maybe Kane."

"Do you think you could work out what's in the cure if you had a sample to work with? Only I think Sophie might be right, I don't think Carlisle ever planned on saving Jasper. He hated his failure and he always maintained that the best and only outcome was to destroy his failure. I have no idea how he thought he would get past Darius and Garrett afterward, I don't think he really felt that I was a threat and I doubt he took Sophie into account, but I still think he's going to try."

Rosalie looked stricken,

"Bella, I could probably determine if the cure will work given time but I have no idea how long we have and much as I would like to be able to tell you that I could put it right if it is wrong…..I can't. My own skills in the field of genetics and medicine are limited and can only take me so far. I wish I could snap my fingers and make everything right for you and Sophie but please don't rely on me."

I stepped over and gave her a hug,

"I know I'm putting a great deal of pressure on you Rosalie and please don't think I expect a miracle. All I want is to make sure Carlisle isn't hastening Jasper's death with this cure of his. If Jasper is going to die finally then I want time to say a proper goodbye, I know you can't save him or you already would have. As it is you and Emmett have done so much for us and I love you for it, both of you."

I found I was crying and turned away to wipe my eyes as Rosalie's phone rang. It was Darius to say they were on their way back and that Carlisle did not have the final ampule of the cure with him.

"Then where the hell is it? Edward went through Carlisle's jacket, his briefcase, and the room, it wasn't in there and he hasn't been alone long enough to hide it."

"Come on Rosie, let's tear that room apart and if it's not there then we'll try the car."

I heard the noise soon enough and realized that Emmett was quite literally tearing the room to pieces. I wanted to go back and sit with Jasper but what was the use? He didn't know I was there and seeing him like that broke my heart over and over. Besides Sophie needed me and much as I longed to be with Jasper I also loved my daughter and needed her too.

Sophie was sitting in the kitchen with her feet up on the chair hugging her knees and looking very upset while Esme tried to interest her in doing some baking.

"It's OK Esme, I'll take it from here, thanks."

Esme nodded and left us alone so I pulled out the chair beside my daughter and sat down ruffling her hair.

"You OK sweetie?"

She shook her head and I could see tears shining in her beautiful eyes,

"Jasper's going to die and it's all my fault. I could see Carlisle getting darker and I didn't say anything until it was too late and then no one would listen to me. I hate him and Edward and I'm glad I sent him into the darkness."

She hesitated and I knew there was more to come.

"Please don't be mad at me mommy, I know I promised not to go again on my own but I had to see if Jasper was there. I thought maybe he could take Edward's energy and come home but…"

The tears began to fall and I pulled her onto my lap and held her tight,

"None of this is your fault, Sophie. You're just a little girl who has done some amazing things for her friends. Carlisle and Edward are the bad people, this is their fault. Jasper is sick because of something Carlisle did a very long time ago, a terrible thing that he had no right to do. We knew we might have to say goodbye to Jasper but you made him very happy sweetie and I'm not mad at you, I want to see him too."

Sophie mumbled something through her tears that I didn't quite get so she repeated it,

"I couldn't find him, mommy, I tried to go into the darkness but I couldn't make a light and I couldn't find him. I think Nyx is cross with me for sending another bad person there, maybe she won't speak to me again."

"I'm sure she will, Sophie, she sounded like a very sweet person but if she doesn't, if you can't go back then maybe that's how it's supposed to be. We aren't supposed to be able to do the things you and I can, it's not normal for people so maybe now you've done all you can the darkness won't let you in anymore. It's not the sort of place for a little girl, Nyx told you that too remember."

"I know but I want Jasper back mommy, you do too and now we've lost him."

I choked back my own tears and rocked her gently,

"We'll never lose him, Sophie, he's in our memories and always will be, besides he's still here and we have to go on hoping that Carlisle will cure him."

"He won't. No one can, he's going to die and we'll be on our own again. I hate Carlisle, I wish he was dead."

"Hush now, you must never wish that on anyone, even people who aren't very nice like Carlisle. He'll be punished but it's not for us to wish ill on him."

What I really wanted to say was hell yes, I wish the bastard dead too but that wouldn't help the situation any.

"Mommy, can we make Jasper a picture and hang it in his room, I know he can't see it but maybe he'll know it's there."

"Of course, what do want to draw for him?"

"Your wedding with the church and Grandpa come to see. Esme's house she gave us and the orchard, all the things we were going to have with Jasper, maybe it will bring him back. Can we?"

I nodded unable to speak as she mentioned all the things we would never now have and it hurt as I realized that unconsciously I was already saying goodbye to the man I loved.

We spent the next couple of hours drawing this huge picture on a roll of design paper Esme brought down from upstairs using colored pens and paint to make it as colorful as possible. Of course, it was nothing like the wedding I had planned in my head, there was the gold coach pulled by horses and it was Emmett driving them and heading for the dear little house Esme had given us with its orchard. In the orchard, Sophie drew a swing hanging from one of the apple trees and a wendy house in the corner surrounded by chickens and ducks. It was idyllic and total fantasy but somehow it cheered us both so by the time Carlisle and the others appeared we were able to smile a welcome at Darius and Garrett but my blood still boiled when I looked at Carlisle who was doing his best, and failing miserably, to look innocent.

He went straight into the bedroom then I heard his exclamation of shock,

"What in God's name is going on and where's Edward?"

"Sophie, go finish the picture, I want to talk to Carlisle, I won't be long."

She looked like she might argue but then nodded meekly and went back into the kitchen followed by Esme and Emmett who would keep her amused. Meanwhile, I went into the bedroom to find it pretty much destroyed except for the bed where Jasper slept on unaware of the chaos all around. Standing in the carnage was Carlisle, eyes wide looking totally confused and flanked by Darius and Garrett while Rosalie stood hands on hips staring at him.

"Where's the final ampule, Carlisle?"

"Is that what you were looking for? Didn't Edward tell you where it was? Where is he by the way?"

"Edward's gone and you'll be joining him if you don't hand over that ampule."

Carlisle spread his arms wide,

"I don't have it and please don't threaten me, Bella. If anything happens to me then you'll never find it and Jasper will die. Keeping it hidden was my insurance policy just in case anyone decided to hurt me or keep me against my will."

"I want that cure, Carlisle."

"I know you do and Jasper will be needing it in about eight hours so here's what we are going to do, Darius is going to drive me to the airport and see me safely on a plane to Italy which leaves in about three hours. Once I'm safely in the air I'll call and tell Kane that he can hand over the third ampule. I know you thought I had it with me but that was just water with glycerin added and a touch of pink food coloring, pretty but ineffective. Garrett will wait for the call from Kane at a motel around thirty miles from here and Kane will guide him to it. The cure will be in his possession within an hour of my call. See, easy all round. I get my freedom, you get your cure."

"I'd rather kill you now Carlile."

"I know Darius, that's why I planned things this way. The ampule you were hunting for, the fake, was in Edward's pocket all along. I slipped it in there before I left to hunt, not that it would have accomplished anything if you had found it as I already said. I assume he's joined Victoria and Caius but it didn't bring Jasper back did it? Were you expecting it too? I'm sure you hoped it might. What a shame, it must have upset poor little Sophie."

I stepped forward ready to wipe that smirk off his face but Darius held me back,

"He's not worth it Bella and you still need the cure. It would appear you have us at a disadvantage Carlisle."

"Yes, I do, you see Darius muscle isn't everything, I learned that over the centuries, I'm amazed you failed to do so."

Darius ignored him,

"It's your call, Bella."

I closed my eyes, I didn't trust Carlisle and I didn't trust his cure but I couldn't bring myself to call his bluff while even a hint of a chance remained.

"Give us a minute, Darius can I speak to you?"

Darius and I walked outside and to my consternation, he indicated for me to get into the car and drove us a quarter of a mile up the road before parking up and turning to me.

"I assumed you didn't want Carlisle to hear our conversation?"

I shook my head,

"No. I just don't know what to do Darius, my heart says give him what he wants but my head is screaming that he's an untrustworthy liar and whatever he gives us is as likely to kill Jasper as cure him."

"Well, it's your call of course but I can see you'll never forgive yourself if you don't at least get your hands on this so-called cure for Rose to check. It's a difficult choice."

"If we let him go he'll run straight to the security of the Volturi."

Darius smiled coldly,

"Oh I wouldn't be too sure he'll find any protection there, let's just say I have an understanding with Marcus and The Major's deal with him pretty much covers this situation too."

With a heavy heart, I sighed,

"Let him go."

Darius nodded and drove us back to the house.

Carlisle was waiting and ostentatiously checked his watch,

"You're cutting it fine but it's your funeral. Oh no sorry, Jasper's."

"You can go."

"Sensible choice Bella."

I walked over until I was inches from Carlisle's face and stared into his eyes,

"This isn't the end Carlisle. Either way, I'll come for you one day. You can hide behind your friend in the Volturi but one day you'll slip up, just like Caius did with Darius here and when you do…..I'll be waiting, just like him."

He smiled,

"I look forward to that day Bella but unfortunately unless you become a vampire I'm afraid time will render your threat powerless. Now, I should go, ready Darius?"

As they left the house with Garrett in tow, Carlisle had refused to divulge the location of the motel until he was at the airport giving Garrett little time to collect the cure and get it back to us, Esme turned to me,

"You know you can't trust him, Bella."

"I know but I have no choice and I meant what I said, God help him if Jasper dies."

Then I turned and went to join my daughter who was ready to hang the picture in Jasper's room.

As we put it up I began to feel lighter, as if a weight had been lifted from my shoulders, something told me that Carlisle' exit wasn't the end of this by a long way, with or without the cure I knew something was going to happen, that somehow Jasper was going to live on although I couldn't explain how I knew this.

 **As requested by soupydoo1 here is a quick rundown on the origin of Nyx from mythology. Nyx is the Greek goddess (or personification) of the night. A shadowy figure, Nyx stood at or near the beginning of creation and mothered other personified deities** **such as Hypnos (Sleep) and Thanatos (Death), with Erebus (Darkness). Sorry,, I should have done this but thank you for the reminder. Love Jules XX**


	81. Chapter 81

**Chapter Eighty One**

 **Darius**

I knew full well that Marcus wouldn't touch Carlisle with a ten foot pole, not after he found out how Carlisle had betrayed those he was supposed to be helping and of course there was the accommodation he made with The Major who should he live, might well finish the job he started when he ripped Marcus to pieces if Carlisle was given sanctuary. Still, I didn't like the idea of the ass hole getting out of the country in the first place, I just didn't feel like chasing him across Europe because whatever happened as far as I was concerned he was going down. So, I used the drive to the airport to come up with a little plan of my own.

We dropped Garrett off first, the motel was only ten miles from the airport, where he was to wait for a call from Kane, another person I would be paying a visit soon if the cure turned out to be poisoned. Then I accompanied Carlisle to the terminal and waited with him for his flight to be called. He was nervous about my presence even though he thought he had the upper hand,

"You don't have to stay, Darius. I assure you I will be on the plane."

"Let's just say I don't like to assume things Carlisle, I like to make sure. Besides, I'd hate for you to be run over by one of those little electric buggies or zapped by the X-ray machine."

He scowled, somehow he just didn't get my particular brand of humor.

"Very funny, Darius. I do hope you aren't going to try and prevent me leaving, remember Kane will be waiting for my call, no call, no cure."

I watched as Carlisle boarded his plane and stayed until it had taken off before rejoining Garrett at the motel. He was pacing up and down with the TV blaring away,

"I hate this, you know that little fucker is getting away, don't you? He'll be laughing all the way to Volterra. You may think Marcus won't have any dealings with him but they've been pals for centuries and the Volturi are going to need people with brains."

"He won't but it doesn't really matter anyhow. The minute you get the cure I'm ringing the airline with a bomb threat. I just happened to slip a small amount of a highly experimental substance into the luggage of one of the other passengers, a latecomer who was arguing with the desk clerk about excess baggage charges. It's quite unique in that it's inert until it reaches a certain pressure and then in the cargo bay of that plane it will begin to expand and give off a heat signature that should be detectable to anyone giving the hold a once over. The plane will be diverted to the closest airport where I will be waiting. As soon as Carlisle shows his face he and I are going to take a ride. So, once we get the cure you take it back to the house, tell them I have business to attend to but I'll be in touch."

Garrett smiled,

"Remind me not to get on the wrong side of you, Darius."

"I will don't worry."

The call came although I had half expected us to be left hanging like a pair of jerks, the ampoule was hidden only a mile from the motel in some woods, easy to find, and I waved Garrett off hoping the cure would be the real deal but fearing the worst. I couldn't do anything to save The Major now but I sure as hell could avenge his death and Carlisle's betrayal.

 **Bella**

I wasn't sure what I expected, that Carlisle might be lying and Garrett come up empty handed maybe, or that Darius would say the hell with it and kill Carlisle en route to the airport. So, when Garrett called to say he was on his way with the cure I wasn't sure who was most amazed, Esme or I. I felt sorry for her, it was obvious that she had loved Carlisle and left betrayed and embarrassed by his recent actions, I just hoped she would find someone who appreciated her huge heart and loved her as much as she deserved because we both understood that whatever happened with the cure, there was no going back for her.

Garrett just shrugged when I asked him where Darius was,

"He said he had business to attend to, I guess he knew he wasn't needed here, for now, I'm sure I can hold the fort."

I was sure he could, Garrett was another from the same mold as Darius and Jasper, a true friend, a spirited fighter and a man of his word.

Rosalie took the cure from him and disappeared into the room Carlisle had used as his makeshift lab, the same room where Jasper lay like one dead amid the chaos of Emmett's earlier search. Meanwhile, knowing I would only be in the way I took Sophie who had been sitting beside Jasper telling him all about the picture we had drawn for him and how she was waiting for him to wake up so they could begin building the dollhouse they had talked of in the past. She was reluctant to leave but as I pointed out it would be a few hours before Rosalie had any news and it was very late. Looking at my face she could see I was in no mood for a bargain to be struck for a late night so she leaned on and kissed Jasper goodnight then followed me upstairs to the bathroom where she washed and cleaned her teeth in silence, something almost unheard of with my daughter and that showed just how worried she really was.

Once in bed, I told her one of her favorite fairy tales, Hansel and Gretel then kissed her goodnight and turned out the bedside lamp leaving the room dimly illuminated by the night light plugged in by the door.

"Sweet dreams Sophie."

"Night mommy."

I thought after all the upsets she might not find it easy to fall asleep but when I checked on her half an hour later she was making the little snuffling noises that told me she was deeply asleep. I hoped her sleep would be dreamless but if not that this Nyx woman would prevent Sophie from hunting Jasper in the dark, it still frightened me, the idea of my little girl wandering around in the darkness all alone and vulnerable with the evil that lurked unseen there.

 **Sophie**

I didn't want to leave Jasper in case I never saw him again, I had hoped he might wake up as he heard my voice and all the plans I'd made for the three of us but he didn't so I needed to speak to Nyx and hope she could help him. I didn't trust Carlisle, he'd gone almost completely black now, a really bad man and I hoped his plane came down in the sea and he drowned but then I remembered all the other people on the plane who would die too and felt bad for thinking that, anyway, he was a vampire so he probably couldn't drown. Maybe Nyx would know of a way to teach him a lesson for being so wicked, she might even let me take him into the darkness with the other bad people.

I didn't think I'd been asleep long before I felt her close to me, we weren't in the darkness, I couldn't find my way there, this time we were inside my head which was full of sparkling stars and a big moon that made everything glow pale yellow like my new toy monkey's tee shirt.

"Sophie, why are you looking for me again?"

I explained what had happened with the bad Carlisle and how scared I was that Jasper was going to die.

"They don't know if the cure Carlisle gave Garrett is real or if it will make Jasper die. Rosalie is looking at it but she doesn't have much time and I was hoping maybe you could help me save him. You said he was a native American a long time ago and you do help them."

She smiled at me looking even more pretty than before,

"You are very determined to save this Jasper, you must love him very much."

"I do, he saved my life and he's kind and brave. I want him to be my new daddy so you see I have to save him."

"I see. Well, let me think for a moment."

She closed her eyes and I saw her lips moving although I couldn't hear any words. The dark shadows that I'd seen swirling around at the edge of the light in the darkness last time I was here appeared suddenly like smoke when the wind blows hard and it comes back down the chimney into the room. Then, they were gone but she didn't open her eyes and I wondered if she had fallen asleep but did people in the darkness, good people I mean, really go to sleep?

I stared around me and then I saw it as it appeared like magic, the picture mommy and I had drawn for Jasper but in this picture, the swing was moving and the chickens and ducks too. From the chimney of the house, I saw smoke curling into the sky. The only things missing were the people, there was no carriage, no Emmett holding the horses reins or Grandpa and no mommy or Jasper coming out of the church. I didn't understand what it meant but I watched as the chickens scratched in the grass under the trees while one of the ducks jumped up on my swing and made me giggle.

"This Carlisle is a very evil person, he belongs in the darkness, Sophie, He told your mommy that the drugs he was using on Jasper were a cure but he lied, Carlisle wants Jasper dead just as you suspected and the third ampoule contains the poison."

I gasped and grabbed at her sleeve

"You have to help me, I have to wake up and tell mommy before they give Jasper the cure."

"Not so fast little one, wouldn't you like to play a trick on Carlisle? He thinks he's safe although something tells me he will never leave the country. Your other friend Darius will stop him and then….well, I think Carlisle belongs to me, to the darkness, not to Darius, and I want him."

"I want Jasper back."

"Perhaps we can both have what we want, Sophie. Do you trust me?"

I thought about this, mommy always told me not to trust strangers but then she told me not to speak to strangers either and she knew I'd spoken to Nyx and hadn't told me off.

"I guess so."

"Good, because I want to send you to Darius with a message and then I need you to speak to some friends of mine."

"How can I do that? I can't fly and I don't know where Darius is."

"You don't need to, I can do magic, I'll help you."

"What about Jasper?"

"If you do as I ask I can make sure Jasper lives and become your new daddy."

"Why are you going to help me? Mommy says no one gives you anything for nothing."

"Mommy is a very wise woman. I will help you because you will be helping me. The darkness is a vast empty place where the souls of the evil ones are held captive for all time. Usually, I don't like having too many new prisoners at the same time but the ones you sent me are very wicked and Carlisle is the most wicked of all. If I have these people safe in the darkness then the people I help will be safe. In exchange I think it is only fair that I help your friend, Jasper to escape death."

I wasn't sure I understood everything she said but I did know that the people I had sent into the darkness to stay were bad people and Carlisle was a very bad man and I wanted Jasper back, he wasn't a bad person and I wanted him to be my daddy. I wanted to see mommy smile again too.

"OK but I have to be back in time to tell mommy about the cure."

Nyx laughed,

"You will little one, I'll make sure. Now, I need you to close your eyes and think of your friend Darius. You'll feel cold hands take yours and they will take you to Darius, don't be afraid, you're perfectly safe."

I took a deep breath, I was brave, I could do this, then I closed my eyes and sure enough I felt cold hands take mine and hold them like mommy did, not too tight but tight enough that I wouldn't slip free and I waited but I didn't feel anything else and disappointed I opened my eyes only to find myself in a bright light and Darius was there too. He looked surprised to see me but I just smiled, this was cool!

I didn't know what I had to do, Nyx had forgotten to give me a message for him but then suddenly I heard myself talking, words I didn't understand in a language I'd never heard before. Darius seemed to understand what I was saying although he wasn't happy at first, he looked really cross and worried but suddenly, as I stopped speaking, he nodded as if agreeing with something and I felt the cold hands take mine again. I closed my eyes as Nyx had told me and knew I was moving again although my feet stayed where they were, this really was magic!

I thought when I opened them again I would see Carlisle in the plane he was flying to Italy in but this was somewhere different, a wooded area in the moonlight and there were a lot of strange people sitting in a circle around a huge bonfire. They didn't seem surprised to see me which was funny but then I started talking again in another language but this time I knew it. I didn't know what I was saying but I recognized some of the words, I'd heard Grandma Sue use them so these people must be Quileutes! As I watched some of them moved around to make a space for me and I sat down taking the hands of the person either side of me. Their hands felt warm as they took mine and I felt a shudder run through me like when there's a cold draught and you shiver suddenly.

Everyone began chanting except me, I was very quiet and as I watched I saw eyes appear in the darkness of the trees all around us and then some huge wolves with shiny eyes stepped into view and stood to watch us. I wasn't scared although I should have been I guess, the wolves were really, really, big and as their tongues lolled out of their mouths I could see flashes of huge white teeth. I wondered what they were going to do, would they jump on us? As the chanting became louder the wolves began to growl and then suddenly the noise stopped as if I'd put my hands over my ears. The wolves slunk back into the trees and the two people dropped my hands which were wrapped once more in cold ghostly hands. I was finished here and as I closed my eyes I wondered what I would see when I opened them next time, would I be back with Nyx?

I waited then slowly opened them once more only to find I was back in my bed, it was still dark and I wondered what was going on but then I thought about Nyx message, that the cure was poison and jumping out of bed I grabbed my robe and pulled on my slippers before running downstairs to warn mommy, hoping I wasn't too late.

 **Just to warn you all that our puppy is very sick again so I might not be posting for a couple of days. Love Jules xx**


	82. Chapter 82

**Chapter Eighty Two**

 **Darius**

I was waiting as the plane landed right where I wanted it at Sea-Tac airport, it had taken a little juggling from yours truly, humans were so arrogant they never believed anyone could rally hack into their secure computer servers without leaving a trace! I had made sure that I remained unseen until Carlisle and the other passengers were searched, debriefed, and allowed to leave. Of course he didn't appear with the body of the relieved passengers, he would no doubt be suspicious of the reason the plane turned back, he might even suspect I was behind it so his safest bet would be to stay in the terminal, probably behind the imagined security of passport control and take the next available flight which actually left in just under two hours time. His original plane was parked at the far side of the airport and the bomb squad and sniffer dogs were busy aboard now the robot had proved there was no device aboard. What they would make of my handiwork I could only guess but I wasn't about to step up and claim the credit.

I had my moves all planned out, I would take Carlisle somewhere quiet and beat the truth out of him if necessary. I would be too late to save The Major if the cure was in fact poison but I would make sure Carlisle paid for his treachery and then kill him. It was a sound plan, the best under the circumstances but then I'd had a visit from Sophie or at least the person who spoke through her. I hadn't heard my native Greek spoken in centuries and it felt good to know I still understood it although I didn't like what I heard. Sophie had made a deal with Nyx, The Major's life for that of Carlisle. I guess I hadn't realized just how much I was looking forward to teaching my old "friend" the error of his ways but Nyx could punish him much more effectively and it would continue for eternity so I agreed albeit reluctantly. I just hoped Nyx could keep her part of the bargain or I'd be looking for two in the legendary dark place pretty soon instead of just one.

The security tag had been easy enough to steal although the airport cop I stole it from wouldn't be complaining. I'd not fed from his body although the scent of his blood as I set the scene of his terrible accident had been tempting he'd become trapped in a conveyor belt while checking suspicious activity he had been warned about by one of the baggage handlers, another of my persona's. What they made of it all once I left I really didn't care, I just wanted to get my hands on Carlisle and get the hell out of there.

He never even saw me coming, he was too busy arguing with a check in girl about a first-class seat or some such crap. I had already pulled out the handcuffs from my utility belt and I snapped them on as I warned him,

"Let's not make a scene here sir."

I saw his shoulders slump as he recognized my voice and knew he wasn't going to make a scene in front of the humans although I wouldn't trust him an inch once we were out of their sight.

He was suspiciously cooperative as he allowed me to lead him through security checks and out into the floodlit terminal area and I remained alert,

"I suppose I should have known I would never get away."

"Not from me, no. Which begs the question, why try?"

He smiled,

"Hope, it's a human emotion I know but we all want to think we can escape to fight another day. There is so much I still want to do and despite what you may think of me I am a force for good in the world, the human world at least. I have saved countless lives as a doctor, doesn't that count for anything, Darius?"

"Not when you leave your humanity at the lab door and torture the innocent, Carlisle, no."

"So, what will you do? Kill me?"

"I had planned to but it seems there's someone who wants you even more than I do."

He turned to me and frowned,

"Who? Bella wouldn't kill me, she doesn't have it in her despite her bravado."

We had left the lights of the terminal behind now and were at the edge of a cluster of small warehouses all shut up for the night when another voice rang out.

"I do, Carlisle, people like you belong to me."

Carlisle whirled around to see a woman standing under the only working security light that barely illuminated her although it shed a pool of light beyond that was strong enough.

"Who are you?"

"Who I am isn't important, I doubt you would have heard of me but I've heard a lot about you, Carlisle Cullen. It's ironic really, you see yourself as a humanitarian when in fact you are one of the biggest monsters I have ever encountered."

Carlisle opened his mouth to speak but she lifted a hand and a shadow wrapped itself around the lower half of his face preventing him.

"You will have your say but not yet. For now, I think you and I should take a little trip."

His eyes were wide with shock and fear and I knew he wanted to ask where Nyx was taking him. She did too because she smiled,

"We're going to hell Carlisle, the very place you thought you were sending Jasper. Come, it is time."

I could see he was struggling against the darkness that swirled around him but it was futile, he was picked up and spun in the air until man and shadows became one and then vanished.

The woman turned to look over her shoulder,

"You are a good man Darius despite your many faults, Sophie is lucky to have such a friend."

Then before I could answer her she too was gone, leaving only the security light which was suddenly much more powerful, lighting up the empty space all around me.

 **Bella**

I waited impatiently to hear from Rosalie, she knew Carlisle had said Jasper needed his third shot within eight hours and time was passing so swiftly. I tried to occupy my mind thinking about Garrett's words when he returned with the cure, how Darius had some business to attend to. I knew he meant Carlisle, there was no way Darius was going to allow Carlisle to escape justice, I just hoped if he killed him he made him suffer first, in fact for one crazy minute I dreamed of all the terrible things I would like to do to Carlisle before remembering that he was a vampire so most would be ineffectual and the others put him out of his misery way too fast. If I had my way, and it could be done without involving Sophie further, I would have him sent into the darkness to suffer for all eternity. Maybe he could take Edward's place because much as I disliked Edward and hated him for using Sophie as a shield to hide behind I really didn't think he deserved eternal damnation.

When the phone rang and I heard my dad's voice I almost put the receiver down again, I couldn't bear to make small talk with him while Jasper's life hung in the balance but I couldn't do it.

"Hi dad, can I call you back, it's not a good time right now."

"So, I was right."

"Right?"

"Yeah, I heard from the village a little while ago, it seems there's something going on, something that really upset Sue and I guessed it had something to do with you."

Great! All I needed was to hear how upset my bitch of a stepmom was right now but all I said was,

"Oh."

"She actually heard something from Emily and then rang me."

Now I was confused,

"Who did?"

"Oh right, I guess I should have told you, Sue went to live with Emily and Sam for a while, we had a row…...about you."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah well, it had been brewing for a while. She doesn't understand how you could marry Jasper. She thinks all vampires are evil and should be killed, like the rest of the Quileutes I guess. Anyhow, she called to see if I'd spoken to you, said something about a meeting of the elders and some crap about duty."

My head was swimming, I had no idea what he was talking about.

"What did he say, dad?"

"I didn't really get it, she was yelling at me for getting the tribe involved and when I asked her what I was supposed to have done she put the phone down on me. I tried to call back but no one was answering, or at Quil's for that matter so I decided I'd call you. Any ideas?"

"No."

"Oh right, well, how are your plans coming along? How's Jasper doing?"

To my horror, I began to cry and was relieved when Esme took the receiver from my hand to explain the situation to my dad.

Unable to bear hearing the words spoken out loud I went into the bedroom and sat beside Jasper stroking his face as my tears fell damping his tousled hair. He looked awful, like all the life energy was being sucked from his body by some unseen force and I knew at that point that I had lost him, how could anything, even Carlisle's wonder cure, save him now?

Rosalie stood up and threw the sheaf of papers she had been poring over on the desk with an exclamation of disgust,

"I don't believe it, I can see it but I still don't believe it, how could Carlisle do this? I don't recognise him any more."

Getting up I walked to her side and put my arm around her shoulders noting that she was shaking with barely suppressed anger,

"It's OK Rosalie, you did all you could and at least you figured out the cure wasn't what Carlisle said it was."

She shook her head fists balled and groaned,

"Oh Bella, I wish I had good news for you. I don't know what Kane and Carlisle put in that stuff but it certainly isn't a cure. Look for yourself."

I peered through the eyepiece of the microscope unsure I would understand what I was seeing but even I could figure out this was bad. There were a few small blobs moving erratically and as I watched first one and then another seemed to explode and in their place lay a dark patch unmoving.

"What's happening Rosalie?"

"The "Cure" is attacking Jasper's cells and destroying them. It took awhile, at first it looked like it was working, the cells began to multiply and all looked healthy, if I'd accepted that as proof Jasper would be dead by now but something told me to wait a while and check, just as well I guess but it was our last hope. I think Carlisle was betting on us panicking and using it or just checking quickly."

I sighed and tried to smile reassuringly at her but I don't think I was able to carry it off,

"Hey, you did everything you could, no one could ask more of you Rosalie, you or Emmett or Esme you never stopped trying and I appreciate that, Jasper did too. Now, if you don't mind I'd like a little while alone with Jasper."

She nodded her understanding,

"I have no idea how long he has but you call if you need some one."

"I will,"

I watched as she walked out with one final glance at Jasper and then she closed the door leaving us alone.

I sank down onto the bed beside him and took his hand in mine resting my cheek against his chest that rose and fell erratically,

"I really wish you could hear me Jasper. It's over, we lost. I wish I could go with you but I have to stay here for Sophie, I know you'll understand that. I'm just so tired of fighting and losing but I guess you know all about that too. It's so unfair after all you've been through but remember we love you and we always will."

I have no idea how long I lay there or what I expected to happen, a miracle I guess, but then so quietly that I almost missed it Jasper took his final breath and his chest sank down and did not move again, he was gone, I had lost the love of my life.

 **Sophie**

I ran downstairs so fast I almost tripped over and fell down the last few steps then walked fast through the living room, Rosalie had called my name and Esme put a hand out but I ducked and swerved to avoid them, they didn't understand that I had to get to Jasper.

Would I be in time? I had no idea how long I'd been with Nyx but I trusted her, she had promised she would save him for me.

I tapped on Jasper's door very quietly and then went in closing it behind me and saw with relief that the cure still lay on the table but something was wrong, mommy was crying.

I crept over to the bed and climbed on beside her,

"Mommy."

She looked up biting her lip, something she did when she was worried or upset,

"I'm glad you didn't use the cure, Carlisle lied, it was poison but Nyx promised to help Jasper for me if I helped her, you don't have to cry, everything is going to be OK."

She shook her head and got up taking my hands in her and pulling me towards the door but I resisted, my feet dragging on the carpeted floor.

"Sophie, I want you to come with me."

"No, I'm staying here, I want to be here when Jasper wakes up."

Her face crumpled but she wiped the tears away,

"Sweetie, Jasper isn't going to wake up, I'm sorry but he's gone."

I shook my head,

"No, he isn't, Nyx promised me."

I pulled free and ran back to the bed grabbing hold of Jasper's hand and pulling but he didn't move,

"Jasper? Jasper, wake up, you have to wake up."

As mommy picked me up I began to cry too and struggle,

"No, no, it's not fair, she promised. J want to stay, I ….."

We both stopped as something strange began to happen in the room, the lights flickered and went dim and we could hear chanting although it was soft like a whisper but I recognized it as the same words I had heard when I visited the Quileutes.

"Mommy, it's Nyx."

She sighed and slumped to her knees and I threw my arms around her neck hugging her,

"It's OK mommy, Nyx promised, she'll save Jasper for us."

I closed my eyes and crossed my fingers, it had to be Nyx and the Quileutes saving Jasper for us, it just had to be, they couldn't be too late, that would be so unfair.

 **Thanks for your patience, Jazz pulled through but it was touch and go for a while. I'll post again in a couple of days, still catching up on my sleep! Love Jules xx**


	83. Chapter 83

**Chapter Eighty Three**

 **Jasper**

I had expected the darkness to be the same as before knowing that this was it, I was now facing my final end and I wondered if I was destined to spend eternity in this black lonely place. At least the agony was fading but as it slowly disappeared I understood that when I no longer felt anything it would mean my life was over. All I had here was time to think, to go over my long and terrible life and wonder how different things would have been if I had never gone to war or how many other people would have lived out their lives in peace if I had died on that battlefield so very long ago. I knew I didn't deserve to live, that the very thought of happiness with Bella and Sophie was laughable. I was a cold-blooded killer and deserved nothing, certainly no peace or love but it had been wonderful while it lasted and the memory that even someone steeped in evil like me could capture the heart of a beautiful woman and her innocent daughter kept me from despair.

I think at the moment of my death I could sense Bella's presence and it comforted me to know I hadn't been alone although I understood how much it must have hurt her to be there and witness my last breath. I prayed that she would get over the pain and meet someone who would give her the life I had so wanted to provide for her and Sophie. Someone kind and thoughtful, warm and loving, who would protect and love her the way I did.

Although I couldn't see or feel anything I sensed that there had been a change, that I was really dead this time, that despair waited to pounce, that I was trapped in this terrible void with a hunger, that something waited just beyond to tear apart my mind and rob me of every happy memory I had. This truly was hell, a place where everything good was stripped away leaving only the bad and the pain for companionship and God knew I had plenty of both to keep me company.

As I braced myself for what was to come things changed again, the darkness was as complete but the silence was broken by a low sound, a rhythmic humming that became louder although I did not understand the words, only that they were Native American, what did it mean? Were the guardians able to access the darkness? Were they coming to add to my torment? The very thought of that was almost laughable, what did they possibly think they could do to me that was worse than losing the memory of the woman I loved?

The chanting continued and slowly the darkness receded until I was able to discern a figure watching me, was this the devil himself? No, this figure was a woman, a young woman, quite beautiful although the shadows that flickered around her filled me with a nameless dread.

"You have no need to fear me, Jasper Whitlock, a child's love has saved you from my clutches, you are a very lucky man. I was looking forward to greeting you one day but now I have a promise to fulfill. Your descendants are calling you back to the land of the living, reluctantly it must be said but that hardly matters."

"I don't understand, what descendants? How do you know Sophie?"

"You didn't know that your great great grandmother was a native American, did you? I think it was hushed up, after all in those days you and she would probably have been killed or shunned by both sides. Luckily for you, I was able to recognize this fact and when Sophie begged for my help to save you I, in turn, requested help from the Quileutes, you can hear their chanting. Admittedly it is very ancient magic lost to the tribes over the centuries but known to me and still effective. I cannot make you human again nor would I, your fate was rewritten many years ago but you will survive. I will be completely honest with you Jasper, I will be watching you from the shadows and if you should ever show yourself unworthy of the child's love I will not hesitate to reclaim you although I doubt that will be necessary. I think you are an honorable man and Sophie recognizes this. Go, Jasper Whitlock, go back to one who loved you enough to brave the darkness of my domain to plead for your life."

The light became so intense it burned my eyes and forced me to close them then I felt a terrible wrenching sensation and gasped in pain, my eyes flying open once more.

 **Sophie**

I wouldn't leave Jasper, Nyx had promised and I knew she wouldn't let me down but I did begin to panic as he didn't open his eyes or move and then the chanting began and I smiled.

"Sophie, what's going on? What's that noise?"

"It's Nyx just like I told you, she's going to give him back to us. Just wait mommy, please."

Mommy stopped trying to pull me away from the bed and we stood there watching Jasper as the chanting got louder and louder,

"I recognize that it's Quileute. Why are they helping, Sophie?"

"It's hard to explain mommy. I went to see them but I don't know what I said or really Nyx spoke to them not me but she asked them to help."

Mommy frowned,

"So that's what Sue was angry about, but why would they help Jasper? They hate vampires."

I shrugged, I didn't know either but I didn't care, I just wanted him back.

Then he gasped really loudly and his eyes opened, he was back, Jasper was alive!

I jumped on the bed and hugged him around the neck as he tried to sit up, I was so excited and relieved.

"Jasper, I knew you'd come back to us. I love you."

He stood up still holding me with one arm and put the other around mommy,

"I don't know how you did it but thank you, both of you. It's good to be back."

As he pulled mommy close and kissed her I almost got squashed but I didn't mind, Jasper was back and now he and mommy could get married and we could move into the house Esme had given us and be a real family.

 **Jasper**

I could hardly believe it, I was back and had Bella in my arms and Sophie at my side and as far as I could tell I was cured although what I really was now I still didn't know. Sophie told us all about her meeting with Nyx and the news that I had an ancestor who was Native American.

"Do you think that will make any difference to your stepmother, Bella?"

She snorted,

"I kinda doubt it, the last thing I heard she was blowing smoke and fire from her nostrils after hearing the tribe was mixed up in saving you."

Sophie frowned,

"Grandma Sue can do that? Cool! Can I ask her to show me? Daddy always said she was a dragon but I thought he was joking."

Bella burst out laughing,

"He was, it's just a way of saying she was upset sweetie."

Ever since I woke up, several hours ago now, Bella had held my hand tightly as if afraid I might disappear again and I didn't blame her for her fears, it was a nice feeling having her close and even I was a little concerned at how permanent this was. I had asked Sophie in a roundabout way but she was positive that I was cured and I did feel great. I just wanted to know what I was now, I knew I wasn't completely human. My senses were still heightened and I felt the slight burn at the back of my throat, the one that had been my constant companion since I woke up in Carlisle's laboratory for the first time but that had soon consumed me and I feared it might once more which is why I had asked Emmett and Rosalie to stay close by. If I lost control I wanted someone to protect Bella and Sophie.

When we finally persuaded Sophie to take a nap promising I would still be here when she woke up I asked Rosalie if she would examine me,

"Oh Jasper, I'm not a doctor. I'm not even sure I know what to look for."

"There isn't anyone else, Rosalie and I need to know what's happened to me."

She peered at me intently,

"Do you feel any different?"

"Sure, I feel fine which is something of a novelty these days."

The intense look became a smile,

"OK I'll see what I can do, let's go into the bedroom."

"Whoa there, I only need a physical."

She grinned and slapped my arm,

"Behave now or I'll have Bella after me. We won't be long Bella."

I felt Bella's reluctance and pulled her up beside me,

"Come on, you can hold my hand while Rosalie draws blood or venom or whatever I have running through my body now."

It didn't take long although Rosalie had difficulty getting a "blood sample" so I bit into my wrist and she collected her specimen that way then while she checked it I studied the wounds I had just made.

"What's wrong?"

I pulled Bella closer,

"Nothing, it's just that if I were a vampire that would have healed immediately and it hasn't."

She took my wrist and examined it,

"But it is healing slowly, look."

The gashes made by my teeth were closing up, a pale pink fluid bubbling around the edges, not venom then, as far as I knew that was colorless.

Rosalie turned to me with a smile,

"Well, that's certainly venom of a kind but it seems to carry certain human cells in it, at a guess I'd say you were back to where you started, not that anyone else needs to know that. I understand that certain people might become too interested in you once more if they discovered you were still a hybrid so let's keep it to ourselves shall we?"

I agreed, I didn't want any more trouble with the Volturi or anyone else for that matter and Bella seemed relieved at this arrangement.

"Well, if you're fit and well I don't see why we need to put the wedding off any longer, we have a home ready and waiting so what do you say Mr. Whitlock?"

Lifting her from her feet I whirled her around feeling free and happy again at last,

"How about tomorrow?"

She was somewhat taken aback but when Esme said that it wasn't a problem, that she had a friend who could marry us at short notice, she agreed eagerly and the following morning with Sophie at her mother's side and Emmett standing beside me we were married.

I had pointed out to her that having the wedding at such short notice meant her father couldn't attend but as she pointed out in return,

"I think dad had enough on his plate right now with Sue, he sounded stressed out last time I spoke to him so I'll call him with the news and he can come visit us whenever he can get away."

I hoped he wasn't too hurt to be excluded from the wedding but it was a very private affair with no fuss, just the minister, Esme's friend who had been delighted to make himself available at short notice and the rest of our friends, Esme herself, Rosalie, Emmett and Garrett who had appeared when he heard I was cured. The only person missing was Darius and no one knew where he was, he wasn't picking up his calls or answering texts so we decided he had more important business but I would like to see him again to thank him for all his help, maybe one day he would appear like Garrett out of the blue.

Sophie had been a little disappointed that she couldn't be a flower girl and get to throw confetti but I think the thought that the next night she would be sleeping in her new bedroom in our new home made it easier on her. She didn't stop talking about her plans for our home reminding me that I had promised to help her make a dollhouse and buy some chickens, she even persuaded us that having a pet was a good idea, she really wanted a puppy but settled for a kitten instead once I told her that when she was a little older I would buy her a pony of her own and teach her to ride. I hadn't realized that Bella couldn't ride or that she was terrified of horses but figured I could overcome these obstacles in time. Bella looked less convinced but it appeared she was happy enough to be setting up home again.

"Silly, I'm just happy you are here with me, Jasper. I could live in a tent with you and Sophie and be happy."

"Thank you darlin' I feel the same way."

I did, I was so happy I knew my emotions were spilling over and influencing everyone else but there was nothing I could do about it and why should I? I'd waited a very long time to find happiness and I intended to make the most of every single moment with Bella and Sophie, what more could a man ask for?


	84. Chapter 84

**Chapter Eighty Four**

 **Charlie**

I decided that it was time to sort out my mess of a marriage once and for all, Sue had refused to meet me or even talk on the phone since the time she went crazy blaming Bella for getting the tribe involved with vampires which I thought was very unfair especially as she refused to explain what she was talking about.

There had been murmurings at work and I knew everyone was aware my wife had left me and was living on the reservation and speculated about the reason without having the guts to come out and ask me openly so I called Sam Uley and told him I was coming to the village after my shift finished and that I wanted to speak to Sue.

"She's extremely upset Chief Swan and very delicate right now, can't it wait?"

"No, it can't. She's my wife and I deserve to know what the hell is going on so tell her she'd better be there when I turn up or I'll hunt her down."

It sounded confrontational and desperate but I guess I was, all I had ever wanted was a family, a wife to support me and one I felt good coming home to each day but recently Sue had become a stranger, I knew she and Bella had never gotten along too well but things had become impossible since Steven's funeral and our kidnap. I understood why it had frightened her so much but not why she was so violently anti-Bella and Jasper now, she was blaming all the wrong people including it seemed, me!

When I drove up to Emily's cabin I saw Sue watching for me but when I raised a hand in greeting she merely ducked out of sight and with a sigh I climbed out of the cruiser and walked slowly to the door which opened before I could knock to reveal Emily.

"Hello, Chief Swan."

Her face was impassive but I could tell she too was unhappy at my appearance,

"Emily. Can I come in or would Sue prefer to talk out here?"

Sue appeared over her shoulder eyes flashing with anger,

"Let's take a walk, I don't want us airing our dirty linen in public, Charlie."

"Fair enough, ready when you are."

Emily stepped aside and Sue joined me outside a thick jacket wrapped around her hunched shoulders and I couldn't decide whether she was cold or stiff with anger but I guessed I'd soon find out. I held out my arm but she ignored it and began walking away from the village along a track that led to the beach so I fell into step beside her and waited for her to speak.

We walked in silence for a few minutes before she finally spoke,

"I wonder how you have the gall to show your face here, Charlie. Do you have any idea how difficult it is for me after what Bella did?"

"Actually no, I don't have the faintest idea since you refuse to speak to me, I'm not a mind reader Sue."

"And you expect me to believe you haven't spoken to your daughter?"

"I've spoken to her yes and she asked how you were which made things very awkward for me, it's no fun telling my daughter that my wife has moved out without any explanation and refuses to talk to me."

"You know perfectly well why I left, how could you take her side? How could you give your blessing to her relationship with that…...that thing? You know what he is yet you said nothing and I ended up kidnapped, abused and terrified out of my wits with no one to support me."

I guess I should have realized at this point that I wasn't going to win any argument but I had to try and mend fences without backing down so I tried to explain my attitude towards Jasper without alienating my wife further. Of course, everything I said only made the situation worse until finally, Sue screamed at me that I should choose,

"It's me or Bella, I refuse to have that girl in my house or even speak to her or her daughter who is being brainwashed into loving those loathsome creatures."

I stared at her, was she really forcing me to choose between her and my only child and granddaughter?

"Sue, think about what you're saying. I can't turn my back on the only family I have, I won't, not even for you, I'm sorry."

She whirled on her heel and began walking rapidly back the way we had come.

I went after her grabbed her arm and turned her back to face me,

"Sue, you're overwrought, you haven't been well, take some time, by all means, things will settle down eventually."

She laughed, a high brittle sound that startled the birds in the nearby trees into flight,

"No, nothing is going to change the situation, Charlie. Your daughter forced the Quileute pack and elders to help save that disgusting creature and I'll never forgive her for that so you'd better get back to your precious daughter and Sophie. I'll have Sam come and pick up my things, just pack them up and leave them in the hall. We're through."

My hand dropped from her arm shocked by her sudden decision but I could see that she had made her mind up and I couldn't see a way around the stalemate so I just looked on as she walked away without a backwards glance, my marriage was at an end and surprisingly I found I was relieved rather than devastated. I guess I had known we were headed for a breakdown even before the funeral, Sue was always making me choose between her and Bella as if my daughter was her rival for my affections and it had become worse since Steven left his wife and daughter.

I didn't even bother to follow her back, instead, I walked on until I reached the beach and walked along listening to the surf and thinking what a mess my life had descended into. I was just grateful that Bella and Sophie were safe and happy even though the cause of that was a…..well, someone I didn't think existed outside horror movies and books. The idea of having a vampire as a son in law was something that would take some time to get my head around although I had to admit to liking the guy very much.

"Chief Swan."

I turned at the voice surprised as I had thought myself alone and saw Quil Ateara and Sam Uley standing at the edge of another of the tracks that joined the village and the beach.

"Quil, Sam."

They waited impassively as I walked over to join them, I was surprised to see Quil so far from his cabin, these days he rarely ventured far from the village itself.

"I guess you've seen Sue?"

"No, actually we haven't although we can guess what passed between you. I am sorry you became involved in guardian business, unfortunately, it was inevitable once your daughter became involved with them. Sue was very distressed by events and even more so by your apparent indifference to her suffering, she feels you put your daughter before her and while I understand Bella is family I must point out that Sue is your wife and as such deserves your support, especially at such a stressful time."

I could feel my anger beginning to rise, it was really none of their concern what passed between Sue and myself and did they really expect me to turn my back on Bella and Sophie? It seems all the Quileutes were of the same opinion.

"I'm not going to discuss my personal business with you Quil although I'm sure Sue can't wait to fill you in. Was there something you wanted? I take it you aren't just out for a leisurely afternoon stroll."

Sarcasm leaked from every word but I was feeling pretty pissed off with the Quileutes at this particular moment.

"You are walking into very dangerous territory, you and your daughter. We are friends Chief Swan or at least we were until all this blew up and as your friend I warn you that trouble lies ahead."

I sighed,

"Are you telling me the Quileutes are going to try something against the vampires? I warn you that if you do I'll be standing beside my daughter, just so we're clear."

Quil scowled and Sam hissed through gritted teeth but I was past caring about their feelings.

"We don't need to take any action against the vampire's Chief Swan, they have the engine of their destruction among them and Bella too if she continues to side with them, she is in great danger so long as she remains with the vampire's, you would do well to get her out of there, away from the vampires, your granddaughter too."

"What the hell are you talking about? What engine? Stop speaking in riddles, Quil."

OLd Quil merely shook his head and turned away holding onto Sam's arm for support and suddenly looked very old and frail.

"I have said all I can and more than I should, be warned Chief Swan, danger walks beside you so long as your daughter continues to live with the vampires."

Sam glared at me his eyes flashing with anger then the two disappeared among the trees headed back to the village leaving me to ponder their words. I had no idea what Quil meant by his cryptic comments but I didn't think it was an idle threat, he wasn't the kind to play games like that. All I could do was to call Bella and tell her what the elder had said and hope that Esme or Jasper would be able to fill in the blanks, I might even drive to Seattle and visit as I'd nothing to keep me here for any longer, besides I'd missed the wedding and wanted to see my granddaughter who was full of excitement at her new home and the chickens they had bought to live in the orchard, it seems she had named each one of them. Fresh eggs would be fine but I couldn't see Sophie willing to eat spit-roast Agnes or Bertie any time soon!

Back at the house, I did as Sue had demanded and packed her stuff into bags and boxes leaving it all ready in the hallway to be picked up. I took down the wedding photo from the wall and added it and the photo album to the pile then sat down to work out finances. The house was mine, in my name and Sue had never quibbled about that but if she did then I would buy her out, I had some money in savings, money my parents had left me that I'd earmarked for Bella's college fund and never needed to dip into in the event. I also had a savings account of my own, not big but enough to see me through if I had to hand over the rest to Sue. I wrote her out a check to tide her over for a few weeks and a letter explaining that I would be instructing my lawyer to draw up divorce papers and asking her to let me know what she thought was a fair settlement, it would give me something to argue over although I wouldn't see her go short, she had been my wife for the best part of twenty years so I figured I owed her something.

This had all been far easier than I expected but then I had been thinking along these lines ever since we got back from Italy, a little voice in my head had whispered that it was over even if I didn't want to acknowledge it consciously. I wouldn't say anything at work for now. Not until I heard back from Sue but they'd guessed my marriage was on the rocks and one or two of them might even be relieved, Sue hadn't gotten along with Eddy my deputy or Debs the dispatcher and her attitude towards them had been very uncomfortable for me.

I wasn't sure how long I would have to wait for someone to pick up Sue's things but she wasn't wasting any time because an hour after I arrived home Emily knocked on the door. I handed her the letter and helped her load up Sam's pick up truck.

"I'm sorry this happened Charlie but I think Sue is right."

"You're entitled to think what you like Emily, just ask Sue to contact me soon if I'm not at work or at the house she can get me on my cell phone."

Emily studied my face,

"Don't go to Bella's place Charlie unless it's to bring her back to Forks, it's far too dangerous."

"Thanks for the warning but I can take care of myself, Emily. I'm in no danger."

One eyebrow shot up and she lifted a hand to touch the terrible scars on her face,

"Really? Strange that, I was just as complacent as you at one time. Goodbye Charlie."

As she drove away I thought about her words and the strange gesture wondering what exactly she meant by them.


	85. Chapter 85

**Chapter Eighty Five**

 **Darius**

I hadn't enjoyed being manipulated, not even to save The Major's life, not had it sit well with me to hand over Carlisle to this Nyx woman. Of course, I knew of her, I was of Greek ancestry myself and I couldn't figure out her angle. It was easy to see why she would want Carlisle and the others Sophie had led into the darkness, they fit right in but why was she so keen to help The Major, surely if anyone belonged in hell it was him. I know he'd changed, he wasn't the violent sadistic killer he had once been but I wasn't sure that distinction should matter to a Goddess of the darkness. So, rather than returning to the others I decided to do a little research on this particular deity and what I discovered was interesting although it didn't actually answer my particular concern.

She was one of the first deities to come into existence and her power was such that everyone, human and other deities feared her. Her children were also powerful deities representing such things as death, doom and misery and she lived in the darkest places, the lowest levels of Hades. One thing that stood out and strengthened my mistrust of her was her links with discord and mischief-making, she might have helped Sophie but she would have her own agenda I was confident of that. What I needed to know was the nature of this agenda but I couldn't see how I was to discover it, I had no way of contacting Nyx personally and I was reluctant to ask for Sophie's help, Nyx could just as easily turn on the little girl as she had aided her in the past. Every story and legend held the same lesson, the Gods of antiquity were not to be trusted.

Having exhausted every possible avenue of research I made my way back to Portland to see Esme, she was my point of contact for news on Bella and The Major because I didn't want to alarm Bella or Sophie and Esme knew how to keep her mouth shut when necessary and she knew exactly what was going on in Seattle where they were now living.

Esme was pleased to see me although when I explained I'd hit a dead end she became less so,

"Are you absolutely sure you aren't seeing something that's not there Darius? I mean everything is fine, Bella and Sophie couldn't be happier, they are living quietly and her father has accepted the situation although it caused a rift between himself and his wife. They are actually going through the divorce proceedings at this very moment. He was a very brave man to stand by Bella knowing what he does about us, I'm sure the Quileutes painted as black a picture as they could of our kind."

I nodded thinking about what she had just said, Charlie seems a nice enough guy and had already shown his own mettle when he was being held in Volterra but to divorce your wife because she made him choose between her and his daughter took far more strength in my mind. From what I'd heard via Esme and Rosalie I didn't think Charlie was losing much, she sounded like a real bitch but then love makes us all blind at times.

She was going to visit the following day, Rosalie and Emmett already staying at the Seattle house and I agreed to accompany her but something she had said gave me pause for thought. Esme had mentioned the Quileutes and how dead set against the vampires they were as a guardian tribe and that set me to thinking how angry they must have been to be forced to help save one, or a hybrid vampire anyway. I knew how reluctant I'd been of the sacrifice I'd been asked to make so they must have been really fucking annoyed, to say the least. The same person, Nyx, was responsible for both our changes of heart but she was gone now so what was to stop them from trying to put right the wrong they had been forced into?

I was still feeling uneasy when we arrived at Bella's place which felt really homey with the feminine touches she had put on the place, I'd seen it a couple of times before, over the years when I was passing through and the Cullen's were living there so I could see what she and The Major had done, I must get used to calling him Jasper, he winced every time I dropped his rank into conversation. Sophie seems settled too and I could see how happy she was to have a daddy, especially one who was building her a wendy house in the orchard to match the dollhouse they had built first.

Nothing appeared to be amiss and I was beginning to think I'd been wrong all along when I went for a walk in the orchard with Charlie to get away from the female inhabitants, Jasper and Emmett having gone to hunt. He told me of the stark choice he had been presented with and I was pleased to see that he had no regrets over his decision although it was obvious that it hurt him to be getting a divorce.

"It was really hard for Sue with her tribe hating vampires the way they do but she wasn't even willing to make any concession for the fact that Jasper isn't actually a vampire. I guess the tribe were pretty hostile too or at least it sounded that way which is odd since they were the ones who saved his life in the first place."

I grinned,

"I don't think they did it out of the goodness of their hearts Charlie, that Nyx can be pretty persuasive when she wants something."

"Yeah, Sophie told me all about her, she sounds like she was really something. According to what I've read on the internet she was a stunner but her write up put me in mind of a couple of females I've put away over the years, faces of angels and souls like the devil's."

"See what I mean? Not a woman to be trusted."

Charlie walked in silence for a few minutes pondering something then stopped and turned to me,

"There is something, it may just be smoke but it's something Old Quil, one of the Quileute elders said, his parting shot. Let me see, yeah, "We don't need to take any action against the vampires Chief Swan, they have the engine of their destruction among them and Bella too if she continues to side with them….."

Any idea what he meant?"

I shook my head but inside my unease ramped up a couple of notches.

"Was that all he said?"

"Yeah, apart from warning me to get Bella away from Jasper, well away from all vampires actually. Maybe he was thinking of the fact that vampires live on human blood….."

"I don't think so Charlie, the Quileutes know that the Cullens live on animal blood, no, either he was just being dramatic or he knows something we don't and I'd hate to think that's the case."

"Is there any way of finding out? Do you think it's worth trying Quil again?"

"I doubt it, he has no reason to help you or your daughter."

"I guess not but if it were the guardians who were going to act against the vampires surely he wouldn't put us on our guard?"

"No, and apart from the guardians I can't think of a single enemy strong enough to take us on which is worrying."

"Unless it's this Nyx herself, you said how powerful she is and if legends are to be believed even Zeus was afraid of her."

"Yeah, she's a bad ass but it still doesn't make sense, why bring Jasper back only to destroy him along with us?"

We talked for another hour but got no closer to any conclusions except that we had better be extremely vigilant.

"We should tell Bella, she can put her shield up, no one is getting through that, not even the guardians."

"Good idea but I doubt even Bella could keep Nyx out if she really wanted in and I have no idea how to fight a Goddess, do you?"

Charlie burst out laughing,

"Darius, up until a couple of months ago the worst I had to deal with was a drunk driver or a domestic disturbance."

I smiled,

"Point taken so I guess we'd better read up on how to kick a Goddess's ass."

With that, we walked slowly back to the house both of us alert for any impending danger but the house was full of light and laughter with no hint of anything terrible to come.

We waited until Sophie had gone to bed to tell Bella and the others of our suspicions and everyone suddenly lost their happy faces and turned grave,

"You really think Old Quil was serious? He could just have been trying to scare dad, Darius."

"He could but I'm not willing to take a chance and neither should you, Bella. Can you keep your shield up for now?"

Bella looked unsure,

"I don't know, I've never had to keep it up for more than a few hours, how long would I need to protect us?"

I shrugged,

"I have no idea because we don't know where the danger is coming from. If it's the guardians then my guess is that they would move pretty quickly now we know we're in danger, if it's Nyx herself…."

I paused,

"Well, she's immortal so we could have a long wait."

I hated bursting everyone's happy bubble but it had to be done.

 **Jasper**

I should have guessed everything was going just a little too well, I guess I had hoped now I was cured I could enjoy my new life with my beautiful wife and daughter but even with Carlisle gone there were still problems. It was good to see how everyone rallied around us though, they could have run, stayed away and avoided whatever trouble was brewing because it was pretty obvious that Bella and I were the intended targets of whatever mischief was brewing but instead they all sat there making plans to keep us safe.

"Right, Emmett and I are moving in Bella, sorry but I think it's the best way to help."

Darius nodded his agreement,

"Good. Esme, you should join them and meanwhile, I'll see what I can find out about this mysterious threat. I think it might be a good idea if Sophie was watched, we have no idea if Nyx is involved or if she is what she might do but Sophie is her conduit to our world."

"The trouble is that Nyx visits Sophie while she's asleep, how do we protect her then?"

Darius mulled this over, but I had an idea,

"It's just a shot in the dark but maybe once your shield is in place Nyx won't be able to get through either."

He nodded but looked dubious,

"Well, it can't hurt."

"Hang on a minute, if I connect with Sophie like I did before and she goes to sleep and into the darkness I'll go with her, I could keep her safe that way."

Bella hated the idea but it was the best we could come up with and then Charlie threw a spanner in the works

"I hate to say this but I don't think Sophie is in any immediate danger, I mean I don't think she's the one whoever it is might be targeting. Quil warned me, to get Bella and Sophie away from "the vampires" to keep them out of danger. If it is this Nyx then surely she would need Sophie here in order to work through her?"

There was a long silence as everyone digested his words, he had a valid point but if it wasn't Nyx or the guardians then who the fuck was after us and why?

Emmett cleared his throat before speaking up,

"I know Aro and Caius are dead and Marcus gave his word he would leave Jasper and Bella alone but what if it is the Volturi? They have to find a way to prove they are still in control of our world and wouldn't killing you, Jasper, be just what they need to show their power?"

Again it was a good theory but again Darius blew it up,

"The guardians are hardly likely to warn us that the Volturi are going to destroy us and how would they know? They could have spies in Volterra but it's highly unlikely, besides Quil said we have the engine of our destruction among us."

 **Darius**

We talked on for hours and Bella fell asleep leaning against Jaspers arm unwillingly to go to bed until we had a solution to the puzzle but it was no nearer by sunrise than it had been the night before, we were stumped and then there was a knock on the door.

Jasper got up to answer it careful not to wake Bella in the process and Emmett and I accompanied him ready for trouble. To our shock, we recognized Edward standing there looking like a ghost who had been to hell and back which was probably what had happened in his eyes.

"I didn't know where else to go, is Esme here?"

As Jasper stood back and allowed Esme who on hearing her name came running out of the lounge to see her son it occurred to me that we could have just set eyes on the engine of our destruction, why else would Nyx let him leave her domain?


	86. Chapter 86

**Chapter Eighty Six**

 **Sophie**

I was so happy again, I had mommy and my new daddy Jasper and this new house with lots of room to play and an orchard with chickens scratching under the apple trees. Mommy laughed at me when I told her I'd given all six chickens and the rooster names but I didn't care and I couldn't wait to collect the first fresh eggs because she promised that I could have them scrambled on toast for my breakfast.

Daddy and I had made my dollhouse just like he promised and it was better than anything I had drawn then he started building me a wendy house in the orchard and it was just like my dollhouse only much bigger so I could play inside it. While we were building it Uncle Emmett was making some furniture just for me to use inside it and Esme and Auntie Rose were sewing drapes and Esme showed me how to make a rag rug for the floor but it was too hard for me to do on my own so she and mommy took over using old scraps of material just like they did in the old days.

I'd forgotten all about Nyx because when I went to sleep I dreamed about nice things like my toys and the outings mommy and daddy took me on. I thought I wouldn't see her again now we had helped each other and I guess she had other bad people to collect. I hadn't liked the darkness much so I didn't care that I wasn't going there anymore and then, just when I thought I was normal now like other little girls there she was waiting for me in my dreams.

"Hello Sophie, you look happy."

"I am now Jasper and mommy are married, he's my daddy now and he's fun."

"Good, I'm glad to hear you are having fun. It seems I made the right choice in helping you although the Quileutes are most upset with me for forcing their hand."

I frowned, I didn't understand what she meant but she just threw her head back and laughed, the shadows around her dancing with the sound of it.

When she stopped laughing and the shadows stilled she looked at me and for the first time I felt a little scared, she was still pretty, the most beautiful person I had ever seen, even more beautiful than Aunt Rose, but there was something in her eyes that made my skin crawl like ants were crawling all over me.

"Dear little Sophie, so innocent, so happy. Would you like to know why I've come to see you?"

I nodded although I wasn't sure I wanted to hear her answer,

"Of course you do, curiosity runs through the veins of a child. I'm going to allow Edward Cullen to return to your world."

I was right, I didn't want to hear her words,

"But he was cruel to me, he threatened to hurt me. Why?"

She made a gesture with one hand as if brushing aside a net curtain,

"It's not his time, he's tiresome, take your pick but don't be frightened little one I think he's learned his lesson and he'll be good to you I promise. You may even find that you like him."

I shook my head, no way was that going to happen!

When I woke up the next morning I remembered what she had said and wondered when Edward would return, I had to warn mommy and the others and I scrambled out of bed and pulled on my robe and slippers before running into mommy's room but it was empty and then I heard voices downstairs. As I ran down I recognized one of the voices as Edward's, he was already back!

Stopping on the bottom step I tried to tell myself that I wasn't frightened of him, that Nyx had told me he would be nice to me but it was hard and then there he was standing in the doorway smiling at me and I remembered he could read minds and promised myself that I would stop him reading mine.

"Hello, Sophie. I must apologize for frightening you when we met last it was very rude of me. Can you forgive me?"

He held out a hand and I stared at it like it might be a snake ready to bite me pushing my own deeper into the pockets of my robe.

When mommy appeared behind him I ran past and into her arms feeling like a real scaredy baby but unable to stop myself.

"I think you should leave Sophie alone Edward, she still hasn't forgotten your last meeting and maybe she never will."

I turned to look at Edward over my shoulder and saw him nod,

"Of course, I have no wish to upset anyone, Bella, please forgive me."

Then he turned and walked out of sight.

"Are you OK sweetie? You're awake early, I was going to come up and tell you about Edward but you beat me to it"

"It's OK mommy, Nyx told me while I was asleep last night."

I felt mommy stiffen at my words but she didn't say anything straight away, instead, she turned looking relieved as daddy joined us in the hall and wrapped his arms around both of us, I always felt safe when daddy was there.

 **Bella**

After breakfast Jasper and I took Sophie out for a walk, mainly to get away from Edward who sat very quietly in a corner and watched the rest of us as we got on with our lives. He looked much more solemn and chastened and I thought if nothing else his visit to the darkness had knocked the arrogance out of his system but I still didn't trust him and I knew Jasper and Darius felt the same way. Even Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie were eyeing him with suspicion although he did absolutely nothing remotely sinister or underhand. Was he the danger that Quil had warned about? Had Nyx sent him back to cause trouble, maybe even to kill Jasper or Sophie? I was so mixed up and confused, all I knew was that I wanted a distance between my daughter and Edward while we figured this out but I could hardly throw him out onto the streets, he was a Cullen after all. So, as an interim solution, Darius had called on Garrett to help him out and the two were keeping a very close eye on our "guest".

While Sophie played in the park with her latest friends Jasper and I sat on a bench watching her and talking quietly,

"Do you think he's the one?"

Jasper sighed,

"I'd like to say yes, it would solve all our problems, but isn't it a little obvious? I mean we get a warning and within days Nyx releases Edward."

"So, you think he's a decoy? That Nyx is the one we should be afraid of? I don't like that idea, Jasper, especially as she visited Sophie last night and there's no way we can stop her doing it again. My shield didn't work did it?"

He shook his head,

"No it didn't but maybe linking us will at least give me warning that Nyx is visiting."

I nodded knowing that Sophie's current carefree attitude was due in part to Jasper's influence, he stopped her being afraid of Edward which linked the two of them hoping for the best.

"What are we going to do? I can't live my life like this Jasper, I'm scared all the time, scared for you and Sophie."

He took my hand and lifted it to his lips kissing my wedding band,

"I will protect you both and don't forget we have security in the guise of Darius and Garrett too. They'll figure this out but if it will make you feel any better we could go away for a few days, maybe to your dad's place, who is going to start anything so close to a guardian pack?"

"And if they are the threat?"

"They aren't, I'm sure of it. They're hardly going to warn us against themselves, Bella."

The others weren't keen on the idea when we mentioned it once back at the house, especially Darius,

"You're crazy leaving the security of this place and us. We can protect you here, not in Forks and no offense Charlie but if it comes to a fight you aren't exactly going to be much good against vampires or guardians."

"None taken Darius but how about if Emmett and Rose come too? That way we have someone who can kick some supernatural ass handy and you, Esme, and Garrett, can try to work out what the hell is going on in the meantime while babysitting Edward."

He still didn't like it but he couldn't come up with a better idea and I was desperate to get away from Edward, he gave me the creeps just being in the same room.

Sophie was only worried about one thing, who would feed the chickens while we were away and Esme kindly offered to look after them. I was surprised that dad thought it was such a good idea, he'd seemed reluctant each time he returned home but then I realized it was because he was going back to an empty house with his soon to be ex-wife only a few miles away on the reservation. I wondered if we might run into her during our visit, in some ways I hoped so, I would love to give her a piece of my mind although I doubted it would make any impression on her as she had never bothered much what I thought or felt. I was relieved that we were finally free of her if only Margaret was as easy to shake off. She still called frequently partly to speak to Sophie and partly to tell me her feelings about my getting remarried so quickly, a recital that soon became monotonous but I kept my mouth shut, I didn't want a war with her, she could be so vindictive, enough so that she might well drag us into court to get visitation rights over Sophie, something I was keen to avoid.

Sophie was excited at the thought of staying with Grandpa Charlie, the more she had seen of him the closer the two had become which was a good thing, although she didn't really understand why he was living there alone. Steven may have abandoned us but the thought of her grandmother leaving him was a step too far for her to make sense of.

"Will nanny Sue come home soon?"

"I don't know sweetie, she isn't very happy because I married Jasper."

Sophie thought about this for a moment,

"She doesn't like him or any of the vam….special people does she?"

I shook my head pleased that she had remembered to use our code words for vampires. She had understood that it was very important to keep the secret that vampires existed but I hadn't been sure she would remember, she was so very young to have all this pressure put on her but it was unavoidable.

As we drove back to Forks it occurred to me that even if the guardians weren't the threat that Quil had mentioned to my dad that didn't mean they wouldn't react to our proximity, were we jumping out of the frying pan into the fire? It was a little too late to change our plans but I would be sure to keep my shield up and protect us all.

It was strange to be sleeping in my old room, Sophie had bagged the attic room which Charlie and Jasper turned hastily into a bedroom for her, my daughter was turning into a bat girl with all these attic bedrooms. When I'd been her age I was terrified of the attic with its layer of dust and stacked boxes and dust sheet draped articles that turned out to be nothing more sinister than a hall stand and an old birdcage.

Looking out of the window I saw a movement among the trees and as I stared I saw a figure watching the house although I couldn't tell who it was from this distance. I told Jasper who went out to investigate and when he came back he told me it had been one of the Quileutes, they had obviously been watching the house just in case we turned up at Charlie's so now they knew, all we could do was to wait and see what they planned to do about it, if anything, but I was determined to keep Sophie in the house unless one of us was with her. The Quileutes could threaten us but if they laid a hand on Sophie I would destroy them and their village along with Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie.

Sophie was asleep when they made the first contact, a phone call from Quil who wanted to know how long we planned on staying in Forks and warned us to stay away from the reservation. Charlie was very diplomatic but made it clear we were his guests and that he expected us to be left alone.

"No one wants trouble Quil and I'm sure neither Bella nor Jasper have any wish to visit the reservation so I suggest you speak to your pack and tell them to stay away from town while they are here, that way there's no risk of any incidents. I'd hate to have to lock up anyone from the village for starting trouble, do we understand each other?"

It seems they did because for the next few days everything was peaceful and relaxing and there was no sign that we were still under observation by any of them but no one let their guard down as we waited for news from Darius.


	87. Chapter 87

**Chapter Eighty Seven**

 **Darius**

Garrett and I watched Edward closely trying to figure out why Nyx had allowed him to leave her domain but talking to him he seems as confused as us. All he could or would say was that he had found himself suddenly back in the light with no recollection of how he had gotten there and only a terrible sense of dread and fear at the thought of returning to the darkness. He didn't seem to remember much of what had happened once Nyx took him except it had been terrible. Questioned closely he was unable to say if Nyx had spoken to him before he woke up and he had no idea what the danger threatening us might be but he insisted it had nothing to do with him.

"I don't want to go back there and I'm not doing anything that might bring me to the notice of that woman again. All I want to do is to live quietly, I don't even want to go to Italy any longer, the less I call attention to myself the better."

We weren't sure we believed him but he kept to the same story and neither of us could trip him up. In fact, he begged Esme to go with him back to the house in Boston, he seems genuinely afraid of being alone.

I had several lines of inquiry going but no one had heard anything and there was no sign that Marcus and his fledgling revamped Volturi were planning anything, they were turned inwards at present building up their strength and reorganizing the hierarchy after losing so many key people in one fell swoop.

"Well, if it's not the Volturi or the guardians then just who the hell is gunning for us?"

I shrugged,

"I wish I could tell you, Garrett but I don't have a clue. The only one left is Nyx but she doesn't work directly, she gets others to do her dirty work."

"You think she might drop a few hints that vampires really exist and point out our weaknesses? A witch hunt kinda thing?"

"It's a possibility but I am keeping a close eye on all forms of communication and so far there's nothing, zip, nada. I don't like it, there's something in the air and I can't figure out why I can't find a trail of any sort. It's as if this danger is going to come from an unexpected direction that's if the danger is to all vampires, if it's targeted then just maybe it could be kept under wraps."

Garrett stared at me frowning,

"Targeted? How?"

"Well, let's think about this when the elder spoke to Charlie what exactly did he say?"

"I don't know, ahhh…..something about the engine of our destruction already being among us or something, he was being deliberately vague."

"Was he? I asked Charlie to repeat what this Quil said word for word,

"We don't need to take any action against the vampires Chief Swan, they have the engine of their destruction among them and Bella too if she continues to side with them, she is in great danger so long as she remains with the vampires, you would do well to get her out of there, away from the vampires, your granddaughter too."

"OK, so we've got some grave danger amongst us I don't see that it helps us."

"Maybe. Maybe not but what if the danger is close at hand? I mean the elder wanted Charlie to get Bella and Sophie away from "vampires" which meant the Cullen's and The Ma….Jasper specifically, you agree?"

"Well yeah, I mean they knew Bella was with Jasper and with the Cullen's plus us I guess, what's your point?"

"I was thinking, what if the danger is closer than we think? One of us I mean."

"Edward! That little fucker, I knew he was up to something as soon as I set eyes on him, the Nyx bitch too."

I hesitated, I had suspected Edward too when he suddenly reappeared,

"But what if he's just a decoy, someone for us to focus on? I mean he's a mind reader I know but he's hardly a threat to us, he can't fight worth a damn, I've seen him try with Emmett and let me tell you he was pathetic. Either of us could take him with both arms tied behind our backs and blindfolded."

"OK, but maybe this Goddess gave him some weapon, you have to agree that if he went to Volterra and she had he could devastate our kind, the leaders anyhow."

"Maybe, but he doesn't want to go to Volterra, or so he says, he's sticking close to Esme right now like a scared kid."

Garrett stared into space and as I watched his expression it changed, he had come to the same conclusion I had, there was something we were missing, something vital we had overlooked, but what?

"We need to talk to Sophie, she's spoken to Nyx the most, she might know what we're missing but let's not frighten her or upset anyone until we work out what's really going on."

I nodded my agreement and called Charlie's place hoping Sophie would be there to speak to us and trying to think of a good reason to give Bella if she asked.

 **Sophie**

Mommy and daddy had gone out for a while and Uncle Emmett was out back with grandpa mending the fence that had blown down ages ago in a gale so Aunt Rose and I were alone in the house playing snakes and ladders when Darius rang. I couldn't help listening in and when Aunt Rose asked if I wanted to speak to him I jumped up and ran to take the phone. I liked Darius, the way he called me Miss Sophie and treated me like I was really special.

"I'll be outside Sophie, it looks like your grandpa could do with a couple more hands. Come and join us when you finish."

I nodded and put the receiver to my ear,

"Hi, Darius."

"Well hello there Miss Sophie. Are you enjoying your vacation in Forks?"

"Yes, but I miss the chickens, especially Miss Matilda, are they all right?"

"Yes, we're taking good care of them for you and Miss Matilda laid her first egg this morning."

I was so excited and sad. I hadn't been there to give her some extra corn and pick up the warm egg.

"You will keep it for me won't you?"

"Of course, you can boil it when you come home. Sophie, I wanted to ask you about Nyx, would that be OK?"

I didn't want to think about her but I said OK because I didn't want to disappoint Darius and he sounded like it was important.

"I want you to think back and tell me anything you can remember that she said about us, about daddy, anything you forgot to tell us, anything that was odd."

I thought about that but I couldn't think of anything,

"OK then, you came to see me, so Nyx could ask me to allow her to take Carlisle with her, who else did you visit?"

"Only the Quileutes, we held hands and chanted, the same way they did to bring daddy back from the darkness."

"Do you remember anything that was said?"

"No, they were speaking funny but they weren't happy, like you."

"OK well if you think of anything you ask Rose or mommy if you can call me."

"Is it important Darius? I want to help. Is it to do with us coming to Forks? I know something is wrong because everyone is so jumpy."

"Nothing for you to worry about Miss Sophie, you're safe enough."

He told me that Garrett had finished putting the shingles on my wendy house roof and tomorrow Esme was going to start decorating inside. I wished I was back home to see,

"How long are we going to stay in Forks?"

"I don't know but when you get back your little clubhouse will be all finished and I expect a guided tour."

I giggled, it was only little, he didn't need me to guide him!

When mommy and daddy got back they had a present for me, a picture for my bedroom wall of a farmyard with ducks, chickens, a little pig and a calf I named Boo because of his big eyes, he looked like someone had frightened him by jumping out and shouting Boo! Grandpa put it up on the wall in my room so it wouldn't get damaged and when mommy put me to bed that night I told her the names of all the animals, Daisy and Danny the ducks, Jane and Pecky the chickens, Patty the pig and of course Boo

"Grandpa said you spoke to Darius earlier."

I nodded,

"I like talking to him, he calls me Miss Sophie like I was a Princess."

She hugged me laughing,

"You are a Princess to me, sweetie. So, what did you two talk about?"

"The shingles on my wendy house and oh yes, Matilda laid an egg. Darius promised to keep it for me. I wish I'd been there to collect it. When are we going home, mommy? I like staying here with grandpa but I miss my room and the chickens."

She smoothed my hair and kissed me on the forehead,

"Soon sweetie, I promise. Now, off to sleep. Tomorrow grandpa said he would take you to work with him, you can meet all the deputies."

I beamed, I'd been asking him every day and now, at last, I would get to see the police station where he was in charge.

"Can I ride in the cruiser with him?"

"Yes."

"Will he put the lights on? And the siren?"

She rolled her eyes,

"Maybe, you'll have to ask him in the morning."

 **Darius**

After I put the phone down from talking to Sophie I sighed and sat heavily on the sofa to be joined by Garrett,

"Did you get anything from that because I didn't."

Edward, who strolled into the room as I cut the connection, had seated himself opposite and was starting out the window as if afraid Nyx might appear there any minute and drag him back to hell.

"Why are you so worried? It was probably just the Quileutes blowing steam, they're probably just upset that they were forced to help Jasper."

"Did I ask for your input?"

He scowled,

"No, I was just pointing something out. Look, I know you don't trust me but I'm not your boogie man. N….she never asked me to do anything, especially not to Sophie, they're friends, aren't they? Or they were. If she wanted to hurt Sophie or Bella for that matter she wouldn't need any help."

Garrett grinned,

"And if she did you're the least likely to be chosen for a role, look at you. You only have to hear her name and you pee your pants."

Edward scowled and his eyes flashed but his bravado was short-lived,

"You have no idea what it's like there, either of you. I don't know why she allowed me to leave, I'm just relieved that she did but that doesn't make me your enemy."

"True, but no one is going to trust you and the best thing you can do is to sit quietly like a mouse and keep your nose out of our business. Got it?"

He didn't attempt to argue with me, just nodded his head and leaned back but continued staring out of the window where he could see Esme in the distance feeding the chickens. Edward was so petrified and Esme was his anchor, so long as she was close by he felt safe but if he lost sight of her he began to panic like a little boy who lost his mommy in a crowded store.

I didn't like Edward, I never had, but something told me he wasn't dangerous, a distraction possibly, a decoy maybe but not the source of the danger that loomed over us. The one person who knew the truth was the Quileute elder and there was no way he was going to fill me in on their little secret, unfortunately. I had pretty much ruled out the Volturi after speaking at length to Marcus. I'd listened as he told me about the new council and the aims it had adopted, pretty much the same as the old one except I thought Marcus was probably less corrupt and greedy than his predecessor Aro. Then I came right out and asked him if he knew of any threat to our kind.

"No, why? Do you?"

I explained the situation and he paused before speaking again,

"You think this threat is genuine? Do you think he meant all vampires or just those connected with the humans? He was quite sure that they should leave or risk their lives."

"Yeah, I know. To be frank with you I have no idea and if it's not the Quileutes or the Volturi then who the fuck is it?"

"I'll put someone in the problem and if I hear anything I'll get back to you, I owe The Major my life so I guess this would go some way to evening us up."

I was relieved he had seen it that way, not everyone would consider being ripped to pieces instead of being burned a good thing.


	88. Chapter 88

**Chapter Eighty Eight**

 **Bella**

I knew Jasper left once I was asleep, although he needed some sleep it was far less than a human and I was sure he used the time to hunt with Emmett or Rosalie or to talk, he had told me once that he had been alone for most of his life. As Carlisle's monster everyone feared him and although he and his "Mistress" in Mexico had a relationship of sorts, he had been quite open about it not wanting any secrets from me, he had never had any friends and the friendship the Cullens offered him was very precious. I didn't mind so long as he was by my side when I fell asleep and waiting for me when I woke up. I suspected that sometimes he would watch Sophie as she slept, his "daughter" was extremely important to him, she had shown him that he was not the monster he had thought himself, Sophie had offered him her friendship and trust when no one else would. It was yet another reason why I loved him so much.

Even knowing that he was cured I still found myself watching him for any signs of weakness, he looked healthy enough and never complained of the symptoms he had felt in the past but here in Forks there was something different about him, he didn't act any differently towards Sophie or myself, nor did he voice any feelings that something was strange but I knew it. I wondered if he was on edge because of Quil's words, after all, if the elder was right there was an unseen and unknown threat lurking somewhere close by ready to destroy all vampires.

Edward had been in the darkness and returned and he was different, it had changed him so was it possible that Jasper also was changed in some way? After all, he had been there far longer than Edward, on several occasions, he had even died there and been resurrected by Nyx the Goddess of the night. She had seemed friendly enough to Sophie and she'd saved Jasper's life but was she really a friend? I had read a lot about her, all myths and legends obviously but surely they had their basis in facts learned centuries ago by the ancients. If so then it was worrying because she was known for the dark parts of nature, the unpleasant things of life and she was so powerful and presumably determined that even the father of the Gods was scared of her wrath.

So, just what was she capable of if she decided to make a game of our lives for her own amusement? Would she wind Edward up, point him in our direction and wait to see how we reacted? Had she given him a task to perform that would determine the continued existence of the vampires? Could it be something as simple as her playing a prank for her own enjoyment that would result in the death of some, or all, vampires? She certainly seems closer to the guardians and they hated all vampires.

I wished I knew the answer, I wished I could be certain that my shield would protect us from whatever was coming but there again I wished I knew whether there really was a threat, wouldn't Nyx greatest joke be to put us all on guard and do absolutely nothing? All these thoughts whirled around in my head as I fell asleep.

 **Jasper**

I knew Bella was scared and did all I could to put her mind at rest but at the end of the day, I was no less concerned than she was. I knew something was coming, I could sense it in the air ever since we arrived in Forks. It was as if the air thrummed with electricity, a harbinger of a storm or catastrophe but when I asked Emmett and Rose if they felt it too neither had. Charlie, who I least expected to be aware of impending danger, was the only one who admitted to feeling the uneasy atmosphere but then again he knew this town so maybe he was more sensitive to small changes that the others wouldn't pick up on but even he had no idea which direction it might be emanating from.

"Keep your eyes peeled son, I'll try talking to Quil again but I don't hold out much hope of him telling me anything useful, I haven't heard anything from my old friends on the res since my last visit there or my ex-wife for that matter. I think they all washed their hands of me when I took a stand next to my daughter although they should have known me well enough to expect it."

"I will Charlie, I just wish it would manifest itself, all this waiting around is driving me crazy."

When I had satisfied myself that Bella and Sophie were settled for the night I patrolled the area, unable to sit still and hoping my fighting senses might give me an edge when it came to sensing danger. Rose and Emmett stayed close to the house ready to defend my family which gave me the freedom to venture further than otherwise and I found myself drawn inexorably towards the reservation even though I doubted the danger had anything to do with the Quileutes. I was about a mile out from the village when I sensed movement around me and froze watching from my perch high in the trees as several huge wolves passed under me padding silently over the twig and leaf strewn ground. They seemed to have a purpose so I decided to follow and found myself part of their hunt. Several miles on they crossed a nomads trail, there was a strange vampire close by, could this be the danger we had been waiting for? I continued to follow as they climbed a steep mountain trail leading high into the Olympic range gaining on the unsuspecting vampire. Should I allow them to kill him or her? Or warn their quarry and question this stranger myself? As I debated the question the decision was taken out of my hands, I heard a savage snarl and knew the fight was on.

 **Emmett**

I'd been feeling uneasy all evening and decided to take off after Jasper, it seems to me that any danger was more likely to target him and not Bella or Sophie who had left most of the vampire company, besides they had Rosalie and Charlie to watch over them. I rarely got such a strong sense of danger but when I did I listened and this was telling me to get away from the house, the action was going down tonight but not here and I hated the idea of missing a fight plus there was Jasper to think of, he might be a great fighter but he was still only one man and who knew how numerous the enemy might be.

As I made my way higher up the mountain away from Forks I hesitated, what if I was wrong? No, I wasn't, the sense of something wrong was even stronger now and drew me on. Then I heard it, snarls and howls mixed with screams, there was a vicious fight going on up ahead and I raced onwards ready to help Jasper should he need me. It seemed we had been wrong to dismiss the guardians as the threat going by the snarls and growls I could hear in the distance and the scent trail Jasper had left behind headed in the same direction. When I reached a position where I could look down on what was happening I froze, below me was a mass of wolves surrounding a lone vampire but it wasn't Jasper, there was no sign of him, had I been mistaken? Or was he out there somewhere watching just like me?

Unsure what to do and aware I couldn't take on the number of giant wolves that were attacking I circled the area watchful for any sentries the guardians might have posted looking for Jasper but his scent was masked by the overwhelming stench of wolf and realizing I didn't stand a chance of finding him right now I backed away to a safe distance upset that I hadn't been able to save a fellow vampire from death at the hands of the guardians. I had no idea how big the pack was and until tonight I had no idea just how large the guardian wolves were but I sure did now.

As I sat down on a rock silence enveloped the area, the nomad was dead and then the wolves began to howl in triumph, a sound that made me shiver. I was just glad they hadn't come across Jasper or I doubted even he could have taken all those on single-handed.

Feeling my cell phone vibrate I took it out surprised to see the caller was Darius,

"Hello?"

"Emmett, where are you? Rosalie said you'd gone out after The Major. Did you find him?"

"Nope but I had a front row seat at a guardian kill. They are huge Darius, the poor nomad they hunted down didn't stand a chance."

"They were hunting a nomad? Good. Did you find The Major?"

"No, I lost his scent among the wolf spoor but he's around here somewhere, I'm just glad they didn't come across his scent first, he could never have fought that whole pack."

"Emmett, listen to me, get back to town as quickly as you can and don't stop for anything, Rose will meet you outside the diner."

"But what about Jasper? The wolves are still out here."

"Just do it, Emmett, he can take care of himself. Go, NOW."

I hesitated and as I did so I heard a sound, someone was approaching slowly but it was only one set of footsteps so not the wolves but even so I melted into the darkness of the trees keen to see my company before they saw me. I put my phone back in my pocket and relaxed as I recognized Jasper as he stepped into the moonlight then stared as I realized he was naked and his body was covered in blood, fur, and venom. He'd been caught up in the fight after all and survived, I was amazed at that thought and opened my mouth to call out to him when he turned as if listening to something and took off back the way he had come.

Pulling out my phone I called Darius back and told him what I'd seen,

"Man, that must have been one hell of a fight."

"Emmett, you came within inches of death a few minutes ago. Sure The Major was in the fight but he was with the wolves."

"What? Are you crazy?"

"Think about it Em, the guardians brought him back to life and they were able to do that because one of his ancestors was a Native American. He must have carried the guardian gene and now they've triggered it somehow. He's the one who's going to destroy us if we don't get to him first."

I felt like I'd been hit by a semi-trailer, I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Now get back to Forks and be careful to stay away from the wolves. Grab Rosalie from the diner and get out of there as fast as you can, if he finds you, he'll kill you. Bella and Sophie are safe enough, Charlie too if there are no vampires around. Once you get back to us we'll figure out what to do."

"But what do I tell Bella and Charlie?"

"Nothing, I'll speak to them once you're safely away from Forks and whatever you do, don't tell them what's happened. Call me once you're on the road and I'll tell you where to meet us."

I put my phone away once more and started running, still unable to believe that Jasper was a guardian, how could he be both vampire and guardian? But then how could he be both vampire and human? I just prayed I would get to Rosalie before he did.


	89. Chapter 89

**Chapter Eighty Nine**

 **Charlie**

When Rose woke me in the middle of the night I knew there was something very wrong but even she couldn't tell me what it was what. All she could tell me was that she'd received a call from Darius with instructions to go to the diner in town and wait for Emmett keeping out of sight. He told her that Bella, Sophie, and I were in no danger and that he would call me later with the details but that it was vital she left the house immediately.

In the event, she left only reluctantly and once she was out of sight I got my shotgun from the safe and took up position so I could see out the windows to the front and side of the house. I trusted Darius, he would never leave Sophie unguarded if he thought she was in any danger, he loved my granddaughter like she was one of his own but I was uneasy, something had made him clear the house of vampires and I surmised it had something to do with the threat from Quil. I had picked up the phone and carried it with me so I could grab it as soon as it rang preventing it from waking the others who were still fast asleep thank God. I didn't want to be trying to explain what was going on when I had no idea myself.

Rose had been gone about an hour and a half when Darius finally rang and to my relief, he sounded calm albeit concerned.

"Charlie, I'm guessing you're loaded for bear and watching from the window right now."

"You got that right. What in tarnation is going on?"

"Let me say first that you three are perfectly safe, Charlie. Garrett and I worked out what the threat is and it has nothing to do with any of you."

"Unless we are around vampires you mean."

"True, that's why I got Rose out of the house, she and Emmett are meeting up with us to see if we can sort this out but I have to tell you, Charlie, it's serious and it concerns Jasper."

I groaned inwardly although I had guessed as much.

"Go on."

I listened aghast as he explained what he'd discovered and what Emmett had seen,

"You mean Jasper killed the nomadic vampire with the guardians?"

"Yes, Nyx agreed to help Sophie to bring him back from the darkness and used the Quileutes to accomplish this but I think she knew exactly what would happen as a result. She wants the vampires exterminated to fill up her darkness and cause mayhem, that's right up her street. Whatever the Quileutes did it woke a gene that had lain dormant in his body all this time and now around vampires he's lethal. That's what Quil meant when he told you to get Bella and Sophie away from us. I'm guessing that Jasper, once he's phased, can't distinguish between vampires and humans very easily and might well kill one or all of you while in wolf form. Only the presence of a vampire triggers the phasing gene so as long as there are none of us around you're safe."

I stared up at the ceiling wondering what Bella would make of this news and Sophie too.

"Is it permanent? And won't his own vampire genes kick it off? I mean is he going to try killing himself?"

"I don't know but I'm putting my hopes on Rose who with Edward's help may be able to work something out."

"What do you mean? Can he be cured?"

"I…...I don't know Charlie and if we can't….well it won't be long before the Volturi hear about this and they will be forced to act, he's far too dangerous, especially if the wolf genes push him into hunting for vampires, he's not a guardian by birth so we have no idea how this will affect his behavior long term but humans won't trigger a response and being around Bella and Sophie may help to keep him calm."

"You listen to me Darius, if there is any chance whatsoever that he might turn on my daughter or Sophie I'll kill him myself, I won't put them in danger and he wouldn't want me too, he loves them too much."

"I understand but so long as he stays calm and away from other vampires he should be fine if you think differently then do whatever you have to do Charlie."

"Does he know?"

"That he's phased? I have no idea."

"Should I tell him? I mean what the hell do I tell, Bella?"

"That's for you to decide, you'll be closest to him so you can gauge his mood, see what if anything he knows. Garrett and I are moving as close as we think safe to Forks and if anything happens you act then call and we'll come. Hopefully, between us, we can put him down. If you think it's too dangerous then get the girls and leave, drive south and we'll catch you up. If you can keep him away from the res that would be best, we have no idea how they'll react to his phasing, they might affect his behaviour or they might want him dead too although my money's on The Major if it comes to a fight between him and the wolves, he might change his form but he won't lose his fighting skills and he was deadly enough before, with fangs and claws he's going to be twice as lethal."

When I hung up I put my shotgun down beside the couch, unwilling to lock it away again just yet despite Darius assurance that we were in no danger, and got myself a beer then settled down with it in easy reach and closed my eyes. What the hell were we going to do now? After curing Jasper I thought the trouble was over and then we all thought the danger was coming from outside despite what Quil had said but instead….instead we were right back where we started except this time we didn't have the support of other vampires and if Rose and Edward couldn't find a way to stop this then Jasper would be right back in the crosshairs once more.

There was no way I could keep this a secret from Bella, she always knew if I was being economical with the truth and besides, she had a right to know, so did Jasper for that matter but maybe I could keep it hidden for a little while, just until Rosalie came up with something useful. Knowing you were turning into a monster who killed your own kind would be bad enough but knowing there was a way to stop it might make the truth a little easier to swallow. I didn't even want to think about the consequences if they couldn't come up with a way out of this, it didn't bear thinking about. Sophie would be devastated and Bella's heart would break, I cursed the bitch who set all this in motion and wished I could come face to face with her although I had no idea how you killed a Goddess if that were even a possibility.

A little while later I heard the back door open and then close again quietly and Jasper came into the room looking puzzled.

"Where is everyone?"

"Gone."

He stared at me for a moment in silence then tested the air as if he were checking I was telling the truth.

"It stinks in here Charlie."

"Yeah, I'm sure it does. You OK Jasper? Where have you been? You look a wreck."

He examined his clothing which was torn and stained, his shoes missing altogether and frowned,

"I…..I'm not sure, it's all a blur."

"So you don't remember the events of this evening?"

His eyes bore into me, his brow furrowing,

"No, and why are you reaching for that shotgun Charlie? You plan on trying to shoot me?"

I sighed, I was going to have to tell him, he knew something was very wrong.

"Sit down son, there's something I need to tell you and you aren't going to like it."

He perched on the edge of a chair as I told him of my conversation with Darius his fists clenching when I told him he had run with the wolf pack.

"So you see, you're the problem Jasper and I'm really not comfortable having you around under the circumstances."

He got up and strode over grabbing the shotgun from my hands and twisting the barrel into a figure eight before throwing it to the floor contemptuously.

"You can't kill me Charlie and I'm no threat to you or Bella, you have no vampire genes and guardians only kill vampires."

"Are you sure about that? Only I think Emily was trying to tell me that the wolves are dangerous to humans too. I want to talk to Quil, find out more about the guardians and I want you to come with me, we need to know just how dangerous you really are."

I could hear a low growl in his throat a sound of anger that I'd never heard before and that worried me too, I wanted him out of the house if there was any chance at all that he might lose control. Aware of my concern he pulled himself together and the growling stopped then he nodded,

"Fine, let's see what the Quileute elder has to say."

Relieved he had agreed to accompany me I wasted no time getting him out of the house and once in the cruiser, I called Quils number glad that he answered quickly, he didn't sleep much which worked in my favor it being three thirty in the morning by this time.

"Charlie, I thought I might be hearing from you."

"So, you know what happened earlier. Why didn't you tell me? You put my daughter and granddaughter at risk keeping it a secret."

"It was none of my concern, I told you to get them away from the vampires if you chose to ignore me that was your choice."

"I want to know everything, so does Jasper and we're coming to see you."

"Neither of you is welcome on the reservation Charlie, come and you will be attacked."

Jasper snatched the phone from my hand,

"Really? You want to lose your whole pack? Then be my guest."

I took it back as the plastic groaned under the pressure of his grasp,

"It's your choice Quil, but either way we're coming."

I cut him off and drove in the direction of the reservation as Jasper cursed softly,

"I guess I should have known something would go wrong, it was all too easy. You know I can't stay with Bella and Sophie if I can't control myself, I remember vaguely what I did earlier Charlie but I didn't just help kill the nomad, I turned on the other wolves too, it was as if I couldn't help myself, I saw every living thing around me as the enemy. Darius was right to get Rose and Emmett away, I would have murdered them too if I'd found them at the house when I got back there. I wasn't even sure where I was headed until I recognized the house."

"Don't lose hope yet, Rose is going to try to work out how the bene got switched on and the Quileutes might be able to help, whether they want to or not."

He turned pain filled eyes towards me,

"And if they can't? If it's impossible to switch it back off, what then? I can't go on without Bella and Sophie but I won't put their lives in danger, I'd rather kill myself."

I leaned over and touched his shoulder,

"Let's wait and see Jasper, no need for rash actions just yet."

We were almost at the reservation when a figure emerged from the darkness to stand in the middle of the road forcing me to slam the brakes on. Cursing I opened my door only to find Jasper was already facing the stranger ready to attack, his body shaking violently.

"Calm down Major, you won't attack me. I'm no threat to you at the moment."

The stranger's voice was soft but carried in the still night air and slowly Jasper's body stilled and he rose from the semi-crouch he had adopted.

"Who the hell are you?"

The stranger, a young man with long hair that reached his shoulders and the strangest brown and amber eyes that appeared to gleam in the moonlight spoke,

"A friend and it looks like you need one of those right now. I must apologize for the part the Quileutes played in your situation Major, I only became aware of it a few hours ago and came straight here. Quil cannot help you, I doubt he knew what he and the others were manipulated into doing. You can lay the blame at Nyx feet, it was unwise to trust her."

I glanced at Jasper who while still wary had stopped glancing around so I knew we were alone, did this guy really think it was safe to confront Jasper alone at this juncture? Especially as he seemed to know more about the situation than we did.

"We had little choice at the time but then you must know that, in fact, you know a lot more than is good for you stranger."

The young man nodded,

"Yes, I'm often told that and while it's probably true I'm in no danger from you. The nomad's scent caused you to phase, only then did you become unable to control yourself. You killed two of my wolves tonight."

"Your wolves? They were Quileutes."

"Yes, they were but all guardians are mine so I guess that includes you now Major, not a situation either of us finds particularly comfortable but unavoidable unless your friends find a way to switch your wolf gene off again. The Quileutes do not have that knowledge, neither do I but I am willing to try and aid you if you will trust me."

"Why should I trust you?"

The young man smiled and threw his arms wide,

"Why not? I'm the only friend you have right now with a possibility of a cure and it would be far too dangerous for you to return to your wife and daughter. Anything could trigger the gene, do you really want Bella or Sophie standing close when that happens?"

I waited as Jasper thought about this, I don't think either of us thought the young man was telling anything but the truth but whether Jasper would accept his help was still in the air.

"If it will help you make a decision you can call Darius and ask his opinion, just tell him Johnny H is offering you his help and listen to what he has to say. He knows of me and my reputation."


	90. Chapter 90

**Chapter Ninety**

 **Bella**

Something woke me, an uneasy feeling that the house was far too quiet that gave me a sick feeling in my stomach, had something happened? I climbed out of bed and looked in on Sophie who was still sleeping peacefully then crept downstairs as if to make a noise might draw unwanted attention to myself but I needn't have bothered, the house was deserted. Everyone was gone which made no sense, Jasper wouldn't leave us unprotected and neither would Rosalie or Emmett, even dad was missing along with his cruiser and I began to feel dread creeping up on me, where were they all? I checked the kitchen table and hall stand for a note but there was nothing, Sophie and I were alone here and I had no idea why. Surely if there had been a threat we wouldn't have been left unprotected but if the others had gone out for some reason surely they would have left a note or something. Dad's bed looked as if he had risen hurriedly, he never left the covers in a mess usually which pointed towards an emergency but that didn't make sense either.

I didn't like it and decided to get dressed and if no one appeared then I would wake Sophie and we would go into town, maybe dad had an urgent call from the station. If the cruiser was parked outside I would feel a little less apprehensive although something told me this had nothing to do with normal business.

As I threw on some clothes I heard the sound of a car draw up outside and looking through the curtains I recognized dad's cruiser but as he got out I realized he was alone. Relieved I didn't have to wake Sophie I ran downstairs still doing up the buttons on my shirt. As he opened the door his face was illuminated by the hall light and I stopped dead, he looked haggard and suddenly I realized how old and tired he looked.

"Dad, what's going on? Where are the others?"

"Bella? I'm sorry, I was hoping to get back before you woke up, you must have been confused when you found the house empty."

"I was, so where's Rose? And Jasper? They didn't all go out together, that doesn't make sense, not unless you discovered something. Did you?"

He nodded and walked through to the kitchen putting the kettle on to boil and busying himself with cups and milk from the fridge until I stood in front of him so he had to look at me.

"Dad, what's happened?Where are they? Where were you?"

"Sit down Bella, as soon as I make coffee I promise I'll tell you everything."

Watching him I saw his hands were shaking and panic began bubbling up in my mind.

He handed me a coffee then sat down opposite staring at the wall behind me,

"Something happened tonight, Bella. Something that means Jasper had to go away."

Suddenly I couldn't breathe, but finally, I choked out the words,

"Go away? What do you mean? He can't just go away without a word, what happened, where is he?"

Dad explained the circumstances, Darius' call to Rosalie and then him, Jasper's return and their meeting with Johnny H while I listened unable to take it all in and when he finished I still had questions.

"Where did he go? Why can't Sophie and I join him? We aren't vampires so we'd be safe enough. We belong with him, he's my husband dad I have to be with him."

"I know it's difficult to understand Bella, it took me some time too but like I said you wouldn't be safe, no one could guarantee that Jasper wouldn't lose control if he became angry or was provoked. You can't put Sophie at risk and it's not safe for you either, Jasper understood that. He promised to call you today and explain everything and Rosalie and Edward are going to do all they can to help. The important thing is to keep this a secret because if the Volturi find out they will be hunting for him and that could cause a war that would result in deaths on both sides. You have to be strong for Sophie and pray they can find a way to turn this gene back off. Remember Carlisle was able to mess around with his genes so it's not a lost cause."

I got up shaking my head, I couldn't imagine a life without Jasper, I wouldn't but….

"Carlisle couldn't save him before Dad, we had to rely on Nyx and look where that got us. I don't believe Jasper would hurt me or Sophie and I have to talk to him face to face. He needs me more than ever right now, I won't turn my back on him so you get hold of this Johnny person and tell him I want to speak to my husband."

To my horror I found myself crying and fled back upstairs locking myself in the bathroom and struggling to pull myself together. I had to be strong for Jasper and Sophie, I wouldn't allow myself to go to pieces, that bitch Nyx wouldn't win, she couldn't be allowed to, there had to be a way to reverse this somehow.

When Sophie got up the first thing she did, as always, was to rush downstairs to give Jasper a big hug but this time, of course, his chair was empty and she came to a stop in the doorway then looked around before checking the lounge and dining room then returned to the kitchen.

"Where is everyone mommy?"

"They had to go out for a while Sophie. Eat your breakfast and we'll make a shopping list then later you and I can go to the store. You know how bad grandpa is at grocery shopping."

She eyed me suspiciously but then dad came to the rescue by pretending the bread was jammed in the toaster knowing she would go to help him, Sophie was always the first one there in any kind of "emergency".

While she went up to dress Dad called Quil to ask if Johnny H and Jasper were there only to find they weren't, nor would Quil give him a number for the guardian leader so all I could do was wait for Jasper to call me which was frustrating.

"I'm going to drive out to the reservation and force Quil to tell me where Jasper is."

Dad put a restraining arm on mine,

"Let me, he's more likely to speak to me in person than you, besides I'm sure you'll hear from Jasper soon and who knows, Rose may have good news for you both very quickly."

I wanted to believe him but something told me things were never that simple in my experience, not where Jasper was concerned.

In the event I didn't have to wait long, Jasper called just as we were finishing the list although Sophie had done most of the work, I couldn't think of anything but Jasper and the terrible trick Nyx had played on him. Sophie got to the phone first and I could have cried with relief when I heard her,

"Daddy! Where are you? Everyone was gone when I woke up and mommy is acting really strange."

Dad called Sophie out to help him in the garden when she had spoken to Jasper who fended off her questions somehow and once we were alone I fired my own at him.

"Bella, I'm OK really. I don't remember much about last night and I haven't had any problems since but I've been talking to Johnny H and he's right, it isn't safe for you to be around me right now. He explained how Sam Uley lost his temper and scarred his girlfriend before he could stop himself, I won't put you or Sophie in danger like that. With luck Rose will come up with a solution or maybe Johnny can help, he intimated that he could but we haven't gotten around to that subject yet."

"How? Why should he anyway, you're his enemy."

Jasper laughed but there was no pleasure in it,

"Not any more it would seem. Now I have to worry about the Volturi, it seems someone always wants a piece of me."

"I love you, Jasper, come home please, we can sort this out and there are no vampires here any longer."

"I want to darlin' really I do but it's just too dangerous."

"Where are you? Can't I at least say goodbye? I can't do this, I can't live without you and neither can Sophie, don't do this to us, please Jasper."

It was emotional blackmail I knew but I was desperate.

"I…..I can't but I promise to keep in contact and as soon as I have news I'll let you know. Hopefully, this will all be over soon. Oh and Bella, make Sophie promise not to try contacting Nyx again, I don't want her having anything to do with that bitch."

"I will, when will you call again? What do I tell her? What did you tell her?"

"Just that I had to take a sudden trip and that there's no more danger so she shouldn't be scared. You stay with Charlie, for now, he'll look after you both for me."

"And what if they don't come up with something? What happens to us then?"

"They will. I have to go Bella but remember I love you more than life itself, you and my daughter."

I tried to put on a brave face for Sophie's sake although she seems happy enough with Jasper's explanation that he had to take a trip. She collected all the items on our list and insisted on paying the cashier at the checkout and helping me stow the grocery sacks in the trunk so as a treat I took her to the diner for lunch only to wish I hadn't. The guy's at the counter were talking about an accident on the road to Port Angeles when we sat down and as I listened in to their conversation I realized they were talking about two Quileute boys who had died in the auto accident. Was this a story concocted to explain the deaths of the two wolves Jasper had killed last night?

"You shoulda seen the mess. According to Deputy Haines they musta been doing over a hundred, they were smashed up so bad."

I felt sick but I had to eat my lunch or Sophie would start asking questions to which I had no answers for her. I wished Jasper was here to put his arms around me and tell me everything was going to be OK because I couldn't put on a brave face for much longer I missed him so much and feared for the future, our future as a family.

When we got home Rosalie called to speak to Sophie, apologizing for leaving without saying goodbye but explaining Esme had needed their help without going into details.

"That's OK Aunt Rose, when are you coming back?"

Rosalie explained they would be away for at least a week and might not see her again until we got back home which satisfied the little girl for now then she asked to speak to me.

After apologizing again she said that she and Edward were working hard on finding a way to turn off the wolf gene but she wouldn't lie and say she held out much hope.

"I'm not a geneticist Bella and neither is Edward although he knows a little more than me as he worked closely with Carlisle on the "cure". I don't see what we can do otherwise but I think you and Sophie would be safe with Jasper, he loves you far too much to ever harm either of you even if he did lose control, you might have to face up to living away from us permanently which breaks my heart, Esme's and Emmett's too."

I hated the idea of losing this family I had become so close to but she was right, if they couldn't cure Jasper then he could never come into contact with any of them again and neither could Sophie or myself, the very smell of vampire scent could be enough to set him off.

The rest of the day dragged as I felt in limbo, my life, Sophie's future was being decided by others yet again and all we could do was wait for someone to tell us. I felt tired and dispirited and was relieved when it was finally Sophie's bedtime so I could stop trying to act normally and give myself over to the frustration and anger that were building inside me.

Dad had taken a few more days off work to stay with me and help and when I got back downstairs after telling Sophie a bedtime story he handed me coffee laced with brandy.

"You look like you could do with it, my mom swore by it as a cure-all."

I took a sip and wrinkled my nose but didn't;t put it down, anything that might help was welcome at the moment. We talked about the situation and I told him what Rosalie had pointed out.

"Yeah well, that makes sense. If he smells a vampire he's gonna flip out and kill them but it'll be hard on both of you, Sophie is very fond of the Cullens. Me too, they're really nice people for vampires. Hell, listen to me, I sound crazy even to my own ears talking about vampires and guys who turn into wolves."

"What did Quil say?"

Dad sighed heavily putting his own now empty mug down,

"Not much, couldn't or wouldn't tell me how to reach their leader, just told me to stay away and keep as far from vampires as possible. He's still pissed that Nyx used them to save Jasper and even more annoyed that they turned him into a vampire guardian or whatever. So, I called Darius and he gave me a number but he told me to give Johnny H some space, that he's a good man for a guardian and if he can help he probably will although what form that help might take he wouldn't speculate on."

It occurred to me that dad might have seen Sue on the res so I asked after her, not that I really cared about the bitch.

"Nope, haven't seen her or spoken to her since that time she told me she signed the divorce papers. I guess I shoulda known it was coming, I turned a blind eye to her attitude towards you for too long. I did hear she has a granddaughter though, Miriam."

I nodded, I hadn't known Leah was pregnant but I wished her well and hoped Miriam would be as healthy and happy as Sophie was.

Climbing into bed alone layer I missed Jasper, even more, I ached to have his body close to mine, his arms around me. I felt sick with worry and loneliness and prayed someone would come up with a solution to the problem soon or I would force this Johnny H to allow Sophie and I to join my husband although quite how I would accomplish that I had no idea.


	91. Chapter 91

**Chapter Ninety One**

 **Rosalie**

I couldn't believe we were back where we started and all because of that bitch Nyx. I guess it should have been apparent that a Goddess with such a pedigree was likely to double cross us somewhere down the line but even so. And all of us had been convinced that Edward was the one who would cause us trouble. It seems she had allowed him to return to us as misdirection, just like a magician, keep the audience's attention on one thing while doing the trick with another. I wanted to rip the bitch to pieces but of course, she was untouchable hiding there in the darkness but what I hoped was that just maybe she had miscalculated. She didn't know that Edward was a scientific whizz kid although not on the same level as Carlisle it must be said. Maybe he could pull a rabbit out of the hat and slap her in the face with it instead.

Esme was devastated at the thought she might never see Bella or Sophie again, after all, if we couldn't help Jasper then in order to be together as a family they would have to cut all ties to our world. She and I worked on Edward who at first seemed reluctant to get involved. It didn't take long to discover that he was terrified of Nyx discovering he had helped to foil her little plan and drag him back to hell but as Darius and Garrett who had joined us were quick to point out to him, if he refused to help they would ensure his life here would be equally as awful and he finally agreed but worked with one eye watching his back.

It was terrible for Bella and Sophie to be separated from Jasper but I understood why it was necessary even if I didn't trust this Johnny H as much as Darius or Jasper obviously did. Why would he want to help Jasper when to stand back and do nothing might help the destruction of the vampire race? It was Darius who explained,

"The guardians or at least Johnny H isn't interested in destroying the vampires, he's only interested in the safety of the native Americans and the vampires aren't their only enemies. The werewolves were an even greater threat at one time until the Volturi hunted them to near extinction. Besides, Johnny H doesn't believe in annihilating any species, he's not a murderer or a despot and as long as we keep away from his people he leaves us alone. At one time there was a war between our species which almost wiped out both and he's aware that if The Major begins a war against the vampires the Volturi will act against the guardians and many more from each side will die once more. He just wants to preserve the status quo and another thing, he hates manipulation, as far as he is concerned The Major is a pawn being moved around the board against his will, first by Carlisle and the Volturi and now by Nyx. If he can help without putting his own people in danger he will but he'll need to work fast before the Volturi find out what's going on and act accordingly."

Esme paced from room to room day after day asking us every few hours if we had found anything but we had no news for her or Bella. Whatever the guardians had done, or rather Nyx, we had no idea how to nullify it and although I had been suspicious of Edward at first it soon became apparent that he was working as hard as I was to find a cure. Bella meanwhile was becoming more and more anxious about Jasper. Charlie reported that she wasn't eating or sleeping properly and her old back injury was playing her up again after she insisted helping her dad redecorate the hall and stairs.

"I'm going to Forks, I can't do anything here but I may be able to help Bella and Charlie, at least I won't feel so useless."

"It's not a good idea Esme, what if he returns?"

"Darius, you and I both know Johnny won't let Jasper return while he's any danger to Bella, Sophie or anyone else for that matter and he wouldn't want to anyway. You stay here and watch Edward, maybe we'll have good news for them soon."

I knew it was useless to try stopping Esme once she had made up her mind so I just sent a word of encouragement and a hug for Sophie. Emmett had decided someone should go with her and as he was no use to us right now he volunteered to drive Esme to Forks and stay with her until we had news one way or the other.

 **Bella**

The longer this went on the more despondent I felt, why were the fates against us? What was so terrible about two people being in love that turned the world against us? All we wanted was to be a family, to live together, to love each other and bring our daughter up. Jasper had even begun adoption proceedings to make Sophie officially his daughter although as far as both Sophie and I were concerned he already was. She didn't understand this separation and I really couldn't explain it to her, how could I tell her that her daddy had been turned into a killer by Nyx and the Quileutes? That if he came home and found Emmett, Esme or any of the other vampires we saw as family here he would attack and kill them, probably turning into a giant wolf in order to do so? All I could do was to tell her that he still had a few things that he needed to sort out before he could come home permanently, things that had come up suddenly forcing him to leave without saying goodbye to her. I don't think she entirely believed me but for a week she made do with the odd question and when he finally called and spoke to her he went along with my story and put her mind a little at ease but after two weeks she was no longer buying it, Sophie was far too intelligent to allow that to fly any longer so after talking to dad and Jasper I decided she deserved the truth, or at least some of it.

When Esme called to say she was on her way I admit I had mixed feelings, I was relieved to have another woman to talk to but I was also afraid that her presence might delay Jaspers return. Of course, Charlie was delighted, he liked Esme and having a female to fuss over him was a bonus, especially since I hurt my back helping him paint the stairs. I guess I should have known that twisting on a ladder to reach the ceiling with a paintbrush wasn't a good idea for someone with damaged discs, a legacy of my accident but I couldn't just sit around worrying. Hence I was on the steps cleaning out the back of a kitchen cupboard that didn't look as if Sue had touched it for years. I guess the fact it was full of homemade chutneys and pickles given to dad by old Miss Fowler who lived down the street over the years, all items he didn't have the heart to refuse or throw away since my stepmom flatly refused to use them.

When Sophie ran in from the garden she didn't see me behind the door and knocked over the steps sending me crashing to the floor on my tail amid a mixture of smashed glass and pickled vegetables and fruits. I knew as I hit the floor that I'd done some serious damage but tried to get up to reassure my daughter who was screaming for dad and trying to pick her way through the mess to my side.

"Stay where you are or you'll trail this mess all through the house. Go out and tell grandpa to call the doctor, I don't think I can get up, I twisted my ankle."

Being a sensible little girl Sophie ran out to get dad, I had lied about my ankle, the pain was in my back but I didn't want to worry anyone just yet. If only Esme had been here she could have picked me up and carried me into the other room but when dad tried it hurt too much and I weighed probably more than he could comfortably have lifted anyway. When the doctor arrived he took one look at me, still on the kitchen floor amid the mess, gave me a quick examination and insisted on calling for an ambulance.

I hated hospitals and anything to do with them but I had to admit I was in so much discomfort I was glad of the pain meds the paramedic gave me before they lifted me off the floor on a spinal board for the trip to the local hospital where I was taken through to the trauma room for a proper evaluation. The doctor, having heard my history, wanted to do an MRI scan and when the nurse helped me fill in the forms I hesitated over the "Are you or could you be pregnant?" but I hadn't missed a month so we put no and they took me through to the mobile scanner, I was lucky that it was a day the machine was on site but I guess someone else would lose an appointment for me.

The pain was getting worse and I was given stronger meds so the next few hours were a blur and when I finally came to I was in a hospital room lying flat on my back wearing a collar and strapped to a board with my dad and Esme sitting by my bedside looking worried.

"Where's Sophie? Is she OK?"

"Emmett's looking after her. She wanted to come with me but I told her you'd be asleep and I'd bring her in tomorrow to visit. Emmett took her to buy you a card and some flowers."

"Tomorrow? I've got to stay in? Oh, please tell me you haven't told Jasper?"

I had visions of him rushing back if he thought I was really injured.

"No, we haven't spoken to anyone yet. The doctor is coming back shortly to speak to you, Bella."

I sighed, all I needed was bed rest for a few days, I'd go mad laying here thinking about Sophie and Jasper and able to do nothing. It brought back memories of the time I spent in the hospital after the accident, the mind-numbing boredom and I hadn't had a child to worry about then.

"How long do they think I'll be here? I mean…...what did I do?"

I sensed their apprehension but before I could press them for a answer the doctor appeared and even he looked ill at ease.

"Mrs. Whitlock, I'm glad you're with us again. I thought it best to fill you in before we move you."

"Move me? Where? Why?"

He took the chair dad had vacated and smiled reassuringly at me.

"We really aren't capable of treating someone with your particular kind of injury so I've arranged for you to be taken to Harborview spinal center. You were aware that your previous accident caused an instability in your spine?"

"Yes, I was told to be careful but…"

He interrupted me,

"Yes, well I'm afraid the fall has caused a major trauma, several discs are causing pressure on your spinal cord and there is a possibility that if the pressure is not eased quickly that damage to your spinal cord may occur if it has not already happened. It is vital that you remain very still which is why you are immobilized. The helicopter will be here in a little while and your father is going to accompany you. Be assured Harborview is very good."

With a final shake of dad's hand and goodbye to Esme, he was gone leaving me stunned and in shock, spinal cord injury? That meant paralysis, a bullet I had only narrowly dodged in the accident. I couldn't be paralyzed, I had Sophie to consider and Jasper. Oh God, Jasper, I wanted him so badly right now I was so scared.

"Don't worry too much Bella, I'm sure they'll be able to put things right and Emmett and I will look after Sophie until you get back."

"Please don't tell Sophie I might never walk again, she'll think it's all her fault. Just tell her my back is bad again. She knows I have trouble with it from time to time and don't tell Jasper much as I need him right now it wouldn't be safe for him in a hospital not while he's so unstable. Just tell him I lost my voice or something."

They exchanged a look,

"We could but Sophie will tell him the truth. It's better to keep it simple and tell him you hurt your back but you're having physiotherapy on it in a clinic in Seattle. If you can talk to him, reassure him yourself, so much the better. It would put his mind at rest."

Much as I hated the idea of hearing his voice fearing I wouldn't be able to stop myself crying and begging him to come home I knew they were right and dad promised to help me call him once we got settled in Harborview. What a mess, my husband was an unstable ticking time bomb who was too dangerous to come home, my daughter was waiting for her mommy and daddy and I was facing the possibility of life in a wheelchair, could things possibly get any worse?

 **SORRY, I FORGOT TO WARN YOU I WAS GOING AWAY SO FOR THE NEXT TEN DAYS I WILL ONLY BE ABLE TO POST NOW AND AGAIN. LOVE JULES XX**


	92. Chapter 92

**Chapter Ninety Two**

 **Charlie**

Just when I thought the worst was over Bella had to go and put herself out of action, now Sophie was unhappy and I dreaded to think what would occur when Jasper discovered what had happened. If he returned and Esme and Emmett were still here we might have a bloodbath and if he became angry because we had withheld the truth from him he might well lose control and kill us all!

Esme and I had done our best to reassure Sophie that the accident hadn't been her fault and that Bella would recover although the doctors weren't giving away much. They had done various tests but all they could tell us for sure was that the swelling around Bella's spine was too bad for them to tell us anything! She was still bedridden and unable to move her legs or feel anything below the waist and I think deep down we were all braced for the worst.

Luckily I had been able to get through to Johnny H and explain the situation, I felt he ought to know if the sky was about to fall in on him and he had agreed it would be best if we could delay telling Jasper until we had something concrete to say. From what he said he had been working with Jasper to control his temper and frustration but not having much luck so he would suggest the two of them take off for a few days in the wilderness away from any distractions. It won't work for long but it did give us a short breathing space.

"Grandpa, can we go visit mommy now?"

Sophie broke in on my thoughts, I hadn't heard her come in, she and Emmett had been into town for some fresh flowers and got back more quickly than I had expected.

"Soon Sophie, we can't visit until after lunch, you know that. Besides, mommy was going to see a new doctor this morning."

Sophie studied me for a moment then sat down in the chair opposite and rested her chin on her cupped hand.

"Why won't anyone tell me the truth, grandpa? I know there's something really wrong with mommy. She's not going to die is she?"

I was shocked at her question and hurried to reassure her,

"Of course not, you don't die from a bad back silly."

"Then what is it? I'm not allowed to tell daddy that she's sick and whenever I come into a room and you and Esme are talking you stop. Even Emmett just tells me not to worry. I'm old enough to be told what's wrong with mommy and why daddy hasn't come home and it's not fair to keep me in the dark."

I could see the tears glistening in her eyes and sighed getting up to go to her and put my arms around her shoulders to give her a hug.

"I guess you are at that, Sophie. We've been waiting until we know for sure but….. you know mommy had a bad back don't you?"

She nodded,

"She told me about the accident that's why I always have to buckle up when we go out in the car and sit still."

I nodded smiling at her words,

"Well, when she had the accident she hurt the bone in her back…"

"Her spine, I know, Esme told me what it was called."

"Right, well when she fell and hit the floor she hurt it again and the doctors don't know yet how badly. She might not be able to walk for a while."

Sophie frowned,

"Why not? You don't walk on your back, grandpa."

"No, but your spine carries all the messages from your brain that tell your legs what to do and right now the messages aren't getting through."

I watched her face as she struggled to understand this then her lip began to tremble,

"If mommy can't walk it's all my fault, I knocked her off the steps. I want my mommy and daddy back grandpa. Why hasn't he come home?"

I closed my eyes, this was going to be a long and difficult conversation and I really didn't know how to begin but then Esme appeared and took over much to my relief.

"Let's go and sit in the kitchen, I'll make coffee for grandpa and chocolate milkshake for you then we can explain everything, it's time you knew the truth, Sophie."

I was relieved that Esme felt the same way I did and followed Sophie and her out to the kitchen then watched as Sophie helped Esme by getting the milk from the refrigerator.

Emmett joined us at the kitchen table and lifted Sophie onto his lap,

"You know Nyx brought daddy back for you?"

She nodded,

"She got the Quileutes to help."

"Yes, she did but they only helped because one of daddy's ancestors….his great-great-grandmother or someone was a Native American too."

I added the last as she frowned at the unfamiliar word.

"Oh, right. What did that mean?"

"Well, the Native Americans and the vampires aren't friends so they wouldn't have helped him unless he belonged at least a little bit. Now, the Native Americans had to have a way to protect themselves from the vampires so they found a way to turn into giant wolves that could scare the vampires away."

"Really? Can grandma Sue turn into a giant wolf?"

I shook my head biting back my first inclination to point out that she was a giant-sized bitch so I guess the answer should be yes.

"Anyhow, when the Quileutes brought daddy back they made it so he could become one of the wolves too and when the men first started changing into wolves they couldn't control themselves and sometimes hurt people as well as vampires so daddy had to go away until he learns how to control it. Mommy was going to tell you but then she had her accident."

She bit her lip reminding me painfully of her mother at this age,

"So if daddy heard about mommy's accident he might get cross and hurt someone?"

"Maybe and he wouldn't want that."

Something flickered in her eyes but it was so fleeting I couldn't make out what it was,

"Did Nyx know what would happen, grandpa?"

"I don't know honey but she's gone now."

Sophie swallowed,

"Can I talk to Aunt Rose?"

It was such a sudden change of subject that it took me somewhat by surprise,

"Yes, of course you can. Then we'll have lunch and go visit mommy, OK?"

She nodded and hopped off Emmett's knee taking the phone from its cradle and disappearing upstairs.

I turned to Esme,

"That went better than I expected, how much do you think she really understood? I was surprised she didn't ask more questions but then I guess kids her age just take things as they are explained and then go on to the next thing. Not sure what that call to Rose has to do with anything though."

Esme who had been looking at the door thoughtfully turned back to us,

"I don't either Charlie and like you I'm not sure how much she understood but I'm glad she didn't ask too many questions about Bella. It will be hard enough if she can't walk again, I'm sure Sophie will blame herself. I just wish Jasper was here for her. Maybe it would be best if we left, he could come home then."

I grabbed her hand urgently,

"No, I don't think I could cope right now without your help Esme, besides Sophie needs a woman in her life and with Bella in the hospital. Besides, Jasper won't come back until he's sure he won't be a danger to Sophie or us."

 **Emmett**

This was one huge mess and one I felt helpless to sort out, sure I could keep Sophie amused but she needed her parents and I didn't see either of them coming home soon. How would Bella cope if she faced the rest of her life in a wheelchair?

"Esme is there anything you can do if Bella doesn't…...well, you know."

"Not really, Charlie. Carlisle was the doctor and he's gone. Of course, you can have any funds you need to pay for a specialist but we don't know what's going to happen yet."

I drummed my fingers on the table unsure whether to voice my own thoughts or not,

"Go on Emmett, what's on your mind?"

"Well, I may be talking out of turn here Charlie and I mean no offense but if it did come to the worst, I mean if Bella couldn't walk again there is a way to heal her, not the best way but even so…"

I noticed Esme shaking her head but it was too late, the words were out.

Charlie stared out the kitchen window deep in thought and we waited until he turned his attention back to us wishing that like Edward I could read minds.

"You mean turn Bella into a vampire? Would that cure her?"

Before I could answer him Esme jumped in,

"Charlie, it's not even something she would consider, especially now."

He frowned,

"No? Oh, I guess not. Seems like Nyx covered all angles didn't she? I mean she couldn't have known Bella would have a fall I guess but she must know Jasper is immortal and to stay with him Bella would choose to become a vampire eventually but now… If Bella becomes a vampire then she and Jasper can never be together and if she can't then she grows old and dies leaving him alone. That's all supposing he can learn to control this wolf phasing and even then she's made sure he's going to lose those he considers his only friends. What a fucking mess! Pardon my language, Esme."

The future certainly looked bleak for Bella and Jasper right now and I wondered if Bella had recognized the ramifications if Nyx's actions, I certainly hoped Sophie hadn't but thankfully she was too young to join all the dots.

I didn't go with them to the hospital, the smell of blood was just a little too strong to allow me to be comfortable so I called Rose to find out what news if any she had although I knew if they'd found anything she would have been in touch.

"Emmett, are you alone?"

"Yeah, they went to see Bella. Why?"

"I had a strange call from Sophie a little while ago, I guess you all decided to tell her the truth."

"Some of it but I'm not sure how much she really understood, she just kinda shrugged it off and asked if she could call you."

"I don't think she shrugged it off Em, she was asking me if we could help Jasper, she's very scared Em, her mommy's in the hospital and may not be able to walk again and her daddy turns into a wolf and can't control himself, how is she supposed to deal with that?"

"I don't know Rosie, I think I may have put my foot in it with Charlie, I guess I should have thought about it first but I mentioned curing Bella by turning her."

Rosie sighed,

"You were only thinking of Bella and Sophie, Em, don't be too hard on yourself. I guess Esme pointed out the pitfall in your theory?"

"Yeah, I never thought it through but what the hell are they going to do, Rosie? Do you think you'll find a way out?"

"Sophie asked me the very same question, she guessed what Edward was helping me with. I had to tell her what I'm going to tell you, I don't think so. Em, I'm going to drive to Forks tomorrow, I want to see Bella for myself and break the news to her in person but in the meantime, you watch out for Sophie, I've got a bad feeling about things."

"Like what? You don't think Nyx is going to try contacting her again do you?"

"No, I think she's done her worst, it's nothing concrete, maybe I'm just feeling bad because I can't do anything."

"Right. How about Edward? Is he behaving himself?"

"Wouldn't you with Darius and Garrett breathing down your neck?"

I laughed, she had a point but I kinda wished one of them was here with me to keep an eye on Sophie, or at the hospital with Bella. I felt uneasy too as if something was coming, something nasty.

 **Glad to be back. Love Jules xx**


	93. Chapter 93

**Chapter Ninety Three**

 **Jasper**

I hated being away from Bella and Sophie and cursed the bitch who had arranged to leave me with such a legacy but most of all I was frustrated at my inability to control this fucking phasing. Every time I thought I was making headway I would be overcome by a wave of anger so strong it overwhelmed my control. Johnny H had accepted my apologies after I attacked him for the third time and almost ripped his head off, he had a sight more patience than I did. Then I heard some of the other guardians talking, they didn't like me being here any more than I did and most of the time ignored me although I could feel that they would much rather have tried their luck at killing me but were too afraid of their leader to go against his wishes and when I felt this all I wanted to do was face them with a smile and tell them to take their best shot, I had no fear of losing a fight, even with the giant bear guardians that inhabited this village.

"I don't know why he's still here. Johnny knows we don't want him, he's not a guardian whatever he phases into. If anyone should be babysitting him it's the Quileutes after all this is their mess, they should be clearing it up."

"Hush Atak, Johnny will hear you, he told us that the vampire is a brother in trouble and we should leave him be."

"That's easy for him to say, he doesn't have the stench in his nostrils all day every day. Why doesn't he just give the leech an Alpha command and get rid of him, it's not difficult, don't phase and he can't."

When Johnny suggested we take a few days away from the village it suited me, anything to get away from the constant hostility, the waves of hatred that blasted me from every direction constantly making holding my temper even more difficult. If not for the thought of my wife and daughter I might well have decided the hell with it, phased and fought my way through the whole fucking tribe.

We hunted the first day, Johnny in his guardian form and me as a vampire, I had no wish to turn into a giant wolf, I could do as good as him without that. Then we set up camp for the night and sat staring into the flames in silence for a long while. Finally, it was I who broke the silence,

"This is useless, the longer I'm here the less chance there is that I'll learn control, no one wants me here and I'd as soon not see them either."

"Patience Jasper, it is early days yet. Being an empath makes learning control that much more difficult, you amplify your own anger. I admit many of the tribe are uncomfortable with your presence but then they see you as a vampire even though I have explained that is not the case, they cannot see beyond their senses and you appear as less than human to them and you smell like a vampire."

I nodded but he wasn't telling me anything I didn't already know.

"Why did you bring me here if doing so only makes things more difficult?"

"You're a strong man Jasper, you have to be to have endured all you have and still have a spark of humanity left, besides you are one of us however much you and everyone else tries to deny it and I never turn my back on one of my own. We both knew it wouldn't be easy but if you can't work through the hatred here how will you ever be sure your wife and daughter will be safe around you?"

I ignored his question instead posing one of my own,

"What's an Alpha command?"

He didn't answer straight away but I had come to expect that, Johnny measured every word carefully before speaking but finally I got a reply,

"It's a command given by the pack Alpha to his members, one that cannot be disobeyed. Its use is carefully considered, no one wants to take another's free will from them. Why do you ask?"

"I overheard some of the pack talking earlier, someone questioned why you hadn't given me an Alpha command not to phase. Why haven't you?"

Again we sat in silence studying the flames for some time then he sighed,

"Is that what you want? I would have thought free will was important to you."

"It is but my family is more important and my only friends are vampires."

"Then I am sorry I cannot help you in that way."

"Why? You're the leader of all guardians, surely an Alpha command from you would work on any guardian?"

"Any true guardian, yes, but you are something more than that. We really have no idea quite what you are Jasper and I doubt even my Alpha command would work on you."

My heart sank as I took in the meaning of his words, I really didn't belong anywhere in this world, I was neither human, vampire, or guardian, perhaps it would have been better for everyone if I had died.

"Try."

He threw a log into the flames and watched the sparks fly into the night sky,

"Are you up for more disappointment?"

"Just try."

He stood up and beckoned me to join him then put his hands on my shoulders and stared into my eyes. I was aware that he was speaking to me but the words were not in a language I understood then he dropped his hands and gestured for me to retake my seat.

"That's it?"

He smiled,

"What did you expect? There are no fancy incantations, no fireworks, you feel no different and only time will tell if it worked."

"What if I try to phase?"

He gestured for me to go ahead but somehow my heart wasn't in it, I needed an outside stimulus to fire my anger but I knew Johnny wouldn't help me and even if he threatened I would know it wasn't sincere.

"We'll try tomorrow when we hunt again, perhaps you'll find a polar bear or a wolf to your liking."

"If I do I can kill it without phasing."

"Then you'll just have to wait for something to upset you sufficiently to test it out. Now, I'm turning in."

His body shimmered for a moment and that was it, curled up in its place by the campfire was a huge white bear its eyes shut and it's breathing slow and steady, he didn't fear me, Johnny H feared nothing and no man.

I lay down and stared up at the starry sky thinking of Bella and wondering if she was OK now, her little accident had been minor I knew but even so I had wanted to be with her, with Sophie too, but I was so scared of hurting them so I had agreed to stay here only able to contact them by phone each day. I missed hearing her voice today, we hadn't brought phones with us and she had told me she had planned a short vacation with Sophie, Esme, and Charlie which I had longed to join and was eager to hear all about as soon as they returned. I wanted to be a part of their lives not stuck out here in the wilderness with a man I hardly knew attempting to learn how not to phase into a wild animal!

 **Sophie**

I was glad I finally knew the truth and that mommy had already decided to tell me just before she had her accident. I hated that word, accident because it had been my fault. When mommy saw me she smiled like she was pleased to see me but how could she be when it was my fault she was lying flat on this bed in hospital? It was my fault daddy wasn't here with us too. I had made the deal with Nyx to save him but I knew she wasn't a very nice person too. Maybe I should have made her promise that everything would be OK before I agreed to the plan. Everyone was being so nice to me, even Aunt Rose who had told me she and Edward hadn't found a way to make daddy better so he could come home. She also told me that none of this was my fault but I didn't believe her any more than I believed Esme or grandpa. I had done this so I had to find a way to put it all right again, but how?

Mommy had liked the pink roses I bought her and the magazines Emmett had chosen although I didn't think she really liked fashion magazines, at least I'd never seen her look at any before. Mommy told us the new doctor who had visited her this morning thought she might be able to walk again sometime but she would need to use a wheelchair when she came home, just for a while.

"But mommy, we have stairs in our house."

"I know sweetie but I'm sure we'll figure something out. I can sleep in the lounge for a while on the couch and when daddy comes home he can carry me upstairs like a princess."

I smiled at her joke but I could see us having to move so I'd lose the orchard, the chickens, and my attic bedroom when we'd only been there such a little while.

"Don't look so glum Sophie, it won't be forever I'm sure. You'll help me though won't you?"

I nodded,

"Of course I will mommy but if daddy doesn't learn how not to turn into a wolf he can't come home and Esme told me they'd have to leave and not come back. I don't want things to be like this, I hate it us all being apart."

I began to cry and mommy reached out a hand to pull me close and give me a hug which made me feel a little better but only a little and I was ashamed I'd cried, mommy had enough problems now without worrying about me too.

By the time we left, I think I'd fooled mommy into believing I was OK by telling her how I was going to see if Emmett and I could make the house easier for her in a wheelchair although I knew she was upset that grandpa and Esme had told me everything. She thought I was too young to handle it all but I wasn't, I'd grown up a lot since meeting Jasper and the Cullen's and I was brave, brave enough to find a way to put all this right again somehow, I just had to figure out how.

When we got home Emmett had lit the fire with logs he chopped earlier and grandpa and I sat drinking hot chocolate and eating cookies before I went to bed. Esme and Emmett had gone into Port angeles to the grocery store so when there was a knock on the front door grandpa left me to answer it and when he came back grandma Sue was with him and he looked miserable, she always made him sad these days and I really disliked her for that, I would have said hated but mommy told me it was wrong to hate people unless they were really bad and she wouldn't see grandma as really bad even though I knew she secretly disliked her as much as I did.

Grandma smiled and came to sit beside me,

"How are you, Sophie? I haven't seen you for such a long time, my haven't you grown."

Then she turned to grandpa,

"It's nice to catch you alone Charlie, it's not easy to do."

"Esme and Emmett are staying to help look after Sophie while Bella is in hospital."

"I could have done that, you only had to ask. We may be getting a divorce Charlie but Sophie is still my granddaughter and I love her."

Grandma's voice was cross again now and I moved away to the end of the settee drinking my chocolate quickly so I could go up to bed.

"Why are you here, Sue? I thought you never wanted to see me again."

"That was while the vampires were here, I was hoping that maybe you'd come to your senses when they left."

"So, you've been watching me? Great, well sorry to disappoint you but they'll be back soon. You could ask after Bella you know, she is your stepdaughter."

Grandma's lips went tight like a crinkled line and I knew she was going to be unkind so I slipped off the settee,

"I'm tired grandpa can I go to bed?"

"Sure, come on. I'm afraid you'll have to wait to talk to me until I get Sophie to bed and that could be some time."

I thought we were safe but then grandma took off her coat,

"Nonsense, I'll help and we can talk as we go. Come along Sophie, I'll help you get ready for bed."

She took my arm and almost marched us upstairs with grandpa following, I just wanted to go to bed away from her, I didn't like grandma anymore, she was so mean to grandpa. I wished that Esme was my grandma instead.

I told grandma I could wash myself and clean my teeth by myself now but she insisted on supervising me while she talked to grandpa through the open door.

"Are you going to remain friends with those creatures? The same ones that caused us to be kidnapped?"

"The Cullen's had nothing to do with that and yes, they are good people, Sue, helpful and kind and both Bella and Sophie are very fond of them."

"Yes, well they would be. I understand there's a problem with your daughter's husband, hasn't he been forced to leave? With luck he'll never come back and then maybe you'll all come to your senses at last."

"Sue, remember little ears. I'm not arguing with you here."

I knew he was talking about me, why did grandma hate daddy so much? Why did she want mommy and me to be on our own again? Well, I didn't and I would find a way to get us all back together so grandma could go boil her head! I giggled as I remembered my first daddy telling mommy that when grandma had upset him.

I told grandma I was too tired for a story when she offered to tell me one and she and grandpa went back downstairs already arguing as their voices got so quiet I couldn't hear them anymore. I lay in bed staring at the stars through my window and thinking of a way to put everything right, everything except grandpa and grandma Sue, maybe once he was divorced he and Esme would fall in love then she'd be my grandma instead, that would be great although I would call her granny Esme, not grandma, she wasn't old and mean like grandma Sue.


	94. Chapter 94

**Chapter Ninety Four**

 **Esme**

When we pulled up outside Charlie's place we saw a strange car parked up outside and for a moment I thought Rose had arrived early but then Emmett recognized the driver who sat staring at the front door.

"I think that's one of the Quileutes so I'm guessing maybe Charlie's ex is inside, Esme. What do you want to do?"

At his words, I felt a jolt of jealousy shoot through me and was startled, sure I liked Charlie very much but enough to feel jealous because Sue was in there with him? That was just plain crazy, pull yourself together woman!

"Maybe we should drive around for a bit if it is Sue she and Charlie may have private things to discuss and I'm pretty sure our presence would not help matters."

Emmett grinned,

"She doesn't like you does she?"

"Mrs. Swan doesn't like vampires full stop and she has a nasty tongue, I don't want her spewing venom with Sophie in earshot now drive Emmett. We'll give them an hour and then come back."

As we drove around Forks I thought about Charlie and my reaction to knowing his ex-wife was probably inside with him. I doubted she would return to the marital home, she'd made it very clear that the choice was Bella or herself and Charlie would never turn his back on his daughter and Sophie. He was a good man and he deserved better than the vitriolic bitch he was currently married to. In fact, I found Charlie to be a very thoughtful and gallant gentleman, something one rarely found in men these days. His charming nature reminded me of the young men I had known when I was a young girl in Columbus, Ohio and I realized with a jolt that I was attracted to him. I'd never looked at another man after I escaped from my abusive first husband until I became a vampire and fell for Carlisle, now he was gone and I was lonely, the thought of spending eternity without a mate was daunting and sad but Charlie Swan? I was hesitant to think about him in that way because my choice of men hadn't exactly been stellar, one abuser and one egotistical liar but Charlie wasn't like that, I really doubted that beneath his pleasant exterior lurked something dark, he was far too open for that, besides Sophie loved him and I trusted her instincts, they hadn't led us wrong so far.

I wondered if Sophie was OK, hopefully, she had been in bed by the time Sue arrived, I really hoped so because I doubted Sue would take much heed of the little girl's feelings when talking to Charlie and Sophie was a very sensitive little girl who was going through a very hard time right now.

"Penny for them."

I turned to Emmett with a smile,

"They really aren't worth it Emmett."

"Really? I'm guessing you're worried about Sue upsetting Sophie and Charlie."

"I guess I am, poor little Sophie needs all the love and reassurance we can give her right now and Sue doesn't strike me as the most thoughtful or diplomatic person at the best of times and these are most certainly not the best of times. I worry what will happen Em if Jasper can't learn to control his changes he won't put those he loves in danger and what will happen then?"

"Even if he can I guess he won't want us putting temptation in his way so that puts an end to our relationship with Sophie and Bella. I guess we should just be thankful the Volturi haven't heard what happened."

"I hope you're right Em but if Nyx set this up to make Jasper a weapon to destroy all vampires and cause chaos then I can't imagine she will have forgotten to ensure they find out. I just wish I knew a way to put this right, but I can't think of a single person who could help us."

"Me neither but I'm not giving up without a fight. Maybe we could go to Volterra and explain the real situation, Marcus might know a way to stop her."

I hadn't considered that, if Carlisle had still been here he would have known if there was anything the Volturi could do or he might have asked Marcus for his help but since he was gone I hadn't even considered the Volturi and I wasn't as sure as Emmett that they would consider us friends, not after Jasper and Bella killed off their best gifts. Still, it might be worth a call to Marcus, my only concern was that if he hadn't heard about Nyx' party trick then I would be handing him the information with no idea how he might react to it. Was it worth the risk? Of course, it was if there was the slightest chance that he could help, Johnny H didn't seem to be getting very far although in his defense he hadn't had much time yet.

"I think you're right, we should consider talking to Marcus but I'd like to run the idea by Charlie before making any decision."

Emmett nodded, he too was troubled by all this but most of all by Sophie's guilt, it didn't matter how many times or how many people told her she wasn't responsible for what had happened she just refused to believe it and that was a lot of pressure for a small child to carry around.

An hour later when we returned the car was gone so Emmett parked up in the spot it had vacated and we went up to the front door and knocked. When Charlie opened the door it was easy to tell Sue had given him a hard time, he looked worn down and dispirited but smiled when he saw us.

"Am I glad you're back."

"Sue?"

He nodded running a hand through his thick dark hair making it stick up in places,

"That woman could strip paint off the walls with her tongue. I thought she'd never stop."

"Did she upset Sophie?"

"Not really, Sophie did the best thing and retreated to her bed, I wish I'd done the same thing but I guess that would have been the cowards way out."

"Can I ask what she wanted? If it's not too personal I mean."

He gestured for me to sit down and poured himself a stiff drink which told me how upset he was Charlie usually stuck to beer.

"Actually it's nice to have someone to talk to Esme, with Bella in the hospital and Sophie being too young….well. Sue came to tell me she's signed the divorce papers as if I was the one suing for divorce but she wanted me to know she wasn't going quietly. As I "insist on keeping" you and Emmett around" her words, she feels it's rubbing her nose in what happened so she wants half the house and alimony."

I sat back shocked, was she going to ruin him just because we were staying here in Forks?

"Surely that's not fair, we're here to help you with Sophie, we don't go into town or anywhere near the reservation so why is she so torn up?"

"She's not, just vindictive. I chose my daughter over her so I must pay and pay big time. By law she's entitled to half of all community property and I put her name on the deeds when we got married, Renee never took a penny, she just wanted out but I'll have to sell the house and give her half the money. She's borrowed money from the tribe over the years, money I knew nothing about but now half her debt is also mine so by the time she's finished I'll be lucky to own the clothes on my back. I guess I'll be looking for somewhere to live real soon."

I felt so sorry for this good man, he had stuck by his principles, learned of vampires and guardians, become a prisoner of the Volturi and faced the fact that his daughter had married a hybrid all without blinking an eye but now, with his ex-wife on the warpath, quite literally, he looked lost and so alone. Without thinking I moved to sit beside him on the arm of his chair and put my hand comfortingly on his shoulder,

"Charlie, as far as we are concerned you are family so don't you ever feel you have to face this alone. As for your ex-wife, let her grab what she can, nothing will ever be enough to overcome the simple fact that she lost the best husband and most wonderful man that she will ever meet."

He put his hand up to cover mine and squeezed it very gently,

"Thank you for that Esme, I was feeling rather alone, I mean I never expected Sue to drive me into the ground, I know I let her down in her eyes by accepting you and Jasper but I had to think about Sophie and my daughter, I could hardly turn my back on them even if Sue can't accept that. It's good to know I have your support, I just wish it was all over. She can have what she likes, I doubt it will be enough, she wants me on my knees but I'm damned if she'll ever see me that low."

"Good for you. Now, I want to run something by you. Emmett and I were talking earlier while we waited for your visitor to leave and we think we may have come up with something although we have no idea if it will actually help or make things worse."

"Anything Esme, there has to be a way to put things right, Bella and Sophie deserve that, so does Jasper, he's a good man and he's been through far too much already, let's hear it but first I think I might just go up and check on Sophie. I'm hoping she was asleep before Sue got into her stride."

"You stay there, I'll get you another drink, you look like you could do with it and Emmett can tell you while I run up and say goodnight, Sophie's probably fast asleep by now anyhow."

Sure enough, she was although she didn't look as peaceful as usual and I wondered if maybe she was dreaming about her daddy in Alaska or mommy in the hospital, poor little mite, she had been through so much in her short life, far more than any child should be forced to endure. I kissed her gently on the forehead then went back downstairs to join the others and hear what Charlie thought of our idea.

I wasn't quite sure how he would take it, after all bringing the attention of the Volturi back to Jasper and by association his daughter wasn't exactly the safest of courses to follow but Emmett had done a good job in explaining our thinking and he was happy for us to go forward with the proviso that we said nothing to either Bella or Sophie.

"I don't want either of them worried any more than they already are or alternatively they might get their hopes up and then the Volturi either refuse or decide to act in their own interests."

"Agreed Charlie. Would you prefer it if Emmett and I rented rooms in town? Don't forget that Rosalie will be joining us tomorrow and that may prove more than Sue or the other Quileutes can bear."

Charlie who had vacated his chair for me sat in my place on the arm and put his hand on my shoulder,

"Esme, you stay right where you are, Emmett and Rosalie are welcome to stay too, no one is going to dictate to me what I can and can't do in my own house and Sophie needs you too. Besides with our divorce hearing set for next week I could do with your support and I guess I should start sorting the old place out, I've been here so long now I collected all kinds of stuff, I'm not one for throwing things out unless pushed so I guess maybe you could help me out with that too."

"Of course Charlie, anything at all you just have to ask. Will you tell Bella that you'll be moving?"

"Nope, nor Sophie. She can think it's just grandpa getting shot off a lot of old stuff to make more room for Bella when she gets out of hospital, I guess she'll come here for a few weeks before she goes home and I'm not sure quite how that's gonna pan out either with her in a wheelchair, a house isn't easy in that situation."

"If necessary we'll pull it down and build a single story home with wide doorways and everything she needs in its place but let's not get ahead of ourselves, anything could happen yet."

He sighed and held my shoulder more firmly,

"It sure could, I'm just hoping whatever it is its good news. I'm getting tired of all the crap my family has endured over the past year or so. Now, I'm tired so if you'll forgive me I think I'll head on up to bed."

I watched as he went out of the room his shoulders bent with the weight of all the worries he carried and cursed the two women responsible for them, Sue Swan and Nyx.


	95. Chapter 95

**Chapter Ninety Five**

 **Sophie**

I wasn't sure I could do what I needed to but I had to try. I had promised I wouldn't go back into the darkness alone and I was too scared to do so anyway. I had thought Nyx was my friend but she had lied to me, she only helped me so she could turn my daddy into someone who couldn't come home and split us up for good. She was a horrid person and I needed to find a way to make her free daddy from the wolf curse and leave us alone but I didn't know how, I had to talk to someone who wouldn't tell mommy or daddy what I was going to do, someone I could trust and I could only think of one person, Darius.

Before I had been really close to him and it was easy to take him into the darkness with me but this time I wanted to talk to him like Nyx had used me to talk to the Quileutes and Darius, if she could do it then maybe I could too. I'd asked Aunt Rose to ask him if he would feed the chickens and lock them up safe for the night so I could close my eyes and see him somewhere familiar. I might be too late to catch him there but it was worth trying.

I wasn't sure how long it took but as I imagined the picture of him locking the hen house that daddy had built in my head I knew he was still there and he smiled when he sensed I was there.

"I thought I might be seeing you Miss Sophie so I hung around. Now, what are you up to running around in my head?"

"I needed to talk to you without anyone else hearing us, Darius. There has to be a way to stop daddy changing into a wolf so he can come home and look after mommy and me, I want to be a family again, I hate us being apart and it's all my fault. Mommy says if you do something wrong you should try really hard to put it right and that's what I want to do."

"I really wish I could help you Sophie but I don't know how to stop it happening, I'm not even sure Johnny H does although I know he'll try and trust me, no one blames you for what happened."

I hesitated not sure I believed him then took a deep breath and went on,

"I want to make Nyx stop him, she must know how, she's the one who did it in the first place."

"Now you listen to me Miss Sophie, Nyx is a very dangerous and powerful woman, you don't want to go threatening her and why should she help you anyway? She's got just what she wanted, mayhem in our world."

"I'm powerful too and I'm not afraid of her, well not much. I was thinking that if we could think of something she wants or needs maybe I could get it for her or make her want to help us."

He sighed,

"It's not that easy, what do you offer a Goddess who has everything? And threatening her wouldn't be a wise move, you could find yourself dragged down into the darkness forever and we couldn't have that."

I wasn't having that!

"I'd make the darkness go away, what would she do then?"

"Isn't that a bit much? Even for Supergirl Sophie?"

I shook my head hoping he wasn't laughing at me,

"No, it's easy, I can make light in there without thinking about it so making it like daytime wouldn't be too difficult. Do you think that would scare her?"

"Maybe, she does like the darkness, that's where she calls home."

He stood watching the sun go down behind the trees and I wondered if he'd forgotten all about me when he didn't say anything for ages. I had really hoped he might have an idea but like all the other grown-ups he was more interested in keeping me safe. I was just about to call his name when he turned to me again and I saw he was smiling,

"Were you just bragging about the light, Miss Sophie?"

I shook my head,

"No way, I can do it, easy peasy."

"Well, let's wait till it gets really dark and then you can show me but the question is can you make the light stay when you leave?"

I didn't understand what he meant and frowned,

"Make it stay?"

"Yes, I mean I know you can light your way in the darkness but can you leave it behind?"

"Leave the light?"

"Yes, can you make it light and go away leaving the light behind or does it follow you?"

"Both, I make it light around me because that's all I needed to do but it's not like lighting candles, I don't turn a light switch I just make the darkness go away and then when I'm finished I let it come back. If I told it to stay away it would."

"You mean you send the darkness away then call it back?"

"Sure, Nyx calls the dark to her, that's why you can see shadows all around her, they are ready to hide her when she finishes talking to people like me. I read about her on the computer, did you know she's the Goddess of the night? She makes it go dark at night and then in the morning the sun chases the darkness away into her place, where she lives, that's where it hides keeping her safe and indisi…..indisiv….so you can't see her."

"Invisible?"

I nodded,

"Yes, that's the word, invisible. If we could see her all the time she couldn't trick us like she does."

"Take away the darkness, destroy her power, now that is an interesting idea."

Darius was talking quietly to himself but I still heard the words and they made me excited,

"So if I make it light, make the darkness go away she wouldn't be able to do bad things to anyone else?"

"Yes, I think so. Miss Sophie, you may just have given us the weapon we need, provided of course that she really can make your daddy better."

"She has to, I'll make her."

"You sound like a real little warrior but it's something you are not going to do alone. Could you take Garrett and I with you to meet Nyx?"

"Sure, if I can find her."

"Oh, I doubt she'll be far away, she'll be enjoying the chaos she's created too much to just up and should probably let Charlie know what we have planned."

"No, if you tell him he won't let me do it and I have to get daddy back, this is my fault, I don't care what anyone else says and I have to put it right, Darius, please don't tell him."

 **Esme**

While Charlie slept I made the call to Volterra still not sure I was doing the right thing but fearing if we didn't find some help somewhere that either Bella would remain in a wheelchair for the rest of her life or Sophie would take it into her head to try something and quite possibly put herself in danger or make things much worse, if that was possible

I had anticipated a problem in getting through to Marcus but it was surprisingly easy in the event and he sounded most cordial when he answered.

"Esme, I didn't expect to hear from you but it is, nevertheless, a pleasant surprise, how are you? I heard Edward was back, I do hope he has learned a few lessons from his incarceration."

"He's been most helpful, Marcus. He and Rosalie have been working on a puzzle and that's why I'm ringing you, I was hoping that you might be able to help us."

"I see, a puzzle, well, you have piqued my interest, what exactly is it that you think I may be able to give you assistance with?"

"It's Jasper."

"The Major? I should tell you that this is not totally unexpected, we have heard rumors that things are not quite as they should be with his "family" but please continue."

I explained what had happened as succinctly as I could,

"So you see it's vital that we find a way to reverse this otherwise Jasper can never come back to his wife and daughter. Rosalie and Edward have been working on a way to turn the wolf gene off again but so far they have been unsuccessful and Nyx, who is responsible, has vanished into thin air, besides no one wants Sophie to become involved with her again and I fear her guilt may make her do something rash."

"Ah, my dear Esme did no one ever tell you that involvement with the ancient ones rarely leads to anything good except of course, for them. I think Shakespeare put it rather well in his speech by Gloucester in King Lear,

As flies to wanton boys are we to th' gods,

They kill us for their sport."

"We understand that now but at the time Sophie thought she was doing the best to save Jasper, her father to all intents and purposes. Is there anything you can do to help us? Is there perhaps something in the archives that could help Jasper? Anything at all?"

I was well aware how desperate I sounded but I was unable to help myself, the Volturi really was our last hope.

"It would be unwise to bring the wrath of the ancient ones down upon us, especially as she seems to be set on destroying our race but at the same time I do not like the thought that Nyx is calling all the shots and turning our own weapon against us, how ironic is that? Offhand I must tell, you that I am unaware of anything useful in our archives but I will have them searched for anything that might prove of use. You do understand that now I am aware of the danger The Major poses to our kind that if we cannot cure him then I'm afraid we must end his existence? If Carlisle had been alive I'm sure he would have pointed that out to you."

"I understand that but in some ways, it would be better for Jasper to die than exist without Bella and Sophie."

"I am curious as to why Johnny H should take such an interest in this, I know that technically The Major is now also a shapeshifter but it is stretching things to say he is also a guardian."

"Maybe Johnny H doesn't want a war any more than you do, at least he's trying."

"Meaning I should be too? Of course, never let it be said that I was outmaneuvered by the guardian leader. If I discover anything you will be the first to know."

"And if you don't?"

"Then I believe The Major will be the first to be made aware of the news as he sees his end approach. Let's hope it does not come to that, I was actually beginning to like him."

Emmett and I discussed that conversation over and over through the remainder of the night, would Marcus really try to help or would he take the easier route out and send Volturi guards to kill Jasper?

"I can't see him sending the guards into guardian territory so while Jasper is with Johnny H he's safe enough and like we said, no one wants an all-out war. On the other hand, he might well have Jasper watched from a safe distance so if they don't find anything helpful they'll be in place to act as soon as he leaves Denali."

"I really think Marcus means to search the archives but as you say that doesn't guarantee he'll stay his hand for long, what a mess this is, Emmett."

"Let's not say anything to Bella or Sophie, it would only worry then unnecessarily and there will be time enough if the Volturi come up empty-handed."

Rose arrived at that moment and after greeting me with a kiss on the cheek she insisted on being filled in on all the details which included the call to Volterra.

"I'm glad you took the initiative, Esme although I doubt I would have possessed the courage to do so. I'm worried about Sophie, I'm almost sure she's up to something, she wanted Darius to feed the chickens tonight and I can't figure out why but the fact he's helped her before makes me nervous. How has she been today?"

I explained all about the visit from Sue and how much it had upset Sophie who apparently had asked to go to bed early just to get away from her grandma.

"I wish that evil witch would leave them alone, what does she want? She's already ruined Charlie's life and now it seems she wants his money and his home too. We should buy it from Charlie so he can give the bitch her money then give him the deeds back."

"I did think of that Rose but Charlie is a proud man and I don't want to hurt that pride with what he would surely see as charity."

She sighed frustrated at hearing the truth,

"I guess you're right but even so, I could go and wring her scrawny neck if you like. That would save Charlie a lot of aggravation."

I just gave Rose a "don't you dare" look and she shrugged,

"Just checking out all the options."

I decided to change the subject,

"How is Edward?"

"He's fine, still jumping at his own shadow but he genuinely seemed to be trying to help."

"Do you think so? Or is he in Nyx pay and just waiting for her word to act? I don't understand why she let him go unless she had a job for him to do."

She shrugged her shoulders,

"I wouldn't like to say but neither Darius nor Garrett trust him an inch so I guess that answers your question. If he puts a foot out of line they'll rip him apart then put him back together just so they can do it again, Sophie has quite a fan club in those two."

"Well, I guess all we can do is to wait and hope that either Marcus or Johnny H comes up with a solution."

After that talk moved to less sensitive yet just as vital topics, like how we were going to redesign the house in Seattle so Bella could continue to live there if she found herself confined to a wheelchair long term.


	96. Chapter 96

**Chapter Ninety Six**

 **Darius**

I explained Sophie's plan to Garrett and he was more than willing to accompany me but pointed out that we still had one obstacle yet to overcome.

"What about Eddie boy? You really think it would be safe to leave him to his own devices unsupervised, even if he doesn't know what we're up to?"

I glanced through the window to where Edward was sitting in the orchard with the guitar Bella had bought Jasper before he was forced to leave, presumably serenading the chickens!

"Nope, I wouldn't trust him if he told me it was night unless I checked for the moon and stars myself."

"Then what do we do with him? Please don't ask me to babysit alone, Darius. I'd rather rip his head off and bury it until we got back than sit looking at him any longer, he's driving me mad tip toeing around in my thoughts."

"I told you already just do what I do, think of Nyx, sends him running for cover every time."

"I guess I'm not as disciplined as you, I just try thinking how much I loathe him but it's not as effective."

"Then I guess we'll just take him with us, at least that way we'll know what he's up to and maybe he'll give himself away if he is in league with her."

Garrett nodded his approval, I was doubtful that Nyx would have found Edward particularly useful but there was always a chance he was one of her spies, I mean just why had she released him? We had theorized for hours over the answer to that question but I think we eventually decided that he was merely here for misdirection. While he was suspect then someone had to be watching over him which meant one or two less to help solve The Major's problem and look after Sophie and Bella. I didn't think Bella's accident had been any more than that, pure bad luck, but it did make me think. I knew Nyx by reputation and therefore didn't trust her any more than I did Edward. Whatever she was doing there was always a backup plan and maybe hurting Bella or Sophie would be her way of drawing The Major out and starting the slaughter.

When we told Edward what we were going to do he turned even more pale, if that were possible, and shook his head jerkily,

"No way, I'm not going back there, she'd never let me leave again. I haven't done anything except try to help, leave me here please or send me to Forks with Emmett and Rose but don't take me back into the darkness, I'd rather die."

He was genuinely terrified but it didn't change anything, my mind was made up although Garrett had to move fast and remove a leg when he made a break for freedom.

Fed up with his pleading and whining we locked him in the cellar minus the leg which stayed in sight at all times, let him try to get way from us without it!

We were preparing for our journey into the darkness when I received a call from Marcus who informed me he had heard about The Major's predicament from Esme. I cursed wishing she'd warned me first.

"So, what can I do for you?"

"I'm a little put out that I didn't hear it from you first, Darius. Or do you have your own plan underway to solve this?"

"Nope, Nyx is far too powerful for me. Do you have anything for us? Surely there must be something in the Volturi archives?"

"Unfortunately nothing so far, we had few dealings with the ancient ones Darius, as far as the good ones were concerned we were merely a blight on the earth that should be obliterated and as far as the evil ones were concerned we were a convenient way of spreading panic and fear among the gullible humans so neither could act against us. I mean would you have picked a fight with the Goddess of the night?"

"I guess not, I remember hearing how much she was feared even by Zeus and if the ruler of the Gods wasn't going to get involved I sure as hell wouldn't."

"Yet something tells me that you would face her if you thought you stood a chance of saving The Major. It amazes me how such a creature has engendered such love and loyalty from so many, perhaps Carlisle was more successful than he thought albeit in a way he never imagined. You will tell me if you succeed I take it and I, in turn, will inform you should we find anything useful. I will hold off on any action for now but you do understand that if I feel The Major is becoming a real danger to our kind I will have him killed without a second thought?"

"Understood."

I was shocked that Marcus was willing to give us any leeway at all, Aro certainly wouldn't have done so, he would have already sent out a hunting party to find and destroy The Major and take the guardians with him if necessary, Marcus was the wiser man by far.

"How exactly are we going to do this? I mean Sophie was close to whoever she took before, except when Nyx took control of her. Do you think she's strong enough to transport all three of us into the darkness with her? And won't Nyx know and be waiting?"

"I have no idea, Garrett, but if Sophie says she can do it who am I to question her?"

He nodded and we settled down to wait for a sign that Sophie was ready to begin her journey, after, of course, she proved to our satisfaction that she really could turn night into day.

 **Sophie**

I had thought a long while about this, it wouldn't be easy to take Darius and Garrett into the darkness especially if Nyx was looking out for us. I needed a way to hide us until we were ready and there was only one way to do that, I needed mommy to help me but if I didn't find the right way to ask her I knew she would try to stop me. Mommy thought I was still a little girl who needed to be protected but I wasn't, not now, I was Supergirl and I could do anything with my warriors Darius and Garrett to help me. Daddy would have been cross too but maybe he would have understood better because he knew more about gifts and how you could be little and still have lots of hidden strength.

I was a bit scared when I found my way into mommy's dream and when she saw me she was happy and upset at the same time.

"What are you doing here, Sophie? Are you dreaming? Or am I?"

"Yes and no mommy, we're both dreaming but I wanted to see you. I need to ask you for something."

"Me? What?"

"Mommy, I know you want to look after me but I'm the only one who can help daddy now and then when he comes back we'll be happy again and he can look after us so please don't say no."

I saw understanding dawn in her expression and she shook her head,

"No way Sophie, you are not to go into the darkness again, Nyx is a wicked person and she'll trick you or trap you. No."

"Mommy, I have to go but I'm taking Darius and Garrett with me to look after me and I want to take your shield too, so we can hide from Nyx until we're ready to jump out on her. Please, mommy, we'll be really safe if you let me borrow it."

Mommy argued and told me I couldn't go but I think she knew she couldn't stop me and she wanted daddy back as much as I did so eventually she stopped being cross.

"If I let you use my shield if you actually can and we don't even know that yet, Sophie you have to promise me you'll use it to protect yourself and Darius and Garrett all the time and that if it becomes dangerous you'll get out of there. I won't lose you too and I want to talk to Darius before I decide anything."

"I'm not sure I can get him here mommy."

"Then you don't go, I mean it, young lady."

I knew she did by the way she said it so I had to go back to Darius which was difficult too, Nyx had made it seem so easy when she took me to him and then to the Quileutes just like that but it wasn't.

Actually it was easier to take her to Darius as we already shared a dream and he was so surprised to see us that he looked funny and I giggled.

"Well, Miss Sophie, you seem to be full of surprises today. Hello Bella, I was sorry to hear about your accident but I guess you didn't come here to make small talk."

Mommy hadn't and told him as much but he was a good talker and he and Garrett promised to keep me safe, they also said we weren't going unless I could show them I could make my light strong enough. Mommy wanted to see too so I closed my eyes and thought about the sun chasing the darkness away and when I opened them it was daylight although there was no sun, only the light I had created.

"See, I told you I could do it."

"Not so fast little one, I want you to take mommy back and if it's still light when you return then we'll consider going. Is that OK with you, Bella?"

I knew mommy was scared for me but I also knew that she knew I was going to do this even if I had to go without her say so although I didn't like disobeying her so she agreed but I knew she would be worried until we got back safe and I promised to go to her as soon as we were safely back out of the darkness.

I took mommy back and told her not to be sad,

"Soon we'll all be together again, daddy too and that horrid Nyx will be chased away by the light."

As I left her I saw she had tears in her eyes and I hated that she was so upset but she would smile again once daddy was home and that made it easier for me to leave and go back to Darius and Garett who were waiting, Garrett with a rucksack over his shoulders which I could see because it was still light!

"What's in there?"

He winked,

"Never you mind young lady, it's just a little insurance policy."

I didn't understand but it was getting very late. I only had a few hours before it would be morning and then when grandpa or Esme came to wake me up because I was still in bed they would know I was gone and might try to wake me up. I didn't know what would happen if they did and I didn't want to find out so I asked the others if they were ready and when they nodded I closed my eyes and led them into the darkness once more to look for Nyx.

As the darkness ran away from my light I wondered how I was going to find her, if she wanted to hide, after all, I had no idea how big the darkness was and she could maybe hide for a long time but then I saw that the light on Darius' side wasn't as bright as the light on Garrett's side, maybe the darkness was stronger the closer it got to Nyx.

I told Darius and he nodded,

"I think you're right Sophie, let's go, you lead but we'll be right with you."

I felt much braver knowing I had two big strong people like Darius and Garrett with me, they'd kick Nyx's ass if she tried anything! I giggled inwardly when I said that knowing that mommy would be cross if she thought I had said such a thing but no one had heard me and I wasn't going to tell her.

We walked for what seemed a very long time but I noticed that the darkness was almost gone behind us so Nyx was up ahead and we were getting closer. Then I heard her voice out of the darkness,

"Sophie, how brave of you to enter my domain once more and I see you have brought me some new playmates, how wonderful."

Darius put a hand on my shoulder to stop me and he and Garrett stepped forward so I could just see the shadowy figure that appeared smiling at me with a thin mouth like grandma Sue's and I wondered how I had ever thought she was beautiful.


	97. Chapter 97

**Chapter Ninety Seven**

 **Bella**

I was worried sick even after hearing Darius' assurance that he and Garrett would never allow anything bad to happen to Sophie, after all, who knew what that bitch Nyx was capable of? I woke up in the silence of my room and lay there cursing my own inability to do anything and longing to have Jasper here so I could talk to him and maybe he would reassure me with a hug. Even with my shield and I really wasn't sure if it was possible to hand it to my daughter and allow her to use it as there had been no way to test it with time being so short, I worried for her safety.

Finally unable to stand it any longer I reached over for my phone and slowly dialed the number in Denali hesitating before I hit the connection button. It rang for some time before an unfamiliar female voice answered,

"I really hope this is important, do you have any idea of the time?"

I apologized and quickly, explained who I was and asked to speak to my husband,

"Oh, I'm sorry but he and Johnny went into the wilderness and they are out of reach until they return, is it important?"

"Very, a matter of life or death."

I may have been exaggerating but I didn't care, I was so desperate and she promised to get word to them as quickly as she could so now all I could do was to wait and pray Sophie would be safe in the meantime.

When my phone finally rang I knew that exactly forty-six minutes had passed, I'd watched each agonizing tick of the clock as I waited.

"Bella? What's wrong? Annie said it was urgent, are you OK?"

"I'm fine and I'm so sorry to call you but I didn't know what else to do."

I proceeded to tell him what Sophie had told me of her plan to defeat Nyx,

"I couldn't stop her, she's so determined to get you back and I know she'll probably be OK with Darius and Garrett but being stuck in this damn hospital bed…"

I cut my words short realizing I had said a little too much but it was now too late to take the words back.

"Hospital bed? I thought you said you were just going to physio, what's going on Bella?"

Knowing there was nothing for it I told him the truth about my accident and waited for his anger but his voice when it came was sad rather than irate.

"So, you and Sophie have been lying to me? How long will you be in hospital Bella? What do the doctors say? You will walk again, won't you?"

"They say it might be some time before I can walk again but I'm improving all the time and we only kept it from you because you're under enough pressure as it is. Dad and Esme are looking after things.

"Looking after things? My daughter is risking her life going after an evil Goddess and you're going to be in a wheelchair for who knows how long. It doesn't sound to me as if anyone is looking after things. I'm coming home, curse be damned."

"You can't, Esme and the family are here and you might attack them, don't you see we did this so you could concentrate on your own problem. Are you having any luck? I really need you but I want you to be cured first."

I begged him to stay in Denali but my heart really wasn't in it, I was scared for Sophie and so depressed that I wanted him by my side, and knew my words meant nothing now he had made up his mind to act.

 **Jasper**

I should have known that bitch had something else up her sleeve!

"It sounds like your wife's fall was an accident Jasper and are you sure it's wise to return home? Are you sure you can control yourself if you walk into a house full of vampires? Slaughtering your only friends won't help anyone."

I turned on Johnny angry now, didn't he understand? But he held his ground without flinching,

"Jasper, think. What is more urgent? Going to your wife's side or saving your daughter? It seems to me that Sophie needs you with a clear head far more than your wife does at present."

Anger flowed through my body like a living thing and my body quivered with the urgency to phase,

"You're right but I have no way of reaching Sophie, besides she has Darius and Garrett with her and I trust them to do their best to keep her safe."

Johnny sighed and I could see he was mulling something over then he nodded absently and kicked a partially burned log back into the fire.

"I don't like interfering with the workings of the spirits but it seems Nyx is leaving me no choice. To me she is the great mischief maker but stepping between her and what she wants is like stepping into a cave full of rattlesnakes, not something to be recommended Your daughter, the brave little Sophie may well have a plan, she is wise beyond her years and powerful in a place that drains most of their magic. If….and I mean if I take you into the spirit world to find your daughter you must promise me that you will act only if your daughter or friends are in mortal danger, if Sophie can do this by herself then Nyx may well be forced to make a pact leaving you and your family alone, she could even lift the curse of the wolf from you. If we are forced to take a hand then I fear it will result in war between the spirit world and both of our kind. It also means lifting the Alpha command I gave you which appears to be at least partially effective, you may be desperate to phase but you are containing that urge ."

I didn't need time to think about this,

"I agree, take me there."

Johnny squatted down by the embers of the campfire and stared into the last few flickering flames his lips moving although no sound came from them. He gestured for me to take my place opposite him as he reached into his pocket and took out what looked like an old yellowed tooth, maybe that of a bear or a cougar, it was difficult to make out as he held it almost hidden in his fist.

"Close your eyes, Jasper and reach across the fire to take my hand."

I looked at the flames which had suddenly flared up once more but this time with a blue flame tipped with red then thrust my hand into them to grasp Johnny's. The expected pain never came, in fact, the flames felt cold, icy even, and there was the strangest of sensations, a wrenching in my chest and suddenly I sensed I was no longer sitting by the fire below the star filled sky.

I opened my eyes and blinked, something about my perspective was wrong, the angle I saw things was too low then I realized that I had entered the darkness in wolf form and standing at my shoulder in the guise of a huge white bear was Johnny H.

I heard his familiar voice in my head,

"Follow me, make no noise and do exactly as I say if you ever want to leave here again."

I nodded my huge shaggy head and padded along at his side through the twilight.

"Shouldn't it be dark in here?"

"Yes, which means Sophie is already here and working her own brand of magic, all we need do is to follow the brightest lit pathway."

I was desperate to find my daughter but Johnny set the pace and it was only after we had been travelling for some time that I understood how much ground we had covered. Up ahead I saw a much brighter light and silhouetted in it were four figures, one much smaller than the other three, Sophie and her own brand of guardians were already head to head with Nyx, the Goddess of darkness. I attempted to speed up but Johnny put a huge paw firmly on my shoulder and I slowed remembering his words, 'Do as I say if you ever want to leave here'.

 **Sophie**

I wasn't scared of Nyx any more, I pretended she was like grandma Sue just a horrid old lady who wasn't pretty at all, that was just a mask she hid behind like when someone dresses up as Mickey Mouse by putting a costume on, her pretty face was just like that costume head.

Nyx smiled at Darius and Garrett,

"You I know, although people who leave my realm rarely venture back, but your friend, he's new to me. We'll have such fun getting to know each other."

Then she looked down at me and crouched down so she was at the same level,

"My brave Sophie, why did you return? I gave you what you asked me for, your daddy back so what's wrong? I thought our business was concluded."

I didn't understand all her words but I knew what she meant,

"You tricked me, you made it so my daddy turned into a wolf and now he can't come home."

"Of course he can, so long as there are no vampires around and he is very, very, careful not to lose his temper. I know how much it would grieve him to hurt you or your mother. Oh yes, it seems your mother has met with an unfortunate accident and not at his hand but yours, how does that make you feel, little one?"

Her smile was like Mr. Burns from The Simpsons who is really nasty and greedy and I frowned back at her.

"It was an accident and mommy will start walking again when daddy gets home."

"Really? I do hope so for your sake, now why are you here? I grow weary of this conversation."

From the corner of my eye, I saw the shadows creeping closer to Darius and Garrett like they were going to eat my friends up and I quickly closed my eyes and did like mommy told me, imagine we were safe under a glass bowl with the shadows stuck outside. When I opened them again Nyx wasn't smiling any more, she was looking at her shadows which were bumping against the outside of the bowl and she looked mad!

"Well, it seems you have learned a new trick, very clever, but you are still here, your daddy is still a wolf man and your mommy can't walk. I don't think a little trick like this will frighten me into giving you what you want. Nor will your bodyguards."

"No, I know that but all I want is my daddy back how he was before you made him into a shapeshifter."

I felt proud that I had remembered the proper word.

Now she was smiling again, almost like she was laughing at me inside,

"You do? Well, I don't, I like the fact that your daddy can turn into a wolf and nothing Johnny H can do will stop it for long. Your daddy is going to be my weapon to wipe out the vampires and the guardians, it will be so much fun Sophie, you'll see."

"It's not fun to see people fighting, that's bad and I can make you but I'd like you to do it for me by yourself."

She stood up and shrugged her shoulders,

"Sorry Sophie, now I'm getting bored so why don't you toddle off back to your mommy. I'm sure she'll be pleased to see you and please don't come back because next time I might not be so nice to you."

"So, you won't help me?"

"I just said that."

"Then I'll make you. If you don't take the curse from my daddy I'll make the darkness go away and never let it come back, what will you do then?"

Now she was scowling and Darius and Garrett moved closer to me safe in the glass bowl that was mommy's shield.

"You can't hurt us."

"Maybe, but I can hurt those you love, Sophie, remember that."

"Actually, I don't think you can Nyx."

We all turned when we heard the voice and I saw a huge wolf and a big white bear and stretched the glass bowl to cover them too as I realized that the wolf must daddy. Then the two big creatures came to stand with us and I wondered what Nyx would do now.


	98. Chapter 98

**Chapter Ninety Eight**

 **Sophie**

I wanted to run to daddy and throw my arms around his huge shaggy neck I was so pleased to see him but Darius put a hand out to stop me and Nyx laughed.

"What a good idea, after all, who knows what the big bad wolf might do."

After staring at daddy for a moment longer as he growled menacingly at her she turned to his companion, the big white bear.

"Well, well, the great Johnny H himself, what an honor. It's been a very long time since I saw you last and I really didn't expect us to meet again."

Here in Nyx realm, it was weird because we could hear each other although no one really spoke out loud.

"You left me no choice, Nyx. I thought we had an understanding, the spirit warriors would stay out of your way so long as you left us alone."

"So we did, we still do. I have stayed away from the guardians or do you suspect otherwise?"

He didn't answer her but just stared and I saw her hand shake a little, was she scared of the big bear called Johnny?

I had been watching the shadows as they bumped against mommy's shield glad that this worked but then they began moving more quickly then shrank away as other figures, more animal shapes appeared amongst them.

"Look, Darius."

He started to hush me but then saw what I was pointing at and nudged Garrett to look too.

Nyx had turned her head to stare at them, silver outlines of wolves, bears, and even mountain lions crowded around and among the shadows which gave way to them as the light of each added to the brightness I had created.

"What is this? We had a deal."

Johnny H nodded,

"We did indeed but your actions have rendered it null and void. You must have known what would happen if you tampered in my domain. Jasper here is not a guardian yet you turned him into one. He is not a killer either yet you turned him into a weapon of mass destruction poised to do your bidding for your own amusement."

"He has guardian blood in his lineage, you can hardly blame me for that, and I did as Sophie asked and allowed her father to live. She never stipulated in what form."

"Don't play word games with me, Nyx. You set the vampires and guardians against each other hoping to destroy or fatally weaken both sides, that's what brings me here. That and the bravery of a young child."

Nyx waved a hand in the air,

"I'll admit I may have overstepped the bounds of our agreement just a little but I am the Goddess of mischief, what else did you expect? Besides, you would love for the vampire race to be wiped from the face of the earth and all I am doing is to give you want you want."

She turned to me with a sneer,

"Is this the extent of your threat, Sophie? The guardians cannot help your father, nor can they destroy me so you see, you cannot win."

"Oh, I don't think Sophie needs our help to defeat you, Nyx. I'm here to give you a chance to survive this with your domain intact."

"Really? I'm intrigued, do go on."

The bear gazed into my face and I knew he was waiting for me to explain what I would do if Nyx didn't free daddy.

"I want my daddy back without the wolf curse, if you give him to me then I'll leave you here in the dark with your shadows."

"And if I say no?"

"Then I'll send the darkness away forever leaving you and all your prisoners in the light. I bet they would try to escape then."

"It would appear Sophie has your number, Nyx. What would happen to your realm of darkness if the lights came on and remained on? I'm willing to bet your strength comes from the dark so your fellow Gods would be only too happy to see you weakened. They may even take advantage of such a weakness. So, if you want to remain in control then I suggest you give Sophie what she wants and on top of that I have some demands of my own."

"But of course you do, go on."

"You will agree to leave Sophie, her family, and friends, and anyone involved with any of them alone permanently, no going back on your word, no reneging."

She snorted as if to show she wasn't scared of any of us.

"Or what? You'll frighten my shadows away, even Sophie isn't strong enough to illuminate my whole world, it is just too vast. Nor could she maintain such a light perpetually."

"Would you like to bet on that? Of course, that wouldn't actually be necessary. It only needs to remain light long enough for the spirit warriors to hunt down and destroy every one of your shadow servants and prisoners freeing them from your clutches. What a solitary life you would lead then, queen of an empty realm."

 **Darius**

I had no idea how true Johnny H's words were but they certainly upset Nyx. she didn't look at all pleased on hearing his threat. I had worried about Sophie's ability to maintain the light in this dark world but with Johnny H's help, that would no longer be necessary.

"You really would prefer to save the vampires? I would have thought I was doing you a favor and one with no strings attached."

"What about the destruction of my people?"

She shrugged,

"You are strong, clever, and resourceful you'd find a way to survive I'm sure and if not, well, what's a few less monsters in the world?"

"They may mean nothing to you but they are my people and I will fight to protect them with whatever weapons I find at my disposal."

"How very noble of you."

Taking my attention from their argument knowing Garrett was observing Nyx closely I turned my attention to Sophie.

"Now would be a good time to begin making it lighter Miss Sophie, show Nyx what you can do."

Sophie smiled and closed her eyes and within seconds the darkness began to recede and with it the shadows closely shadowed by the spirit warriors and Nyx moved uneasily her eyes flickering from the retreating shadows to Johnny and then finally to Sophie.

"You do realize you are threatening the most powerful being in the universe? I could crush you all and laugh as I do so."

"Be my guest, try it but if you lay a hand on Sophie I promise you it will be the last thing you ever do with that part of your anatomy."

Garrett and I braced ourselves for the worst, Nyx now truly looked like a Goddess and an extremely angry one at that. Her hair was whipping around her face although the air was still and her dark eyes blazed with an unnatural light. She raised her hands and we heard a loud cracking noise followed by the sound of rustling as the shadows began to advance very slowly as if something was still holding them back to a degree, although still followed closely by the spirit warriors.

"See, your puny shield cannot stand against me little one. I warned you to stay away but it seems you didn't listen and now you and all your friends will join me here in my realm for all eternity."

I didn't take my eyes off her but from the corner, I saw Sophie tugging on Garrett's sleeve and he turned to her, what had she seen?

Charlie

I was woken up by Esme tapping on my bedroom door,

"Charlie. I'm sorry to disturb you but Bella's on the phone."

I jumped out of bed and ran downstairs dressed only in my shorts oblivious of the fact there were two women in the house.

"What's wrong, Bella?"

She explained what had happened, how she had a visit from Sophie in her dreams and then spoke to Jasper.

"So, you see dad you have to watch over Sophie until she wakes up. I tried calling Jasper again but the woman at the house told me he was out of contact, I have no idea what's happening and I'm so scared. Please come and get me.

"You know I can't do that, Bella. You're not well enough yet but I promise you that we'll watch over Sophie and as soon as she wakes up I'll get her to call you."

Esme tugged on my arm and whispered something and I nodded my thanks.

"In the meantime, Rosalie and Emmett are on their way to the hospital to stay with you."

She sounded a little calmer on hearing that but I was terrified myself. If only the threat was one I could see, something tangible so that I could be of some help.

"Esme, I feel so fu…...helpless. If I could get my gun and go help I'd feel like I was doing something but just sitting here waiting is driving me crazy."

Esme came and sat beside me taking my hand in hers,

"Bella is a very lucky girl, Sophie too, to have someone like you willing to fight for them."

"Willing yeah, able nope."

She was very quiet for a moment then turned to look into my face,

"Now Charlie I need you to understand that this might not work so you have to be prepared for failure but I may just may, be able to send you to help Sophie."

I listened spellbound as she explained that she was a descendant of a long line of wise women, for that read witches, and that their knowledge had been passed down the generations. She didn't promise anything but she was willing to try and that's all it took for me to ask her to go ahead. She needed me to be in physical contact with my granddaughter so after grabbing my shotgun and some extra ammo I followed her upstairs to Sophie's room and sat by the bed taking my granddaughter's warm delicate hand in mine.

I closed my eyes and waited but nothing happened but I could hear Esme mumbling quietly to herself. I was sad for her to think she had failed but then something changed, her voice faded away and suddenly I could hear other voices one of which belonged to Sophie. I opened my eyes to find myself standing in a small group with Sophie, Darius, Garrett, a huge wolf which I knew somehow had to be Jasper and an oversized white bear. Esme had done it, she'd found a way to send me into the darkness, boy did I love that woman but now was not the time to have such revelations, there was work to be done and I turned to look at the woman who must be Nyx and pumped a shell into the chamber of my shotgun.

"I guess my invitation to the party got lost in the post somewhere. You must be Nyx, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Charlie and Sophie here is my granddaughter so if you have a problem with her I guess you have one with me too. Care to dance?"

Nyx frowned and I guessed my appearance must have come as something of a shock to her, just like it had me. She was also puzzled by my invitation, I guess fighting and dancing didn't make much sense to her.

"How did you get here? I didn't call you and Sophie didn't bring you here. Is there someone else who knows of my domain? You should go, Charlie, before I throw you to the shadows."

She turned to where I could see dark shapes swirling around interspersed with what looked like ghostly animals, they must be something to do with the guardians I had heard so much about recently.

"Anytime you feel like trying."

I felt a small hand creep into mine and looked down at my granddaughter who was smiling now,

"Grandpa, how did you get here? I never thought to bring you but now…."

She turned to the bear,

"We're stronger now aren't we? I can feel it."

The bear nodded,

"Yes, we are and Nyx knows it. Don't you?"

She didn't answer merely stood watching our little group,

"Would someone like to tell me what's going on? Those shadows aren't moving now."

"No Charlie because Nyx knows in a fight she would lose. She might be strong enough to defeat Bella's shield, she might even survive if the darkness was banished for a time and her shadows destroyed by the spirit warriors but she can never beat the love of the generations. Now you are here Sophie has your strength too and that would be enough to destroy her realm totally, wouldn't it Nyx?"

Everyone was watching the bear which had to be Johnny H, right? Even Nyx, or was she just waiting for a chance to make her move? Having seen all the spectral beings around I was feeling a whole lot less confident in my choice of weapon but I continued to hold it pointed straight at her chest.

There was a sudden blast of darkness but it was gone as quickly as it arrived and Nyx stood with her arms still spread out but a look of shock on her face.

"No, you can't win now so you free my daddy from the wolf curse and you promise to stay here in the darkness and stay away from me and my friends."

Sophie sounded so adult and the way her chin jutted stubbornly reminded me of her grandmother, Renee. She could be as stubborn as hell too in her youth.

"I think you should listen to Sophie and we'll want that promise pretty damn quick and out loud if you don't mind."

Nobody moved and Darius nudged Sophie,

"I think she needs a little encouragement Miss Sophie if you don't mind."

A blinding light filled our eyes and made us shade them with our hands while the shadows shrieked and backed off. At the same time, the spirit warriors closed in and there was the sound of wrenching and screams as one by one the number of shadows dwindled.

"OK, stop."

The light lost its intensity and the noises faded away.

"Very well, you win. I'll remove the wolf curse and leave those you love alone but in return, you have to promise me that you'll leave my realm for good Sophie."

"Can I trust her?"

Sophie was addressing the bear who nodded slowly,

"Yes, if she gives her word here in her realm she cannot break it without destroying all she has, it was the only power the other Gods have over her to break her if she breaks her word so she dare not. Do you give your word, Nyx?"

Nyx looked like she'd rather rip us to pieces and devour us but after a short pause she nodded,

"Yes, you have my word but Sophie must swear too, on the lives of those she holds dear."

"I do, now make daddy better and let's go home."

Nyx beckoned Jasper over and spoke a few words over him then touched his head with her hand briefly.

"It is done, now go."


	99. Chapter 99

**Chapter Ninety Nine**

 **Charlie**

I couldn't believe it was all over, it had happened so very quickly and it sounded as if my presence had helped although I had no idea how or why. One minute I had been with Sophie, Jasper, and the others in the realm of darkness and now….now I opened my eyes to find myself sitting beside Sophie's bed. She had just opened her eyes and was smiling while Esme who had made it all possible slipped quietly from the room I assumed to leave us alone.

"Grandpa, we did it! Do you think daddy is here?"

As she scrambled excitedly out of bed I explained that it appeared we had all returned to our bodies in the places we had left them and her smile dimmed a little.

"So, daddy is still in Denali?"

"I would think so but I'm sure he'll be here as soon as he can and in the meantime, we should call mommy and give her the good news."

Downstairs I realized it was just dawn, the sun was struggling to rise through a layer of thick dark clouds but it felt like the best dawn I had ever lived through. Thinking about Bella as I called her number it occurred to me that no one had asked Nyx to heal her. Was she going to spend the rest of her life in a wheelchair? No, of course not, now Jasper was free of the wolf curse he could change her safely. Not that I really wanted my daughter to become a vampire but it was better than watching her struggle through life regretting all the things she couldn't do with her growing daughter. Maybe no one had mentioned Bella because they understood this, or maybe powerful though she was, Nyx couldn't heal my daughter. Bella's injury had been an accident not a product of supernatural interference and maybe that made the difference. I would ask Darius or maybe Esme, she seems to know a lot more than she had admitted to.

As that fact sunk in I asked myself why she hadn't offered her help earlier when it could have aided Sophie and Jasper? That too was something I would get to the bottom of eventually but for now, I was pleased to hear the joy in Bella's voice when she understood everyone was safe and well. After talking to Sophie, or at least listening to Sophie's version of events we rang off so she could speak to Jasper. I was sure he would be making his way back as we spoke.

"Can I go and get some breakfast now, grandpa? I'm really hungry."

"Of course, what do you want? Fried snails? Worm pancakes? Or how about the specialty of the house, hard boiled horse droppings?"

She made a face and giggled,

"Ugh, no silly, pop tarts and a chocolate milkshake."

Esme appeared and took her hand avoiding my gaze as she did so.

"Oh no, scrambled eggs on toast or boiled egg and soldiers. Pop tarts are a treat young lady."

"But I deserve a treat, I helped kick Nyx as….I mean I helped to save daddy from Nyx."

As the two left the room I wondered where she had heard that? Probably Darius or Garrett. Young Sophie was growing up way too fast. I couldn't help wondering at Esme's change of mood, she looked nervous and embarrassed, was she scared I was going to ask her about her gift? Well, she got that right but not here in front of Sophie, I would never do that to her. The strange thing was that although I had suspicions, or maybe unanswered questions would be a better term, about what happened it made no difference to the growing affection I had for the woman. If only Sue had been more like Esme.

When I joined them in the kitchen Esme once more avoided my eye, instead making small talk with Sophie and when I spoke to her she answered very quietly with averted eyes. What was she so upset about? Surely she didn't think I would question her motives when she'd helped save Jasper? Even so, when Sophie went up to wash and clean her teeth I couldn't get Esme to talk to me.

"I'm sorry Charlie, I really don't feel like socializing this morning, I think I'll go for a walk maybe that will help to clear my head."

I eyed her closely,

"Do you need to hunt, Esme? There's no need to feel embarrassed at admitting to that. In fact, I would have invited you out for dinner as a thank you for what you did but I guess that would be awkward."

She lowered her eyes not even managing a smile at my admittedly rather weak attempt at a joke and shook her head as she left the room.

Rose and Emmett arrived back an hour later with the news that Bella was fine now and eagerly awaiting Jasper's return.

"Sophie certainly pulled the cat out of the bag this time, she's a remarkable girl, Charlie."

As Sophie was outside with Emmett and Esme left for her "walk" I decided I could be candid.

"Actually, Esme was a great help. Did you know about her ancestors?"

"You mean the witches? Yes, she told me, it was fascinating but she never practiced herself. She told me because it was dangerous and most of it superstition or common sense."

"Well, she sent me into the darkness to join Sophie and the others and apparently it made a difference."

Rose looked away,

"I guess she decided now was the time to try it out."

"I'm grateful that she did but something has changed since last night, Esme won't even look at me now. Do you have any idea why? I mean I didn't force her into helping me, she offered."

Rose got up suddenly looking out of the window,

"I should help Emmett and Sophie before they pull up all the flowers and leave the weeds."

I frowned,

"Rose, what's going on? I already have one woman turning her back on me, I don't think I could bear it if Esme did the same. She must know how much I care about her."

I blushed self consciously, I never spoke about my emotions normally but I was desperate to understand what I'd done to upset Esme.

"You'll have to speak to her Charlie, I really don't know."

"Don't know or won't say?"

"It's not my place, Charlie. I'm sorry."

I didn't see Esme all day and she wasn't back when I took Sophie to see Bella who looked so much better, due to the person sitting at her bedside, Jasper. Sophie screamed so loudly when she saw him that she must have woken the entire wing!

It was good to see the family reunited even if for now at least Bella was still unable to walk. I knew Jasper would take good care of her whether he turned her or not and thinking about it rationally if he was immortal which seems to be the case then why wouldn't Bella want to join him? Sitting watching as Sophie went in for a blow by blow account of Jasper's rescue my mind wandered. Wasn't it lucky that Sue wasn't immortal or might have been saddled with her for eternity, I still couldn't forgive her for what she had done although I did understand why she was so rabidly anti-vampire and bitter that I had chosen my daughter over her. It wasn't the kind of choice any man should be forced to make so I guess she got what she deserved. I was man enough to hope that one day in the future she might meet someone who could make her happy, mind I wished him luck with that, he was likely to need it!

But I couldn't stop thinking about Esme and her sudden change of attitude, it was as if she was pulling away from me when up to last night I thought we were growing close. I'd even contemplated asking her out, maybe to the movies or for a ferry ride from Seattle to Bremerton. The view of Mount Rainier from the deck was beautiful and I knew Esme enjoyed picturesque scenery and boats, she'd told me so when we were talking one day. Maybe I'd got it all wrong, I was no Einstein when it came to women and maybe now the danger was past and Jasper back with his family she was pulling away, ready to leave. The thought of maybe never seeing her again made me feel sick but what could I do?

I drove back alone, Sophie was going to stay the night with her daddy in a motel close to the hospital and I felt almost abandoned. I guess I knew I would only have Sophie for a little while which was only right, she belonged with her parents but Esme and the others…. I pulled off to the side of the road and turned the engine off starting out but seeing nothing. I was deep in thought, something that rarely happened much outside of work but I had to make a decision. Was I going to stand by as Esme walked out of my life or was I going to do something about it? I could spend the next ten years wondering what might have been or I could speak up, try my luck and see what happened.

When I got back to the house Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie, were all there and the place looked like it had been through a car wash, everything sparkled, gleamed, or smelled of polish and fresh flowers which were in every room.

"Wow! I could get used to this folks."

Esme smiled but she didn't say anything leaving it to Rosalie to ask how Bella was and what had happened to Sophie.

"Oh, we were going to leave tonight but I couldn't bear to go without saying goodbye, would you mind if we stayed another night?"

"Of course not, I didn't expect you to leave so soon."

"That's my fault, Charlie. I thought now Jasper's free that you'd like to have your house back, it can't have been easy with all of us crowding in and Sue called. I don't think she was happy when I answered but as your answer machine isn't working I thought I should take a message."

"Sue? Oh right, what did she want?"

"I don't know, she put the phone down when she recognized my voice. I do hope I haven't made things more difficult for you. That's another reason I thought it would be best for us to go home. Besides, we have work to do on the house for Bella, if she's going back to live there."

"I guess you'd better ask her that question but I wondered if you and I could take a walk, I'd like to talk to you."

Esme looked worried,

"I'm not sure…..I should go and visit Bella and I still have to pack a few things. I was going to leave you some meals ready too."

"All in hand, Esme. Go, I'll see to dinner and Emmett is dying to visit Bella aren't you?"

I thought he looked a little startled at that but Rose's look prevented him from saying anything.

"Well, OK if you want to but it looks like it might rain, Charlie."

"I'm from Forks, I'm used to getting wet, it's being dry I can't handle. Come on."

I almost took her arm but thought better of it at the last minute and instead opened the door and stood back for her to precede me. It did look like rain but there were plenty of places to shelter, like under the trees opposite.

"Where did you want to go?"

"How about a walk in the woods? That way if it rains we won't get too wet."

She shrugged but walked quietly beside me into the green light of the woods.

"Esme, have I offended you in some way?"

She looked shocked as she stared at me,

"No, of course not."

"Then why are you so keen to get away from Forks? I thought we were getting along pretty well."

"We were, I mean we are. I just think it's time we went, that's all."

"It has something to do with last night, doesn't it? Are you worried I might ask you why you didn't offer your help earlier? Because I wasn't, I did wonder but that's your concern and you came good when it mattered."

She sighed and slowed to a halt looking decidedly awkward,

"I suppose I owe you an explanation, Charlie but it's not easy to explain. I couldn't have helped earlier. Some magic needs a certain something to power it, sometimes it's anger or greed, sometimes, well anyway…."

Now I may not be the brightest star in the sky but this time the old light bulb popped above my head real quick.

"You needed energy and you got it because Sophie and I were together with our family ties? Is that it? Surely that's nothing to feel awkward about."

Her half smile told me I'd just picked the wrong numbers in the lottery, so what's new?

"OK, I missed by a mile."

Unable to stop myself I took her hand and squeezed it and this time I knew I was right,

"You needed a connection with the person you were helping, and that person was me. Look, Esme, I'm not an educated man and I'm not good with words but I like to think you know how I feel about you and I think you…."

Her face lit up with a real smile this time and I shook my head,

"To hell with it."

I pulled her close and kissed her and then I knew… I was right!


	100. Chapter 100

**Chapter One Hundred**

 **Sophie**

It was great having daddy back. I had missed him so much and now we were going back to our house and I would see my chickens again and my bedroom and be able to play with my dollhouse. Emmett told me he had a surprise waiting when I got back but he wouldn't tell me what it was.

"If I tell you it won't be a surprise, will it silly?"

Daddy and I had spent the night in a motel room and visited mommy before coming to grandpa's house.

Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett were leaving that evening to get the house ready for mommy and the doctor said she could leave the hospital in a week. I thought she might be able to walk out now daddy was back but he told me mommy's legs still didn't work and the doctors didn't know if they ever would again. Instead, she would have a wheelchair to get around. I cried because it was all my fault and I was scared that daddy might blame me but he just said that accidents happen.

"You didn't knock mommy deliberately did you?"

I shook my head,

"No, I would never do anything to hurt mommy, I love her."

"Then stop worrying and maybe in time mommy will get better but until then you have to be really good and help her all you can."

"I will daddy, I promise."

Esme wasn't going with Rose and Emmett, she was staying in Forks and I saw grandpa put his arm around her shoulders! I think he likes Esme which is great. I like her too, a whole lot more than grandma Sue or grandma Margaret and I wondered if maybe grandpa and Esme might get married, maybe I could even be a flower girl, that would be cool.

 **Charlie**

I wasn't sure how Rose and Emmett or Bella for that matter would take the news that Esme and I were…..I guess courting but I needn't have worried. The former two were over the moon wishing us all the best and Bella when I told her that Esme was staying on in Forks giggled.

"And I'll bet I know someone who is pleased about that."

"Yeah, Sophie's very excited, she thought Esme would be leaving with the others."

"I wasn't talking about Sophie. Are you going to tell me about the two of you or do I have to beat it out of you?"

I hummed and ahh'd but finally admitted that I was very fond of Esme and Bella sounded delighted.

Unfortunately there was one person who was not so happy and of course in a small place like Forks news soon reached the rez about the Chief's new lady friend. Two days later as I arrived for work I was met by a nervous looking Deb's.

"I'm really sorry Chief but she insisted in waiting in your office for you and the mood she was in I'd as soon put my head in a grizzly's mouth as try and stop her."

Deb's didn't need to tell me who she was referring to but I decided to take my time so I chatted with my deputies and stopped for a mug of coffee before finally bracing myself for the storm that was about to descend on my head.

I didn't even have time to shut the door before Sue let rip, not that it would have mattered, the level of her voice the whole town could hear. I listened for a couple of minutes while I removed my jacket and gun belt and sat back in my chair then banged my fist on the desktop.

"While we are in the station you will keep a civil tongue in your head or I'll lock you up for disturbing the peace and threatening an officer of the law. Do I make myself clear?"

She stared at me open-mouthed, she certainly hadn't expected that.

Speaking more quietly she continued to harass me about Esme, how could I get involved with a leech? How could I allow them close to my granddaughter? What did I think I was doing making a fool of her in front of everyone? Now that was a joke, after all, she was the one who'd left me to explain to my friends that she'd decided she wanted a divorce.

"Sue, what I choose to do is no concern of yours, you started this divorce crap, now deal with it. You can have the house and the furniture, no problem, our lawyers will sort out the financial settlement and then you'll be free of me and my "freak" friends. Until then I suggest you keep your mouth firmly shut because I'm pretty sure there's a Quileute law about keeping their secret and not telling the humans about vampires. If you out the Cullen's trust me, I'll splash the spirit warriors all over the front page of the papers although you probably won't live to read it."

"Are you threatening me, Charlie?"

"Nope, just pointing out that if the vampires don't get you, your own people will. Now, I'm busy and don't slam the door on your way out. See you in court on Thursday."

 **Bella**

Having Jasper back was wonderful I just wished I could walk out of the hospital with him but my prognosis wasn't good. The doctor told me it was very unlikely I would ever walk again, even with crutches so I was trying to reconcile to life in a wheelchair with all its drawbacks.

I was relieved to be going home and insisted on going straight to Seattle, much as I loved my dad I just wanted to be in my own home for a while.

Sophie was excited to be back and absolutely ecstatic when she discovered the treehouse Emmett had built, especially when he suggested she might like to camp out in it for a couple of nights with himself and Rose. I knew they were trying to give Jasper and I some space and was very grateful although the two nights of passion I would have preferred became two nights of cuddles and talking. I wasn't going to bring up the subject of turning me, if that's what Jasper wanted then he would suggest it so I was relieved beyond measure when on the second night he did.

"I know it's probably not what you wanted Bella but it would mean you regaining the use of your legs. Vampire venom can heal any injuries provided they aren't to the brain. Of course, there's Sophie to consider, we have no way of knowing how long it would be until you would be safe around her."

That was something I hadn't considered but then there was a lot about becoming a vampire I hadn't taken into consideration but at the end of the day it meant an eternity with Jasper and that meant everything to me, well almost everything.

"I don't know if I can leave Sophie for so long, I mean I'll miss so much as she grows up."

"I understand and if you want to wait until she's older that's fine. I'll look after both of you until then, I'll never stop loving you, Bella, or Sophie."

I sighed,

I didn't want to grow old while Jasper stayed just the way he was, nor, if I were honest, did I want him to have to do all the things that looking after someone with no feeling below the waist had to do.

"There's no hurry darlin'."

He was wrong, there was but I needed to talk to Sophie, Rose too, although she had already volunteered to be my caregiver along with Jasper, Emmett too bless him.

Rose cooked a special dinner as the stove and counters had yet to be lowered to a level I could cope with. She included all of Sophie's favorites except pop tarts and a chocolate milkshake, I drew the line at that. Then she and Emmett went out hunting while we sat down together as a family. I had worked out exactly what I was going to say to Sophie and tried to plan for any comments or questions she might ask but of course, my daughter beat me to it.

I was just about to place a piece of chicken in my mouth when she looked across the table,

"Mommy, when are you going to become a vampire?"

My fork clattered to the table and I stared at her but she just giggled at my expression and carried on eating.

"A vampire?"

She nodded,

"If you become a vampire you could walk again and you'd never grow old, Nyx told me that."

Jasper and I exchanged a concerned look, Nyx again?

"When did she tell you that?"

"She sent a shadow to tell me, I think she feels bad about your accident."

I sincerely doubted that but held my tongue as Jasper questioned her further,

"What else did she have to say?"

"Oh, not much. Just that she wanted me to stay out of her realm so she was offering me this as a peas offering. I didn't understand that, why would she give me peas? I don't even like them."

I couldn't help smiling,

"I think she's scared of you Sophie and she was offering you a peace offering, meaning no more fighting."

"Oh, I get it. Well, are you mommy? Will daddy turn you into a vampire? How does it work? Do you have to bite mommy's neck daddy? And will she really be able to walk again then? That's like magic."

"That's what mommy wanted to talk to you about."

I took a deep breath and started to speak,

"Yes, I'll be able to walk again but it means I have to go away, maybe for a long time."

Sophie picked up another piece of chicken and studied it,

"No, you won't mommy. Nyx told me that you can learn to use your shield to protect your brain from newborn…..I can't remember the rest."

Jasper looked at me, eyebrows raised, he was as shocked as me by this, the fact that Nyx had sent a shadow to Sophie was worrying enough but at least she hadn't come herself. The question was, could anything she said be believed? By her own admission, she was a mischief-maker, the Goddess who liked discord and chaos so was she telling Sophie this to see us fail, to see me destroy my own family? I would ask to what end? But Nyx didn't need a reason, the result would be enough for her. On the other hand, if she were telling the truth then perhaps I could become a vampire and control myself as a newborn. The very fact I was questioning which was Nyx real reason for telling Sophie showed just how difficult it was to trust her in anything.

The rest of dinner was eaten in companionable silence until the last spoonful of hot fudge cake and ice cream was gone.

"So, are you going to turn into a vampire mommy? And am I? I want to live forever and not grow old and wrinkly like grandma Sue."

"Sophie, that's rude."

Jasper shook his head,

"Little girls can't become vampires, you have to wait until you grow up."

"Oh, why?"

Sophie looked upset,

"Well, would you want to be a little girl forever? You couldn't learn to drive a car or find a boyfriend, you'd always have to do as the adults told you and you'd go to school every year for all time."

Sophie wrinkled her nose,

"I think I'll wait a little while but I don't want a boyfriend, boys are horrid and smelly."

We both laughed at that, how her ideas would change as she grew up, on that score at least.

When she went to bed we sat discussing Nyx message and how likely it was that she might just be telling the truth, the trouble was that I wanted it to be true so much.

"I guess there's no way of telling is there?"

Jasper shook his head,

"Not as far as I know, either way, it's something of a gamble."

The knock at the door came as something of a surprise, Rose, and Emmett knew to just let themselves in and when Jasper came back I was delighted to see Darius and Garrett, I had wanted to thank them for helping Sophie but I hadn't seen them since I before I was hospitalized. We shook hands and I even received a hug and kiss on the cheek from Garrett, Darius was always a little more reserved.

We chatted for a little while, about how I was doing, the adaptations to the house and Sophie and her new tree house and then Darius got down to business.

"We would have been in contact sooner but we had some business in Alaska."

"Alaska?"

"Yes, Major. As Johnny H seems to be so accommodating at the moment I thought it couldn't hurt to speak to him, see if he would do us a small favor."

"A small favor?"

Garrett put a hand to his ear,

"Do any of you hear an echo in here?"

Jasper grunted,

"What favor? He already helped more than he needed to by putting pressure on Nyx."

"Well, I thought why not use a little more pressure? After all, Nyx is supposed to be so clever and knowledgeable. We thought she might like to help us a little further."

I stared at him suspiciously,

"Does this have anything to do with the visitor Sophie received?"

They exchanged grins,

"It worked then?"

"What worked, Darius?"

"Once Johnny H heard our proposal he agreed to ask Nyx another small favor as she was being so cooperative. We wanted to know if it was possible for you to become a vampire without the long and tedious newborn years. It was Garrett's idea really, he was talking about your shield and he wondered if it might help you but we had no way of knowing. Then we had a brainwave, Nyx was aware how powerful it was even when being used by your daughter, she had a job to breach it even in her own domain so maybe she knew if it could help you as a vampire. He agreed to ask and in return for a truthful answer he would pull back the spirit warriors from the edges of her realm. I don't think she liked being corralled, so she agreed. What was her answer?"

Jasper leaned forward,

"How do you know we can trust her?"

"I guess because he said if she lied he would use the spirit warriors to squeeze her borders and keep out any victims she tried to lure in. I mean she must be getting pretty sick of Carlisle by now. Garrett did suggest threatening to send Edward back but then we decided, hell, she hadn't been that bad!"

I could hardly believe what this meant, Nyx had been telling the truth, Jasper told me she was apprehensive of the spirit warriors and downright nervous of Johnny H so the chances were that she'd told the truth.

"What did you do with Edward by the way?"

"You mean when we got back with his legs? I took them to make sure he behaved while we were away. I gave them back, even helped him fuse them back, Last we heard he was headed home to mommy."

"Well, he's going to be disappointed, she stayed on in Forks with Bella's dad."

"Oh yeah, hows the divorce going? I'll bet his ex isn't happy to have a vampire take her place,"

I explained how Sue was going for the house and everything she could get her hands on.

"Shame, that doesn't seem right somehow. Still, you never know what might happen."

I wasn't sure if that was an observation or a thinly veiled threat but I was sure I would find out in the fullness of time.


	101. Chapter 101

**Epilogue**

 **Edward**

I wasn't comfortable living with Esme and Charlie but after their wedding, it had been inevitable. They had moved to a new house in Portland and I had nowhere else to go. I would never admit as much to anyone, not even Esme, but I was also terrified that Nyx might come back for me. I had never understood why she released me in the first place although I suspected, as did Darius and Jasper, that it was to throw everyone a decoy to be suspicious of while in fact, she was causing her mischief another way.

The darkness had been a terrible place and I never wanted to return although I never forgot that Carlisle was lost there somewhere. I missed him so much, he had been my rock since I became a vampire and although I had rebelled against his way of life I had always returned. Now, although I could wait for his return until the end of time I knew he was lost to me.

If Esme had married a vampire or even perhaps someone I didn't know it would have been easier but for her to marry Bella's father, a human, was hard for me. He never showed any animosity towards me and seems to fit in just fine with the rest of the family but I always felt he eyed me with suspicion. I guess that could have been paranoia on my part because he appeared to have a shield similar to his daughter's so I couldn't read his mind.

Darius and Garrett became frequent visitors which was even worse, they would never trust me and I was well aware that the slightest excuse and they would pounce in which case I would probably lose more than just my legs this time so I had to be on my guard constantly.

The crazy thing was that Sophie went out of her way to make friends with me as if she understood my loneliness. She was a very bright and charming child and I found myself warming to her and looking forward to her visits which were frequent before we all finally moved in together. I suppose I should be grateful that things had turned out so well for me, it could have been immeasurably worse.

 **Bella**

I had been delighted when Charlie and Esme informed us that they were getting married soon after his divorce from Sue came through, She made him very happy and I knew that in time he too would become a vampire. I hadn't wasted much time after talking to Johnny H about Nyx message to decide I wanted to become one, I hated being in a wheelchair watching as my little girl ran around energetically or asked me to come and see something in the orchard when I had to refuse or wait until Jasper could carry me down there. Emmett and Rose offered to build a level path but that would have spoiled the feel of the place. I knew Sophie loved the winding uneven path between the trees just as I would have done at her age, besides I'd always had another plan in the back of my mind.  
When we decided to go ahead I had a long conversation with Sophie explaining what was about to happen and how it might be some time before I could see her again if Nyx was wrong but she just smiled, somehow she just knew everything was going to be OK and with Jaspers help…..it was.

He insisted on helping me with the pain although he couldn't actually change me himself, it was the one thing about being a hybrid, his venom would kill but not transform a human so instead, Darius offered. At the time I didn't think much of that, I was just so eager to get it underway but later I discovered that although he was quite capable of changing humans, I mean he had the self-control to stop before he drained a human something that was rare amongst vampires, he never did so. I almost plucked up the courage to ask him why he had decided to help me but something stopped me. Darius was a friend, very close to Sophie but not terribly approachable about himself at the best of times.

In the event I needn't have worried, the pain wasn't too great, thanks to Jasper, and within a couple of days of waking up, I was able to see Sophie without wanting to drink her blood although she did smell good. Of course, having such a strange family meant it was impossible for Sophie to attend mainstream school so instead she was homeschooled but with such a mixture of well-educated people around her I think she received a wider education than any normal child.

Sophie loved to learn, her brain was like a sponge and she always wanted more, in fact, she was so eager to learn that we found it easier to live together as one big family so she could bounce from one person to another, each with their own field of expertise. Even Edward enjoyed having Sophie for music lessons and she soon mastered the piano and the guitar although like me she couldn't sing worth a damn!

 **Charlie**

I may have been forced to give up my career when I married Esme and became a vampire but I gained so much more. I'd never had much of a family and to live in the relative chaos of a house full of eternal teenagers and my granddaughter was wonderful. I sometimes wondered what Sue would make of this, I doubted she would be happy for me. It seemed that she and Margaret became firm friends in their hatred of Bella and then me.

Margaret tried to cause trouble, she wanted visitation rights, actually, she wanted Sophie to live with her. Her lawyer tried to persuade Bella to allow Margaret every fourth weekend with Sophie but that was never going to fly, Sophie didn't want to go at all and Margaret's earlier threats of legal action had set Bella against her. Luckily for Bella at the time grandparents had no legal visitation rights in Washington State but she did agree that Sophie would ring her grandmother once a month until she was old enough to make up her own mind so long as Margaret made no attempt to turn Sophie against her mother and adoptive father. Not that she would have succeeded in that, Sophie loved her mommy and adored Jasper. I guess it was inevitable that after a few years the calls became less frequent and eventually Margaret stopped sending cards and presents and we heard no more from her.

She got the house and a few years alimony but never got to enjoy the former. Two months after the divorce became final, while she was still finalizing the sale of the house and getting set to remove the contents to her new place on the the reservation it mysteriously burned down. Now, I'm not pointing any accusing fingers but Darius and Garrett had appeared at our place the very next morning smelling suspiciously of smoke and something I would have pegged as an accelerant if I were still a police officer.

 **Jasper**

Although Garrett drifted away several months after the fire, Darius remained an almost constant visitor often remaining for months at a time and teaching Sophie and Charlie computer skills, as he called it, or hacking as the authorities would more commonly see it. I loved having a family, the bigger the better, and Bella, Sophie, and I were incredibly happy and settled. I guess having a daughter was something I had never thought about because as a vampire hybrid it was unheard of but I was so glad I did, Sophie was a joy. She helped me forget the terrible decades I had spent as a pawn of the Volturi and everything bad that had happened since.

I guess for a year or more I was extra vigilant, almost sure that Nyx would make a move but as the month's and then years went by and we heard nothing from her I finally relaxed. Johnny H kept in contact from time to time, just checking everything was still OK so I knew he had been suspicious of her promise too. In fact, life was good, I now had three horses and Sophie learned to ride although Bella eyed them warily which amused Emmett tremendously.  
"Bella, you're immortal, indestructible and you can outrun and outkick any horse so what's your problem?"  
She didn't answer him but the look she gave him was warning enough, Bella took no prisoners when riled and as a vampire that meant trouble.

Only one thing ever shocked me although I guess I should have seen it coming, Bella certainly did and that was when Darius asked me if I would give he and Sophie my blessing as they wanted to marry. My little girl and Darius? He was centuries older than her!  
"Of course he is but who better to look after her?"  
I stared in amazement at Bella, I had expected her to feel the same sense of shock that I did, our little girl and Darius?

Bella took me to one side sighing deeply,  
"Jasper, the two have been inseparable for years, it was inevitable and Darius would do anything to make Sophie happy. He absolutely adores her and I think it's wonderful that he has finally found someone after centuries alone. Do you know his story?"  
I didn't, until then but Bella told me about his wife Sara who had killed herself after being attacked by Caius Volturi. How he had survived only because he wanted revenge against the man responsible for his loss and then when he thought he had nothing left to live for he fell in love with Sophie.  
"I don't know, I mean he has a reputation."  
"As what? And so did you if memory serves me right, it didn't stop Sophie and I falling in love with you now did it?"  
I opened my mouth to point out the difference then shut it again, unable to.  
"Now come on and wish them well, they're perfect for each other and let's be sensible, Sophie was always going to join us in the vampire world, now she has an excellent reason to when she's ready."  
I sighed and went to give the happy couple my blessing but I would be taking Darius to one side. He may be an excellent fighter and an intelligent man but all the same, if he ever hurt my little angel I would tear him limb from limb!

 **THE END**

 **I'll be taking a two week break now but I'll be back. In the meantime I am rewriting one of my very early stories, Gone. It will be posted under a new title, In the Wink of an Eye, but I'll leave Gone on FF for a week so anyone who wants to can read the original. As with the other rewrites the plot may change a little, chapters certainly will, and I'll be putting it in a format that is easier to read. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did and I promise a new one very soon. Love Jules xx**


End file.
